


Before you go

by LittleBully



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mention of torture, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Ron Weasley, Possessive Behavior, Post-War, Protectiveness, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Redemption, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags May Change, Violence, mention of rape
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 147,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBully/pseuds/LittleBully
Summary: Después de tanto pelear, y de querer que la luz sobrepasara la oscuridad, había sucedido lo inimaginable. Nadie lo esperó, nadie lo podía asimilar: el dolor, el terror, la oscuridad, el lado equivocado había ganado.«— ¿Un último duelo, comadreja? —le preguntó extendiéndole la varita, su varita.— Jódete, hurón.»¿Aún había algo por lo cual luchar?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 45





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen en su totalidad a J.K. Rowling, a mí solamente me pertenece la trama y uno que otro personaje. Referencias de los libros y las películas. Esto fue creado sin fines lucrativos, esta únicamente hecho para entretener y matar mi tiempo. 
> 
> Si deseas publicar esta historia en algún otro sitio, ¡adelante! sólo me gustaría saber en dónde y quién la subiría. Y si decides tomar la trama para tú crear otra historia similar ¡estaría encantada!, me mandas el enlace de donde se este publicando para poder leerla.
> 
> El título de la historia fue sacado de la canción **_[Before You Go](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jtauh8GcxBY)_** de **_Lewis Capaldi_**. Está no tiene nada que ver con la trama, pero fue la que escuchaba cuando estaba corrigiéndola y encajaba con lo que necesitaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de tanto tiempo sin publicar o escribir algo, está historia la encontré por ahí. Es algo que había escrito desde el 2017 y que por la cuarentena me dedique a perfeccionar por el aburrimiento y, aparte, ¡no sé como se me ocurrió la pareja en ese entonces para esta historia! Solo sé que la quería y aquí está toda bella, esperando a ser expuesta y por eso he decidido subirlo.
> 
> ¡Disfruten de esta locura!

_Ronald Weasley_ se encontraba corriendo.

Corría con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. _Hermione Granger_ trataba de seguirle el paso con determinación, luchando a su lado cuidándose ambos las espaldas.

No sabían exactamente qué era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo sabían que tenían que protegerse de los hechizos que les lanzaban. No podían detenerse a luchar y pelear como deberían de estarlo haciendo. Tenían una misión que cumplir y no había tiempo para perderlo con un s _ucio_ mortífago que los llegará a interceptar.

Había escombros y cuerpos por todas partes, el fuego quería consumir todo a su paso también. Eso era de lo único que estaban seguros.

Estaban dentro del castillo de _Hogwarts_ , después de haber sobrevivido a los enfrentamientos entre los mortífagos y todo el revuelo que tuvieron que hacer dentro del castillo. Para su suerte, hasta ahora, les había funcionado todo lo planeado.

Trataron de refugiarse lo mejor que pudieron y pararon unos segundos.

Aún jadeantes por el agotamiento, lograban escuchar ruidos, gritos, risas, todos aquellos sonidos que una lucha como esa podía ofrecer y, eso, los hacía estremecerse. Estaban demasiado cansados y tenían miedo. El olor a muerte estaba por todas partes y la pesadez que se sentía era _tan_ asfixiante, pero ambos tenían una meta en mente por la cual no podían parar a siquiera pensar en llorar: necesitaban encontrar a esa _maldita_ serpiente. Ron sabía que no podían darse por vencidos. Y menos cuando era el último Horrocrux que les hacía falta aniquilar.

Volvieron a correr.

La serpiente de Voldemort -El que no Debía ser Nombrado- era demasiado escurridiza y parecía que se burlaba de ellos; cuando creían verla, esta desaparecía tan fácil como aparecía en su campo de visión. Más ya tenían demasiado que no la veían, no lograban localizarla dentro del castillo por tantos escombros y Ron intuía, que de ser que se encontrará dentro, iban a tardar demasiado en localizarla. Ya se encontraba desesperado por no verla por ningún lado.

 _¡Está afuera!_ , pensó Ron asustado, _¡Está afuera, está afuera, está afuera!_

— ¡Hermione, a este paso nunca la vamos a encontrar! —gritó Ron mientras seguía corriendo y lanzando hechizos de protección. Quería pelear, quería enfrentarse a todos los s _alvajes_ mortífagos que se les estaban acercando, pero no podía más que protegerse y todo por buscar a e _sa cosa._ Su último pensamiento había logrado que se instalará el pánico en él empezando a hiperventilar.

Debían detenerse y pensar en una mejor estrategia. Esa serpiente no se les podía escapar, así como así.

— ¡No puedes decir que dejemos de buscarla! —atacó Hermione indignada—. ¡Necesitamos encontrarla cueste lo que cueste, Ron!

— ¡Claro que no pienso eso! —se defendió molesto por lo que había dicho su amiga—. ¡Pero tú sabes que puede que ya no esté dentro del castillo!

Hermione le tomó el brazo, como pudo, y lo jaló detrás de unos escombros para cubrirse mientras se detenían. Ron, alarmado, volteó a verla deteniéndose unos pasos delante de ella.

— ¡Harry está afuera! —gritó asustada Hermione. Ron asintió sin poder responder por falta de aire—. ¡Si Nagini está afuera puede distraerlo!

— Las serpientes atacan por la espalda. —susurró Ron lo bastante fuerte para que Hermione lo pudiera escuchar.

Ambos contuvieron el aire ante tal idea horrorizados, pues sabían que eso era verdad. Era un hecho. Las serpientes eran sigilosas y preferían cazar a sus presas mientras estuvieran distraídas. No podían permitir que eso le pasará a su mejor amigo. La idea se le plantó en su cerebro tan rápido que sufrió de un escalofrío y tenía la certeza que Hermione pensaba lo mismo que él por como lo estaba viendo en esos instantes.

Ellos ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer ahora.

— Podemos perder la vida tratando de buscarlo. —dijo Hermione como queriendo hacerle saber que podía pasar si salían afuera. Ron volteó a ver a su varita.

Su cuerpo protestaba adolorido con cada movimiento. Sin embargo, no le importó, eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos. Él sabía que una vez que decidieran correr hacia afuera, ya no habría marcha atrás. Más insistía en su falta de tiempo, no tenían tiempo que perder, ni para buscar en alguna otra alternativa, o un mejor plan; tiempo era con lo que no contaban y no podían desperdiciarlo mientras _él_ estaba dando la vida pelando por ellos.

Había demasiadas emociones mezcladas y no lo ayudaban a pensar correctamente.

Miedo.

Pánico.

Coraje.

Aunque había algo, algo aún, que le daba fuerzas para mantenerse firme y que sobrepasaba sus temores.

Valentía.

— Sé que podemos morir o ser capturados. Más no dudes que iré por ti y por los demás. No importa el tiempo que me tome, pero voy a rescatarte. Voy a _rescatarlos_. —le juró. Ron la miro decidido empuñando su varita, sonriéndole de manera sincera y ella le sonrió de regreso con la misma intensidad. _Tal vez esa sería la última sonrisa que se podrían dirigir_. Entre un mudo acuerdo, volvieron a correr ahora con una meta y rumbo diferentes.

Lo intentarían les costará lo que les costará. No se iban a dejar vencer.

Tenían que encontrarlo para poder cuidarle las espaldas.

Tenían que encontrarlo para protegerlo.

Tenían que encontrar a Harry Potter.

No había peleado todos estos años para fracasar, no habían llegado tan lejos para nada. Y, por todo lo que amaban, iban a vencer esa guerra.

°°°

— ¡Lo encontré, Hermione! —le gritó aliviado y, feliz, señaló donde veía hechizos siendo lanzados. Les tomó más tiempo del necesario el llegar ahí, había demasiados mortífagos afuera cuidando a su líder, pero Ronald había logrado ver a Harry cubriéndose y lanzando hechizos contra Voldemort. Estaban a una distancia prudente para que ninguno los alcanzara y los hiriera.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo haciendo que levantara su varita, posicionándose en modo de defensa.

— ¡No te distraigas! —le ordenó en un tono suplicante—. Sé que estás aliviado de que ya estemos junto a él, pero, por favor, ¡no bajes la guardia!

— ¡Hay que buscar a la serpiente desde aquí entonces! —levantó más su varita, desafiante—. ¡Hay que protegerlo!

No obstante, el alivio de haberlo encontrado les duro demasiado poco. Al voltear ambos a ver a Harry y asegurarse que todo marchaba a favor de su amigo, contemplaron como por un segundo volteó hacía un lado distrayéndose totalmente.

— ¿Qué le pa-? ¡Harry!

Levantaron, ambos, sus varitas con el terror reflejado en sus rostros. Antes de siquiera pensar en hechizos protectores, observaron como Harry caía.

_No._

Una fuerte risa retumbó en sus oídos.

_¡No!_

Un simple momento de descuido basto para que Harry Potter -el Niño que vivió- cayera. La imperdonable lo había alcanzado.

_¡NO!_

El cielo se tornó gris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al ser basado totalmente en las emociones de Ronald y sus pesares conforme los años, originalmente esta historia era un largo, pero largo One-Shot y me gustaría saber que opinan porque no me puedo decidir, ¿lo dejo en un único capítulo o lo divido en pequeños tipo drabbles?
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	2. Capítulo I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He decidido por publicarlo por partes mejor, siento que de ese modo será más fácil llevar el hilo y no en un One-Shot tan largo. Será más agradable la lectura, quiero creer.
> 
> ¡Gracias a las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten el capítulo!

Había abierto sus ojos de una manera tan lenta, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que, todo lo que estaba sucediendo, fuera una total pesadilla.

Pero había dolor.

Dolor era lo que le picaba por todo su cuerpo. Podía hasta sentir dolor en la punta de sus cabellos rojizos y, dicho dolor, era un fuerte recordatorio de que lo que estaba viviendo era real, que estaba ahí y que no era producto de algún sueño o un hechizo extraño.

Había sido capturado y lo estaban torturando hasta agonizar. Desde hace días que ni siquiera prestaba atención a las maldiciones que le lanzaban a su cuerpo. Incluso, algunos de sus captores, no hacían el uso de su varita y preferían golpearlo hasta que él se desmayara.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo era el que llevaba encerrado en ese calabozo, podrían ser solo días o incluso un par de semanas, pero él lo sentía como si fuesen meses. Probablemente querían que se volviera loco y que no quedará ningún rastro de su alma -de lo que alguna vez fue- antes de matarlo.

Al principio, y reflexionó que solo fueron un par de días, no le habían hecho absolutamente nada. Recordó que despertó en un lugar totalmente oscuro, en una posición bastante incómoda, y que olía demasiado a humedad; del asco que le dio ante ese _horrible_ aroma fue que despertó de golpe. Trató de enfocar mejor su vista para ver donde _diablos_ estaba, pero lo único que logró ver fue una antorcha que iluminaba un poco pudiendo apreciar que, enfrente de él, había barrotes. Extrañado, guardó silencio lo mejor que pudo e intentó escuchar algo. Más no hubo nada. No había sonido alguno alrededor, ni voces que escuchar. En ese momento fue que la desesperación y el miedo le llegaron de golpe y, poco a poco, recordó los eventos que habían pasado horas antes.

No entendía cómo había sucedido. Un momento estaban luchando _con_ y _al lado_ de Harry Potter, después recordando que este se descuidó. Recordó con horror exactamente el momento en el que Harry volteó hacía un lado e ignoró a _ese ser_ , bastando solo aquel acto de descuido para que la _imperdonable_ lo alcanzara y pasara ese suceso desafortunado. Le había golpeado de lleno en el pecho. Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, a quien consideraba su _hermano_ , había caído en manos de Lord Voldemort.

Logró sobrevivir junto a Hermione. Escucharon una fuerte risa proveniente de Voldemort y, en cuestión de segundos, el resto de los mortífagos se le unían a celebrar la caída del Niño que Vivió. Ambos, al haber visto a su mejor amigo caer, trataron con las fuerzas que les quedaban de llegar a su cuerpo y rescatar lo que quedaba de él. Tuvo un vago recuerdo, en el cual, Hermione había dejado de correr junto a él, pero solo era capaz de recordar haber escuchado que ella gritaba su nombre pidiéndole que se detuviera; él estaba tan distraído en su dolor, y en querer alcanzar a Harry, que no se dio cuenta de aquel hechizo que iba contra él, dejándolo inconsciente. Ya no lograba recordar nada más, solo veía negro. 

La tristeza lo invadió de repente y, sin más, comenzó a llorar. No le importó si alguien lo escuchaba, seguramente alguien ya se estuvo burlando de su sufrimiento. _Habían perdido_ ¿qué más daba ya? Nada que hiciera iba a poder traer a Harry de regreso, probablemente su familia también estuviera muerta para ese entonces, sus amigos, _Hermione_.

El simple pensamiento le resultó tan doloroso.

Ese día no supo en que momento fue que se quedo dormido. Su primer pensamiento al despertar fue que todo fue igual que el día anterior. Aunque, a ese punto, ni siquiera podía asegurar si era de día o de noche, nadie lo había ido a _visitar_ ni para darle un misero pan. Y no es que hubiese querido comer, porque ni había tenido cabeza para eso, pero no sabía que era lo que los mortífagos estaban esperando para ir a hacerle algo. Imaginó que tal vez querían matarlo de hambre, como si él no fuera _tan_ importante como para irle a lanzar una maldición.

Para perder el tiempo, Ron exploró el pequeño calabozo y buscó algunas maneras para poder escapar de ese lugar. Tocó paredes, las pateó, arañó, saltó para ver si alcanzaba el techo, buscó algún hueco por el suelo, se arrastró y lo golpeó, más no divisó nada, ni un _huequito_ que le indicará que pudiera a empezar su escape por ahí. Entre su frustración, fue que pensó en los barrotes. Grave error. Eso sí que no se lo había visto venir. Era lógico que iban a tener algún tipo de hechizo, ya que en cuanto puso ambas manos en ellos, lo electrocutaron y lo lanzaron tan lejos golpeando tan fuerte en la pared trasera. Como le había dolido. Bastó que cerrara los ojos, al buscar respirar adecuadamente, para caer desmayado.

Cuando despertó al siguiente día fue cuando sus pensamientos ya le empezaron a molestar. «R _ealmente me están dejando morir de hambre_ », pensó y estaba totalmente encerrado, haciéndolo aún peor. No había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Empezó a gritar por ayuda, pero cada que callaba, buscando algún indicio de ruidos, todo seguía demasiado silencioso, ni animales rastreros podía escuchar y eso lo comenzó a paniquear.

Estaba totalmente solo.

Eran personas crueles si pensaban abandonarlo a morir así. Tal vez, esa era su manera de torturarlo a él, o estaban esperando a hacerlo de otras maneras y estaban pensando cuáles maldiciones serían las adecuadas para su persona. Le impresionó que hasta eso lo tenían que meditar.

En su miseria, pensó en el mundo exterior: « _¿Cómo estarán las cosas tan perdidas?_ » Ya nada sería igual, estaba seguro que la muerte acechaba por todos lados, nada de lo que habían hecho valió la pena. Imaginó a todos sus seres queridos, probablemente ya no los volvería a ver, doliéndole el corazón ante el pensamiento. Y, en ese mar de pensares, fue que deseó que alguien se presentará en su celda, porque al menos así no estaría tan solo, lo podrían hacerlo distraerse de esos pensamientos y no tendría que estarse martirizando en recuerdos y en las cosas que le podrían hacer.

Nunca lo hubiera deseado o pensado.

Ese mismo día escuchó que la puerta de su celda se abrió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos esa risa r _etorcida_ que escuchó; pero todo empeoró cuando, antes de lograr ver quién o quiénes habían entrado a su celda, llegó a sus oídos un simple grito: « _Crucio_ ». No le dio tiempo de intentar de cubrirse, le dio de lleno en alguna parte de su cuerpo. No supo en realidad cuánto estuvo bajo esa maldición, más la primera sesión fue eterna para él. Recordó no haber sentido un dolor como ese en toda su vida y no encontraba como retorcerse para que le doliera menos. Gritó y gritó hasta que se quedó sin voz. Las risas de fondo era lo que hacía que no perdiera la conciencia. De hacerlo, iba a dejar que ellos le ganaran y no lo iba a permitir, menos cuando se estaban burlando de él de esa manera, no iba darles más poder sobre él.

Fue en ese momento que la derrota se sintió tan real. No se trataba de ningún juego, realmente habían perdido. Se había acabado. El lado equivocado había sido el ganador.

« _Mátenme, mátenme, mátenme_ » había pensado como un mantra, esperando que ese deseo se le concediera también. Pero su muerte nunca llegó. Cuando sus verdugos se cansaron de lanzarle la maldición una y otra vez, se fueron, y Ron se dio tiempo de respirar y llorar del dolor. Él sabía que no había llevado la mejor de las vidas, a veces la envidia le llenó su ser, dijo e hizo cosas que hirieron a los demás, sin embargo, no se merecía que lo torturaran de ese modo. Se sintió tan adolorido, tan frustrado y tan derrotado, que la voz ya no le quedó para seguir gritando.

Aún con tanto dolor físico y mental, encontró fuerzas necesarias para arrastrarse hasta una esquina del calabozo y recostarse. Minutos antes de caer en la inconciencia, logró recordar el juramento que le había realizado a Hermione en el momento que decidieron ir a buscar a Harry: « _voy a rescatarlos_ », iluminándolo totalmente. Se preguntó en si no estaban muertos todavía, si aún quedaba alguien y rogando que, de ser ese el caso, no se les ocurriera algo _tan estúpido_ como ir a rescatarlo; Ron debía salir por su cuenta hasta que los pudiera encontrar. Y, en ese momento, logró encontrar pocas fuerzas para no rendirse todavía, jurándose a sí mismo que tenía que salir de ese _asqueroso_ lugar a como dé lugar.

Desde ese día había surgido un tipo de rutina entre sus verdugos y él. Lo iban y torturaban a cierta hora del día, ya que Ron quería creer que era de mañana debido a que, después de hacerlo y antes de irse, le aventaban sobras de comida y podía decir que eran las del día anterior. Quería creer que para esa gente era más divertido empezar el día torturando a alguien. Sin embargo, aún no lograba saber quiénes eran, portaban mascaras extrañas y, si bien le hablaban para burlarse de él, no podía distinguir las voces. Aunque siempre eran los mismos, las máscaras eran iguales y la distorsión en sus voces también, era de lo único que podía estar seguro.

A veces que la valentía inundaba su ser, trataba de defenderse. Una vez hasta logró lanzarle una patada a uno en aquel de esos arrebatos, pero la tortura había sido peor. Le habían lanzado otro hechizo que lo dejó sangrando en el piso, logrando que se desmayara antes de que se fueran; pero, cuando despertó, pensó en lo que había valido tanto para él, solamente por patada que le pudo dar.

A ese punto ya estaba desesperado por no poder salir de ahí. Apenas le daban lo necesario para sobrevivir, únicamente le lanzaban comida una vez al día -aunque había veces que ni eso- y, también, de vez en cuando le lanzaban agua c _asi_ congelada para que se aseara -según ellos- dejándolo en ese frío lugar a nada de morirse de hipotermia. Y ni hablar de cuando hacía sus necesidades, tenía suerte de que les diera asco torturarlo así y le limpiaran el calabozo un par de veces a la semana. A todo aquello, se le sumaba las maldiciones con la que lo torturaban y los golpes que le propinaban a diestra y siniestra. 

La estaba pasando fatal.

Tampoco era como que se pudiera esperar menos de ellos.

El que estuviera tanto tiempo en soledad, y en precarias condiciones, era una agonía. Aun después de todo, había intentado salir de ahí de mil maneras, siendo fiel a su promesa, aunque fallando a cada una de ellas hasta el momento. Sin embargo, no se rendía nunca, porque sabía que, si fallaba esas mil veces, había otras mil maneras más que le quedaban.

No había dejado de luchar con toda su valentía y coraje.

Con cada día que pasaba, le pedía con todo su corazón a todos los dioses que recordaba por el bienestar de su familia, amigos y todos aquellos que no tuvieron la culpa de que esto pasara. E igual pedía que los dejarán vivir con la mayor tranquilidad que, en esos tiempos de dolor, se les pudiera ofrecer.

— Harry. —soltó sin pensarlo, de una forma lastimera gracias a todos sus pensamientos. No escuchó cuando la puerta de su calabozo rechinó.

— _Joven Weasley_ —canturreó una voz que reconoció de inmediato. No se sorprendió cuando _la_ escuchó, pero sí se asustó. Esa mujer estaba loca, para él era la peor de todas y la habían mandado justo a ella _¿para qué? ¿a matarlo ahora sí?_ Trató de pararse y retroceder todo lo que pudiera—. Sigues diciendo el nombre de ese niño, ¡ya deja eso! ¡Ya perdieron!

— ¿Qué-?

— ¡Mi Lord es quien está al mando ahora! —dijo tan feliz que le dio tanto coraje, pegándose aún más a la pared—. ¡Mató a Harry Potter! ¡Se acabó para ustedes, se acabó! ¡Ganamos, nosotros ganamos!

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_ celebraba y reía de manera siniestra, El cuerpo de Ron reaccionó por si solo ante ello, dándole escalofríos, y empezó a temblar sin quererlo. No quería que ella se le acercara. Ya era suficiente con su burla.

Quería hablar, quería maldecirla, pero un nudo en su garganta le impedía soltar cualquier tipo de palabra. También,quería golpearla, _quería matarla_ , pero no podía siquiera moverse. _Maldita bruja_. Había sobrevivido a la guerra que hubo en Hogwarts, que desgracia y que injusto.

— Eres-

— Pero no vine aquí a burlarme de ti, traidor a la sangre. Me mando mi Lord a avisarte que te han reclamado, ¡felicidades! —dijo mientras seguía riéndose.

Ahora, Ron, sí estaba sorprendido. La oración que había salido de la boca de Bellatrix, la repasó tantas veces hasta que terminó por procesarla correctamente. _  
_

— ¿Reclamado? —preguntó. No supo en qué momento exacto se había deshecho el nudo de su garganta y había sacado voz para hablar.

Bellatrix dejó de reír y lo miró fijamente—. ¡Sí, eso dije! ¿Qué no sabes que a nuestros prisioneros los pueden reclamar? En estos calabozos tenemos de todo tipo: traidores a la sangre, sangres sucias, mestizos ¡y los pueden reclamar! ¡Algo así como _elfitos_ domésticos! —le explicó.

— ¿Somos esclavos? —su voz le tembló al preguntarle. Tal parecía que Bellatrix notó ese desliz porque, inmediatamente, volvió a sonreír y a reír de aquella escalofriante manera.

— Los que los reclaman hacen _lo que quieran_ con ustedes, porquerías.

Ron ya no estaba únicamente sorprendido, se encontraba horrorizado. Deseó que esa mujer acabará con él de una vez por todas. Si bien había decidido no rendirse, no quería que lo entregaran a _quién sabe quién_ y estuviera a simple diversión de sus verdugos, haciéndole _quien sabe que cosas_ que no se quería ni imaginar.

Sintió unas ganas de vomitar tremendas.

Bellatrix, entre carcajadas e incoherencias, levantó su varita, apuntándolo y Ron se recargó firme en la pared. Comprendía que no lo iba a matar, más eso no le ayudó en nada a calmarse. Lo iba a torturar antes de entregarlo, lo aseguraba.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando alguna maldición. Sin embargo, no sintió ningún dolor en su cuerpo. Era capaz de sentir magia a su alrededor, pero nada doloroso. Así que, extrañado, empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos para ver que le estaba haciendo.

En lugar de haberle lanzado una maldición, le estaba lanzando hechizos curativos por su cuerpo. Los podía sentir con claridad y se cuestionó qué _mierda_ estaba haciendo. Confundido, trató de verla a los ojos para lograr adivinar que se traía entre manos, únicamente logrando apreciar como movía muchas veces su varita tratando de curarlo. Suspiró con cierto alivio. No le agradecería nunca el _gesto_ , sentía que lo hacía sin ganas y no en su totalidad, pero lo estaba curando, a fin de cuentas. Y, cuando finalizó de curarlo, meneó más su varita lanzando hechizos limpiadores.

— ¡Creo que termine! —dijo feliz por su trabajo—. ¡Mi señor estará tan feliz!

— ¿Por qué-?

— No te podía entregar a ellos, así como estabas. Dabas hasta más asco de lo normal, _pelirrojito_. Aquí, vas a vestirte con estas ropas. —Bellatrix se acercó a él y aventó una bolsa a sus pies—. ¡Te estaré esperando afuera de la celda!

— ¡Espera! —le gritó cuando se había dado media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse—. ¿Quiénes fueron los que me reclamaron?

Ron no quería ni moverse, o respirar, al arrepentirse por no haber podido evitar preguntar quiénes serían sus verdugos de ahora en adelante. Pero al pensar que algo no cuadraba, en como eso no estaba bien, le salió aquella pregunta sin meditarlo.

Tomó la bolsa entre sus manos, permitiéndose sonreír un poco al imaginar que, tal vez, y solo tal vez, esa era su oportunidad para escapar. Quizás, podría idear un buen plan para poder salir de la casa a la cual lo mandaban y buscar reunirse con los suyos. Podría esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, la oportunidad que Merlín le estaba brindando por fin. Una chispa de felicidad lo invadió por dichos sus pensamientos.

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta, volviendo a encararlo, y le sonrió mostrando todos sus _podridos_ dientes.

— ¡Pequeña escoria, apúrate que la Familia Malfoy te está esperando!

Sin más explicaciones, y caminando rebosante, se marchó dejándolo solo en el ese lugar.

 _Sabía que algo no estaba bien_ , pensó dejando de sonreír. Escapar ileso se le había ido de las manos, así tan fácil como llegó. Iba a ser mandado al matadero con esa familia, la familia de su archienemigo de la escuela, la familia que era la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso. _Qué asco_. Caviló que las cosas no podían ponerse peor de lo que ya lo estaban, por lo que, sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a vestirse.

La ropa que se le había dado era nueva y no de tan mala calidad. Si la situación fuera otra, hubiera agradecido la ropa limpia.

 _Voy a luchar, no voy a dejarme matar tan fácil_ , se dijo a sí mismo antes de salir de ese lugar y, firmemente, siguió a Bellatrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trate de mantener la personalidad de Ron lo mejor que pude, pero al ser situaciones tan difíciles puede que llegue a ser un poco OoC, ¡espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a seguir subiendo el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	3. Capítulo II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Maldijo una y mil veces su suerte.

Ron había despertado en una habitación que no reconoció para nada. « _Otra vez no_ » había sido su primer pensamiento cuando despertó, al menos estaba agradecido que no estuviera sobre un colchón y no tirado el piso frío de aquel calabozo esta vez.

Se trató de incorporar lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, pero lo detuvo un fuerte mareo que hizo que su corazón latiera acelerado y su cabeza doliera ante tal hecho. Resopló lo más bajo que pudo y desde su posición decidió contemplar la habitación en donde estaba. No pudo ver mucho, estaba oscuro y no había nada que iluminara la habitación más que una vela que se encontraba encendida en un mueble al lado de la cama.

Fue capaz de ver que la habitación no era demasiado grande, la cama en la se encontraba sentado estaba en medio de la misma, había un ropero en una esquina y el pequeño mueble al lado de la cama. Si no fuera por eso, la habitación estuviera vacía y sintió que si hablaba iba a escuchar eco en ella. Aún sintiéndose mareado, tomó la vela entre sus manos y puso de pie.

Había dos puertas en la habitación: una que estaba delante de la cama y una del lado derecho de la habitación. Decidió acercarse primero a la puerta de la derecha, giró la perilla con lentitud y abrió la puerta con temor, deseando no encontrar a nadie detrás de ella. Se relajó cuando nadie se abalanzó sobre él. Al parecer estaba vacía y cuando levantó la vela para ver que había dentro, se extrañó bastante. Era un baño, con una simple tina, un pequeño lavamanos y un retrete. Una voz interna le dijo que eso no pintaba nada bien y prefirió hacerle caso y cerrar la puerta.

Queriendo salir de ahí, fue a tomar la perilla de la puerta que se encontraba delante de la cama, esa debía ser la salida si la otra era un baño, pero cuando quiso girarla esta no se movió nada más que indicarle que estaba cerrada. Giró la perilla un montón de veces hasta que se dio cuenta que no lograría nada. Estaba encerrado y no había modo de abrir la puerta por dentro. La desesperación se apoderó de él como cuando se vio atrapado en el calabozo.

 _Otra vez no,_ volvió a pensar con completa frustración y la cabeza le dolió aún más de ser posible. _¿Ahora dónde estoy?_ , se preguntó una y otra vez hasta lograr que el estómago le doliera por tantas emociones negativas que había sentido.

En ese momento de desesperó, logró ver que, del lado izquierdo de la habitación, había una ventana y una felicidad que no sentía desde hace tiempo lo inundó de pronto. Sin embargo, esa felicidad no le duro demasiado, al momento de iluminar con la vela hacia la ventana se dio cuenta que estaba hechizada. Era imposible, pero creyó sentir el hechizo y no supo si era porque sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Gritó por ayuda, gritó sin pensarlo y al darse cuenta que nada había pasado, paró. Nadie había contestado a sus llamados de auxilio.

Necesitaba calmarse.

Necesitaba controlar sus emociones y recordar que había pasado.

Bellatrix le había hablado, y él la había seguido. Siguió a _la loca_ de Bellatrix para ser llevado con los Malfoy, e igual que unos momentos antes, su cerebro le gritó que hiciera algo y que escapara en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Trató hasta de hacer un plan lo más rápido posible viendo todas sus posibilidades a favor, de ver si había una manera de desarmarla o golpearla hasta dejarla desmayada _o muerta_ y, de ser posible, el cómo podía salir de ahí. Sin dudarlo, sabía qué el lugar iba a estar rodeado de mortífagos que en cuanto vieran lo que había hecho, le iban a lanzar maldiciones y ni iba a contemplar por donde le llegaban.

Por haber estado tan distraído, no se había dado cuenta que llegaron frente a una puerta y supo que no hubo manera. No logró hacerle caso a esa voz que le gritaba que hiciera _lo que sea_ , y Bellatrix con su varita, la había abierto.

La luz le había lastimado los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para adaptarse. Los ojos le quisieron llorar y no era para menos, tanto tiempo en penumbras, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Escuchó la risa de _esa_ bruja y se puso rígido. No tuvo ni tiempo para salir bien por esa puerta cuando ya le había lanzado una maldición que lo puso de rodillas.

« _Mierda_ » fue lo único que había alcanzado a decir entre el dolor que lo invadió gracias a la maldición. La risa de la mujer era cada vez más fuerte y no pudo entender que era lo que decía. Físicamente ya era demasiado para él, _¿para qué lo había curado para luego maldecirlo?_ Y eso hizo que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza. Siguió escuchando su risa para cuando la maldición paro, seguido de varios « _¡Ganamos, ganamos!_ ». Reconoció que _esa loca_ tenía talento para maldecir. El dolor le había calado como ningún otro, este lo sintió hasta en los huesos. Se apiadó de las personas que estaban bajo su tortura. Jadeó sin tirarse al piso y, como pudo, se mantuvo de rodillas. No se dejó humillar más por aquella mujer.

Abrió sus ojos y fue en ese momento que el terror se apoderó de su cuerpo y en su cerebro algo se conectó de pronto. Estaba siendo entregado, lo estaban entregando ante uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo mágico y uno de los más fieles seguidores del Señor Tenebroso: Lucius Malfoy.

Temblando, se levantó del suelo mirando sus pies.

Sus instintos de supervivencia se habían incrementado a tal grado de que la piel se le erizó y su corazón latió descontrolado. Quiso correr, quiso correr y ver si lograba salir de una vez por todas, aunque sea morir intentándolo. Ya estaba _casi_ decidido. Pero sus pies no se movieron. No creyó que llegaría muy lejos y así fue como un pensamiento rápido paso por su cabeza: « _¡No soy un cobarde!_ ». Él supo que debía afrontar la situación en la que se encontraba sin huir, _como lo haría Harry_ y muerto no iba a servir para rescatar a los que quedarán de los suyos. No iba a escapar ahí, pero lo haría.

Levantó la mirada y lo vio a _él_ por fin.

Pudo ver a un hombre imponente y que, para su total sorpresa, no se estaba burlando de él; no vio burla o desdén en sus grisáceos ojos, simplemente estaba ahí, parado, con toda la elegancia que un hombre como él podía desprender. Lo estaba esperando, y no estuvo seguro si quiso saber que estaba esperando realmente, tal vez una reacción de su parte, un mal movimiento o algo. Ron decidió no jugar su suerte y solamente le sostuvo la mirada.

Decidió aceptar su mala suerte y aceptó su destino. Eso no quería decir que se iba a dejar pisotear, y menos por esa _porquería_ de familia, le hicieran lo que le hicieran, iba a encontrar las fuerzas para pelear contra ellos.

No tuvo suficiente tiempo para reaccionar, Lucius se le había acercado tan rápido y lo tomó del brazo tan fuerte que hizo que se tambaleara. Tembló bajo su brusco apretón. Estaba demasiado asustado que no se dio cuenta que el mayor había sacado su varita y le apuntó con ella en el cuerpo antes de lanzar un hechizo y hacer que se desmayara.

Y era ahí donde se encontraba ahora.

Solo.

Solo en una habitación sin poder pensar en que iba a hacer.

Debió pasar un lapso de tiempo para cuando escuchó la perilla moverse, y sobresaltado volteó a ver quién era la persona que había abierto la puerta. Dejó de respirar y por un momento se sintió tan estúpido por haber omitido lo obvio. La desesperación y confusión parecieron esfumarse por el miedo que lo apoderó tan de pronto.

Lucius Malfoy estaba parado delante de él. Aquel hombre que había ido por él, aquel que lo había reclamado, aquel hombre que ahora lo miraba intimidante haciendo estremecer.

— Si pensaste por un momento la estupidez de salir por esa ventana, te informo que esta hechizada. —le habló con rudeza—. Toda aquella posible salida de la mansión reconoce la magia que no nos pertenece y la repele. Aunque si te quieres morir, ¡adelante!, me gustaría ver y divertirme con eso.

No supo cómo reaccionar y únicamente reparó en mirarlo con espanto. Por la sonrisa burlona que le había lanzado el patriarca de la familia supo que era la reacción que estaba esperando de su parte.

El coraje que sintió correr por sus venas, lo sacó de algún lado, al verlo burlándose de él y Lucius, como si hubiera leído su mente, antes de abrir la boca para decirle algo, le había detenido todas las intenciones.

— Ni se le ocurra decirme lo que está pensado, Ronald Weasley, o ambos sabemos cómo acabará esto. —le informó mostrándole su varita. Ron lo miro enojado por unos segundos, pero lo pensó mejor y compuso su cara y lo miro sin expresión. Ya estaba cansado de maldiciones hacía su cuerpo y sabía que si Lucius decidía hacerlo no lo iba a soltar ni tenerle una pisca de piedad.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó en un susurro. Su voz sonó tan ronca y lastimera, proyectando como su alma se estaba sintiendo.

— Nosotros ganamos, traidor.

Ron negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué yo?

Lucius seguía sonriendo, mirándolo con superioridad. _Era de esperarse_ , no sabe cómo fue que se sorprendió cuando ese mismo hombre no lo había mirado con burla cuando Bellatrix se lo estaba entregando en bandeja de plata. Parecía como si se hubiera esperado a tenerlo en privado y verlo hundido en su miseria para por fin sacar sus garras.

Entonces fue que permitió recordar todas las veces que él había humillado a su familia y hablado mal de ella. Recordó todas las cosas que su hijo le decía, las veces que lo molestó en la escuela y lastimó con sus palabras malintencionadas y sintió tremendas ganas de llorar.

— Me gustaría dejar algo en claro, Weasley. —lo sobresaltó la proximidad de Lucius, lo tenía a escasos centímetros de él y aún su varita lo apuntaba—. Ahora nos perteneces, _me_ perteneces y eso no lo puedes cambiar.

— Prefiero que me maten antes de pertenecerles. —dijo con firmeza, levantando su rostro. _Eso sí que no_. Podría tenerles todo el miedo del mundo, podrían tenerlo acorralado, podrían hacerle lo que quisieran, pero nunca les iba a pertenecer. Su cuerpo podía estar atado, pero su alma era libre, era lo único que no le podían tocar, no les pertenecería a ellos y menos a él.

— No puedes negarte, _Ronald_. Vas a aprender a dónde perteneces a _quién_. Si te portas bien, me portaré bien. —le dijo en un tono cínico. Con su varita, tocó una de sus mejillas y la acarició hasta que llego a su cuello y ahí se detuvo, empuñándola. Ron comenzó a temblar involuntariamente—. No creas que te daré el regalo de la muerte si me desobedeces, acabaré poco a poco contigo hasta que no quede nada de ti.

Ante esa declaración, sus piernas se movieron solas y retrocedió hasta que chocó con la cama. No podía dejar de temblar, ya no sabía si era por el miedo, el enojo o la impotencia, pero no iba a resistir más tiempo.

Lucius soltó una fuerte carcajada—. Es gracioso como terminaste, ¿quién lo diría? Quisiera ver la cara de tu padre al saber que te tengo bajo mi poder y decirle en su cara que _eres mío_ ahora.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama cayendo como un peso muerto. Era demasiado, ya no podía con eso, era demasiado para su ser en un simple día y, traicionado por todas sus emociones, había comenzado a llorar.

Con ese comentario Lucius por fin había logrado derrumbarlo.

Ron estaba llorando frente a él y no había nada en esos momentos que pudiera parar su llanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se esta tornando medio oscuro, ¿a que sí? ;)
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	4. Capítulo III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Exactamente como desde que había iniciado toda esa tortura, quiso creer que estaba en una pesadilla.

«… _me perteneces_ » era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza sin parar una y otra vez desde que había despertado en aquella habitación, parecía que Lucius Malfoy se encontraba aún ahí con él, susurrándole esas palabras al oído.

Abrió los ojos con demasiada pesadez, no quería encarar lo que ahora se le tenía deparado, pero para su desgracia, cada que recobraba la conciencia, se daba cuenta que no era así y que esa era ya su realidad. Ahora su realidad era mucho peor, o al menos ya no lo sabía. No sabía si se encontraría mejor con los mortífagos en aquel oscuro lugar o en la mansión de los Malfoy, los que eran la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso.

Era tan ridículo todo aquello, un chiste de muy mal gusto y tan retorcido aquel que el destino le jugaba. Un destino que no quería aceptar, pero que sabía no podía hacer nada al respecto y, por eso, con resignación lo aceptó. Desde que tuvo enfrente a Lucius lo aceptó y la parte valiente de él, _su parte Gryffindor_ , le decía que no se resignará, que aún había algo que hacer y que debía de llevar acabo un plan. De alguna manera tenía que salir de ahí y de esa situación. Esa parte de él, que lo mantenía aún cuerdo, le decía que no se rindiera tan fácil.

Ron quería escucharla, realmente quería hacerle caso, y a veces sentía que su corazón no lo dejaba perder la esperanza. Él mismo logró a darse aliento entre esa tempestad. Pero justo ahora, cuando más la necesitaba, no lograba convencerlo, no tenía su corazón en ello. No todavía. No ahora que se encontraba tan triste, tan rato y queriendo llorar hasta quedarse seco.

El mundo para él en esos momentos era miserable. Era como si aún estuviera en negación por lo que había ocurrido, en lo que le estaba ocurriendo y en negación de todas las perdidas. Sentía que jamás tendría las fuerzas para superar todo el dolor al que su joven alma fue sometida de una manera tan apresurada.

Se levantó de la cama. Pudo apreciar por la ventana que era de día, pero se miraba tan deprimente, _tan gris_ , como si el clima estuviera en sintonía con sus pensamientos. Arrastrando los pies, se encaminó a la puerta rogando que estuviera abierta. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando la perilla se movió indicándole que no estaba encerrado y abrió la puerta con un cuidado para no hacer ruido alguno. Asomó un poco la cabeza. Tal vez había Lucius olvidado de encerrarlo y no quería que lo descubriera.

No había nadie afuera, solo era un desolado pasillo. Un pasillo pequeño que parecía dar a unas escaleras. Trató de concentrarse y escuchar algo, pero no había ningún ruido que delatara alguna presencia.

Eso hizo que lograra plantearse una pequeña meta en un par de segundos. Su corazón comenzó a latirle, emocionado. _Bien_. Sabía que la mansión era grande, así que trataría de esconderse de Lucius _y de Draco_ , al que por cierto no había visto. Algo en él lo hizo molestarse al preguntarse si le habrá pasado algo. Era raro que aún no lo hubiera ido a molestar, no era propio de él.

 _Voy a ir hasta al mismísimo infierno a traerlo de vuelta, el muy cabrón no pudo haberse librado de todo esto, muriéndose_ , pensó irritado. Y con esos pensamientos, salió de la habitación. Comenzó a caminar con sigilo y agradecía haber perdido tanto peso en el tiempo que lo tuvieron prisionero, aligeró totalmente sus pasos y era casi imperceptible que alguien estuviera caminando por ahí.

Justo antes de llegar a las escaleras, miró a Lucius subiendo y fue como ver un fantasma.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ , quiso darse la vuelta lo más rápido posible para regresar por donde vino y encerrarse otra vez, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya lo habían descubierto.

— Miren que tenemos aquí. —Ron paró en seco al escuchar la voz de Lucius a sus espaldas—. Parece que tenemos un _animalito_ bastante escurridizo. ¿A dónde rayos creías que ibas?

No sabía si correr o darle frente. Estaba en una situación complicada y sentía que ambas la llevaban al mismo resultado, _¿qué más daba?_ Ya no se podía librar y, bueno, prefirió que la maldición le llegará dando la cara. Suspiró para después darse la vuelta y se sobresaltó al tener al hombre tan cerca.

— Espero y no hayas estado pensando en escapar. —le dijo molesto—. Por más que lo intentes, será imposible.

— Iba a buscar la cocina, quería un vaso de agua. —mintió arrastrando las palabras e interrumpiendo todo lo que Lucius tenía planeado decirle. No deseaba escuchar ya más cosas como esas, que le bajaran los ánimos y las esperanzas de ser libre.

Lucius le sonrió burlesco—. Bueno, si tienes tiempo para pensar en la sed, eso quiere decir que ya estás mucho _mejor_.

— Muchísimo mejor, gracias. —dijo con sarcasmo y pudo ver, por la mueca que le dirigió el mayor, que esa respuesta no le había agradado mucho.

— Aprenderás a agradecer la oportunidad que se te está dando, no cualquiera tiene la dicha de vivir bajo mi techo.

Ese hombre era un completo cínico ante los ojos de Ron y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos fastidiado. Debía de controlar un poco su temperamento, o al menos un poco para evitar el enojo de esa gente, pero no estaba en él y no sabía si lo lograría. No se iba a salvar de un par de maldiciones, así que mantendría un poco su actitud contestona.

Abrió un poco la boca para soltar un comentario, pero Lucius había saco su varita y le apuntó, tocándole el pecho.

— Ni vayas a abrir la boca. —le amenazó y Ron cerró la boca rápidamente, mordiéndose la lengua de paso—. Está será tu vida de ahora en adelante.

— Pues va a tener que obligarme.

Lucius rio y, creyó mal al haber esperado una _simple_ maldición, le había propinado un gran golpe con su bastón en el área de sus costillas haciendo que soltará un fuerte chillido de dolor.

— Te crees en la posición de decir esas estupideces. Pero si, te voy a obligar. Recuerda que yo fui el que te pidió ante mi Lord, Ronald. Y aceptarás todo, quieras o no.

Lo había sorprendido, no había visto eso venir. Abrazándose a si mismo, miro a Lucius con los ojos llorosos y bastante molesto. Ron sentía que la sangre se le iba a su cara del mismo enojo y Lucius, al verlo así, recuperó su actitud de mofa. Era como si predijera como se iba a sentir al hacer o decirle tales cosas.

Trató de recuperar rápido el aliento para defenderse, pero Lucius ya lo había tomado firmemente del brazo y lo arrastró escaleras abajo. Le dio miedo de repente. Quiso soltarse, pero lo tenía muy bien agarrado, incluso ya lo estaba lastimando.

Llegaron a lo que parecía el salón principal y ahí estaba él. _Bueno, al menos no está muerto_. Draco los estaba mirando desde uno de los sillones que había en ese lugar, parecía que los estaba esperando. Lucius lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que se tropezara con sus propios pies.

Recuperó la postura y puso sus ojos en Draco. Justo cuando puso su mirada en él, vio algo en su rostro, esa simple mueca que hizo que se llenará de una ira tan grande: lastima.

Había sentido como su sangre comenzó a hervir. Era el peor sentimiento que le podían lanzar a él y más viniendo de el Malfoy menor. Su relación nunca fue la mejor, todo el tiempo se la pasaban peleando, defendiéndose y molestándose mutuamente, era su enemigo declarado. Y no sólo iba a ser su sirviente, ahora también le tenía lastima.

No supo si Draco se había dado cuenta de la manera en que lo vio, pero rápidamente cambio actitud y puso su máscara de seriedad. Se levantó y se posición delante de ellos a cierta lejana distancia.

— Vaya, _comadreja_. Que placer tenerte en mis aposentos como mi sirviente. —le dijo en un tono engreído.

— Sirviente tuyo ni muerto, que eso te entre bien en tu cerebro de pájaro, Malfoy.

Draco se carcajeó—. Parece que sigues siendo igual de rabioso, Weasley. Creí que el haber estado encerrado te había dejado muy en claro cuál era tu posición. Pero ya aprenderás, te sabré domesticar.

Apretó los puños y sintió como se hacía daño. Le quiso saltar encima y golpearlo, quiso molerlo a golpes, pero Lucius le había detenido con su bastón, posicionándolo en su estómago. La impotencia lo invadió haciendo que contuviera el aire.

Sentía ganas de llorar. Pero recordó que ayer había llorado frente a Lucius y sintió nauseas. _Ya no más_. Ya no lloraría enfrente de ese individuo ni mucho menos enfrente de Draco aún su vida estuviera en peligro. No les iba a dar la satisfacción de verlo humillado.

— Draco. —lo llamó su padre y Ron pudo percibir un tono de disgusto en su voz—. Serás el encargado de decirle que debe y que no debe de hacer. Ya tiene que ir sabiendo cuál es su lugar en esta casa.

— ¿Y si no quiere obedecer? —preguntó Draco viéndolo directamente dirigiéndole una sonrisa arrogante.

— Podrás hacerle lo que quieras.

Ron se aterró con esa sentencia y un frío le recorrió toda la espalda. Trató de no mostrar ninguna emoción cuando miro que Draco se le acercaba con más seguridad e igual que su padre, lo tomó tan fuerte del brazo que lo había lastimado y lo arrastró hasta uno de los pasillos de la mansión.

Ya habían caminado bastante y sentía que no llegaban a ningún lado. Había algo raro con la actitud de Draco. Analizando un poco y pensando que desde que no había llegado, no había ido directamente a burlarse de él y ahora no le había dicho nada desde que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de su padre. Había permanecido cayado y era como para que estuviera aprovechándose y lanzando palabras mordaces a como quisiera.

— Demonios, Weasley, estás tan delgado. —se quejó y Ron se molestó por su comentario—. ¡No pesas nada!

— ¿Y qué querías? ¡Me tenían de prisionero, Malfoy! No estaba en un hotel de vacaciones. —le dijo apretando sus dientes.

Draco ya no le dijo nada, parecía que no le había prestado atención y antes de mandarlo a la mierda, logró ver como Draco volteó hacía atrás como asegurándose que nadie los siguiera y se detuvieron en una parte que daba hacía un balcón.

— Weasley. —le susurró tan bajo solo para que él pudiera escuchar—. No sé qué te habrá dicho mi padre hasta ahorita, pero no le creas ni la mitad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? —apenas y pudo formular la pregunta—. No me ha dicho nada extraño si a eso te refieres.

— ¿Y te ha hecho algo? —preguntó y después carraspeó, como si la sola pregunta fuera tan difícil de soltar.

Miraba extrañado a Draco, dudando si responderle o no. Lo seguía tomando del brazo y al ver que no le respondía, sintió como lo apretó con más fuerza insistiendo a que hablará de una vez.

— Nomás me ha golpeado. —confesó al final después de meditar la respuesta—. Y fue hoy antes de ir contigo.

Draco buzó fastidiado—. No te confíes de él y ten cuidado con y de él.

— Si, está bien. No era como que tuviera planeado confiar en él.

 _O en ti_ , pensó, pero supo que lo mejor sería omitir esa parte.

— Hablo en serio, Weasley. No bajes la guardia.

Pestañeó varias veces tratando de digerir las palabras que Draco le había dicho. _¿Este era el mismo Draco que hace un rato lo estaba molestando a tal grado de que quiso llorar?_ Con más intensidad pensaba ahora que Draco estaba muy extraño. Pensó rápidamente si se encontraba en una ilusión o si habían cambiado de Draco en algún punto de la guerra. No le cabía en su cabeza que le estaba advirtiendo sobre tener cuidado con su padre y sabía que el Draco que _él conocía_ no le diría nada de eso y simplemente lo dejaría sufrir.

Ron asintió a lo dicho por Draco y miró como este suspiró aflojando un poco su agarre del brazo.

— Continuemos con esto entonces, comadreja. Te daré un recorrido.

¿Estaba pasando algo? Supuso que lo mejor era no enterarse por ahora, no quería saber de que manera estaba en peligro, ya aceptó la advertencia y tendría mucho más cuidado con el patriarca de ahora en adelante. Si lo pensaba bien y quería salir de ahí, lo tenía que hacer ileso o, aunque sea, lo mejor que pudiera.

Con seguridad, ahora le seguía el paso a Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi pequeño Draquito no es tan mala persona:(
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	5. Capítulo IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Para Ron, la situación en la mansión se había tornado extraña.

Desde que estuvo con Draco aquel día no fue tratado como él espero. Todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, las cosas con ellos no habían mejorado, pero tampoco iban para peor. A veces le agradaba esa calma, le hacía sentir menos cruel la situación en la que estaba. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba que eso era una vil trampa por ambos hombres. Ron estaba consciente de la rivalidad de sus familias todo el tiempo y estuvo seguro que de ahí se iban a agarrar para empezar con lo que le tuvieran listo para él y eso hacía que su mente imaginará mil escenarios que le podían tener preparado los Malfoy para torturarlo.

Él, en su cabeza, se había mentalizado y se había preparado para que su vida se terminara de transformar en el infierno sobre la Tierra. Pero ese infierno -que ya tenía bien clavado en su mente- no llegaba.

Ron no quería que lo maltrataran o lo torturaran lanzándole hechizos y maldiciones hasta que perdiera la conciencia, o peor aún, que lo hicieran esclavo sexual. Él no pedía nada de eso y lo único que podía hacer era pensar en los _y sí_. Podía asegurar que lo querían volver loco antes de empezar con lo físico. Lucius por dos días le estuvo _jodiendo_ la existencia, _¡un golpe de su parte también!_ , y Draco hasta le había advertido que no bajara la guardia. Era obvio que iba a estar con los músculos todos tensos del miedo y nervios.

Ahora si sentía que su sanidad mental estaba en juego.

Empezando por todo lo que Draco le había dicho que _debía_ o _no debía_ hacer dentro y fuera de la mansión.

Lo que tenía permitido hacer ya se lo imaginaba, aunque tal vez no a un grado tan extremista. Draco le había dicho que iba a aprender a vivir como un _muggle_ , que si tanto era el agrado que les tenía, iba a hacer todo como ellos. Y, en realidad, lo que no tenía permitido hacer le había dolido más que saberse iba a ser _sirviente_ de su archienemigo de escuela y de su padre.

No tenía permitido contactar con nadie. Draco le repitió, hasta que Ron tuvo ganas de grabárselo en la piel, que todas las ventanas y puertas al exterior reconocían la magia que no les pertenecía a los Malfoy y lo repelían antes de pensar en acercarse y que la _red floo_ para él estaba totalmente bloqueada. Añadiendo que tampoco podía hablar con nadie que no fueran Lucius, Draco o los elfos domésticos cuando hubiera gente dentro de la mansión.

A esa orden se le sumo que no podía seguir ordenes de nadie más que no fueran de Lucius o Draco. Era exclusivo de ellos, por lo tanto, nadie más lo podía mandar.

No tenía derecho a una varita, por lo cual no podía usar magia. Ante esa orden Ron estuvo a nada de gritarle que no necesitaba una varita para usar su magia, pero prefirió guardarlo como su mayor secreto; nunca les diría que, gracias a sus entrenamientos con Harry, tenía la fuerza suficiente para realizar hechizos pequeños sin la necesidad de una varita.

No podía salir a los patios ni jardines si no estaba acompañado por alguno de ellos dos. Tenía que salir casi pegado a uno de sus brazos para que los hechizos de la puerta no le hicieran daño y servía que lo vigilaban para que no se escapara.

Tampoco ninguna de esas ordenes le habían causado ninguna sorpresa, era incluso predecible. Pero lo que le había causado ansiedad de esa conversación fue cuando le dijo la última clausura de ese _imaginario_ contrato: No tenía permitido andar libre por la mansión, una vez que sus labores terminaran, tenía que estar con Draco o con Lucius hasta que se pudiera ir a _su_ habitación.

No creyó en esa última, había pensado que, con la victoria del Señor Tenebroso, la familia completa iba a estar a su total servicio y fuera de la mansión, así que inclusive sentía que rayaba en lo ridículo, pero le habían cumplido cada una de ellas. Y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Se las había ingeniado para marcar en la madera por la parte de atrás del mueble que tenía al lado de la cama los días que llevaba en la mansión, y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, ya llevaba metido ahí tres semanas. Y eran tres semanas en las cuales _los tenía pegados todo el tiempo_ , estaba demasiado tenso, no se podía quitar de encima a esos dos _guaruras_ , los tenía respirando detrás de su nuca a todo momento. Su exclusivo momento de paz era cuando estaba limpiando, cocinando -y solo porque estaba acompañado por los elfos- o en la habitación que le habían asignado.

Con Draco las cosas no habían sido tan complicadas, ya era alguien con quien estaba familiarizado y la convivencia no era tan pesada. No se hablaban demasiado: Draco con sus asuntos y Ron con lo que pudiera mantener la mente ocupada. Pero con Draco no era el problema, el problema radicaba en Lucius. Entendía que eran _amo_ y _esclavo_ y que no debía de tener una estancia agradable, más el patriarca de la familia le hacía imposible la convivencia.

Lucius era un hombre demasiado serio, demasiado exigente, demasiado correcto, simplemente demasiado. Daba miedo con esa aura que desprendía y él le temía. Lo peor era que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con él. Draco se mantenía ocupado aprendiendo de los negocios familiares y saliendo de la mansión, lo cual lo dejaban a solas con el mayor -casi siempre en su oficina o en la biblioteca- y apenas podía respirar o moverse. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas que ni eso pudiera molestar al hombre y le lanzará maldiciones a diestra y siniestra solo por eso.

Incluso, ya estaba empezando a experimentar la paranoia. Cuando estaba solo miraba todo el tiempo a su alrededor, no veía nada, pero podía sentir como si unos ojos lo estuvieran viendo. No quería pensarlo, porque para él sería ir a confirmarlo, pero pareciera que lo estaban siguiendo a donde quiera que fuera y no tenía ningún deseo de saber cuál de los dos Malfoy era. Y, para su colmo, ya había empezado a sentir esa sensación en la habitación y no lo dejaba dormir bien.

Solo había algo que hacía que no perdiera la cordura por completo y era pensar en su familia y en sus amigos. Él sabía que, donde quiera que se encontraran, lo iban a recibir con la mayor de las alegrías e iban a terminar con todo esto juntos, todo lo que él quería era algo de compañía sincera, _una muestra de afecto_ y ya no se lo negaba ni a él mismo, no era tan fuerte como pensó. Ya necesitaba de e _se_ confort y calidez que se le fueron arrebatados.

Estaba encerrado, lo sabía. Estaba solo y lo sentía en cada poro de su ser.

Toda esa condición le llenaba de una gran pena y se sentía tan abatido. Trataba de estar lo más neutral posible delante de sus a _mos_ , no quería volver a ver lastima reflejada en el rostro de Draco ni burla en el de Lucius.

Sin embargo, su estadía era tranquila quitando todo eso. Al poco tiempo de su encierro, se dio cuenta que la mansión no era tan tétrica como todo mundo la pintaba, era fría y desde que llego había un aire de pesadez y penumbra por todas partes, pero no era ese espanto que se decía ser. Hasta le gustaban uno que otro rincón de ese lugar.

Sobre todo, le gustaba contemplar los cuadros y las pinturas en las paredes. La mayoría se trataban de paisajes y, si se concentraba lo suficiente, se imaginaba que caminaba libremente por alguno de esos lugares.

También había aprendido a hacer muchas cosas en el proceso. Supo como hacer cosas de la forma muggle y los elfos eran de mucha ayuda, aprendiendo también de ellos en esas semanas. _Boorey_ , _Vadkey_ y _Seemey_ , dos elfos y una elfina, le tenían demasiada paciencia para enseñarles las cosas sin tener que usar magia. Aún tenía la duda de si confesarles a ellos que podía usar su magia sin varita, si bien le temían a los Malfoy, les eran leales y corría el riesgo de que fueran y le dijeran, así que, todavía se debatía en si decirles o no. No obstante, eso no quitaba que no estuviera tan agradecido con ellos por su ayuda y por su compañía.

Su posición le dolía tanto en su orgullo, pero no era como que pudiera quejarse. No al menos hasta que tuviera un plan para salir de ahí.

Y ahí era también donde se encontraba uno de sus más grandes problemas: aún no había planeado nada para salir.

Tanto miedo, tristeza, nerviosismo, cansancio y tener a _esos_ dos detrás de él todo el tiempo no le daba para pensar en algo para poder quitárselos de encima y que pudiera explorar la mansión a su antojo. Ese era su único plan principal: explorar. Quiso explorar el lugar para buscar una posible salida, tal vez hasta hacer un hueco por alguna de las paredes, pero no podía. Era una de las cosas que lo tenían frustrado pensando en las posibilidades que tenía, sabía de sobra que no había más que una a este paso y no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, porque hasta mal se sentía consigo mismo y sentía que traicionaba a todos allá afuera. Pero cada que lo pensaba, llegaba a la misma conclusión una y otra vez.

Debía de simpatizar con el enemigo.

Simpatizar con Draco lo tenía sin cuidado, podía buscar una manera de convivir con él sin llegar a gritarse o terminando matándose; con lo poco que llevaba ahí, se dio cuenta que no era la persona tan desagradable y engreída que aparentaba, había pequeñas acciones que le demostraban lo contrario. Aunque con sus comentarios era otra cosa, dentro de él sabía que Draco no había tenido otra enseñanza y que así era su manera de comunicarse.

Definitivamente simpatizar con el soberbio de Draco no era lo que lo tenía dudando. Lo que no quería era simpatizar con Lucius Malfoy.

De solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, aproximándose y no se molestó en voltear para ver a quien le pertenecían. Con el solo pisar sabía de quien se trataba. Fue una de las habilidades que adquirió con el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en el calabozo, podía distinguir por la forma de las pisadas quien era la persona que iba hacía él, evitándose sustos y sorpresas.

A pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con Lucius, cada que Draco llegaba a la mansión o estaba fuera de su radar, lo iba a buscar. Al principio creyó que solo lo buscaba para burlarse de él y recordarle que era su sirviente, pero no fue así. Draco solo se mantenía al margen, guardando silencio e inspeccionándolo por unos segundos antes de ocuparse y quedarse con él un tiempo. Le costaba creer eso de él, pero Ron tampoco le decía nada, como si entendiese que lo único que Draco quería era asegurar que aún estuviera en una sola pieza y, también, quería evitarse problemas con él.

— ¿Y mi padre? —preguntó Draco dejando de caminar. Ron decidió voltear a verlo—. No creo que le guste mucho la idea de que estés aquí solo en el comedor. Si te encuentra te puede hacer algo.

— Fue él el que me abandono aquí. Estaba leyendo unos papeles, se paro y se fue. —le explicó frunciendo su ceño—. Preferí quedarme aquí a esperarlo, pero ya me estaba quedando dormido.

Draco rodó los ojos—. ¿Y no pensaste en seguirlo, Weasley? En serio, eres estúpido, ¿hace cuánto que se fue?

— Como una hora o más, no lo sé, perdí la cuenta.

Ron lo observó mientras caminaba y se sentaba en una de sillas de ese largo comedor, quedando frente a él.

— ¿Has estado todo este tiempo ahí parado? —asintió ante su pregunta y Draco soltó un suspiro molesto—. Me voy a quedar aquí contigo hasta que regrese. No te vayas a meter en problemas por tu incompetencia.

— Perdón. —se disculpó sinceramente y se sentó en la silla que daba directamente con Draco, sin que este lo invitara a sentarse. De sobra sabía que con él no había problema si hacía eso.

— Deberías. Además, sabes que nada más lo hago porque eres un inútil.

— Lo que digas, Malfoy.

Ron ya no se molestaba por esa clase de comentarios, o ya no como lo haría en sus tiempos de escuela. Le picaban un poco, pero sin querer se estaba adaptando a la manera de ser de Draco. De alguna forma se sentía agradable, era como si las cosas no estuvieran mal y siguieran con esa rivalidad que los caracterizaba. 

— Draco, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

— ¿Qué? —le contestó con fastidio alzando una de sus cejas.

— ¿Por qué no me han hecho nada todavía?

Draco parecía sorprendido por su pregunta. 

— ¿A qué _mierda_ te refieres?

Ron carraspeó y se removió un poco en la silla—. No me tratan bien, pero tampoco me tratan mal. Solo quería saber el porqué.

No le había contestado de inmediato, lo miró fijamente haciendo una larga pausa.

— ¿Quieres que te tratemos tan mal hasta matarte, Weasley? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —le preguntó apretando sus dientes. Se notaba molesto y Ron se sintió incomodo de repente, pero no pudo evitar preguntar, era algo que lo estaba carcomiendo y necesitaba saber.

— No me malinterpretes, no puedo quejarme de ustedes y de lo que me ofrecen, pero es algo extraño, empezando porqué me eligieron a mí y solo quiero saber la razón. —le fue franco, no tenía motivos para esconder su duda. Lo que si temía era a ver causado que ahora lo empezará a tratar mal.

Contempló como Draco parpadeó un par de veces y su rostro se ponía más serio que de costumbre. Ron se mordió la lengua para no decir que olvidara contestarle. No se iba a echar para atrás.

— San Potter, la sangre sucia y tú nos salvaron de aquel incendio en la Sala de Menesteres. Vida por vida, Weasley. No podía deberles ese favor, menos a ti, comadreja. —respondió con un deje de ironía en su voz, pero la sonrisa que tenía en los labios no daba crédito a las burlas. Ante esa confesión, Ron no se movió y contuvo su respiración sorprendido—. ¿Contento? Sabía que te iba a dar otro motivo más para llorar en las noches.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Ron mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos. La repentina sacudida de emociones que le dio la respuesta de Draco había causado que estos se le pusieran borrosos.

Draco se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Es obvio! Lo tienes en todo el rostro y, a este paso, vas a caer por deshidratación en cualquier momento.

Ron le sonrió abiertamente y Draco le regresó la sonrisa, a su manera claro.

¿Le habrá mentido con su respuesta? ¿Por qué rescatarlo a él después de todo? Ese podía ser un motivo banal, pero al parecer Draco tenía algo de honor que cubrir, y ya que importaba si era mentira o no, le había hecho sentir bien. Parecía que había conseguido la empatía de el menor y eso lo hizo sentir extrañamente bien, _cálido_ , un cálido en su corazón que no sentía desde que lo habían capturado y sintió un ligero cosquilleó en el estómago, atribuido a su ligera y repentina emoción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron va a terminar volviéndose loco con tanta cosa.
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a seguir subiendo el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	6. Capítulo V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Las cosas entre él y Draco habían mejorado de una manera significativa desde aquella conversación que tuvieron en el comedor de la mansión. No había contado con ello, si bien ya había pensado en simpatizar con los dos hombres para poder hacer una estrategia de escape, no había decidido que relacionarse fuera de manera sincera.

Ron supo que fue como si toda la incomodidad y la inseguridad que sentían en el ambiente cuando estaban cerca se hubiera esfumado así de simple. Habían recuperado su rivalidad en los tiempos de Hogwarts, pero de algún modo esta se sentía sana. Ya no solo hablaban para insultarse, tenían conversaciones civilizadas de vez en cuando, ciegamente se tenían confianza uno con el otro, aunque no lo quisieran admitir.

En las últimas semanas, cuando estaba con Draco, era olvidar que todo estaba mal afuera y le hacía abandonar todos aquellos pensamientos pesimistas y todas sus ganas de irse de ese lugar en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Sentía que con él no había pasado nada y que su situación no era la actual. Si bien no era una amistad o algo cercado a lo que tenía con Harry o Hermione, era algo, era su distractor mental y emocional.

Aunque era una lástima que casi no estuviera en la mansión.

No sabía cuáles eran los negocios que lo tenían fuera, nunca hablaban de eso y Ron optaba por no preguntar. No creía que fuera adecuado saberlo, intuía que tenían que ver con el nuevo régimen y con Voldemort, así que mejor omitía esos puntos de la vida del menor de los Malfoy.

También en ese lapso de tiempo, se había tomado la oportunidad para pensar que era lo que iba a hacer con más determinación. Lo había motivado el pensar que estaba siendo egoísta por haber dejado pasar más de dos meses -a eso sumándole lo que estuvo encerrado- y no haber intentado para para llegar a los suyos y cumplir su promesa de rescatar a los que estuvieran en su misma situación.

Y al final había elegido por lo inevitable.

Si bien la relación con Draco ya no era mala, la que tenía con Lucius no mejoraba para nada y necesitaba ganarse su confianza para que le regalará la libertad que requería para estar libre por la mansión o por los jardines. Tenía que haber una manera de escapar, el lugar no era irrompible, y comprendía que no iba a saber cuál era su debilidad sino se acercaba a Lucius y obtenía, aunque sea, un poco de familiaridad.

Pero eso lo hacía inquietarse.

No sabía cómo acercarse a él, más que nada le tenía miedo a que lo lastimara físicamente, y no podía pensar en algo apropiado para empezar a romper el hielo. Todas las ideas que había tenido las descartaba de inmediato. Aparte, el hombre no le ayudaba en nada. Lucius no hablaba absolutamente para nada y para lo único que abría la boca era para maldecir y regañar a todo lo que se moviera.

Inclusive, ya se había instalado en él la comprensión hacía Draco. Ahora entendía porque el joven mago estaba tan amargado y se desquitaba con todo mundo. Si con su persona las cosas estaban difíciles, no se quería ni imaginar lo horrible que debe ser tener a Lucius como padre.

Sabía que escapar no era la única razón por la que quería tener un mejor trato con él. No lo quería aceptar, se negaba a aceptar ese motivo. Era algo que nunca en su vida se lo hubiera planteado y eso lo atribuía por encontrarse en la posición en la que estaba. Pero sin más, sabía que era cierto y era igual de fuerte que sus ganas de escapar.

Y su juicio le decía que si no lo hacía iba a entrar de lleno en alguna clase de locura o depresión por la soledad que lo abrumaba.

Ron nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona solitaria, era de una familia grande, necesitaba compañía para sentirse vivo y perteneciente. Muy en el fondo de su ser, sabía que ese había sido uno de sus impulsos para hablar con Draco más de lo necesario. Más con Draco era comprensible, era alguien conocido, pero no con Lucius. Ese señor que tan altanero, tan soberbio, tan arrogante, que siempre despreció a su padre, que siempre habló mal de su familia.

Algo en él le estaba gritando por su compañía.

Era inútil negarlo ya. Sentía que ese silencio lo estaba asfixiando y ya no podía soportarlo más. Debía encontrar la valentía para hablarle. Algo tenía que llenarlo de valentía para hacer que se acercaran.

Elevó su vista volteando a verlo y, como si la vida se estuviera burlando de él, se encontró con los ojos de Lucius mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos grises, tan fríos que no parecían reflejar ninguna emoción que alojara en su alma, le hicieron temblar ligeramente. Parecía como si le estuvieran llamando, o retando, a hacer algún movimiento y no pensaba en atreverse, estaba seguro que no era bueno que lo estuviera viendo y que lo iba a golpear si movía un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

— Dígame que tanto es lo que me ve, Ronald. —le ordenó Lucius con un tono de voz semejante a la molestia y su rostro reflejaba esa molestia. Ron no contestó y solo atinó a mirarlo. Tal vez no tendría que verlo como una burla por parte de su mala suerte, sino como una oportunidad para poder iniciar con lo que tenía que hacer—. ¡Contéstame!

Ron reaccionó rápido ante el grito irritado de Lucius—. Lord Malfoy, solo estaba pensando en si podía prestarme uno de sus libros de la biblioteca.

Lo había hecho. Había dicho lo primero que le vino a la mente y no pudo ni meditar un momento la estupidez que había dicho. Pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

— ¿Para qué quieres uno de mis libros?

El rostro de Lucius había regresado a su habitual seriedad y su fija mirada parecía que quería atravesarlo hasta verle el alma, _oh, Merlín_ , sentía que le encendía la piel. Ron carraspeó nervioso por la repentina seriedad del mayor.

— Siento que con el silencio que hay me voy a quedar dormido en cualquier segundo. —se atrevió a bromear un poco para aligerar el ambiente—. Antes no era ningún fanático de la lectura, pero veo que hay demasiados libros aquí, así que cualquiera que pueda ofrecerme para distraerme se lo agradecería.

Lucius había dejado de lado los papeles que sostenía y se puso de pie. Su instinto no le había dicho que corría peligro, pero debió suponerlo. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para cuando Lucius ya lo había jalado de sus ropas y de un fuerte empujón lo había aventado hacía su escritorio.

— ¿Crees que no sé lo que planeas? —le preguntó con la misma calma que su rostro reflejaba.—. ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para creer en que no haces esto por conveniencia?

— No sé de qué está hablándome. —había logrado decir. _¿Lo había descubierto?_ Sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta que temía no le permitiera hablar.

— Claro que sabes de que te estoy hablando. ¿O qué, Ronald? ¿No sabes que veo cómo te acercaste a mi hijo? Te conviene, ¿verdad? Te conviene que Draco este de tu lado para que te cuide las espaldas.

Ron no sabía que decir, no comprendía que había pasado, que había dicho mal para que el hombre actuara de esa manera. En su pensar, era imposible que él supiera lo que Ron tramaba, ni siquiera era un plan como tal, no tenía estrategias, no tenía nada todavía, aparte no era su único motivo, _¿cómo era posible?_

El rostro de Lucius no concordaba con la mirada alterada que le lanzaba y eso logró que por su cuerpo recorriera el puro sentimiento de terror y dejó de respirar.

— Señor-

— Cuando creas que estás un paso delante de mí, quiero que sepas que yo ya estaré dos. Si quieres jugar, juguemos, Ronald. —Lucius le hablaba con calma, con una calma que hipnotiza y era aterrador—. Este puede ser un juego de dos, pero que te quede muy claro que aquí el que manda soy yo.

Se le acercó más a su cuerpo, acorralándolo más entre él y el escritorio como si de su presa se tratara. Su mente en algún punto de esa conversación le había dejado de funcionar y la cercanía de sus cuerpos no le ayudaba en nada. Sintió a un cosquilleó extraño en su estómago y un calor que le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

Observó como en el serio rostro de Lucius aparecía una sonrisa burlesca—. Dime, Ronald, ¿qué estás dispuesto a hacer para que _yo_ este de tu lado?

A Ron eso le pareció ser una insinuación que no le apetecía en nada indagar a que se refería y decidió mejor no contestar, no podía, el nudo en su garganta se había intensificado y el miedo no lo hacían hablar.

— Draco siempre se quejaba de lo contestón que era, joven Weasley. ¿Acaso le comieron la lengua?

Reaccionó un poco y trató de empujar el cuerpo de Lucius para que lo soltará, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte y con cada pequeño esfuerzo que hacía, se le acercaba aún más si era posible. Estaba casi recostado en el escritorio y se había comenzado a desesperar.

 _¿En qué estaba pensando? Sabía que era una mala idea_ , maldijo la hora en que abrió la boca. Tenía mucho miedo, ya no quería estar ahí y había comenzado a sentir ganas de llorar. Odiaba no poder usar su magia para defenderse, se sentía indefenso sin una varita y lo que podía utilizar no le servía para defenderse de un individuo poderoso como lo era Lucius. Soltó sin desearlo un sollozo que tenía atorado en su garganta y en Lucius miro lo que parecía ser regocijando con su creciente desespero.

— Padre, necesito a Weasley para que me ayude con algo.

La voz de Draco los había distraído y Lucius había volteado sobre sus hombros para ver a su hijo. Ron aprovechó esa distracción para empujar con más fuerza a Lucius y quitárselo de encima. Sus piernas le temblaban, pero como pudo, se situó detrás de unas sillas que estaban en la oficina escondiendo su cuerpo para que no lo volviera a agarrar.

Respiraba con dificultad y posicionaba su mirada en ambos hombres por igual. Draco miraba a su padre con seriedad y Lucius miraba a su primogénito con una creciente irritación que hizo a Ron ponerse rígido.

— ¿Para qué lo necesitas? —preguntó dedicándole una de sus peores miradas.

— Lo necesito en el jardín. Ocupo unas flores y yo no pienso llenarme de tierra. —explicó con la mayor naturalidad que le fue posible. Ron sabía que estaba intranquilo, sus brazos estaban tensos. Le había lanzado una mirada rápida que se lo confirmo.

— ¿Tan tarde?

— Tengo una cita.

Lucius comenzó a caminar hacía Draco y se había detenido unos pasos delante de él. En momentos como ese, Ron admiraba la valentía de Draco, _¿cómo podía decir que no era valeroso?_ Ante su padre siempre trataba de actuar con tranquilidad y le sostenía sus fuertes miradas, algo que ni él podía hacer.

— Cuando se desocupen, quiero que lo mandes a su habitación. —le ordenó con voz severa y Draco asintió sin decir nada más.

Lucius había regresado a su puesto detrás del escritorio y le había destinado una última mirada antes de que Draco lo sacara rápidamente de ahí. Lo había jaloneado de uno de sus brazos y, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, había comenzado a agitarse ante su toque.

Draco se detuvo lo bastante lejos de la oficina y lo soltó.

— ¿Qué paso? —le preguntó enojado y Ron trató de ocultarle su mirada. No quería verse vulnerable ante Draco, no iba a apreciar ver la lástima de nuevo en su rostro.

— No lo sé.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —demandó saber.

— No lo sé —volvió a responder.

— ¿Cómo qué no lo sabes, Weasley? ¡Estaba casi encima de ti!

Ron estaba demasiado abatido, en realidad no sabía que era lo que había pasado. Según él y analizando lo más rápido que podía ese asunto, no había dicho nada malo o al menos no para hacer que Lucius sospechara de algo o se alterara de aquella manera, ni tampoco para que le lanzara esa insinuación.

— Yo solo le pedí un libro, Malfoy.

— ¿Tú? ¿Un libro? ¡Eres idiota, Weasley! Él sabe por mí que evitabas los libros como la peste.

— No quería nada más que eso. Lo juro. —contestó decaído. No pretendía sonar así, pero así era su sentir, no lo podía ocultar.

Ya no podía huirle más la mirada a Draco y lo vio con sus ojos empañados. No podía explicar la mirada de Draco, pero algo en él hizo que terminara de quebrarse. Y sin esperarlo, se sintió que algo en su pecho se oprimió cuando una de las manos de Draco se cerró alrededor de su hombro en lo que parecía ser un apretón.

— ¿Y las flores? —preguntó repentinamente debido a la impresión que le había dado ese acto por parte de Draco.

Draco se rio—. Son para mañana.

No comprendía cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones, era demasiado para él. A su entendimiento, Draco le hacía ver que con esas acciones se estaba redimiendo por todo el martirio que le hizo pasar en Hogwarts a él y a sus amigos. O bien, la opción que más le daba coherencia era solamente hacia eso por lástima. Pero prefería pensar que Draco a final de cuentas si contaba con un corazón y hacía que sus repentinas acciones por ayudarlo le advirtieran algo que no deseará que pasará. Solo por esa ocasión se dejó llevar por todas sus emociones delante de él y Ron lloró abiertamente enfrente de Draco.

— No tienes porque ayudarme. —logró decirle entre hipidos queriéndole hacer saber que no deseaba que se metiera en problemas con su padre por su culpa.

Había pensado que no lo valía. No valía la pena lo que Draco intentaba hacer por él o por quién fuese. Si Draco estaba decidiendo a ayudarlo, podía hacerlo con su compañía, no así y poniéndose en peligro. Él podía perfectamente encontrar la manera de salir, ya muchas veces se había librado de cosas semejantes sin ayuda. Era su problema y él sabría cómo salir de el sin arrastrar a más gente.

— Lo sé. —contestó después de un largo silencio.

— Aún así, gracias. —le dijo con toda la honestidad que le podía profesar en ese agradecimiento y sintió que apretó más el agarre en su hombro. Escuchó como Draco soltó un suspiró para después refunfuñar entre dientes.

— Mañana saldremos al jardín, es verdad que yo no pienso revolcarme en tierra, para eso estás tú. Vete a tu habitación. —le mandó Draco soltándolo y sin esperar respuesta por parte de él, se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándolo solo en ese largo pasillo.

Ron sintió un estremecimiento y, sintiéndose vigilado de pronto, decidió moverse lo más rápido posible. No deseaba hacerle caso a su paranoia, a lo mejor esta vez no se trataba de eso y si era Lucius el que lo estaba vigilando no quería toparse de nuevo con él. Con la vista trató de ubicar en que parte de la mansión se encontraba y caminó lo más rápido que podía sin correr hasta que se logró encerrar en la habitación.

Decir que estaba sorprendido cuando encendió la vela y que situado en una de las orillas de la cama encontró un libro era quedarse corto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya quiere ir agarrando forma esto, y no se preocupen, realmente esto no es algo así oscuro, pero debido a las circunstancias... ;)
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	7. Capítulo VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

La primera semana de agosto había dado a su fin, el clima cada vez más fresco les regalaba ligeras brisas acompañadas del aroma mojado de los árboles y pasto que se estaban impregnando en cada rincón haciendo los días más relajados dándole la bienvenida al venidero otoño.

Ron cada vez se sentía más y más cómodo en la mansión conforme pasaban los días. Se estaba acostumbrando a la rutina que se le fue impuesta desde el momento que llegó y su actitud se vio mejorada llenándose con una pisca de tranquilidad al sentir que la situación era cada vez más manejable hasta con el asunto de Lucius.

Siéndose sincero, sabía que gran parte de esa pisca de tranquilidad se debía a que no se había topado con Lucius desde hace unos días, desde aquella tarde en su oficina que casi lo hace uno con el escritorio, y se había tomado un poco el tiempo de pensar en lo ocurrido sin llegar a mucho. Últimamente no tenía demasiado tiempo para estar pensando y perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos. Draco lo mantenía ocupado la mayor parte de su tiempo libre haciendo que arreglara y preparara los jardines para el próximo cambio de estación. No sabía si agradecerle o maldecirlo con todos sus fuerzas.

Estaba tan enfrascado en eso que no se había tomado ni el tiempo de poder leer el libro que Lucius le había prestado, solamente leyó las primeras páginas y se sorprendió cuando no le resultaron _tan_ malas, tenía buena información sobre las primeras hipótesis de como inicio el mundo mágico.

Como se había enojado cuando leyó el título y creyó que se estaba burlando de él: « _Inicios de la magia y por qué es importante mantener su pureza»,_ ¿en qué estaba pensando? Eso debió haber sido un chiste cruel, entregándole eso a él, ¿qué le quería hacer ver? Ya era suficiente que hubieran ganado como para que todavía se lo restregara en la cara. Esa misma noche dejó el libro en la esquina más lejana del cuarto maldiciendo a él, a todos sus ancestros y hasta a sus futuras generaciones. Pero cuando se despertó lo analizó mejor y pensó que no le iba a dar el gusto de verlo enojado con él e iba a leer ese _maldito_ libro hasta terminarlo y le iba a pedir otro prestado cuando terminara a ver quién se hartaba primero.

No tenía ni cabeza para estar pensando en eso ahora, _estos Malfoy y sus enormes jardines_ , ¿para qué querían tanto verde y flores si ni salen ahí? Arreglar todo eso para la estación de otoño no era nada fácil como lo sería teniendo una varita o poder usar un poco de magia, si bien le gustaba tener que estar libre afuera en los jardines e invernaderos, hacer todo a su simple conocimiento sin magia era un martirio. Se tomaba horas enteres llenándose de _quién sabe que cosas_ le entregaba Draco para que trabajara y tratando de entender cómo hacer funcionar todo eso sin el uso de magia, a veces llegaba a frustrase tanto que pretendía a ver hecho algo para al final dejar todo tirado mejor.

Seemey salía con él y lo ayudaba, pero no le era justo cargarle la mano y aprovecharse de ella nada más porque podía usar magia y menos a ella que era la que le tenía más paciencia de los tres. Le pedía ayuda con cosas que no podía hacer, pero luego la dejaba hacer las tareas más fáciles y él prefería llevarse lo más laborioso.

_¡Seemey, es verdad!_

Los elfos estaban demasiado inquietos desde que los vio en la mañana para preparar el desayuno. Iban y venían de un lado a otro, aseando aquí y allá con insistencia, murmurando que todo debía estar perfecto y que no debía de verse nada fuera de lugar.

Ron los dejó ser esa mañana y no preguntó nada pensando que a lo mejor se les había zafado un tornillo y habían amanecido muy hacendosos o que, tal vez, Lucius los había regañado y trataban de ponerlo contento. Ante esa idea rodó sus ojos y se dispuso a hacer las obligaciones de la mañana en la cocina mirando todo el desastre _no desastre_ que se armaban los elfos.

Creyó que se habían relajado una vez que los Malfoy dejaron el comedor para irse a sus respectivos sitios a trabajar, pero no, ya era casi la hora de preparar la comida y _¡se pusieron peor!_ ; no le hubiera molestado tenerlos así todo el día, mejor para él si limpiaban lo que a él le correspondía, le iban a quitar deberes de encima, pero ya los había cansado. Esa actitud estaba muy extraña, limpiaban y ordenaban como desquiciados, se aseguraban dos o tres veces que todo estuviera como lo dejaron y luego lo volvían a limpiar y a acomodar. Se cansó de solo verlos.

Algo les pasaba a los _pobres_ seres.

— Oigan, chicos, no es que me queje de que limpien o cumplan los deberes, pero ¿qué _rayos_ les pasa? —los encaró una vez que los pudo agarrar a los tres en la cocina. Estaban murmurando entre ellos unas cosas que no alcanzó a escuchar.

Los tres elfos dejaron de hablar y lo miraban con sus ojos muy bien abiertos, examinándolo. Ron se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna respuesta.

— Es una fecha importante hoy, joven Ronald. —contestó Seemey con timidez.

— Él no lo sabe, es nuevo aquí. —dijo Vadkey con un poco de fastidio en su voz y Boorey le dio un codazo.

Ron soltó un suspiro exasperado—. Si es tan importante pueden decirme, los puedo ayudar en lo que están haciendo.

— Tiene algo que ver con el amo Lucius, joven Ronald.

— Claro que tiene que ver con él. —dijo fingiendo sorpresa—. Díganme en que les ayudo y así terminan más rápido.

— Pero tiene que irse a realizar las tareas del jardín. —le dijo Seemey preocupada negando con ambas manos ante su sugerencia.

— Por un día que no haga algo allá afuera no pasa nada, ya me cansé de ver cómo van y vienen. Se los juro que van a hacer agujeros en el piso por estar pasando y pasando por el mismo lugar.

Los tres voltearon a verse nuevamente para después volver a murmurar cosas entre ellos. Al parecer no pensaban decirle nada, así que, decidió irse a hacer otras cosas y dejarlos volverse locos entre ellos, pero se detuvo cuando vio como entre Boorey y Vadkey empujaban hacía su dirección a Seemey.

— Es un día importante, pero el _amito_ Draco nos dijo que no ocupábamos hacer algo este día, ¡pero simplemente no podemos dejarlo pasar, eso es desleal! —Seemey jugaba nerviosa con sus manos—. Es un día importante porque es el cumpleaños del amo Lucius, joven Ronald.

Ron se sorprendió ante el dato que dijo Seemey y se sorprendió más al ver la lealtad de los elfos; Hermione ya le había hablado sobre eso, que ellos servían a sus amos por más mal que los tratasen, que estaba en sus enseñanzas el conectar así con las personas que los compraban, esa era una de las razones a las cuáles a Hermione se le hacía todo ese asunto injusto para esos seres mágicos.

— ¿Y pensaban hacer algo? —preguntó aún en su asombro.

— Un cumpleaños siempre es digno de ser celebrado, joven Ronald, y no podemos dejar pasar así el del amo Lucius. —dijo Boorey indignado.

 _Así que por eso estaban así_ , supuso que el que Draco les hubiera dicho que no hicieran nada por ese día no fue de su simpatía y era lo que los tenía de cabeza al no saber que hacer. Debían estar pensando en mil y un cosas que podían hacer por Lucius y no llegaban a nada, sería desobedecer a Draco. Miró a los elfos divertidos.

— Pero desobedecerían al _amito_ Draco. —dijo y evitó con todas sus fuerzas no reírse de la cara de espanto que pusieron los tres elfos.

— ¡Por eso no sabemos que hacer! —dijo Vadkey asustado y Boorey le volvió a propinar un golpe con el codo haciéndolo callar.

— Queríamos hacer algo, aunque sea algo pequeño, pero…

— Este año no habrá fiesta. —interrumpió Boorey a Seemey con pesar y a Ron ya no le pareció tan divertida la situación de pronto.

Sería un fastidio tener a Draco molesto por haber desobedecido órdenes, pero ya estaban demasiado estresados con ello como para no ayudarles, al menos los podía ayudar a que planearan algo. Podían planear algo para él llevarse toda la culpa y que no los castigaran a ellos, tenían la mejor de las intenciones en querer hacer ese por su _amo_ y que los castigaran estaba fuera de lugar.

— Saben que pueden meternos en problemas, ¿verdad? —les dijo Ron más que nada para advertirles en los que se podían meter si decidían desobedecer órdenes y vio a los tres elfos asentir al mismo tiempo—. Bien, yo me llevaré toda la culpa.

Ron volvió a contener la risa ante la cara de pánico de los elfos.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Nosotros fuimos lo que le dijimos!

— ¡No podemos hacer que haga eso!

Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo y Ron ya no pudo contener más la risa. Los elfos eran seres exagerados, pero no podía simplemente dejar que los castigaran por ese gesto, no se lo merecían para nada e iban a valer la pena el castigo que le dieran. Aparte, ellos le habían ayudado en todo momento y era una buena ocasión para regresarles un poco el favor.

— Tranquilos, chicos. Déjenme manejar eso a mí. Ustedes dirán que fue mi idea y que fue el que hice todo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo divertido para después comenzar a moverse en la cocina—. Ustedes asuman la culpa cuando sea el cumpleaños de Draco.

Seemey soltó un lamento indignada—. El cumpleaños del _amito_ Draco fue el cinco de junio.

Ron dejó de buscar unos utensilios para empezar con lo que tenía en mente y volteó a verlos a los tres, extrañado. Para esa fecha él ya estaba ahí, apenas tenía un par de días de haber llegado, pero nunca se enteró. Iba a preguntar la razón de no haber sabido nada, pero Boorey se adelantó.

— No nos dejó hacer nada tampoco.

— Y esa vez sí dejó muy en claro que no quería absolutamente nada y solo obedecimos. —dijo Vadkey resentido.

Ron se sintió conmovido y apenado por la actitud de los elfos. Si con Lucius estaban volviéndose locos, debió haber sido muy difícil para ellos el no poder hacer, aunque sea, algo mínimo por el cumpleaños de Draco. Rápidamente la idea que tenía en mente se amplió y les sonrió.

— ¡Hay que hacerles un banquete a los dos entonces! Ya no se partan la cabeza pensando, vamos a cocinarles lo que les gusta. —dijo satisfecho con su idea—. Y para eso ocupo tu ayuda Seemey, ¡ustedes dos! Vayan a pulir la mejor vajilla que tengan aquí y arreglen el comedor. Déjennos a Seemey y a mí la comida de los oxigenados.

Los elfos lo miraron molestos ante como llamo a sus amos, pero contentos se pusieron a correr de inmediato de nuevo de un lado al otro. Ron soltó una carcajada y justo antes de ponerse a buscar los utensilios que necesitaba para poder cocinar, la mano de Seemey había tomado la suya y, cuando volteó a verla, esta lo miraba con los ojos tan brillantes que parecía que iba a llorar.

— Seemey está agradecida. —le susurró y Ron sintió una calidez en su pecho que no pudo evitar asentir ante ese sincero agradecimiento.

No iba a negar que no solo lo hacía por ellos; era la ocasión perfecta para agradecer toda la paciencia y el conocimiento que los elfos le brindaron en estos meses, pero también era una manera de darle las gracias a los Malfoy por lo que han hecho por él. Aún cuando sus familias eran enemigas, aún cuando estuviera ahí de sirviente y a veces lo hacían enojar, aún así, le habían dado una habitación donde dormir, baño propio, ropa nueva, comida, el trato no era tan malo como pensó, pero lo que más importante era que lo habían sacado de ese calabozo. Definitivamente también aprovecharía la ocasión para darles a entender que se sentía _un poco_ agradecido con ellos.

Seemey le fue indicando y ayudando con la preparación comida para no arruinarla.

La elfina todavía se reía de él por las primeras veces que cocinó para la familia, fueron un total desastre, _comer era lo suyo, no cocinarla_ , y Seemey se ofreció a siempre estar a su lado cuando le era la hora de preparar los alimentos. Aunque no todo era tan malo, había visto a su madre cocinar en muchas ocasiones en la cocina de La Madriguera y trataba de imitar lo que aprendió con solo verla, solo tenía que ponerse un poco creativo para que entre él y Seemey preparan los alimentos correctos durante el día.

Se tardaron más de lo normal porque Seemey de último minuto había decidido en preparar un pequeño pastel para el postre y que se viera que era para la ocasión del cumpleaños del mayor. Esperando que no se molestaran por la leve tardanza, se puso a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

La vajilla estaba tan bien pulida que brillaba, los candelabros tenían todas las velas encendidas. El único momento que tuvieron de estrés Seemey y él fue al momento de ordenar la mesa y que todo se mirara perfectamente. Pero lo lograron y la mesa estaba ordenada para que los dos pudieran tomar los alimentos sin problemas.

Una vez que todo estaba puesto en su lugar, Seemey y Vadkey se metieron a la cocina y le dijo a Boorey que fuera por los _amos_ para que se pusieran a comer. Era la comida favorita de los dos a lo que le había dicho Seemey, dijo que ni ella sabía si tenían una, pero era lo que pedían para cocinar en esas ocasiones. Los gustos de Draco y los de Lucius no variaban demasiado, ambos platillos principales consistían en carne de pato y patatas acompañados de una copa con agua y otra con vino, el aperitivo una sopa de verduras y otra de cebolla, pan con mantequilla y una barra de mantequilla extra y de postre el pastel de chocolate para ambos.

En el momento que padre e hijo entraron por las puertas del comedor contuvo su respiración para luego soltarla cuando les vio las caras de sorpresa.

— La comida está servida, señores. —dijo Ron sin poder ocultar un poco su orgullo ante la reacción de los Malfoy. Se esperaba enojo, pero no eso.

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Weasley? —le preguntó Draco serio.

— La idea fue mía. —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Feliz cumpleaños, Señor Malfoy y atrasados para ti, Malfoy. Espero les gusten los alimentos y si me necesitan estaré limpiando la cocina.

Ron salió rápidamente de ahí hacía de regreso hacía la cocina tomando ventaja de la sorpresa total de los dos Malfoy. _Ay, Merlín_ , que hasta le dieron miedo que no se movieron ni dijeran nada por lo que prefirió correr y esconderse en la cocina antes de que le empezaran a gritar. Miró a los elfos comiendo y decidió unírseles para ya no pensar en sí hizo bien en huir o no.

Paso bastante tiempo metido en la cocina esperando a que alguno de los dos se apareciera y al menos le dijera una grosería, pero solo hubo silencio. Había preparado todo para lavar los platos que entrarían flotando a la cocina en ese tiempo y nada pasaba. Vadkey salió a ver qué había pasado y lo único que salía y venían eran lo que se utilizó para la comida.

Cuando terminaron de tener todo limpió, los elfos se fueron a descasar y él estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero su curiosidad ganó y se asomó al comedor para toparse con nadie. No había nadie ahí y una sintió un pequeño sentimiento de ira crecer en su estómago.

— Desgraciados malagradecidos. —murmuró molesto y bufando se encaminó a su habitación—. Ni por mera cortesía, tanto tiempo metidos en la cocina ni eso merece, tenían que ser ellos, claro.

Subió las escaleras haciendo un escándalo con los pies y tomó la perilla de la puerta con más fuerza de lo necesaria dispuesto a seguir con su rabieta, pero cuando azotó la puerta y prendió la vela para no quedarse a oscuras, fue como si todo su coraje nunca hubiera existido.

Una nota y un trozo de pastel estaban en la mesita de noche.

Se acercó incrédulo a tomar la nota y sus mejillas ardieron cuando la leyó.

 _Gracias.  
_ _L._

No lo podía creer, Lucius, Lucius Malfoy, la persona que no le daba ni los buenos días, le había agradecido por el detalle. Le tendría que informar mañana a primera hora a los elfos que se quedaron desconcertados al ver que sus amos se fueron sin avisar. Así podría calmarlos, dejarles saber que no hicieron nada malo y que no estaban molestos con ellos. Ya luego Draco le diría si fue algo demasiado inoportuno o no, pero sigue firme en recibir él solo el castigo. Sintió un repentino hormigueo en el estómago, no sabe si por la vergüenza del agradecimiento o por haberse enojado por nada.

Sacudió su cabeza dejando su inesperada vergüenza de lado. Tomó el plato entre sus manos y se sentó en el piso posicionando la vela y el pastel delante de él. Necesitaba esperar despierto a que fueran las doce de la noche, iba a aprovechar ese pastel para la ocasión, el reloj grande de la mansión le informaría con su canto cuando fuera la hora.

El día no podía terminar sin un poco de melancolía y no podía empezar el siguiente sin un poco de tristeza y dolor por las sombras que todavía cargaba, de las cuáles, no sabía absolutamente nada todavía. El dolor que le abrumaba todavía por las noches le asfixiaba y lo hacía sufrir al recordar todo. Ya no quería recordar, el daño era irreversible, pero era como una clase de tortura que en la oscuridad siempre le embargaba y eran días como ese en los que se sentía tan resignado.

Ya estaba cansado, cansado de sentir eso.

Fue cuando escuchó el reloj que con lagrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta, logró susurrar:

— Feliz cumpleaños, Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es algo así como un extra, jajaja, y la verdad no supe el cumpleaños exacto de Lucius así que decidí ponerlo ahí para aprovechar el pastel (8
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me animaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortogradía, disculpen de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	8. Capítulo VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Justo cuando creyó que las cosas iban a estar mejor con Lucius, se equivocó. Ron ingenuamente creyó que una vez que encontró ese libro, y _esa nota_ , en su habitación había logrado lo que quería.

Con el libro, había pensado que era una ilusión, pero cuando tocó el libro con sus dedos, y después del coraje que le hizo pasar el título, sintió como un pequeño calor se extendía por su estómago.

Con la nota había sido diferente, se había emocionado bastante y pensó que ahora si podía acercarse a Lucius sin temores a que lo maldijera, fue cómo lograr lo que quería para sus avances con el mayor.

Cuando Draco le había dicho que era un inútil en lo de los jardines y que les dejaría ese trabajo a los elfos, supo que volvería a encarar a Lucius. La primera vez, recuerda como le temblaron las piernas al estar solo otra vez con él pensando que se le podía acercar y acorralarlo de nuevo, pero se tragó todos sus miedos y se acercó, con el libro en mano, agradeciendo el gesto igual a como Lucius lo había hecho con su nota. Fue inútil. Lucius lo había ignorado totalmente.

Al principio lo dejo pasar más insistió, en varias ocasiones siguientes a esa, preguntándole por el significado de alguna palabra que no entendía, otras para comentar algo sobre el libro, había leído más lento el libro de lo normal para tener ideas, ya hasta había llegado a comentarle cosas sobre el clima y se estaba exasperando cada vez más al no ver resultados, _¡nada había funcionado!_ , no lo dejaba acercarse. Ron había tratado hasta el cansancio lograr que el hombre le dirigiera más que simples sílabas.

No entendía si era por desconfianza la que hacía que Lucius no se sintiera cómodo con él, pero él debería de ser la persona que se sintiera incómoda con esa situación _¡no él!_ No es como si pudiera hacer algo en su contra si le contaba algo que no debía saber, ¡no podía ni usar magia! Ni siquiera sabía quiénes de la Orden habían sobrevivido como para tratar contactarse con ellos y aún así se atrevía a hacerse el ser más digno e ignorarlo.

Sin embargo, en ese tiempo se había tomado un poco el tiempo para, por fin, pensar en la pregunta que le había hecho: _«¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para que yo este de tu lado?_ » Lo había meditado mucho preguntándose un sinfín de veces si valía la pena hacer lo que a Lucius le placiera con él y la respuesta ante su pregunta siempre lo dejaba vacilando.

 _Sí_.

Para él si valía que lo usará como le placiera mientras pudiera tenerlo de su lado. Y, para su pesar, no tenía un mejor plan así que él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que lo dejará andar libre buscando por la mansión algún lugar para poder irse o tan solo con que le pudiera preguntar por los suyos y le dijera quienes estaban vivos o muertos.

Cabía la posibilidad que Lucius no tuviera buenas intenciones al querer acercarse a él de esa manera, era muy probable que también quisiera ganarse su confianza para sacarle la poca información que sabía y poder destruir a los pocos que quedaran de su bando, si es que aún había alguien. Pero tendría cuidado. Creía que podría aguantar y no dejarse llevar, creía que podría no darle su confianza nomas por eso. Ya lo había pensado antes y seguirá firme. Su cuerpo podía estar atado, podía utilizarlo a su antojo, podía ensuciarlo, podía romperlo, pero él no iba a poder tocar su alma. Su alma y su espíritu era lo único que tenía ahora y lo único que le pertenecía aún. Podía tratar todo lo que quisiera destrozar su alma y no se lo iba a permitir. Así que, _sí_ si valdría la pena el sacrificio de su cuerpo.

Lucius no le había insinuado nada ya y él no iba a preguntar por ello. Pensó que solo le había dicho aquello para asustarlo y reírse del miedo que provocaba en él. Las noches de desvelo que tuvo analizando si aceptaba lo que le pidiera o no ya no las iba a recuperar.

A veces odiaba ser tan iluso.

Le tomó todo un mes, pero por más que prolongo su lectura, ya había terminado de leer el libro. Estaba indeciso si pedir otro prestado, total, pedirlo no había ayudado en nada en su intento de acercamiento, pero realmente se había entretenido. Le había gustado estar distraído cuando estaba sin hacer nada en la mansión y fue una buena opción.

Tal vez no lo había empezado por gusto, pero si lo terminó porque quiso. Si Hermione se enterara de ello, primero se reiría y después se sentiría orgullosa de él por haber hecho algo que ella siempre intento que hiciera.

— Vaya, tenía tiempo que no te miraba sonreír así. —le dio Draco de repente haciendo que se sobresaltara. Había olvidado completamente que se encontraba con él en esos momentos—. ¿En qué pensabas que te saco de tu miseria?

Draco llevaba ya varios días que no salía de la mansión y se comportaba un poco raro. Un día llegó con muchos papeles y periódicos en la mano, le había pedido ayuda para llevarlos a una oficina que tenía para el solo y desde entonces no había salido de ahí más que para comer y ducharse. Se la pasaba revisando minuciosamente esos documentos y, por las ojeras tan pronunciadas que tenía, suponía que no había salido ni para dormir. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era un poco raro, era demasiado extraño.

— En nada que te importe, Malfoy. —contestó fingiendo molestia probando si eso aligeraba el ambiente y Draco soltó los papeles que traía en la mano para verlo directamente.

— Supongo que fue un buen recuerdo. —Ron solo optó por asentir y sonreírle—. Weasley, te he querido preguntar desde hace días sobre algo.

Ron dejó de sonreír—. Claro, mientras no sea nada personal o de algo que les pueda servir a tus _amigos_ , pregunta lo que quieras.

No sabía a qué se debía su comportamiento, hasta en el ambiente se sentía la tensión, pero no quería preguntarle en caso de que se molestara con él, quería evitarse problemas con él lo mejor posible y si Draco no quería decirle o pedirle ayuda en algo, él no le ofrecería nada más de lo necesario, solo respondería lo que le preguntara y si ocupaba mentir, lo haría.

— Tú… quiero decir, ¿ustedes no supieron nada de Severus antes de que Hogwarts se convirtiera en un campo de batalla?

Algo cambio en la mirada de Draco ante esa pregunta y no pudo ocultar la impresión que sintió. Su cerebro empezó a trabajar rápidamente, _¿ellos no sabían que estaba muerto?_

— ¿Por qué? —logró articular. Iba a sacar un poco de información antes de soltarle lo que sabía a Draco, por algún motivo no sabía y no iba a decirle algo de esa magnitud sin saber que estaba sucediendo.

— Severus es mi padrino y él siempre trató de cuidarme hasta de mis propios padres, vio por mí todo el tiempo y no he podido dar con su paradero. Desde que _él_ ganó la guerra he intentado buscarlo por todos lados, le he preguntado a todos los que conozco, pero nadie me dice nada.

Draco en algún punto de la conversación había apretado sus puños y su rostro mostraba enojo y él seguía igual de impresionado, _¿por qué les estaban ocultando que lo habían matado?_ Él lo vio morir. Nagini había matado a Snape, lo habían descubierto y _él_ no había vacilado en aniquilarlo por traicionarlos. Los mortífagos eran seres muy crueles, se hubiera esperado que hasta se burlaran de la osadía que había cometido Snape al haberlos traicionado.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes?

— ¡No sabemos nada, Weasley! Al principio queríamos creer que logró irse de aquí y ocultarse, pero no se ha tratado de comunicar con nosotros.

Había una razón detrás para que le estuvieran ocultando esa información a Draco. Tal vez porque era una persona especial para él y no querían que se pusiera en contra de ellos por haberlo matado. Era imposible que Lucius no supiera, estaba seguro que él hubiera podido manejar la situación, _¿por qué ocultarle eso a su hijo?_

— ¿Tu padre-?

— Mi padre tampoco sabe de él, no ha salido de la mansión desde entonces, está esperando por si llega a aparecer por aquí. —confesó débilmente.

Ahora si Ron estaba impactado. Estaba totalmente seguro que su boca se encontraba abierta. Independientemente de todo lo que trató de hacer Snape para ayudarlos y ayudar a la Orden, fue uno de ellos y entre ellos deberían saberlo todo, más esa clase de cosas, no comprendía como los Malfoy no supieran eso. No podían ser los únicos que supieran de la muerte de Snape, aparte de Voldemort y su serpiente.

— ¿Por qué nadie les dice nada? 

— El Lord no nos tiene confianza desde… ¡Eso a ti que te importa! ¿Sabes o no, Weasley? —le gritó Draco con desesperación en su voz y Ron flaqueó por unos segundos saliendo de su impresión.

La conmoción seguía presente en sus ojos, pero Ron no sabía que decirle—. Yo… bueno, Mal-Draco, yo…

Draco lo miró exasperado y se levantó caminando hacía él—. Si supieron que fue de él, ¡quiero que me digas! ¡Necesito saberlo!

Esa mirada, esa mirada de dolor, nunca la había visto en los ojos de Draco y había logrado que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza. Entendía ese sentimiento. Entendía que era no saber de las personas que más querías y no saber si estaban vivas o muertas. _Mierda_ , él mismo tenía sintiendo eso desde mucho antes que lo capturaran. Sabía lo que era sufrir por no saber y sabía que era una herida a la cual no le podías dar cierre; esa herida es la más dolorosa de todas, porque, mientras no sepas que sucedió ella seguirá ahí abriéndose cada vez más y más hasta que el dolor sea insoportable.

Estaba consciente de que mató a Dumbledore y ese era suficiente motivo para no decirles nada y que dónde quiera que este el cuerpo de Snape se quedara ahí sin nadie que lo visite. Aparte, nunca los trató bien cuando fue su profesor y se había ganado todos sus apodos a pulso, lo llamo _bastardo_ , _grasiento_ , _murciélago_ y en serio lo detestó durante muchos años, pero sabía que esas eran solo excusas. Todo tiene una razón de ser y Snape actuó así porque era lo mejor para ayudar, _¿no?_

Con pesar decidió que lo mejor era decirle. No sabría lo que pasaría de ahí, pero hará un esfuerzo por consolarlo si lo necesitaba. _Snape está muerto_ , Draco se merecía saber y darle un cierre a ese dolor. Sufrirá, eso sin dudarlo, pero es un dolor que es inevitable y necesita sufrirlo. Hasta Lucius estaba esperando por la llegada de Snape. Por ambos, era mejor que lo supieran ya.

 _Si no saben, eso quiere decir que no han tirado o enterrado el cuerpo_ , ese pensar lo había sacudido. _Capaz y todavía estaba en la Casa de los Gritos_ , Snape no se merecía eso, no se merecía que su cuerpo se estuviera pudriendo en algún lugar sin nadie que lo visite y que su alma descanse en paz. No había visto los recuerdos que le entregó a Harry, pero cual hubiera sido su razón, sabía que los había ayudado y él también lo iba a ayudar, necesitaba que Draco encontrará su cuerpo, lo enterraran y le dieran despedida.

La guerra no era justa para ningún bando.

Ron se levantó decisivo—. Draco, es mejor que te prepares, tienes que saber esto desde el principio.

— Weasley, solo-

— No, Draco. —lo interrumpió—. Ocupas saberlo todo. Necesitas… no, mereces que-

— ¿Qué se merece mi hijo, Weasley? —la voz de Lucius se escuchó por toda la oficina de Draco y no se habían percatado de su presencia. Ambos al escuchar su voz se sorprendieron y Draco le dio cara a su padre. Ron se puso totalmente rígido.

Volteó automáticamente a su dirección y vio a Lucius parado al inicio de la puerta mirando directamente a su hijo y sus ojos se notaban tan molestos, parecían que querían atravesar a través de Draco. Sus ojos volvieron a ver a Draco y notó como este había palidecido.

— Le había preguntado sobre unas cosas, padre. 

— ¿Mi hijo merece de _tus_ atenciones, joven Weasley? —preguntó ignorando por completo lo que Draco le había dicho.

A pesar de que la pregunta iba dirigida a él, no había dejado de ver a Draco ni un segundo. Ahora parecía que lo estaba retando. Y cualquiera que haya sido el sentido en esa pregunta, hizo que se sintiera incómodo.

— Padre, yo solo-

— Vete, Draco. Danos privacidad por un momento. —ordenó.

— Pero, padre-

— Draco. —dijo su nombre en forma de advertencia y solo eso basto para que hiciera a su hijo asentir silenciosamente.

Algo no estaba bien. Sus sentidos se habían encendido y algo le decía que estaba en peligro, más cuando miró a Draco pasar al lado de su padre y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, ahora Lucius se encontraba viéndolo fijamente a él. No comprendía que era lo que Lucius quería. Él mismo lo había mandado con Draco diciéndole que ya lo tenía harto y que mejor se fuera a _fastidiar_ a su hijo.

Cuando ya no se escucharon los pasos de Draco, Lucius cerró la puerta y Ron dejó de respirar. Trató lo mejor que pudo para no demostrar su creciente miedo y no tensar sus músculos en el momento que el mayor comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

Silenció sus pensamientos de huida, en ese momento no le importó su seguridad. Lo que estaba platicando con Draco era más importante, tenía que decirle ya. A Lucius le consternaba también, los dos tenían que saber, podía hablar con ambos al mismo tiempo. Debía hacerle saber eso al mayor para que trajera a su hijo de vuelta.

— Señor, Draco y yo estábamos-

— Yo no te di la libertad de que llamaras a mi hijo por su nombre. —el enojo en la voz de Lucius hasta se podía palpar. Ron se preguntaba que tanto podía huir si pegaba la carrera de su vida.

— Es algo-

— No me interesa de lo que estaban hablando, no vine a hablar contigo de él. —lo interrumpió y el tono empleado en su voz no le dejaba a dar más réplicas, tendría problemas si seguía hablando.

A Ron se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Para qué me ocupaba, Lord Malfoy?

Por segunda ocasión, Lucius se le acercó tanto hasta que logró acorralarlo solo que ahora sus piernas habían golpeado con el sofá donde hace unos minutos estaba sentado y uso todas las fuerzas que tenía en sus piernas para no caerse y que Lucius se pudiera recostar sobre él.

— Es una situación que necesito discutir contigo y no pienso prolongarlo más. —le susurró—. Como sabrás, yo también tengo necesidades.

Lucius cada vez se acercaba más a su cara y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba pensando en golpearlo para quitárselo de encima, pero desde ya sabía que esa era una mala idea. Debía dejar que el hombre terminara de hablar y saber a dónde quería llegar para poder lograr lo más antes posible que Draco regresara con ellos y finalizaran lo de Snape.

— ¿Qué clases de necesidades, señor? —preguntó nervioso.

Lucius sonrió—. Necesidades que desde que mi esposa se fue, no he podido complacer.

 _¿Narcissa?_ Esa pequeña realidad lo golpeó de pronto, era verdad, Narcissa ya no estaba; desde que había llegado a la mansión no la había visto más y no se había puesto a pensar en ello, su mente simplemente lo ignoró y siguió con todo lo demás. Pero eso no importaba ahora, _¿qué necesidades tenía Narcissa que él podía cubrir?_ , era algo obvio para él que Narcissa no se ocupaba del hogar más que para mandar y que todo estuviera en orden.

Extrañado miró a Lucius tratando de buscar en su mirada a que se refería, pero solo vio en ellos un brillo extraño y antes de que pudiera cuestionar de que hablaba supo a qué _necesidades_ se refería. Ron sintió como el calor poco a poco se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

Tenían que ser _esa_ clase de necesidades.

Lucius pareció leer su mente, o puso alguna facción que delató su pensar, porque soltó su basto al pasar un brazo por atrás de su espalda y lo pegó por completo a su cuerpo. Sintió ahora más que nunca las ganas de correr. Se removió un poco tratando de zafarse, pero ya lo tenía atrapado.

— Dime, Weasley, ¿ellos…? —no terminó de formular esa pregunta y su tono de voz hizo que dejara de removerse y verlo a los ojos. Por los ojos de Lucius paso una emoción que no alcanzó a distinguir antes de que volviera ese extraño brillo—. ¿Tú alguna vez lo has hecho con un hombre?

Ron trató lo más que pudo de deshacer el nudo de su garganta y contestarle o hacer, aunque sea, un sonido. Aún pudiendo usar sus músculos, negó con la cabeza.

— Entonces seré paciente.

 _Merlín, merlín, merlín_ , ya no estaba tan seguro de si querer hacer eso o de si valía realmente la pena.

En su momento de confusión Lucius ya lo había recostado en el sofá y se había posicionado encima de él. Lucius paso su lengua por su oreja y Ron soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Hubo un movimiento tan deprisa que Ron no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; Lucius ya lo tenía firmemente agarrado de la cintura con ambas manos y pegó sus labios besándolo haciendo que un ardor le recorriera desde la cara hasta el estómago.

Más tardo en pensar si corresponder o quedarse quieto cuando ya lo había hecho. En él sintió la urgencia de corresponder; tal vez fue por el calor del momento o porque suponía que si no lo hacía él se iba a enojar, pero cuando lo hizo notó como Lucius se pegaba cada vez más a él y su respiración se comenzó a hacer más pesada.

Cerró sus ojos cuando la lengua de Lucius pasó por sus labios y los entreabrió para darle paso en su boca. Soltó un gemido haciendo que se separaran. Ese sonido salió de su boca dejándolo avergonzado, eso era una señal de que se estaba dejando llevar. Lucius aprovechó ese momento para inclinar su cabeza y poder susurrarle al oído.

— ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para que _yo_ este de tu lado, _Ron_? —le volvió a hacer esa pregunta y le tembló todo el cuerpo.

Logró sentir una dureza golpeando en una de sus piernas y fue cuando logró decidirse. Ya no tenía nada más que pensar, paso noches meditando ese escenario y había decidido hacerlo, no debía acobardarse ahora. El asunto de Snape tendría que esperar un poco más. Esa era su oportunidad y necesitaba tomarla antes de que alguno de los dos terminara por arrepentirse.

Abrió sus ojos y encontró la mirada de Lucius sobre él, esa mirada grisácea que lo veía tan intensamente lo dejó sin aliento una vez más y sintió todo su rostro caliente al tenerlo muy cerca. Su respiración chocaba contra él provocándole un hormigueo en el estómago. El cerebro definitivamente le dejó de coordinar con su garganta, no sería capaz de soltar palabra alguna por lo cual levantó ambas manos al rostro de Lucius y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no temblar, lo tomó entre ellas terminando de acortar la distancia en ambos y lo besó sin dudar más.

Quizás eso no sería tan malo como pensaba.

Quizás él podía permitirse dejarse llevar solo en esas circunstancias.

Quizás podía olvidarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Quizás…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya por fin estos dieron el salto. Recuerdo que me hubiese gustado prolongarlo un poco más, pero luego pensé mejor la historia y fue cuando aquí me pareció el momento ideal.
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	9. Capítulo VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Advertencia: Contenido +18
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Había algo que lo estaba molestando al no comprender que pasaba.

Esa molestia fue lo que lo hizo reflexionar el motivo por el cual no le daba _miedo_ el ser tocado de aquella forma. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si usar la palabra _miedo_ encajaba con lo que debería de sentir en realidad.

Cuando los mortífagos lo capturaron, lo lastimaron demasiado físicamente que cuando los tenía tan cerca no se alejaba nomás por terco, pero deseaba que no se le acercaran más haciéndole temblar las piernas. Recordaba cada herida, maldición tras maldición, como con cada vez más diversión le propinaban golpe tras golpe logrando que les desarrollara cierto sobresalto a sus verdugos. Él sabía que no importaba todos los ánimos que se dio para nunca agachar la cabeza y rendirse ante ellos y el dolor, fue algo de manera inevitable el sentimiento de inquietud que lo acompañó después de tanto, uno que siempre lo hizo estar alerta a todo momento.

Pero se sorprendió cuando descubrió que realmente con los Malfoy nunca sintió esa necesidad de estar alerta todo el tiempo.

La primera vez que estuvo ahí con ellos si se asustó por lo que pudieran hacerle y Lucius no ayudó con ello, estuvo torturándose mentalmente por días y hasta la fecha la paranoia de sentirse vigilado cuando estaba solo no se había ido del todo, pero después que no le hicieron lo que tanto pensó que le harían y que lo trataran decentemente, había bajado con ellos la guardia sin pensar y estaba seguro que fue cuando empezó a sentir la comodidad con ellos haciendo que esa ligera intranquilidad lo abandonara de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, ese no era su punto, pero fue que intuyó que cuando estuvo capturado nunca fue tocado de esa manera y nunca desarrollo un miedo real ante ese hecho y al ser tocado, y si a eso le sumaba la sorpresiva comodidad que desarrolló sin querer, era ahí que atribuía a que ese era el motivo por el cual no le dio una razón para sentir _miedo_ en realidad al estar con Lucius y el haber analizado que _valía_ la pena hacerlo.

Fue entonces que pensó en su madre y en todo lo que les había dicho sobre el amor.

Su madre era una romántica sin duda y siempre platicaba con sus hijos sobre como debían ser las relaciones entre dos personas, que siempre debía de haber amor o al menos un cariño para hacer de todos los momentos especiales y poder compartir con esa persona no solo intimidad física, sino también intimidad emocional. Ella siempre les decía que la persona que ellos escogieran tenía que ser especial para compartir con ella sus alegrías, sus miedos, sus anhelos, sus inseguridades, su todo; esa persona tenía que estar con y para ellos incondicionalmente, tanto como ellos para ella.

Siempre se ponía de ejemplo a ella y a su padre. Que la comunicación era la base de toda relación, desde el primer momento se tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa para saber que estaban dispuestos a aceptar y si no deseaban aceptar ciertas cosas, que esa persona ni ellos debían cambiar lo que eran y lo mejor era se fueran. Les decía que, así como ellos, todo tenía que ser reciproco, que todo era a base de construir un camino juntos, amándose.

Lo hizo repasar sus relaciones pasadas y su última ilusión con Hermione. Él sabía lo que sintió por ella y, lo poco que duró con ella de esa forma, fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta que solamente eran dos amigos que habían buscado algo a lo cual aferrarse en esos momentos tan difíciles, algo que los hiciera sentir que seguían con vida y que todavía podían sentir _algo_. No dudaba de ese amor que sintió por ella, nunca podría hacerlo, la amo demasiado -y aún lo hacía-, pero no de la manera que el creyó que lo hacía; el amor por ella se apaciguó tan rápido como llegó al besarse por primera vez y entonces entendió que ella siempre fue un capricho para él, un capricho que estuvo agradecido no llego más lejos. No hubiera sabido manejar la situación si hubieran llegado a _más_ y no se hubiera sentido cómodo, como tanto le decía su madre también.

Esas charlas eran las peores, las incómodas charlas en las que les recalcaba que no debían entregarse a cualquiera, que no solo porque eran hombres debían dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos y no entregarse a una persona especial. Ella decía que no esperaba ni quería que se fueran castos hasta el matrimonio, que esa no era su intensión al hablar con ellos, pero su madre les comentaba con sensibilidad que la primera vez era para una persona a la cual nunca iban a olvidar y, así como esa primera vez jamás se olvidaba, que lo mejor era que fuera con quien tuvieran confianza y se sintieran cómodos, que les llenara de ilusión el compartir ese momento con alguien y no solo algo barato y rápido del momento o por presión de otras personas.

Ron siempre buscó esa ilusión, deseó por tanto tiempo encontrar a esa persona especial de la que tanto había idealizado, quiso sentir esos sentimientos de los cuales hablaba su madre todo el tiempo y a pesar de ser una persona muy impulsiva en sus sentimientos quiso mantener siempre una línea en sus deseos y no hacerlo hasta que estuviera totalmente seguro de que estaba sintiendo todo lo que su madre le describía como _mariposas en el estómago_. Realmente quería seguir esos pasos.

Su madre nunca se equivocaba, él siempre confió en su madre en ese aspecto, por algo la relación de sus padres había durado tantos años y con tantos hijos de por medio; sabía que nadie mejor que su madre para hablar esos temas, estaba llena de sabiduría, era su fuerte. Por eso, no quería creer que todo lo que les compartió por tantos años fuera una mentira.

Ahí era cuando no comprendía como tener _esa_ clase de intimidad con alguien que era esa persona especial, con alguien que sabía era parte del enemigo y por quien no guardaba ninguna clase de afecto, no le molestaba para nada.

Y no era cualquier persona con la que había decidido intimar.

No entendió a qué se refirió cuando dijo que sería paciente, y cuando las caricias solo fueron superficiales, creyó que lo que había pasado entre ellos quedaría en solo algo de un momento una vez que el orgasmo menguara, un desliz de su parte o que Lucius había saciado la curiosidad que tuviera con él y se burlaría de él por ser quien es, tal vez burlarse de sus padres también, y lo dejaría ahí tirado. Pero se sorprendió cuando no fue así y le dijo que su próximo encuentro sería en su habitación.

Solo habían pasado unos días, pero habían podido caer en una clase de rutina tan rápido en la que él aceptaba y Lucius lo esperaba en su habitación. « _ **Antes de que te vayas** , Ronald. Te estaré esperando._» era lo que le decía cuando quería que fuera con él y se escabullera en la noche una vez que los demás habitantes de la mansión estuviesen dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

No iba a negar que eso si le asustaba, él se conocía muy bien y sabía que era una persona que sentía todo o nada, lo daba todo o no daba nada y era una persona se dejaba llegar mucho por sus emociones; esas emociones a veces tomaban lo mejor de él y era lo que lo movía para tomar sus decisiones y a veces no se daba cuenta cuando estas emociones le ganaban que le asustaba el que pudiera llegar a sentir _algo_ por el mortífago gracias a eso que estaban haciendo, pero no era tan estúpido y también sabía que era por un motivo y tenía una meta a la cual llegar, por lo cual, él no sería capaz de _sentir_ más allá de las caricias era tan ilógico que le sucediera algo tan horrible como eso.

Pero Ron se sentía tan nuevo en aquello, como a un niño al cual le acaban de enseñar algún nuevo hechizo y él lo repetía una y otra vez. Eran encuentros furtivos tan suaves en los cuales llegaban a nada y a todo a la vez, las caricias eran tan bien dedicadas que lo hacían olvidarse de la situación en la que estaba, solo se concentraba en _él_ y en nadie más, su corazón latía desbocado en cada beso y, el frío que normalmente lo acompañaba por las noches, se iba por esos momentos y lo acompañaba una extraña calidez que le gustaba.

Hasta que el momento terminaba, el orgasmo los abandonaba y Lucius, con la falta de tacto y delicadeza que lo caracterizaba, lo corría de su habitación.

A veces le daba por pensar…

— No pienses en nada más que no sea en mí. —el suave susurro de Lucius en uno de sus oídos lo había sacado de sus pensamientos—. Concéntrate en mí, solo en mí.

Besos eran repartidos por todo su pecho hasta subir a su cuello logrando que su respiración se acelerara con más fuerza. Lucius detuvo sus labios por un momento en la comisura de sus labios hasta que con rapidez unió ambas bocas en un fuerte beso. Ron gimió ante esa acción y movió sus manos al cuello de Lucius presionándolo más hacía él e intensificando más el beso. Escuchó una clase de gruñido que salió de la garganta del mayor y termino de posicionarse encima suyo, las manos de Lucius se movieron a su cintura apretándolo con fuerza causándole un calor recorrerle en la parte baja del estómago. Trató de contener contener los sonidos vergonzosos que salían de su boca en su garganta.

— No te contengas. —Lucius dijo entre besos mientras tomaba una de sus piernas y la colocaba en su cintura haciendo que la rodeara. En esa posición podía sentir perfectamente la erección de Lucius chocando con la suya y se estremeció cuando sintió el calor y la palpitación de la contraria.

— Señor Malfoy. —Ron se separó por completo de Lucius y gimió sin poder evitarlo y comenzó a mover sus caderas para hacer fricción entre ambas erecciones.

— Lucius. —Lucius susurró en su oído y después repartió besos y lamidas entre su cuello y hombro—. Quiero escucharte, quiero escucharte decirlo.

Arqueó su espalda al sentir una repentina sacudida y Ron no sabía donde meter sus manos, así que enterró sus dedos en la larga cabellera de Lucius jalando un poco gracias a frotación entre los dos cuerpos. La mano que restaba en su cintura lo apretó con más fuerza y cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como Lucius movía su mano libre y tomaba ambas erecciones.

— Lu-Lucius. —No supo en qué momento dejó de concentrarse en algo que no fuera el cuerpo encima suyo y comenzó a gimotear su nombre en desespero como si de un mantra se tratase. Ron se curveó un poco más contra Lucius logrando que le diera más oportunidad de continuar moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que el mayor movía su mano en sus erecciones. Los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos, más necesitados y Lucius comenzó a besarlo con esa misma necesidad.

Un ardor le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir como ese beso lo estaba asfixiando, parecía que con solo ese beso quería robarle sus suspiros como si la vida dependiera de ello; el ardor deteniéndose en su parte baja, sabía lo que significaba. Su erección palpitaba contra la de Lucius anticipando su orgasmo y, antes de que pudiera moverse con más intensidad, lo golpeó y se corrió con un fuerte grito que Lucius contuvo con sus labios.

Lo único que Ron sentía era la mano de Lucius se movía frenéticamente haciendo que su semen hiciera de la fricción más intensa llegando rápido al orgasmo. Lucius mordió su labio inferior con fuerza cuando esto sucedió y Ron estaba tan sumergido en su propio orgasmo que no le importó del dolor en ese momento. Lucius colapsó entre ambos y le restó importancia a que estaban regados entre los fluidos de ambos quedando así por un par de minutos.

Ron apenas estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando sintió a Lucius moverse y los hechizos limpiadores palparon sobre su cuerpo. Lucius ya los estaba limpiando a ambos y él todavía ni podía abrir los ojos, pero ya sabía lo que venía después así que con todas sus fuerzas logró recuperarse.

— Vete. —le ordenó y Ron no respondió. Saltó de la gran cama, las piernas le temblaban, pero recogiendo con prisa la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso antes de que la sensación de vacío le ganara y se instalara en su estómago. Lo último que quería era que Lucius mirara que le hería con esa simple orden.

Ron se preguntaba que le hería exactamente, _el orgullo podía ser_ , trataba de restarle importancia a esas cosas. Sabía desde un principio en lo que se estaba metiendo y debía aguantar, si quería ganarse la confianza de Lucius debía hacerlo y aceptar como si nada pasara. Pero es que el hombre se le hacía tan insensible cuando lo sacaba de su habitación, tampoco es que se esperaba besos aquí y allá como despedida, pero al menos un “ _buenas noches_ ” no le vendría nada mal.

Una vez vestido es cuando sus pies apenas lograban moverse hacía la puerta, la lógica ante sus acciones lo golpeaba cada vez con más pesadez y lo hacían sentirse frágil y asustado.

— Ronald. —lo llamó antes de que abriera la puerta. Ron estaba aturdido todavía por el remolino de emociones así que solo voltea a verlo y contiene la respiración una vez que lo hizo. Él nunca se había tomado el tiempo de apreciar a Lucius una vez que sus encuentros finalizaban, por lo que se había sorprendido del atractivo del hombre bajo la ligera luz que las velas brindaban; su piel pálida resaltaba entre las sombras, sus largos cabellos parecían finos hilos de plata y su mirada brillaba en la oscuridad, sintió una repentina vergüenza por su cuerpo con cicatrices—. Solo hay una cosa que había olvidado mencionar.

Ron trató de recuperar la postura ante su repentina sorpresa, se enderezó con un poco de fastidio reflejado en su rostro y su boca se había abierto dispuesto a decirle que no tenía por qué mencionar nada y salirse de su habitación, tal vez incluso maldecirlo en su arrebato de coraje por la manera tan hostil con la que lo saca de su habitación después de usarlo. Pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Si? —dijo ya que lo había meditado un poco mejor y supo que ponerse a pelear con Lucius en esos momentos no lo llevaría a nada.

— En realidad son dos. —carraspeó y se removió en su lugar para tomar una mejor posición y verlo directamente—. Si piensas por un momento que al salir de aquí por las noches puedes deambular por la mansión creyendo que con esto te estoy dando libertad, estás muy equivocado. Quiero que recuerdes siempre que vigilo cada uno de tus movimientos y _nada_ se me escapa.

 _Bastardo, mil y un veces bastardo_ , el enojo que experimentó ante esas palabras fue tan intenso que apenas y pudo controlarlo. Nunca esperó que Lucius le diera libertad de andar por ahí tan rápido, eso era más que obvio para él y sabía que su paciencia tenía que ser clave al querer ganar su confianza, pero él no gozaba de paciencia y _ese_ hombre no se la estaba poniendo tan fácil como creyó, ahora parecía que tenía que encontrarle el modo también.

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces en su lugar de manera pausada para frenar el coraje. Mordió su mejilla para distraerse con el dolor y pensó mejor sus palabras antes de echar a perder lo que había ganado, _¡y si es que había ganado algo!_ , y no maldecirlo más de lo que ya quería hacerlo.

— En ningún momento pensé en hacer eso, señor Malfoy. —le dijo con suavidad forzando una pequeña sonrisa—. No tiene-

— Cuando estemos solos, no importa de qué manera, seré Lucius y sin formalidades. —lo interrumpió repentinamente haciéndolo callar. 

_¿Qué?_

Su irritación fue reemplazada por un desconcierto ante lo dicho por Lucius.

— ¿Disculpe? —preguntó confundido. Se le hizo extraña esa petición por parte del mayor, más porque desde que le empezó a dar órdenes una de ellas fue que nunca le faltara al respeto llamándolo por su nombre ni a tu tutearlo, que él no se merecía tal _derecho_ —. Pero desde un principio me dijo que-

— Lucius, ¿entendido? —ordenó y Ron acalló todo aquello que pensaba decir.

— Sí, muy bien, sí. —dijo aún en su aturdimiento—. Como tú digas, Lucius.

Lucius le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado—. Bien, entonces, lo último que tengo que comentarte es que no busques en mí lo que no estoy dispuesto a darte.

No se esperaba algo como eso, estaba sorprendido por lo que le dijo ahora y sonrió por un momento pensando que lo que dijo Lucius era una total broma, pero al ver la sonrisa ladeada en el rostro del mayor no había desaparecido supo entonces que no lo era. Y esa cuestión lo hizo que dejara de sonreír.

Si bien le asustaba que pudiera pasar, la sola idea de que él buscara en Lucius alguna clase de _afecto_ o de _amor_ era tan estúpida y que _él_ lo dijera lo hacía todavía más estúpido que ni siquiera debió de haber sido mencionada. Insistía en lo irracional que era que él pudiera refugiar su corazón en una persona tan cruel y desalmada como lo era Lucius Malfoy, _¿cómo podría hacerlo?_ Después de todo lo que ha hecho, de cómo ha tratado a su familia con el paso de los años y de como lo ha tratado, todavía tiene el descaro de decirle semejante tontería.

Porque lo viera por donde lo viera, era una vil tontería, _¿no?_

— Eso está más que claro. —asintió simplemente. Supo que era lo que Lucius quería escuchar al momento en que ensanchó su sonrisa y, luego de un asentimiento de su parte, le dijo con una de sus manos que se fuera.

Misteriosamente hubo un dolor en su pecho que sintió al momento que cerró la puerta tras él y encaró el pasillo que no comprendió y prefirió no darle más vueltas ese asunto. Era suficiente por esa extraña noche, necesitaba desconectarse un poco y dormir unas cuantas horas.

Pero entonces no lo pudo evitar y a veces le daba por pensar que, el frío que lo acompañaba normalmente por las noches, se hacía cada vez más intenso una vez que dejaba la habitación de Lucius atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Habrá tomado una buena decisión este muchacho? Yo creo que... ;)
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaria a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	10. Capítulo IX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Había comenzado a notar un par de cosas sobre Lucius que antes no tomó en cuenta o, si las había notado, las había pasado de largo.

Su larga cabellera había perdido parte de su brillo y ahora era más un plateado opaco, su rostro tenía un tinte demacrado, con ojeras que trataba de ocultar, estaba más pálido y delgado desde la última vez que lo vio antes de que todo eso estallara y se saliera de control. Figuraba a que era debido a que estaba solo y no tenía a nadie más que a su hijo que se preocupara y conviviera con él. Le era increíble ese hecho.

Lucius Malfoy y solitario no eran palabras que combinaran juntas, pero así era como se encontraba. Llegaba a ser ilógico que un hombre tan poderoso como lo era él, no tuviera ni un solo amigo en el cual se pudiera apoyar. Hasta la persona más nefasta tenía a alguien especial en cualquier sentido y, realmente, ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó que fuera un hombre solitario. Cierto era que desde que llegó a esa mansión no había sido visitado por nadie ni tampoco había salido de esta más que a los jardines, pero de ahí a que estuviera solo era un tramo bastante extremo.

Hasta Draco estaba cambiado. Se le notaba más suave y menos como él solía ser. Si bien aún tenía su carácter _espantoso_ , algo en él estaba apagado; podía notar ahora en sus ojos que no estaban llenos de ese fuego que los hacía resaltar y parecía que solo hacía las cosas por hacerlas.

Seguían vivos, pero parecían almas penando y era lo que no le cabía en la cabeza. Después de estos meses con ellos notó que estaban sufriendo, pero _su lado gano, ellos habían ganado_ , ¿por qué deberían de estar así sino celebrando? Que esas penas se las dejaran a él que sabía perdió más de lo que quería enterarse.

Más recordó y, antes de envolverse en esos sentimientos egoístas, a su cabeza llegó lo de Snape y su muerte. Su profesor fue alguien especial para la familia y no sabían ni donde estaba su cuerpo y a eso se agregaba que Narcissa no estaba ahí con ellos.

Sabía que no había notado muchas cosas, pero se sintió estúpido cuando omitió ese pequeño gran detalle. Narcissa, esposa de Lucius y madre de Draco, no había asomado ni sus narices por la mansión y no había averiguado el motivo de su ausencia. Intentó recordar si alguien de la Orden o su familia habían hablado de Narcissa antes, algún tipo de traición hacía los suyos o que estuviera planeado fugarse, pero nada. Cualquier idea que se le ocurriese era incoherente, más que se fugara sin llevarse a su hijo con ella y a lo único que llegaba con sus ideas era que había muerto en el campo de batalla, pero hasta esto le resultaba irracional. Narcissa era una bruja poderosa y tenía mucha gente que pudiera protegerla, ni su esposo ni su hijo iban a permitir tal cosa.

Y esa era una de las razones por las cuales no percibía a lo que Lucius estaba jugando o tratando de hacer con él. Llegó a la conclusión de que el mayor, al no estar acostumbrado a estar sin su compañera y viéndose abruptamente solo, se limitó a buscarse una compañía con la primera persona que tuviera a la mano y esa persona fue él: Ronald Weasley. No importándole su nombre y apellido, y olvidándose de quién era hijo, él había sido el candidato perfecto para satisfacer todos los deseos y necesidades que Lucius pudiera tener en sus momentos de soledad.

Sin embargo, se repetía muchas veces que algo que se le hacía singular era que Lucius aquel día en la oficina de Draco le había dicho que sería paciente y después agradeció que no hubieran pasado más allá de besos y caricias por encima de la ropa; no fue hasta que estuvo solo en su habitación que se dio cuenta que no estaba tan listo mentalmente como pensó para entregarse de esa manera o al menos no ese día.

Pero lo que había logrado que le moviera el piso fue cuando le mencionó que no buscara en él eso que no estaba dispuesto a darle y creía que se sentiría demasiado incómodo con el patriarca después de esa noche, de hecho, pensó en cómo lo podía evitar durante unos días y estuvo a nada en pedirle a Draco que no lo dejara solo con su padre en lo que sus nervios y coraje disminuían, pero desistió rápidamente al recordar que Draco no sabía nada y se le haría extraño, _¡y Draco no tenía por qué saber eso!,_ estaba seguro que le sacaría las respuestas a punta de varita y cuando supiera todo lo que han hecho su padre y él ahora si lo mataría, _¡jamás de los jamases!_. Gracias a la salud mental de ambos, no fue necesario. No pasó ni un día después de eso cuando las cosas con él y Lucius habían prosperado para bien.

Lucius había mejorado la manera en la que lo trataba, ya no le exigía tanto las cosas y trataba de seguirle un poco las pláticas espontaneas que se sacaba de la manga. Si bien aún era un hombre demasiado serio y difícil para hablar, notó que trataba de hacer un esfuerzo, podía hasta asegurar que Lucius se miraba interesado en las cosas que le contaba y le dejaba saber o como fue notando el mayor pequeños detalles en él para hacerlo sentir más cómodo con su presencia.

No entendía realmente que pasaba, pero eso hacía que casi no estuviera tan titubeante con todo aquello.

 _Casi_.

Días posteriores a su primer encuentro, y cuando meditó mejor la situación, le había causado conflicto la edad de Lucius y pensar que tenía la edad suficiente para ser su padre; calculaba que había una diferencia de edad de al menos veinte años, y vaya que se sintió _idiota_ cuando no había pensado en esa cuestión y que no le había importado, pero por algo fue y pensando en que la edad es solo un número, ese no era ese su verdadero conflicto.

El verdadero problema caía en que ese hombre era un mortífago que aún tenía la medalla por ser uno de los más fieles seguidores del asesino de Harry, _¡y de muchos en el mundo mágico!_ , y no solo eso, no sabría nunca cuanta gente no pasó por sus torturas y malos tratos. Se sintió tan mal consigo cuando recapacitó hace unos días que desde un principio había disfrutado de _toda_ la situación.

Pero no lo podía evitar, los encuentros eran casi diarios, eran encuentros nocturnos escondidos en la habitación de Lucius y el mayor era tan diferente cuando estaba con él _así_ , se estaba tomando su tiempo haciéndolo disfrutar de cada una de sus caricas y enseñándole cada parte sensible de su cuerpo que ni él sabía que tenía. Era en esas noches que podían olvidar quienes eran y solamente eran ellos, _Lucius_ y _Ron_ , dos personas en busca de _algo_ y Ron estaba comenzado a reaccionar a esas atenciones no únicamente con su cuerpo.

Cada día se repetía una y mil veces que era necesario para lograr su cometido y necesitaba creérselo para no sentirse tan culpable y calmar su errático corazón. Necesitaba creer que era únicamente para ganarse la confianza del mayor y poder reunirse o saber de los suyos. Necesitaba creer que se enfrascaba tan bien en su trabajo y que era la persona indicada para llenar el vacío que dejo la ausencia de Narcissa.

Aquel pensamiento le dejaba una sensación extraña en su pecho así que trató de ignorarlo.

— Si te está molestando el clima, podemos entrar. —murmuró Lucius a su lado y Ron lo miro sin entender—. Tienes un gesto raro en tu cara.

Los días eran cada vez mejores, más amenos ante su nueva rutina, una nueva rutina que ya no deseaba que cambiase por lo cómodo que lograba sentirse. Eran las tardes frescas en donde Lucius decidía salir y llevárselo con él al gran balcón de la mansión; la vista era simplemente hermosa, daba por completo al área inmensa de los jardines de la mansión y lo tenía tan maravillado, sentía como sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que salían ahí como si fuese la primera vez.

Ambos iban a aquel lugar un par de días a la semana juntos después de la comida, recibiendo con gusto las brisas frescas que daban indició al final del verano. A Ron le gustaba cerrar sus ojos y dejarse disfrutar de esos momentos en los que podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad que ese paisaje le brindaba, le gustaba dejarse gozar cada segundo que permanecían en ese balcón.

— No, no es eso. —contestó carraspeando al verse inmerso en sus pensamientos de nuevo—. Solo pensaba.

— No sabía que los _Weasley_ eran capaces de pensar. —dijo Lucius con intención de burla haciendo desaparecer todo rastro de nostalgia en su rostro. Esas eran las clases de comentarios donde Ron se daba cuenta que Lucius no había cambiado _tanto_ como él se imaginaba.

Ron rodó sus ojos—. Le sorprendería lo listos que somos, _señor Malfoy_.

Lucius soltó una carcajada haciendo que Ron no pudiera evitar reflejar la molestia en su cara.

— Lo dudo demasiado.

— No me subestimes, Lucius. —dijo Ron entre dientes irritado.

— En ese caso, dime, ¿qué crees que _pensaría_ tu padre si supiera-?

— ¡Oh, no! —lo interrumpió ahora bastante molesto, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar con su pregunta—. Ni siquiera vaya a terminar esa pregunta.

— Que fácil pierde el piso, Ronald. —la sorna en su comentario y la sonrisa burlesca en su rostro hicieron que Ron se sintiera abochornado y que un calor pasara por sus mejillas—. Bien. Entonces, ¿en qué era lo que pensabas?

 _En todo y nada a la vez_ , le hubiese gustado contestar para que Lucius no preguntara por más, pero no lo hizo. Había todavía un detalle que no habían sobrepasado ninguno de los dos, más de su parte que la de Lucius, y era el abrirse con temas delicados como lo eran sus pensamientos actuales. Siendo sincero con él mismo, le molestaba que sus pensamientos ya no eran como antes y que ahora terminaran reduciéndose siempre en _alguien_ le era extraño y a la vez no demasiado.

Entonces Ron calla y piensa en esa pregunta, _¿en qué era lo que pensaba?_

 _En ti_ , concluyó porque es la verdad, aunque no quería admitirlo. Ron sabía que tanto él como Lucius tenían realidades distintas, uno ganador y otro perdedor, y era esa realidad la que hacía que no externara sus pensamientos; no se sentía cómodo con ellos, sentía que sería como darle a Lucius una razón, _pero una razón ¿para qué?_

— En mi familia. —mintió deseando que fuera verdad.

Lucius guardó silencio por unos momentos—. ¿La extrañas?

Esa era una pregunta que no esperaba, y era algo que a él no le gustaba pensar. _Su familia_ , ¿cómo no va a extrañarla? Pensar en ellos era pensar que les había fallado a todos, que les estaba fallando con cada segundo que pasaba y eso era siempre lo deprimía más y hacía más palpable esa realidad que los diferenciaba.

Pero había algo, algo que no supo porque razones llego a él hasta entonces que pensó sin quererlo y se sorprendió ante ello.

_¿Qué es lo que en realidad extraño?_

— Sí. Siempre.

Lucius solo asintió y, dejando su bastón a un costado de la silla, se paró para caminar despacio a la orilla del balcón permaneciendo en silencio. Ron decidió observarlo ignorando todo pensamiento anterior _por su bien_ y, cuando su vista terminó clavada en el rostro del mayor, observó que se miraba distinto a otros días; Lucius era una persona difícil de leer, pero a veces se permitía momentos de vulnerabilidad como esos en los que su rostro reflejaba más que nada nostalgia, como si estuviera recordando días que fueron y los que pudieron ser y no fueron. No pasaba seguido ni por tanto tiempo, pero había días en las que Ron notaba que la máscara de Lucius caía y se permitía ser libre en su presencia, una libertad que comprendía se le había arrebatado por solo tener el apellido que tenía y lo mismo pasaba con Draco.

— Soy un hombre que está totalmente solo, Ronald. —dijo de repente Lucius con pesadez en su voz mientras se acercaba a él quedando a pocos pasos y Ron se sorprendió al verlo un poco decaído.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó extrañado.

— ¿Alguna vez deseaste que todo fuera diferente?

— Hay días que sí. —se apresuró a responder por el cambio de conversación—. Pero hay otros en los que pienso que todo pasa por una razón.

— ¿Crees en el destino? —preguntó Lucius después de una pausa. Su mirada fija en su rostro hacía que el rostro de Ron adquiriera un rubor en sus mejillas avergonzándolo.

Un deseo por terminar de acortar la distancia entre ellos y tocar su rostro lo invadieron dejándolo confundido. No entendía por qué ese repentino sentimiento, lo único que entendía era que le gustaría traspasar todas sus barreras y ver que había detrás de ese hombre, deseaba ver quién era él en realidad, deseaba ver más allá de un simple apellido y de una marca en su brazo.

Era como un anhelo que despertaba en él y no le terminaba de agradar demasiado esa sensación.

— Sí. —contestó con una ligera sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

En un movimiento, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido, Lucius tomó su mano con la suya, cerrándose entre sus dedos y sorprendido volteó hacía sus manos entrelazadas. Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar como si en cada suspiro se le escapase y sintió un cosquilleo extraño en la boca del estómago, se sentía como un calor abrazador pasar por todo su torso.

Lucius tomó con su mano libre su barbilla haciendo que de nuevo lo mirase, esos ojos grises que no le apartaban la mirada parecían invitarlo a algo que no entendía. El ambiente entre ellos había cambiado de pronto, un ambiente más íntimo, más _mágico_ y le dieron ganas de retroceder sintiendo que eso no era correcto, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Lucius acunó su mejilla y unió sus frentes logrando que dejara de pensar y se desconectara de la realidad.

— No entiendo. —susurró Ron y sus narices comenzaron a chocar entre sí, una urgencia desconocida comenzó a nacer en él.

— No tienes que hacerlo. —dijo el mayor sincero y antes de que pudiera responder algo más, Lucius pegó sus labios con los de Ron fundiéndose ambos en un beso que no sabía estaba ansiando. 

Ron comenzó a temblar por las repentinas sensaciones y estuvo a nada de perder el balance, pero la mano que hace unos momentos estaba entrelazada con la suya se afianzó firmemente rodeando su cintura pegándolo más a su cuerpo y sosteniéndolo. Dejándose llevar, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Lucius para profundizar más ese beso sin ninguna vergüenza y se dejó guiar por esas nuevas emociones.

En algún punto de ese beso desenfrenado, las manos de Lucius habían comenzado a repartir leves caricias por su espalda que lo estaban haciendo estremecer y soltar pequeños gemidos que eran acallados por la boca del otro.

No fue hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire y sintió a su corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho que comprendió que definitivamente no había medido la situación en la que había decidido meterse y de pronto sus planes de querer escapar quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos almas rotas que inconscientemente se buscan entre sí...
> 
> ¡Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	11. Capítulo X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Las festividades navideñas con los Malfoy eran bastante raras, aunque no estaba seguro si _raro_ era el término correcto, pero estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de celebraciones; unas celebraciones en donde estaba rodeado de muchas personas especiales, comiendo todo lo que hubiera sin parar, cantando, bailando, alegres de estar todos juntos y no algo tan _seco_ como aquello. 

La decoración de la mansión había empezado casi un mes antes de navidad, los elfos le informaron que esa era la manera en la que se preparaban todos los años porque se tardaban bastantes días y que debía ser algo extravagante, pero sin ser tan llamativo. Se rió un poco ante lo ridículo que le sonó esa idea, pero no era como que pudiese negarse y Ron al ser la primera vez que decoraba un lugar tan grande, ayudó a los elfos como pudo. Había muchas cosas que todavía se le dificultaban sin el uso de magia, pero intentaba lo mejor que podía; algo como eso no le podía ganar y menos delante de _esos_ dos, no les tenía porque dar la satisfacción de verlo fallar después de todo, aún conservaba un poco de orgullo y no lo permitiría.

Habían trabajado sin parar por días enteros, pero quedó fascinado cuando pudo observar el resultado final de su arduo trabajo y hasta se sintió orgulloso. Toda la mansión terminó decorada entre colores tan tradicionales, como lo eran el verde, el plateado, el dorado y uno que otro rojizo, que se miraba con tanta vida como nunca antes; se sentía incluso acogedora, con un calor sin igual como si ese inmenso lugar desprendiera amor por todas partes, justo como debería de sentirse en esas fechas.

Quedó prendado de la belleza de la mansión por unos días que no había parado a celebrar con orgullo que Draco lo había ayudado con las últimas decoraciones. Les había dicho a los elfos que ellos terminaran de decorar el resto de la casa por la parte exterior y el decoraría lo que le causaba más emoción: el árbol, pidió que le tocara decorar el salón principal con el árbol que iba a tener lugar ahí; lo externo al árbol no le causo tanto conflicto, fue el árbol en si al ser enorme, casi tan enorme como los que había en Hogwarts y no supo ni como empezar a decorarlo. Cuando paso lo impensable fue cuando casi caía arruinando lo poco que llevaba, Draco al verlo lo ayudó a recoger lo que había alcanzado a tirar y fue cuando enredó las primeras cuerdas de las luces que ya no se le despegó hasta que terminaron de colocar la última esfera.

Fue agradable tener a Draco haciéndole compañía durante esos días, de los dos Malfoy, era el que parecía un poco decaído desde que inició el frío mes de diciembre y se había animado durante los días que estuvieron ahí juntos. Terminaban peleados casi todos los días, hasta le cantaba esa _humillante_ canción que le había inventado: «… _por eso los Slytherin debemos cantar: a Weasley vamos a coronar. Weasley nació en un basurero…_ » ¡No entendió ni porque si no estaban jugando Quidditch! Y más de una vez le dieron ganas de hacerlo sufrir y arrancarle de su cabeza cabello por cabello, pero lo que le relajaba era que se miraba más compuesto y, él tampoco iba a negarlo, la compañía de Draco también le había servido para que no se sintiera tan solo y lo distraía.

El banquete había sido otra historia, dijo hasta que se cansó que fue algo grande para solamente ellos dos. Se tomaron casi todo el día en la cocina corriendo de aquí y allá, como si estuviera preparando comida para mil invitados. Habían pedido platillos en específico, tales como: pigs in blankets, devils on horsesback, pavo asado y relleno de verduras como zanahoria, col de Bruselas, chirivía y cebolla, acompañado de papas asadas, salsa de arándanos y salsa de pan; también, se preparó la bebida Mulled Wine y se mantuvo en frías temperaturas el champagne para el brindis, finalizando con el clásico Christmas Pudding como postre.

Tuvieron mucho cuidado de no equivocarse en nada, Seemey le había advertido que si se equivocaban les iba a doler bastante los castigos, así que todo tuvo que ser visto casi bajo lupa. Para haber sido lo que fue, se imaginó algo más animado el ambiente, creía que entre padre e hijo podía convivir bien, aunque sea en esa fecha y hacerse compañía uno al otro, pero no hubo más que silencio a la hora de la comida y logró escuchar uno que otro murmullo. Para todo el esfuerzo que fue durante casi todo ese mes y en la comida, todo fue demasiado frío al final, recordándole que ellos también habían tenido sus bajas y que no era el único al que esa fecha podía causarle más que tristeza.

Desde que el invierno había querido iniciar, fue como un recordatorio de que seguía estando donde estaba sin saber nada de nadie y que esas iban a ser sus primeras fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo sin nadie, sin su familia y sin ningún rostro conocido más que el de los Malfoy. No quiso pensar mucho en eso, pero era cierto, por más que quiso esquivar ese pensar, no lo pudo evitar por más tiempo.

Y fue que ahí, después de haber encontrado la vista perfecta y que las luces navideñas le brillaran en su rostro con intensidad, sentado debajo del árbol se puso a reflexionar que era lo que realmente quería.

Se le había contraído el corazón al pensar en todos sus conocidos y el imaginar cómo lo pudieran estar pasando, dónde pudieran estar metidos o si seguían con vida. Durante todos esos días evitó con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse caer y llorar por las noches, era algo que había dejado de hacer hace tiempo, y se había sentido con la fuerza suficiente para no hacerlo de nuevo, y lo único que rogó a todo aquel que lo pudiera escuchar fue que le diera una señal para poder saber sobre su familia, lo pidió hasta como su regalo de navidad, no iba a pedir nada más que el saber de sus allegados.

Realmente le dolió el saberse que iba a estar sin alguien que realmente lo apreciara. La soledad no iba bien con él, pero le fue más doloroso el saber que iba a estar solo, sin alguien que lo quisiera y compartiera sus sentimientos añorantes de cariño.

Suspiró al pensar en una persona en específico con la que _deseaba_ compartir algún sentimiento y no entendía el motivo, le hacía revolverse el estómago de solo imaginarlo y el que exitosamente lograra que con cada vez que se vieran lograra que se le olvidaran todos sus pesares y sufrimientos, hacía ese malestar aún peor.

Lucius cada día pedía más de su compañía y prolongaba más sus encuentros poniéndolo confundido. Al inicio del mes decembrino fue como si algo hubiera hecho a el mayor reaccionar de otra manera, estaba diferente, más tranquilo, sus platicas eran más apacibles, lo había empezado a tratar con suavidad dentro y fuera de esa gran habitación y él estaba _ahora si_ reaccionando a eso. Era como si realmente Ron quisiera su compañía ahora logrando que poco a poco el dolor de los últimos meses definitivamente desapareciera e inconscientemente había empezado a buscar más el calor de Lucius haciendo que se replanteara que era lo que _realmente_ deseaba hacer y no lo que _debía_.

En ese pensar fue que se percató de que había algo que andaba mal, muy mal con él.

Se dio cuenta que algo _mal_ estaba sucediendo cuando le comenzaron a molestar las fotografías de Narcissa alrededor de la mansión, sobre todo en la habitación de Lucius; se sentía cada vez peor cuando estaba ahí y miraba las fotos de ella o de ellos dos juntos, para él eran el recordatorio de que todo era una ilusión que acababa nomás al salir y cerrar la puerta, que no tenía cavidad en la vida de Lucius de ninguna manera más que de _amo_ y _sirviente_ el cual cumplía solo con una orden.

Al principio creyó que era por la culpa, su esposo la estaba engañando y _con él_ todavía además, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no era culpa sino _rechazo_ fue que comenzó a paniquearse, más cuando supo que en realidad algo no estaba bien fue al pensar de mil y un maneras en su propósito inicial, por qué había aceptado toda esa situación y cuando ni él estuvo tan seguro ya de si lo correcto era escapar y al preocuparse por dejar solos de nuevo a esa familia, a _Lucius_ , se contradecía demasiado y no sabía qué hacer, esos confusos sentimientos lo hacían vacilar.

Lucius no le había dado libertad por la mansión, pero sabía que podía desobedecerle y que en las noches podía salir a buscar alguna salida, _¿por qué no lo hacía?_ , él no era así, no quería conformarse con esa vida, no quería vivir sin ser realmente libre, sin poder usar su magia, sin poder ayudar aquellos inocentes y por lo que tanto lucharon. Si se quedaba ahí, así con _él_ , no solo era fallarse a sí mismo sino a Harry y después de todo lo que pasaron no podía hacerle eso, no era apropiado quedarse en ese lugar y aceptar todo sin más, sabía que debía hacer todo por irse, entonces _¿por qué?_ ¿por qué no hacía nada?

De hecho, al pensar en todo aquel embrollo lo hacía caer en un pensamiento de que se estaba _prostituyendo_ de algún modo por estar ahí y los confusos sentimientos que lo agobiaban se hacían horribles, asfixiantes.

No se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar hasta que soltó un lastimero sollozo.

Aún no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba con él haciéndolo asustarse demasiado porque eso era justo lo que temió desde un principio que le pudiera pasar y odiando el momento en el que pensó que esa iba a ser una buena idea.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —la voz de Lucius se escuchó por toda la sala tomándolo de sorpresa que lo hizo saltar del susto volteando en su dirección y cuando lo vio parado a pocos pasos de él hizo que su corazón latiera tan deprisa que pensó que le iba a dar un ataque.

— Lo-lo siento, solo quería ver el-el árbol. —soltó con rapidez tartamudeando y secó sus lágrimas lo mejor que pudo para que no las pudiera ver—. Si me vas a hacer algo-

— Te fui a buscar a tu habitación y no estabas, fue que te percibí aquí.

Lucius no parecía molesto, pero con él Ron nunca podía adivinar.

— Si me vas a hacer-

— Si vuelves la decir eso, si lo haré, así que no digas nada. —advirtió con un deje de molestia.

Ron prefirió guardar silencio y desplomarse en el piso soltando el aire que había contenido, si Lucius no estaba enojado porque se hubiera salido de la habitación entonces no lo haría enojar por otra cosa y que le llegara a hacer algo en plena madrugada del veinticinco de diciembre. Volteó de nuevo a ver el árbol buscando tranquilizase.

Verdaderamente no pensó lo que hacía, se había sentido tan abrumado en la habitación al estar solo y sin saber de su familia que lo primero que hizo sin pensar fue en salir de ahí e ir al árbol a sentarse como lo hacía cuando estaba niño en La Madriguera. En algún momento si había logrado tranquilizarse al estar sentado viendo las luces en ese gran árbol brillar, había logrado desconectarse de todos esos pensamientos de separación y abandono, pero no le duraron mucho. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que Lucius lo fuera a ir a buscar a él precisamente, hasta esa noche, nunca lo había hecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —Lucius preguntó y su voz se volvió a escuchar por todo el lugar.

Ron suspiró—. Le contaba unas cosas al árbol.

— ¿Cómo por qué razón le hablarías al árbol? —preguntó Lucius con confusión haciendo que riera ligeramente.

— No es que le hablara en sí. —Ron escuchó los pasos de Lucius acercándose a él y acortando la distancia entre ellos—. Solo te sientas en el piso y ves las luces haciendo que ellas te transporten mientras piensas.

Se incorporó de nuevo durante su pequeña explicación y miró con más detalle a Lucius apreciando que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser su pijama, un pijama en color negro que hacía realzar la blanquees de su piel y lo rubio de su cabello y las luces del árbol lograban que sus ojos brillaran con intensidad. Se removió en el piso un poco incómodo, no podía creer que el mayor aun en pijama se viera _bien_ y se sintió nervioso al ver que él había salido con la ropa que traía puesta desde el día anterior y estaba todo desarreglado.

— ¿Solo así? ¿Lo único que haces es sentarte en el suelo, viéndolo?

— Solo así. —asintió—. Viendo las luces te puedes olvidar de todo lo demás.

— Suena extraño.

— Puede que lo sea, pero yo lo hacía de niño cuando estaba en La Madriguera. Y ahora viéndolo me hace recordar esos momentos y me hace sentir a cuando estaba seguro.

— ¿Aquí no te sientes seguro? —le cuestionó Lucius en un tono que no supo identificar, le sonó como algo cercano a la indignación.

Ron sabía muy bien la respuesta ante esa pregunta, pero no se la confesaría a Lucius en esos momentos o en algún momento cercano. No quería hacerle saber que ya estaba tan cómodo ahí como para no sentir peligro y que le hiciera algo al obtener ese dato. Podía estar contrariado con él mismo, pero todavía lograba mantener cierta alerta ante Lucius que no le permitía bajar la guardia del todo.

— Es reconfortante. —le dijo para desviar la conversación—. Cuando eras niño, ¿nunca hiciste algo como esto?

— No. —contestó con seriedad cruzándose de brazos y no sabía si era debido al frío o a su respuesta.

No le había puesto atención, pero el salón estaba tan helado y el piso estaba casi congelado que no entendió como lo pudo haber ignorado antes. Por haber estado sin hacer movimiento alguno durante un tiempo, toda su espalda y piernas le habían comenzado a protestar por el álgido del lugar. Volteó de nuevo en dirección al árbol para ver si de esa manera volvía a ignorar el frío.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no te sientas y me acompañas aquí? —Ron pensó rápidamente en eso y aún sabiendo que iba a recibir una negativa, se animó a preguntar y palmeó con una mano a su lado.

Se concentró de nuevo en el árbol al no sentir movimiento por parte de Lucius, pero antes de pensar en algún tema de conversación, se sobresaltó cuando sintió el calor de Lucius a su lado y boquiabierto volteó a ver que se había sentado junto a él _en el suelo_. No creyó que realmente fuera a hacerlo, ellos que siempre se jactaban de hacer las cosas con finura y estar en el piso no era una de ellas.

— Vaya, ¿dónde quedo la elegancia Malfoy? —bromeó.

Lucius se encogió de hombros—. Desde que estuve en Azkaban dejé de ser un poco refinado, como podrás haber notado.

Ron pensó por un momento que _rayos_ podía decir ante aquello. Lucius había estado en Azkaban, recordaba vagamente cuando era un secreto a voces en Hogwarts, hubo unas veces que escuchaba a algunos alumnos burlándose de Draco por el hecho de que su padre estuviera encerrado y él se incluía en esas personas. Si bien nunca se burló de Draco directamente en su cara, si fue uno de los que soltó uno que otro comentario sobre que se lo merecía, tanto Lucius como Draco, pero realmente nunca supo con certeza si fue verdad y que Lucius lo dijera lo hacía realidad.

— Espero no lo digas por mí. —dijo al final tratando de seguir con su tono de broma para aligerar la pequeña incomodidad que sintió.

Lucius bufó—. Justamente por eso lo digo.

— Fue _tu_ decisión.

— Y _tú_ estuviste de acuerdo.

Ron sonrió y no dijo nada para concentrarse con más intensidad en el árbol. Y no era solo por concentrarse en las luces tan centellantes enfrente suyo, sino porque no podía refutar a ello, era verdad que él había aceptado todo desde un principio, había aceptado aún cuando había dicho que lo tendrían que obligar, había aceptado aún cuando dijo que pelearía ante cualquier cosa que ellos quisieran de él, había aceptado y ya estaba.

Era justo en eso que él sentía que ya se estaba contradiciendo con todo y con todos, sus pensamientos lo hacían sentirse confundido, una confusión a la que todavía no podía no le daba razones de existir. Realmente, no sabía si no _podía_ o no _quería_ , aunque no era como se pudiera negar o afirmar algo que no sabía en realidad.

Por el momento solo estaba _sintiendo_ y era suficiente con estar seguro de eso.

— ¿Alguna vez ellos te hicieron _algo_? —preguntó Lucius de repente y no supo a que se refería con su pregunta y a quienes exactamente.

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó y despegó su vista del árbol para ponerla ahora en Lucius el cual miraba fijamente el árbol.

— Cuando te capturaron. —contestó y Ron pensó cuál de las tres veces. En la primera tuvo suerte, ni sabían quién era él y logró escapar. Fue cuando pudo reconciliarse con Harry y lo que los llevo a como habían terminado ahora, pero aún así, no era como que a Lucius le fuera a importar sinceramente, supuso que solo preguntaba por hacerlo.

— ¿Cuál de las tres veces?

Lucius dejó de ver al árbol para verlo a él—. ¿Habías escapado antes?

— Sí y realmente la primera vez no fue nada. —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue antes de que _él_ ganara la guerra, creó que me capturaron hombres lobo o algo así, no sé, pero logré escapar, no sabían quién era yo y eso me ayudó.

Ron atrajo sus piernas a su pecho abrazándose a ellas. No le gustaba pensar en _esa_ primera vez. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que le había pasado, pero fue cuando tuvo aquella pelea fuerte con Harry y Hermione alejándose de ellos para después arrepentirse, y aunque hizo todo lo posible para llegar a ellos de nuevo, aún se avergonzaba por su comportamiento.

— ¿Y está vez? —preguntó con seriedad—. ¿Está vez si te hicieron algo?

La pregunta no la terminaba de captar, no sabía con exactitud a que se refería con que ellos le hubieran hecho algo. Lucius había visto como estaba, la delgadez con la que lo recogió, lo enfermizo de su aspecto, las heridas que no sanaron con los hechizos, básicamente lo vio totalmente destruido como una sombra de que lo que quedaba de él en ese momento.

Entonces recordó que en la mansión había calabozos, él incluso ahí estuvo en uno de ellos siendo la segunda vez que lo habían agarrado -al menos esa vez no estuvo solo-, y todavía le hervía la sangre por la pelea que tuvieron en ese lugar.

Así que, _no_ , no entendía a lo que Lucius se refería con eso, _¿algo como qué?_ si Lucius quería sacar ideas para torturar a alguien era la persona indicada a la que preguntarle. Pero no era lógico y descartó esa idea en cuanto la pensó.

Ese hombre que tenía sentado a su lado no estaba como aquella vez, también era como una sombra, pero una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue y no quedaba más que su orgullo hablando por él. Por lo cual, debía de haber alguna otra razón para que le preguntara por eso.

— Golpes, maldiciones… y más golpes. —contestó vacilando—. No hicieron conmigo más que eso, no entiendo aún que querían ganar. No me sacaban información, no buscaban nada en verdad solo… diversión, supongo.

Tampoco le gustaba pensar en la segunda vez, fueron días horribles, él sentía que le hicieron de todo y a la vez nada, no fue para nada divertido sus días de dolor y agonía encerrado en ese _asqueroso_ lugar.

— No me refería a eso. —dijo esta vez con un poco de molestia—. Me refiero a si hicieron _algo_ contigo.

Ron captó entonces el peso ante esa pregunta y que ahí había algo, algo que Lucius no quería pronunciar, pero a lo que quería llegar y sabía que preguntaba porque tenía conocimiento de eso, Lucius sabía la desfortuna de las personas que fueron capturadas, una desfortuna que él ignoraba hasta ese momento. Si llegó a pensar que lo hacían, pero solo era algo que se quedaba en su pensar y no que realmente lo hiciesen.

Se preguntó si Lucius lo habrá hecho alguna vez, _que asco_ , una sensación semejante a la nausea se instaló en el fondo de su garganta de solo pensarlo.

— ¿Tú lo has hecho? —preguntó sin poder contenerse esperando no obtener una respuesta afirmativa.

Lucius lo miro asqueado—. Seré muchas cosas, Ronald, pero nunca haría algo como _eso_.

— No. —contestó después de una pausa debido al alivio que lo recorrió ante la negativa de Lucius y meditó un poco su respuesta, aunque no era algo que tuviera que pensar, _no_ , era no y punto final y agradecía a todo lo que pudiera agradecer que no le haya tocado algo como eso—. Nunca me hubiese dejado.

— No sabes lo que son capaces de hacer. —dijo con severidad—. Pero qué bueno por ti.

— Me doy una idea, pero tú los debes conocer mejor, ¿no? Son _tu_ gente, a fin de cuentas. —Ron no pudo evitar la irritación en su voz y el veneno con el que su comentario fue dicho, la expresión de Lucius cambió a una de disgusto—. Y si, tuve suerte.

— Supongo que estar aquí ahora la cuentas como la tercera vez. —concluyó Lucius.

Ron negó con la cabeza—. La segunda vez fue cuando nos metieron a _tus_ calabozos.

— No recordaba esa ocasión.

— No recuerdas que Harry te puso una paliza. —canturreó burlesco.

Lucius dirigió su vista al árbol—. ¿Se supone que encuentras esto relajante?

— No. —fingió toser para no comenzar a reír por el obvio cambio de tema—. No relajante, pero si confortante.

— Pues ni una ni otra.

— No es mi culpa que seas un hombre amargado. —dijo sonriente e imitó a Lucius y fijó su vista en el árbol de nuevo.

A él le gustaba hacer eso solo, cuando era niño se ponía a esperar con ilusión la llegada de los regalos y hablar sobre cómo fue un buen niño durante todo el año y que se merecía todo lo que pidió. Sin embargo, la verdadera magia era cuando compartías ese momento con alguien más, de preferencia con alguien especial, ahí era cuando sentías que tanto haber esperado por esas fechas valía la pena y que en compañía del árbol podías ser tan infantil como quisieras sin nadie que te juzgara.

Conforme fue creciendo se fue haciendo diferente, le gustaban esos momentos de soledad para pensar y meditar todo lo que pudo o no haber hecho en el año y si había tomado buenas decisiones, era como si el árbol te diera la respuesta a todas tus preguntas y era alentador. Pero la costumbre seguía siendo la misma.

No esperaba que Lucius entendiera ese sentimiento o esas sensaciones que te embargaban cuando estabas de esa manera frente a un árbol navideño, era algo que nunca había hecho _ni de niño_ ¿cómo lo iba a comprender? No se imagina que infancia tuvo que haber tenido para no haber disfrutado de algo tan simple como eso e ideaba que estuvo solo también todo el tiempo, sin nadie con quien compartir esos inocentes momentos que hacían que en tu pecho se sintiera una emoción de calor.

— ¿Te hubiese gustado saber algo sobre tu familia? —preguntó Lucius como si nada y la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, tan desprevenido que volteó a verlo pasmado no sabiendo que responder a esa pregunta o no. _¿Qué si le hubiese gustado, dice?_ Era algo bastante obvio que él hubiese amado saber algo referente al paradero de su familia o al menos saber si estaban con vida, no tenía ni sentido que le preguntara algo así.

— Claro que sí. —contestó al final suspirando—. Es lo único que pido todos los días.

Lucius asintió—. ¿Supiste algo sobre ellos antes de estar aquí?

Nunca habían hablado sobre su familia, era un tema que le dolía demasiado como para tocarlo con Lucius. Ron sentía que era la persona menos indicada para hablar sobre eso porque no le gustaría que usara esa información en su contra. Era algo que él se guardaba en su corazón y no lo hablaba con nadie, no quería que vieran su vulnerabilidad y lo indefenso que se sentía al no estar con su familia o saber de ella. A veces no entendía a Lucius y menos la razón de porque optaba por preguntarle esa clase de cosas justo esa noche.

— Sé que asesinaron a Fred. —respondió con pesar permitiéndose un momento debilidad, no lo deseaba, pero por alguna razón sintió que podía confiar, aunque sea un poco y no entendió por qué.

— ¿Él era…?

— Uno de los gemelos… él, bueno, a él lo mataron en la primera pelea en Hogwarts, lo miré tendido muerto en el piso y le lloré como no tienes… ¿por qué preguntas algo como eso? —preguntó dolido ya no queriendo continuar. Haber visto a uno de sus hermanos mayores sin vida en el piso es algo que nunca iba a poder olvidar ni con el más fuerte de los hechizos.

Recuerda tan frescamente la cara de cada miembro de su familia, el dolor en cada uno de sus hermanos, la mirada herida de su padre y la cara desolada de su madre, pero lo que nada tan devastador como el haber visto a George sin poder derramar una sola lágrima debido a la impresión de haber perdido a su otra mitad, ni él se podía imaginar lo que debió de haber sentido.

— Lo puedo notar en tus ojos. —susurró tan bajo que Ron apenas pudo escucharlo—. Estuviste llorando.

— ¡No es cierto! —negó tan rápido que atropelló las palabras. Creyó que Lucius no lo había notado y se sintió avergonzado por ser descubierto en su momento de flaqueza. Al menos no lo había visto llorar, él dijo que _jamás_ iba Lucius a volver a verlo derramar lágrimas.

— No puedes esconder nada de mí, Ronald. —dijo divertido. Ron estaba seguro no haber escuchado antes hablar de ese modo al mayor logrando que olvidara sus sentimientos de dolor en un solo instante y haciendo que su corazón latiera con un poco de rapidez—. No cuando tienes un hijo como Draco.

Ron se carcajeó—. No me digas que después de todo lo que hemos hecho vas a querer hacerme una lectura como _padre_ , Lucius, creó que eso sería muy raro hasta para ti.

— No seas ridículo. —a pesar de que empleó el mismo tono de voz, estaba seguro que Lucius rodó sus ojos y rio con más fuerza ante esa idea—. No ha sido esto fácil para Draco.

Al parecer no fue la única persona que notó el ánimo decaído de Draco, no era algo en el menor de los Malfoy desde que había llegado a la mansión el verlo a veces desanimado, pero era algo que se le pasaba rápido y logrando ocultarlo cuando Lucius estaba cerca. Era evidente que se debía a las fiestas el que ese abatimiento se intensificara ya no pudiéndolo ocultar.

Ahora comprendía que todos tenían sus cargas y no quiso preguntarle más de lo que debía para no hacerlo sentir peor, era algo de lo que se hubiera aprovechado en cualquier oportunidad de haber estado en Hogwarts sin esta situación, pero no ya no le mofaba el verlo así. De algún modo lo entendía y no podía siquiera soltar una burla respecto a ello.

— Puedes hacer las fiestas más amenas para él. —dijo con simpleza soltando sus piernas y estirándolas para quitar el entumecimiento que lo empezó a molestar de la nada.

— Este año no hubo la gran fiesta de navidad en la mansión.

Ron soltó un pequeño bufido—. Estas fechas no solo se basan en eso, navidad y año nuevo se tratan de estar rodeado de las personas que más amas. Es poner el árbol juntos, desayunar juntos, abrir los regalos juntos, el brindis, es hacer todo juntos. Simplemente son celebraciones en familia, no una gala.

Lucius no dijo nada por unos momentos y suspiró—. Nunca hemos tenido esa clase de acercamiento.

Suponía que clase de padre era Lucius por como observaba trataba a Draco y por la personalidad de este último. Seguía firme en su pensar que Lucius era una persona demasiado difícil y de padre aún más, de ahí derivaba la manera de ser que Draco desarrolló. Creía que Lucius no había conocido otra cosa y así fue criado por lo cual hizo que Draco no conociera otra cosa tampoco y había desencadenado una crianza a base de reglas y regímenes bastante estrictos que hizo que no tuvieran la clase de comunicación que debía tener una familia _amorosa_.

— Deberías acercarte más a él entonces. —habló como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, pero esperaba no hacer enojar a Lucius con su comentario.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó y esta vez Lucius posó su intensa mirada en él como si lo estuviera analizando.

— Acercarte como un padre, habla con él, dile todo lo que piensas. —se enderezó un poco tratando de acomodarse mejor ante la mirada de Lucius—. Así, tal vez, aún puedas remediar la relación con tu hijo.

— Ella… —calló y Ron esperó a que no terminase su frase. Lucius parecía que quería decir algo, pero algo lo había detenido haciendo que no pudiese continuarla y Ron inmediatamente supo a quién quiso mencionar el mayor, no entendía a que se debía su alivio de que no siguiese hablando de _ella_. Y, _oh_ , ahí estaba ese sentimiento extraño de rechazo de nuevo.

Lucius se paró del suelo de la manera más distinguida que pudo y comenzó a sacudirse sus pijamas. Adivinó que el hombre ya se había cansado de hablar con él sobre temas _un tanto_ personales y que se iría dejándolo ahí solo para volver a atormentarse con sus pensamientos nuevamente.

— Hacer esto es horrible. —dijo terminando de sacudirse—. Hablas de más.

Ron le sonrió—. Es culpa del árbol.

Se sorprendió cuando una de las manos de Lucius se extendió a su altura invitándolo a tomarla y sin cavilaciones la tomó. El mayor rápidamente la apretó, lo levantó de un jalón que lo hizo tambalearse y tropezó con sus pies, chocó de golpe contra su cuerpo. Alzó su vista mirándolo molesto y antes de que pudiera protestar Lucius ya había buscado su boca para besarlo.

Correspondió con fuerza al inesperado beso cuando sintió las manos de Lucius bajar hasta su cintura y acercar más ambos cuerpos de haber una posibilidad. La respiración de ambos cada vez haciendo más pesada y con la necesidad de tomar aire. Un corto gemido salió de su boca cuando Lucius se separó.

— No te vine a buscar precisamente para hablar. —confesó Lucius entre cortos besos que eran repartidos por el área de su mandíbula.

— Me lo imaginaba. —logró decir entre jadeos al sentir como Lucius colocó una de sus piernas entre las suyas y comenzaba a restregarla en su creciente erección.

Con esas acciones era que lograba olvidarse de todo aquel pensamiento o sentimiento que lo abrumaba. Y lo último que fue capaz de pensar antes de concentrar toda su atención en el gran cuerpo que lo sostenía, fue que todos esos sentimientos por los cuales se sintió tan aturdido esa noche se los atribuiría al frío y la nostalgia por las fechas decembrinas en las que se encontraban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Ron todavía no encuentra paz entre toda la tormenta.
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Diganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a seguir subiendo el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	12. Capítulo XI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Ron odiaba el frío.

No sabía que odiaba más de lo que acompañaba las temporadas de invierno: si esa sensación de perder todas las energías de su cuerpo, de no poder pararse de la cama por quedarse entre el calor las mantas, de no querer salir de su casa ni para asomar la nariz, temblar hasta que se le tensara todo el cuerpo y le dolieran todos los músculos engarrotados, del dolor de huesos que sentía al moverse o del ardor de piel que sentía cuando las brisas daban de lleno en la piel expuesta.

Probablemente no odiaba algo en particular y odiaba todo con la misma intensidad.

Normalmente en esas fechas se encontraba de muy mal humor si no estaba en un ambiente agradable y lo suficientemente caliente para poder pasar esas temporadas invernales. En casa, su madre siempre trataba de tener la chimenea encendida y tenerles bebidas calientes como té o chocolate preparados para que estuvieran _sus retoños_ lo mejor posible. De igual modo, a Ron siempre le gustaba tener hechizos calentadores sobre sus prendas y las mantas que lo cubrían, dormía demasiado, gracias a que los días eran más cortos, y siempre tenía en su cama cobijas suficientes robándose incluso la de los demás, importándole muy poco cuanto le gritaran sus hermanos y su madre, ya que realmente no podía evitarlo. Trataba siempre de salir lo menos posible, no contaba con tanta ropa para poder ponerse encima todo lo que quisiera y le daba miedo pensar que podía morir congelado.

Harry muchas veces llegó a burlarse de él diciéndole que era hijo del sol, que tenían una clase de conexión que al llegar el invierno hacía que bajara tanto que apagaba todas sus llamas y que cada que el invierno terminaba, el sol se acordaba de su hijo en la tierra y volvía a encender las llamas en él.

No le gustó nunca que Harry se reía de _esa_ terrible situación, para él era una tortura y se sentía todo débil porque el clima lograba terminar con él.

Sin embargo, no todo era _tan_ malo para Ron en esas fechas, había algo que le gustaba además de la navidad y el chocolate caliente, y era sorprendentemente algo del exterior: la nieve. De niño, le gustó tanto tocarla y jugar con ella con sus hermanos, sobre todo con los gemelos, y hacer guerras de nieve y cuanta figura se les ocurriera entre risas y risas. Pero, conforme fue creciendo, se le hizo menos tolerable el salir y disfrutaba mucho más pegarse en las ventanas para ver cuando nevaba, le encantaba ver caer los copos de nieve y contemplar como poco a poco todo se iba cubriendo de un blanco tan puro que parecía iluminar hasta el más oscuro de los rincones.

Era lo único que realmente disfrutaba.

Pero este invierno estaba siendo diferente.

Si bien la mansión estaba cálida todo el tiempo debido a los hechizos, los días se sentían tan helados como en las noches -o hasta más-, había llovido tantos días seguidos como no recordaba antes y los días parecía que duraban muchísimo menos de lo normal, los rayos solares apenas y lograban filtrarse entre las nubes grises que predominaban en el cielo haciendo los días tan deprimentes que para Ron hasta parecía cosa de gracia, como si el clima estuviera en sincronía de acuerdo a todos los pesares del mundo mágico.

Extrañaba el calor de su familia.

Extrañaba el calor de su hogar.

No había odiado tanto los inviernos hasta ese.

— Comadreja, apúrate con esas flores que me estoy helando. —expresó Draco molesto y Ron le gruñó frustrado.

— Malfoy, más vale que te calles, eres tú el que quiere estas malditas flores. —habló Ron entre dientes para que no le temblara la mandíbula—. Si hicieras esto tú, con tu varita, sería más sencillo y terminaríamos más rápido.

Draco rio con burla—. Hasta crees, me gusta verte todo frustrado por no poder quitar las espinas con rapidez.

— Entonces no te estés quejando, congélate ahí parado y déjame en paz. —Ron dijo irritado. Estaba temblando y no sabía si era por el enojo o por el frío, aunque probablemente era por ambas cosas.

Draco pareció haberse enterado de su poca tolerancia al frío que decidió cortejar a alguien en esa temporada para molestarlo de paso, había tenido más urgencia de flores desde que el invierno había llegado. Últimamente salían casi al bajar el sol hacía los invernaderos que la familia tenía y Draco le pedía -o más bien ordenaba- que recolectara cierta cantidad de diversas flores para poder hacer un algún arreglo casero, y eso lo hacían mínimo una vez a la semana.

Los invernaderos se encontraban en la parte trasera de la mansión, pero tenían que caminar un tramó bastante grande para poder llegar a ellos en donde se le congelaban hasta la punta de las pestañas logrando hacerlo temblar desde que la brisa helada golpeaba su cuerpo al encontrarse fuera de la mansión. Y todavía a esas horas, dentro de estos mismos, hacía demasiado frío para mantener las plantas con vida.

 _Si lo matas, te matan. Si lo matas, te matan_ , pensaba repetidamente mientras se frotaba sus manos buscando calor antes de ponerse a trabajar de nuevo en las flores que Draco quería.

A su lista imaginaria de _las cosas que odio tanto del invierno_ se le había sumado ese cruel individuo parado a su lado: Draco Malfoy.

— Weasley. —le llamó y Ron ni se molestó en voltear a verlo—. Ahora que recuerdo, te quería preguntar, ¿le hiciste algo a mi padre?

— Claro que no, ¿qué le pudiera hacer yo? —preguntó encogiéndose un poco. Le tomó de sorpresa esa pregunta, sintió que todo el frío de su cuerpo se le fue hasta los pies, pero Ron prefirió hacerse el desentendido e indagar a lo que Draco se refería y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Hacerle algo como qué o qué?

Escuchó a Draco resoplar—. ¿Entonces le dijiste algo?

— ¿Yo? _Nope_. —volvió a negar sin dirigirle la mirada—. ¿Decirle algo como qué o qué?

Ron estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, según él Lucius estaba _normal_ dentro de lo que él lo conocía y no podían haber sido descubiertos por Draco; él sabía que Draco no era estúpido, que en cualquier momento podía sospechar y confirmar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, pero eran muy cuidadosos con eso y aunque cabía la posibilidad, Draco no estaría tan tranquilo, ya lo hubiera maldecido por andarse metiendo con su padre.

— No sé, es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar. —declaró y Ron lo miro de reojo—. Ha estado muy raro desde navidad y no sé qué le pasa.

 _Ah_ , Ron sintió como el alivio le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, _era eso_.

Lo que Draco decía era verdad, había notado como Lucius parecía haberle tomado la palabra porque había estado actuando diferente alrededor de su hijo desde que tuvieron aquella platica en navidad.

Año nuevo fue totalmente diferente a como la pasaron en navidad; el ambiente se sintió más cálido, más hogareño, de hecho, la cena fue menos robótica que la navideña y Lucius platicó bastante con su hijo ese día, había logrado escuchar bastantes murmullos desde la cocina. Aparte, decidió esperarse al brindis y tomarlo junto con su hijo.

Lo más importante es que podía observar como intentaba platicar un poco más con él sobre las actividades que hacía fuera, le cuestionaba sus horas de salida y llegada, incluso había llegado a presenciar como le daba uno que otro consejo para desempeñarse mejor en el ámbito laboral.

— ¿Raro en qué sentido? —preguntó fingiendo extrañeza.

— No te hagas el estúpido ahora, Weasley. —dijo aireado y Ron dejo las flores a un lado para voltear en su dirección—. Sabes de sobra que no se me acerca o al menos no _así_.

— ¿Así cómo? —cuestionó simulando curiosidad.

— _Así_. —contestó rodando los ojos—. Nunca me preguntaba cómo estaba o a qué horas iba a llegar o _cosas así_.

— ¿Cosas como las que un padre debe de hacer?

— ¡Sí! Parece que su propio encierro lo está transformando—reconoció—. Hasta me da consejos y todo eso no lo hacía, no sé quien lo hechizo o si me lo cambiaron o algo.

La situación le estaba pareciendo muy divertida, Draco se miraba realmente confundido con su padre.

— ¿Y no te gusta que sea así? —indagó tratando de no reír. Probablemente podía comentarle algo a Lucius de manera sutil para no ofenderlo y decirle que vaya más despacio con los acercamientos hacía su primogénito.

— No es eso. —admitió y Ron pudo distinguir un poco de vergüenza en su voz—. Pero, en realidad, me está asustando.

Ron parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Qué-? ¿Cómo por qué?

— ¿Y si le pasa algo? —preguntó angustiado. Ron ahora si lo miro con sincera confusión.

— ¿Qué le puede suce-?

— ¿Y si se está muriendo? Está puede ser su manera de irse en paz de este mundo, digo, ya no cargaría con esa culpa.

Ron intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reírse ante la idea que acaba de plantear Draco, realmente lo intentó, pero no pudo evitarlo por más que mordió sus labios y soltó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

— ¡No te rías, idiota! —gritó Draco enojado—. ¡Esto es serio!

Definitivamente tenía que decirle algo a Lucius, Draco estaba intranquilo con la actitud que su padre había decido por tener con él a tal grado de imaginarse escenarios tan dramáticos como ese.

— Creó que… creó que si… si se estuviera muriendo lo sabrías. —logró decir entre carcajadas. Sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos y tuvo que inclinarse un poco para continuar riéndose.

— ¿Pero y si no? Qué tal si… ¡Deja de reírte, maldita sea!

— Perdón, perdón, pero es que Draco… —no pudo seguir con lo que iba a decirle debido a la risa.

Estuvo a nada de desparramarse en la mesa donde estaba trabajando para seguir carcajeándose un poco más de no ser porque Draco lo había tomado del brazo jalándolo de tal manera que su cuerpo giro quedando ahora ambos frente a frente.

— Tú también estás diferente. —expuso con seriedad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó aún entre algunas carcajadas. Se calmó un poco al ver la mirada seria de Draco.

— Cuando llegaste aquí, llegaste casi sin alma.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Ron confundido. La risa que hace un momento lo había invadido, se le fue de repente ante esa declaración por parte de Draco y lo miró con la misma seriedad.

— Casi sin esperanzas.

Ron carraspeó sintiéndose incómodo ahora—. No sé de qué hablas.

— Eres tan transparente. —puntualizó con claridad—. En tu mirada se notaba tu tristeza.

— Sigo con el mismo pesar. —habló mientras desviaba la mirada. Los ojos de Draco lo miraban con intensidad, parecía que lo estaban analizando y no le gustaba ya el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

— No. —declaró—. Es como si ese espíritu Gryffindor que te caracteriza poco a poco estuviese regresando a ti.

Ron se sorprendió ante lo dicho y regresó a mirar a Draco—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Ahí está. —señaló Draco su rostro con su mano libre—. Llegaste sin ese brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Qué estupideces-? Draco, suéltame. —dijo Ron nervioso mientras tratada de quitar el agarre de Draco de su brazo, pero este no cedía—. Malfoy, no estoy para tus bromas.

Sin esperarlo, Draco terminó de levantar su mano hasta tomar su barbilla logrando que lo viera fijamente. Ron dejó de respirar cuando los ojos grises de Draco se toparon con los suyos, definitivamente ya no le gustaba este cambio de escenario.

— Es extraño.

— Malfoy, por última vez, suéltame. —demandó Ron tratando de retroceder para solo lograr que Draco apretara más el agarre de su brazo haciéndolo jadear del dolor.

— Algo te está pasando.

— No me importa que tengas una varita, tú, loco. Te voy a patear si no me sueltas. —Ron advirtió con exaspero. Draco algo buscaba en su mirada y eso le inquietó, era como si quisiera penetrar en su mente y, hasta donde él sabía, eso si era posible.

Comenzó a desesperarse al pensar que podía indagar en su cabeza y encontrar cosas que no quería que viera, así que, siguió tratando de retroceder y empezó a empujar a Draco con el brazo que no le sostenía.

— Ese brillo en tus ojos es nuevo y-

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —la voz grave voz de Lucius retumbó fuertemente por todo el invernadero tomándolos a ambos de sorpresa. Draco lo había soltado casi en cuanto escuchó las primeras palabras salir de la boca de su padre y empujó a Ron en el proceso haciéndolo tambalear.

— ¿A qué vino aquí con este frío, padre? —preguntó Draco y aunque pareciera sereno, Ron había aprendido a distinguir su voz y notó que estaba nervioso.

— Vine a recordarte que se te hacía tarde para tu _cita_. —habló en lo que terminaba de entrar al lugar y se acerba a ellos altivo—. Pero veo que encontraste otra manera de _divertirte_.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Por supuesto que no. Qué asco.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Ron, pero después se arrepintió al ver la fría mirada que le lanzó Lucius.

— He de irme entonces. —anunció Draco y luego apuntó a Ron con su dedo índice—. Tú te quedas a limpiar.

— No puedo entrar si no es con alguno de los dos. —les recordó Ron incómodo por si decidían abandonarlo los dos ahí en ese húmedo y frío lugar. Draco detuvo lo que tenía pensado hacer y ambos voltearon a ver al mayor de los Malfoy.

— Entrarás conmigo. —sentenció Lucius irritado.

Draco asintió para después sacar su varita de su abrigo y con un par de hechizos hizo un arreglo sencillo con las flores que Ron había cortado. Observó como rápidamente lo tomó entre sus brazos para salir con prisa del invernadero sin decir nada más, dejándolo solo con Lucius.

— Estúpido. —susurró por la bajo y volteó a ver a Lucius que lo miraba como si le quisiera gritar. El mayor se miraba bastante molesto y él se encogió un poco en su sitio, no sabía si moverse o no. Para empezar, no entendía ni siquiera su enojo.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Lucius alzando una de sus cejas

— ¿Entonces qué? —cuestionó dudoso ante la molestia de Lucius.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Ron entonces entendió la situación, la posición con la que Draco lo sostuvo no debió haber sido nada favorable y Lucius debió haberla malinterpretado al entrar. Por alguna razón, comenzó a sentir una clase de preocupación y un nudo se formaba lentamente en su estómago.

— ¿No es lo que parece? —contestó lo más sincero que pudo.

— ¿Me estás preguntando o me estás diciendo? —demandó Lucius. Ron maldijo en sus adentros, al parecer no había sonado convincente y el patriarca cada vez se miraba más enojado.

— ¡Te lo estoy diciendo! —contestó con desespero—. ¡Tu hijo está loco!

— ¿Te estás metiendo con _mi_ hijo?

— ¡No! —negó Ron en seguida y gruñó exasperado—. En serio no era lo que-

— Draco _está_ saliendo con alguien. —expuso interrumpiéndolo haciendo que pasara su repentina preocupación de largo y comenzara a reemplazar el sentimiento por molestia.

Ron rodó sus ojos—. ¿Y eso a mí qué? ¡Qué bien por él!

Lucius guardó silencio y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Espero unos momentos para ver si le lanzaba algún otro comentario sin sentido, pero parecía que ya no quería seguir discutiendo con él. Aprovechó para poder moverse por fin y comenzar a limpiar el desastre que tenía antes de que ese embrollo sucediera.

Mientras amontonaba las espinas y tallos que había cortado, analizó un poco lo que había sucedido. Le preocupó eso que Draco había mencionado sobre que tenía _un brillo_ en sus ojos, después estaba lo de Lucius al poder pensar que tenía esa clase de intimidad con el menor preocupándolo más. En realidad, no sabía porque eso último le preocupaba más, aún quería aclarar lo que sea que Lucius se había imaginado, quería decirle que no era así y que no había pasada nada entre ellos.

— Estábamos hablando sobre ti. —habló finalmente sin voltear a verlo. No pudo evitar decirlo, una inesperada sensación lo invadió y su boca se abrió sola.

— ¿Por qué estarían hablando sobre mí? —preguntó Lucius luego de unos segundos sin responder nada.

Ron suspiró—. Dice que lo estás asustando, aunque, le doy la razón en eso.

— ¿Asustando por qué?

— Al parecer tu acercamiento es muy repentino e intenso. —comentó y decidió ver a Lucius al haber escuchado la confusión en su voz. Al ver su rostro, apreció que toda molestia había desaparecido y ahora se mostraba interesado con lo que él estaba diciendo—. Deberías ser más sutil.

— ¿Estás diciéndome cómo debo de acercarme a mi propio hijo? —manifestó indignado.

— Te digo que lo estás asustando. —dijo rápidamente al ver la defensiva de Lucius. Sabía que podía ofenderlo con lo que le estaba diciendo, pero si ya le había dado un consejo y lo había tomado en cuanta, podía con uno más—. En serio, está pensando que te estás muriendo o algo así.

— Eso es ridículo. —dijo Lucius incrédulo.

Ron soltó una carcajada antes de seguir recolectando las espinas—. Te digo que tu hijo está loco.

Lucius ya no dijo nada y él se sintió más tranquilo ante ese nuevo silencio. No había notado lo tensó que estaba su cuerpo hasta que comenzó a relajarse y sus músculos protestaron un poco debido a todo eso y al frío, el cual lo hizo temblar. Por la acalorada situación, había olvidado totalmente el clima del invernadero y fue tan inesperada la relajación de su cuerpo que le llegó de golpe la baja temperatura. Levantó su vista por sus hombros y volteó de reojo hacía Lucius, el cual se encontraba a sus espaldas, y este se miraba muy tranquilo, parecía que el frío no hacía ningún efecto en él y Ron sintió algo de envidia al comenzar a temblar con más fuerza.

Decidió comenzar a moverse un poco porque si seguía en una sola posición iba a sufrir de congelamiento, pero antes de darse la vuelta, las manos de Lucius tomaron sus caderas con fuerza y jadeó al sentir como el mayor repartía besos húmedos por la piel expuesta de su cuello. Un calor comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo y sintió sus mejillas arder ante la súbita vergüenza.

— Tienes la piel helada. —susurró Lucius en su oído y él sonrió sin decir nada.

Ron odiaba el frío.

Pero cuando Lucius estaba ahí con él y lo acompañaba con sus caricas, por alguna razón, él dejaba de sentirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada como buscar el calor entre tanto frío.
> 
> ¡Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a seguir subiendo el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	13. Capítulo XII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Advertencia: Contenido +18
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

El mes de enero había comenzado a finalizar queriendo darles la bienvenida a las heladas temperaturas de febrero. Estos días el clima había sido cruel con las lluvias tan fuertes y el cielo tan gris dando una sensación de pesadumbre que no dejaban disfrutar lo poco que quedaba de esa temporada invernal, seguía pareciendo que el clima iba en sintonía con lo que estaba pasando allá afuera donde sabía era lugar de pura muerte y una dictadura que deseaba ignorar, por el momento, lo más posible.

En climas como ese era que extrañaba más a su familia, a Harry y Hermione. Esos días hacían que su corazón se sintiera pesado, eran esos días lo que hacía que se pusiera deprimido por todos sus problemas y como las cosas habían terminado de esa manera tan drástica. Era un tremendo pesar, pero era lo único en lo que había estado pensando últimamente.

Pero había algo en especial que había comenzado a agobiarlo de sobremanera: había comenzado a tener pesadillas. Se estaba sintiendo tan cansado ante esa situación en la que se encontraba y que lo tenía desesperado al no saber que hacer para poder evitarlas.

Al principio no les había tomado importancia, siempre había tenido pesadillas y él sabía que tenía de pesadillas a pesadillas. Había unas que podían ser cortas y rápidas, donde solamente se despertaba con el corazón acelerado y, una vez que se tranquilizaba podía volver a dormir. Esas pesadillas no le atormentaban del todo, eran hasta normales para él al haber vivido todo lo que ha pasado y realmente esas no le angustiaban. Tenía unas realmente peores y esas eran las largas y precisas.

Las pesadillas de ese estilo, que le hacían repetir escenarios indeseados o le mostraban cosas de las que no quería enterarse o hacer cosas de las que no quería ser participe, eran esas pesadillas que lo hacían despertarse llorando, gritando, sudando o las tres juntas; esa clase de pesadillas eran la que lo agobiaban a tal grado de ya no poder regresar a dormir y ver sombras entre la oscuridad, escuchar gritos que parecían ensordecerlo y hacerlo sentir dolores que su memoria tenía muy bien resguardados.

Él deseaba que lo peor fuera eso: soñar. Pero habían comenzado a atormentarlo a tal grado que había preferido no dormir tanto por las noches para evitar esos horribles actos por parte de su mente; pensaba que era mejor dormir solo unas pocas horas para así caer por agotamiento y falta de sueño y solo ver negro. Evitaba a toda costa soñar, pero había estado notando que su cuerpo ya lo estaba sintiendo.

En su rostro había unas ojeras tan oscuras, sus ojos estaban demasiado rojos al finalizar el día y su piel había comenzado a tornarse más opaca, incluso, ya estaba afectando su alimentación. Trataba de que la actitud que había tenido con el paso de los meses, siguiera como tal, quería impedir con todas sus fuerzas que se le notaran aquellos cambios y que alguno de los Malfoy comenzara a cuestionarlo. Aunque, trataba de ser positivo y aparentar que nadie lo había notado todavía, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los dos hombres notara sus cambios, tanto de actitud como físicas y estaba casi seguro de quién podría ser el primero en notarlo. Pero no dejaría de intentar ocultarlo y prefería perderse pensando en un detalle que hasta hace unos días atrás había notado.

Estaba experimentando sentir unas cosas extrañas y no eran unos sentimientos comunes, no sabía si era por la cuestión de las pesadillas o de los arranques de depresión, pero había comenzado a experimentar una clase de anhelos que no había experimentado antes y fue hasta que los descubrió, por sus noches de desvelo, que comenzó a sentir esos anhelos con más intensidad.

Deseaba que _alguien_ lo salvara.

Era como si estuviera exigiendo por ser salvado de la misma soledad que lo embargaba todos los días. Entendía esa soledad emocional, sabía que nadie podía comprender por todo lo que había y ha estado pasando y esa soledad era la que parecía no querer irse con nada; pero, a pesar de eso, se dio cuenta que su alma estaba pidiendo a gritos una compañía que lo comprendiera y poder entre _ese alguien_ reparar el daño.

Deseaba que _alguien_ lo atrapara.

Ese era el más fuerte, experimentar ese anhelo repentino por querer una compañía que pudiera atraparlo entre sus brazos y darle palabras de aliento que no había recibido por nadie desde que todo había acabado tan mal, lo ponía al borde de las lágrimas. No fue nada alentador saber que eso era lo que más quería en momentos como cuando se despertaba llorando o rogando para que todo se detuviera; quería que _ese alguien_ lo escuchara, le permitiera refugiarse y al final le dijera que estaran juntos en ese desastre, que todo estará bien eventualmente.

Pero tenía miedo.

No tuvo ni siquiera palabras que describieran lo que sintió cuando una resolución le llegó a él una noche al darse cuenta quien podía ser _ese alguien_ porque simplemente no existía ninguna para él.

Ron sabía que _tenía_ que irse, largarse, y buscar a los suyos. Pero le dolía el pensar que eso ya solo se había transformado en más una idea y no en algo que _quisiese_ hacer con la misma sinceridad y coraje; había días que pensaba que solamente se atribuía a que ya no sabía como irse o como ejecutar ese plan, pero era cuando se preguntaba: « _¿realmente tuve un plan todo este tiempo?_ » Y que no supo responderse, como si todo lo que estuviese haciendo previamente solo fueran tontas palabras para excusar sus acciones, fue que sintió que todo templó en él y sintió el miedo.

Tenía miedo de que _ese alguien_ se enterara de todo lo que estaba pensando y lo que quería de su parte porque no sabía lo que podía hacerle. No podía ni pronunciar su nombre porque sentía que al hacerlo se haría realidad y le daba miedo el pensar que podía utilizar eso a su favor y lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, había otra parte le decía que no temiera y que podía confiar, que liberara su corazón y que podía estar tranquilo, no sabía que era esa voz que le decía que _estaba bien_ , pero no podía ceder.

Tenía miedo.

Cada vez estaba más confundido.

Sentía que estaba cayendo, cayendo _en algo_ que no entendía, y no podía hacer algo al respecto porque realmente no _sabía_ que pasaba con él.

Era estarse tambaleando constantemente entre pensamientos confusos, pero que lo hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que solo buscaba una cosa: consuelo.

A veces no pedía nada más, solo consuelo.

Ser consolado por _ese alguien_.

Ser salvado por _ese alguien_.

Ser atrapado por _ese alguien_.

Respiró profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse y refundir esos pensamientos en lo más profundo que su mente le podía permitir. Estaba seguro que debía lucir decaído y los Malfoy no podían verlo así si su intención era que no notaran su verdadero estado de ánimo.

Ron había terminado con la limpieza que le correspondía por las mañanas y Lucius le había pedido -o más bien ordenado- que se fuera a su oficina en cuanto terminara, que ni se pensara en buscar en otro lugar porque ahí se encontraría con Draco y hasta que terminó supo que no le había mentido; ambos se habían metido ahí después de desayunar y no asomaron sus narices para afuera durante el resto de la mañana.

— _… padre, no puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado. Ya hice de todo por buscarlo, pero no hay rastro, no puedo._ —escuchó la voz de Draco tras la puerta antes de tocar. El tono con el que había hablado fue lo que hizo que detuviera su mano antes de hacerlo.

— _¡Un Malfoy nunca dice que no puede!_ —la voz de Lucius sonaba furiosa y, sin poder evitarlo, pegó una de sus orejas en la puerta—. _¡Debe de estar por alguna parte! ¡No pudo haber desaparecido, así como así!_

Se extrañó por unos segundos al no saber de qué estaban hablando, pero algo en su cabeza hilo rápidamente los cabos y supo quién era esa persona, _¡claro, nunca supo Draco que pasó con Snape!_

— _Nadie me dice que fue de él, ¡ya no sé qué hacer!_ —Draco sonaba tan desesperado y sintió una culpa recorrer su cuerpo.

 _¡Que estúpido!_ , pensó conteniendo la respiración. Cuando tuvo esa conversación con Draco sobre Snape, él estuvo decidido a decirle en ese momento, estuvo a nada de correr esa misma noche a su habitación a informarle, pero se debatió por tratarse _de Snape_ y todo lo que hizo que mejor decidió tomar unos días para saber si era la mejor decisión el abrir la boca y también para hacer un recuento de los hechos y contar todo lo que supiera, si optaba por hablar.

Había unas cosas que todavía no le terminaban de cuadrar con lo poco que Harry pudo decirles al respecto y simplemente necesitó pensarlo mejor. Pero cuando pensó que ya era muy tarde para estar dudando, creyó que lo mejor era darle la noticia en algún otro momento cuando estuviera menos alterado para que no le afectara más de lo que debería. Había dejado pasar demasiados días hasta que lo olvido por estar pensando en otras cosas.

Tenía que decirles cuanto antes, ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo; la familia estaba sufriendo por su ausencia y él no era nadie para guardar esa información de ellos, le hicieran lo que le hicieran, el pasado que hubieran tenido, él no podía ser así de cruel.

Tocó para que no lo molestaran después, pero no esperó ninguna respuesta y entró sin más. Ambos se encontraban en medio de la oficina cara a cara discutiendo y voltearon a verlo en cuanto entró.

— Señor Malfoy, Draco-

— Te dije que yo no te había dado la libertad de llamar a mi hijo por su nombre. —Lucius le lanzó una mirada cargada de ira y por un momento pensó en salir de ahí, _no_ , no lo iba a intimidar esta vez, iba a tomar el privilegio de que ya podía encararlo. Estaba seguro que hasta el fantasma de Snape iba a estar molesto con él por haber aplazado esa platica.

 _Profesor, no me moleste_ , suplicó a dónde estuviera su alma mientras agarraba fuerzas para poder hablar.

— Señor Malfoy, lo siento, pero es sobre Snape. —dijo firme y observó como Draco se volteó su rostro con su padre.

— ¡Le dije que él podía saber algo!

Lucius no había apartado la mirada de él y vio como está iba cambiando poco a poco conforme los segundos pasaban recuperando su característica seriedad.

— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre él? —preguntó caminando en su dirección deteniéndose a un par de pasos—. En este momento me dirás que sabes sobre Severus.

La orden hizo a Ron flaquear un poco, se puso demasiado nervioso. Tenía planeado dar la noticia de la manera más suave posible, no sabía cómo los dos iban a tomarla. _Tienen que saber, tienen que saber_ , no había de otra y no se acobardaría solo por sus nervios.

— Draco. —lo llamó y este se acercó situándose a un lado de su padre—. Te dije que merecías saber la verdad y Snape… bueno, él… nos enteramos que nos ayudó todo el tiempo. Le dio algo a Harry y Harry lo vio, no estoy seguro que fue, pero antes de eso _él_ lo descubrió y-

— ¡Imposible! —lo interrumpió Draco y la cara que le mostraba le dio a entender que no le creía, volteó con Lucius, pero este lucía confundido—. No pudo haber descubierto a Severus, Weasley.

— No sé qué paso en realidad, Draco. Por algo lo mato y fue por-

— No pudo haber sido eso, Weasley. Severus era la persona más cuidadosa respecto a _eso_ , nadie sabía dónde estaba su lealtad más que… —Draco miró directamente hacia su padre y cambió su expresión a una desconcertada—. ¡¿Lo vendiste?! ¡Usted le dijo!

— ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar tal cosa? —encaró Lucius a Draco quien retrocedió de su padre unos pasos luciendo más enojado cada vez.

— ¡Antes de _él_ , la última persona que habló con Severus fue usted!

— ¿Y eso en que me inculpa? Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba ayudando al _otro_ bando. —se defendió Lucius indignado.

— ¡Pero si sospechaba! —contraatacó Draco.

— ¡¿Y quién crees que le cuidaba las espaldas?! —Lucius le gritó furioso a su hijo y siguieron gritándose otras cosas entre sí que Ron ignoraba por estar pensando que sucedía. Ron ya no entendía en realidad que estaba pasando, llegó un punto en la conversación que lo hizo perderse totalmente.

Si Draco decía la verdad y Severus fue tan cuidadoso para no ser descubierto, entonces _¿por qué otra cosa lo pudo haber matado?_ Él realmente no supo que sucedió ese día, Harry fue la persona que alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación que tuvieron Severus y Voldemort antes de que este último lo matara. Harry no había podido hablar con ellos sobre eso tampoco, no tuvieron nada de tiempo para intercambiar información referente a ese tema y Ron no podía pensar en otra opción más lógica que esa de haber sido descubierto.

Fue entonces que recordó un detalle.

— Una varita. —soltó casi en un susurro, pero fue bastante audible para haber sido escuchado por los Malfoy que habían dejado de discutir para voltear a verlo.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Weasley? —preguntó Draco entre dientes.

— Una varita. —repitió viendo en ambas direcciones tratando de recordar más de ese momento—. Yo… ah, yo… no alcancé a escuchar nada más, lo único que pude escuchar fue que discutían por una varita.

— ¿Cómo que fue por una varita? —preguntó Draco incrédulo.

— Discutían antes de que lo asesinara, según tú, ¿por una varita? —Lucius había utilizado el mismo tono que Draco y Ron estaba comenzando a sentir desesperación porque no le creían.

— Sí, en serio no… algo dijo de… —seguía tratando de pensar, pero todo eran murmullos tras murmullos—. Harry escuchó, él-

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga, idiota? ¿Qué lo invoque para que nos ilumine? —preguntó Draco con ironía.

Ron lo miró molesto—. ¡Déjate de tonterías, Malfoy! Siempre hablando puras estupideces, todavía de que estoy tratando de ayudar y de recordar que paso, sales tú con tus cosas.

— ¡Piensa más rápido, Weasley!

Sabía que enojarse con Draco en esos momentos iba a ser en vano, iba a perder la poca concentración ante a la que su desesperación podía disponer e iba a terminar olvidando lo poco que podía recordar. Pero era muy difícil.

— Algo dijo que no le pertenecía y-

— ¿No le pertenecía que cosa a quién?

Ron rodó los ojos y soltó un gruñido exasperado—. ¡A _Tú-ya-Sabes-Quien_ la varita! O algo así. Draco, en serio, no escuché casi nada.

Se sentía frustrado, frustrado por no saber decir lo poco que había escuchado y frustrado porque no le creían. Soltó un suspiro derrotado, pero entonces algo cambio en el rostro de Draco y parecía pensativo.

— El Lord quiso la varita de Dumbledore porque _era_ especial y ahora la tiene. —informó más para sí mismo que para alguien más—. Me enteré por Pansy que el Lord anda buscando a alguien que le pueda informar sobre ella.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó Lucius serio.

— Pansy no sirve para esto. —contestó con fastidio—. Lo único que pudo decirme fue que dijo algo como que no le respondía bien.

Ron pareció no entender ese comentario y volvió a tornarse confundido, ahora sí no sabía de qué estaban hablando entre ellos dos, pero al ver la cara de Lucius supo que al menos su padre si lo había hecho. 

— Snape fue quien asesinó a Dumbledore. —Lucius seguía luciendo serio, pero alcanzó a percibir un tono ligado al desespero en su voz—. No fuiste tú.

— Así es, yo no lo asesiné, pero… —Draco parecía meditar muy bien la respuesta que le iba a dar a su padre. A Ron se le hizo sorprendente como podían hablar de quien había asesinado a quien tan fácil que pensó en no decirles nada mejor y dejar que Snape se quedara tieso donde estaba—. Pero fui yo quien lo desarmó.

Lucius pareció razonar lo dicho por su primogénito—. ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?

— Si es cierto lo que dice Weasley, el Lord pudo haber asesinado a Severus creyendo que la varita le pertenecía a él y con Severus vivo nunca le iba a responder.

 _Asombroso_ , Voldemort no le temblaba la mano para matar a uno de los suyos, que podía esperarse de aquellos de repudiaba. Aunque, que lo matara por esa varita también le parecía bastante lógico, si tanto la quería y era tan especial como decía que lo era, todo encajaba desde ahí.

— Matará a quien le pertenezca esa varita. —dijo analizando lo dicho por Draco.

— Sorprendente, si piensas. —dijo Draco irónico.

Prefirió ignorar el comentario y seguir pensando que pasaba. Pero como si de una revelación se tratase, Ron vio a Draco boquiabierto entendiendo inmediatamente al punto al que quería llegar.

— ¡Lo va a descubrir! Tienes que irte, Draco, no estás a salvo aquí. —dijo Ron escandalizado y ante tal comentario Draco y Lucius lo miraron extrañados—. ¡La varita te pertenece a ti!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡En tu vida vuelvas a decir eso, imbécil! —gritó Draco a Ron horrorizado—. Potter me desarmó cuando estuvo aquí, ¡esa varita no es mía!

— ¡¿Potter te desarmó?!

— Entonces la varita era de Harry. —concluyó Ron sin entender aún muy bien por qué había algo ahí que no concordaba—. Pero Harry al estar… al estar _ya sabes_ , la varita le pertenece en su totalidad a _él_ , ¿por qué no le responde?

Draco se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y yo cómo rayos voy a saber eso? ¡Pero ese no es el punto, inútil! ¿Está vivo o no Severus?

Ron había cerrado la boca en cuanto escuchó que el nombre de Snape. Aún no estaba seguro de si sería buena idea contarles el poco tiempo que pasaron con Snape antes de que muriera, si bien ya había mencionado que le dio _algo_ a Harry antes de morir, no había dicho que había sido ese _algo_ y los Malfoy parecieron ignorar esa parte; no creía tan prudente ahora el decirles sobre las memorias, podían no tomarlo bien y él ni había podido verlas, no tenía caso informarles sobre ello.

Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué fue de Severus? —le preguntó Lucius hablando entre dientes. Ron pasó saliva, entonces supo que no había tiempo para largas historias y omitiría lo de los recuerdos.

— Es verdad que él murió, bueno no, lo mató Nagini. _Él_ lo hizo. —dijo incómodamente e hizo un esfuerzo increíble por no desviar la mirada a cualquier parte de la oficina ante la calma de padre e hijo.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó Draco sin emoción alguna.

— En la Casa de los Gritos.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que le sucedió? —esta vez fue Lucius el que le preguntó.

— Llegamos minutos antes y… entramos cuando _él_ ya se había ido, Snape estaba agonizando, lo vimos morir.

No se sorprendió cuando Draco dejó de lucir serio y su rostro se contrajo por diferentes emociones que alcanzó a percibir finalizando en la que más le ganó: tristeza. En cambio, con Lucius si se sorprendió un poco, el mayor había dejado rastros de seriedad llevando una de sus manos a su boca, cubriéndola y le dio paso a la misma expresión de su hijo.

A Ron lo invadió una sensación de querer confortarlos, entendió completamente la situación y sabía lo que se sentía que nadie te diera aliento, pero antes de levantar su mano para alcanzar a alguno de los dos, Draco cambió totalmente su expresión viendo a su padre furioso.

— ¿Valió la pena, padre? —preguntó Draco dolido—. ¿Valió la pena haberlos perdido solo para que _él_ ganara?

Lucius pareció regresar a la realidad, tomó con fuerza su bastón y recuperó la compostura.

— Draco, lárgate de aquí. —le exigió enfurecido sin encararlo y había comenzado a tener un tono rojizo en su rostro.

— ¡Solo respóndame! ¿Ha valido la pena? —Draco comenzó a levantar su voz, sonando menos irritado que su padre, pero si demasiado afligido—. ¿Esto era lo que tanto quería?

Ron de pronto sintió que sobraba, si ellos dos decidían pelear no deseaba estar en medio y todavía desarmado. Así que, con mucho cuidado, empezó a retroceder.

— ¡Te dije que te largaras! —gritó Lucius colérico y vio como levantó su bastón dispuesto a pegarle a Draco con el. Sin pensarlo, Ron volvió al sitio en el que estaba y tomó el brazo de Lucius, este saltó de la impresión volteando hacía él. Se impresionó por su propia acción, _a buen momento quería ser héroe_ , pero no soltó el brazo de Lucius ni aunque este lo miraba entre asombrado y molesto.

— Malfoy, Seemey quería ver contigo lo de la comida de hoy. —pudo decir lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero sin desviar la mirada del mayor. Sentía que si lo hacía iba a empezar a correr por su vida y no era el momento.

— Weasley-

— Draco, por última vez, lárgate. —siseó Lucius lentamente y Ron no tuvo fuerzas para voltear a ver a Draco. La mirada de Lucius estaba siendo pesada sobre él y estaba paralizado viendo al mayor.

Draco no dijo nada más, parecía que prefirió guardar silencio y dejar la oficina en cuanto antes cerrando la puerta tras él. Ron mordió su labio inferior. Draco lo había dejado encerrado con su padre y todavía no soltaba a Lucius. Sintió un fuego burbujear en su interior, pero trató inmediatamente de calmarse. No iba a ayudar en nada que sintiera esa sensación, en lugar de eso tenía que pensar, no importaba que ya no lo tratara mal, pero nunca se había tomado ese tipo de atrevimientos y tenía que pensar cómo salir ileso de ahí.

Como si el brazo de Lucius le quemara la palma de repente, lo soltó tratando de retroceder para irse de ahí, pero cada paso que daba hacía atrás eran pasos que Lucius daba con él hasta que su espalda logró chocar con la puerta de la oficina. Quiso hacerse a un lado, pero para su sorpresa, la mano libre de Lucius la puso en la pared impidiendo que se moviera.

— Perdieron su vida para salvar a _tu_ amigo. —le dijo Lucius en modo de reproche y Ron lo observó un poco asustado. Tenía tiempo que no veía a Lucius de esa manera, pero comprendía que Lucius estaba molesto y dolido por la noticia de Snape, no ganaría nada si comenzaban a pelear en el nombre de Harry.

Decidió no decirle nada y trató escabullirse por el otro lado, pero tan pronto como se movió, la otra mano de Lucius se estampo fuertemente en la puerta inmovilizándolo. Ron se hizo todo lo que podía hacía atrás pegándose más a la puerta sintiendo un extraño presentimiento.

— Todos perdimos en esta guerra, Señor Malfoy. —dijo con falsa valentía—. Usted no fue el único que perdió a alguien.

— ¿Crees que Draco está a salvo aquí? —preguntó Lucius al ignorar su comentario. No supo a que venía esa pregunta, pero no lo dejaba analizarlo porque sentía a Lucius cada vez más cerca de su cuerpo y él no sabía si empezar a moverse.

— Puede ser. —dijo sin pensarlo—. No sé. Estás tú aquí con él.

— Sí o no, _Weasley_. —ordenó Lucius enojado y Ron seguía totalmente en blanco al no saber que le sucedía—. ¿Crees que está a salvo aquí?

— Sí. —contestó rápidamente encarándolo y ocultando su nerviosismo. Definitivamente no lo dejaba pensar que Lucius estuviera tan pegado a él, parecía hasta cierto punto que lo quería intimidar.

— Y tú, ¿crees que estás a salvo aquí? —Ron se sorprendió y contuvo el aliento ante esa pregunta en especial—. ¿Te sientes a salvo aquí?

 _Sí_ , fue lo que le hubiese querido responder, pero estaba tan pasmado al haber siquiera pensando en esa afirmación que prefirió callar.

— No. —mintió finalmente, pero sonando bastante convincente que de no haber sido él, lo hubiese creído. Él no podía responder esa pregunta con sinceridad porque sentía que haría algo realidad y entregarle algo a Lucius que todavía no estaba dispuesto por el miedo, el miedo a lo que pudiera pasar con él si se enterase.

Pero entonces Lucius guardó silencio y Ron sintió un frío pasar por su espalda cuando miro la expresión decidida en la cara del mayor. Sin siquiera pensarlo, como pudo dio media vuelta para buscar la perilla y abrir la puerta. Necesitaba salir de ahí, no entendía por qué, pero fue como si algo le estuviera advirtiendo que saliera de ahí rápido.

Ron no logró ni mover bien los brazos cuando fue tomado fuertemente por sus brazos y tumbado en el piso de la oficina. Antes de intentar levantarse sintió un peso que lo detuvo, Lucius se había presionado entre sus piernas y tomó sus muñecas clavándolas en el suelo. Esas repentinas acciones lo hicieron jadear de sorpresa y abrió la boca para defenderse cuando Lucius se reclinó para capturar sus labios.

El beso no fue como otro que se hubieran dado, este se sentía más agresivo, más sofocante y se removió incómodo tratando de zafarse. Ese acto hizo que Lucius apretará más el agarre de sus muñecas y su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado cuando Lucius se presionó más sobre él haciéndole sentir su erección. Sin poder impedirlo, comenzó a temblar. Lucius, en medio del beso, sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. Estaba asustado por el repentino asalto, pero también estaba confundido porque estaba _despertando_ ante la presión ejercida sobre su ingle.

La parte razonable de su cerebro trataba de decirle que eso no estaba bien, _va a pasar_ , si bien había comenzado a estar confundido respecto a Lucius, eso no quería decir que quería que pasara así, así no debía de ser, no en un arranque de furia y en el frío suelo de una oficina.

Lucius había abandonado su boca para pasar a su cuello comenzando a besarlo y succionarlo. Un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios cuando sintió una mordida haciendo que se arqueara contra Lucius, comenzó a sentir oleadas de placer mientras seguía atacando su cuello y Ron comenzó a restregarse contra él.

El mayor soltó sus muñecas para empezar a desvestirlo con una de ellas y con la otra recorría la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Quería decirle que se detuviera, que al menos se fueran a otro lugar, pero se mordía sus labios cuando intentaba hacerlo. Escuchó un gruñido que salió de la garganta de Lucius y fue como su mente se fue hacía las nubes.

Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante el tacto de Lucius y le ardía su cuerpo con cada toque, sentía que debía gritarle y rogarle por algo, rogarle por lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos desde hace tiempo.

Deseaba más.

Deseaba más de eso.

Deseaba que Lucius siguiera jugando con su cuerpo.

Deseaba que llegara hasta el final y saber lo que se sentía entregarse, entregarse _a él_.

— Lucius. —Ron gimió en un tono suplicante.

Su vista estaba borrosa por el repentino placer, pero aún así logró ver como Lucius buscaba desesperado su varita y, al alcanzarla, en rápidos movimientos y susurros entre dientes los dejo a ambos por fin desnudos. Clavó un poco sus pies en el piso y levantó sus piernas rodeando con ellas la cintura de Lucius y se restregó con más fuerza en él sintiendo ambas erecciones chocar.

Pudo escuchar otro susurro entre dientes, sintió de repente algo escurriendo entre sus piernas y como un dedo se presionaba en su entrada haciéndolo saltar haciéndolo tensarse.

— Nunca… yo… no hemos hecho-

— Lo sé. —susurró Lucius contra su oído y Ron vaciló por unos segundos—. Relájate, no quiero lastimarte.

Ese último susurró fue suficiente para que Ron continuase dejándose hacer. No le quedaba más que confiar ciegamente en él, a fin de cuentas, era consciente que el mayor sabía lo que hacía. Soltó un gemido cuando el dedo entró en él, ardiéndole todo el cuerpo en el proceso y cuando comenzó a moverlo el ardor se intensifico. Estaba tan distraído en la nueva sensación que cuando un segundo dedo entró se sorprendió por el repentino dolor. Dolía, y el dolor causo que regresara un poco a la realidad, estaba diciéndose que estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo, no comprendió cómo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era lo correcto.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, los dedos presionaron algo dentro de él que lo hizo soltar un sollozo de placer.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! —gritó y se empujó para volver a sentir esa sensación. Su cuerpo comenzó a actuar por sí solo.

— Sentirás algo mejor pronto. —Lucius soltó una ligera carcajada antes de besarlo intensamente.

Correspondió al beso sin chistar y sus brazos fueron a parar al cuello de Lucius empujándolo más hacía él haciendo que el beso se tornara desesperado y necesitado. Ambos respiraban fuertemente entre el beso y Lucius gruñó recostándose más en Ron y presionando más sus dedos dentro de él tocando aquel punto que lo estaba haciendo volverse loco.

Escuchaba como soltaba alaridos de placer sin poder contenerse, y no es que lo hubiera intentado hacer del todo. Sentía como Lucius movía sus dedos cada vez con más urgencia. Y antes de que pudiera rogar por más contacto, este saco sus dedos haciendo que soltara un suspiro de decepción.

— Te mostraré algo mejor. Pero antes de hacerte sentir placer en cada poro de tu ser, necesito que aguantes un poco.

Ron no pudo cuestionar nada, ya no era dueño de él. Lucius puso una de sus manos en su cadera y con la otra tomó su miembro posicionándolo en su entrada y lentamente comenzó a entrar en él.

Pudo sentir como iba entrando en él poco a poco, parte por parte, haciendo que soltará suspiros de dolor. Sentía como algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos gracias al dolor abrazador que lo atacó, pero sabía que podía soportarlo. Quería continuar y debía de aguantar. Cuando Lucius finalmente estuvo dentro se tomó la libertad de soltar el aire contenido en sus pulmones. El mayor comenzó a besar sus mejillas en cortos y rápidos besos haciendo que se relajara y fuera más llevadera la intromisión.

Sin advertencia, Lucius salió y entró en el cuerpo de Ron en un rápido movimiento que le arrancó un quejido.

Las manos de Ron viajaron hasta la espalda desnuda de Lucius ante las primeras embestidas y clavó sus uñas. El dolor fue rápidamente reemplazado por placer y no pudo parar ninguno de los fuertes gemidos que salían de su boca. La fricción entre sus cuerpos era demasiada y las embestidas eran dadas con más fuerza cada vez, sus cuerpos haciendo sonidos en cada choque.

— ¡Lucius! —Ron sentía como golpeaba con más profundidad dentro de su cuerpo y eso hacía que tuviera el sentimiento de sentirse completo.

— Eres tan estrecho, Ron, justo como pensé que serías. —Lucius gimió en su oreja para después pasar a uno de sus hombros y morderlo. Oyó un fuerte gruñido de su parte cuando sus uñas se clavaron con más fuerza en su espalda.

Ron temblaba de puro placer y de la necesidad de sentirlo más dentro de él. Lucius tomó sus piernas y las colocó en sus hombros profundizando sus embestidas y presionando más sus cuerpos de ser posible. Lo tomó de sus rojizos cabellos haciendo que lo besara con esa misma intensidad.

— Ahora _me_ perteneces por completo. —murmuró ronco y su voz sonó tan seria que logró hacer que su respiración se agitara aún más. Asintió sin pensarlo, como si eso no significara nada—. ¡Dilo! ¡Di que me perteneces!

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí, te pertenezco! ¡Lucius! —gimió con más fuerza ante una profunda embestida que recibió y el placer comenzaba a hacerse tan deliciosamente doloroso. Ron se comenzó a desesperar y a moverse con más insistencia.

Observó como Lucius volvió a acomodar sus piernas en su cintura y se apoyó mejor en él. Su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse. Lucius mordió profundamente entre su cuello y hombro, el intenso dolor combinado con el placer fue demasiado para él logrando que se corriera sobre su estómago sin siquiera ser tocado.

Poco después sintió como Lucius lo embestía de manera errática y su cuerpo se tensó al venirse dentro de él, llenándolo con su esencia. Lo mordió con más fuerza aún donde ya tenía sus dientes y sintió el dolor tan lejano; todavía no podía bajar de su nube de placer, lo único que podía sentir por el momento era el miembro de Lucius aún dentro suyo y como palpitaba en su interior.

Soltó un suspiro cuando Lucius lentamente comenzó a salir de cuerpo y se atrevió a verlo al rostro. Sus ojos no enfocaban bien todavía debido al placer, pero sintió una necesidad repentina de verlo, de verle el rostro. Se sobresaltó cuando Lucius parecía verlo con la misma necesidad.

— ¿Por qué? —logró susurrarle.

Lucius parecía meditar su respuesta porque lo veía con una intensidad que hizo que se sintiera avergonzado de pronto. Aún sus cuerpos estaban presionados uno con el otro y seguía sin poder pensar correctamente, pero su corazón necesitaba saberlo; por lo menos quería saber porque el repentino arranque o, si lograba sacarle, porque tanto interés en acostarse con él.

— Al principio creí que sería divertido, pensaba en lo divertido que sería verle la cara a Arthur cuando supiera que uno de sus hijos sucumbió ante mí. —confesó sin vacilar y Ron sintió como su corazón se detenía.

Siempre supo que las intenciones de ese hombre no eran buenas, le había dicho que cubriría sus necesidades intimas, pero nunca esperó que fueran tan desalmado. Se tomó tantas molestias con él para solo burlarse, no sabía porque se sorprendía, era lo menos que podía esperar de una persona como él. Más eso no ayudaba a que no le doliera.

Había dicho que podía aceptar lo que hiciera con él, pero no.

Se sintió traicionado.

Draco se lo advirtió.

No tuvo cuidado y dejó que lo usara a su libertad.

Sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar por la humillación, pero se aguantó. De seguro eso era lo que él quería lograr en él, que llorar, quería verlo llorar y no se lo iba a permitir. Se comenzó a remover tratando de librarse de su agarre ignorando el dolor en su espada baja y donde lo había mordido, llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de Lucius tratando de empujarlo para apartarlo de una vez, pero no se movía y cada vez se ponía más rígido ante sus intentos de apartarlo.

— Suélteme. —le dijo entre dientes bastante molesto. Se seguía sacudiendo para librarse, no quería ni verlo a la cara—. Ya se divirtió, ahora déjeme ir.

Las manos de Lucius se movieron, una tomando uno de cadera y la otra acunando una de sus mejillas haciendo que Ron se detuviera en su intento de separarse y regresó su mirada a la de Lucius. Era difícil leer alguna emoción en él, pero el extraño brillo que vio en sus ojos hizo que contuviera la respiración.

— Eso fue al principio, sí. Pero no sé qué hiciste, te quisiste acercar con tanta insistencia hacía nosotros, hacía _mí_ … —pausó mientras trazaba sus labios con sus dedos, inclinó su rostro y lentamente presionó sus labios juntándolos en un beso—. … totalmente _mío_ ahora.

Ron no supo cómo responder ante aquella declaración. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados en ese momento, su corazón le latía desbocado y sintió una emoción que hormigueaba en su estómago. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no pudo rehuir el pensamiento de que había firmado alguna clase sentencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, ya se estrenaron a Ron, y quién sabe, ¿creen que si haya firmado alguna sentencia? ;)
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	14. Capítulo XIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Hay ramas por todas partes, ramas y árboles enormes, estaba en un bosque que no reconocía, _podría ser el Bosque Prohibido_ , pero no estaba seguro y no podía detenerse a averiguarlo porque para su mala suerte era que había fuego en alguna parte, inmensas llamas que parecía lo querían acorralar conforme se movía; el olor a humo comenzaba a quemar su garganta y obstruía totalmente su visión, el chirrido del fuego era lo único que le advertía que estaba cada vez más cerca haciendo correr desesperado, pero por más que corría no llegaba a ningún lugar.

La adrenalina cubría cada poro de su ser y el pánico que sentía era increíble, no tenía ninguna varita encima para convocar un poco de agua y apaciguar el fuego, « _Aguamenti_ » trató de invocar incontables veces, pero no sirvió de nada, parecía que su magia había decidido no responderle y sabía que sin una varita no lo lograría nunca, pero lo intentó. Ron no recordaba haber sentido esa clase de terror desde hace bastantes meses atrás sintiéndose totalmente indefenso.

Se detuvo para respirar unos momentos por la fatiga, pero solo provocó que sus pulmones protestaran al sentirse invadidos por la humareda y su cara comenzó a arderle cuando sintió que se ahogaba.

Comenzó a correr con más fuerza que antes, necesitaba alejarse del fuego cuanto antes, el pasto seco y las ramas en el suelo solo provocaban su expansión y lo estaba alcanzando, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse de las llamas y esconderse antes de _morir_.

Entonces fue que Merlín pareció escuchar sus plegarías y lo hizo llegar hacia lo que parecía ser agua, _un lago_ , había llegado a las orillas de un lago. Podía meterse ahí esperando que las llamas no alcanzaran ese lugar o nada hasta la otra orilla y alejarse de las llamas.

 _Sí_ , pensó decidido, eso era lo que debía hacer.

Ya estaba a unos pasos para terminar de acercarse cuando algo le inmovilizó las piernas. Miró hacía ellas con espanto. No supo en qué momento las ramas que había en el suelo habían acorralado sus piernas, apretándolas y manteniéndolo firme al suelo. Trató de moverse totalmente exasperado, sentía que lastimaba sus piernas conforme jalaba, pero no le importó, necesitaba zafarse a como dé lugar.

En su momento de tormento, no escuchó como las llamas habían dejado de chirriar a sus espaldas y se había quedado totalmente en silencio hasta que escuchó unas pisadas acercándose a él. Paró al tratar de liberarse y miró hacía donde creía venían las pisadas, era cada vez más suerte el sonido del pasto y las hojas al romperse.

— ¡Ayuda! —gritó al borde del llanto—. ¡Ayuda, por favor!

Entonces escuchó una risa, una risa que reconocería en cualquier lado. Buscó con su vista desesperado hasta que lo vio, estaba parado a unos metros de él.

— _Hola, Ron_. —dijo él con voz rasposa. Fue su risa, pero definitivamente esa no era su voz, algo no estaba bien con eso, el aspecto de él se miraba cadavérico, pálido, tan blanco como lo estaría la misma nieve, parecía que estaba _muerto_.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó asombrado sintiéndose un poco aliviado de ver a su amigo ahí con él.

— _¿Por qué estás tardando tanto en venir a nosotros, Ron?_ —cuestionó Harry en un extraño tono que hizo a su respiración acelerarse.

— ¿Ir a ustedes? —miró extrañado a Harry y este le sonrió de una manera que lo hizo sentirse incómodo. No recordaba haber visto sonreír a Harry así alguna vez—. Pero, Harry, ¿de qué estás hablando?

— _¿No quieres venir a nosotros, Ron? ¿Es eso?_ —Harry había comenzado a caminar lentamente a su dirección—. _¿Es que acaso esos mortífagos te tratan muy bien?_

Ron se paralizó en su sitio—. Harry, ¿qué está pasando?

— _¿Eres feliz sabiendo que nos estás traicionando_? —preguntó Harry con burla—. _¿Recuerdas cómo me dejaste, Ron?_

 _Harry estaba muerto_. Ron había comenzado a tratar de zafarse otra vez de las ramas que lo aprisionaban. El ambiente había comenzado a sentirse pesado y su corazón latía con fuerza con cada paso que Harry daba hacía él. Esa persona tenía la apariencia de Harry, pero no parecía _su_ Harry, su amigo no era así, nunca le hablaba de esa manera y menos con esa clase de burla. Harry _estaba_ muerto, él murió, él lo había visto.

— ¡No los estoy traicionando! —le gritó exaltado ignorando al hombre que seguía tratando de llegar a él—. ¡Hago lo que puedo, Harry! ¡Lo juro! ¡Estoy haciendo lo que puedo!

— _¡No es cierto! ¡No estás haciendo nada!_ —gritó aquella voz con furia y Ron jalaba con más fuerza sus piernas, pero las ramas parecían apretarlo cada vez con más fuerza—. _¿Recuerdas cómo me dejaste?_

— Harry, yo-

— _¡Me dejaste así, tirado en el piso!_

Hubiese deseado no haber levantado la vista. Lo que vio lo dejó horrorizado. _Ese_ Harry se había detenido de su andar y señalaba a un Harry tirado en el pasto seco, _un cadáver_ de Harry. El cadáver estaba en un inicio de putrefacción, tenía la boca totalmente abierta donde arañas hacían su camino y las cuencas de sus ojos vacían en donde las larvas bailaban con libertad.

— _¡Me abandonaste como si no fuera nada!_ —volvió a gritarle con la misma furia—. _¿No te basto todo lo que hice por ti? ¡Siempre hice de todo para salvarte! ¡Y tú me pagaste abandonándome!_

Sintió un nudo en el estómago tan fuerte que lo hizo arquearse. Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos por todo lo que veía y le gritaba Harry. No era justo, no lo abandono en esa batalla, él nunca quiso que eso pasara, ¿por qué lo está atormentado de esa manera?

— Trate de llegar a ti-

— _¡No fue suficiente!_ —la ira en esa voz hizo que sintiera una inmensa culpa y trató de retener sus lágrimas lo mejor que pudo—. _¡Nunca fue suficiente!_

— Harry-

— _Nunca fuiste suficiente, Ron._ —le dijo Harry mofándose—. _No has podido salvar a nadie, ¿y qué crees? Nunca podrás._

— ¡Tú eras el que debió de salvarnos, no yo! —le gritó Ron dolido—. ¡Moriste! ¡Moriste y nos dejaste en un mundo de oscuridad!

La risa que lo siguió después de eso hizo a Ron llorar no pudiendo más contenerse. Harry no podía estar diciéndole todo eso, sabía que había cometido errores, errores que tal vez ahora le habían costado, pero que estaba seguro ya había enmendado. Harry no tenía por qué hablarle de esa manera tan cruel, no lo iba a soportar, no tenía por qué.

— _Eres un inútil._ —dijo entre risas—. _Siempre lo has sido, el eterno e inútil Ronald Weasley._

— ¡Ya cállate, Potter! —gritó furioso y pasó a tratar de romper las ramas para poder liberarse e ir a golpear a quien sea que le estuviese hablando a ver si así lo dejaba en paz.

— _Siempre te has enojado porque te digan la verdad, Ron._ —le dijo con simpleza—. _Eres un inútil y un traidor, ahora ya veo porque te llevas tan bien con los Malfoy._

— ¡Ya basta!

— _Te metiste con él, Ron, con el peor de todos._ —reproché y disgusto era lo que Ron escuchaba en esa afirmación—. _Y es un hombre, ¿puede ser aún peor?_

Ron bufó y pensó como cambiar el tema—. ¡Ya me tienes harto con ese _temita_ , Harry! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que aquí en el mundo mágico-?

— _Dime, Ron, ¿qué dirían tus padres de todo lo que haces?_ —le preguntó interrumpiéndolo con fingida ingenuidad y Ron volteó a verlo pasmado—. _¿Qué dirían Arthur y Molly al verte tan feliz siendo la puta de Malfoy? ¡Ah! No, lo olvidaba, ahora lo llamas Lucius, ¿no es así?_

— ¡No metas a mis padres en esto! —gritó histérico—. ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionarlos porque te rompo la _puta_ nariz!

Las ramas no cedían ante los tirones y se estaba cansando, pero era su meta salir de ahí aún se estuviese quedando sin uñas. No sabía que estaba pasando ni porque motivo estaba ahí, lo último que recuerda es haber ido con Lucius después de que todos durmieran y posteriormente haber despertado ahí tirado en el bosque, pero aún como hubiese pasado, no iba a permitir que _esa_ persona que tomó el cuerpo de su amigo lo estuviese humillando.

— _Ya es tarde, Ron._

Escuchó de nuevo las pisadas ir hacia él y decidió cerrar los ojos al escuchar de nuevo esa risa burlesca salir de la boca de ese ser. Quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía, algo en su garganta no lo dejaba. Cerró sus puños contra sus oídos tratando de amortiguar el sonido y deseó que algo llegara a rescatarlo antes de que ese Harry se terminara de acercar a él.

 _Alguien, alguien_.

Sintió el piso debajo de él tambalearse y en seguida todo quedó en silencio. Puso más atención, pero solo percibió el sonido de su respiración acelerada y temió abrir los ojos y encontrarse con algo peor de lo que ya había visto. Luego se sobresaltó al sentir unas tibias manos tomar las suyas y apartarlas de sus oídos posicionándolas sobre su pecho. Lo que obstruía su garganta se hizo más fuerte no dejándolo soltar ni un sonido y, con miedo, apretó con más fuerzas los ojos rogando que no le hiciera nada.

— _Ron._ —lo llamó una voz que inmediatamente reconoció, pero temiendo no haber escuchado bien y que fuera solo un engaño, no abrió los ojos—. _Ron._

Volvió a escuchar la misma voz y estaba seguro de ahora no haberse equivocado esta vez. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie frente a él, la oscuridad le había dado la bienvenida, pero la sensación de que alguien tomaba sus manos no había desaparecido.

— ¿Lucius? —pudo preguntar, aún con el nudo en su garganta, por el dueño de aquella voz, asustado trató de moverse en su lugar, seguía atrapado—. ¡Lucius! ¿Dónde estás?

— _Ron._ —lo llamaba, pero escuchó su voz nuevamente a lo lejos, como si de un susurro que no quería ser escuchado se tratase y comenzó a moverse con más prisa.

— ¡¿Dónde estás?! —gritó casi en un lamento desesperado—. ¡Lucius!

— _¡Ron!_

Entonces fue cuando despertó.

Parpadeaba desorientado y respiraba agitadamente tratando de tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón.

— De haber sido de otra manera en la que gritabas mi nombre me sentiría alagado. —comentó ofendido y su rostro se mostraba totalmente serio—. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Lucius sostenía sus manos en un apretón y en un rápido pensamiento supo que esa fue la sensación que sintió en su sueño. Todo su cuerpo temblaba bajo la atenta mirada que el mayor tenía en él y siguió parpadeando buscando enfocar donde estaba.

Estaba acostado en una cama y adivinó que se había quedado dormido. Ron estaba demasiado cansado por no poder dormir bien que simplemente se había dormido en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron, _pero ¿era la habitación donde dormía? ¿qué hacía Lucius ahí?_ Miró como pudo a sus alrededores entre la oscuridad y parecía que se había quedado sin darse cuenta en la habitación de Lucius después de haber ido con él esa noche.

Lucius soltó sus manos y se sentó a su lado. Sus sentidos estaban regresando a él haciéndolo suspirar y de un rápido movimiento imitó a Lucius sentándose para respirar con más quietud, arrepintiéndose rápidamente cuando la parte baja de su espalda protestó adolorida gracias a las actividades previas que había tenido con Lucius.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre la pesadilla? —preguntó Lucius después de que el silencio los abrazara y Ron no estaba seguro si quería responder. Había tenido una pesadilla, no necesitaba que Lucius se lo volviera a decir para saber que así había sido.

Lo que no entendió fue a que se debió ese sueño. Las pesadillas habían dejado de ser tan continuas, pero no había soñado algo como eso. Sabía que Harry nunca le diría cosas como esas, no era esa clase persona, pero una parte de él comprendía que era el subconsciente que hablaba por él, el que Harry lo culpara por no hacer nada y por estar tan _cómodo_ era como a veces se sentía y algo que él mismo se reclamaba. Pero había sido muy cruel el que su cerebro le haya hecho ver el cuerpo de su amigo en ese estado de descomposición y que todavía le recriminara que lo abandonó como si nada.

Por correr hacía él era el que estaba donde estaba ahora, la decisión de querer ir a su cuerpo fue lo que hizo que lo capturaran, no había sido su culpa el no llegar; se descuidó, sí, pero ya era suficiente con pensar una y otra vez lo que pudieron haber hecho con el cuerpo como para que su propia mente le gritara en la cara que lo había dejado tirado.

Sentía ganas de llorar de solo pensarlo, pero no quería ni pestañear para retener las lágrimas. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y volver a ver ese cuerpo, esa imagen, que su mente le regaló.

— No fue nada. —sonrió un poco mientras volteaba por completo hacía Lucius, el cual ya tenía sus ojos puestos sobre él —. No es nada.

— Algo que te puso a gritar no puede no ser _nada_.

— En verdad no es nada. —suspiró esperando que le dejara de preguntar.

— Me despertaste con tus movimientos y al final me mencionabas. —le reclamó entrecerrando los ojos—. Ahora me dices que fue.

— Siento que al estar aquí… —pausó. Una lejana voz le decía que hablara con él, que necesitaba sacar eso de su pecho, que _lo_ necesitaba, pero no quería hacerle caso, no podía—. No puedo, lo siento.

— No deberías de culparte por sobrevivir. —declaró Lucius de repente logrando confundirlo, lo había dicho con una tranquilidad que le dio un escalofrío. No se esperó esa frase por parte de Lucius, tan semejante a un consuelo, no sabía ni que ese hombre fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa y menos _por él_.

— No necesito de tu lastima. —le dijo con irritación mientras frotaba sus ojos tratando de hacer que las lágrimas acumuladas se fueran—. Ya tengo suficiente con esto como para que todavía-

— Relájate, Ronald. —interrumpió Lucius molesto—. Lo digo en serio, muchos hubieran querido estar en tu lugar, aún sin ser vencedor, estás sobreviviendo y es por lo que menos debes sentir culpa. Él que se está dando lastima eres tú mismo.

— No lo hago. —dijo con sinceridad después de que proceso aquellas palabras y estaba seguro que el asombro estaba reflejado en su rostro—. Al menos no por sobrevivir.

Lucius asintió—. No deberías cargar con culpas que no son tuyas entonces.

— Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil. —le dijo con su molestia inicial—. Como tu lado fue el que ganó, ¿de qué te preocupas tú?

Al ver que la mirada de Lucius se ensombreció, sintió culpa por haber dicho eso sin pensar. Por alguna razón intuía que algo pasaba con esa familia y que era motivo para que en ocasiones se vieran tan abatidos. Supo que no debió haber dicho eso y se encogió en su sitio incómodo.

— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué no salgo? —preguntó Lucius rompiendo el silencio asfixiante que los rodeó luego de su comentario—. Cargo con más culpas de las que te imaginas.

— No debí… —trató de decir inmediatamente a modo de disculpa, pero parecía que a su lengua se le había hecho una atadura—. Yo-

— Cuando Draco tenía pesadillas lo dejábamos solo para que formara su carácter. —informó encogiéndose de hombros interrumpiendo cualquier excusa que fuera a decirle.

 _Ouch_. Si bien agradeció el cambió de conversación, no pudo ignorar que con cada pequeño dato que Lucius soltaba sobre la infancia de Draco sentía más empatía por él, no debió haber sido fácil haber crecido siendo criado de esa manera tan dura y sin _casi_ nada de afecto.

— Pobre, ¿ni siquiera un abrazo? —preguntó entre broma y seriedad. Lucius negó con la cabeza—. Ahora entiendo su amargura, ¿qué clase de padre eres?

— Yo fui criado de la misma manera. —comentó restándole importancia.

— Ahora entiendo tu amargura también. —rio con ligereza—. La crianza entre los sangre pura es extraña.

— Tú _eres_ un sangre pura. —Lucius rodó sus ojos con obviedad—. Debiste haber sido criado de la misma manera.

Ron soltó una carcajada—. ¡Qué horror, no! Agradezco a Merlín que no somos una familia normal.

— Traidores a la sangre. —murmuró Lucius entre dientes.

— Traidores a la sangre. —confirmó Ron imitándolo en modo de burla.

Debió de sentirse ofendido porque les estuviera llamando de ese modo a él y a su familia, pero lo único que pudo sentir fue una peculiar melancolía envolver su corazón, pero justo en ese momento un aire frío acarició su piel expuesta siendo consciente de su propia desnudez y de la de Lucius.

Una delgada sábana los cubría a ambos hasta el final de sus caderas y se cruzó de brazos abrazándose a sí mismo para cubrirse de la fresca noche. Volteó hacía el lado donde estaba la gran ventana que había en la habitación; le gustaba bastante ese ventanal, le gustaba sobre todo por la vista que daba del cielo nocturno y lo que se lograba contemplar de los grandes jardines. Cuando volteaba a él, le pesaba no haber salido hacía el balcón que ahí se situaba, pero podía _casi_ jurar que el balcón era similar al principal y que la vista debía ser igual de hermosa y tranquilizante, no lo dudaba ni un poco.

Sin embargo, ahora pudo contemplar pequeñas sombras caer con lentitud haciéndolo preguntarse si era su imaginación o no y fue entonces que la realidad de que seguía en la habitación del mayor y que este no lo había sacado como siempre lo hacía le llegó de pronto.

Se sintió avergonzado por haberse quedado dormido sin haberlo podido evitar, por haber tenido una pesadilla que lo dejó peor de lo que estaba y todavía haber despertado a Lucius en el proceso. Percibió el calor cubrir sus mejillas dándoles calor.

Sacó una pierna de la cama para tratar de pararse e irse, pero en un repentino movimiento Lucius lo había detenido sujetándolo del brazo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —cuestionó con enfado.

Ron lo miro extrañado por el inesperado arrebato—. Me quede dormido aquí, eh… yo solo me iba a mi habitación a descansar.

Lucius lo jaló del brazo dándole a entender que regresara a su posición inicial y así lo hizo aún confundido por la actitud que había tomado el mayor. Ron soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando Lucius lo jaló hacía él y estampó sus labios contra los suyos demandándole un beso. La boca de Lucius se movía violentamente contra la suya logrando que soltara un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Lucius forzarse dentro de su boca.

El brazo libre de Lucius lo había tomado por su cintura pegando ambos torsos desnudos, se estremeció cuando sintió la piel fría de Lucius contra la suya. Ron se rindió ante el inesperado beso y dejó que Lucius lo recostara en la cama acomodándolo debajo de él.

— Yo no ordené que te fueras. —le dijo con voz ronca similar a un gruñido.

— No creó… yo no… no creó poder… —trataba de decir Ron entre su respiración agitada.

— Ni yo. —confesó con voz grave—. No recuerdo haber estado tantos meses _corriéndome_ tan seguido desde que estaba en Hogwarts.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Yo no quería saber eso! —dijo Ron sofocado mientras sentía como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba por tal declaración.

— Hogwarts sirve solo para dos cosas. —suspiró y sonrió de medio lado—. Y aprender de _sexo_ es una de ellas.

— ¿Conoces siquiera lo que es algo llamado _pudor_? —preguntó molesto, apartando su mirada avergonzada de Lucius.

— No me digas que tú no.

— ¡Claro que no! —declaró escandalizado—. Yo solo tuve… ¡eso no es tu incumbencia! Yo no andaba de promiscuo en Hogwarts.

Lucius gruñó por lo bajo mientras soltaba su brazo y se desplomó a su lado aún sin soltar su cadera. Ron no sabía dónde meterse, a veces a Lucius no le importaba decirle ese tipo de cosas que lo dejaban abochornado; a él no le interesaba para la vida sexual de Lucius simplemente porque _no_ , pero parecía que no tenía ni una pisca de vergüenza.

— Esta noche te quedarás aquí.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado. Lucius nunca terminaba de sorprenderlo. Fue como un acuerdo silencioso el que Ron se marchara y no se quedara a dormir ahí. Él sabía que era como llegar a un límite con lo que estaban haciendo y, aunque no le gustase la forma en la que lo echaba, él no decía nada y se iba. Ahora le había pedido, _no_ , le había ordenado que se quedara, _¿cómo por qué?_ No tenía sentido—. Pero-

— No me cuestiones, Ronald. —murmuró Lucius mientras lo acomodaba mejor contra su cuerpo y él por lo pasmado que estaba se dejaba hacer terminando en una posición en donde Ron estaba dándole la espalda y Lucius, con firmeza, le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo.

Ron miró con cierto espanto hacía el brazo que lo rodeaba y al ver que no era el que tenía la marca, un alivio y un calor comenzó a correr por todo su cuerpo y podía asegurar que su piel estaba tan roja que combinaba con sus coloridos cabellos. Estaban pegados uno contra el otro, lo tenía _acurrucado_ y Ron no lograba salir de su estupefacción, no era capaz ni de imaginarse como se verían juntos de ese modo, definitivamente debía de seguir soñando o algo parecido.

 _Él_.

 _Lucius_.

 _Acurrucados_.

Lucius había estado extraño desde aquella vez que _culminaron_ en su oficina lo que hacían, pero era un cambio demasiado sutil como para que él le tomara la debida importancia o, al menos, no hasta ahora y que, si lo pensaba con más claridad, no entendía cómo había dejado pasar.

Eran pequeñas situaciones en donde Lucius lo hacía sentir en una clase de paz, una rara paz, en donde habían comenzado a compartir cortos besos a plena luz del día, en donde lo dejaba hablar sin parar logrando que incluso le sacara una que otra sonrisa al mayor con las cosas que decía y aparentemente lo había estado haciendo sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, si había tomado en cuenta algo y era que Lucius lo había comenzado a tratar todavía mejor, tanto fuera como adentro de la habitación, era más suave con lo que le decía, era más espontáneo y ya no se notaba tan tenso a su lado. Pero de _eso_ a _esto_ , había una total diferencia; el mayor nunca había hecho algo como eso y nunca pensó que lo llegara a hacer, de hecho, era un acto que en ningún momento se imaginó que pudiera pasar ni en sus más bizarros sueños aún por más que los anhelase. Había ocasiones en las que no entendía para nada las acciones de Lucius hacía su persona, era simplemente extraño.

A veces se ponía a estudiar esos esporádicos sucesos para buscar algún indicio de trampa o que pudiera estar tramando el hombre. Ron no era estúpido, él sabía que tras esos actos había un trasfondo, nadie actuaba así porque sí y menos llevando el historial familiar que había entre ellos, ni él había aceptado nomas porque sí y no esperaba que Lucius se mostrara de aquella forma solo por gusto y él, cuando lo pensaba, era cuando buscaba si podía encontrar algo que declarara sus planes.

Entonces se preguntó que, si sabía de antemano que sus intenciones no eran _tan_ puras, por qué era que ahí, en esa posición, sentía un confort en su apesadumbrado corazón como si estuviera _a salvo_. Ese sentimiento que tanto había anhelado _por Lucius_.

— ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Lucius repentinamente provocándole un estremecimiento cuando sintió su aliento golpear contra su oído.

Lo primera reacción que Ron hizo ante esa pregunta fue reír, rio como si le estuvieran contado un chiste y rio más que nada por lo inusual que le resultó el haber sido cuestionado por su _confianza_ , pareciéndole un poco ridículo y que incluso estaba bromeando con él. Pero entonces sintió a Lucius pegarse más a su espalda y se dio cuenta que el patriarca estaba tensó logrando que dejara de carcajearse.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —preguntó con asombro. Estaba tratando de controlar esos repentinos cambios a sus emociones.

— Solo quiero saberlo. —susurró Lucius después de un momento en silencio y Ron simplemente no supo que responder. Esa respuesta le pareció tan honesta que lo dejó confundido.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar con el mismo asombro, pero esta vez comenzó a sentir un poco incómodo y llevó sus puños cerrados hasta su pecho buscando tranquilizarse.

Se preguntó a donde quería llegar Lucius al preguntarle eso, se cuestionó que pasaría si le respondía que sí o que le podía hacer si le respondía con una negativa y algo en él se removió ante tal posibilidad, sintió que darle una negativa iba a arruinar _algo_ de lo que definitivamente no quería averiguar, pero tampoco quería contestar con afirmación; ni él se había comenzado a cuestionar tal cosa porque sabía que una vez que lo confirmara iba a estar en grandes problemas y no quería indagar en ese tema aún, no estaba preparado.

Pensó como podía desviar el tema al momento de recibir alguna respuesta, pero al no recibir más que silencio por parte Lucius, decidió no contestar nada y dejar las cosas así convenciéndose de que tal vez no era nada.

— ¿Te sientes cómodo aquí? —preguntó Lucius luego del silencio que se había instalado.

 _Sí_.

— ¿Aquí? —preguntó con dificultad ante toda su confusión—. ¿A qué te refieres?

— Quiero decir, aquí con _nosotros_. —contestó enfatizando lo último pronunciado.

 _Sí_.

— Yo… no… digo, yo… no sé… —trató de contestar. En esos momentos no lograba pensar entre todo el caos que era y estaba sintiendo, no podía coordinar lo que pensaba con lo que decía.

— ¿Te sientes cómodo _conmigo_?

 _Sí_.

— No lo sé… no estoy seguro… —susurró y su corazón había comenzado a acelerarse con prisa.

— Si supieras sobre el paradero de tu familia, ¿haría que te sintieras cómodo? —la pregunta se había escurrido de los labios de Lucius de una manera tan tranquila que hizo que no se alterara como debió haberlo hecho ante esa posibilidad.

 _Sí_.

— ¿No crees que, si supiera el paradero de mi familia, haría de todo por escaparme? —Ron se mordió la lengua cuando la pregunta salió de sus labios, no podía ser posible que preguntó eso sin desearlo. Lucius en ningún momento debía de saber eso, si se enterase las cosas no podrían ir bien para él en ningún sentido y maldijo que los nervios estaban hablando por él.

— ¿Lo harías? —susurró entre dientes y Lucius apretó más el agarre—. ¿Lograría que te sintieras cómodo _aquí_?

 _Sí_.

— Yo… no sé. —respondió sincero o, al menos, lo mejor que pudo.

Pero Ron no quería pensar en eso ahora, no ahora que en lo único que podía pensar era en el nuevo sentimiento que se había instalado en él y en la manera en que Lucius parecía apretar cada vez más el agarre en su cintura.

— Duerme. —dijo Lucius en un murmullo e inesperadamente sintió que estaba bien, que estaba bien que estuviera entre los brazos de Lucius de esa manera y que Lucius lo hiciera sentir de ese modo, aunque sea por un momento.

 _Protegido_.

Suspiró y buscó relajarse ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Levantó su mirada y volteó hacía la gran ventana de nuevo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que las sombras habían dejado de caer.

Se permitió sonreír un poco.

Se permitió tranquilizarse y bajar todas sus defensas.

Se permitió ser atrapado por las nuevas sensaciones.

Se permitió ser atrapado por _Lucius_.

Al cerrar sus ojos, pensó en que le había gustado y en como deseaba sentirse así de nuevo, en sentirse como tenía tiempo deseándolo. 

_A salvo_.

Esa noche sus seres amados no lo atormentaron, sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron y el frío que rodeaba su interior desapareció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Habrá sido ese sueño una tortura o una señal? ¡Aaaah! Pasito a pasito el slow-burn ya está quedándose atrás ♥ jajajaj
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	15. Capítulo XIV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Advertencia: Contenido +18
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

La primavera había comenzado de una manera espectacular.

A Ron le gustaba esa etapa del año en el que podía observar cómo los árboles y plantas estaban totalmente cambiando poco a poco a su brillante color verde y las flores comenzaban a regresar a la vida con manera natural. Le gustaba estar afuera por el olor que desprendía la naturaleza ante la nieve que iba derritiéndose poco a poco. Los atardeceres eran más bellos en esa época y las noches comenzaban a ser cada vez más cortas conforme pasaban los días.

Era un clima en donde no estaba ni muy frío ni muy caliente, aunque a veces cayera un poco de nieve de forma esporádica, para él era el clima perfecto y siempre lo ponía contento.

La mansión se miraba con más vida de lo normal gracias a que los jardines estaban regresando a su habitual verde, los árboles estaban tornándose frondosos de nuevo y las pequeñas flores bailaban entre lo verdoso mientras poco a poco asomaban sus pétalos. Era que ahora se permitía entender porque los Malfoy estaban tan orgullosos de su hogar, realmente era algo digno de admirar. Todo lo tenía bastante fascinado.

Contemplar todo aquello que la naturaleza les regalaba lo había puesto a plantearse su situación y había estado dándole vuelta a los sentimientos que lo empezaron a embargar desde hace un par de meses gracias a una pregunta que salía de Lucius con tanta reiteración que no había podido evitarlo por más tiempo aun así lo quisiese.

« _¿Confías en mí?_ »

Primero quiso concentrarse en que Lucius había comenzado a despertar emociones en él que quería enterrar y negar hasta que la vida se le fuera en ello. No le cabían en la cabeza, no era posible le estuviera pasando eso a él en momentos como esos y no quería estar sintiendo esas _cosas_ y mucho menos por _él_.

Estaba muy confundido.

Ron no había estado intentado ignorar a Lucius porque era simplemente imposible, pero si trataba de tener al hombre lo más alejado de sus pensamientos como le fuera posible.

El problema era que Ron tenía la certeza de que ya no iba a poder dejar de pensar en Lucius y como esas nuevas emociones lo estaban haciendo sentir dejándolo sin escapatoria. La parte racional de él le decía que parara con esa e _stupidez_ que él solito había empezado y se había metido de lleno, esa parte le decía que necesitaba deshacerse de ese problema en cuanto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero lo peor de su situación era que no fue consciente de todos esos cambios hasta que _fue_ demasiado tarde, otra vez.

Sus encuentros habían comenzado a ser más anhelados sin que se diera cuenta, al ver y sentir a Lucius siendo tan cuidadoso con él y en hacerlo disfrutar, hacían a su corazón se acelerarse de una manera tan desenfrenada cuando estaba con él; había llegado hasta sentir un vacío cuando no llegaban a _más_ , se encontró deseando llegar a _más_ que solo encuentros nocturnos y un nuevo sentimiento de soledad ya que se iba a su habitación.

No ocupaba estar necesariamente con él, solo pensar en él bastaba para que su corazón latiera como loco. Se había comenzado a sentir avergonzado por pequeñas cosas que el hombre hacía por él, como dejarlo platicar sin parar o dejarlo acurrucarse con él antes de irse a dormir, a veces hasta encontraba algún dulce en la habitación. Se emocionaba y sentía una calidez cada que Lucius le contaba algo, referente a él, en su tiempo en Hogwarts o de cuando Draco era pequeño, que sin querer estuvo deseando saber más y más del mayor.

« _Soy Ronald Weasley. Soy un Weasley. Odia a mi familia. Es un mortífago. Soy Ronald Weasley. Soy un Weasley. Odia a mi familia. Es un mortífago. Soy Ronald Weasley. Soy un Weasley. Odia a mi familia. Es un mortífago._ » Se repetía una y otra vez con desesperación, como su nuevo mantra.

Pensaba en lo cruel que era ese hombre, en que tal vez había matado a muchos de los suyos, que era el fiel seguidor, que no era una buena persona y que tiene una personalidad horrible. Insistía en la rivalidad eterna de su familia, en la manera que humilló a su padre y habló mal de todos ellos. Pasaba arduas horas de desvelo analizando que Lucius no quería más que a alguien con el quien desahogar sus necesidades y que hacía solo eso por ganárselo; incluso había llegado a tener conversaciones falsas en su cabeza con él y en como hacía eso con todas las malas intenciones del mundo para sacarle información que necesitaba para dársela a _su_ Lord.

En su exasperación, en esas conversaciones ficticias pensaba en lo que diría su _padre_ o su _madre_ al saber que tenía esa clase de intimidad con Lucius Malfoy. Un Ron irreal se ponía frente a ellos, les confesa esos nuevos confusos sentimientos y se imaginaba la cara roja de furia de sus padres para hacerlo entrar en razón y en cómo le decían que eso estaba mal de mil y un maneras.

Había llegado incluso a querer hacer que su cuerpo no le resultara atractivo, diciéndose que era alguien muy grande para él, que su hijo era de su misma edad y era mejor si se encamaba con Draco.

Todo era inútil.

Era hasta vergonzoso todo el tiempo que pasaba pensando en _eso_ , en sus _intimidades_ y en _Lucius Malfoy_.

Estaba cansado de pensar en todo eso y más que cansado estaba preocupado, preocupado por eso y la segunda razón por la que empezó su calvario.

« _¿Confías en mí?_ »

Ron no se caracterizaba por ser una persona que daba su confianza tan fácilmente, no era ningún idiota, aunque todos lo quisiera pintar de ese modo. Él había confiado en muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, tenía la certeza de decir que fueron _muchas_ a comparación de otras que llegó a conocer que solamente se reducían a confiar en su sombra. Pero él sabía dónde estaban sus límites en cuanto a quien entregar ese empuje y sabía que no era a cualquier persona.

Para él existían diferentes tipos de confianza, no era un hecho, pero él no a todos les confiaba las mismas cosas y le había gustado manejarse de ese modo.

Pero últimamente se preguntaba: ¿qué era la confianza en sí?

« _¿Confías en mí?_ »

Esa sola pregunta había logrado que comenzara a cuestionarse todo lo que alguna vez creyó sobre la confianza y lo que significaba entregar algo tan valioso como lo era eso hacía otra persona. Ron sabía que dar tu confianza te podía traer tanto cosas buenas como cosas malas, incluso algunas irreparables.

Por ese motivo fue que pensó que esa pregunta había sido como una broma retorcida por parte de Lucius. Incluso, lo había hecho reír la primera vez que salió de aquellos labios, vagamente recuerda haber pensado que no quería cuestionarse realmente dónde había depositado algo tan importante e ignoró lo más que pudo al día siguiente el pensar en eso y trató de seguir lo más natural que pudo mentalizándose que solamente fue una tontería.

« _¿Confías en mí?_ »

La segunda vez que le preguntó, le volvió a parecer gracioso y le respondió de la misma manera: « _¿Para qué quieres saber?_ » y Lucius no volvió a responder haciéndolos a ambos entrar en un silencio incómodo que Ron no tardó en romper al seguirse repitiendo que no era nada, que no tenía por qué hacerle caso a algo así, que Lucius simplemente quería buscar una razón para burlarse de él y que luego se cansaría al no recibir alguna respuesta o reacción de su parte.

Pero entonces, la tercera ocasión que esa pregunta volvió a surgir, ya no le pareció gracioso y esa vez no pudo reír quedándose en total silencio.

« _¿Confías en mí?_ »

Su padre, antes de que todo estallara, se había sentado con los gemelos, Ginny y él a hablar sobre ese tema en específico. Al igual que su madre, su padre era un apasionado si de _confianza_ y _amistad_ se tratasen, habían sido traicionados muchas veces y por personas que ellos creían eran preciadas; entonces, les contó primero cada uno de esos escenarios dolorosos sobre las traiciones vividas y como la mente se corrompe tan fácilmente que nosotros debíamos saber leer a las personas con detalle para saber en dónde depositábamos nuestros secretos y cuando alejarnos de ser necesario.

Les había dicho con toda la seriedad que pudo que la confianza no era solamente contarse quien te gustaba, con quienes te besabas o con quienes te podías pasar tareas sin que se delataran; para su padre, la confianza era el sentimiento más valioso que podías entregar porque ponías todo tu sentir en esa persona y le entregabas tu corazón, que era lo más vulnerable con lo que podíamos contar. Al entregar la confianza, decía su padre, era entregar tu vida, la cual ponías en manos de otra persona ciegamente, una vida la cual la otra persona podía destruir en cuestión de segundos y que nos podía llevar a encarar nuestra propia muerte.

Comentó que había muchas personas que les iban a querer ver la cara, que aparentaban ser lo que no eran y les vendían lo que cualquiera les compraría para tener esa confianza y terminar acercándose a ellos para arruinarlos o arruinar a los que estaban a su alrededor poco a poco. Entonces fue cuando les dijo que algunas veces podíamos dar nuestra confianza sin darnos cuenta, que llegaba a suceder el sentirnos tan cómodos con ciertas personas que simplemente se bajaban todas las defensas y los signos de alertas haciendo que todo se transformara y se reducía a entregar tu fe sin pensarlo.

Eso desencadenó a que les hablara un poco sobre la lealtad o, más bien, en _su_ lealtad en especial. Les aseguró que ellos eran unas personas demasiado leales, que de eso no había ninguna duda y lo podían comprobar en cualquier momento que quisiera con las personas que tenían a su alrededor, entonces les informó que la confianza y lealtad van de la mano para ellos. Una vez entregada la confianza, entregabas lealtad y que era el sentimiento más noble con el que podías demostrar todo, que era esa misma fidelidad la que hablaba por ellos hacía los demás y que había personas que se aprovechaban de algo tan puro como eso.

Recordó entonces la advertencia que les lanzó: tenían que aprender a leer a las personas y tener mucho cuidado en quien depositaban ese sentir, porque una vez puesto, no había marcha atrás.

Y fue cuando Ron sintió miedo porque, si bien no era alguien que confiaba con facilidad en alguien, él no sabía leer a las personas cuando lo estaban queriendo manipular, él se dejaba llevar cuando le demostraban señales de amistad y, desde esa platica, se puso un compromiso de tratar de tener el más mínimo cuidado con la gente para no cometer esa clase de error.

« _¿Confías en mí?_ »

Una noche que se encontraba solo, decidió analizar a todas las personas en las que él había confiado, empezando primeramente por su familia.

Había confiado en sus padres, eran las personas que siempre lo apoyaron en las decisiones que tomaba y que sabía nunca lo iban a abandonar por más tonterías que hiciese o les contase, sabía que sus padres nunca lo iban a juzgar y darían su vida para salvarlo a él y a cada uno de sus hermanos, así como él daría la vida por ellos también.

Había confiado en sus hermanos, en cada uno depositó ese confiar de manera distinta, no con todos se sentía a gusto de contarles ciertas cosas, pero sabía que, al igual que sus padres, podía contar con cada uno de ellos sin importar que y que podía poner su vida en las manos de cada uno.

Había confiado en Harry y Hermione ciegamente, primero en Harry antes que en Hermione, pero al final habían terminado ambos siendo sus confidentes, en quienes ponía su vida y su espíritu sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Él los había seguido en todo momento, con sus altas y bajas, pero trató lo más que pudo en no dudar de ellos e intentó con todas sus fuerzas el estar siempre juntos en esa travesía con la mayor lealtad que él pudo ofrecerles.

Pensó en Neville, Dean, Seamus, en Fleur, en Remus, en Tonks, en Sirius, en todos los que pudo y se le ocurrieron, incluso en _la loca_ de Luna, y con todos llegaba a la misma conclusión: había confiado en su totalidad.

Pero entonces pensó en Draco y en Lucius y fue cuando se preguntó por primera vez: ¿qué era la confianza en sí?

« _¿Confías en mí?_ »

A Draco le tenía esa clase de confianza, aunque no lo quisiera admitir en voz alta. Se cuestionó en qué momento fue que había bajado tanto la guardia con el menor de los Malfoy a tal grado de sentir esa comodidad y haberle regalado su confianza sin pensarlo, pero no lo recordaba y terminó resignándose al saber que podía contar con él de cierta forma, Draco se lo había demostrado las veces que lo salvó de los arranques de su padre, las veces que hablaban sin parar entre ellos sobre cualquier tema y cuando recordó el momento en que salvó a Draco aquella vez de un buen golpe por parte de Lucius, estuvo más que claro. Había cosas que no hablaban entre ellos, cosas que no había necesidad de ser pronunciadas por los sentimientos que causaban en ellos, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiesen formado algún tipo de lazo y acuerdo silencioso entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo, no era algo que le diría en un momento cercano o, si era posible, nunca. Tantos años de malos tratos no se olvidaban tan fácil y ambos se hicieron la vida imposible desde que tenía uso de razón, burlándose uno del otro hasta que alguno se enojaba y peleándose cada que tuvieron oportunidad. Así que, _no_ , no era algo que iba a salir de su boca _ni loco_.

 _Pero ¿y con Lucius?_ Estaba consciente que de lo que hacían ya había dejado de ser para él solamente para un _estúpido_ plan -no plan- para ganarse precisamente la confianza del mayor, pero aún no estaba seguro a que tal grado.

Se sentía a gusto con él sin lugar a duda, habían hecho ya tantas cosas juntos como para no haber dejado de sentirse incómodo a su lado de una manera demasiado rápida que tampoco supo en qué momento había sucedido exactamente. Con Lucius había comenzado a hablar de todo, incluso de cosas familiares sin que pudiera evitarlo; cuando se dio cuenta que eso pasaba, trató de frenarse, pero una vez que las cosas salían de su boca sin chistar, se resignó y se dejó llevar procurando únicamente que no fueran cosas _tan_ importantes o _tan_ personales.

Pero él estaba seguro que aún desconfiaba de Lucius, aún no bajaba la guardia del todo por muy bien que lo hubiese comenzado a tratar, su racionalidad le decía que había una trampa que aún no descubría, que no debía dejarse llegar por sus confusas emociones y que debía estar alerta para buscar cualquier indicio que le diera la razón, _entonces ¿por qué?_

Había algo en su mirada siempre que hablaban sobre ambos: « _entendimiento_ » Lucius lo miraba como si lo entendiera y eso causo que, poco a poco, una pequeña voz en su cabeza se instalara. Era una voz que, al principio trató de ignorar, pero que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y más fuerte, la cual, a manera de susurros, le decía que hiciera sus tonterías a un lado, que con Lucius estaba a salvo y que podía comenzar a contarle todas sus inquietudes, miedos e inseguridades, que podía hasta pedirle que le informara sobre el status de su familia y con eso bastaría para que él estuviese tranquilo a su lado, que Lucius sería capaz de protegerlo si solamente le respondía que sí.

¿Se podía confiar y desconfiar de una persona a la vez? Para él, no tenía ningún sentido.

« _¿Confías en mí?_ »

Le había fallado a su padre y lo sabía al momento en que no respondía.

La pregunta salía cada vez con más insistencia, con fuerza, en susurros, entre gemidos cuando estaban juntos y Ron nunca le contestaba, se mordía los labios e ignoraba lo mejor que podía a Lucius después de eso.

No sabía cuál era la razón, pero cada que esa pregunta salía de los labios de Lucius, él sentía una extraña sensación de calor pasar por todo su cuerpo y de sentirse atado a aquel hombre cada vez con más fuerza. Por lo tanto, sabía que esa era la mayor razón para no responder a esa pregunta, porque no quería responder, no quería dejar sus muros caer y decirle que _sí_.

Draco le había comentado que estaba diferente, «… _un brillo en tus ojos…_ » ¿era a eso a lo que se refirió? Se preguntaba entonces, que había hecho mal para haber dejado que algo como eso le sucediera, _era un estratega, maldición._

Iba contra todo lo que les había dicho su papá y se sentía que le había fallado en más de un sentido al haberse dejado llevar y no haberse dado cuenta que le había entregado _al enemigo de su padre_ algo tan valioso, lo que justamente les pidió desde el fondo de su corazón que cuidaran con recelo.

¿Le había entregado su confianza a un ser tan desalmado sin haberse dado cuenta? Si iba a seguir ahí, _y así con él_ , tenía que buscar una solución rápida ante sus problemas antes de que se le saliera más de las manos.

« _¿Confías en mí?_ »

— Ronald. —lo llamó y Ron se apuró de terminar lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a verlo. Se encontraban ambos en la oficina del mayor, Ron había estado acomodando unos libros que estaban fuera de su lugar y Lucius revisaba unas cosas que Draco le había entregado. Cuando terminó, Ron se giró rápidamente para sorprenderse de tener a Lucius tan cerca de su rostro—. ¿Confías en mí?

— A ti algo te pasa. —dijo desviando el tema para ver si funcionaba, aunque no era del todo mentira. Lucius había estado actuando de manera extraña desde hace unos días. Se notaba ansioso, como si algo le estuviese pasando y necesitase de su respuesta para algo poder parar con ese arranque de ansiedad que le había estado dando.

Había comenzado a estar demasiado tiempo con él, no es como si antes estuviese solo, pero el tiempo que ahora estaba sin su compañía era contado, incluso había llegado a pedirle que durmiera con él demasiadas veces que ya casi dormía entre sus brazos a diario, como si quisiera tenerlo _ahí_ seguro y ya se le estaban acabando las ideas para no ser descubierto por Draco entre los pasillos. Pero lo más notorio es que había cambiado hasta al momento de estar con él, cuando estaban juntos, era cada vez más rápido y el acto se repetía con más fuerza casi al momento de culminar con uno, dejaba fuertes mordidas por todo su cuerpo y marcas en zonas que cada vez se le hacían más difíciles de ocultar.

Lucius se encogió de hombros—. Draco me dijo que se quería casar.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido una vez que procesó lo que había dicho Lucius—. ¿Tan rápido? Pero, si apenas hace unos meses-

— Quiere presentarme a la chica. —confesó separándose unos pasos de él—. Pero cuando supe quién era, no me agradó y no lo deje.

— ¿Por qué no? —Ron soltó un quedo suspiro para entonces relajarse un poco. Tal vez y si era eso lo que a Lucius realmente le pasaba y no planeaba hacer algo _malévolo_ contra él.

— No me agrada la idea por quien es la chica, no tiene los mismos ideales que nosotros. —dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Ron rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza—. Debe de ser sangre pura, ¿entonces?

— Por supuesto que lo es, pero no me agrada _ella_. —dijo con enfado. Ron forzó una risa, Lucius le sonó tan parecido a su madre cuando no aceptaba a su cuñada Fleur en la familia solo por su manera de ser que se proyectó a cuando discutía con su madre y su hermana por ese tema.

— ¿Es en serio, Lucius? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿En serio eso te mortifica?

— Claro que sí. —contestó indignado—. Es mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para él.

— Suenas _igualito_ a mi madre cuando no quería dejar a Bill casarse, hasta le dijo para convencerlo algo sobre que iba a haber _contaminadero_ de sangre. —habló sin pensarlo y después se arrepintió, sonrojándose al haberse dado de cuenta que habló de más.

— Bueno, al parecer tu madre todavía le quedaba algo de sensatez. —comentó con algo de burla en su voz y Ron sintió sus mejillas arder del enojo, ya que no era _eso_ a lo que se refería exactamente, _que bocota se cargaba_. Pero antes de protestar, Lucius le ganó la palabra—. Hay cosas con la que fui criado que no puedo cambiar, Ronald.

— Estos sangre pura y sus crianzas. —murmuró molesto apretando los dientes, pero lo bastante alto para que Lucius lo pudiera escuchar.

Lucius se carcajeó—. ¿Y tú que vas a entender? Mi padre decía que los Weasley eran una familia echada a perder.

— ¿Desde allá viene el odio? —preguntó asombrado olvidándose totalmente de su enojo. Lucius vaciló un poco su respuesta para después asentir—. O sea que, ¿tu padre odiaba a mi abuelo, mi papá y tú no se podían ni ver y yo tenía que lidiar con Draco? ¡Cada uno tenía el suyo! ¡Que martirio!

— Son cosas entre familias. —dijo con un deje de irritación.

— Cosas entre familias, sí como no, ¿no será alguna clase de atracción? —cuestionó a modo de mofa—. Digo, dicen que entre el odio y el amor hay una línea muy delgada.

— Ni digas lo que estás pesando. —le advirtió Lucius. Ron sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en que no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad de poder burlarse un poco de Lucius. Iba a tentar su suerte y esperaba que el mayor no le hiciera nada.

— ¿Tu padre habrá estado enamorado de mi abuelo y no le hizo caso? ¿No será que tú estabas enamorado de mi padre? —preguntó aparentando curiosidad y aguantó su risa al ver como tonos rojizos comenzaban a cubrir el fino rostro de Lucius—. ¿Esa es la razón por la que decidiste meterte conmigo?

— ¿En qué momento-?

— Ahora lo entiendo todo. —interrumpió a Lucius para después jadear, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho con fingida indignación—. ¿Ves a él en mí? ¿Todo este tiempo has estado pensando en mi padre cuando estamos juntos?

Ron no logró contener más su risa por más que intento al ver la cara de terror que puso Lucius después de hacerle tal acusación. Las carcajadas que estaba soltando eran demasiado fuertes y tuvo que llevarse uno de sus brazos a su estómago para poder apretarlo y reír con más ganas, inclinándose ligeramente en el proceso. Lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos y sentía que se sofocaba, tenía bastante tiempo que no se reía con esa intensidad, ni cuando Draco le había insinuado que Lucius se estaba muriendo había sentido tal sofocamiento por la risa.

— Conmigo nunca te habías reído así. —declaró Lucius haciendo que tomara una fuerte bocanada de aire haciendo callar de inmediato y volteó a verlo sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo? —miró a Lucius desconcertado y se hizo el desentendido para ver si Lucius tenía el valor de decirle aquello de nuevo.

— Conmigo nunca te habías reído así. —repitió con firmeza y Ron contuvo la respiración—. Solo te había escuchado así con Draco.

Ron cada vez estaba más sorprendido y su risa se había esfumado tan mágicamente, así como llegó. Ese comentario lo hizo tantear, se supone que cuando estaba con Draco, y hablaban con ligereza, era porque Lucius no se encontraba cerca y podían hablar con un poco más de libertad sin temor a que los fuera a reprender, _¿acaso los espiaba?_ No había manera, Lucius no tenía alguna razón para hacerlo, pero _por si acaso_ de ahora en adelante iba a tener cuidado lo que hablaba con Draco.

— ¿Tu hijo es feliz? —carraspeó levemente con la esperanza de cambiar el tema.

— No lo sé. —respondió con honestidad. Ron no sabía que buscaba Lucius de su parte con esa conversación, por ese motivo tuvo que meditar por un momento las palabras correctas que le podía decir ante aquello.

— Deberías dejar que te presente a la chica y verlo por ti mismo, creó que las cosas ya están demasiado jodidas como para agregarle la cereza del pastel. —dijo Ron con franqueza.

— Las cosas no están tan mal. —comentó Lucius mientras rodaba los ojos.

Ron gruñó irritado—. Oh, sí, como tú eres del lado ganador, claro que las cosas no están _tan_ mal.

— ¿Tenías que decir algo como eso? —preguntó molesto.

— Ustedes tienen libertad… Draco tiene libertad. —puntualizó con obviedad—. Debería de eso tener una ventaja y dejar a tu hijo disfrutar lo que quiera hacer con su vida.

Lucius lo vio fijamente y guardó silencio—. ¿Tu hermano se casó?

— ¿Qué-? Ah, sí. —asintió ante la repentina pregunta.

— ¿Cómo le hizo tu madre para aceptarla al final?

— Era eso o perder a uno de sus hijos, papá se lo advirtió. —suspiró recordando como su padre se había enojado demasiado con su madre en esos días—. Pero al final ella vio el amor entre ambos, así que la aceptó y lo dejó casarse por amor.

— _Yo_ quiero que Draco se case por amor. —dijo Lucius duramente—. No quiero que siga mis pasos.

Entonces fue donde Ron entendió que Lucius se veía así mismo en Draco y, al parecer, quería guiarlo de una manera u otra a tomar las mejores decisiones. No había otra explicación, era simplemente un hecho y se sintió conmovido hasta cierto punto.

— Oh, vaya. —exclamó impresionado—. Eso si no me lo esperaba, no sabía que tenías un lado amoroso, Lucius.

— Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, Ronald.

— Sí, supongo. —respondió sintiéndose incómodo por el comentario y apartó la mirada. Era la simple verdad, no lo conocía a pesar de todo. Rio suavemente ante esa idea.

— Ronald. —voceó su nombre en un susurro que sonó tan lejano, pero que Ron percibió. Entonces supo lo que vendría y que esa conversación que tuvieron hace unos momentos solo fue, tal vez, un distractor, porque cuando pronunciaba así su nombre era para hacer esa pregunta de nuevo. Levantó la vista para ver directamente a los ojos de Lucius, como si quisiera que estos le comunicaran que era lo que realmente le pasaba, que era lo que realmente quería de él—. ¿Confías en mí?

 _Ahí está_ , Ron suspiró—. ¿Para qué quieres saber?

— Solo respóndeme. —ordenó y Ron guardó silencio. Parecía que Lucius no quería rendirse hasta que recibiera una respuesta de su parte—. ¿Confías en mí?

Las palabras le pican en la punta de la lengua, quería contestarle, quería decirle algo, quería decirle lo que él también pensaba y que entre ambos se escucharan, pero no podía decirle. No podía negar ni afirmar.

Negarlo sería mentir.

Afirmarlo sería… _¿qué sería?_

— ¿Y si te respondiera que no? —preguntó en un murmullo. La necesidad de bajar la mirada fue tan grande cuando miró la expresión tan seria de Lucius, pero no lo hizo. Algo le hizo sentir un escalofrío ante los ojos ahora inexpresivos del mayor, si bien no le demostraron nada, parecía que lo estaban quemando haciendo que quisiera retractar su pregunta.

Escuchó el bastón de Lucius caer con fuerza cuando lo soltó repentinamente y, antes de cuestionar que pasaba, Ron jadeó de sorpresa cuando sucesivamente era empujado contra una de las paredes de la oficina y sus ojos azulados se abrieron con sorpresa. Miró hacía Lucius quien lo miraba fijamente, tenía la misma expresión en su rostro.

— Luci-

— ¿Entonces es un no? —preguntó Lucius interrumpiéndolo y manteniéndolo firmemente agarrado entre sus brazos.

Ron tembló ligeramente—. Yo solo dije-

— Es una pregunta de _sí_ o _no_.

— ¿Y tú lo haces?

Lucius estaba demasiado pegado a él y sus manos se sentían tan cálidas atrás en su espalda que lo distraían. Cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando un poco de la sensación, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo intentó que sus labios se abrían para hablar, para decirle algo, pero simplemente ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

Su respiración se aceleró ante la mirada de Lucius, sus ojos grises le decían algo que no pudo adivinar. Era como un fuego que salía de ellos logrando que sus mejillas ardieran y en su cuerpo se sintiera un sofocante calor. Los labios de Lucius se torcieron en una mueca antes de presionar sus labios contra los de él en un intenso beso, sus labios se movieron rápidamente junto a los de Lucius intensificándolo aún más.

Ron soltó un gemido ante una creciente excitación, su cabeza estaba siendo presionada contra la pared por la presión del beso y sus manos se posaron en los brazos de Lucius tomándolo con firmeza al sentir que sus piernas le temblaban y que en cualquier momento se iba a caer. Lucius se apartó de él lentamente y una de las manos del mayor viajaron hasta su mejilla y la tocó con suavidad.

— Después de todo… déjame… —susurró contra su boca, pero Ron no entendió a que se refería. Sin embargo, Lucius no esperó ninguna respuesta de su parte y lo besó de nuevo, lamiendo sus labios en el proceso, como pidiéndole permiso para darle paso a su lengua.

Ron abrió su boca, un poco confundido porque no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero le dio más sobre él a Lucius rápidamente. Gimió suavemente cuando la lengua de Lucius se presionó contra la suya, probándolo. El mayor le dio más libertad al soltar un poco su fuerte agarre y Ron movió sus manos hasta rodear el cuello de Lucius presionándolo con más fuerza hacía él.

Lucius gruñó forzando más el beso y sus manos viajaron hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo, acariciando sus muslos para después apretarlos con vigor. Ron se sobresaltó cuando fue levantado en un repentino movimiento y gimió al ser presionado fuertemente contra la pared, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del mayor para no caer y enterró sus dedos en los largos cabellos platinados. Las manos de Lucius lo tomaron desde su cadera y se separó de él, jadeando.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó entre cortado por su agitada respiración. Lucius seguía con la misma ansiedad corriendo por sus venas, lo podía sentir en cada movimiento apresurado, pero seguía sin encontrar alguna razón de su comportamiento.

— Déjame… —Lucius volvió a pronunciar aquello con voz ronca y Ron seguía sin comprender, menos aún porque Lucius parecía no querer terminar lo que tenía por decirle.

— ¿Qué te deje qué? —preguntó exasperado. Sintió como su cuerpo era pegado contra el cuerpo de Lucius con firmeza haciéndolo sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

— Déjame… —Lucius se acercó de nuevo a su boca para besarlo profundamente. Alejó una de sus manos, lo hizo creer que lo iba a soltar, pero entonces sintió a Lucius buscar algo entre sus propias ropas, supuso que buscaba su varita. Escuchó los muy conocidos murmullos que los dejaban a ambos desnudos quedándose sin aliento cuando sintió ambas pieles chocar desnudas y jadeó un poco al sentir la fría varita tocar su cuerpo cuando Lucius volvió a posicionar su mano donde la tenía—. … en ti.

— ¿Qué? —soltó como pudo.

— Confía en mí. —murmuró Lucius ahora ya no en modo de pregunta mientras atacaba su cuello con sus labios, mordiendo y succionando—. Confía en mí.

Él no supo que contestar y solo soltó un gemido. Aunque estaba confundido, realmente no era como si en esos momentos estuviese pensando con claridad ante lo que Lucius le acababa de pedir. Lucius gruñó fuertemente al no recibir respuesta y clavó sus dientes en la curvatura entre su cuello y hombro, Ron gimió con fuerza y después soltó un ligero sollozó al sentir un agudo placer ante esa mordida y pegó a Lucius más a su cuello.

Lucius se separó ligeramente de él para poder besarlo en los labios y presionó ambos cuerpos desnudos haciéndolo gimotear ante sus calientes temperaturas. Escuchó a Lucius susurrar, entre el beso, hechizos para prepararlo y después la varita cayó haciendo un ruido sordo en el suelo. Se estremeció cuando las largas manos del mayor fueron a parar hasta su parte baja y acunaron su trasero.

— Lucius. —se quejó cuando una de sus manos fue hasta su entrada y un dedo presionó contra la misma. Alejó su boca de la del mayor y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. Lucius presionó su erección contra la suya para distraerlo y sintió como un fuego quemaba por todo su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se meció contra el de Lucius, juntando con más potencia sus erecciones para crear más de ese grandioso calor haciéndolo ignorar los dedos que lo penetraban con cuidado. Ron se estremeció cuando los dedos de Lucius tocaron _esa_ parte dentro de su cuerpo que prendía todos sus nervios y lo dejaba lloriqueando por _más_. Bufó cuando dejó de sentir los dedos moviéndose dentro de él, Lucius ya los había sacado, pero fueron reemplazados rápidamente por algo más grande.

— Mierda… —siseó levemente. Ron golpeó de nuevo su cabeza contra la pared mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba y sus ojos se abrían, sorprendido por la repentina intromisión regresando un poco a la realidad ante la leve punzada de dolor; Lucius siempre le avisaba cuando debía relajarse, pero ahora no escuchó nada de su parte, algo no estaba del todo bien. No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, Lucius no perdió más el tiempo y comenzó a moverse dentro de él una y otra vez con rapidez e insistencia—. Luc- ¡ah!

 _Ese_ punto fue golpeado nuevamente logrando que mandara su repentina preocupación muy lejos en su mente, se perdió entre la sensación de placer y en sus propios gemidos, pero alcanzó a escuchar a Lucius bufar frustrado al no tener una buena posición al estar ambos presionando contra la pared. Sintió como lo presionó más a su cuerpo, se enterró en él lo mejor que pudo y lo tomaba fuertemente de sus caderas. Ron apretó más sus piernas contra la cintura de Lucius al sentir que era separado del soporte que le brindaba la pared.

Miró hacía Lucius y contempló como este le sonrió antes de avanzar unos largos pasos hacía su escritorio para, después de un movimiento, deslizó uno de sus brazos sobre este, tirando todo lo que logró tocar hacía el suelo. Ron se alarmó cuando escuchó cosas romperse, pero fue rápidamente puesto sobre el escritorio y tembló cuando vio que Lucius agarró el borde del mismo, justamente encima de sus hombros. Lucius salió de su cuerpo y volvió a entrar de una sola estocada, haciéndolo soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Ron ahogó un gemido cuando sintió a Lucius entrar cada vez más profundo que antes y también más fuerte. Sentía que no podría soportar más tiempo a ese apresurado ritmo, la parte baja de su estómago comenzaba a tensarse con fuerza con cada embestida que Lucius hacía contra él.

— Luc-Lucius… más… yo n-no puedo… —gimió mientras se retorcía, sintió un gran rubor llegar a sus mejillas y como sus cabellos se pegaban más a su rostro. Observó a Lucius sonreír y como sus pupilas se dilataron aún más, los suyos estaban cristalizados por lágrimas de placer, pero nunca pudo desviarlos de los de Lucius.

— Hazlo, quiero ver cómo te corres. —le susurró Lucius suavemente sin dejar de embestirlo. Una de sus manos soltó el escritorio para envolver su erección, moviendo de arriba-abajo al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro—. Confía en mí.

Ron se sonrojó más de ser posible, pero luego arqueó su espalda. Eran tantas emociones y sensaciones las que pasaron por su cuerpo que no lo pudo resistir por más tiempo y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso. Dobló aún más su espalda mientras se corría y una línea de semen golpeó en su pecho y estómago.

Confusión.

Adrenalina.

Preocupación.

Placer.

¿Qué pasaba?

Lucius se inclinó hacia adelante y en un errático movimiento se corrió momentos después que Ron llegó a su orgasmo mordiéndolo en la misma zona donde sus dientes se habían enterrado con anterioridad. El dolor que sintió ante la mordedura fue más notorio esta vez haciéndolo soltar una protesta. Ron jadeó con cansancio, pensando que definitivamente algo andaba mal, ¿debía comenzar a preocuparse?

— _Ron_ … —susurró su nombre mientras lentamente se alejaba de su cuello pasando a su oreja, lamiéndola—. _Ron_ , ¿confías en mí?

 _Sí_.

 _Pero no así_.

 _No hoy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, boy, that's toxic... Mi Ron cada vez llega más a lo que siente y justo algo le pica a Lucius, jajajaja. Cuenten las veces que la misma pregunta aparece, es la cantidad de veces que se la preguntó en menos de un par de meses (8
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a seguir subiendo el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, disculpen de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	16. Capítulo XV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Ron estaba preocupado.

Se dio cuenta que el comportamiento de Lucius había comenzado a empeorar, el hombre parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Tenía a los elfos demasiado asustados, ellos no querían decirle nada que pudiera hacer a Lucius enfadar y hacían todo lo que les ordenaba a una rapidez casi imposible. A él no es como que lo tratase mal, pero al ver todo eso, había iniciado a tratar de evitar a Lucius lo mejor que podía y estaba escapándosele en la primera oportunidad que tenía.

Había querido restarle importancia a todo lo que estaba sucediendo recientemente. Incluso, hubo un momento en el que intentó convencerse a sí mismo que podía no ser nada, que solo eran ideas suyas y que podía estar tranquilo, pero él sabía que no era así y que _nada_ estaba bien que simplemente ya no podía hacerlo e ignorarlo más.

Era demasiado.

Luego de ese arranque en su oficina, comenzó a verlo cada vez más ansioso a tal grado de parecía angustiado y eso lo hizo cuestionarse la rara manera con la cual Lucius lo trataba últimamente y seguía sin encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que le sucedía. Trató de buscar por todos los medios que le fueron posibles que era lo que le estaba molestando; no podía preguntarle a nadie dentro de la mansión porque iba a ser como delatarse y dar puerta abierta a que descubrieran lo que hacían a puertas cerradas, pero por más que buscó y buscó, no encontró nada. Pensaba incontables veces si era por su presencia o si era alguna clase de culpa por estar haciendo _esas cosas_ con él o hasta algo que hubiese dicho, pero nada de lo que pudiese pensar tenía lógica.

Hasta pareció haber contagiado a Draco porque en el último par de meses se había consumido en un silencio que parecía atacarlo con más notoriedad. Él se había angustiado y trató de acercársele al menor para poder sacarle que era lo que le pasaba, pero cada que intentaba acercarse, Draco le gritaba que se fuera, que lo dejara en paz y simplemente se dio por vencido con él. Ese repentino cambio no tenía pies ni cabeza, Lucius le había dicho que se quería casar, ¿no debería de estar alborotado por ello y no con una pesadez?

No lo iba a negar, más que asustado, estaba realmente preocupado.

Se sorprendió cuando descubrió que estaba preocupado por ellos, porque _¿en qué momento se habían vuelto tan importantes para tener su preocupación a ese punto?_ No lo sabía, pero lo único que él sabía era el momento exacto donde había comenzado su preocupación, y fue más concretamente cuando un día miro a Lucius con detalle y observó que estaba peor que cuando llevaba poco tiempo en la mansión, ya era algo incluso físico y no solo los arranques que le daban cuando estaba con él. Así que, lo mejor que se le ocurrió, fue ignorar a cada uno lo mejor que le fuera posible y darles su espacio para que volvieran a alinearse _o lo que ocuparan hacer_ para regresar a ser las mismas personas de antes.

Con Draco había sido fácil, simplemente no lo buscaba y el otro no pedía por su compañía, también había tratado de no quedarse en la misma habitación que él cuando estaba en la mansión y parecía que estaba funcionando su alejamiento, pero con Lucius había sido casi imposible al estar casi todo el tiempo con él. Sin embargo, trató lo mejor que pudo y busco también el ya no quedarse a solas con él por tanto tiempo, poniendo excusas de que tenía que realizar algunas tareas de limpieza y tardando más al momento de realizar las actividades que le correspondían. Había pensado en dejar de asistir a sus encuentros nocturnos, cuando se lo pidiera, para darle su espacio y que descansara por las noches, más lo meditó mejor y supo que esa no iba a ser buena idea al pensar que podían empeorar las cosas, afligiéndose con ese pensar.

Lucius nunca se lo había dicho como tal, pero Ron sabía que el mayor lo utilizaba como un método para bajar el estrés y desahogarse. Él sabía que no había nada más que eso, por más que tratase de ver y buscar más allá de todo lo que Lucius le mostraba, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de no engañarse a sí mismo, menos cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos y le brindaba su calor porque él entendía que nada de eso era _real_ y no había nada que _existiera_ en realidad.

Pero dolía.

No podía explicarse que era lo que le sucedía, se sentía totalmente perdido. Había incluso algunos días que sentía como su garganta quemaba al querer gritarle algo que él no sabía con exactitud que era y se desesperaba al no tener él la respuesta, se frustraba tal cual un pequeño niño que apenas está descubriendo el mundo, que en su soledad buscaba responderse todas sus dudas y comenzaba a destapar emociones que no era de su total comprensión.

Aun así, no puede dejar de sentir que algo lo estaba abrazando, sujetándolo tan fuerte que sentía que lo ahorcaba y no lo dejaba escapar. Intentó dejar de sentirse así, pero era como sentir que soltaba algo a lo cual se estaba aferrando y que, de alguna manera, sabía que si lo soltaba era perder _eso_ que quería gritar con tanta euforia. Eso mismo lo estaba haciendo actuar de maneras que no tenía manera de explicarlas, al no poder dejarlo ir.

Entonces vinieron a él las palabras que Lucius le había dicho hace varios meses atrás y dolió con más intensidad al entonarlas con claridad: « _No busques en mí lo que no estoy dispuesto a darte_ ».

Le afectaba que Lucius no estuviera dispuesto a darle nada porque él poco a poco empezó a entregarle _cosas de él_ , sin querer, pero eso hacía que él _esperara_ que le entregara algo también y querer sentir algo _mutuo_. Le asustaba, pero no estaba realmente sorprendido. En realidad, él siempre supo que solo iba a ser cuestión de tiempo cuando la realización llegase a él así con simpleza y una vez que se dio cuenta, más que preguntarse cómo había sucedido, se preguntaba _desde cuándo_ había confiado en alguien como él y desear algo de regreso.

Pensó en qué pasaría si se lo dijera. Se preguntaba lo que él podía llegar a decirle al momento en que le dijera todo lo que por su cabeza pasaba sobre ellos, en que lo que podía pasar entre ellos al saber lo que había estado _deseando_ y en sí, cuando se enterase, él sería capaz de cambiar de parecer y dejarlo ser libre _a su lado_ , comprendiendo entonces el lugar en donde se encontraba parado al pensar en si él correspondía sus pensares.

Presentía que estaba cayendo. Lo sentía muy dentro de él y como todo se complicaba de pronto.

Ron _sentía_ ganas de llorar.

Era una pronta urgencia el hacer esa acción al ver que no estaba impresionado con sus pensamientos ni sus recientes sentimientos haciéndolo sentirse más desorientado porque no era como si Ron disfrutase de toda esa situación. No era como si algo se hubiera instalado en su cerebro y le dijera que podía cambiar de parecer, no era algo que lo estuviera haciendo imaginar como si estuviera por fin a salvo y que podía adaptarse y hacer de esos momentos los mejores de su vida al _entregarse_ por completo porque _no_ , _no_ lo estaba, _no_ lo eran y _no_ lo iba a hacer.

Sus ojos se perdían en él cada vez más y se repetía que, en cualquier momento, Lucius iba a reconsiderar lo que estaban haciendo, botándolo sin dudarlo. O que estaba esperando a que hiciera algo mal para tener la excusa de tratarlo mal de nuevo e ignorarlo.

Le pesaba saber que todo sería más fácil así.

La palabra _reemplazo_ era lo que siempre se gritaba para recobrar el piso y mantenerse en su lugar sintiendo el dolor más aplastante conforme pasaba el tiempo. A esa palabra siempre la acompañaban que era solo _diversión_ y que no debería dejarse engañar más por él, que era por el _morbo_ de ser quien era y nada más, que le _excitaba_ al imaginarse la cara de sus padres y eso lo motivaba a continuar, que no debía _confiar_ más.

Ron _quería_ llorar.

Un repentino susurro había comenzado a acariciarlo, lo acariciaba tan suave como el viento en una tarde primavera, y le decía levemente que ellos dos eran almas que estaban solas y que el mayor estaba tan solo como lo estaba él. Pero él sabía que eso era mentira, Lucius no estaba solo. Lucius ya tenía a alguien, alguien importante y eso le hacía preguntarse si hubiera habido otra persona en su puesto, hubiera recurrido a esa persona o hubiera optado por otros medios y el simple pensamiento le dolía cuando sabía que no tenía por qué, que en realidad eso no le debería de importar.

Sin embargo, cuando lo acostaba en su pecho, sus respiraciones se acompasaban y los latidos de sus corazones se sincronizaban, todo repentinamente se _bien_ , como _su_ lugar, entendía entonces que no se trataba de eso.

Sabía que, si solo se tratara de eso, él lo hubiera podido manejar con más facilidad y el odiarlo con cada poro de su ser hubiera tenido sentido.

Cedía. Cedía con tanta facilidad que le asustaba. Siempre cedía y ese era el problema. Se sentía débil cuando lo llamaba y él aceptaba sin pensar. Se sentía mal cuando no quería ni tenía excusas que pudiera darle para negarse, porque sabía muy bien que no existían realmente esas excusas y que a esas alturas ya le era imposible decir _no_. Iba contra todo su ser, con todo lo que era, no se sentía nada orgulloso de eso, pero por más que se regañara y entendiera que no era él mismo, no podía evitarlo. Y sabía que, así como no tenía ni quería poner excusas, no quería _realmente_ evitarlo.

Ron sabía que estaba mal.

Estaba mal por estar pensando en cosas que no debería estar pensando.

Estaba mal por estar sintiendo cosas que no debería estar sintiendo.

Estaba mal por desear cosas que no debería de estar deseando.

Estaba mal por buscar cosas donde no debería estar buscando.

Aun así, no lloró.

El simple hecho de haber pensado en lo cálido que se siente cuando él jugaba con su cabello antes de dormir, en lo protegido que se sentía al momento de estar siendo abrazado entre _sus_ brazos y en lo bien que se sentía el tenerlo cerca que parecía que todos esos sentimientos negativos que alguna vez tuvo sobre él, no hubieran tenido nunca cavidad en su cabeza haciendo que simplemente no le pudieran salir las lágrimas.

Suspiró al no sentirse tranquilo y sabía que no iba a encontrar tranquilidad hasta que no llegara a buenos términos con sus pensamientos y emociones. Así que, trató de distraerse con lo que estaba haciendo para soltar todo eso que lo estaba agobiando.

En esos momentos, se encontraba acomodando unas velas en una pequeña sala de juntas que se encontraba en el primer piso; no era común que entrara ahí, pero había encontrado la excusa perfecta -según él- para limpiarlo y quedarse solo por unos momentos más. No sabía si los Malfoy le habían creído y realmente le había dado lo mismo, o al menos hasta hace unos momentos que había comenzado a sentirse nervioso.

La suerte no era amiga suya, Ron más que nadie lo sabía, se reía de él siempre y parecía que no iba a dejarlo en paz únicamente con el hecho de que él y los Malfoy estuvieran al borde de un colapso.

El sentimiento de sentirse observado en cada rincón de la mansión había vuelto. Ya había tenido esa clase de paranoia antes, el sentir ojos lo estuviesen viendo con cada paso que daba, pero lo había ignorado tan bien que dejó de tomarle importancia hasta que comenzó a pasar más tiempo solo y se dio cuenta que había regresado y con más potencia.

Primero pensó si su mente no estaba jugando con él y si era algún producto de su exhausto cerebro, pero algo le dijo que no lo era, entonces intentó hablar para ver si le respondían y al ver que nada pasaba fue cuando empezó a buscar por todas partes; parecía que alguien o algo lo estaba persiguiendo y necesitaba encontraba la fuente o una solución antes de que terminara de enloquecer.

Pero siéndose sincero, le daba miedo y en esos instantes sentía que lo observaban a sus espaldas. No quería voltear para ver si algo estaba parado detrás, pero el sentimiento le quemaba y _tenía que hacerlo_ , no era ningún cobarde. Con cautela, volteó sobre su hombro repitiéndose que no habría nada atrás como siempre y que debía calmarse, pero fue cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, observó una pequeña sombra negra moverse y salirse de la sala con rapidez.

 _No lo imagine, no lo imagine_. Ron paró de hacer lo que hacía y se quedó quieto. No sabía si gritar por ayuda o correr por su vida, pero un nudo se instaló en su garganta al saber que nadie lo escucharía, lo mejor que pudo pensar fue en irse a buscar a Lucius y quedarse con él por el resto del día. No le importaba que lo encontrara histérico, ya no se iba a quedar más tiempo solo con _esa cosa_ rondando por ahí.

Salió rápidamente de la sala y buscó, desesperado, la manera de llegar más rápido a las escaleras, pero no podía pensar y paso todo el largo pasillo, trotando de prisa hasta llegar a las escaleras principales. Lucius debía de estar en su oficina y al estar en el tercer piso, tenía que moverse lo más rápido posible. Estaba ahora pensando en que otro camino podía tomar para llegar más rápido a el mayor cuando se llevó un desagradable susto al encontrar a Seemey parada justo al doblar al pasillo que daba al segundo piso.

— ¡Seemey! —se quejó llevando una de sus manos a su pecho—. ¡No me asustes así! Este lugar ya es demasiado grande y silencioso como para que estés súper quieta ahí, parada.

— Seemey no quería asustar al joven Ronald. —habló la elfina preocupada—. Seemey pide disculpas.

— No pasa nada, Seemey, tranquila. —dijo Ron al tiempo que se recargaba en una de las paredes y cerró los ojos para soltar respiraciones que ayudaban a tranquilizar su corazón que le latía como para darle un infarto por el reciente susto.

— Joven Ronald. —le llamó con suavidad la elfina. Ron abrió los ojos y observó que la pequeña elfina estaba nerviosa, acariciaba sus manos en un _tic_ para poder encontrar tranquilidad.

— ¿Pasa algo, Seemey? —preguntó consternado.

— Seemey quería hablar con el joven Ronald sobre algo. —murmuró Seemey tan bajo que apenas logró escucharla, parecía como si estuviera queriendo hablar de un secreto que no debía compartir. Ron no logró adivinar de que pudiera ser aquello que la elfina quisiera hablar con él y en su estómago se hizo un nudo por una repentina intranquilidad—. Es sobre el amo Lucius.

— ¿Le pasa algo al amo Lucius? —trató de hacerse el desentendido. Su corazón le latía de nuevo desbocado y le rogó a todo ser poderoso que Seemey no supiera lo que creía que podría saber.

Seemey comenzó a jugar con sus manos incómoda—. Primero Seemey quiere explicarle todo-

— Seemey- —trató de interrumpirla, pero la elfina levantó una de sus manos haciéndolo callar.

— Desde que el joven Ronald llevó a la mansión, el amo Lucius ha estado más tranquilo y diferente… —explicó—. Comenzó a tratar a Vadkey, a Boorey y a Seemey con más amabilidad y ninguno quiso decir nada para no hacerlo cambiar de nuevo. Creíamos que el cambio se debía a usted y observamos que, al joven Ronald, el amo Lucius lo trataba bien, por eso lo ayudamos a que estuviera más cómodo aquí y se adaptara rápido, pero el _amito_ Draco notó ese cambio también.

La elfina paró con su explicación y empezó a lucir más nerviosa todavía. Ron se quedó paralizado y estaba comenzando a no agradarle el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

— ¿Notó el cambio? —preguntó Ron fingiendo extrañeza—. ¿Qué cambio?

— El _amito_ Draco notó como trataba el amo Lucius al joven Ronald y le pidió a Seemey observarlos a todo momento para descubrir si sucedía algo.

Ron abrió su boca, sorprendido ante esa oración que la elfina había soltado. Nunca imaginó que Draco sospechase algo, a su parecer, ellos estaban siendo demasiado cuidadosos al respecto. Cuando Draco estaba presente, ambos actuaban de la misma manera con la cual se trataban cuando recién llego a la mansión y sabía que Lucius usaba algunos hechizos para que su hijo no pudiera darse cuenta de algo al estar dentro de su hogar, no era posible que solamente Draco haya comenzado a sospechar de la nada por más que le hubiera querido buscar, _entonces eso quería decir…_

— He sentido desde hace meses como si unos ojos me observaran. —puntualizó viendo fijamente a Seemey—. ¿Eras tú?

Seemey asintió—. Seemey sabe el secreto entre usted y el amo Lucius.

Ron contuvo la respiración, entrando en pánico no sabiendo que responder porque ni siquiera sabía que pensar ante aquello.

— ¡Seemey-!

— Seemey quiere ser sincera con el joven Ronald… —susurró la elfina interrumpiéndolo, unió ambas manos y las apretó contra su pecho. Parecía tragarse su nerviosismo al verlo a él con determinación—. Seemey nunca pensó en decirle nada al _amito_ Draco, pero si pensó en hablar con usted y pedirle que no dejara que el amo Lucius lo tocara aquí.

Confundido, contempló como la elfina apretaba más sus manos contra su pecho—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Sus enormes ojos lo miraron ahora con cierta preocupación—. Esta elfina quería pedirle al joven Ronald que no dejara que el amo Lucius tocara su corazón porque el amo Lucius destruye todo lo que toca.

Ron se encontró sin palabras y su corazón dio un doloroso latido ante la idea de la elfina no queriendo escuchar más—. Oh, no, por favor-

— Seemey sabe que no debe de estar hablando así de su amo, pero Seemey aprecia mucho al joven Ronald como para dejar que le hicieran daño de ese modo. Algo la detuvo, fue cuando lo sintió, no pudo decirle nada al joven Ronald al sentir su magia... —la elfina pausó y Ron la miró más que sorprendido al ver el cambio en la mirada de la elfina que pareció agarrar valentía de algún lado—. Entonces la hizo comprender que todo estaba bien cuando sintió la magia del amo Lucius también. Desde aquel día que Seemey los pudo sentir, _juntos_ , supo que el joven Ronald y el amo Lucius se sentían _felices_ -

— Seemey, basta-

— Sabe que es gracias a su persistencia y ahora el amo Lucius lo considera alguien _preciado_ , por eso Seemey no ha revelado su secreto. Pero todos notamos el cambio de ahora y que no están actuando como lo hacían, con esa _calma_. Ninguno de estos elfos lo dice, pero sabemos que tiene algo que ver con el joven Ronald que el amo Lucius sienta esta repentina _inquietud_. Es por eso que Seemey quería pedirle algo. —la mirada de Seemey estaba fija en él y se sintió mareado por todo lo que salía de la boca de la elfina. Ron guardó silencio por un par de segundos al no poder responder y solo soltó logro soltar un monótono « _¿Sí?_ » y, sin esperarlo, la elfina había alzado sus manos para tomar las suyas—. El amo Lucius lo _necesita_ y nosotros solo queremos que sea feliz otra vez, así que hablen.

— No puede ser… —susurró. Ron no tenía nada que decir a base de la impresión.

— Por favor, joven Ronald, no abandone ahora al amo Lucius, no vuelvan a su soledad, resuelvan por lo que se hayan alejado y regresen a su felicidad. —terminó la elfina su suplica. Pudo imaginarse cualquier otra cosa que le pudiera estar pasando, menos algo como eso, donde la elfina le suplicaba el no dejar a Lucius.

Ron era un torbellino de emociones en ese momento. Una parte de él se sintió conmovida al ver que, a pesar de lo mal que trató a los elfos, aún la elfina se preocupaba por Lucius a tal grado de implorarle a él que arreglara lo que ni él era consciente que podía pasarle y era ese pensamiento el que le ganaba a no terminar por sentir algo cálido dentro de él. _Seemey lo sabe_. Él no quería creer en lo que la elfina le estaba diciendo, era absurdo que Lucius pudiese estar sintiendo felicidad al estar con él; una cosa es lo que él estaba imaginando y deseando que pasara y otra muy diferente era la realidad en la que se encontraba, una realidad que por más que idealizara no iba a cambiar para él porque era el único que estaba solo en eso y Lucius se lo recordaba, se lo recordaba en sus fotos, al mencionarla en descuidos y al no querer hablar sobre ella.

Aún no sabía que había sido de ella, no se había animado a preguntarle a nadie y él comprendía que era porque no quería saber. Era un sentimiento que el calificaba como egoísta al no querer saber sobre ella porque no _deseaba_ saber la respuesta realmente. Sabía que, si la mujer decidía regresar, todo eso que tenía con Lucius se acabaría.

Pensaba que era una especie de castigo por esos sentimientos extraños que había tenido recientemente, por eso era cuando Lucius le recordaba que siempre había alguien importante en su vida y que él era solo un producto para aliviar su soledad. Él sabía que no debía dejarse engañar por lo que la elfina le decía ante esa situación en la que solo decidió meterse. Él siempre lo supo, más allá de solo haber buscado una manera de ganar su confianza, él no sabía en qué momento había querido ver más allá de simples encuentros casuales por parte del mayor; él no era ajeno ante el hecho de que cada vez que se veían en la habitación de Lucius era para satisfacer sus deseos solamente. Era sexo y nada más que eso. Las caricias suaves que le dedicaba, las palabras que salían de su boca morían en el aire una vez que todo terminaba y el fuego se apagaba.

En su mente pasaba la pregunta de en qué momento había cambiado todo. _Es Lucius_ , y debería de ser solo Lucius Malfoy, no más.

Entonces, aún con todo eso pasando por su cabeza, no pudo alejar el sentimiento de felicidad que lo embargó con el solo hecho de pensar que _tal vez_ podía estar equivocado y que realmente había algo sincero entre ellos.

— Hablaré con él, Seemey, no tienen de que seguir preocupándose. —aceptó aún después de las inmensas ganas que le dieron por soltarse a llorar esta vez. Pero no pudo dejarlas salir al ver como el rostro de Seemey se iluminaba por una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella, una sonrisa tan llena de alivio que parecía quitarle un gran peso sobe sus pequeños hombros.

— ¡Seemey está agradecida, joven Ronald! —exclamó Seemey mientras lo rodeaba con sus delgados brazos a la altura de los muslos, apretándolos en lo que parecía ser un abrazo—. Esta elfina ha de irse para que pueda hablar con el amo Lucius.

Ron no logró contestar nada porque la elfina lo había soltado de repente y corrió escaleras abajo sin mirar atrás. Se extrañó, pero sintió un hormigueo en su estómago, algo que conocía muy bien como dicha y soltó una carcajada, contento siguiendo su camino.

Eso fue lo más extraño que pudo haberle pasado. Sabía que los elfos eran seres poderosos, más de lo que ellos tenían la certeza de llegar a saber y entendía que la magia podía actuar de maneras extrañas cuando de emociones se tratase, podía recordar vagamente a Hermione decirle a Harry que había teorías en las cuales se hablaba sobre que dentro de ellos había una clase de núcleo que reservaba toda su magia y que este núcleo podía percibir las emociones que hacía actuar la magia de acuerdo a todo lo que se estuviese sintiendo en esos momentos. Pero nunca imaginó que esos seres pudiesen sentir las _emociones_ que la magia transmitía.

 _Seemey lo sabe_.

Si realmente era verdad lo que la elfina le dijo, _tal vez_ todo podía cambiar y _tal vez_ podía encontrar entre ellos _algo_ en lo que pudiera comenzar a formar algo _nuevo_ y toda esa situación oscura ahora podría comenzar a cambiar a gris, sin más. Se sentía aliviado ahora que podía ver que, en realidad, _algo_ había cambiado entre ellos de modo que ya se podía percibir y sintió una creciente emoción al pensar que _tal vez_ Lucius había cambiado por él, al pensar que _tal vez_ era sincero al estar con él y al pedirle su confianza.

Le seguía asustando lo que pudiese pasar, no estaba feliz de que Draco pudiese darse cuenta, pero podría ser capaz de pensar en una solución y aún no sabía que era lo que sentía, no tenía un nombre que darles a sus sentimientos, pero Ron percibía que ahora ya no tendría por qué sentir temor. Sin embargo, no entendió porque el sentimiento de que algo lo abrazaba con fuerza se había intensificado a tal grado de sentir una clase de soga en su cuello.

—… _¡ya dije que tú se lo dirás!_ —más decidido que nunca, iba a tocar la puerta de la oficina, pero esa voz alterada de quien supo inmediatamente se trataba de Lucius y un seco golpe, detuvieron su acción.

— _¡Por supuesto que no!_ —escuchó la voz de Draco negar intensamente—. _¡Usted será el encargado de decirle!_

— _¡Pero tú eres su amigo!_ —en cambio la voz de Lucius se escuchaba molesta. Parecía que padre e hijo habían decidido pelear, aparentemente por alguien haciéndolo extrañarse; a pesar de las cosas estar demasiado tensas entre todos, Ron tenía tiempo que ya no había escuchado a ambos discutir.

— _¡No quiera chantajearme otra vez con eso! Además, usted se ha vuelto muy cercano a él últimamente y bien puede decirle._ —dijo Draco indignado. Pensó Ron que, si estaban discutiendo de ese modo, era mejor poner hechizos silenciadores mientras había comenzado a moverse e irse, pero justo esa oración que fue soltada por Draco, le llamó la atención y algo le dijo que parecía que estaban hablando de él haciendo que detuviera su paso. Se acercó más a la puerta para poder escuchar con más atención.—. _¡Y no me vea con esa cara de asco que sabe que es cierto!_

 _¡¿Cara de asco?! Ugh, Lucius_ , definitivamente estaban hablando sobre él. Pero, para empezar, Ron no entendía por qué lo estarían. Con lo poco que había logrado escuchar hasta ahora, al parecer algo le querían decir e intuía que esa era la razón por la que padre e hijo estuviesen actuando extraños a su alrededor porque, era evidente que, ningún _cobarde_ se animaba a decirle. Se alarmó al pensar que debía de ser algo bastante grave para haberlos puesto de ese modo al no tener motivos como para estarle ocultando algo durante _meses_ y se debatía en si seguir escuchando desde la puerta o entrar a que le dijeran lo que estaba pasando.

— _Tú eres el más indicado a decirle, no tienes por qué desobedecerme-_

— _Tanta preocupación de repente, ¿cree que me hace idiota o algo así? ¡Sé que algo trae!_ —reclamó Draco irritado ante lo dicho por Lucius. Ron pensó que era mejor quedarse escuchar un poco y que, de ese modo, a alguno de los dos podría gritar lo que ocultaban—. _¡Ni siquiera quiere que le pida que nos ayude-!_

— _¡Entiende que eso no!_ —interrumpió Lucius enfadado y Ron cada vez entendía menos lo que estaban discutiendo dentro de esa oficina, por lo cual se pegaba lo más que podía a la puerta procurando no ser escuchado—. _Tú ni deberías estar haciendo lo que haces, pero últimamente haces todo lo que quieres, no te interesa lo que yo te diga, así eres. Nunca has sabido seguir reglas y siempre mandándote solo-_

— _¡Está cambiándome de tema!_ —obvió Draco. Ron no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, sabía que cuando a Lucius no le gustaba alguna conversación o le incomodaba, lo desviaba totalmente. Aunque, ya se había perdido en su totalidad, se preguntaba en qué _rayos_ podía ayudar él y en qué, también en qué cosas podía estar Draco metido para tener a su padre así—. _No empiece a querer desviar este asunto que así hemos estado y ya no puedo más… ¡usted le va a decir, no yo! ¡Me tiene harto con todo esto!_

— _¡No me hables así, insolente!_ —atacó Lucius en un siseo. _Uh, que ganas_ , si Draco seguía de ese modo iba a tener que entrar para evitar que Lucius le hiciera daño—. _Yo no soy ningún amigo tuyo, soy **tu** padre, por lo tanto, te jodes y me respetas. Ya fue suficiente con tanta falta de respeto, te has salvado, pero la siguiente no me voy a contener._

— _¡Ahora me amenaza!_ —Draco dijo indignado—. _¡Nos está volviendo locos y todo porque no quiere asumir-!_

— _¿Asumir qué?_ —cortó Lucius exaltado—. _¡No me quieras echar más culpas con algo que yo no hice!_

— _¡Dígale entonces!_

— _¡Una más, Draco, una más!_ —advirtió Lucius enfurecido. Ron supo que ya era suficiente, Draco tentó su suerte hasta donde pudo e hizo molestar demasiado a su progenitor—. _¡Cállate y lárgate antes de que termines de agotar mi paciencia que te voy a-!_

Tocó la puerta varias veces para detener la discusión y percibió que había funcionado cuando no escuchó ninguna voz salir sobre la puerta después de sus toques, pero la puerta no se abrió. Volvió a tocar para ver si le abrían para solo escuchar ligeros murmullos inentendibles, pegó la oreja a la puerta tratando de captar alguno y solo escuchó lejanos: « _… hechizo silenciador…_ », « _… tú te encargas…_ », « _… te lo dije…_ », « _… era lo único que tenías…_ » hartándose, tomó la perilla y se dio paso él solo dentro de la oficina. Al cerrar la puerta tras de él y ver a hacía ambos Malfoy, estos estaban parados en medio de la oficina, Draco traía unas hojas en la mano que parecían haber sido arrancados de algún lado por lo arrugadas que se veían, ambos estaban bastante colorados por la reciente discusión y lo miraban fijamente.

— ¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Ron aparentando que no había escuchado nada. Rápidamente imaginó que lo mejor era parecer desentendido ante el tema y, de ese modo, podía acorralar a los Malfoy con preguntas que los podían llevar a confesar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Weasley? —preguntó Draco después de un momento.

— Termine con la limpieza. —contestó con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros.

Un silencio se hizo presente entre los tres, uno bastante aplastante. Observó a Lucius antes de soltar algún comentario y este estaba totalmente rígido haciéndolo dudar; últimamente se encontraba tensó, pero ahora lo estaba aún más y Draco no estaba en mejores condiciones que su padre. Ninguno de los dos le había apartado la vista a su persona y, a ese punto, Ron estaba comenzando a tener una clase de mal presentimiento.

— Antes que nada, Weasley. —Draco suspiró—. Quiero que sepas que nosotros no participamos en la última batalla de Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido. Le había tomado por sorpresa el comentario de Draco y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo—. No seas mentiro-, pero estaban ahí-

— No participamos, nos fuimos de ahí sin herir a nadie. —interrumpió Lucius serio. Ron comprendía que algo pasaba, pero no hilaba que tenía que ver lo que discutían antes con lo que le comentaban ahora. Para él, el si ellos participaron o no en la batalla le daba lo mismo porque eso no borraba todo lo que habían hecho antes de eso, era ahí que se confundía al informarle eso a él.

— A ver, ¿por qué necesitó saber eso yo en caso de ser verdad? —cuestionó con curiosidad y temor a la vez—. Algo les está pasando.

Ninguno de los Malfoy dijo nada y seguían con sus ojos fijos sobre él haciéndolo sentir incómodo, no se movían, no hacían nada más que estar de pie frente a frente a él. Trató de leer la expresión en ellos, pero no le decía nada, era tanta la seriedad de sus rostros que no reflejaba ni la molestia anterior antes de que él entrara. 

Draco le extendió las hojas que sostenía—. Ten.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, pero Draco no respondió y solo seguía con su mano extendida. Las tomó sin pensarlo más y comenzó a leerlas sintiendo, con cada hojeada, como todo su mundo se venía abajo—. Tiene que ser una broma.

Eran pedazos de hojas en donde venía una fotografía e información de cada uno de los miembros de su familia. Su corazón se aceleró al seguir leyendo una y otra vez cada hoja y era como si, con leída tras leída, en su cerebro todas las palabras se impregnaran con insistencia. Para él, era imposible creer lo que estos decían.

_Arthur Weasley. Status: Fallecido._

_Molly Weasley. Status: Fallecida._

_William Weasley. Status: Desaparecido. Última vez visto en: Julio 1998, Paris Muggle._

_Fleur Weasley. Status: Desaparecida. Última vez vista en: Julio 1998, Paris Muggle._

_Charles Weasley. Status: Desaparecido. Última vez visto en: 1998, se desconoce._

_Percy Weasley. Status: Vivo. 1998, ha aceptado. Trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia. Londres._

_Fred Weasley. Status: Fallecido._

_George Weasley. Status: Desaparecido. Última vez visto en: Octubre 1998, Paris Mágico._

_Ronald Weasley. Status: Vivo. 1998, capturado. Familia Malfoy. Wiltshire._

_Ginevra Weasley. Status: Desaparecida. Última vez vista en: Febrero 1999, Edimburgo Mágico._

Negaba que eso estuviese siendo verdad, no lograba pensar con claridad y su respiración comenzó a cortarse. _Muertos, desaparecidos, muertos, desaparecidos_. Esto no podía estarle pasando a él y quiso apartarse, quiso soltar esas hojas al sentir que le quemaban los dedos.

— Weasley-

— Por favor, Draco, dime que esto es una broma. —logró suplicar ante la falta de aire. Miró a Draco y, al ver la misma expresión seria, pasó a ver a Lucius soltando un ligero sollozó cuando el mayor apartó la mirada. Rogó que todo eso fuera irreal y fuera una de sus pesadillas, que fuera una cruel y terrible pesadilla.

Draco negó—. No lo es. Yo-

— ¿Y Hermione? —preguntó desesperado. Buscó inútilmente, de nuevo, entre las hojas por alguna que dijera el nombre de la chica, pero su familia era la única que ahí estaba y todavía faltaba ella, _necesitaba_ saber sobre ella—. ¿Qué pasó con Hermione?

— Ella murió, Ron. —soltó Draco y sus ojos volvieron a él. Una punzada se disparó por todo su pecho, no lograba creerlo y ese extremo dolor, esa extrema pena de su destrozado corazón, hicieron que se diera que todo eso era real. No tenía nada que pudiera decirte ante esas palabras de sentencia y se quedó quieto en su sitio apretando los ojos para tratar de apartar el dolor y las lágrimas que comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde? ¿A manos de quién? —preguntó en un susurro, tratando de calmarse.

Draco vaciló antes de responder—. Granger estaba con la familia Zabini. Fue con ellos.

— ¿Por qué?

— No necesitas saber es-

— ¡Ella era mi familia! —gritó Ron dolido mientras abría sus ojos—. ¿Por qué la asesinaron?

— Intentó escapar. —contestó Draco sin más.

 _Demasiado tarde, no cumpliste tu promesa_. Su pecho se apretó ante aquella voz que murmuró dentro de su cabeza, su respiración se cortó por unos segundos al querer decir tantas cosas, su garganta le quemaba al querer gritar algo que no sabía con exactitud que era lo que quería. Siempre supo que algo así podía suceder, estaban en una realidad donde la guerra te arrastraba hasta la muerte sin importar lo que hicieras, ella no preguntaba todo lo que te esforzaras, lo bueno o malo que fueras, llegaba siempre por ti.

 _Murió por tu culpa. Ella hizo lo que tú no hiciste_. Todo se apagó dentro de él ante esa idea, porque sabe perfectamente que fue su error. Su error desde un principio fue descuidarse y dejarse capturar, su siguiente error fue el no haber escapado en la primera noche que estuvo en la mansión y su último error el haber creído en _esas_ personas. Fueron error tras error que por fin lo habían golpeado en la cara con todas sus consecuencias. _Mataste a tus padres, mataste a Hermione_.

Pero entonces un pensamiento llegó a él haciendo que el suelo le temblara bajo sus pies y Ron ya no pudo ignorar más el dolor en su corazón. No sabe cuál de las emociones fue la que le llegó primero ante la idea, si el dolor o la traición, quizás fueron ambas haciendo que le propinara una emoción que no reconoció del todo.

— ¿Era por eso que me preguntabas si confiaba en ustedes? —su voz tembló, no sabiendo cómo tuvo fuerzas para preguntar aquello. Miró a Lucius esperando una respuesta de su parte, un movimiento, un gesto, _algo_ , que le dijera que no era cierto eso que estaba pensando. Pero solo guardo silencio y lo miraba sin expresión alguna dándole lo que era su respuesta—. Claro, tenías que estar seguro que ya me habían ganado para que no les hiciera nada al enterarme que terminaron de hacer de esta vida una porquería.

— No es así-

— ¡Claro que es así-! —interrumpió a Lucius no queriendo escuchar la excusa _barata_ que iba a lanzarle. Se sintió traicionado, pero no tenía por qué sentirse traicionado, principalmente porque ahí no había nada en primer lugar, todo había sido un elaborado engaño por parte de Lucius al final, como pensaba y se sintió tan estúpido al haber sentido _felicidad_ al creer que podía estar con él y que podía llegar a corresponderle. Entonces fue que el sentimiento de dolor apaciguó el resto de emociones en su ser, un dolor que comprendía muy bien y al que estaba familiarizado.

— No queríamos que esto pasara-

— ¡Descarado, por supuesto que querían que esto pasara! ¡Era lo que tanto querían por años! ¡Por años! —recalcó lo último queriendo golpear a ambos hasta destruirlos para transmitir y que sintieran su dolor—. ¡Todo esto es su culpa, que les quede muy claro eso!

— Ron-

— Tú —apuntó a Lucius, ignorando a Draco—, una de las cosas que me dijiste al llegar aquí fue me acabarías poco a poco hasta que no quedara nada de mí, ¿era esto lo que necesitabas para terminar de quebrarme? Porque todo te salió excelente, felicidades, te guardaste lo mejor para el final.

— Escúchame-

— Me quitaron todo lo que tenía. —sollozó sin derramar lágrimas. Quiso decirle que se callara, que se detuviera, que no era justo con él, que ya era suficiente, que era _demasiado_.

— Es que no entiendes-

— Lo peor era que yo lo intuía, Lucius, yo lo sabía y aún así yo que creía que…

… _podías quererme_.

Su cuerpo se aflojó ante tal revelación y su corazón latió de prisa al saber que había fallado una vez más. Ahí estuvo su respuesta todo el tiempo y, sinceramente, no le sorprendió. Lo único que hizo fue negárselo a sí mismo y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que le estallara en la cara y lo aceptara por fin. 

No podía sentir alivio ante su realización, no cuando todo su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar sentía ante todas las emociones, tenía demasiado miedo, demasiada desesperación, demasiada culpa y tantas preguntas sin respuesta, las lágrimas picaban sus ojos amenazando con salir en cualquier momento si parpadeaba.

Ron _sentía_ ganas de llorar.

Ron _quería_ llorar.

Aun así, no lloró.

Estaba solo.

Y fue en lo último que pudo pensar antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera por completo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, se nos murieron los señores Weasley y Hermione:( ¿Ustedes que piensan, le creemos a Seemey o no?
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	17. Capítulo XVI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Ron, al principio, no sabía si lo que miraba era real o un producto de su imaginación.

Cuando abrió los ojos miró _azul_ , se dio cuenta entonces que estaba acostado en el suelo y al aire libre, sintiéndose totalmente extrañado al comprender que lo primero que habían captado sus ojos fue el claro azul del cielo. Confundido, se levantó con calma, pero al incorporarse, el paisaje que lo envolvió y el lugar se volvieron tan conocidos para él que un sentimiento de añoranza lo asfixió tan de prisa cuando pudo ver su hogar con total claridad, matando toda aquella confusión de inmediato.

Estaba parado justo a unos metros de _su casa_.

No se preguntaba que hacía ahí o cómo había terminado ahí. En realidad, no era algo que le importara en esos momentos, solo observaba que La Madriguera se miraba exactamente igual a como la vio por última vez, todo tan _perfectamente_ acomodado en su lugar, había deseado tanto con regresar que ahora por fin estaba justo _ahí_ no sabía cómo sentirse, más lo único que le importaba era que por fin estaba donde él pertenecía, en donde debió haber regresado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se sentía tan aliviado.

— _¿Es en serio, Ron?_ —una voz preguntó a sus espaldas haciéndolo saltar del susto. Volteó rápidamente sobre sus talones al reconocer inmediatamente _esa_ voz y al verla ahí parada con sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

— ¿Hermione?

 _Está ahí_. Un dolor aplastante reemplazó todo sentimiento de alivió al recordar todo aquello que había pasado momentos antes de haber despertado en los patios de su casa; recordó a Draco al darle las hojas con la información, recordó lo que sintió al leerlas, recordó haberles gritado, recordó la traición, recordó todo. _Está muerta_.

— _¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?_ —Hermione suspiró—. _Se supone que estabas bien dónde estabas._

— Hermione… —la llamó con temor de que en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer. Se dio cuenta que había tomado su mano, no recordó en qué momento se había acercado tanto a ella hasta lograr tocarla, entonces inconscientemente había buscado tocarla para asegurarse que realmente _estaba_ ahí, porque si Hermione estaba ahí, parada justo frente a él, eso le indicó que todo eso que estaba viendo era una total ilusión, un cruel engaño de su retorcida mente y no quería que se fuera, no quería soltarla—. ¿Esto es real?

Hermione lo miró enternecida—. _Claro que lo es, Ron, ven aquí._

Ron soltó su mano y la tomó entre sus brazos, apretándola, sujetándose uno contra el otro. Ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y lo sintió tan necesitado que lo hizo sollozar mientras sus ojos le comenzaban a arder gracias a las lágrimas.

— Te extrañé. —susurró aún ante el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta.

— _Yo también te extrañé, tonto._ —dijo Hermione entre pequeñas risas que hicieron a su corazón doler. No se dio cuenta que tanto había extrañado esa risa hasta que no la había escuchado más, no se dio cuenta que tanto la había extrañado a ella hasta que la vio ahí parada. Apretó más su cuerpo junto al de Hermione, no queriendo perder ese momento, no queriendo que se fuera.

— Hermione, ¿cómo paso? —gimoteó y el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más fuerte—. ¿Por qué?

— _Ron…_ —lo llamó, separándose de él para verlo directamente a los ojos, sus brazos lo habían soltado y tomaron sus hombros—. _Lo único que debes de saber es que estuve bien hasta el final._

— Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó desesperado. Tenía tantas dudas, quería saber que era lo que le había pasado a su amiga, a la una vez creyó que era el amor de su vida, no podía con esa culpa—. Necesitó saber qué fue lo que pasó.

Hermione guardó silencio y después suspiró—. _No cambiaría nada si lo supieras, Ron._

— Para mí sí, Mione, porque si no eso me diría que… —no pudo continuar, el nudo en su garganta lo estaba asfixiando, se intensificada con cada segundo que pasaba al ver esos ojos cafés que tanta paz le transmitieron antes.

— _¿Qué te diría?_ —le preguntó Hermione con paciencia.

— Que tú intentaste más de lo que yo pude siquiera pensar… que tú intentaste más porque nos amabas más que yo a ustedes. —respondió dolido. Esa era su mayor culpa, el haberle prometido que haría algo por ella y no haberlo cumplido. Rompió aquella promesa que le hizo la última vez que la vio, le quemaba el hecho de que no hizo nada para llegar a ella y ponerla a salvo. _Demasiado tarde_.

— _Oh, Ron, solo tú serías capaz de pensar así._ —le palmeó los hombros e hizo que se separaran por completo quedando de nuevo frente a frente. Ron no quiso soltara, tenía tanto miedo de que, en cualquier suspiro, ella pudiera desvanecerse, pero lo hizo porque sentía que necesitaba hablar con ella, algo le decía que hablar con ella calmaría sus culpas y le daría paz a su corazón—. _Tan dramático como siempre._

— ¡Esto es serio, Hermione! —gritó al tallarse sus ojos.

— _Y yo también lo soy._ —dijo ella indignada—. _Mira, Ron, todo pasó porque tenía que pasar._

— Pero-

— _Me capturaron cuando intente salir de Escocia._ —le informó. Ron la miró con atención—. _Y, al poco tiempo, la familia Zabini me reclamó._

No recuerda que alguna vez hayan hecho un plan para ese escenario. Ellos siempre estuvieron seguros de que iban a ganar, tal vez con sus altas y bajas, pero nunca lo dudaron; ese fue su primer error. Debieron haber previsto que algo así podía pasar y haber hecho mil planes para una derrota, hubiese sido más sencillo de ese modo para ellos refugiarse hasta poder tener un plan para luchar contra la oscuridad de nuevo y vencer, pero seguía siendo _demasiado tarde_.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste al lado Muggle? —preguntó cuando la idea le cruzó de pronto. Hermione era la más lista de tres, siempre lo fue, no comprendía como no ideó algo con su destreza para poder escapar ella sola del mundo mágico y tal vez si se hubiera marchado hacía el lado Muggle ella hubiera podido sobrevivir. Pero ya no importaba porque era _demasiado tarde_ —. ¡Ahí no hubieran podido encontrarte! ¡Ahí era que ibas a estar a salvo!

— _Mi destino estaba marcado de ese modo y sabes que no puedes pelear contra él. Ya no pertenecía ahí, Ron, no te tortures más._ —le consoló a su modo, con ese tono de voz que parecía regañarte. Ron asintió, rindiéndose. Hermione parecía no estar dispuesta a decirle la razón por la que la asesinaron y él no seguiría preguntando. Ya era demasiado doloroso, el simple hecho de pensar en _su muerte_ lo hacía cada vez más doloroso—. _Aparte, viví bien, realmente no me quería mover de ahí hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran._

Ron no podía creer lo que Hermione le decía.

No lo había recordado hasta ese momento, no recordaba que entre los tres tenían una especie de regla: « _La seguridad es primero_ » y ellos habían establecido que, si estaban en peligro, intentarían por todos los medios buscar algo que los mantuviera con vida ante la situación hasta que pudieran reunirse de nuevo o hasta que pudieran comunicarse. Entonces era que no tenía sentido. Draco le dijo que la asesinaron por intentar escapar, si era verdad que ella estuvo _bien_ con los Zabini, entonces no había motivo para que quisiera irse y haberse puesto en peligro hasta la muerte.

— ¿Entonces por qué intentaste escapar? —no pudo evitar preguntar resentido—. La seguridad propia siempre era lo primero, Hermione, no lo entiendo.

— _Así es, siempre es lo primero._ —asintió—. _Y tú estás a salvo con los Malfoy como yo lo estuve con los Zabini._

— ¿Lo estuviste? —volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono—. Moriste con ellos.

— _No fue su culpa, nos descuidamos solamente._ —contestó restándole importancia.

Ron la miró confundido—. ¿En que pudieron haberse descuidado que acabó contigo?

— _Cosas nuestras que en algún momento podré contarte, Ron._ —balbuceó nerviosa y Ron iba a preguntarle a que se refería cuando le ganó la palabra—. _Te sorprendería lo agradables que son los Zabini._

Supo inmediatamente que quiso desviar el tema de conversación. Él estaba perdido con lo que le dijeron que había sucedido y lo que recientemente había dicho Hermione. Por alguna razón, parecía que había cosas que ella no quería decirle, la conocía tan bien como para asegurarlo.

— Los Malfoy tampoco son _tan_ malas personas como lo imaginábamos. —decidió seguirle el hilo de la conversación. Vería si tomaba ventaja y podía hacerla soltar información sin que lo notara.

— _Bueno, es eso o desarrollamos algún tipo del Síndrome de Estocolmo sin enterarnos…_ —dijo burlesca.

— ¿De qué?

— _Tan culto que eres._ —contestó con ironía mientras rodaba sus ojos.

— Hermione… —advirtió, sonrojándose ligeramente por la molestia. A él no le agradaba demasiado cuando ella le decía esos comentarios, lo hacían sentir que todos sabían más cosas que él.

— _Tonto._

Al ver la perfecta sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Hermione, logró que no siguiera creciendo su molestia, al contrario, le transmitió una calma que no había sentido desde que la batalla había iniciado y sonrió junto con ella. 

Ron se tomó un momento para ver sus alrededores. Vio los arbustos y árboles que rodeaban todo el lugar aspirando su aroma, volteó hacía el lago que antes le pareció espantoso, pero que ahora le parecía tan agradable a la vista. Sin embargo, notó que nada se movía. Entrecerró un poco los ojos para ver las ramas de los árboles y captar si se movían con el viento, pero el problema no solo era que no se movían, sino que tampoco hacía algún tipo de aire. Trató de aspirar el aroma tan reconocible para él, pero no percibió nada tampoco haciéndolo extrañarse más; por más que intentó que sus pulmones se llenaran, nada llegó a él. Intentó concentrarse y ahora mandar toda la atención a sus oídos para ver que sonidos podían captar, pero seguía sin percibir nada, de hecho, no lograba escuchar absolutamente nada.

No había puesto atención sobre el silencio tan aterrador que lo envolvía. Si hubiera puesto más atención, hubiera notado desde que estaba ahí que todo parecía estar congelado. Cuando había tenido aquella pesadilla con Harry, habían hablado de cosas que a él le atormentaban, así era como funcionaban las pesadillas, pero entones recordó que Hermione _también_ estaba muerta, y si él no lo estaba, no tendría porque él estarla viendo o estar platicando con ella de cosas que _debía_ saber, algo que hace unos momentos le pareció lo más lógico y que lo iba a dejar tranquilo. No le gustó esa sensación a tal grado de que comenzó a asustarse. 

— ¿Has visto a mis padres y a Fred? —preguntó tratando de calmarse. Suspiró pensando que, si eso era un sueño, Hermione tal vez le respondería lo que él _deseaba_ escuchar y no lo que _debía_ ser informado. 

— _No están muy contentos contigo por quién elegiste, Ron, sobre todo tus padres._ —contestó dejándolo boquiabierto—. _Fred solamente se burló hasta que se cansó._

— ¡¿Cómo lo supieron?! —preguntó escandalizado. En definitiva, eso tenía que ser un sueño, no había manera de que sus padres y su hermano se hayan enterado de _eso_.

— _Al final lo aceptaron porque dijeron que fueron capaz de **sentirlo** y están tranquilos de que te trate bien, al menos._

Ante esa respuesta Ron se planteó si _realmente_ estaba en un sueño y fue cuando pensó en aparentar que no lo era. _Sentir_. Tal vez era la manera en la que su corazón le decía que no había nada que temer y que el hablar con ella, aún sea de ese modo, era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizar y apaciguar todas sus dudas, sus temores e inseguridades. Estaba ahí, ante ella, por una razón y no iba a desaprovecharla dudando sobre si era _real_ o no, él mismo la había tocado y la había sentido tan viva bajo su tacto que era imposible pensar que su imaginación le diera algo tan vivido.

— ¿No te da asco? —cuestionó con temor a la reacción de Hermione después de meditarlo por un momento. Podía ser, o no ser, producto de su imaginación eso que estaba sucediendo, pero aún así, le daba miedo lo que ella pudiera pensar de él ante lo que hacía con Lucius. Draco muchas veces la insultó, la llamó de maneras horribles y ahora él se metía con su padre, no le iba a sorprender que reaccionara mal.

— _¿Recuerdas alguna vez que te haya tratado mal después de que empezaron a tratarse más íntimamente?_ —preguntó Hermione con cautela. Ron trató de recordar alguna vez que lo haya insultado, lastimado o hecho algo que a él no le gustara desde la primera noche que compartieron juntos, pero a su mente no le llegó nada.

— No. —contestó con sinceridad.

— _Entonces, ¿por qué debería de molestarme o darme asco? Si tu confías en él, entonces está bien porque yo confío en ti._ —dijo ella con tanta honestidad que le hizo quitarle un enorme peso en sus hombros. Esa aprobación en su respuesta le hizo sentir tranquilidad, aunque no dejaba de sentir culpa por ella—. _¿Qué crees que diría Malfoy si se enterara?_

— Seguramente retarme a un duelo hasta que logre matarme, ¿qué más? —Ron no quiso pensar en lo que pasaría si Draco los descubriera, sabía que iba a matarlo sin dudar por muy bien que se llevaran ahora. El simple hecho de que se metiera con su padre ya era bastante perturbador y no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si se enterase de sus sentimientos hacía el mayor—. Me estoy metiendo con su padre, Hermione, ¿puedes creerlo? No quiero ni imaginármelo.

Hermione lo miró con tanta intensidad que Ron sintió repentinamente que lo juzgaba—. _¿Lo quieres?_

Ron no se esperó esa pregunta por parte de la chica y sintió un hormigueó en el estómago. Nervioso, pensó en decirle la verdad, más que nada porque ¿qué razones tenía él de ocultarle algo así si ella lo sabía? Nunca lo había hecho y no tenía por qué empezar ahora, menos ahora. Pero recordó que nunca aclaró las cosas con ella y lo iluminó el hecho de que esa razón sentía tanta culpa. Al parecer, su culpa se originaba al estar haciendo lo que hacía y sentir lo que estaba sintiendo cuando él había dicho que a Hermione la quería.

La estaba traicionando.

La estaba traicionando de la misma manera que Lucius traicionaba a su esposa con él.

— No. —mintió lo mejor que pudo. No estaba listo para decirle a Hermione lo que pensaba y ver su cara lastimada, llena de traición. Él se había aclarado al decir que solo fue un capricho, pero nunca tuvieron oportunidad de hablarlo. Aparte, no quería admitirlo en voz alta. Él sabía que una vez que lo hiciera iba a ser tan real como tocarlo y él no quería eso porque hacerlo sería haber perdido una lucha que nunca intentó ganar e iba a verse derrotado.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. _No engañas ni a tu sombra. Te conozco, Ron, y tus ojos no pueden engañarme._

— No seas ridícula. —trató de seguir en la misma negación, una negación que sabía que era inútil. Era verdad lo que Hermione le decía. Ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

— _¡Ron!_ —le regañó con indignación.

— No sé cómo llegue a creer que iba a ser una buena idea. —dijo suspirando derrotado. Seguía sin entender el momento en que las cosas se le habían salido de las manos debido a la brillante idea que tuvo de aceptar.

— _Bueno, en eso tienes razón, fue muy idiota de tu parte pensar que ibas a ser un maestro de la manipulación de un día para otro y que no ibas a terminar… así._

Ron no supo que responder porque era cierto. Era en serio que él creyó que eso iba a salir bien y cómo lo quería, pero el universo pareció haberse terminado de reír de él haciéndolo terminar cayendo de una manera que nunca imagino podría sucederle. Entonces a su mente vino que él estaba solo en eso y que aquel hombre pensó mejor que él manipulándolo a su antojo para que no fuera capaces de hacerles algún daño.

Se sintió estúpido por haber creído en él.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta que le estaba mintiendo con sus acciones, que no le preguntaba sobre él por _querer_ hacerlo, que no lo sostenía entre sus brazos porque _quisiera_ , que no envolvía con su calor porque _lo_ quisiera. Había caído perfectamente en su trampa, él siempre lo supo, él siempre supo que no era una buena persona y que algo _malintencionado_ estaba detrás de todo eso, él fue la única persona que vio cosas donde no las había y sintió cosas por ilusiones que él mismo se provocó. A _ese_ hombre no le importó nunca, no le había importado pensar en el daño que podría hacerle.

— Él a mí no me quiere, Mione. —dijo con pesar, aunque intentó no hacerlo, falló totalmente.

— _¿Estás seguro?_

— No estuviste ahí cuando me dijo que me iba a obligar a esa nueva vida, no estuviste ahí cuando me dijo que acabaría conmigo, no estuviste ahí cuando le pregunté si… —pausó al recordar cómo no recibió respuesta de su parte. Su corazón estaba herido y su orgullo también, lo peor era que _ese_ se lo había advertido, le dijo que no le iba a dar nada de regreso y había creído. Fue su error, el peor de todos, el que había desencadenado todo y no iba a lamentarse más, el mal ya estaba hecho—. No podría.

— _¿Estás seguro?_

— Somos de diferentes clases sociales. —excusó de forma apresurada al no saber que más decirle.

— _¿Eso desde cuándo te ha importado?_

— Es más grande que yo —volvió a excusar.

— _¿Es en serio?_

— Soy un sirviente y él es mi _amo_. —intentó nuevamente. Al ver que no estaba convenciendo a su amiga con lo que decía, continuó pensando en que podía ser adecuado para convencerla—. Él ya tiene ya alguien-

— _Cuando yo lo supe quise gritar…_ —lo interrumpió. Ron hizo una mueca lastimera, sintiendo pena por lo que Hermione sintió todo ese tiempo; no iba a cuestionar como se enteró, era lo de menos, realmente no le interesaba. Pensó en todo el daño que le pudo haber causado a ella por hacer lo que hacía, algo que nunca se llegó a plantear si se era sincero y no sabía si su cerebro lo había decidido omitir o él lo ignoró con intención desde un principio para no sentirse mal—. _Quise gritarte que eras un estúpido, que lo único que lograrías con eso era salir herido justo por todas esas excusas que me estás dando-_

— No son excu-

— _No supe a lo que tus padres se referían con **sentirlo** hasta que yo también fui capaz de hacerlo. Al principio estaba molesta, sobre todo porque yo te quería-_

— No digas eso, por favor, tú y yo-

— _El **tú y yo** nunca existió, Ron._ —le dijo con firmeza y Ron la miró sin entender—. _Lo pensé mucho y lo terminé de confirmar cuando vi que estabas a salvo con él, cuando supe que él sería capaz de protegerte como yo lo haría, fue que llegó a mí la tranquilidad de saber que estabas en buenas manos._

— No es cierto, Hermione, él no sería capaz de hacer nada por-

— _Estabas tan sumergido en tu propio dolor que no fuiste capaz de ver el de ellos. Draco se notaba perdido, como si sintiera que iba a perder algo que no quería ni podría soltar._ —Ron debió haberla visto con completa incredulidad porque no terminó de explicar cuando Hermione soltó una carcajada—. _Extraño, lo sé. Pero en cambio, en la mirada del señor Malfoy se notaba el dolor, un dolor que yo creí no sería capaz de sentir una persona como esa y no lo notaste. No notaste que no quería decirte nada porque sería lastimarte y no quería perderte, estaba tan exasperado con el hecho de buscar alguna manera para retenerte ahí con él, Ron, y no notaste lo desesperado que estaba al no poder decirte lo que pensaba._

Ron contuvo la respiración, preguntándose qué clase de realidad o sueño extraño era ese en donde Hermione, _su_ Hermione, estuviese hablando así y, por un momento, había sentido aquella misma emoción que sintió cuando Seemey le había dicho que Lucius era feliz a su lado. Pero pronto esa felicidad se esfumó y bajó a la realidad cuando recordó que le había mentido. Le había mentido al decirle todas esas cosas únicamente para que regresara a Lucius a como era con ellos para que no les hiciera daño, lo intuía.

Mentira tras mentira al igual que Hermione con esas palabras que acababa de decir y no logró que el sentimiento de sentirse molestó con ella por estarle mintiendo se instalara en él tan rápido que en sus venas parecía que la sangre burbujeaba. Era injusto que ella quisiera hacerle ver cosas donde no las había, él había visto como ninguna emoción pasaba por cualquiera de los dos y estaba seguro que en ningún momento logró ver alguna clase de dolor.

— No me mientas con algo como es-

— _Sabes que es una buena persona, a su manera, te lo ha demostrado._ —dijo segura logrando que se riera ante esa oración.

— Debes estar bromeando. —dijo al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza—. ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

Hermione se encogió de hombros—. _Ya no estar físicamente debe de tener sus ventajas._

Le atormentó lo que a ella trató de restarle importancia. Estar ahí, platicando con ella, a las afuera de su hogar, le hacía sentir como si todo estuviera bien y _normal_ , el tenerla tan cerca lo había hecho estarse con cierta naturalidad que lo tranquilizó, lo calmó y lo hizo sentir aliviado.

— Les dije que todo lo que había pasado, había sido su culpa. —carraspeó para desviar la atención de lo dicho por su amiga.

— _Indirectamente lo fue, son las consecuencias de los actos que ellos creyeron estaban bien. Recuerda que ellos se guiaron por lo que se les inculcó eran las mejores decisiones en la vida… hasta que no fue así._ —Hermione habló con la voz floja y con algo de comprensión en ella—. _Les tomó tiempo ir hacía la luz, tuvieron que pasar por cosas para al final darse cuenta estaban mal._

— Se me hace imposible que hayan cambiado… —confesó, después de un momento, con sinceridad. Aún él no podía creerlo del todo, no lograba entender porque justamente ellos estarían cambiando, cambiando en contra de lo que habían creído toda su vida; no tenía sentido simplemente porque no lo demostraban, si bien ya no eran los mismos de antes, todavía seguían del lado ganador, del lado oscuro, del lado de ese asesino y eso no lo iban a poder cambiar—. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

— _Cruel, pero es lo que importa._

— ¿Cómo es que terminaron las cosas así? —cuestionó ante la injusta que le pareció de pronto la vida. Los asesinos, los malos, los que atacaban, seguían por el mundo como si nada mientras que los suyos, los buenos, morían en sus manos—. ¿Supiste de alguien antes de qué esto pasara? No me he animado a preguntar por las cosas afuera.

— _Y no te gustaría saberlas, realmente… ese hombre está loco, desquiciado._ —contestó sincera y suspiró resignada. Las cosas parecían tener más conciencia en su cabeza. Apartó su vista de la Hermione y volvió a contemplar a su alrededor.

Habían perdido.

Fue como volver a mirar el castillo hecho pedazos, el fuego por todas partes, los gritos, los cuerpos en el suelo y sus ojos se humedecieron mientras aquel día volvía a torturarlo. Volvió a ver el cuerpo de Fred y revivió una vez más como Harry fue asesinado, escuchó perfectamente la risa de _aquel despiadado_ ser retumbar sus oídos. Gruñó frustrado porque ahora no solo ellos eran las únicas personas que había perdido, que habían muerto; sus padres estaban muertos, Hermione también se había ido, se habían ido para jamás volver.

Él había creído ingenuamente que al saber de su familia iba a poder sentir que lograría sanar las heridas que le faltaban por cerrar y que el dolor que lo acompañaba con insistencia, desaparecería. Pero, al contrario, con lo pensó que pasaría si supiera de su familia, no sintió ninguna diferencia, porque no había sentido ninguna clase de alivio y el dolor se había aumentado que lo hacía insufrible.

Nadie más debería de morir.

— Perdimos… —susurró al devolver su vista hacía Hermione. No se había sentido tan real, por más que se lo dijera a veces, no lo había sentido tan real como ahora—. Después de tanto, perdimos y ahora te perdí a ti también.

Hermione no dijo nada al principio, solo había tomado su mano—. _Lo siento, Ron._

— No, ¡yo lo siento! —dijo desesperado apretando más el agarra de sus manos—. No pude hacer nada por ti, por mis padres, no pude hacer nada por nadie.

— _No es tu culpa, nunca lo fue._ —le dijo enfadada—. _La gente cae y eso nunca será tu culpa._

Ron suspiró cansado—. Siento que las cosas no hayan salido como lo planeamos.

— _Yo también, pero ¿cuándo las cosas salieron justo como las habíamos planeado?_ —rio ligeramente logrando contagiarlo y que a él se le escapase una carcajada—. _Se estropeó ese plan también, al parecer._

— ¿No podemos pensar en derrotar a Voldemort ahora? —preguntó con amargura. Pensó vagamente en el Horrocrux que faltaba, de siete, era el único que les había faltado para poder derrotarlo y estaba seguro que, a este punto, esa serpiente debía ser intocable. Seguramente Voldemort la tenía con protecciones y bajo vigilancia durante todo el día que iba a ser imposible llegar a ella ahora. Derrotarlo ahora se miraba tan lejano cuando hace menos de un año estuvieron a nada de ganarle.

— _¿Y piensas hacerlo tú solo o qué?_ —soltó mientras apartaba Hermione su mano de la suya. Él asintió inconscientemente y ella rodó los ojos—. _Claro que no, no pudimos ni matar a la serpiente, Ron… y Harry murió._

— Logró lo que tanto quería, el muy idiota. —habló entre dientes debido a la molestia. Recordó como Harry se los había dicho y como él se había sentido al pensar que iba a morir en el Bosque Prohibido, en lo terrible que fue haberlo creído muerto en los brazos de Hagrid, en lo alegre que se sintió cuando saltó de los brazos del semi-gigante y en su muerte otra vez, en su muerte _real_ —. ¿Has visto a Harry aquí, Hermione?

Apreció como Hermione meditaba su respuesta antes de hablar—. _No, aún no lo he visto._

— Pero hablaste de mi familia… —reflexionó mirándola confundido—. Que extraño.

— _No, no tiene nada de extraño._ —razonó—. _Los héroes nunca mueren, Ron._

Ron quiso decirle algo, algo que tuviera sentido a lo que Hermione acababa de decir, pero por más que buscó algunas palabras simplemente le fue imposible encontrarlas.

« _Los héroes nunca mueren…_ »

Una figura se formó en su cabeza al volver a pronunciar en su conciencia la frase, sabía que había escuchado eso antes en alguna parte. Sobre todo, porque su mente la recordó con una voz distorsionada, pero ero no ha podido pensar en dónde ni quién se la había dicho antes. En realidad, no estaba pensando en nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ladeando su cabeza.

— _El mundo que conocíamos no va a volver nunca, ni el tiempo ni la vida que teníamos._

Ron lo sabía, lo sentía, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? Hasta lo vivía. Ya nada sería como antes, menos ahora que había obtenido respuestas que lo hicieron dudar de otras cosas que antes no se había planteado. Sin embargo, de lo único que estaba seguro ahora, era que nada regresaría, ni los muertos, ni los días perdidos, ni todo lo que intentaron. Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

— Me estás asustando, loca-

— _Pero siempre queda la esperanza y encontrar todo para pelear de nuevo porque siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, siempre hay una manera._ —dijo con un repentino optimismo que lo desconcertó. Los ojos de Hermione tenían un brillo que le transmitió una ilusión hacía una nueva promesa que no fue nombrada, una promesa que no comprendió.

— ¿Una manera para qué? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

— _El odio es el sentimiento más grande y puro que hay. Cuando odias a alguien es algo real, no pones dudas en ello y sientes como quema desde tu pecho haciendo imposible ver más allá de este mismo. Perdonar cuando hay odio requiere de una voluntad que no todos están dispuestos a tener y eso lo hace tan difícil._

— ¿Quieres darme una especie de clase ahora, Mione? —bromeó tratando de aligerar ese nuevo extraño sentimiento que estaba creciendo lentamente en él. Ron comprendía cada una de las palabras pronunciadas, pero no entendía porque ella le decía algo como eso.

— _El amor siempre se cuestiona, siempre te hace dudar y estás tan lleno de preguntas que no tienen respuesta porque simplemente no las tienes; entender algo tan complicado como el amor es difícil, te preguntas una y otra vez para qué te quieren o para qué quieres a alguien que te pierdes al buscar aquello que pueda responderte._ —Hermione habló con tanta confianza que lo dejándolo sin aliento.

Ron no tenía cabeza para pensar.

La confusión atrapó cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar. Su mente en esos momentos era un embrollo, los hilos que trataba de hilar no concordaban y ahora parecían una especie de telaraña logrando que se sintiera totalmente perdido. De ser posible, se sentía más perdido que antes.

— Realmente me estás confundiendo, Hermione, ¿de qué hablas?

— _Ron, tú tienes un corazón tan grande, pero te cierras al sentirte confundido._

Ron la miró irritado—. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver-?

— _Busca más esa respuesta ante el amor, porque una vez que la encuentres, habrás encontrado aquello por lo que estás dispuesto a luchar otra vez. Habla con ellos, arregla las cosas con Draco, sobre todo con el Señor Malfoy y te darás cuenta que tendrás a que aferrarte._

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ante una fugaz idea que pasó por su cabeza—. ¿Aferrarme para qué?

Hermione guardó silencio y lo observó fijamente a los ojos—. _Para seguir luchando._

— ¿Hablas ahora de luchar? —cuestionó, sintiéndose enojado de pronto. Justo eso era lo que temía escuchar por parte de Hermione. Una falsa promesa de lucha—. Tú misma lo dijiste, no pudimos ni con una estúpida serpiente, ¡se acabó, Hermione, se acabó!

— _Nunca acaba si aún queda gente que está dispuesta a pelear._ —dijo con coraje, con ese valiente coraje que la distinguía solo a ella y su corazón se hinchó con cierto orgullo por su mejor amiga—. _Está nunca fue nuestra lucha, pero decidimos acompañar a Harry hasta nuestro último aliento. Para mí, esa lucha ya terminó, pero tú tienes que continuar y luchar._

— Pero estoy solo ahora-

Hermione negó sonriente—. _Ya no estás solo, Ron, nunca lo has estado._

 _Lucius_.

El nombre vino tan rápido a su mente, como una luz, que lo hizo tambalearse al sentir como un aire de paz y tranquilidad le soplaban de pronto. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza que antes, podía escucharlo palpitar en sus oídos al concentrarse en él y solo él. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que ha vivido a su lado, en lo que ahora eran sus días y sus noches, en las pláticas con Draco, en sus peleas, en el olor a la comida que él y Seemey preparaban entre risas, en el fingido mal humor de Boorey y Vadkey, en el olor de los jardines, en _Lucius_ y sintió como si se hubiese encontrado.

Volteó a ver su hogar cuándo una desesperación lo aplastó de pronto, como si quisiera jalarlo y llevarlo a alguna parte, preguntándose porque quería estar con ellos si Ron sabía que a donde él debía regresar era ahí, no a todo aquel caos, a toda esa vida llena de temores, de derrota, de muerte. _Mentira_. De pronto, fue como sentir que ahí donde estaba no encontraría la paz que necesitaba y solo lo envolvería ese silencio espeluznante y ese escenario congelado.

Él no quería eso. No ese lugar detenido en el tiempo.

Y no pensó más en las mentiras, en la desilusión, porque entonces comprendió que _ya no estaba solo_.

 _Ya no más_.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó, apartando la vista de su casa y volteando de nuevo hacía Hermione.

— _Que distraído, ¿hasta ahora te lo preguntas?_ —habló divertida.

— Listilla, no te burles, te extrañaba tanto que no me importó. —contestó sincero.

— _Me alegra que hayamos podido vernos._ —soltó un suspiro y miró a un punto sobre su hombro. Ron entendió entonces que ella miraba hacía su casa—. _Pero ya es hora._

Ron de cierta forma lo suponía, suponía a la perfección a lo que Hermione debía estarse refiriendo, pero eso no pudo evitar que no sintiera el temor recorrer por su espalda y dolía el simple hecho de pensar que esa era la última vez para ellos.

— ¿Hora de qué? —preguntó sin ocultar su temor.

— _Tú no perteneces aquí._ —dijo con obviedad. Ron quería entender a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía porque no _quería_ —. _Dicen tus padres que esperarán con paciencia a cada uno de ustedes, que no quieren escuchar lamentos y Fred quiere que le digas a George que nada de eso fue su culpa, que viva su vida por ambos, que él esperará-_

— ¿Qué? —trató de interrumpir debido a su confusión y dolor, pero Hermione no se lo permitió al tocar uno de sus hombros.

— _Aquí yo también estaré esperándolos y verás que nos volveremos a reunir todos de nuevo, mi Ron, pero no es el momento._ —dijo a modo de despedida, soltándolo y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacía la casa. Ron volteó apresurado tratando de detenerla, de gritarle algo, de gritarle que la quiere, que se quede con él, que deben luchar juntos, que lo abrace, que no quería que fuera la última vez que la viera. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, su voz no salía y sus pies se sentían tan pesados que parecían estar clavados en el piso. Pero antes de luchar contra él mismo, Hermione se volteó sobre sus talones de nuevo antes de entrar por la puerta de su casa y le regaló una grande sonrisa, una sonrisa que él supo era la última que iba a poder ver de su parte—. _Oh, y **antes de que te vayas** … Ron, no vuelvas aquí en mucho, pero mucho tiempo._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con prisa, lágrimas que él no sabía había acumulado y no pudo evitar el que pudiera retenerlas más, soltando un agobiado llanto. Quiso grabarse esa imagen de ella con desesperación, quiso grabar esa silueta, su cabello castaño, su blanca sonrisa, pero más que eso, quiso decirle que lo sentía, quiso decirle que la extrañaría, quiso decirle muchas cosas que no logró porque el suelo se tambaleó bajo sus pies obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos es un borroso rostro femenino que no reconoció.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó con voz rasposa entre su mar de confusión. Intentó parpadear un par de veces más para recuperar la visión y se removió un poco sintiéndose tan cansado. Un jadeó sorprendido se escuchó por parte de la chica.

— Sosténgalo, señor Malfoy, iré corriendo por Draco para decirle que deje de buscar y que ha vuelto a respirar. —dijo la chica apresurada antes de escuchar cómo se alejaba con la misma rapidez con la que habló. Aquella femenina voz no la reconocía de algún lado, pero ahora no podía concentrarse en eso, no cuando sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo, empezando desde la cabeza y terminando en su espalda baja. Quiso incorporarse, pero una mano en su pecho lo detuvo.

— Quédate quieto, ¿cómo te sientes? —la orden y la pregunta fueron hechas en un susurro que apenas logró percibir. Continuó parpadeando hasta que tuvo una mejor visión y volteó hacía su rostro. Al parecer, Lucius lo estaba sosteniendo fuertemente contra su cuerpo y le sorprendió ver en ese rostro inexpresivo verdadera preocupación y quiso reír, quiso reír ante la ironía que le dio ver ese rostro, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un fuerte lamento.

Aún con el dolor que sentía, llegó una de sus manos a su rostro para comprobar que este se encontraba empapado y confirmándole que realmente estaba llorando, que el sufrimiento era real y que había dejado atrás todo rastro de tranquilidad.

Primero Harry se había ido.

Su papá no estaba.

Su mamá no estaba.

Sus hermanos estaban desaparecidos desde el año pasado.

Hermione tampoco estaba ahora.

No había nadie, ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora? Todos estaban yéndose y desapareciendo poco a poco y él era el único que estaba quedándose en ese mundo, en ese lugar, atrás. Ya había sufrido demasiado todo ese año, ¿por qué se empeñaba todo en complicarse aún más? Tuvo sus errores, pero no era para que la vida le pagase de ese modo. Quería todo estuviera bien por una sola vez, necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera, necesitaba volver a sentir lo que sentía cuando tenía una familia, pero no encontraba nada más que más preguntas y dolor.

Entonces Lucius lo sujetó más contra él, dándole lo más cercano a un abrazo—. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras correspondía al abrazo—. No entiendo, realmente no sé qué está pasando…

— Lo siento. —volvió a susurrar Lucius esa disculpa. Una disculpa que se escuchaba tan sincera, pero que en esos momentos no quería escuchar, no era lo que necesitaba oír—. Déjame explicarte-

— ¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar eso ahora! —gritó. Su dolor estaba comenzando a hablar por él, ya no estaba pensando con claridad—. Yo no hice nada por ellos… los abandoné, los deje morir, yo…

— No es tu culpa. —habló Lucius con seriedad y él no quería volver a escuchar eso, no lo creía. Sintió los brazos de Lucius sobre su espalda, percibiendo como lo acunaba. Se sintió tan pequeño entre sus brazos, más como ese niño perdido que estaba solo en el mundo.

— No van a regresar nunca más. —gimoteó desolado. No podía contra su sufrimiento haciéndolo sentir enfermo, queriendo hacer que se rindiera y se diera por vencido.

— Lo sé. —susurró Lucius contra su oído.

— ¿En qué momento todo salió tan mal? —quiso gritar, pero su voz apenas era un murmullo debajo de todo su dolor—. Ya no me queda nadie.

— Todo estará bien… — Lucius le sostuvo sus brazos y con una de sus manos comenzó a secar sus lágrimas. Ron sintió cierta tranquilidad ante ese acto y ver los profundos ojos grisáceos, entre sus lágrimas, lo ayudaron aún más—. Nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes _a mí_ todavía.

La idea lo envuelve rápidamente logrando que sollozara. _Eso, justo eso_. Con sus manos tocó los hombros de Lucius para comprobar que realmente estaba ahí, que realmente le había dicho eso y que no eran más productos de su imaginación. No sabía si sería capaz de soportar más si todo a su alrededor volvía a desaparecer ni de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

— ¿Esto es real? —preguntó pegándose más al cuerpo que lo sostenía, como si una urgencia hubiera crecido dentro de él, una que, si Lucius le preguntaba, no iba a ser capaz de responder y la pena aumentaba.

— Tan real como tú y como yo todo este tiempo. —contestó sin vacilar. La respuesta casi lo hizo reír, pero fue demasiado sincera que simplemente no logró soltar la carcajada y la acalló en su garganta junto a la sorpresa y a la sensación de calor que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Pero fue consciente de que también lo _sintió_ y Ron se aferró a eso como un ancla porque ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba. Rio para sus adentros al recordar a Hermione y supo entonces que tenía razón, no por nada fue una de las personas más listas y observadoras que conoció. Tenía razón, siempre la tenía.

 _Aferrarse_.

La sensación lo hizo sentirse aturdido.

 _Luchar_.

« _Ya no estás solo…_ »

No, ya no lo estaba.

Dejó de estar solo desde hace tiempo y no se había dado cuenta.

 _Aferrarse y luchar_.

Supo entonces lo que significaba y todo parecía ser más claro después de eso.

Para los demás, para los que ya no estaban, ya era _demasiado tarde_. Pero no para él.

Ron todavía tenía una esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione lo comprendió y Ron parece que por ahí va, ¿creen que todo sea así de sencillo?
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	18. Capítulo XVII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry por no haber actualizado ayer, ¿me creerán que andaba toda confundida con los días? Si no hubiera sido por un filtro de Instagram, no me daba cuenta que no era martes sino miércoles. Oops.
> 
> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron y/o comentaron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Ron sentía que todo se estaba desmoronando.

La oscuridad era real, al igual que las tragedias que lo perseguían y el dolor que experimentaba. Todo era real. Lo había comprobado de la peor manera que la vida le pudo dar, se lo remarcó en sus errores, en sus fallas, en sus derrotas, en sus pérdidas, en lo que debió hacer y sabía que no había manera de librarse de todo eso, no había una manera de escapar de las cosas que se hacían en el pasado y de las consecuencias.

Una vez que se detuvo a pensarlo con más claridad, fue que se dio cuenta como todo había sido tan simple y lo único que todo aquello se había resumido era tan sencillo: morir. Así se acababa, de ese modo se iba la vida de alguien, como si fuera un hecho tan natural, algo que no importaba y donde no había cavidad para las despedidas porque así era como funcionaba la muerte.

 _Muerte_.

El querer encontrar respuestas ante algo tan complejo como lo era la propia muerte era hundirse en un abismo de desesperanza, dolor, desesperación, angustia, simplemente porque no había manera de contestar cualquier pregunta que surgiera en base a la misma. Era buscar inútilmente algo que no entendías, que lo único que lograba era dejarte perdido, enojado, asustado, solo y vacío.

Ron entendía que la vida era un ciclo, la misma vida te iba enseñando que todo era temporal y que en algún momento está iba a llegar a su fin, que se iba a extinguir como lo era quedarse dormido, pero solo que para no despertar jamás. Él comprendía eso. Estaba preparado para eso, los más viejos se iban mientras los que se quedaban, continuaban y nueva vida llegaba, así se manejaba o así era como debía manejarse.

Nunca le gustó pensar en que alguien externo te arrebatara la vida en un pestañeo. Le revolvía el estómago la simple manera que tenían unas personas de solo arrebatarte la vida en automático, sin transcendencia, ignorando todo lo que esa persona podía dejar atrás tras su muerte y no era hasta ahora que le afectaba que miraba desde ambas perspectivas como las vidas eran arrebatadas sin miramientos y con crueldad.

Antes, le había parecido muy justo el matar por una ideología, él mismo se había regido por eso al estar frente la guerra: los que dañan son los malos y lo merecen. Pero en la guerra, ¿había malos y buenos? Entendía que no era así y que solo había sujetos siguiendo otros sujetos para defender aquello que se les fue impuesto. Sin embargo, nadie se merece el decidir quién moría y quién no solo por estar en cierto bando, porque ambos lados tenían a los buenos y a los malos; él siempre miro a los que no eran de los suyos como los malos y, suponía, también era a la inversa. El matar por regirte en eso era una vil manera para tapar los daños en los que la guerra consumía a cada individuo.

Entonces, si entendía todo eso, ¿por qué seguía dividido entre luz y oscuridad? ¿Entre lo bueno y lo malo? ¿En lo que era correcto e incorrecto? Seguía queriendo que derrotaran al lado que le arrebató todo lo que tenía y deseaba que todos los que alguna vez estuvieron de acuerdo con todo aquello pagasen justo como lo habían hecho con él. Eran cosas tan subjetivas que la contradicción que sentía era tan fuerte y lo hacía molestarse con él mismo, porque era cuando se ponía a pensar en todo lo que vivieron, en la derrota, en las aventuras vividas, en los sacrificios, en las peleas y se preguntaba muchas veces si había valido realmente la pena el sacrificio o si había valido la pena pelear hasta el grado que la muerte los alcanzó.

Pensaba como fue posible que no lucharan con más fuerza, que no pensarán que al morir iban a dejarlo a él atrás, que no pensarán en nadie más y no fueran egoístas, porque no valía la pena morir para no llegar al propósito por el que se sacrificaron, no dejaba nada más que dolor y, a ese punto, para Ron no había valido la pena ningún sacrificio. El haber perdido lo que amaba, no lo había valido al final.

Se llamaba a sí mismo ingrato por desear que las personas que quería, dejaran de luchar para que siguieran con vida y estuvieran a su lado, pero es que no podía evitarlo y menos ahora que no fue hasta que personas cercanas a él perdieron la vida que él comprendió las verdaderas consecuencias de todo lo que hicieron, de todo lo que pudieron hacer, de todo lo que no hicieron y de todo lo que no lograron, no era el haber perdido, sino la misma muerte.

Perder era algo subjetivo si lo pensaba con más detenimiento. En realidad, nadie ganada y nadie perdía dentro de la guerra, porque ahora cobró verdadero sentido que las pérdidas eran el verdadero significado de la guerra, la muerte era la única que ganaba siempre, ningún bando se libraba de sus garras, no era justa y arrancaba con crueldad dejando a los sobrevivientes en un mundo lleno de dolor, de oscuridad, de tristeza y resentimiento.

Su primer paso había sido aceptar. Él aceptaba todas consecuencias de sus actos, aceptaba todo lo que lo llevó al lugar donde estaba ahora, aceptaba lo que sus sueños le mostraban y, sobre todo, aceptaba el dolor porque aprendió que en la vida no se puede vivir sin él. El dolor te acompañaba para bien o para mal, te hacía saber que estaría contigo en una clase de sube y baja, recordándote que aún eras un ser humano capaz de seguir sintiendo, era constante, punzante, siguiéndote hasta que te alcanzaba y no daba marcha atrás.

Pero había aprendido que aceptarlo no hacía que dejara de doler menos.

Su segundo paso había sido un fallido intentó por alejarse. Necesitaba pensar, meditar que era lo que iba a hacer ahora, necesitaba encontrar, aunque sea esa respuesta y ver si lograba soltar poco a poco aquella oscuridad que lo había envuelto, pero no lo logró. Quiso alejarse de Draco no hablándole, aunque le insistiera, y del mismo modo con Lucius rechazando todo intento de cercanía. Creyó que, al apartarse de ellos, que hasta ese momento lo habían acompañado, iba a encontrar la paz mental que necesitaba, pero al tratar de alejarse lo único que había logrado era que el dolor se intensificara, se vio más solo de lo que alguna vez se sintió. Se hundió por un par de días en la miseria al encerrar todos sus sueños y pensando que no los quería más por la angustia que le daban, pero reflexionó y se dio cuenta que eso no era propio de él y captó que no fue buena idea alejarse de lo poco que le daba una chispa de destello a su ser.

Se hubiese reído cuando regresó a los brazos de Lucius, buscando su consuelo, de no haber sido porque estaba llorando. Quiso reírse por lo ridículo que se veía, por lo difícil que era creer lo dependiente que se había vuelto a esas personas, de cómo los necesitaba ahora, de cómo habían volcado todo en él a tal grado de que parecía urgir por sus compañías, sobre todo, la de aquel hombre al que nunca imaginó verse atado, al que nunca imaginó _querer_.

Logró sentir repudió por el mismo unos momentos. Odió esa dependencia, odió no poder alejarse ahora de Lucius, odió lo injusto que era eso, odió haberlo convertido en algo más que solo _aquel hombre que insultaba a mi familia y mano derecha de Voldemort_ y más odió sentir ese odio porque no estaba justificado, hasta que logró acallarlo. Lo necesitaba tanto que prefirió enterrar todo sentimiento desagradable al dejarse envolver por las palabras que le había dicho Seemey, por las que Hermione le había regalado, por _sus_ sentimientos y pensó entonces que debería sentirse tranquilo. 

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a poder superar todo eso solo.

« _No es tu culpa_ » le repetía Lucius una y otra vez últimamente cuando lo tenía protegido entre sus brazos. Una clase de consuelo que él no pidió, porque sentía la mentira en ella, Aún así, el mayor se la hacía saber cada que tenía oportunidad y él sentía que en esa pequeña frase estaba adornada de una disculpa que no deseaba escuchar, pero que de todas maneras aceptaba.

Para él, era una mentira que se decían para justificar que las vidas se habían perdido en consecuencia a actos que se les ataban automáticamente y era una manera de decir que debían continuar. Comprendía que para poder lograr que el dolor se apaciguara, tenía que soltar y dejar ir, pero ¿cómo se continuaba cuando te arrebatan algo que querías? Ron sentía que la única manera en la que se podía continuar era ante esa pequeña oportunidad de despedirse, un solo momento para celebrar y decir un adiós a todo aquello que se perdió para poder dejar ir y seguir avanzando. Pero no hay manera, era imposible y entendió que hay otras maneras para lograr continuar.

Ron sabía que no debía atarse a todo eso. Atarse al dolor sería una vida interminable a sufrir y él no quería eso para su vida, no cuando sabía que las tragedias y el dolor eran parte de su camino, que ambas iban a ir y venir todo lo que se les placiera y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo porque fue un camino que él eligió a sabiendas de todo lo que podía pasar.

« _Todo estará bien_ » escuchaba a Lucius susurrarle al oído, mientras le repartía leves caricias en su espalda, cuando creía que él estaba dormido. Ron no se engañaba, sabía que detrás de eso estaba la costumbre y era cierto, el dolor no desaparecía, solo se aprendía a lidiar con ello. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era acostumbrarse, acostumbrar a todo su ser ese sentimiento de dolor, acostumbrarse a las muertes, a las derrotas y sobrellevarlo. Y eso estaba bien porque la vida seguía avanzando junto con ellos.

Entonces entendía que el dolor era necesario por todos los motivos. No debía cegarse ante él. El dolor llevaba a más emociones, emociones negativas tales como el odio, el resentimiento, la amargura, el enojo y sería todo un ciclo sin fin. Él no era esa clase de persona, su coraje y positivismo no lo dejarían hundirse por más que quisiese y simplemente no podía rendirse tan fácil, no cuando todavía quedaba _alguien_ que lo rescatara, _alguien_ que lo escuchara, _alguien_ le dijera que todo pasará y hacía que todo su dolor desapareciera.

— Siento que no fui suficiente. —dijo Ron en un leve susurró una vez que la frase llegó a él. Estaba acomodado entre las piernas de Lucius, como últimamente se posicionaban al no tener ánimos de llegar a algo más debido a las circunstancias y solamente se quedaban de ese modo, hasta que alguno de los dos se durmiese primero.

Lo escuchó suspirar a sus espaldas al momento que con una de sus manos lo pegó más a su dorso. Ron supo que el patriarca ya no sabía cómo hacerle entender que no era así, se lo había dicho de todas las maneras que él creía posibles y no es que Ron no le creyese, trataba de hacerlo y trataba de convencerse él también a sí mismo, pero simplemente no había podido evitar el que ese pensamiento no saliera de sus labios, se instaló tan rápido en su cabeza que no lo pudo analizar y simplemente salió sin más.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Lucius después de un silencio.

— No pude protegerlos, no hice suficiente para poder mantenerlos a salvo-

— ¿Qué era lo que podías hacer? —cuestionó con suavidad, interrumpiéndolo—. Ellos dieron su vida por lo que creían y tú no podías detenerlos.

— No, no podía detenerlos porque antes yo también estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por defender lo que yo creía era lo correcto. —confesó con voz temblorosa—. Pero eso no quita el hecho que los haya abandonado y los abandoné cuando debí haber estado a su lado.

— No, te equivocas, no abandonaste a nadie. —la manera tan tranquila con la que Lucius habló lo hizo pegarse aún más al mayor, buscando su calor—. Ellos tenían su propósito y su destino sellados, no había nadie que pudiera quitarlos de su camino.

Ron pensaba que Lucius tenía razón. Todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Los propósitos eran lo que hacía de aquello una verdadera batalla y el como los demás se desvivían ante dichos propósitos sin cuestionarlos de tal manera que nadie podía hacerlos cambiar de parecer. Pero eso no lo calmaba ante la sola idea de que él pudo haber dado más por ellos.

— Si yo hubiera-

— No. —negó Lucius de manera apresurada—. Los _hubiera_ son cosas que no pasarán, no sirven en aliviar el dolor que nos dejan los arrebatos, solo te hunden más.

Ron suspiró—. Es inevitable no hacerlo.

— Sí, lo sé, pero no ayudan. —Ron no supo que contestar ante eso así que solo se limitó a asentir. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había manera posible de regresar aquellos días y entendía lo que Lucius le decía, imaginarse cosas no servía de nada, no lo valía, no servía porque son actos que no podían hacerse por más que se deseara lo contrario. Lucius comenzó a repartir leves caricias en su abdomen desnudo logrando leves cosquilleos sobre la piel que tocaba, sintiéndose relajado de pronto y una leve sonrisa adornó sus labios—. He querido hablar contigo sobre algo.

— Sabes que puedes hacerlo, no te detendré. —contestó Ron sin dudar y de manera fugaz pensó que podría Lucius querer hablar con él o si tendría que decirle sobre algo más que pudo no haberle dicho aquel fatídico día, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía idea alguna de lo que pudiera ser realmente. Podía esperar ahora cualquier cosa viniendo por parte de Lucius.

— Cuando estuve en Azkaban, yo creía que todo estaba perdido para mí y para mi familia. —admitió Lucius levemente, entre susurros apenas perceptibles para su oído—. Fue un año en donde me di cuenta de muchas cosas y me pregunté sin parar si había valido la pena haber terminado en ese lugar por todo lo que yo defendía.

Ron se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Realmente nunca imaginó que el mayor podía llegar a abrirse a tal grado de confesar lo que sintió o pudo haber vivido al estar dentro de esa cárcel. Sintió a Lucius tensarse a sus espaldas y pensó que no debería Lucius de hablar si no quería, él mismo había sido capaz de vivir un encierro y sabía la clase de pensamientos que podían acompañarte en esos días negros.

— No tienes que hablar de es-

— Solo escúchame, Ron. —demandó Lucius antes de que las palabras de Ron terminaran de salir de su boca. Al parecer, Lucius estaba dispuesto a hablar con él sobre eso o, tal vez, solo quería desahogarse. El mayor siempre se miraba con una carga sobe sus hombros, una que parecía no poder soltar del todo y probablemente solo quería a alguien que lo escuchase para poder aligerar ese peso.

— Está bien. —suspiró con ligera resignación. Iba a darle la oportunidad de esa liberación al mayor, Ron ya lo había hecho por bastantes días y Lucius siempre escuchaba atento cada uno de sus lamentos, consolándolo y dándole palabras de aliento lo mejor que podía, lo justo era que tenía que ser reciproco con él.

— Recuerdo perfectamente como sentía que había arruinado a mi familia, que había arrastrado a mi hijo a una vida de miseria, pero de alguna manera me repetía que hice lo correcto y que nada estaba perdido, ya que, para mí todo iba a valer la pena una vez que ganáramos nosotros. —dijo con ironía. Ron contuvo la mueca de desagrado ante lo dicho, gracias a ese tono de voz que Lucius uso—. Entonces salí de ahí y creí que todo seguiría su curso, pero me equivoqué.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Ron después que notó que Lucius no iba a continuar con su relato.

— _Él_ me dio la espalda. —contestó Lucius entre dientes, molesto y Ron soltó un jadeo sorprendido, no pudiendo creer lo que le decía—. Lo soporté, soporté sus humillaciones, sus torturas, soporté todo lo que me hiciera con tal de volver a ganar su confianza. Hasta que _mi_ casa fue tomada como base de _esas_ personas y ahí supe que mi familia estaba todo menos a salvo.

— Lucius-

— No dormía, no había noche en la que pudiera estar en paz sabiendo que mi familia estaba en peligro con ellos aquí y que podían matarlos si decían o hacían algo mal. —dijo Lucius con pesar—. Toqué fondo cuando Narcissa dejó de confiar en mí, yo no podía con eso, que mi compañera, quien se suponía era mi mano derecha, hubiera dejado de confiar en mí por todo lo que hice fue…

Lucius pausó y a Ron se le contrajo el corazón, no sabiendo si se debía al repentino silencio, a la mención de aquel nombre que se había vuelto una clase de tabú para él o al imaginarse el calvario que tuvo que haber sido para Lucius vivir todo eso. Primero haber tenido que pasar por Azkaban, para que al salir te humillara la persona a la que seguías fielmente y que al final te castigara de la peor manera al poner a la familia de por medio, en peligro.

Una parte recóndita de su cerebro le decía que era lo menos que Lucius se podía merecer por todo el daño que causó en base a tantos años, que se había ganado todo aquello a pulso y que todo lo malo que acumuló, se le había regresado de esa manera. Expulsó esos pensamientos rápidamente. Ninguna persona se merecía estar en esa posición, ningún padre debería de estar preocupado por si su hijo iba a sobrevivir al estar rodeado de gente sin corazón y temiendo que en cualquier momento pudiesen matar a los que aprecias, por un simple error.

Comprendía lo que era saber que tu familia estaba en peligro y que no pudieses hacer nada para protegerlos o que, si hacías un mal paso, sería tú culpa que acabasen con ellos, logrando que la carga que llegaras a tener se hiciese todavía más grande. Así que, _no_ , nadie se merecía esa clase de tortura mental, de ninguna manera.

— No tienes que continuar si no quieres. —habló Ron al final y con una de sus manos, comenzó a acariciar el brazo que lo rodeaba para brindarle alguna tranquilidad al hombre que cada vez se encontraba más tenso detrás suyo.

— Se dedicó a cuidar a Draco por su cuenta, hizo todo lo que pudo por protegerlo, hizo todo lo que yo no fui capaz de hacer por nuestro hijo. —Lucius continuó después de esa pausa. Ron volvió a ponerse atento—. A pesar de eso, logramos llegar a un acuerdo y acordamos ser neutrales, quedar del lado ganador sin importar cual fuera.

Ron no pudo evitar bufar—. No puedes escoger de que lado estar una vez que se haya ganado, Lucius, así no funciona.

— Sí, sí lo hace, porque gracias a eso mi hijo es libre, está con vida y, al tener la marca, supimos mover la situación a nuestra conveniencia. —dijo Lucius con firmeza, podía hasta jurar que un tono orgulloso salió en aquella oración, lo que hizo que negara con la cabeza.

— Oh, Merlín…

 _Mera hipocresía o supervivencia_ , pensó, evidentemente los Malfoy habían sabido jugar muy bien sus cartas dentro de esa catástrofe. El ingenio ante esas situaciones era inimaginable, a él nunca se le hubiera podido haber ocurrido algo como eso de no haberlo escuchado ahora.

— Nosotros estábamos seguros que tu amigo iba a ganar, pero yo todavía era capaz de darle el beneficio de la duda. —declaró Lucius—. Narcissa no y ese fue su error, confiar ciegamente en un solo lado.

Ron se extrañó con lo que Lucius le decía y se encontraba un poco confundido. Que los Malfoy hubieran decidido quedarse al margen ante la batalla, era una cosa, y hasta cierto punto comprendía que Lucius estuviese dudando, suponía, por motivos de sus creencias, pero no encontraba el error en Narcissa hubiese confiado en su totalidad del que fue su lado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ron con inintencionada curiosidad.

— Ella se acercó al cuerpo de Potter cuando el Lord creyó haberlo asesinado en el Bosque Prohibido y mintió. —confesó Lucius enojado. Ron no se esperó para nada esa declaración y se enderezó rápidamente, acomodándose de tal manera en la que pudiera verle el rostro a Lucius y aligerando el agarre entre ambos—. Dijo que Potter había muerto cuando no fue así.

Ron no sabía que pensar, estaba totalmente en blanco, realmente no confiaba en que alguna palabra pudiese salir de su boca debido a la impresión. Estaba seguro que su cara reflejaba exactamente el como se estaba sintiendo, la incredulidad era tanta que pudo apreciar a Lucius hacer su gesto de enfado aún más intenso.

— ¿Por qué hizo tal cosa? —cuestionó Ron entre balbuceos.

— Por Draco. —contestó mirándolo fijamente—. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba vivo, le preguntó si Draco seguía con vida y él se lo confirmó, se sintió tan aliviada por eso que le dio la oportunidad a tu amigo de fingir y ganar si podía. Ya no le importaba el Lord, solo quería llegar a Draco y ponerlo a salvo.

Ron se removió en su sitio—. Pero entonces Harry murió…

— Y con ello Narcissa también. —Lucius ultimó en un resoplido—. El Lord no dudo ni un segundo en cazarla y no logramos sacarla de Inglaterra a tiempo, la capturó y la tuvo encerrada por unos días.

Se sintió tan afligido de repente que la sorpresa inmediatamente pasó a ser segundo plano. _Increíble_. Le parecía increíble el como una madre llegaba a tal grado de riesgo únicamente por el bienestar de su hijo, arriesgando todo con tal de saber que se encontraban a salvo o vivo. Con su madre lo había visto, lo había vivido, sabía que el amor de madre sobrepasaba cualquier muralla, pero nunca llegó a imaginarse que alguien como Narcissa pudiese hacer eso por su hijo y eso era lo que lo hacía aún más increíble, el demostrar el amor de esa manera tan pura.

— ¿Cómo tú y Draco siguen con vida? —preguntó ingenuo.

— Ella me pidió mentir. —respondió con honestidad—. Me rogó que, si caía, debía de cuidar y velar por Draco, era lo único que le importaba a ella y no iba a descansar si lo dejaba solo o si lo asesinaban, ella decía que entonces no iba a valer todo lo que hizo.

— Supongo que lo hiciste.

— Sí. Dije que ni Draco ni yo sabíamos de todo lo que planeaba, que la traición fue completamente de su parte. —dijo con seriedad. Ron sabía que esa seriedad que Lucius trataba de reflejar, era totalmente fingida, había algo en sus ojos que lo delataba—. Logré verla y pude disculparme con ella… pude hacerlo antes de que la asesinara su hermana.

 _A Narcissa se la llevó la guerra_. Ahora comprendía aquella penumbra que rodeaba a la familia, ahora comprendía porque los Malfoy se miraba tan diferentes, tan afligidos que a veces parecían almas sin propósito alguno. Era que ahí estaba la respuesta ante ese pesar que tenían ambos hombres y, sinceramente, nunca lo hubiese podido imaginar ni por asomo. _Narcissa ya no estaba_.

Entonces supo porque Lucius lo miró con entendimiento todas aquellas veces que se desahogó con él, porque era así. Lucius entendía todos sus pesares porque los vivió él también, el mayor lo entendía, entendía que era lo que te quitaran la libertad, el temer por las personas que amabas, el que te las arrebataran sin poder hacer nada. Lo entendía realmente. Todo este tiempo lo hizo y el mayor cargó solo con aquellos pesares, sin decir una sola palabra.

— Lo siento. —susurró Ron con sinceridad, viéndolo directamente.

— No tanto como nosotros. —respondió Lucius con franqueza—. Si bien lo que tenía con ella fue más una costumbre que se acercaba a la amistad, era especial para mí por el simple hecho de haberme acompañado tantos años sin darme la espalda ni un solo día y por todo lo que hizo por nuestro hijo.

Ron lamentó el haber sentido alguna molestia con Narcissa a causa de Lucius. Había estado experimentando sentimientos de resentimiento hacía una persona que ya no estaba viva, que ya no iba a regresar y, aunque de algún modo no era su culpa al no saber, no ayudaba a que se sintiera menos arrepentido por cualquier cosa que hubiese llegado a pensar en todo ese tiempo y ante sus heridos pensares. _Que burla_.

— ¿Por qué decidiste decirme todo esto? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba de mejor manera en su sitio, sentándose frente a Lucius soltándose ahora en su totalidad del mayor.

— Porque yo pensaba igual que tú. —contestó Lucius claramente—. Pensaba en que hubiera pasado si la hubiera podido salvar, en si me hubiera puesto en su lugar, pensaba tanto en esas fantasías y en lo que pude haber hecho por ella que me estaba perdiendo, me estaba ahogando en ellas hasta que logré darme cuenta que no valía la pena, no servía de nada pensar en todo aquello porque no iba a poder cambiar algo que ya estaba hecho.

Ron asintió—. ¿Cómo le hiciste?

— Encontré mi lucha de nuevo en Draco, no podía abandonarlo y comencé a avanzar de nuevo por y para él, porque me necesitaba a su lado.

— ¿Así de simple? —dudó unos momentos—. ¿Solo avanzar?

— No, no es así de simple. —respondió Lucius negando—. Toma tiempo, toma tiempo superarlo para comenzar a seguir viviendo.

— Pero tú lo tenías a él-

— Tus hermanos están desaparecidos y esa es buena señal. —dijo repentinamente y Ron hizo una mueca de dolor ante la mención de la situación de sus hermanos. Ya había pensado algo como eso antes, que era mejor que estuviesen desaparecidos a muertos, al menos de esa manera él podía imaginar que estaban a salvo y con vida fuera de ese lugar—. Tienes que vivir por los que ya no están, tienes que vivir por ellos, sobreviviste por una razón y tienes que seguir viviendo en su lugar para llegar a eso que te mantiene con vida.

— Una esperanza. —concluyó. Lucius asintió con su vista fija en él—. Tu esperanza es Draco.

— Sí y no. —contestó Lucius vacilante—. Draco es mi lucha, mi deber, pero mi esperanza está en otra parte.

Ron sabía a lo que se refería y como todo eran cosas distintas. El mismo tenía todo divido para tener todo con más claridad y que no todo se fuera enfocado en una sola cosa o persona, no debía ser así por si eso llegaba a faltarte, iba a ser como quedarse varado, flotando, en medio de la nada sin saber que hacer. Se debía buscar más opciones en donde depositar todos tus motivos en la vida para poder luchar, para poder vivir, para poder tener tranquilidad y coraje. Era ahí donde era lo más correcto regirse, lo más digno.

— ¿Y si yo no fuera capaz de encontrar dicha esperanza? —preguntó Ron bajo la atenta mirada grisácea. Él sabía que preguntar eso no tenía lugar, hace bastantes días que el descubrió aquella nueva esperanza que estaba deseando nacer en él, más no podía decirla todavía.

Se negaba a ser él quien diera ese paso, menos ciegamente, al no saber lo que Lucius pensaba sobre él; no podría equivocarse con eso que entonces ya no sabría que hacer, aferrarse a alguien era lo más difícil al no poder soltarse cuando uno quisiera, al menos, necesitaba más señales por parte del mayor para poder terminar de admitir esa nueva esperanza y entregarle, con facilidad, a Lucius ese poder sobre él, sin que sintiera temores ante lo que pudiese pasar.

— Todo lo que te dije cuando llegaste no era verdad o, al menos, no todo lo era, como el obligarte o que si desobedecías acabaría contigo, que era un juego, todas esas cosas no eran verdad. —expresó Lucius mientras le tomaba la cintura con una de sus manos y con otra le tomaba el mentón haciendo que sus miradas quedaran adheridas una de la otra—. Era solamente para intimidarte y que no fueras a escapar.

— ¿Por qué hubieras querido mantenerme aquí? —preguntó perdido aún en la mirada de Lucius.

— Draco me contó sobre el incendio y tú seguías con vida, así que, no podíamos deberte esa tregua. Al principio me negaba a traerte, pero… —la mano de Lucius que sostenía su rostro, pasó a tomar una de sus manos uniéndolas al entrelazarlas—. Sabes que aquí estás a salvo, ¿cierto?

— Es extraño que preguntes eso y estés hablando sobre sentimientos. —dijo con burla al no hacer que expresar por la repentina vergüenza que sintió, a causa de lo dicho por Lucius, su intensa mirada y de sus acciones—. No es muy _Slytherin_ de tu parte.

— Eso es lo que me gano al abrirme contigo. —dijo mientras rodeaba los ojos y le soltaba la mano.

Ron rio con ligereza, tomando ahora él esa mano libre de Lucius—. Sabes que solo bromeo.

Lucius de repente, en un solo movimiento, se inclinó cortando la distancia entre ambos y lo besó. Sintió un breve estremecimiento ante el inesperado arrebato, pero regresó el beso con satisfacción. Un calor recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Lucius contra sus labios, sus mejillas comenzaron a sentirse más enrojecidas cuando le permitió el paso dentro de su boca. Se encontraba algo avergonzado de pronto. La lentitud en ese beso se estaba sintiendo más íntima que otras ocasiones. Estaba tan sumergido en ello que no se dio cuenta que Lucius lo había estado empujando hacía atrás hasta que sintió el colchón contra su espalda y jadeó contra la boca de Lucius.

— Sé no puedes usar tu magia, no hay manera si no tienes tu varita, pero ¿confías en que puedo protegerte si algo llegará a suceder? —preguntó Lucius entre rápidos besos contra sus labios y su corazón latió de prisa ante dicha pregunta—. ¿Confías en mí?

— ¿Debería hacerlo? —preguntó Ron sin meditar absolutamente nada, no estaba tan concentrado como creyó, no cuando Lucius seguía besándolo y sus manos habían comenzado a tirar de su ropa para quitarla—. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

— He cometido más errores de los que pude decir hoy, he lastimado gente inocente… no puedo borrar todo lo que he hecho, pero sí puedo demos- —cortó abruptamente, soltando un suspiro frustrado. Lucius se apartó un poco de él para poder hablar con más claridad—. ¿Qué es lo que te impide hacerlo?

Ron, de prisa, trató pensar algo coherente que pudiera decir—. Tú me dijiste que no buscará-

— Olvida eso, olvida lo que te haya dicho antes y solo déjame… —murmuró Lucius mientras lo miraba, su mirada había viajado hacía él y Ron jadeó suavemente ante esos ojos que lo observaban como si ardieran—. ¿No lo entiendes?

La respiración de Ron se atoró en su garganta al contemplar por completo esa mirada y su cuerpo se incendió totalmente. No comprendía a que quería llegar Lucius con aquella pregunta, pero en ese momento, Lucius se veía muy diferente. Sus ojos parecían querer transmitirle algo, pero no descifraba en su totalidad que podía ser, tantas emociones pasaban por ellos que era difícil de leer: necesidad, deseo, desesperación, felicidad, indignación, _amor_.

Ron no se molestó en responder, simplemente tomó a Lucius de los hombros y lo acercó a él para besarlo con fuerza, con urgencia, deseando con todo su ser que en aquel beso se pudiera transmitir lo que él estaba sintiendo, suplicando con desesperación que su beso hablara por él y lo ayudara a llegar a Lucius.

 _Sí_.

Sí lo entendía.

Lucius pareció captar algo en ese beso porque presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo haciéndolo gemir. Una de sus manos acariciaba la piel apenas expuesta de su cadera mientras la otra pasaba a enredarse con sus rojizos cabellos. Bufó cuando los labios de Lucius abandonaron su boca, pero rápidamente soltó un gemido e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado cuando Lucius posó sus labios en su cuello, mordiendo y succionando la piel que ahí se encontraba descubierta.

_Sí._

Definitivamente todo se estaba desmoronando, pero no de mala manera.

Todo se desmoronaba para volverse a acomodar y tomar un camino diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya finalmente se supo que sucedió con Narcissa. Una charla de sentimientos, de corazón a corazón, nunca hace daño, facilita las cosas, ¿a qué sí? jajajaja.
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a seguir subiendo el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	19. Capítulo XVIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron y/o comentaron!
> 
> Advertencia: Contenido +18
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Hubo tragedia tras tragedia para luego, de la nada, todo detenerse.

Una guerra mágica que culminó con una fingida paz, ignorando por más de una década los días que estaban por venir al seguirle otra guerra mágica llena de llantos, desesperación y que arrasó todo a su paso. El mundo mágico parecía no haber tenido un respiro en ningún momento, en donde los magos, las brujas y los seres mágicos de todo tipo estaban determinados a ser divididos sin posibilidades de convivir en armonía.

Ron había nacido un año antes de que la primera guerra mágica finalizara abruptamente y recuerda como su padre decía, entre bromas, que aquellos niños nacidos dentro de la guerra estaban destinados a una vida llena de aventuras porque lo llevaban mágicamente en la sangre. Él lo había creído así. Había creído en esa broma dicha por su _papá_ por muchos años al, su vida, haberse visto envuelta en un estruendoso ruido constante, donde hubo un sin de situaciones que la hicieron emocionante, temerosa, riesgosa, aventurada, más nunca pacífica.

La tranquilidad no era algo que Ron realmente conociera o estuviese familiarizado.

Todo ruido había empezado desde su niñez. Su familia fue muy grande, _era_ muy grande, él recuerda perfectamente todo el bullicio que lo acompañó desde que tenía uso de razón. Lo recuerda más que perfecto. Al ser siete hijos -con dos padres iguales a ellos-, gritos, bromas, peleas, lloriqueos, risas era lo que siempre se escuchaba, por todas partes, dentro de La Madriguera sin que hubiera verdaderamente un descanso. La sala de su hogar nunca estuvo vacía, el comedor lleno de sillas para que todos los integrantes -y extras- estuviesen sentados en el sin excusas y en donde cocinar fue todo un ritual para su madre, llenando sus estómagos hasta hacerlos reventar, con varios de ellos entrando y saliendo de ese pequeño lugar hasta que _mamá_ los hacía ayudarla. En ningún rincón era posible encontrar tranquilidad.

El ruido terminó intensificándose cuando conoció a Harry Potter y, se le sumó, Hermione Granger. Compartiendo, entre los tres, lo que fue más que una amistad, donde sus alegrías, tristezas, orgullos, enojos, logros fueron tan sincronizados que todos eran capaces de escucharlos haciendo el ruido más ensordecedor. _El trío dorado_ , así era como los habían llamado. Jóvenes siendo ellos mismos, unidos tan fuertemente, apoyándose al siempre estar en problemas, rogando para que los profesores no los descubrieran y los castigaran, pero viviendo como querían. Harry y Hermione se abrieron paso en su mundo, tanto así que formaron parte de aquella gran familia también, logrando que ningún rincón de Hogwarts fuera posible encontrar tranquilidad.

Si a Ron, hace años atrás, le hubiesen dicho que describiera su cómo era su vida, les hubiese dicho cualquier cosa menos tranquila. Así lo fue, así lo había sido desde que tenía memoria, hasta que una maldición había acabado con todo ese _brillante_ ruido, acallándolo, y lo había transformado en un silencio abrumador.

Al principio, creyó que nunca sería capaz de salir de ese silencio o que no encontraría alguna clase de confort en él. No estaba acostumbrado. No lo quería. No lo deseaba. No lo pidió, pero que simplemente ahí estaba con él, acompañándolo, haciéndolo sufrir al pensar sin parar que nunca se iría, que jamás volviera a ser capaz de escuchar el ruido que tanto lo había acobijado y recordándole con insistencia que todo había acabado, que todo había desaparecido para no ser recuperado de nuevo.

Fueron días enteros llenos de agonía, de lento sufrimiento, que lo estuvieron enterrando y sin dejarlo ir.

Pero, entonces llegó ahí. El silencio, poco a poco, había dejado de ser agobiante y, sin darse cuenta, pasó a una tranquilidad que le costó reconocer. Al inicio, creyó genuinamente que lo que le sucedía era nada más y nada menos que _resignación_ ; resignación ante la situación en la que estaba, una en donde ya no peleaba por salir, una vida que aprendió a llevar más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado logrando de este modo que en él se instalara la conformidad, renunciado a todo aquello que hubiese pensando alguna vez sobre seguir buscando soluciones ante la circunstancia y el seguirse arriesgando. Sin embargo, algo pareció susurrarle _esa_ palabra al oído haciéndolo considerarla y su _disfrazada_ conformidad no le duro demasiado.

 _Tranquilidad_. Puso más atención a su alrededor y fue capaz de lo notarlo casi de inmediato, como si se estampara con urgencia en su rostro. En realidad, cuando se dio cuenta, le pareció que era una tranquilidad bastante peculiar. Ron imaginó que la palabra _tranquilidad_ era sinónimo de aburrimiento, de vivir una vida sin ruido, sin emociones, en soledad y la había visto como algo que no quisiese en un futuro cercado. Pero entonces escuchó. Escuchó peleas acompañadas de pequeñas y disimuladas risas, escuchó relatos, escuchó utensilios de cocina, escuchó sillas siendo arrastradas al comer, escuchó voces, escuchó respiraciones acompasadas al dormir, al viento, a la lluvia, escuchó silbar a los árboles. 

Escuchó.

Escuchó.

Siguió escuchando todo lo que sus oídos fueron capaces de captar.

Entonces, se percató que todo lo que pensaba sobre la _tranquilidad_ era erróneo. Tranquilidad no era sinónimo de apatía sino de calma, eso era lo que realmente significaba aquel estado que una vez negó en su vida. La tranquilidad era seguir sintiendo las mismas emociones de enojo, alegría, tristeza, apego, rabia, cariño y no todo lo contrario. No había aburrimiento en ningún momento, realmente cada día se vivía con más intensidad que el anterior. No había soledad sino compañía donde se encontraba paz, protección y bienestar, ya no más un silencio aplastante.

Entendió después que con la tranquilidad el ruido no se iba, solo se apaciguaba. Aún había ruido. Escuchó, porque seguía habiendo ruido. No era uno como el que siempre lo acompañó, no era un ruido ensordecedor, más bien era uno grato y, aún así, estaba bien para él.

Cerró sus ojos mientras se hundía cada vez más en las cobijas, permitiéndose envolverse en esa serenidad antes de quedarse dormido. Pero la perilla de la puerta siendo movida captó su atención.

— ¿Me estabas esperando? —preguntó divertido en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Sonrió para sí, más no se destapó ni abrió los ojos, al imaginar quién podría ser la persona que lo buscaba.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundida la voz de aquel otro Slytherin que no esperaba, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara tan rápido. Sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que se destapaba con prisa y se incorporaba, sentándose en la cama para contemplar a Draco parado en el marco de la puerta con una vela en mano, iluminando el lugar.

— Oh, es que- ah, yo… —balbuceaba Ron nervioso. Buscó una excusa que pudiera funcionar ante la dura mirada que Draco le dedicaba, pero ninguna parecía funcionar en su cabeza y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse—. Me refería a qué era lo que querías, ¿a qué has venido? Nunca vienes aquí.

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Ron sentía que le estaba estudiando hasta el alma para encontrar la razón de su nerviosismo. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar otra excusa, Draco suspiró mientras entraba completamente a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

— Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo. —dijo mientras caminaba hacía la mesa de noche para poner ahí la vela que cargaba para después sentarse al borde de la cama, a un lado de él. Ron analizó los posibles temas que tuviera Draco que hablar con él a esas horas de la noche, tiene que ser una situación importante o grave para que se haya esperado a que todos estuviesen dormidos y nadie fuera capaz de asustar.

Se sintió angustiado ante la posibilidad que le dijera que sabía algo sobre él y su padre, pero la descartó al no ver a Draco realmente alterado, así que debía ser otra cosa y se asustó al imaginar que iba a decirle otra mala noticia sobre su familia.

— Mira, si es para-

— ¿Por qué me has estado ignorando? —cuestionó Draco interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿Ignorarte? —habló confundido. Según él, habían regresado a la normalidad después de que Lucius y él compartieron aquella charla. Ron lo buscó, un poco arrepentido por haberlo estado ignorando, pero Draco no dijo nada y continuaron como si nada hubiese pasado. O al menos eso pensó—. Yo no he estado ignorándote.

— Claro que lo has estado haciendo. —contestó con algo de irritación—. Mira, sé que es difícil-

— Escucha, Draco, puede que entiendas, pero no es momento para hablar sobre eso. —lo cortó Ron en cuanto se dio cuenta que era lo que en realidad Draco quería discutir con él. No iba a menospreciar las intenciones del menor, de querer darle algún tipo de consuelo, pero no quería hablar sobre todo aquello, no cuando ya estaba logrando que sus heridas no le hiriesen tanto, esa noche no era la indicada para esa charla—. No quiero hablar sobre eso, así que ¿por qué no te esperas para-?

— Weasley, _Ron_ , con sentirte miserable no vas a arreglar nada. —puntualizó—. Sé que piensas que fallaste y que no hiciste nada por ellos, pero-

— Draco, no continúes, no sabes nada sobre lo que pienso como para asegurar tales co-

— Lo vi desde el primer momento, eres un libro abierto, no es necesario que lo vocees para darse cuenta que es lo que te lamentas.

Ron suspiró resignado sabiendo que Draco era demasiado terco y discutir con él era para llevarlas de perder, por lo cual, lo dejaría continuar—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Perdiste a las personas que eran importantes para ti, te sientes culpable, en cada respiro te recuerdas que has fracasado y eso es lo que lamentas al llorar por sus muertes. —dijo mirándolo fijamente. Ron le regresó la mirada con la misma intensidad ante esas palabras—. Lamentas el haber sobrevivido, lo sientes como una carga.

Ron se desorientó con lo que salió de los labios de Draco. No iba a negar que por un segundo pensó en rendirse, que nadie lo iba a culpar si lo hacía de todos modos, había perdido parte de su familia y, si llegara a rendirse, lo iban a entender. Pero fue en un momento de suma tristeza, él nunca quiso rendirse ni miraba sobrevivir como lo peor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida.

— Eso no es cierto. —negó Ron honestamente—. Draco, te equivocas-

— Lamentas no haber muerto junto con ellos.

— Escucha. —pidió, pensando en qué momento pudo haberle dado a Draco esa impresión, o esa idea, sobre él—. Si algo aprendí a lo largo de este camino es que la vida solo consta de sobrevivir y de vivirla. Si muero, estaría fallando, no solo a los demás, sino también a la única cosa que se me ha regalado y que tengo que conservar… estaría fallando a lo único que tengo que hacer bien.

— Sobrevivir. —contestó Draco con seriedad.

Ron asintió—. Sí, obviamente estoy sufriendo, sufro por ellos, no hice suficiente y ya no están. Lamento las malas decisiones que tomé y la familia que se me arrebató, pero es mi duelo, mi luto-

— Tú mismo lo has dicho, hubo malas decisiones que nos llevaron hasta aquí. —interrumpió, dándole la razón—. Pero no tiene caso hundirse en cosas que no podemos cambiar.

Ron no supo que verdaderamente que contestar a aquello que era cierto. _Es verdad_. Era algo que, incluso, Lucius le repetía. El pasado existía para no poderse corregir, no podían revertir nada de él y sea bueno o malo, el pasado se quedaba atrás mientras ellos continuaban caminando, sin detenerse ni un instante, junto con todo lo que los acompañara.

— Tú igual tenías personas a las que amabas, ¿no es así? —murmuró en un suave tono, uno que delataba su compartido sentir, en un vago intento para que Draco se soltara con él—. Dime una cosa, ¿las perdiste también?

Draco desvió la mirada. Supo Ron inmediatamente que no iba a responderle. Quiso seguir soltando un par de palabras, tal vez decirle que estaban juntos en ese dolor, que compartían la misma carga, que ya sabía sobre lo de su madre, que ambos habían perdido a la suya bajo las mismas circunstancias y que entendía lo que era perder a alguien como lo fue Snape para Draco. Pero no lo hizo. Sus palabras iban a carecer de sentido si el menor no decía hablar con él sobre eso, porque se supone que él no sabía tanto y lo único que traería -al hablar- serían problemas.

— ¿Quieres irte con ellos, Weasley? —preguntó Draco de repente, regresando su mirada a él.

— ¿Con quienes? —preguntó Ron fingiendo extrañeza. Aunque sabía a que personas se refería Draco, no entendió a que venía esa pregunta, en ningún momento habían hablado sobre si quería irse o no, porque no era una opción. Independiente de lo que él quisiera, sabía que no había manara de que lo liberasen por voluntad, así que ese tema no era tocado por cualquiera de los dos.

— Con ellos. —repitió—. Con los _tuyos_.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre ellos? —preguntó con cierta esperanza en su voz. Si supo sobre su familia, bien podría saber algo sobre los demás, pero Draco negó con rapidez matando sus pocas ilusiones—. Entonces, ¿a qué quieres llegar?

— Si te dijera que hay… —pausó y luego chasqueó con su lengua en una señal de frustración—. Si te dijera que no te fueras, ¿lo harías?

Ron sonrió con mofa—. ¿No crees que ha este punto, si me hubiese querido ir, no lo hubiera hecho ya?

— ¿Es un no? —preguntó Draco cautelosamente. Todo rastro de diversión había desaparecido de su rostro y carraspeó nervioso bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. Ron sabía a la perfección esa respuesta, no era necesario siquiera pensar alguna posibilidad porque para él ya no las había, porque no podría irse ahora de ese lugar. No podría irse sabiendo que dejaría a esa familia atrás que, con todas sus altas y bajas, habían ganado su afecto.

— No, Draco, no me iría. —contestó sincero, regalándole una ligera sonrisa. Estaba atado ahí, a ese lugar, con esas personas de ahora en adelante. _Mierda_ , aún se sentía una persona traicionera por quedarse ahí, pero no se mentía a él mismo, no tenía caso, sabía que irse sería dejar a Lucius y no habría manera de que hiciese eso porque ya no quería escapar más de ahí, de sus sentimientos, de nada.

Draco guardó silencio y lo observó por unos momentos para después asintió—. ¿No nos tienes miedo ya?

— Nunca les he tenido miedo. —contestó inmediatamente, indignado ante la _ridícula_ pregunta. Si les tuvo miedo o no, si se los demostró o no, era algo que no le iba a confesar—. Te das muchos créditos tú.

— Solo necesitaba confirmarlo. —respondió al mismo tiempo que sacaba de sus espaldas, lo que parecía ser, un objeto largo y delgado envuelto en un pedazo de tela. 

— ¿Qué es eso? —apuntó con curiosidad por el largo de dicho objeto.

— Me voy a casar, Weasley. —confesó repentinamente. Ron se sorprendió un poco a pesar de ya saber esa información, que Draco se lo dijera, hacía un hecho aquel pronto sucedo entonces—. Sí, perdí gente a la que amaba, pero yo fui capaz de encontrar aquello que me hacía feliz entre toda esta porquería.

Draco muy pocas veces se expresaba de ese modo ante el curso que tomaron las cosas, pero cada que lo hacía lo dejaba más confundido. Antes le era difícil de comprender y le sorprendía demasiado cuando una oración negativa salía de sus labios, aunque ahora lo comprendía un poco mejor debido a las pérdidas, todavía sentía que había algo que se estaba perdiendo al no preguntar. Pero no se animaba, no quería saberlo. Imaginaba cosas y no sabía si eso era peor.

Por eso, el que Draco en esos momentos le esté diciendo que encontró a alguien capaz de hacerlo feliz, le dejaba un sentimiento de calidez. Él mismo sabía lo difícil que era encontrar un calmante dentro de toda una tormenta, pero era posible, él también había logrado encontrar _algo_ y comprendía a Draco perfectamente.

— Me alegro por ti, Draco, en serio. —dijo impresionado—. Yo sé que no cualquiera logra eso.

Draco asintió levemente—. Por eso he decidido traerte esto.

Decir que Ron se asombró cuando Draco descubrió lo que aquel pedazo de tela guardaba, era decir poco. Era una varita. Draco había descubierto una varita que reconoció de inmediato. Aquella varita que le arrebató a ese _sucio_ mortífago cuando estuvo por primera vez en la mansión de los Malfoy, con la que peleó y con la que dio todo de él antes de estar ahí.

— No es cierto-

— Sé que no es tu varita, pero es la que tenías cuando te capturaron y eso quiere decir que te responde. —dijo Draco mientras meneaba la varita enfrente de ellos—. No podía obtener la tuya, la tienen como un trofeo y sería demasiado obvio.

Ron estaba boquiabierto. A pesar de que Ron no entendía demasiado -o en su totalidad- la situación en el mundo mágico al no ser capaz de preguntar, el que Draco le estuviese dando una varita después de un año hablaba por si solo. A su rápido entendimiento, eso quería decir que las cosas no estaban ni bien para los mortífagos como lo había imaginado, recordó incluso a Lucius al momento que le preguntó si confiaba en que podía protegerlo a él ante una situación que lo necesitase. Tan rápido se logró romper su burbuja de calidez al solo pensar que tal parecía ser Voldemort no estaba respetando ni a su propia gente.

— ¿Por qué, Draco? —preguntó en un susurro, no pudiendo apartar la vista de la varita. Aunque no fuese la suya, peleó con esa, le respondía y Draco se estaba arriesgando demasiado al dársela. O podía no ser de una buena _fe_ , lo conocía muy bien, probablemente algo quería de su parte, no podía ser tan bueno para ser verdad—. ¿Por qué me das esto ahora?

— Ocupo que la protejas. —declaró sin vacilar. Ron dejó de ver la varita al momento en que Draco la bajo a su regazo y regresó su vista al menor de los Malfoy, con su rostro entre sorprendido y ceñudo.

— Sabía que no sería gratis, si voy a venderte mi alma, entonces llévatela. —sentenció Ron con ligera molestia—. Total, de solo saber a quién le pertenecía me da escalofríos.

Si bien había luchado con ella y la varita le había dado su lealtad, de solo pensar que le perteneció a _Peter Pettigrew_ , a su _rata_ , a _Scabbers_ , a ese _traicionero_ , le daba un sentimiento de desagrado total. Para Ron, sería como tener a esa _persona_ entre sus manos.

— Nadie quería a ese hombre. —manifestó Draco duramente. Ron le dio la razón, todo lo que alguna vez escuchó sobre esa persona en particular fueron puras palabras de odio y llenas de resentimiento ante su traición, una que fue tan enorme y desencadenó la muerte de los padres de Harry hasta la llegada de Voldemort a su mundo después de haber desaparecido. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar lucir un poco vacilante.

— Bueno, _nadie_ así que digas _nadie_ es demasiado. —dijo encogiéndose avergonzado sobre su sitio—. En mi familia lo quisimos por doce años.

— Qué asco, Weasley. —habló Draco después de haber hecho una mueca de disgusto.

— En mi defensa, no lo sabíamos. —justificó Ron rápidamente—. Imagina lo traicionado que me sentí, fue mi mascota, le había tomado cariño después de tanto que lo renegué, ¡durmió conmigo, Draco!

— No sé qué es lo que suena peor de eso que me acabas de decir.

— ¡Solo Merlín sabe todo lo que lo defendí! Casi terminé mi amistad con… —pausó y suspiró al aún costarle mencionar el nombre de su mejor amiga—. Hermione por culpa de ese maldito animal.

— ¿A qué se debió? —preguntó curioso. Ron notó que trató de fingir desinterés y sonrió de medio lado ante su mal disimulo.

— Su gato siempre lo quiso cazar. —reveló, recordando de nuevo aquellos días—. Un día había sangre en mis sábanas, no lo encontraba por ningún lado ¡y para mí esa _bestia maldita_ se lo había tragado por fin! ¿Qué más podía pensar? Nos peleamos muy fuerte ese día.

— Hubieras dejado que el gato se lo tragara.

— _Crookshanks_ todo el tiempo lo supo. —suspiró resignado, imaginando escenarios donde ellos se daban cuenta que el gato de Hermione solo los quería defender y proteger del animago—. No supimos leer sus señales.

— _Ese_ murió aquí en mi casa. —informó Draco—. Que trauma.

— Sí, lo sé. —admitió Ron y contempló la cara de confusión de Draco—. Fue enfrente de nosotros, Harry y yo tratamos de que no sucediera, pero el hechizo que le lancé no funciono y por más que… —se detuvo al revivir esa esa escena en su cabeza—. Pasó, sí.

— ¿Por qué tratarían de hacer que no sucediera? —preguntó Draco viéndolo con desconcierto—. Ese hombre era lo único que se merecía, daba asco.

— Supongo, pero- 

— A veces no entendía su juicio… —interrumpió Draco cualquier excusa que fuese a lanzar—. Unos sí, otros no, era estúpido el cómo se basaban para dar paso a sus acciones. Tienen una tonta necesidad de crear lazos, aferrándose a lo que sea con tal de sentir esa pertenencia, de esa protección, con pensamientos tan cursis que daban arcadas-

— Como que se te está yendo un poco la mano-

— No lo entendía, en mi raciocinio esa era una debilidad, era lo que los hacía débiles ante nosotros, no eran personas fuertes emocionalmente y eso, Weasley, destruye más de lo que imaginas.

— Es _afecto_ , Draco. —aseguró—. ¿Cómo son ustedes capaz de vivir así?

Draco no respondió. No esperaba a que lo hiciera de todos modos. Hasta ese punto, Ron era consciente de toda la falta de afecto por la que toda esa familia pasó tantos años que simplemente el vivir sin algo tan _común_ como eso les era indiferente. Fueron años y años de manejar sus vidas en solitario, con estrictas reglas, alejando todo sentimiento relacionado al creerlo una desventaja que para ellos el tener _sentimientos_ , más allá de la superioridad, el orgullo, la ambición y la soberbia, nunca fue una opción.

— Lo entendí hasta que tú… hasta que llegó ella también y por eso necesito que hagas esto. —empuñó Draco de nuevo la varita delante de él—. Es una bruja capaz, pero yo solo no puedo protegerla, no cuando estoy fuera de la mansión.

— ¿Tu padre sería capaz de hacerle algo? —cuestionó Ron en cuanto la pregunta se instaló en él. Lucius le había dicho que la chica no le agradaba para Draco, pero como para que llegara a hacerle algún daño era demasiado hasta solo pensarlo. Si lo _cuidaba_ a él, que era mucho peor solo por tratarse de quien era, no cabía la posibilidad que el mayor le hiciese algún daño a alguien que es importante para su hijo.

— No. —contestó con seguridad.

Ron suspiró sintiéndose aliviado por la manera en la que _esperó_ fuera dada esa respuesta—. ¿Entonces de qué tendría que protegerla?

— Formará pronto parte de nuestra familia. —desvió Draco el tema y Ron ya ideaba por donde iban realmente las cosas. Si Draco no quería decirle de qué o de quién debían proteger a la chica, a algo se debía y pensaba que cada vez tenía más lógica el que las cosas no estaban tan bien para ellos como llegó a suponer. Bien la chica podía ella estar en peligro o, también, podía ser simple paranoia de su _futuro_ marido ante lo que esté pasando afuera.

Preguntarle la razón a Draco no tenía caso. Draco era igual a Lucius, cada vez le quedaban menos dudas. Cuando un tema le parecía difícil de tratar o no le gustaba, lo evitaba a toda costa sin importarle la manera tan incoherente en el que la conversación era cambiada y si tratabas de regresar a él, era totalmente inútil. Aunque, tal vez, podría preguntarle a Lucius después disimuladamente y ver lograba obtener respuestas.

— ¿Me consideras parte de la familia? —preguntó burlesco siguiendo el desvio de tema.

— ¡Weasley! —reclamó Draco escandalizado. Ron soltó una carcajada al contemplar que las mejillas de Draco se ponían, con lentitud, de color escarlata.

— ¿La conozco? —preguntó con cierta duda. Le entró curiosidad por saberlo cuando, fugazmente, trató de recordar si alguna chica pudo haber sido cercada a Draco durante su tiempo en Hogwarts y no le llegó nada a la mente más que _Pansy Parkinson_ , la autoproclamada novia de Draco. Siéndose honesto, no creía que fuese ella y solo por el hecho de que no lo pondría a él a protegerla, porque _no_ , estaba seguro que tenía que ser alguien más. 

— Claro que no, pues si quién te has creído.

— Me refiero a si ella iba a Hogwarts, idiota. —Ron rodó los ojos, molesto debido a la respuesta altanera que le lanzó Draco. Las viejas costumbres eran complicadas de romper y Draco era excelente resaltándolas cada que tenía oportunidad.

— Sí, un grado menor a nosotros. —Draco asintió—. Slytherin también.

— Oh, vaya. —rio Ron por lo orgulloso que se miraba Draco con lo que acababa de decir—. Sí que dieron el gran paso tan pronto.

— Ella es la razón por la que continúo, no pienso perderla por un descuido.

— Lo entiendo, pero-

— No, ningún _pero_. —reprendió Draco viéndolo con exaltación—. Necesito que encuentres tu propósito para seguir avanzando, no puedes rendirte ahora que las cosas- debes seguir.

— Draco, está todo en orden, créeme. —respondió Ron lo más honesto que pudo para convencerlo de que verdaderamente no tenía pensando rendirse o dejarse rendir en un futuro cercano. No era algo que había pensado antes ni ahora. Menos ahora que tenía algo, _alguien_ , a lo que poder aferrarse. 

Draco pareció analizarlo por unos momentos para solo asentir—. ¿Y?

— ¿Y? —repitió Ron confundido al no saber de qué estaban hablando ya.

— ¿Lo harás? —preguntó Draco con cierta impaciencia. Ron sonrió abiertamente, Draco le estaba confiando el que no se fuera a escapar a la primera oportunidad de tener la varita en sus manos, del mismo modo, la seguridad de alguien importante para él y, no solo eso, también le estaba regresando la posibilidad de usar su magia completamente de nuevo, no únicamente de manera tan limitada y desenfocada. Sería capaz de ignorar a quién le perteneció, iba a sentirse _útil_ su magia, iba a _velar_ por alguien, eso era lo que importaba.

— Claro que sí, hombre, no tenías ni porque pedirlo. —tan pronto como salió esa respuesta de sus labios, Draco volteó la varita en sus manos, apuntando la parte baja de la misma en su dirección.

— ¿Un último duelo, comadreja? —le preguntó extendiéndole la varita, _su_ varita.

— Jódete, hurón. —trató de sonar enojado por el apodo, pero falló terriblemente. Tomó la varita entre sus manos casi de inmediato y, al sentir como su magia aceptó la varita, como la reconoció y la recorrió, no pudo evitar el envolver a Draco en un repentino, fuerte abrazo.

Draco ni siquiera se movió, se sentía rígido debajo de él, pero sintió tanta dicha que solamente se dejó llevar por sus emociones y no le importaba aquello en esos momentos, ya lo había estrechado entre sus brazos por primera vez y no iba a cambiar. Pero entonces Draco pareció reaccionar y lo agarró de sus hombros, rompiendo el abrazo con brusquedad.

— Por cierto, mi padre no sabe que te he entregado esto. —balbuceó una vez que se separaron por completo y quedaron de nuevo cara a cara—. Así que, no le vayas a decir nada porque nos mata a los dos.

A Ron no le agradó escuchar aquello. No pensó el hecho de que Lucius fuese a saber o no sobre que se le era entregada una varita y el saber que _no_ era así, al parecer, el compartir con el mayor ahora esa pronta dicha no era una opción, iba a tener que ocultárselo. Eso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco llenándolo de una leve decepción.

— ¿Y cómo por qué piensas que yo se lo diría? —cuestionó al mismo tiempo que acercaba la varita contra su cuerpo.

— Ay, por favor, no te hagas si yo he visto que se volvieron cercanos. —respondió Draco empujándolo y se levantó de un salto de la cama. Ron sintió como le recorrió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo ante la _filosa_ mirada que Draco le dirigía.

— No es cierto. —negó rápidamente. Su cerebro empezó a trabajar rápidamente buscando pretextos que fueran tan creíbles como para que hicieran destantear a Draco hasta que olvidara el tema.

Sabía que el menor era astuto, no por nada siempre fue quien fue y recuerda claramente como Seemey le dijo sobre que Draco se dio cuenta de los _leves_ cambios entre el trato que tenía Lucius para con él, por lo cual era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba le explotará a Draco en la cara y él tenía que evitar a toda costa que eso pasara.

— Mira, Weasley. —habló Draco con un tono intimidante, se reclinó un poco para estar a su altura—. Yo no sé qué se traen entre los dos, pero si me llego a enterar de algo que me revuelva el estómago, te mato con mis propias manos. —amenazó—. ¿Entendiste?

Ron sintió la gran necesidad de apartarlo con algún hechizo, pero se estaría arriesgando a tanto, a perder todo, que optó por no hacerlo. Él podía ser más vivo que Draco, no los había descubierto aún, después de tanto tiempo y solo tenía que aprender a despistarlo para que dejara de seguir notando algún cambio en la _relación_ que ellos dos mantenían, _eso_ tenía que quedarse a puertas cerradas a como dé lugar, _al menos por ahora_.

— Que violento. —bufó a modo de broma, tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

— ¿Entendiste? —siseó Draco acordándose más a él.

— Sí, sí, lo que digas. —respondió despreocupado, aunque tuvo que apartar disimuladamente la mirada. Draco lo observaba como si quisiese leer su mente, ya lo había visto así antes, pero no se lo iba a permitir y se removió un poco incómodo en su sitio.

— Bien. —suspiró—. Entonces, no digas nada y guarda eso muy bien, escóndela como tu mayor secreto, entrena por las noches para que precises tu magia de nuevo y no se dispare para todos lados.

— Lo que ordene, jefe.

— Así me gusta, Weasley, así me gusta. —dijo Draco de manera engreída, aún a pesar de Ron haber utilizado un tono de sarcasmo—. Era todo a lo que venía, me retiro.

— Draco. —lo llamó Ron deteniéndolo cuando observó a Draco tomar la vela que había dejado en la mesita de noche, después desvió la vista a la varita que ahora posaba sobre sus piernas extendidas. Draco volteó a verlo por el rabillo del ojo solamente—. Buenas noches y… gracias. —agradeció con suma sinceridad.

— Descansa, Ron. —Draco solo se despidió, sin darse la vuelta, mientras cerraba la puerta con sigilo. Ron esperó unos segundos para asegurar que el menor se hubiese alejado los suficiente y afianzó la varita en una de sus manos al pararse como un resorte de la cama.

 _Bien_. El tiempo no estaba para ser malgastado, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde ocultar esa varita y tenía que ser un lugar no tan obvio, uno donde ni siquiera se le pudiese ocurrir a alguien que tenía algo guardado. Los hechizos los podían revertir y serían fáciles de detectar, por lo tanto, tenía que ser oculta sin utilizar magia y, en realidad, ese no era el problema, el problema era en dónde.

La habitación que se le asignó era pequeña, no tenía los suficientes muebles como para ocultar algo ahí, tampoco podía hacer agujeros en la pared, así que lo debía pensar muy bien. Aunque en esos momentos se le dificultaba, estaba a oscuras, a esas horas no miraba más allá de sus narices y, con la luz de la vela, no iluminaría tan bien como para poder buscar un lugar adecuado. Por esos instantes, por esa noche, podría hacer una excepción y esperar a que los primeros rayos del sol entrar por la ventana para comenzarle a buscar un adecuado lugar.

Ron suspiró. Levantó la varita a pocos centímetros de ser tocada por su nariz y comenzó a inspeccionarla. Si bien su emoción aún no bajaba del todo, un sentimiento de extrañeza no tardó en instalarse en él. _Proteger_. No todo podía ser tan maravilloso como el usar una varita de nuevo o usar su magia con la misma intensidad que antes, algo raro debía de estar pasando con esa _misión_ que Draco le había encargado.

El proteger a alguien más era algo delicado, era como formar un vínculo en donde podía llegar a interponerse una vida por otra solo para salvaguardar el bienestar de la otra persona y que no resultara herida. Ron siempre trató de proteger lo más que pudo a los que quiso, lo hizo sin duda alguna porque sabía todos los peligros a los que se enfrentaban y contra quienes. Pero ahora estaba a ciegas. No sabía a quién tenía que proteger, por qué, en dónde, ni de quién. Actualmente, ya que lo pensaba mejor, Draco no le había informado ni el más mínimo detalle, solo que sería a la persona con la iba a casarse.

Pensó si la chica sería alguien a quien cazaban o alguien que se hubiese escapado de algún lugar y ahora Draco la quería resguardar. No era ilógico, pero tampoco era probable. Lucius mencionó que era sangre pura, entonces debería de estar bien dentro del régimen que -suponía- estaba estableciéndose en el mundo mágico. Aunque, ¿ser sangre pura era realmente una garantía? Él era sangre pura y lo tenían ahí _de sirviente_ , nunca le dieron otra opción, que bien, podía deberse por haber peleado del lado que peleó.

Quitó la varita de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que también tenía otro problema: ¿cómo le haría para que no se le soltase la lengua enfrente de Lucius? Al estar tan relajado con él, hablaba de más, lo sabía de sobra. Le había pasado en muchas ocasiones. Si bien podía ocultarlo como ha ocultado todo ese tiempo que podía canalizar poca magia fuera de su cuerpo para realizar hechizos pequeños, pero con pesar sabía que no era lo mismo. Aquello fue _su_ secreto mucho antes de estar ahí, uno que se juró no revelarle a nadie y estaba acostumbrado a este. Más el tener ahora una varita en su poder era algo nuevo.

Ron no era una persona que guardara silencio una vez que estaba cómodo con alguien, cada cuanto lo regañaron tanto al dejarse guiar por las conversaciones y hablar, sin que lo supiera, más de lo que debía. En cualquier momento, estaba seguro que iba a abrir la boca de más al estar con Lucius y tenía que buscar la manera de no hacerlo para no meterse en problemas con el mayor. O bien, podía confesarlo poco a poco o hacerle a la idea que necesitaba una varita y ver que sucedía, hasta el momento había obtenido buenas señales que estaban a su favor, _¿no?_

 _Ay, papá_. Tal parecía que lo dicho por su padre seguía siendo cierto: niño nacido dentro de la guerra, destinado a una vida de aventuras. Ahora le tocaba una diferente con los Malfoy, aunque más acercada a su antiguo estilo de vida. Sonrió un poco y cerró los ojos, concentrando todos sus sentidos a su alrededor, escuchando lo que llegase a sus oídos.

Percibió sonidos suaves, _ruidos_ suaves, nada se había intensificado aún. Al menos, no como lo fue durante toda su infancia y adolescencia. Abrió los ojos y bostezó cansado. No era para estar reflexionando sobre todo aquel embrollo.

Dejó la varita en el suelo mientras repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez aquel hechizo que los gemelos utilizaban para esconder cosas rápidamente de su madre y que las perdiera de vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se concentró en toda su magia, canalizándola, para que pudiera ser expulsada por alguna parte de su cuerpo. 

— _Abscondere_ * —susurró. Se encogió un poco al sentir como la magia se desplazaba de su cuerpo y su cabeza empezaba a palpitar logrando que le doliera.

Hechizos que fueran más complicados, le agotaban de sobremanera, esa era una de las razones por las que no le gustaba hacer magia sin una varita. Era complicado concentrarse para que la magia no se fuese a todas partes al ser mucho menos precisa y él no dominaba tan bien esa magnitud de ese tipo de hechizos, pero se relajó cuando escuchó a la varita rodar y rodar hasta que se oyó como chocó contra algo.

La varita pareció haber encontrado un lugar para esconderse. Ya a los primeros rayos del sol la buscaría y, quien sabe, tal vez la varita encontró su escondite perfecto pudiendo lograr que la dejara ahí, resguardada. Deseaba que ese fuera el caso, así no le tomaría tiempo buscar donde pudiese esconderla.

Estuvo a punto de meterse en la cama cuando el sonido que hizo la perilla al moverse lo distrajo. Extrañado, volteó hacía donde estaba la puerta, solo para escuchar cómo se abría y se incorporó al lado de la cama para tratar de ver algo, más no lograba enfocar nada.

Ron carraspeó asustado—. Oye, si se te olvido-

— ¿Qué hacía Draco aquí? —la seria voz de Lucius retumbó por todo el cuarto haciéndolo saltar del susto. Las pisadas del mayor eran lentas, pero precisas y en menos de lo que esperó, se encontraba frente a él pudiendo distinguir con más claridad su rostro y su silueta.

— ¿Cómo supiste que-?

— Lo vi salir. —lo interrumpió de manera severa. A Ron comenzó a acelerársele el corazón y su respiración a hacerse más pesada—. Responde.

— ¿Nada? —dijo con prisa, nervioso. Las veces que Lucius se encontraba de ese modo era porque estaba realmente enojado. _Maldición_ , cómo no recordó que Lucius lo iba a buscar a su habitación de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando dormía ahí. Cabía la posibilidad que pudo haberlos escuchado todo este tiempo, Draco no utilizó ningún hechizo silenciador, aparte _¿cómo no lo había visto al salir?_

— ¿Me estás preguntando o-?

— Vino a hablarme sobre que se va a casar. —admitió. Nada ganaría si le mentía, podía incluso malinterpretar la situación si le mintiese y tenía que serle sincero, aunque sea con eso—. Al parecer no se pudo esperar para mañana.

— ¿Por qué vendría aquí a decirte precisamente eso? —preguntó con la misma seriedad, sin moverse un centímetro desde donde estaba. 

— No lo sé, ya sabes… —habló Ron inquieto—. A tu hijo le hacen falta dos tornillos.

— Si quiso avisarte sobre su boda a estas horas de la noche, fue por algo. —razonó Lucius y Ron lo miró confundido al no comprender lo que había dicho—. Dime ¿fue a modo de despedida? Por estarse uniendo a alguien que no eres tú.

Ron no supo si asustarse, reírse hasta morir o jalarse los cabellos. Abrió la boca varias veces para que algo coherente saliera de su garganta, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para desmentir aquella idea tan _descabellada_ que el hombre se había creado dentro de su cabeza.

— Muy bien, si a tu hijo le faltan dos, a ti te faltan veinte. —declaró Ron exaltado—. ¿Qué te pudo haber dado esa absurda idea? Tu _hijo_ no me busca de ese modo, ni yo a él.

— Draco es mi viva imagen-

— Si esto es por lo que te dije sobre mi padre y tú, está bien, ya entendí que no fue gracioso.

— _Weasley_ … —utilizó su apellido a modo de advertencia y Ron se tensó en su sitio.

— ¿Ya no soy Ron? —logró preguntar entre pequeños tartamudeos, usando un tono de broma para aligerar el repentino _pesado_ ambiente que se produjo entre ambos. Pero Ron no tuvo tiempo para analizar lo que sucedía cuando Lucius se acercó tan rápido y lo empujó contra la mesita de noche. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante el asombro mientras se sostenía del mueble y luego hizo una mueca por el leve dolor que sintió en su espalda.

Volteó a ver a Lucius que lo seguía mirando con seriedad mientras lo tenía acorralado contra el mueble, sus labios apenas lograron separarse al intentar soltar una reprenda contra Lucius, quedándose atorada en su garganta. En cambio, Ron soltó un sonoro gemido al momento en que la pierna de Lucius se posicionó entre las suyas y comenzó a frotar con ella su ingle, no pudo evitar temblar ante el estímulo.

— ¿Qué estás-? —Ron no terminó de preguntar al Lucius inclinarse contra él y cubrir su boca con la suya, soltando un jadeo inesperado. Los brazos del mayor lo rodearon por completo, pegándolo más ambos cuerpos, haciéndolo gemir contra sus labios.

Ron sintió todo su cuerpo arder y gimoteó con más fuerza cuando Lucius frotó su ingle aún con más fuerza. Lucius aprovechó que entreabrió sus labios para introducir su lengua en su boca logrando que se estremeciera y justo cuando estaba por comenzar a mover su propia lengua contra la del mayor, Lucius se presionó más fuerte a sus labios y soltó un chillido de sorpresa. Lo había comenzado a besar con una urgencia y fuerzas impresionantes.

Lucius apretó aún más su agarre alrededor de su cuerpo sosteniéndolo con más firmeza. Soltó sus labios para comenzar a descender, saboreando toda la piel que estuviese expuesta en esos momentos, primero por sus mejillas, pasando por su mandíbula para terminar en su cuello donde se entretuvo chupando la piel. Las manos del mayor habían empezado a trazar su espalda, bajando poco a poco, llegando a sus caderas hasta que logró tomar su trasero entre sus manos.

Ron jadeó y tuvo que soltar de donde se sostenía para agarrarse rápidamente a la camisa de Lucius. Una de las manos del mayor soltó su parte trasera para presionar su palma contra su erección.

— Luci-us. —gimió Ron al mismo tiempo que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar por la fuerza con la que Lucius lo frotaba con su mano. Ron comenzó a desesperarse y quiso jalar la ropa de Lucius en un intentó por quitársela, estaba sintiendo demasiado calor, necesitaba que ambos se liberaran de sus ropas, necesitaba sentir ambas pieles chocar una con la otra para poder liberarse.

Un gruñido salió directamente desde la garganta de Lucius, se alejó de su cuello y después sintió la respiración del mayor contra una de sus mejillas—. ¿Tan desesperado estás por mí? 

— Por favor… —artículo Ron en algo que se asemejaba a un ruego. Lucius rio entre dientes y regresó a besar su boca, el beso fue completamente profundo y él sintió sus mejillas arder al ruborizarse aún con más intensidad.

Bufó cuando las manos de Lucius lo soltaron, pero repentinamente lo hizo girar y lo empujo boca-abajo contra la cama. Las manos de Ron golpearon el colchón evitando que cayera de lleno en él, se tomó unos momentos para tratar de normalizar su respiración acelerada y su frenético corazón, pero cuando ladeó su cabeza para ver hacía atrás, soltó el aire que había en sus pulmones al ver a Lucius completamente de desnudo meneando su varita, tatareando aquellos hechizos que conocía a la perfección.

Ron sintió un fuerte cosquilleó en el área de su abdomen al sentir como todo su cuerpo fue expuesto y chocó contra la tela helada de las sábanas. Se estremeció con fuerza cuando Lucius se reclinó hacía él y pasó sus labios por su espalda, su lengua, sus dientes sintiendo que mordía lugares que nadie vería más que ellos dos. Sus manos viajaron constantemente por sus costados hasta que lograron detenerse en su pecho para juguetear con sus pezones, poniéndolos erguidos casi al instante.

— Creí que lo habías entendido… creí que te había quedado claro a quién le pertenecías, _Ron_. Tú lo aceptaste aquella vez, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó contra su oído. El caliente aliento le erizó la piel a tal grado de que lo hizo gemir de la sensibilidad—. Lo gritaste mientras te embestía de la forma en la que te hace temblar.

Lucius se posiciono totalmente contra su espalda y escuchó un leve gemido salir del mayor cuando golpeó su erección contra su trasero comenzando a frotarse. Ron levantó su cadera ante la sensación logrando que Lucius se restregara con más rapidez, pero aún mantenía cierta distancia, haciéndolo sentir frustrado. Realmente Ron estaba tratando de pensar en algo congruente que decirle, pero no podía ni siquiera pensar en algo que no fueran ellos dos.

— Pero, Lucius-

No logró decir nada cuando fue acallado por una ligera mordida en su nuca. Lucius le rodeó la cintura con una de sus manos y lo alzó un poco más presionando su cuerpo contra él. Ron tuvo que contener la respiración cuando sintió el calor de ambas pieles juntas y comenzó a temblar de puro deseo al sentir aquella erección palpitar contra su trasero, chocando con él con más fuerza en cada simulación de embestida.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando la mano libre de Lucius viajo hasta su entrada y fue consciente de que la zona estaba totalmente resbaladiza, a veces tendía a olvidar ese detalle y lo hacía estremecer con fuerza cada que lo sentía. Ron mordió su labio inferior cuando uno de los largos dedos de Lucius lo penetró, reclinó su torso hasta que chocó contra el colchón poniendo una su mejilla contra este y apretó las sábanas contra sus puños.

Su respiración se comenzó a hacer entrecortada cuando Lucius comenzó a mover su dedo, empujando profundamente dentro de él logrando así que tomara bocanadas de aire con dificultad. Ron estaba soltando suspiros con fuerza hasta que sintió otro dedo dentro suyo, estrechándolo con vigor y sollozó cuando un tercer dedo se introdujo en su interior. Quiso abrir la boca para que algo, más que gemidos, saliese de su garganta, pero de repente sintió como Lucius golpeaba ese lugar _especial_ en su interior que enviaba fuego y adrenalina inmediatamente por todas sus venas. Los gritos se atoraban en su garganta.

— Te hago estremecer con cada segundo que pasa, ¿quieres que entre en ti ya? —las palabras que Lucius le susurraba al oído habían logrado que todo su cuerpo vibrara ante el calor abrazador que lo recorrió—. ¿Quieres sentirme? Como te embisto, como palpito por ti en tu interior.

— ¡S-sí, ah! ¡Lucius, qui-quiero-! ¡Ah! —cortó su suplica al momento en que los dedos de Lucius presionaron con más dureza dentro de él.

— Yo lo quiero todo de ti, Ron, todo. —declaró en voz baja mientras mordía uno de sus hombros.

— Sí, Lucius, pue-puedes tener-ah.

— Yo nunca comparto lo que es _mío_. —murmuró contra su oído y pudo percibir como el brazo que lo rodeaba, se hacía cada vez más fuerte, afianzándolo—. Y tú lo eres, no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso.

— Lo so-y, ¡ah! —sollozó cuando los dedos salieron de su interior—. Luc-

— Nadie más podrá tenerte, ni siquiera Draco. —dijo Lucius con fiereza mientras repartía besos por la parte alta de su espalda—. Solamente yo.

Ron logró regresar un poco en sí al escuchar aquel nombre, confundiéndolo—. ¿Draco-?

— No digas su nombre. —siseo Lucius entre dientes y lo escuchó gruñir contra su oído, la repentina molestia en la voz del mayor le envió un fuerte escalofrío por toda su espalda—. Mi nombre es el único que debe de salir de tus labios ahora.

— ¡Lucius! —gritó su nombre cuando sintió a Lucius presionando su erección de nuevo contra él y Ron comenzó a mecerse simulando embestidas logrando que el mayor soltara un ronco gemido.

— Relájate. —le susurró Lucius. La mano que no lo tenía aferrado viajo hasta su trasero, tocándolo antes guiar Lucius su erección a su entrada. Ron apretó aún más las sábanas en sus manos cuando Lucius se empujó lentamente dentro de él—. Eres tan cálido, tan tentador.

Gimió Lucius mientras terminara de _unirse_ completamente a él y sintió como el brazo que lo rodeaba lo soltó y repentinamente agarró su cadera con ambas manos. Ron arañó la cama ante el placentero dolor que lo recorrió cuando Lucius salió y entró repentinamente, de un solo movimiento, de nuevo en él. Era un dolor que para Ron se sentía tan _bien_ , _excelente_. Trató de acallar sus gemidos poniendo su cara contra el colchón cuando Lucius empezó a embestirlo sin miramientos, empujando cada vez más profundo en su interior.

Lucius empezó a clavarle las uñas en donde sostenía sus caderas mientras golpeaba sin parar haciéndolo sollozar con cada embestida hasta que dio con aquel punto de nuevo y Ron comenzó a retorcerse del placer. Sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse, no lo sostenían más al estar temblándoles con fuerza. Sintió las manos de Lucius soltar sus caderas y fueron hasta la parte de sus muslos para sostenerlo y poder seguir embistiéndolo en esa posición.

— ¡Mier-! —jadeó sin aliento cuando Lucius salió en su totalidad de él. Inhaló bastante aire para soltarlo a los pocos segundos al ser volteado con brusquedad, quedando ahora boca arriba.

Lucius le sonrió de medio lado cuando levantó una de sus piernas, posicionándola en su hombro y entonces lo volvió a penetrar, entrando de una sola estocada. Ron gimoteó con demasiada fuerza, pero fue acallado rápidamente al momento en que Lucius se inclinó hacia él y lo besó con la misma fuerza con la que todo ese encuentro se estaba sintiendo.

— Tan entregado a mí. —habló Lucius un poco entrecortado al momento en el que se separó de su boca. Ron lloriqueó e inclinó su cabeza a un lado cuando Lucius comenzó a lamer su cuello, mandó sus manos a rodear la espalda de Lucius para pegarle más a él, como si tuviese una necesidad tremenda de sentirlo tan cerca.

Ron sentía como Lucius apretaba cada vez con más insistencia su cuerpo con el suyo, más no dejaba de embestirlo en ningún momento. El aliento caliente de Lucius chocaba contra su cuello haciéndolo que se agitara con más energía y sus dedos se clavaron con fuerza arañando la espalda del mayor al sentir como con las embestidas el abdomen de Lucius se frotaba contra su erección.

El gritó que deseaba salir de su garganta, se quedó totalmente atascado ahí cuando se corrió sin previo aviso, fue un orgasmo tan intenso, tan repentino que no fue capaz de sentir las señales que le indicaban que estaba a punto de llegar. Lucius gruñó contra su cuello, dando solo un par de erráticas, y apresuradas, estocadas más antes de tensarse y derramar su esencia dentro del cuerpo de Ron. Sin embargo, siguió dando leves embestidas en su interior aún después de tener su orgasmo.

Ron se estremeció al sentir como el miembro de Lucius palpitaba dentro suyo, pero tratando de concentrarse en contar sus respiraciones para así poder bajar de su nube. Esa _unión_ que acababan de tener fue demasiado para él y su cuerpo, sintió que en algún punto su cerebro se circuito y dejó de funcionarle para únicamente concentrarse en las sensaciones que solo Lucius era capaz de provocar en él. Se encontraba tan cansado que no podía ni mantener enfocados sus ojos, sin embargo, aún se preguntaba qué _demonios_ había sido eso y de donde salió tanto _entusiasmo_.

Lucius bajó la pierna su hombro haciéndolo reaccionar un poco y, sin salir de su interior, le jaló su débil cuerpo de tal manera que los acomodó quedando él dándole las espaldas mientras que Lucius lo acurrucaba rodeando con uno de sus brazos su cuerpo.

— Dormiremos aquí hoy. —susurró Lucius apretándolo más a su cuerpo. Ron parpadeó varias veces para ver si enfocaba mejor, pero al no lograrlo, ladeó un poco su cabeza para poder ver a Lucius.

— ¿Estás seguro? —logró preguntar con voz rasposa.

— Sí. —afirmó Lucius sin vacilar. Ron asintió y se acomodó un poco más contra el cuerpo de Lucius, queriendo escuchar su corazón para poder relajarse—. Duerme tranquilo.

 _Tranquilo_.

Ron sonrió débilmente al sentir como Lucius los cubría a ambos con las sábanas y cuando sintió las frías mantas, cerró los ojos y se concentró en los latidos que salían del pecho de Lucius.

 _Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum_.

Más no era lo único capaz de escuchar. Escuchó como sus respiraciones se iban apaciguando hasta que estuvieron totalmente relajados, escuchó la sincronicidad de sus corazones al latir, escuchó como los dedos de Lucius jugaban y acariciaban su piel.

Escuchó ruido.

Seguía escuchado ruido.

Había ruido de nuevo.

Y el ruido, combinado con la tranquilidad, hacían que sonara como una suave melodía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Abscondere es básicamente esconder en latín (esconder lejos, perder de vista, retirar algo bien lejos). 
> 
> Le van a venir dando de nalgadas a Draco. Hay que dejar a Lucius ser, no sabe, jajajaja, ¡ah, pero el bebé Ron las paga!
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortrografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	20. Capítulo XIX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron y/o comentaron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

La boda de Draco no había sido una sorpresa para Ron. Para nada. Un evento que, si se lo hubiesen preguntado, imaginó iba a pasar más temprano que tarde, más no había terminado de reparar en ese pensar cuando las cosas cuando ya habían comenzado con el apresurado ajetreo. En realidad, eso fue lo que realmente le había sorprendido de ese acontecimiento: lo apresurado en lo que todo se realizaba. 

Desde que se lo había dicho aquella noche, todo comenzó más rápido de lo que llegó a imaginar. Un día simplemente se le había informado que iban a realizar una limpieza profunda en la mansión, que él y los elfos no tenían que dejar ni una simple esquina sin revisar, también que el jardín tenía que estar impecable y, cuando la fecha se acercara, tenían que decorar la zona que -en su momento- se les encargaría. Ron no entendió porque tanto alboroto, preguntó un par de veces, pero Draco alegó que era solamente porque el verano estaba en su apogeo y no deseaba que se terminase antes de que pudiera casarse, lo dejó pasar pensando que, al final, era su boda y la haría como quisiese.

Sin embargo, no dejó de parecerle extraño por un tiempo.

No lo analizó demasiado, no tuvo el debido tiempo de pensar en aquello. La mansión era enorme, sin duda alguna, pero nunca se le había hecho _tan_ grande hasta que tuvieron que empezar con todo lo que se les había pedido que hicieran. A cada uno le había tocado un piso, cada uno cubría perfectamente uno y se tenían que dedicar a cada habitación que en este estuviera, desde las sábanas hasta las tinas, sin dejar pasar hasta el más insignificante detalle y él, aparte de su limpieza, se tenía que encargar de revisar cada una de las habitaciones una vez hubiesen terminado.

No recordaba haber estado caminando en toda la mansión hasta ese punto. Siempre había hecho lo único que le dijeron y tuvo que aprenderse todo un mapa mental sobre los pasillos principales cuando se perdió por _primera vez_ al meterse por una puerta que daba a unas escaleras y, creyó, sería un atajo. Entró tanto en pánico al ya no saber si estaba subiendo o bajando por no salir a ningún lado que prefirió dejarse guiar por los iluminados pasillos y las puertas, que sabía, eran de las habitaciones que no se usaban.

Era algo que no había pensado y, en bajo todo ese asunto, se preguntó para qué _diablos_ una familia tan pequeña necesitaba tanto espacio. Lucius, Draco, y hasta hace poco Narcissa, eran los únicos que vivían ahí; los elfos no contaban, ellos dormían en una de las torres que estaban en la parte de atrás y hasta el fondo, entonces, tres personas no ocupaban tantas habitaciones, tantas salas, tantos baños, tanto todo, sin contar los calabozos. Podía jurar que ni ellos conocían toda la mansión. Pero, sin dar muchos rodeos, concluyó que eso sucedía cuando tenías tanto dinero y lo gastabas en un patrimonio que, al final, no requieres más que para las apariencias, para silenciosas competencias de _yo tengo más que tú_.

Cuando fueron capaces de terminar con esa limpieza extrema, y el jardín había quedado en sus mejores condiciones, estaba tan cansado que necesitaba toda una semana para reponer sus energías y, a nada del colapso, fue entonces que Draco les pidió decoraran todo el gran salón principal y ahí fue donde vino la verdadera sorpresa. Deseaba que el salón se decorara con las mejores flores que en el jardín crecieran, que todas las velas fueran reemplazadas, que todo se puliera y quedara más que pulcro para los _invitados_.

Supo por qué le había parecido extraño tanta repentina limpieza y todo tuvo sentido desde ese día. Le tomó totalmente desprevenido el que fueran hacer una celebración, dentro de la mansión, una vez que la unión se hubiese concretado, pero ciertamente fue de esperarse. Era, más bien, raro que no hubieran hecho una fiesta de gala con anterioridad.

Nadie había pisado la mansión desde que él estaba ahí, hace más de un año que le había parecido insólito por un momento que la familia hubiese decidido por festejar aquel acontecimiento y dejar de lado la quietud en la que se habían sumergido. Más rápido recordó el protagonismo y la soberbia que los Malfoy representaban que fue tan obvio que no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle saber a lo que quedara del mundo mágico que el único heredero de la familia Malfoy contrajo nupcias.

Le resultó bastante intrigante el cómo se vería la mansión llena de personas. Anteriormente, ya había escuchado lo que la gente sobre las galas que en esa mansión se celebraban y, sinceramente, nunca le había interesado en lo más mínimo el asistir a una de ellas al solo imaginarse toda la clase de personas que, en ese ambiente, se desenvolvían. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente al estar él ahí, participaba de una u otra manera y sería capaz de contemplar el cómo pudiese verse una fiesta en ese lugar, una fiesta que era en festejo a la unión de alguien que _ya_ conocía e iba a ser interesante el ver como se manejaba todo ese entorno.

Con más ánimos, se dedicó a la decoración del salón principal por un par de días hasta que Draco ordenó que Boorey y Vadkey continuarían ahí en ese lugar, porque Seemey y él se iban a dedicar a la cocina para buscar lo que se serviría en el banquete y que todo tenía que quedar, no solo comestible, sino de manera impresionante al paladar. Eso había sido su odisea. A Lucius y a Draco parecía no gustarles nada, tuvieron que hacer tantos platillos que perdieron la cuenta, parecía algo de nunca acabar hasta que dieron con lo que necesitaban (aperitivos adecuados, platillo adecuado, bebidas adecuadas, postres adecuados), tales como: canapés de queso crema y langostinos, salmón marinado, medallones de cordero, acompañados de salsa de menta y espárragos salteados, con vino blanco para los aperitivos, vino tinto para el platillo principal y champagne para brindar, y terminando con un trío de sherry trifle, parfait de chocolate y el trozo del pastel nupcial.

Todo encajó para las exigencias por fin y, lo de los _invitados_ , estuvo listo en menos de lo que pensaron.

Aunque, si bien le parecía curioso, también le dio cierto miedo porque Ron sabía la clase de _invitados_ que ahí iban a estar; personas que, probablemente cuando lo viesen, le podían hacer algún tipo de daño, tanto físico o emocional y, a pesar que una de la reglas que le dijeron cuando llego ahí fue no recibir órdenes de nadie más que de los Malfoy, de antemano sabía que así no era como se iba a manejar aquello una vez que la celebración empezase. Incluso, había la posibilidad que no lo pudiesen ayudar en caso de que le quisieran hacer algo, era demasiado riesgo para un _simple sirviente_ y ni Lucius sería capaz de detener algo que hiciesen contra él. Pero pensó que él no era ningún débil y que, si ya había soportado tanto, podría encontraría la manera de defenderse él solo sin arriesgar a nadie en caso de que algo llegase a pasar. Estaba más que decidido a no dejar que nada le pasase.

Un par de días antes, recorrió todo lo que hicieron y sintió cierta emoción al ver como había quedado la mansión. Se miraba con tanta vida, con tanto brillo que le fue inevitable el no sentir un calor en el pecho y gusto por Draco, deseando realmente que la chica le hiciese bien al joven mago y que pudieran disfrutar, y aprovechar, de esa libertad plenamente.

No fue hasta un día anterior a la boda que Lucius reventó poco a poco esa burbuja.

Primero le había dicho que iba a quedarse dentro de _su_ habitación hasta que regresaran del Ministerio, que Draco estaba al tanto y así lo habían visto más conveniente; iba a protestar, principalmente por qué tenía que quedarse encerrado en la habitación del mayor y cómo se lo había tomado tan normal, pero contempló que Lucius estaba demasiado tenso y no lo vio conveniente. Pensó en que era lógico, hasta cierto punto, si se debía que realmente estaba encerrado ahí en la mansión y si desconfiaban en que no iba a salir huyendo en esa oportunidad, entonces lo aceptó; no cuestionó tampoco nada antes de que Lucius lo encerrara en la habitación, simplemente le dijo que regresarían pronto y Ron les deseó suerte.

Él había caído rendido sobre la cama de Lucius y se durmió, pensando que tenía que estar con energías suficientes para preparar lo que faltara para la gala de ese día, pero nunca se esperó que Lucius le fuera a decir que hasta en la celebración tenía que quedarse ahí. Cuando habían llegado, Lucius entró a la habitación con una bandeja de comida para que no tuviese hambre en el resto del día debido a que no iba a salir de ahí hasta que todos _sus_ invitados se fuesen de la mansión. Se sintió tan sobrecogido que no pudo evitar protestar.

— Lo de no poder ir al Ministerio, lo entiendo, sé que no puedo salir. —dijo Ron irritado—. Pero solo respóndeme el por qué me tengo que quedar encerrado aquí durante el festejo.

— Te lo estoy ordenando, es por eso. —contestó Lucius petulante. Ron no lo podía creer, no le molestaba _tanto_ quedarse encerrado, sino la manera en la que Lucius se lo estaba diciendo, sonando y viéndose de una manera tan fatua, que cada vez el enojo se iba intensificando dentro de él.

— ¿Oh, sí, jefe? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. O sea que, nada más porque tú me lo ordenas no voy a poder estar ahí abajo contemplando, aunque sea desde lejos, la-

— No es no y punto final, Ronald. —decretó Lucius interrumpiéndolo—. Draco también estuvo de acuerdo, nada de lo que digas nos hará cambiar de parecer, te quedarás aquí hasta que todos se hayan ido.

No sabía que responder. Intentaba entender la razón del porque no iban a dejarlo salir después de todo el esfuerzo que realizó para que todo quedara como debía ser. De hecho, si se lo hubiesen mencionado con anterioridad no estaría tan molesto, iba a ser capaz de entenderlo, aunque no le dijesen la razón, él solo hubiese podido calmarse. Pero no lo comprendía y debía ser algo que decidieron de manera apresurada que ni él pudo darse cuenta y no pensaba en algún motivo haciendo que su molestia creciera aún más.

— Quiero saber el por qué. —exigió, pensando rápidamente en alguna causa lógica. Porque estaba seguro que la había, pero aún fuese la más banal de las excusas o el más válido de los motivos, desde un solo _no te queremos ahí_ hasta un _no queremos que alguien te vea aquí_ , él solo quería saber.

Lucius sabía que no sería suficiente con solo decirle que _no_ , no en ese momento, no cuando en sus ojos Ron le pedía que le dijera la respuesta y Lucius parecía comprenderlo por la forma en la que su cuerpo se fue tensando con disimulo.

— Ya te dije que es una orden. —contestó seriamente. Ron lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados demostrando aún más su molesto sentir.

— No, no, no, esas no son razones, solo lo dices porque no quieres decirme la verdad. —dijo Ron plantándose en su lugar con firmeza—. ¿Quién va a estar aquí que me quieren escondido?

— Nadie. —respondió Lucius con cierta frustración—. Ronald, no es por eso.

— ¿O es que acaso no quieren que alguien me reconozca y vean que me tienen aquí de esclavo? —preguntó con amargura. Se arrepintió casi de inmediato haber lanzado esa pregunta por la mirada tan indignada que Lucius le dedicó, pero no se retractó. Si su objetivo era llegar a la respuesta, tenía que continuar con la misma firmeza.

— ¿Cómo puedes-? —pausó—. Sabes que no eres un esclavo.

— Sirviente entonces. —corrigió Ron y Lucius hizo inmediatamente una mueca de desagrado, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo al respecto, le ganó la palabra—. Solo dime la verdadera razón.

Lucius guardó silencio—. Estará lleno aquí de aquellas personas que tanto odias.

— ¿Y? —respondió sin entender—. ¿Qué pueden hacerme?

— Sabrán que estás indefenso. —contestó Lucius después de, lo que pareció, haber meditar su respuesta. Ron sintió que esta vez vio rojo, una de las cosas que él más odiaba era que lo vieran como una persona inferior, tan inútil como para ser incapaz de defenderse por él mismo.

— ¡No lo estoy! —gritó enojado—. ¡Sé defenderme!

— Sin una varita en tu poder, no lo creo.

— No soy ningún inútil, puedo cuidarme solo. —dijo con bastante enojo. _Tengo una para defenderme_ , quiso gritarle, pero reaccionó a tiempo antes de hacerlo, teniendo que morderse la lengua. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era que lo vieran como alguien indefenso o tan inerme como para no poder ni siquiera propinar golpes y lograr protegerse por su cuenta.

— Lo eres. —declaró viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y con un rostro tan sincero que Ron sintió que le estaban pisoteando su dignidad al atreverse a _afirmar_ que era una persona incapaz de protegerse.

— ¡No lo soy! —bramó Ron rápidamente a la defensiva, sentía cada vez su cuerpo reaccionar al enojo sintiendo la sangre palpitar de prisa en sus venas—. ¡No vuelvas a decirme eso!

— Te quedarás aquí y no voy a discutir más contigo. Si no comprendes, entonces es tu problema.

— No puedo creerlo. —susurró.

— La puerta estará hechizada para que no seas capaz de abrirla, nadie podrá entrar tampoco aquí por la misma razón. —indicó mientras caminaba hacía la puerta—. Tendrás comida ahí para el resto del día.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó incrédulo al ver a Lucius dispuesto a marcharse sin decirle nada más—. Es increíble, ¡no quiero estar encerrado aquí!

— No es tu decisión. —habló al darse media vuelta, clavando nuevamente su mirada en él—. No estás para demandar nada.

Ron sintió a su corazón acelerarse debido a la impresión y al dolor que aquel comentario le causó. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba un comentario como ese de parte de Lucius que rápidamente lo dislocó; un comentario que salió tan natural que pareciera le estaba recordando de nuevo cuál era su _vil_ posición dentro de ese lugar y con esa familia y le había lastimado.

Por el fugaz gesto de arrepentimiento que cruzó por la cara de Lucius, supo que no quiso decir eso, pero eso no importaba porque lo había dicho. Se sintió tan franco su comentario que no importó ese corto arrepintiendo o todo lo arrepentido que estuviese, cómo era posible que después de todo lo que le ha dicho a él, después de todo lo que han compartido entre ellos, se osaba a decirle aquello como si no fuese nada.

— Vaya, ¿ya nos regresamos a eso? —preguntó dolido, siendo incapaz de ocultarlo—. Bien. Si así lo decidieron, perfecto.

— No era de ese modo en lo que me refería-

— Sí, sí lo era. —interrumpió con severidad. Un sabor amargo se había instalado en su boca y un nudo en su garganta se estaba comenzando a formar—. Esa es mi posición de todos modos, ¿cómo lo pudo haber olvidado?

— Ronald…

— Deberías irte que te deben estar esperando abajo. —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, queriendo dar por terminada esa discusión—. Saludas a toda su gente de mi parte, hipócritas.

Ron se pasmó unos segundos por la manera en la que los había llamado, pero no pudo retirarlo, no lo remediaría; sus emociones eran tan fuertes en ese momento que se estaban comunicando por él y, en base a su sentir, todo le salía desde lo más fondo de su alma.

Lucius rodó los ojos para después negar varias veces con su cabeza. Volvió a darle la espalda para seguir con sus intenciones de irse, abrió la puerta de un solo tirón y, apuntó de salir, se detuvo y alzó la vista sobre uno de sus hombros.

— Nos vemos en la noche. —habló a modo de despedida.

— Si sigo aquí, sí. —desafió sin pensarlo. Ron creyó que Lucius se iba a ir, esta vez, sin responderle más nada, pero solo vio como la espalda se le ponía más rígida conforme pasaban los segundos.

— _Nos vemos_ en la noche. —aseguró Lucius antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que retumbó el sonido por todo el lugar. Se encogió en su sitio al suponer que los hechizos ya golpeaban la puerta de la habitación y resopló sonoramente.

No supo que fue lo que sucedió, más bien, no podía creer que algo como eso hubiera pasado. De un segundo a otro la discusión tomo rumbos totalmente diferentes a los que, estaba seguro, ninguno de los dos había tenido intenciones de que fueran expuestos en esos momentos y menos de esa manera. Realmente no era capaz de creerlo y aquel sabor amargo en su boca seguía con persistencia.

La impotencia que sentía era tan fuerte que cualquiera que estuviese a su alrededor iba a poder sentir como destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo y no encontraba la manera, en la cual, pudiera sacarse esa frustración. Así que, caminó hasta acercarse lo más que podía al ventanal que había en la habitación y sentó en el suelo para contemplar como el cielo se tornaba de colores rojizos y anaranjados en un intentó para buscar calmarse.

El no estar abajo con ellos le apesadumbró por todo el esfuerzo que puso en ello, no lo había sentido como una obligación o algo que tuviera que hacer, sino como un favor a una persona que era de su agrado. Sintió todo ese tiempo que le estaba ayudando a completar aquel sueño para que la pareja pudiera estar cómoda y, al final, hasta poder presentarse debidamente ante la sociedad, así como ellos acostumbraban a hacerlo. Pero no le comentaron ese pequeño detalle, que no les agradó la idea de que él estuviese ayudando ese mismo día, al parecer. No quería hacerse suposiciones apresuradas, sabía que debía de haber un buen motivo que justificara el repentino encierro y le hubiese gustado escucharla. O ya _muy jodido_ si no hubiera, nada pasaba con que le fueran sinceros, no era tan complicado decirle, Ron no hubiera reaccionado como reaccionó si solamente se hubieran comunicado con él.

En cambio, Lucius le había llamado indefenso y eso le pegaba directamente en el orgullo. Sabía que no lo estaba, tenía una varita en su poder, eso lo hacía estar cada vez menos desprotegido. Sin embargo, el tiempo que se llevó con todo ese ajetreo fue tan grande que ni tiempo tuvo de practicar con la varita para que se terminara de adaptar a él, pero, aunque no hubiese válido de nada el llevarla consigo en esa celebración, no la necesitaba para poder resguardar su propia seguridad. Años fueron los que estuvo defendiéndose con y sin magia, años en los cuáles aprendió él solo a salir de cualquier situación usando únicamente la fuerza y, que Lucius le hubiera dicho que sin una varita era prácticamente un _inútil_ , le dio en toda su dignidad.

Le fue difícil controlarse cuando comentarios como esos le eran dirigidos a su persona y, de pronto, se sintió avergonzado al pensar que lo que hizo fue totalmente un berrinche. De igual modo, no fue una reacción que hubiese podido impedir por más que así lo quisiese. No tenía caso que se abochornara ahora. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos casos era hablar las cosas con calma ya que todos se hubiesen relajado.

Ron era consciente de que la mayoría de las personas decían cosas que no debían, o no pensaban, al momento de estar tensas y, si lo pensaba mejor, Lucius había estado tenso desde hace un par de días atrás. Verdaderamente, no le había tomado la debida importancia porque supuso era a causa de la boda y que Draco se estaba uniendo a alguien que el mayor no aprobaba del todo, pero ahora que lo cavilaba mejor, probablemente estaba de ese modo porque sabía que iba a salir al mundo exterior después de haber estado tanto tiempo dentro de la mansión y tal vez toda esa tensión desencadeno aquella discusión en la que se enfrascaron.

Suspiró contemplando con más intensidad, desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, como el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin y el cielo se envolvía con más prisa en tonalidades tan azules que rayaban en lo negro. Puso atención a su alrededor y no lograba escuchar ningún sonido, a tal grado que no parecía que una fiesta se estuviese celebrando dentro de ese inmenso lugar y entonces pensó que lo mejor sería meterse a la cama antes de que la oscuridad terminara de envolver la habitación y aprovechar el silencio, así terminaría de apaciguar su sentir.

Se paró sacudiéndose sus ropas cuando un ruido sordo en la puerta lo sobresaltó, volteó rápidamente hacía está esperando a que algo se escuchase de nuevo, pero no sucedió nada. Extrañado, pensó que se lo había imaginado y comenzó a caminar lentamente a la cama sin despegar la vista de la puerta hasta que se sobresaltó de nuevamente al escuchar ahora insistentes golpeteos en la puerta.

Ron llegó a suponer que podía tratarse de Lucius y querer entrar, pero razonó con rapidez ante la insistencia de querer _abrir_ la puerta que aún era temprano para que lo hiciese y él se había encargado de poner los hechizos así que no tendría por qué estar _casi_ tumbando la puerta para abrirla. _Lucius no es_ , quedó bastante impactado con el pensamiento que tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para considerar sus opciones: estaba desarmado, la varita no iba a llegar hasta él considerando que estaba escondida al otro extremo de la mansión, no podía salir por el ventanal al estar hechizado y si se quedaba ahí parado iban a hacerle daño, podía correr una vez que abrieran la puerta, pero las maldiciones lo alcanzarían antes de bajar las escaleras, así que tenía que esconderse a como dé lugar.

Maldijo por lo bajo, _¿dónde había quedado la valentía de protegerse él solo?_ Buscó en qué lugar pudiera meterse para que no lo vieran o lo encontraran. El baño estaba totalmente descartado, sería el primer lugar donde buscarán, y esconderse debajo de la cama era tan obvio que ni siquiera debió de parecerle una alternativa. Entonces vio las puertas del gran closet que Lucius tenía ahí mismo y le pareció perfecto. Corrió lo más sigiloso que le permitieron sus pies para no hacer ruido y delatar que había alguien adentro, abrió la puerta y se encerró dentro envolviéndose en una oscuridad casi absoluta donde solo lograba divisar ciertas formas de prendas.

Retrocedió con cuidado, mentalmente recordando como era el lugar por dentro, para no tropezarse con algo y caer haciendo un escándalo. Ron caminaba más y más hacía atrás, con una mano estirada a sus espaldas, para que pudiera tocar la pared sólida una vez que llegase hasta ella. Saltó en su lugar cuando escuchó un fuerte rechinido que hizo la puerta al abrirse y retrocedió con más prisa, chocando contra la pared de manera tan repentina que se quejó ante el golpe más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Se tapó la boca, sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de, donde aseguraba, estaba la puerta y se deslizó hacía abajo tratando de buscar algo que le sirviera para esconderse, pero se detuvo al escuchar fuertes pisadas por toda la habitación.

— Debe de estar aquí. —dijo una voz ronca que Ron que esta vez no supo identificar de ningún lado. Estuvo en lo correcto al suponer que no era Lucius el que hacía tremendo fragor al querer abrir la puerta. Negó con la cabeza, eran mortífagos sin duda.

— Este es el único lugar que nos falta por revisar. —dijo otra voz que trató de reconocer al estar seguro que la había escuchado con anterioridad.

— Por algo la puerta estaba hechizada. —razonó el dueño de la voz que no reconoció. Ron adivinaba lo que estaban haciendo al escuchar alboroto por todas partes: crujidos, estruendos, azotes entre cosas, cristales al romperse. No comprendía que era lo que pudiesen estar buscando, lo único que rogaba era que no entraran al closet e ignoraran esa puerta.

— ¿Crees que ya lo habrán asesinado? —preguntó el otro hombre con burla en su voz.

— Puede ser. —respondió carcajeándose—. Si no aparece por ningún lado, de seguro ya está muerto igual que sus amigos.

— Una lástima si me lo preguntas. —comentó con fingida compasión—. Estaban pagando bastante por la cabeza de ese Weasley.

Ron contuvo la respiración. Lo querían a él, lo estaban buscando a él. Nunca esperó que alguien lo quisiera y, muchos menos, que se atreviera a pagar si era entregado. Asustado comenzó a temblar en su sitio.

— ¿Quién lo quisiera todavía?

— ¿Piensas que eso me interesa?

Los ruidos de destrucción continuaban mientras estas dos personas se carcajeaban sin cesar. Sus ruegos para que no abrieran la puerta que los separaba se hacían cada vez más grandes.

— No lo supieron aprovechar cuando lo tuvieron capturado.

— Oh, yo sí, me divertí mucho con él. —confesó con tanta diversión que a Ron le dieron inmensas ganas de golpearlo—. Se retorcía con tanta gracia en cada una de mis maldiciones. Los golpes eran lo que más disfrutaba, no metía ni las manos.

A Ron se le revolvió el estómago. Ahora entendía el por qué aquella voz le resultó familiar en cuanto la escuchó, esa voz le pertenecía a uno de los mortífagos que lo torturaron cuando estuvo capturado. Jadeó levemente entre su mano al sentir ganas de llorar.

— No entiendo que estaba pensando Malfoy al traerlo aquí. —la destrucción se detuvo al momento que el otro hombre habló—. Seguro fue un capricho de su _hijito_.

— Eso qué. —escuchó como lanzaba un escupitajo—. Lo que yo no entiendo es como nuestro Lord no los ha asesinado después de lo poco que hicieron en la guerra.

— ¿Dudas de las decisiones de nuestro Lord? Por algo los dejo vivos y tú tampoco hiciste nada, recuerda eso siempre.

— Tanto quieres recibir una maldición de mi parte, ¿eh?

— Tu esposa asesinó a Narcissa, creó que con eso tuvieron porque ni da la cara el miserable.

El corazón de Ron comenzó a latirle desbocado. Conocía perfectamente a una de las personas que estaban ahí, lo había perseguido antes, el esposo de Bellatrix, la persona que lo torturó, Rodolphus Lestrange. Ligeras arcadas comenzaron a invadir su cuerpo.

— Castigo para un total cobarde, pero no suficiente. En cualquier momento los asesinara, estoy seguro. —dijo ese _asqueroso_ con tanta convicción que logró que ya no sintiera miedo solo por él mismo sino también por los Malfoy.

— Lo que digas, Lestrange. Y ese mocoso no está aquí tampoco.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó con, lo que a Ron le pareció, frustración—. Ya debe de estar muerto. Y yo que ya había planeado divertirme un poco con él antes de entregarlo.

— No pudiste llevártelo, pero al menos le dejamos un regalito.

— Debemos irnos antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia, Señor Nott.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le llegó a sus oídos y Ron no pudo contener más sus respiraciones aceleradas. Temblaba como una fina hoja al ser sacudida con el viento, un nudo en el estómago le impedía y la tensión en su cuerpo era tanta que le impedía moverse, lo único que había logrado era despegar la mano de sus labios y soltar un sollozó que había retenido con fuerza en su garganta.

Nada parecía haber cambiado. Todo seguía igual en su vida, con gente que lo quería torturar o verlo muerto como si no fuera alguien, como si no hubiera sido suficiente el tiempo que estuvo bajo las garras de todo aquel que le puso una maldición o mano encima. Alguien pedía por él, alguien afuera estaba pagando para que se lo dieran y no podía pensar en un por qué. Él ya había sufrido demasiado, no quería regresar a esa vida llena de miseria e incertidumbre, no comprendía porque la vida se empeñaba en hacer todo más difícil.

 _Morir_. La única constancia en su vida había sido y será la muerte ha como era capaz de verlo, tanto para él como para la gente que lo rodeaba. Los quería alcanzar a como diera lugar, bromeaba con él dándole cierto color a su vida para luego bajarlo a la realidad justo cuando creyera que había encontrado tranquilidad entre toda esa tempestad. Se daba cuenta que realmente estaba parado sobre un cristal que en cualquier momento podía romperse haciéndolo ver su realidad. Le dolía demasiado esa idea. Se sintió de pronto en una fantasía tan frágil que, pensaba, solo iba a ser cuestión de tiempo para que se le escapara de entre los dedos para después solo ser envuelto por una oscuridad real, una oscuridad que él creyó haber enterrado con tanto esfuerzo.

Lucius había agitado todo dentro de él, dándole fuerzas con solo estar juntos y motivándose a continuar por él. Se cuestionó a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello. El solo pensamiento había sido tan cruel que se rio de sí mismo por haber creído que podía ser dichoso dentro de esa situación, buscando que era lo que realmente pretendía con eso. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba junto a Lucius o no de la manera en la que se había ilusionado donde, al final, él se había formado una idea de cómo estar con él de esa manera, solo entre ellos dos, siendo discretos y apoyándose ambos entre las _coloridas_ sombras.

No era justo. El tener una vida así, a la deriva, sin saber que podría llegar a suceder, no era justa para nadie que quisiera avanzar y continuar con la felicidad que se le fuese brindada, sin que fuese interrumpida en ningún momento. Entonces, una fugaz escena de lo inevitable lo golpeó. Imaginó a toda _esa_ gente a su alrededor, alrededor de todo aquel que le importara y todo terminaba igual: muertos, pudriéndose en el frío suelo. Sabía que así era como iban a terminar las cosas si las cosas seguían tan podridas como hasta ese momento y con todos queriéndose cazarse entre sí purgando con todo aquello que no compartiera en lo más mínimo esos ideales arcaicos.

¿Así era cómo todo lo que tenía debía de acabar?

Que destructivo.

Reaccionó gracias a lejanos murmullos que sus oídos percibían. No supo cuando tiempo duro metido ahí, ya que no había notado que sus ojos se cerraron en algún punto de ese aterrador momento. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud lo único que lo recibió fue la plena oscuridad en donde se encontraba sentado todavía, pero trató de centrarse rápidamente en reconocer las voces de aquellos murmullos.

— No pudo haberse escapado, no había manera. —escuchó a Lucius hablar de manera pausada, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar aire.

— No, no se escapó, él no haría eso. —habló Draco esta vez, casi en las mismas condiciones que su padre.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que se lo hubiesen llevado? —preguntó una delicada voz, le pertenecía a una mujer, sonaba tan nerviosa que para Ron fue como sentir ese nerviosismo en su misma piel.

— No lo sé, no miré a nadie con sus características entre los invitados y despedimos a todos, eran los mismos que entraron y salieron.

— Buscaré en los calabozos, puede que lo hayan herido y haya buscado donde refugiarse.

— Te acompaño, Draco.

— Seguiré buscando aquí. —se escucharon pasos apresurados salir de la habitación una vez que Lucius terminó de hablar. Ron quiso pararse para salir de una vez de ese improvisado escondite, pero su cuerpo protestó al haberse entumecido por quedarse en una sola posición desde que había entrado ahí.

Soltó un gruñido al volver intentar moverse y exactamente en ese momento la puerta del closet se abrió de un solo empujón. Ron levantó la vista encandilándose al instante debido a la fuerte luz que emanaba de la varita de Lucius y tuvo parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a dicha iluminación.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Lucius con desconcierto mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿Estás herido?

— No. —contestó con la voz ronca y Lucius se hincó hasta quedar a su altura mirándose ambos fijamente—. Entraron aquí dos personas, creo que me estaban buscando.

— ¿Quiénes? —exigió saber Lucius—. Ronald, ¿quiénes fueron?

Ron suspiró e hizo una mueca de enfado—. Rodolphus Lestrange y un tal Señor Nott.

— ¿Qué querían?

— Lestrange dijo que mi cabeza seguía teniendo precio… —cortó gracias a un nudo se comenzó a formarse en su garganta—. Yo ni siquiera sabía que alguna vez hubiera tenido algún valor.

— Pensamos que algo te había pasado. —dijo Lucius después de unos segundos de silencio.

— No supe que hacer cuando escuché ruidos en la puerta, algo me dijo que no eras tú y solamente me escondí.

— Bien, sí, hiciste bien.

— ¿Qué le debó a esa gente? ¿No tuvieron suficiente con haber ganado? ¿Por qué siguen tras de mí? —preguntó apretando sus puños. El nudo en su garganta se había intensificado y sus emociones comenzaron a desbordarse, dándole ganas de irse y meterse a la cama para soltarse a llorar con libertad.

— _Ron_ , si hubiera estado más atento… si te hubieran hecho… —Lucius negó con suavidad—. No, no volverá a pasar algo como esto. —dijo con decisión. Tomó una de sus manos desasiendo el puño que en ella se había formado. Se levantó con lentitud primero él y luego jaló con cuidado a Ron para poder darle su apoyo al levantarse del suelo.

Ambos salieron del closet tomados de la mano, pero se soltaron al llegar en medio de la habitación quedando uno al lado del otro. Ron inhaló aire sorprendido por lo que veía. Había escuchado como esos dos hombres hacían un alboroto dentro de la habitación, pero nunca imaginó algo tan destruido. Era un total desastre. Las fotos que ahí había estaban totalmente rotas o tiradas en el piso, velas esparcidas por todas partes, pedazos de tela regados por doquier, los pequeños sillones destrozados, todo estaba destruido. 

Regresó su mirada a Lucius y al ver como este miraba _su_ habitación con sentimientos de enojo, frustración y resentimiento, sus ganas de llorar se fueron y el coraje comenzó a darle la bienvenida. En qué habían estado pensando al invitar a ese tipo de personas a su hogar, gente que los quería dañar a ellos también, cómo no vieron que tenían malas intenciones y que hasta hablaban mal de ellos. Sobre todo, cómo era posible que esa clase de personas tuvieran tanta bajeza como para destruir algo de un lugar al que se les fue invitado, solo porque sí. Conforme más tenía contacto con esas personas, menos entendía la manera en la que funcionaban sus atrofiadas mentes, eran personas totalmente sin escrúpulos y retorcidas. No les importaba dañar todo a su paso solo por simple diversión.

Se detuvo de cualquier intentó por acercarse a Lucius y darle confort cuando escuchó pisadas apresuradas acercarse hacía la habitación. Vio hacía la puerta para precisar en ese momento como se quedaban quietos en el marco Draco y, la que supuso era, su esposa.

— ¿Qué diablos paso, maldita comadreja escurridiza? —preguntó agitado, bajando su varita deshaciendo automáticamente el hechizo _lumos_.

— Ya no tiene importancia. —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de restarle magnitud a todo ese destrozo.

— Claro que la tiene, no puede ser posible que no nos percatamos del escándalo, solo ve este lugar. —gruñó molesto—. ¿Quién fue? ¿te hicieron algo?

— Estoy bien, alcancé a esconderme. —contestó señalando el closet donde se había metido para refugiarse de aquellos mortífagos.

— Al menos usaste el cerebro, no tenías manera de luchar contra ellos y te hubieran asesinado sin dudarlo.

Ron no tenía cabeza para pensar en lo que Draco había dicho. Si era verdad o no que hubieran podido matarlo, no quería siquiera imaginarlo, aunque él sabía que hubiera peleado hasta la última de sus fuerzas y no se hubiese dejado tan fácil, era demasiado y no quería saber nada referente a eso.

Miró con atención a las dos personas que seguían parados cerca de la puerta, Draco seguía con el mismo elegante traje oscuro con el que partió esa tarde, totalmente peinado y arreglado de pies a cabeza, pero la chica fue la que se llevó su total atención. En su cabeza, no había imaginado como hubiese podido lucir; nunca se había puesto a darse una idea de cómo pudiesen ser las características de alguna persona que llamara tanto la atención del menor de los Malfoy, pero ahora que la veía, no le parecía extraño que la hubiese elegido. Complexión delgada, piel blanca, cabello largo castaño, facciones finas y delicadas, de estatura más baja que Draco y, al menos físicamente, entendía la razón por la cual la había escogido.

— Tú debes ser la esposa de Draco. —señaló, cambiando totalmente de tema—. Ronald Weasley, mucho gusto. —levantó su mano con timidez a manera de saludo, presentándose desde donde estaba.

— Astoria Greengrass- bueno, ahora Malfoy. —se corrigió entre ligeras carcajadas. Ron le sonrió, la chica _misteriosa_ ya por fin tenía nombre—. El gusto es mío, Ronald. Aunque ya nos conocíamos antes.

Ron la miró extrañado, trató de recordar si había visto ese rostro alguna vez en su vida, más no llegó nada a su mente—. Ah, ¿sí?

Astoria asintió—. Me confundiste cuando regresaste en sí, aquel día que tu magia se descontroló, con una Hermione.

— ¿Mi magia qué? Oh- sí, igual ya recuerdo que día fue. —admitió. Ese día le había llegado como un flashazo y nunca supo que su magia se había descontrolado. Se desmayó, tuvo esa visión medio extraña, pero no recuerda el que su magia se hubiera vuelto loca porque, en realidad, nunca hablaron sobre eso nuevamente. Y ahora que Astoria lo mencionaba, si recuerda que vio un rostro femenino entre su vista borrosa cuando despertó. Sintió que sus mejillas le ardieron un poco—. Qué vergüenza, disculpa por eso.

— ¿Era tu novia? —preguntó con curiosidad y Ron no logró controlar que sus ojos no se abrieran sorprendidos ante la inesperada pregunta de Astoria. Iba a contestar con una negativa, pero tuvo que negar con su cabeza al no salirle nada de sus labios más que una fuerte carcajada.

— Astoria… —regañó Draco en un susurro.

— Lo siento, es que sigo nerviosa. —le susurró de regreso y Ron soltó otra carcajada sin haber podido evitar ver a ambos con cierta ternura.

— Padre —llamó Draco a Lucius con cansancio—, los elfos ya revisaron que no hubiese hechizos en la mansión y todo está en orden.

— No dormiré aquí hoy. —informó Lucius—. Ustedes tampoco deberían de dormir en la tuya y dile a los elfos que lo primero que tienen que hacer mañana es limpiar este lugar.

— Sí, padre. —asintió Draco a la orden de su padre para después tomar con suavidad a Astoria de uno de sus brazos—. Nos retiramos a descansar.

— Descanse Señor Malfoy. Ron.

Fue cuando vio a la pareja retirarse que un reconocimiento llegó a él haciéndolo encogerse un poco. Vio a Lucius de manera disimulada para confirmar dicha resolución y, al verlo con la mirada cansada, agotado, como si estuviese luchando por mantenerse de pie, no le quedó ninguna duda. Lucius le había dicho que confiara en que lo podía proteger y, tal parecía, lo había hecho a la mejor manera que pudo o se le ocurrió al no dejarlo salir para no le hicieran algún tipo de daño. Había sido muy ingrato al haber estallado contra Lucius en la tarde cuando este lo único que había querido evitar era, precisamente, lo que sucedió en su habitación o algo peor.

Tembló un poco al sentirse peor consigo mismo, y tonto también, por no haber captado las intenciones del mayor cuando fueron tan obvias. Debía disculparse con él cuanto antes y dejarle saber sin rodeos que todo estaba bien, que no había pasado nada y que entendía por qué no había querido que saliera con su casa rodeada de gente como las que cometieron ese acto de puro salvajismo.

— Hoy dormiremos en una de las habitaciones del último piso. —manifestó Lucius antes de que Ron pudiese decirle alguna palabra.

— ¿Dormiré contigo? —preguntó Ron un poco sorprendido, ya que, si se era sincero, no esperaba que Lucius quisiese algún tipo de contacto con él debido a todo ese asunto tan extenuante por el que habían pasado.

— Sí. —respondió sin vacilaciones—. Necesito estar seguro.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Vamos. —fue todo lo que Lucius le contestó antes de apartar su mirada y Ron tomó a Lucius de la muñeca para que no pudiera moverse.

Necesitaba decirle con urgencia que lo sentía, que sentía el haberle dicho todo lo que le dijo, que sentía su comportamiento, que sentía no lograr entenderlo, necesitaba que Lucius lo supiera; no podía dejar eso en el aire ni dejarlo a que lo asumiera solo porque debía de hacerlo y cuando Lucius volteó a verlo con esa impetuosidad que lo dejaba sin aliento y, con más decisión, tenía que tener el valor de reconocer y decírselo.

— Siento lo de antes. —se disculpó viéndolo fijamente a los ojos para que Lucius lograra ver en ellos la disculpa, que viera en sus ojos su total sinceridad, su entendimiento, todo lo que quería transmitirle, pero que no podía soltar.

Lucius pareció reaccionar poco después, levantó esa misma mano que Ron sostenía por la muñeca y la posó en una de sus mejillas, acariciándola con cuidado. Él se enganchó con más fuerza al agarre que había puesto sobre el mayor al haber sentido un alivio ante ese roce, que no se había percatado necesitar hasta que sintió esa caricia.

— Nadie te lastimará de nuevo. —murmuró Lucius inclinándose hacía él, juntando sus frentes y rozando sus narices cuando intentó acomodarse mejor entre ellos. El sentimiento de protección lo envolvió cómodamente y sonrió ante la tranquilidad que Lucius le regaló.

 _Ni a ti_.

Porque siempre la vida iba a ser injusta y la muerte era un hecho para cada ser vivo, pero él no iba a entregar esa vida en un simple suspiro porque sería permitir que todo terminará como hasta ese momento y no estaba dispuesto tener más muertos tirados en el frío suelo.

 _Nadie nos hará daño otra vez_.

Una nueva promesa se estaba haciendo paso en su vida.

Todo volvió a la calma al dejarse llevar por ese pensamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué intenso. Alguien anda tras el Roro cuando por fin está encontrando su camino y Draquito finalmente se nos caso, la chica misteriosa ya tiene nombre.
> 
> ¡Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	21. Capítulo XX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry por estar medio desaparecida la semana pasada, pero como que me quise enfermar y, la neta, me paniquie toda a tal grado que ni quería tocar nada, jajajaja, pero ya regresemos a la sintonía normal.
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Ron había estado cuestionándose ciertas situaciones.

Dentro de la mansión, desde aquel incidente, las cosas habían vuelto más rápido a la normalidad de lo que imaginó. Creyó que, al haber sido un suceso tan desagradable, las cosas se iban a poner tediosas o que los Malfoy iban a entrar en un episodio de completa histeria, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando no fue así. La situación con Lucius había continuado con la misma corriente e intensa frecuencia, de hecho, la familia parecía haber preferido ignorar tal acontecimiento y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso, el ambiente se había vuelto más relajado, como si un peso se hubieran quitado de encima, nada ni nadie había cambiado sus tratos con él, y en realidad él tampoco lo había hecho. Pensó que era lo mejor, que no iba a alterarse por lo que había pasado, si nada le había pasado ni a él ni a nadie, optó por estar como los Malfoy, pasando ese asunto a segundo plano y continuar con normalidad.

Sin embargo, aunque no había alterado su comportamiento, eso no evitó que, cuando tuviese tiempo para él mismo, desencadenara y les diera rienda suelta a pensamientos que anteriormente no les había tomado la debida importancia, o no como para empezar a tener dudas al respecto.

Todos sus cuestionamientos habían comenzado cuando recordó la plática entre aquellos dos hombres. Su cabeza seguía teniendo precio, uno que hasta la fecha ignoraba totalmente, y lo primero que había pensado cuando los escuchó fue en quién estaría queriéndolo precisamente a él, a tal grado de estar pagando por ello; aún no podía pensar en algún enemigo en especifico que se hubiera _echado a la bolsa_ o en alguien que quisiera tenerlo para su diversión. Por más que se imaginó caras, para él podían ser tantos como también ninguno que hasta le parecía increíble que alguien lo pudiese considerar _así_ de importante. Entonces, fue cuando consideró que él no era la única persona a la que querían _herir_ sino también a los Malfoy.

A él, tal vez, alguien lo quisiese muerto, un enemigo o alguien a quien hirió en batallas, una persona del otro bando sin duda, pero a los Malfoy los querían ver muertos individuos que eran de _su_ lado, de _su_ gente. Había salido de la boca de Rodolphus, y si él pensaba de esa manera quería decir que no era el único que lo hiciese. Con eso, le había dado para asegurar que los Malfoy tenían de enemigos a las mismas personas con las que lucharon, gente con la que compartían -o compartieron- ideales y, por lo tanto, sospechó en que ese era el principal motivo para que Draco le hubiera dado una varita a él y pedirle que cuidara de su esposa.

Recapacitó en que ya no tenía que seguir perdiendo más tiempo y tenía que entrenar de nuevo su magia y concentrarla. No iba a cargar con otra culpa por no haber entrenado y que sucediera algo que pusiera en peligro a todos, iba a evitar a toda costa que algo pasara mientras estuviera ahí. Pero para eso necesitaba entrenar. Había sido difícil al principio, tener que buscar tiempo a solas para que no descubrieran que tenía una varita en sus manos ahora; se sentía mal por estar mintiendo con eso, sobre todo mentirle y ocultarle eso a _cierta persona_ , pero por algo Draco se lo advirtió y no tenía otra opción, solo debía de tener cuidado y, con ello, llegaron las noches de desveló y ratos de sumo cansancio más había podido manejarlo. Trabajaba con hechizos no muy elaborados para no levantar sospechas, aunque lo suficientemente aptos en caso de un combate o defensa y que, sabía de sobra, se podían necesitar.

No obstante, su concentración no era la mejor y la magia tendía a dispararse para todas partes en algunas ocasiones. Imaginó que se debía a que entre todo lo que le correspondía hacer, estar alerta, Lucius y que a veces no dormía en su habitación, lo tenían con los nervios de punta. No había dormido nada, o no como se debía, por más que sus ojos le pesaban, por más que sus músculos le reclamaban, por más que estaba _cansado_ , no podía dormir porque no estaría relajado sino contralaba bien su magia de nuevo.

Eso logró que se cierto tema interesante se le viniera a la mente una noche que sostenía la varita entre sus manos y observarla con determinación. Fue como si esa pregunta siempre hubiera estado en el aire, pero que no la había querido aterrizar hasta que por fin terminó cayendo. Trató de ignorarlo en un principio, no había querido pensar realmente en eso, porque era algo que le provocaba dolor y la culpa se instalaba sin reparos en su interior. Verdaderamente trató con todas sus fuerzas, pero por más que quiso rehuir de aquel pensar, fue inevitable no hacerle espacio en su conciencia por más que intentó alejarlo.

Antes, recordó que aquellos _tipos_ habían mencionado que él estaba muerto igual que _sus amigos_ , lo que hizo que meditara en lo que esas personas hacían con los cuerpos de aquellos a los que asesinaban. Al ser unos seres llenos de crueldad, se podía esperar que les hicieran cualquier cosa, desde lo más ordinario hasta lo más atroz. Le daban nauseas de solo pensarlo, ya que de por sí el solo preguntárselo le resultaba tan doloroso, su cabeza no le daba para imaginar la cantidad de cosas que les pudieran hacer a los cuerpos de las personas que apreció o de las que lucharon al lado de Harry.

Y fue que pensar en los cuerpos los muertos al estar viendo la varita, ese detalle había llegado a él. En realidad, era un detalle bastante extraño una vez que lo pensó mejor e imaginaba que necesitaba ser respondido para poder disipar toda duda al respecto. Pensaba que, si hubiese sido más listo o más atento ante las señales que se le dieron, tal vez ya tendría las respuestas que él estaba buscando responderse. Al no ser de ese modo, buscó ordenar aquellos indicios recordando que todo debió de parecerle extraño desde la pesadilla que tuvo, en la primera ocasión, en la noche que se quedó dormido con Lucius en su habitación.

Lo primero había sido aquella vez que hablaron sobre la varita que ahora portaba Voldemort, que no le funcionaba y le había pertenecido a Harry ante de morir. Lo segundo había sido soñar con el cuerpo tendido de Harry en el piso, esa imagen tan real de su cuerpo putrefacto y ese reclamo. Lo tercero, y último, fue aquel sueño -no sueño- que tuvo con Hermione, esa frase « _los héroes nunca mueren_ » y aquel cuerpo borroso con voz distorsionada que le vino a la mente diciendo la misma frase sin lograr revelar quien era.

Fueron demasiadas, y muy obvias, como para haberlas dejado pasar tanto tiempo. Tuvo que tener una varita que no se le heredo y que no compró él mismo como para notar que algo andaba volando por ahí y que había un cabo suelto. Entonces, al tener la varita Peter Pettigrew en sus manos, el cómo le respondía sin ningún problema, le había dado su lealtad por solamente un arrebato y en que ya estaba muerto aquel hombre, se preguntó por primera vez: _¿Hicieron algo con el cuerpo de Harry?_

Ron no se mentía, eso era algo en lo cual ya había pensado, pero que nunca terminaba de analizar por el pesar que le provocaba y no le permitía ni siquiera imaginar alguna idea alentadora. Antes había sentido la _necesidad_ de saberlo, más que nada, porque su cuerpo había quedado tendido en el frío suelo y no había podido llegar hasta él para poder rescatar lo que quedaba de Harry sintiéndose culpable cada vez que pensaba en ello. Pero ahora, estaba _ese_ detalle que con todo ese asunto se había intensificado, siendo ahora como un _gusanito_ en su cerebro que no lo soltaba.

Estaba tratando de razonar lo que había dicho Draco la vez que hablaron sobre el asunto de Snape, simplemente había algo que, desde un principio, no le había terminado de cuadrar y menos ahora. Estaba esa voz en su cabeza diciéndole constantemente que había un hilo suelto y que todo apuntaba a la varita que ahora portaba Voldemort.

Ron recordaba muy claro como sus padres le habían explicado, antes de comprarle su segunda varita después de haber rotó su primera varita -heredara por Charlie- en su segundo año, que las varitas se podían obtener de distintas formas y por eso motivo eran especiales. Pero, aquellas que eran adquiridas de forma pura, tendían ellas mismas a encargarse de escoger a su portador; era un vínculo que se tenía que formar entre la varita y el mago o la bruja con el tiempo de utilizarla para que esta pudiera ser funcional y, gracias a esto, es que estas le eran fieles a sus dueños hasta la que se les desarmara o por muerte de los mismos. Entonces, tomando desde esa analogía, no entendía como Voldemort no podía utilizar su varita o no le funcionaba si Harry ya había muerto.

La maldición asesina lo alcanzó, no había duda, él vio claramente como Harry era golpeado por ella, y eso quería decir que el último dueño de esa varita no fue Harry y justo ahí era donde no encontraba lo que hacía falta. Una noche se puso a hacer un recuento de los hechos con la poca información que tenía: La varita fue de Dumbledore, Draco desarmó a Dumbledore haciendo a Draco el dueño de la varita, pero Draco decía no ser él el dueño al haber sido desarmado por Harry y, que él supiera, a Harry nunca lo desarmaron con esa varita en específico así que el dueño debería de ser Harry todavía.

Pero no tenía sentido.

Harry murió. Ron no tenía ni para donde hacerle.

Desde esa pesadilla en especial era como ver el cuerpo de Harry todos los días, como una imagen realista que Ron observaba, ese cadáver putrefacto antes de cerrar los ojos, y se repetía hasta el cansancio que esa varita pasó a ser dueña del Señor Tenebroso en el momento en el que la maldición tocó el cuerpo de Harry justo como le había sucedido a él con la varita de Peter. Pero entonces en uno de esos momentos de autoconvencimiento fue que la pregunta se volvía a instalar en su cabeza: _¿Hicieron algo con el cuerpo de Harry?_

Ron se preguntaba si la varita podía ser tan fiel como para reconocer la magia de su portador aún después de muerto y no serle fiel a nadie más. Las varitas, al igual que todo lo relacionado con lo mágico, no tenían a veces lógica y simplemente eran especiales, pero Draco había mencionado que esa varita en concreto era _especial_ , así que era más _especial_ que lo especial que ya eran.

_¿Hicieron algo con el cuerpo de Harry?_

Había querido preguntarle a Draco abiertamente esa duda, o al menos que hacían con los cuerpos una vez que asesinaban a alguien, pero quedó totalmente descartado al imaginar el desastre que iba a armar el menor por una pregunta como esa y no quiso meterse en problemas por _una_ _duda_. Pensó después en Lucius, pero Ron estaba seguro que realmente no iba a responderle como él quería, porque el mayor sabía que el tema de la guerra era algo delicado para él, no importaba el tiempo que pasase, principalmente por todo lo que esta misma le había arrebatado y por todo el tiempo que en ella participó, por lo tanto evitaba a toda costa tocar ese tema, intentaba lo más posible, así que no iba a servir de nada preguntarle si no le iba a responder o le iba a mentir.

Pero entonces la vio y supo que aún le quedaba una nueva opción: Astoria Greengrass o, su nuevo nombre, Astoria Malfoy.

Al llegar Astoria a la mansión, ella había sido amable con él y, si bien no fueron amigos como tal en un comienzo, llegaron a establecer cierta simpatía durante ese par de semanas que intentaron hacer las cosas funcionar para ambos dentro de esa circunstancia, aunque le tenía cierto cuidado; él había notado que en su rostro no había ninguna clase de soberbia y altanería, pero una Slytherin siempre será una Slytherin y le tuvo cierta distancia. Pero, no había sido hasta que tuvo esa duda en específico, que pensó que ella sería a la que le preguntaría libremente sin temor a que le mintiera o le recriminara por ello, porque no tenía una razón al no conocerlo y, decidido, tuvo que buscar la manera de acercársele sin levantar malos entendidos o crear conflictos innecesarios.

Primero se había dedicado a observarla para buscar la manera indicada de acercarse a ella y, en esos días, se dio cuenta de esa sensación que a veces la rodeaba. Cuando Ron la observaba, a veces, sentía una especie de vacío en su persona. Quiso reconocer ese vacío, pero era uno que no había percibido en alguien antes o que no reconocía al ser uno que estaba y no estaba, al mismo tiempo. No se lo lograba explicar, pero era como si ese vacío llegara de la nada para ensombrecerla un poco, borrando todo rastro de felicidad en su rostro y después abandonarla sin aviso, hasta que volvía a cubrirla esa sonrisa que, había deducido, era común en ella. Y supo inmediatamente que de ahí era por donde debía llegar para lograr su acercamiento.

Había esperado hasta el momento indicado, que llegó unos días después al quedarse solos en la misma sala, y se aproximó a ella con solo una oración: « _Astoria, si me lo permites, y no es para incomodarte, pero veo que a veces no estás tan a gusto aquí, ¿está todo bien?_ » Fue algo tan simple que no se esperó en ningún momento la reacción de Astoria de haberse puesto tan nerviosa incapaz de responder aquella pregunta sin tartamudear. Ron trató de calmarla, diciéndole que no era necesario que le respondiera, que no fue su intención y que lo olvidara, pero entre que la chica intentaba respirar y buscaba las palabras para justificarse, terminó revelando su pánico hacía Lucius ya que siempre la reprendía por mínimos errores y debido a eso siempre estaba tensa para no hacer algo mal y que el mayor se fuese a molestar, que si podía ser capaz de ayudarla.

Ron no supo cómo reaccionar al principio, aquella declaración lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido, porque él fue testigo de cómo Lucius refunfuñaba de vez en cuando contra Astoria por pequeñeces que hasta le daban gracia, Draco siempre la defendía a capa y espada, se enfrentaba a su padre hasta dejarlo callado, pero tal pareció que Astoria ya no quiso eso y buscaba el cómo apañárselas sola con su suegro; después fue como si un calor se le instalara en el estómago al recordar cómo había estado él en una situación similar con el patriarca de esa familia antes de llegar a dónde ha llegado con él. No supo que decirle hasta minutos después que, con su mejor sonrisa, le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse de nada, que Lucius podía dar miedo al principio y ser una persona con un carácter muy tosco, pero que con paciencia se podía llegar a una pasable convivencia, que él había vivido ese mismo temor al estar cerca de alguien tan imponente y que si a él lo había aceptado, cuanto más a ella que era su nuera; esto, claro, sin mencionar absolutamente nada de lo que ambos hacían a puertas cerradas.

Astoria se había relajado tanto desde esa tarde, escuchó atentamente cada una de las palabras que tenía para decirle y, pareció, le había quitado ese gran pesar de encima porque rápidamente la chica había hecho de Ron una clase de confidente. Le pedía consejos para entablar conversaciones que podían interesarle a Lucius o como podía acercarse a el mayor sin que este fuera grosero con ella. Creyó que, de ese modo, poco a poco iba a ganar su confianza e iba a poder preguntarle eso que rondaba por su mente. Pero, para su sorpresa, en menos tiempo de lo que pensó, se encontró hablando con ella de todo un poco hasta el grado de que se convirtió en algo cercano a una amistad, en donde a menudo lo acompañaba a hacer junto a él todas las actividades de limpieza y de cocina; obviamente le había dicho que no era necesario que ella hiciera algo al ser ese su _trabajo_ , pero siempre lo ignoraba y le cambiaba el tema de conversación tan rápido que Ron lo olvidaba o lo dejaba pasar.

Y hoy parecía ser uno de esos días.

Ron consideró que ya había sido suficiente espera para una sola pregunta. Creía que entre él y Astoria ya había la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle al respecto; ese era el momento perfecto, ambos estaban solos en la cocina, los Mafoy enfrascados en unos asuntos dentro de una de las oficinas y los elfos estaban haciendo las actividades de limpieza correspondiente en la mansión, nadie los podría interrumpir. Por lo tanto, dejó de pulir los utensilios y volteó su mirada a Astoria, que se encontraba guardando lo que él ya había pulido.

— Astoria. —la llamó y ella paró de hacer lo que estaba realizando para voltear a su dirección—. ¿Sabes qué les sucedió a los cuerpos de las personas que pelearon de mi lado y murieron en batalla?

La pregunta pareció tomarla desprevenida, lo notó por como su cuerpo se tensó tan rápido. La sonrisa que bailaba en su rostro, desapareció por completo y su semblante se volvió serio, temió por un momento el haber tocado un tema del que ella no deseaba hablar y estuvo a nada de retractarse cuando ella carraspeó recuperando la compostura.

— Las cosas en el mundo mágico no son sencillas, Ron, todo se complicó tan rápido que no supimos ni por dónde empezó. —contestó con honestidad. Agradeció internamente que la chica si hubiera optado por responderle, más se decepcionó un poco al no ser la respuesta que estaba buscando—. No es fácil nada allá afuera.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó inmediatamente extrañado. Ron sospechaba que las cosas afuera no eran las mejores, siempre fue una espina que lo acompañó desde que el desastre había empezado y, ahora, lo terminó de confirmar. Si bien no era lo que preguntó inicialmente, pensó que quería ponerlo en una especie de contexto antes de responder a su pregunta

— Ron… —guardó silencio y caminó a su lado. Al comienzo no la comprendió, pero al tenerla a su lado, con cierto encorvamiento en su cuerpo, entendió totalmente que parecía querer darle cierto confort. Ron la miro con paciencia y Astoria suspiró con pesadez antes de continuar hablando—. Es mejor que no preguntes por eso, no hay necesidad de saberlo.

— Ya me han dicho esa frase y sigo sin entender porque no quieren responderme a lo que _yo_ deseo saber. —dijo Ron con molestia, cansado de escuchar como cuestionan lo que él quería conocer. Sobre todo, para entender él mismo con certeza todo lo que sucedía para lograr responderse todos sus cuestionamientos y, a ese paso, nunca iba a poder enterarse de nada.

— ¿Para qué, Ron? —preguntó Astoria a modo de exigencia—. Dime.

— _Necesito_ saberlo. —respondió enfatizando y sonando suplicante—. No sabes la carga que siento al no saber que fue de los cuerpos de las personas que yo amaba.

Astoria lo miró fijamente por unos momentos antes de soltar un suspiro—. Me advirtieron que todo lo que a la guerra se refiriese era muy difícil para ti.

— Lo fue, lo es y lo seguirá siendo por el resto de mi vida. —declaró firmemente—. Pero ese no es motivo para que me oculten esas cosas, si pregunto es porque tengo la suficiente fuerza emocional para saberlo.

Ron quería creer que era cierto, aunque sabía que no iba a poder evitar romperse al enterarse de algún dato referente a los que estaban atados a su corazón, deseaba creer que tenía la suficiente fuerza para superar todo ese dolor con el tiempo y que una vez aceptado, todo sería más sencillo de llevar. Así había podido manejarlo hasta ahora, se lo había demostrado, por eso era capaz de cuestionarse nuevas situaciones y animarse a preguntar por estas.

— Sé que no es necesario torturarte con algo como eso, porque para eso lo quieres saber ¿no?

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ron confundido. Pensó que Astoria había comenzado a desvariar debido a la plática y no entendió exactamente a lo que quiso referirse con eso.

— Lo quieres saber como un modo de autocastigo, ese que te has impuesto porque crees que has fallado y con esos mismos errores te castigas.

Ron rodó los ojos, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar la chica con esa conversación—. Ustedes creen que me pueden leer a la perfección.

— Ustedes los Gryffindor son así. Sentimentales, leales, se ponen antes que el resto y por eso les duele tanto el perder a alguien porque creen que les fallaron no solo en vida —dictaminó con seguridad—. Pero así no tiene que ser.

Vio con atención a la chica que seguía a su lado y notó que Astoria había cambiado su postura encorvada por una con más firmeza y confianza. Resopló derrotado al darse cuenta que su plan había fallado totalmente, Astoria le había dado vuelta al tema drásticamente al no querer responder su pregunta. Cada día entendía mejor porque estaba casada con Draco Malfoy, relucía que eran tal para cual a su parecer.

— ¿Ahora me dirás como tengo que manejar todo esto? —preguntó con amargura, siguiéndole la corriente.

— Sé que necesitas despedirte de algo físico para tranquilizar esos lazos que entre ustedes crean, porque si no se aferran a los _hubiera_ y ahí es donde se hacen un calvario.

« _Crear lazos_ »

Ron concordaba con eso, incluso Draco le había mencionado algo parecido. Eran personas sencillas, guiadas por sus emociones, para él era normal el que se crearan esos lazos que los hacía pertenecientes a algo, para sentir esa necesidad de unión hacía otras personas. Esos hubieras, ese se calvario que Astoria mencionaba, venía de manera implícita en esos lazos, se sufría con los demás a causa de la empatía que establecía debido a ellos. Pero era parte del proceso, todo ese proceso era necesario para asimilar y aprender a vivir con lo que a uno les tocaba.

— ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? —preguntó después de un silencio.

— No. —respondió sincera—. Pero lo he visto, lo veo contigo.

Ron se carcajeó—. Entonces si lo entiendes.

— Entiendo que tu necesidad de darles una despedida es más grande que tú. —lo apuntó—. También que lo hace aún peor el que los hayas perdido en malos momentos, pero ¿realmente vale la pena vivir así?

— ¿Así como estoy ahora? —preguntó reflejando cierta mofa—. No lo sé, digo, estoy de sirviente con una familia donde nos odiamos y tratamos mal desde que tengo uso de razón, entonces dímelo tú.

— ¿Es así? —chasqueó sus labios—. Ron, tal vez no lo parezca, pero sé nota que aquí estás bien.

Negó con la cabeza. A pesar de que ya había llegado a un acuerdo con él mismo sobre si era _conformismo_ o _tranquilidad_ el como se sentía ahí en esa casa, y con esa familia, aún había ciertos días en los que tanteaba un poco con dicho tema. Era algo complicado por cómo se dieron y se estaban dando las cosas, aún contaba con dudas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba en calma al no querer darle más rodeos a un asunto que, sabía, ya no tenía nada que hacerle, más porque hace bastante tiempo había dejado de importarle el que estuviera viviendo ahí y de ese modo, de ese estilo de vida que ahora era algo suyo.

— ¿No lo ves como un conformismo de mi parte? —cuestionó Ron encogiéndose un poco.

— Claro que no es conformismo, o aun así lo fuera, ¿qué importa? —dijo Astoria encogiéndose de hombros—. Estás vivo, estás bien, no estás afuera viviendo con la preocupación de que te puedan agarrar para matarte, no estás huyendo, solo estás viviendo el día a día.

Ron asintió, escucharlo de la boca de alguien más le había resultado reconfortante, como si esas minúsculas dudas que aún tenía las pudiera disipar con esa respuesta—. Nunca me imaginé vivir así.

— ¿No estás tranquilo?

— Me siento tranquilo. —confesó—. Pero hay días en los que me carcome una culpa por mis fallas.

— ¿Ves cómo te adjuntas cosas que no fueron tu culpa? Nadie tiene fallas, son decisiones que se tomaron en el momento por una razón. —afirmó—. Toma esto como una nueva oportunidad. Ya no hay nada que hacer por los que están muertos, pero para nosotros los vivos siempre hay una manera.

— ¿Una nueva oportunidad para vivir? —preguntó con extrañeza, tratando de ignorar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta debido a esas palabras.

— Yo también estaba sola, me sentía muy sola, pero llegó mi oportunidad. —admitió. Ron la miro con sorpresa pues nunca había entablado una conversación en referencia a su pasado o cual fue la razón que entre ella y Draco se conocieron hasta finalmente haber optado por casarse—. A ti te salvaron también

— Pero me salvaron a cambio de esto. —respondió mientras señalaba con sus manos a todas direcciones. Era algo que se contradecía, pero sabía que, dentro de toda esa circunstancia, no había una libertad verdadera, no gozaba de algo que le diera realmente una independencia. Sobre todo, porque Lucius todavía no mencionaba nada sobre darle alguna clase de varita para utilizar su magia de nuevo y, al no poder utilizar la que tenía a voluntad, eso le condicionaba muchas más cosas de las que previamente se le habían adjuntado—. No es vivir en libertad, Astoria, es vivir limitado. 

— Tal vez no es la mejor manera de vivir, sé que fueron un poco duros contigo al principio, pero todo tiene su razón, ¿no es así?

— Ellos dicen tenerla, sí. —contestó Ron suspirando—. Hace mucho que dejó de importarme vivir así con ellos.

— Entonces toma tu oportunidad y no la sueltes. —dijo mientras levantaba una de sus manos y apretaba un puño con decisión.

— ¿Y una vez que la tome? —cuestionó Ron al ver a la chica tan decidida y satisfecha ante esa oración—. ¿Qué ganaré con tomar esto?

— Ser feliz otra vez.

— ¿Ser feliz así con esto? —pausó—. Te seré sincero, Astoria, creó que esta es una manera muy solitaria de estar-

— No estás solo, Ron.

El nudo en su garganta se hizo tan pesado ahora. Escuchar aquello fue como haber tenido a Hermione enfrente suyo, diciéndole nuevamente que ahora ya no era una persona que estuviera sola, _no más_. Fue como ver en Astoria a Hermione, revivió aquel día donde pudieron compartir sus últimos momentos juntos y le daba ánimos para continuar haciéndole ver que todo estaría bien y su pecho se contrajo, las lágrimas comenzaron a picarle los ojos y miró a la chica con extrema calidez.

— No lo estoy. —sollozó sin poder evitarlo. Ron sintió como un calor recorría su cuerpo al ver como la chica cambia su rostro decidido a uno presa del pánico y nerviosismo.

— ¡No te quise hacer llorar, Merlín-!

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó Lucius interrumpiendo. Su voz retumbó gravemente por todo el lugar y observó que Astoria brincó un poco en su sitio haciendo que se sobresaltara él también ante esa reacción. Ambos se giraron rápidamente hacía Lucius, este se miraba totalmente serio y Ron limpió las lágrimas que aún tenía acumuladas tallando sus ojos lo más discreto que pudo.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! No es-

— ¿Por qué está llorando, joven Weasley? —preguntó con su mirada fija en él—. ¿Acaso lo hizo llorar Astoria?

— No fue mi intención-

— Se me metió una basura al ojo. —mintió interrumpiendo lo que fuese a decir Astoria. Lo único que iba a lograr la chica al confesar de lo que estaban hablando, o el motivo por el cual estaba llorando, iba a ser hacer enfadar a Lucius. Tenía que dejarle eso a él, Astoria aún seguía teniéndole miedo y no sabía como manejarlo, pero por suerte él ya le había encontrado cierto modo, así que sería capaz de controlar la situación.

— Draco la está buscando, Astoria. —dijo Lucius mientras asentía, pero esta vez volteando directamente hacía su nuera.

— Ron-

— No haga a mi hijo esperar, eso no es de buena educación, menos para su marido.

— Sí, Señor Malfoy. —asintió Astoria sin cuestionamientos. Ron volteó a verla de reojo y se percató que había comenzado a temblar de una manera muy sutil—. Con permiso.

Al ver la manera apresurada en como la chica salió de la cocina, Ron no pudo evitar bufar con cierto fastidio dirigido a Lucius—. No seas tan duro con ella.

— ¿Por qué te hizo llorar? —cuestionó con severidad. La mirada de Lucius le quemaba la piel, era igual de severa a como su voz se había escuchado, de hecho, hasta cierto punto parecía que contenía la molestia.

Ron rápidamente pensó en excusas que decirle. Era más que evidente que había querido soltarse a llorar, pero no iba a decirle eso, mucho menos que fue a causa de Astoria. En realidad, no había sido culpa de la chica, pero no podía decirle tampoco lo que ocasionó que se pusieran a hablar sobre todo aquello que iba a ser más que claro que Lucius se iba a molestar con él por preguntar, con la chica por contestar y con ambos por ser tan descuidados con sus temas de conversación.

— No estoy llorando. —negó Ron sorbiendo su nariz. Fue consciente de que esa respuesta no le pareció para nada a Lucius al ver como su postura se erguió y su rostro se frunció casi al mismo tiempo. Se pateó mentalmente por no pensar en nada mejor que pudo haberle dicho.

Lucius resopló irritado—. No puedo creer que me estés negando lo obvio.

— Estábamos hablando sobre mi familia. —se excusó balbuceando antes de que Lucius dijera algo más—. Ya sabes cómo me pone ese tema.

— ¿Por qué hablaría ella de eso contigo? —preguntó mientras se acerca a él y se ponía a su lado, justo donde Astoria había estado hace apenas unos momentos—. No permitas que te esté molestando.

— ¡Ella no está haciendo eso, Lucius! —dijo Ron viéndolo boquiabierto—. No dejaría que lo hiciera si ese fuera el caso.

Lucius lo miró fijamente, analizándolo—. Si te está molestando solo dímelo.

Le tomó desprevenido esa declaración. Lucius era alguien de cuidado, pero insistía en no creerlo capaz de hacerle algo a la esposa de su hijo, alguien que para Draco era importante; la relación entre ambos no la había conocido antes, pero suponía era _muy_ mala por cómo había visto la mejora en su tiempo ahí, así que no imaginaba que fuera a arruinar Lucius eso que estaba arreglando solo por situaciones como esa. De igual manera, él no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, no era culpa Astoria que Lucius estuviera buscando cualquier excusa para reprenderla al apenas tolerarla e iba a encontrar alguna manera de que no le hiciese nada.

— ¿Y qué le harás? —curioso algo nervioso, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Como si te atrevieras, cuando ustedes me decían de cosas yo no me quejaba.

— Eso era diferente.

— Diferente dices, no tienes vergüenza. —contestó Ron de manera pesada cruzándose de brazos—. No me está haciendo nada, Lucius, solo trata de acercarse, debe de creer que necesito a alguien que me escuche.

— Tú ya tienes a alguien que te escucha.

— Pero ella no sabe eso. —obvió desviándole un poco la mirada al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban ante el sonrojo que lo invadió. Lucius rápidamente tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos para hacer que ambos se vieran y conectaran sus miradas.

— No la necesitas. —dijo con firmeza viéndolo directamente a los ojos—. No necesitas de su compañía cuando yo te brindo la mía, no necesitas de sus consuelos cuando con lo mío es suficiente.

— Lucius… —regañó Ron avergonzado.

— ¿Hay algo que te esté hiriendo? Puedes decírmelo.

La manera tan intensa y sincera con la fue dicho aquello por parte de Lucius le hizo estremecerse. Se replanteó el si era correcto preguntarle a el mayor sus dudas respecto al tema que Astoria se negó -a su manera- a responderle, pensó que podría ser algo que hablara con Lucius, que por alguna razón necesitaban hablarlo entre ambos, hablar más sobre lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, sobre ellos y, más que nada, sobre todo lo que no han podido decirse. Le sorprendió el repentino pensamiento y se removió nervioso bajo su tacto.

— Mejor otro día. —le restó importancia al tema, apartando la mano de Lucius de su rostro y tomó un cubierto con una de sus manos para después pasarlo delante de su rostro—. Necesito terminar de pulir esto.

Lucius guardó silencio, a lo cual Ron asemejó a un asentimiento silencioso y continuó con lo que había dejado a medias de manera calmada y pausada, tratando de alejar su súbito nerviosismo. Recapituló en la conversación que había tenido con Astoria y en como a pesar no fue la que buscaba, de cierto modo le había sentado bien; el que ella comprendía de manera más acertada su dolor, el pensara que no estaba conformándose y hasta los ánimos que le ofreció al decirle que no estaba solo, le habían sentado mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

A veces le era difícil imaginar como un par de palabras de aliento podían calarle dentro de él, ya sea para bien o para mal, era algo que le parecía increíble, ese poder de las palabras sobre una persona -ya no solo con él- y la manera en que podían afectar el como iban dirigidas hacía ellos y de qué maneras. El consuelo que estás palabras llegaban a generar también era enternecedor y solo por la razón de como una simple combinación de letras podía llegar a ser tan reparador y llenar el alma de vivo fervor que regocijaba.

— Ronald. —voceó su nombre con suavidad y Ron volteó a verlo deteniendo por segunda vez lo que estaba haciendo para ponerle atención al mayor—. ¿Qué es lo que te sigue molestando?

Ron suspiró meditando con prisa la respuesta que iba a darle—. Que Astoria aprendió a manipularme tan rápido y tan bien como para cambiarme los temas de conversación sin que me dé cuenta.

— Todos, Ronald. —Lucius respondió con burla—. Eres alguien muy ingenuo.

— No, gracias. —dijo Ron con sarcasmo, sintiendo su rostro comenzó a sentirse caliente y como la molestia comenzaba a burbujear desde su estómago—. Que amable de su parte como siempre, _Señor Malfoy_.

Lucius soltó una carcajada—. Se me da muy bien.

Fastidiado, ignoró totalmente a Lucius y siguió puliendo los cubiertos, pero ahora con más fuerza. Prefirió dejar la discusión en el aire antes de ponerse a decirle _ciertas verdades_ al mayor o de clavarle el tenedor que sostenía en uno de los brazos. Estaba tan enfrascado en su rabia que no notó cuando Lucius se apartó de su lado hasta que lo rodearon unos brazos por detrás tan de repente que lo hicieron soltar un chillido. Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando sintió las manos de Lucius recorrer su torso por encima de la ropa.

— No, Lucius, nos va a ver alguien. —dijo entrecortado al sentir como Lucius comenzaba a repartir ligeros besos sobre su cuello. Vio con cierto temor hacía la puerta de la cocina y pensó en que los elfos podían aparecer por ahí en cualquier instante o hasta Draco o Astoria o todos juntos. Tomó las manos de Lucius para intentar detenerlas, pero estás solo se afianzaron con más fuerza a él.

— Nadie vendrá. —aseguró mientras continuaba repartiendo besos por la extensión visible de su cuello. Ron estaba comenzando a estremecerse por las atenciones recibidas—. Todos están ocupados en sus actividades.

— Con que seguridad lo dices, hasta yo me lo creí. —sonrió al mismo tiempo que Lucius lo volteaba hacía él. Rápidamente Ron colocó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Lucius, rodeándolo. Lucius se inclinó hacía él y lo beso como siempre lo hacía, con delicada fuerza, y sintió un breve destello de diversión cuando correspondió a dicho beso y automáticamente ambos cuerpos comenzaron a pegarse con más ímpetu uno contra el otro de manera tan natural que en un santiamén olvido que alguien podía entrar por la puerta de la cocina y verlos.

Por ese momento decidió dejarse llevar y olvidar por esa ocasión todos sus cuestionamientos, aunque sea por un instante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron está comenzando a cuestionarse cositas, denle chanza el nene, es normal que todavía no se le terminen de alinear los chakras, jajajaj.
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	22. Capítulo XXI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Las palabras siempre salieron por sí solas, sin problema, a veces en forma de susurros, a veces como gritos, pero siempre fueron dichas como si no importara lo que se estuviese diciendo. Pero eso no era cierto, en realidad, era todo lo contrario. Importaba cada una de las palabras pronunciadas con una intensidad que calaba hasta el alma.

Ron lo conocía muy bien. Conoció lo que era pronunciar alguno de aquel conjunto de letras desde muy temprana edad, tal vez por la pasión del momento o por inmadurez al no saber lo que decía, pero lo hizo. No supo, hasta tiempo después, que todas esas palabras habían sido dichas con un vació tremendo, porque en ese entonces no importaba lo que dijera un niño, de alguien que todavía no tenía ni razón para medir las consecuencias de lo que pronunciaba. Luego, aunque casi enseguida, se fue haciendo como una adicción, una tan fuerte e incontrolable que trajo como consecuencia que aquellas palabras fueran, cada vez más, pronunciadas con más fuerza hasta que se fue imposible no ser lanzadas en cada momento, por más ridículo que este fuese. Sin embargo, continuaban siendo palabras vacías, sin importar que tan fuertes eran dichas, pero aun así no interesó. No se le tomó el debido cuidado a lo que se era dicho porque, con solo decirlas, se sentían bien y era lo único que tuvo relevancia todo ese tiempo.

Cuando fue consciente de la magnitud que era manifestar esta clase de palabras fue en el momento que vio que el cumplir con ellas era un compromiso. Habían sido transformadas, ya que observó que no era el único en decir tales palabras. En ese preciso momento fue cuando entendió que no era solo decirlas, sino ejecutar lo dicho por más difícil que fuera realizarlas y hacerlas realidad. Fue un sí o sí, por algo se dijeron y por _ese algo_ tenían que ser efectuadas con la misma intensidad con las que se decían. Dejaron de ser simples palabras vacías, para verse convertidas en palabras llenas de significado y la responsabilidad dentro de ellas logró que se sintiera una mera esperanza tanto para él como para los demás, donde ya no solo sentían alivio al decirse sino también un sentido de protección.

Poco a poco percibió aquel tipo de palabras que eran dichas por todos sus allegados, dirigidas a él o a cualquiera que fuese especial para esa persona, eran para darle seguridad a las personas que se querían y para hacerles sentir que estaban seguras a donde fuesen porque aún quedaba alguien que tenía que cumplir con ese acuerdo que fue declarado.

Anteriormente, creyó que recitar tales cosas los mantenía luchando con todas sus fuerzas al no querer faltar a esa palabra. El hacer de ellas una responsabilidad, fue lo que los mantuvo siempre al borde, llenos de adrenalina, porque no tenían permitido fallar ni fallarle a las personas a las que les decían todas esas palabras. No era algo que se decidía hacer o no. Era todo un peso que caía en unas palabras al ser convertidas en un deber obligatorio, el cumplir con ellas era tan grande y tan potente que nadie se atrevía a tener el más mínimo error que impidiera el darle existencia a todo lo pronunciado.

Nadie tenía permitido fallar, porque una vez que se fallaba a estas palabras se ponía todo en juego, desde algo tan simple hasta la vida misma. El dolor y la decepción que quedaba detrás cuando se fracasaba era de lo más aplastante al no solo fallarse a uno mismo sino también a las personas a las que se les dijo algo. El sentimiento amargo que te albergaba era uno al que Ron estaba familiarizado a la perfección.

Ron había fallado a muchas de ellas a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo a las más importantes que pudo lanzar. El sufrimiento que le dejaba el saberse fracasar ante las personas que tenían sus esperanzas en él, era uno que no te soltaba por más que se quisiera dejar atrás al quedarse como un recordatorio de dejado escapar una _promesa_ sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Y no fue suficiente con solo haber fallado él a sus promesas; observó a la gente que lo rodeó fallar también a estás de igual manera, o peor aún el hacerlas de manera vacía, para que al final terminaran siendo una firma sin valor al no cumplir a las palabras dichas.

Su padre había fallado a ellas.

Su madre había fallado a ellas.

Sus hermanos habían fallado a ellas.

Harry había fallado a ellas.

Hermione había fallado a ellas.

Todos los que conocía habían fallado al menos a una promesa.

Por eso no le agradaban, le llenaba de pesadumbre hasta pensar en ellas. Era una verdadera aflicción para él el tener que prometerle cosas a alguien más cuando antes había pensado en las promesas como en un signo de honradez, de lealtad, hacía personas a las que amabas y deseabas proteger. Pero no era así una vez que las promesas eran rotas o incumplidas y dejaban de tener todo rastro de buena bondad.

Aunque, era distinto el prometerse cosas a él mismo a prometerle cosas a alguien más, ya que si él se fallaba a sí mismo nadie lo sabría y él sería el único afectado a su propio incumplimiento; eso sí, siempre tratando de ponerse él ante todo peligro primero por si llegase a fracasar con lo que sea se haya pactado. En cambio, el hacer juramentos a alguien más era hacer un compromiso que no podía permitirse tan a la ligera si estaba destinado a fracasar a ellos y eso era lo que no le gustaba en primer lugar.

Había fallado a muchas, sí. A unas más importantes que otras, también. Sin embargo, no todo fue malo en aquellas promesas.

Una promesa, más que un simple pacto, era un juramento que te ataba a una persona a la que se le brindaba toda fidelidad, por eso no lograba dejar de comprender que eran necesarios aún por más que le ensombreciera todo. Más que necesarias, se hacían indispensables para poder vivir con la seguridad de que estás para alguien más o que alguien está para ti; era esa la razón por la cual él había hecho promesa tras promesa durante su vida, el decirlas a las personas que apreciabas siempre le dio esa seguridad de que él iba a hacer todo por ellas sin importar nada e así lo hizo, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos por ellas, porque fue gracias a esa seguridad que logró llegar hasta donde le fue posible al lado de todos ellos y todo se debió a las promesas que les había realizado a cada persona que significó algo para él.

Por eso, entendía perfectamente por qué Astoria se hubo acercado a él para pedirle una promesa de su parte. Ella se sentía igual que él al tener gente a su alrededor que le importaban y deseaba proteger mediante todos los recursos que tuviera a la mano. Esa chica, al igual que él, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar y aliarse con todo aquel ser de su confianza que pudiera brindarle protección, firmeza. Porque eso era. Así se manejaban las promesas, era una certeza, brindaban protección, tranquilidad, firmeza y hasta cierta inmunidad ante cualquier peligro, ya que alguien te daba esa garantía de defensa y esperanza.

— No te estoy exigiendo nada. —dijo Astoria después de un breve silencio—. Te lo estoy pidiendo, eres al único al que pudiera confiarle esto. Por favor.

Ron la miraba con duda ante la súplica que la chica estaba diciéndole. Sí, entendía la razón de porque Astoria se había acercado a él al verlo como una persona el que pudiera llevar acabo sin ningún problema aquello que ella quería hacerle prometer, incluso, no era algo que no se hubiera planteado ya con anterioridad hacer, pero lo que no entendía era a que se debía tan repentina petición.

No estaba dispuesto a negarse, no tendría el corazón siquiera para negarle algo que Astoria le estaba pidiendo con desespero. Pero eso no acallaba sus pensamientos en donde él trataba de buscar más allá de toda razón lógica el motivo por el cual Astoria se hubiese inquietado a tal grado de llegar a pedirle prometer a él que protegería a Draco Malfoy de todas las personas. Desde que conocía a Draco, tenía la certeza de que este era un mago más que capaz para cuidarse solo, más sabiendo que se encontró todo el tiempo a la altura de Hermione y se daba una idea de su capacidad con eso; por lo cual, no es que necesitase la protección de alguien como él -y no es que se considerara alguien incapaz-, simplemente no tenía mucha sensatez aquello que Astoria le había pedido momentos atrás.

— ¿Por qué me pides eso tan de repente, Astoria? —preguntó cauteloso—. Draco no es alguien que necesite protección y menos la mía-

— Si te lo pido es porque necesito la certeza de que no seré la única cuidando de él, menos cuando yo… —pausó y soltó un suspiro. Ron la miró sin comprender—. He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste hace unos días.

— ¿Sobre lo de los cuerpos y todo eso? —preguntó Ron mientras se recriminaba por dentro—. Si es por eso, olvídalo en serio-

— Te entiendo. —declaró seriamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Ahora lo hago. Entiendo por qué tienes preguntas que quieres responder, comprendo la incertidumbre, todo eso, y sé con certeza que no es algo por lo que yo quiero pasar.

Ron no sabía que responder al no saber que era lo que sucedía con exactitud—. No comprendo, Astoria.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que las cosas no estaban bien afuera? —preguntó Astoria mientras se paraba con más firmeza delante de él. Ron asintió—. Primero tengo que decirte que nos hizo portar una clase de prendedor, son… —suspiró—. El color verde es para aquellos que están de su lado y en formación para tomar la marca, el color plateado es para aquellos que están de su lado, le profesan lealtad verdadera, por lo que no hay necesidad de adquirir la marca y el color negro son para aquellos que aceptaron que ganó y que no lucharan contra él, pero se niegan a tomar la marca.

— ¿Hay quienes no tienen uno? —preguntó una vez que proceso la información dada por Astoria y esta le confirmó su pregunta con un asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

— Los que no tienen ninguno es porque ya tienen la marca, no es necesario identificarlos.

Ron no tuvo los deseos de informarse por tanto tiempo lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico que al parecer se había perdido demasiado de toda la situación que rodeaba todo del mundo por el que una vez peleó. Y todo apuntaba a que se encontraba como tanto él lo temió o se llegó a imaginar en sus sueños; tenía cierta certeza de que se asemejaba, pero nunca pensó que Voldemort fuera a ser capaz de clasificar a las personas como si de animales se tratase.

Tanto había llegado su ambición de poder que le había dado por tener todo tan bajo control a tal grado de tener que catalogar a las personas por las decisiones que estaban dispuestas a tomar para sobrevivir ante el desgarrador giro que dieron todos los sucesos apuntando todo a ese nuevo mundo.

— Entonces, ¿qué sucede con los del prendedor negro? —preguntó Ron angustiado—. Dices que se niegan a tomar la marca, y sin profesarle lealtad, debe de ser difícil para ellos.

— Los que tienen el prendedor negro eventualmente van adquiriendo cualquiera de los dos colores. —informó Astoria y Ron alcanzó a distinguir cierto pesar en su voz—. Aún no sé qué les hacen para solo aceptar y no negar la marca más.

Ron suspiró. Era lógico que cambiasen de opinión y tenía una idea a que se debía ese cambio; si ya les encasquillaban aquellos prendedores, no le sorprendería para nada que los amenazaran hasta que lograsen cambiar de parecer y aceptasen si más cualquiera de los dos primeros prendedores, menos si eran los que les garantizaban seguir con vida. Él no sabría qué decisión tomar de estar en esa posición.

— ¿Y qué hay sobre los que fueron capturados? —preguntó Ron en cuanto la idea se cruzó por su mente. Esa era otra cuestión a tomar, él lo había estado y le gustaría saber que era lo que tenían en mente para aquellos cuando los capturaban si las torturas estaban de más. Por lo cual, si Astoria estaba dispuesta a discutir con él sobre el mundo exterior, más ahora que ambos se encontraban totalmente solos en aquel salón de descanso sin temor a que alguien los fuera a interrumpir en un tiempo próximo. Estaba listo para sacarle toda la información que pudiera.

— No tengo mucho conocimiento sobre eso. —dijo con sinceridad—. Pero tengo entendido que los que son capturados son aquellos que su persona tiene un precio y los tienen para cuando paguen por ellos.

Ciertamente, no le sorprendió escuchar eso. No cuando había salido de la boca de unos mortífagos que su persona tenía un monto al que estaban dispuestos a cobrar por entregarlo a una persona en específico. Parecía que era la misma situación para todas esas personas que estaban dentro de esos calabozos tan asquerosos, hundidos totalmente en oscuridad y torturas constantes.

— Te preguntó porque yo lo estuve. —confesó Ron al momento que sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando recordó el tiempo que estuvo _realmente_ encerrado.

— ¿Lo estuviste? —Astoria lucía asombrada con tal revelación de su parte—. No lo sabía ¿Y cómo es estar ahí?

— Horrible. —su rostro mostró total disgusto por las simples memorias—. De solo recordarlo me siguen doliendo las marcas de mi cuerpo. Me maldecían sin parar, me golpeaban con demasiada fuerza que hacían que me quedara sin energías de solo gritar, pero nunca me intentaron matar. Solo era tortura pura.

— Tiene sentido, si están esperando por un pago entonces no deben de matarlos.

Ron le dio la razón. No se tenía que tener gran capacidad deductiva como para no comprender que lo único que les importaba a esas personas era el poder y el dinero; que mejor conseguirlo mediante las personas que lucharon contra ellos, prácticamente siendo vendidos a el mejor postor al igual que de objetos se tratasen. Se apoderaba de él el enojo al imaginar que los tenían ahí, encerrados, por ese motivo en especial.

— No puede ser que me hayan puesto algún tipo de precio, y eso tuvo que haber sido desde antes. —dedujo sin meditarlo en realidad. La mirada sorprendida que Astoria le lanzó hizo que le llegara una realización de golpe haciéndolo contener la respiración—. Pero si tenía precio, entonces…

Astoria soltó un jadeo, asombrada—. Pagaron por ti, Ron.

— Nunca me dijeron eso. —tartamudeó con rapidez—. A mí una _bruja_ me dijo que me habían reclamado.

— Bueno, reclamar suena menos feo a pagar.

De todo lo que pudiera ser razonable dentro de toda esa situación que lo envolvía, el que los Malfoy hubieran estado dispuestos a pagar _quien sabe cuánto_ dinero por él, únicamente para tenerlo ahí dentro de la mansión, era una de las cosas con menos lógica en todo aquello. Tendría lógica si lo hubieran hecho para humillarlo todo el tiempo por ser un Weasley o para matarlo después de un tiempo, pero entonces no habría avanzado todo lo que lo ha hecho, ni siquiera se lo hubieran permitido en todo caso.

Desgraciadamente, no era el momento para enfrascarse en ese sorpresivo descubrimiento. Debía de continuar con la conversación que llevaban hasta hace un momento para darle la fluidez de llegar por si sola a la respuesta que estaba buscando, luego tendría la manera de averiguar de primera mano el motivo por el cual decidieron pagar por él, porque estaba seguro debía de haber más de una razón aparte de esa _disque tregua_ al rescate del heredero de la familia.

— Supongo que tu portabas un prendedor. —preguntó Ron con la intención de cambiar el tema y suspiró quedamente cuando vio a Astoria asentir—. ¿Qué prendedor tenías, Astoria?

— Yo tenía un pin negro.

La observó con asombro. Si creía que ya nada podía sorprenderlo toda esa conversación se había equivocado rotundamente—. No lo creo… ¡te negaste a aceptar la marca! ¿Qué sucedió después de eso?

— Desde que conocí a Draco me salvó. —dijo con alivio e inflando su pecho en un ademan de orgullo—. Mi hermana tiene sus ideales muy bien puestos, gracias a que es una bruja que acepta todo para tener la comodidad que siempre le han dado nuestros padres, pero yo no.

— ¿Por eso no querías aceptar?

— Sí, yo no quería seguir ese camino. —dijo Astoria con convicción—. Desde la guerra he visto como crueldad el tratar a alguien mal solo por ser de la sangre que es, ningún niño pide nacer dentro de una familia muggle o ser un mestizo y es inaceptable basar nuestro trato solo por eso.

Ron asintió—. En algo teníamos que estar de acuerdo.

— Tú sangre es roja, la mía es roja, entonces me preguntaba ¿qué nos hace diferentes? —Astoria se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones—. Hasta que llegue a mi respuesta. No somos iguales porque cada ser es un individuo sin igual y con un criterio propio, pero hay algo que nos une y siempre lo hará.

— ¿Qué es eso que nos une? —preguntó Ron con autentica curiosidad, aunque asintiendo por lo que Astoria había dicho.

— La magia. —obvió—. Todos tenemos magia dentro de nosotros y eso lo compartiremos por más hijo de quien seas.

— No lo había pensado de ese modo, pero tienes razón. —dijo con asombro—. La magia es algo que correrá por nuestras venas no importa quién o qué seas.

— Pero eso es algo que este tipo de personas no entiende. Se creen superiores por venir de todo un extenso linaje de magos y brujas que no se ha _mezclado_ , sin entender aún que aquellos que no nacieron con sus mismas características puristas son igual o más poderosos que ellos.

Ron la miró boquiabierto—. Impresionante…

— La magia se entrena y se aprende de ella, no importa que tan puro o no seas, si no sirves para ello, no sirves.

Había tratado de evitar abrir la boca debido a la impresión, pero simplemente no se pudo contener que le salió natural. No daba crédito a lo que sus oídos captaban. Que una Slytherin, de familia sangre pura, casada con una persona que se expresaba tan horrible de todo aquel que no estuviera _a su nivel_ , era algo que no sucedía comúnmente. _Es más_ , no era capaz de recordar a algún Slytherin que se expresara de ese modo sobre ese tema de las _castas_ dentro del mundo mágico.

Astoria sin duda era única en su tipo. Debía ser eso por lo que Malfoy estaba tan maravillado con ella, tanto que se casó con ella siendo tan jóvenes y a los cuantos meses de conocerla.

— ¿Cómo es que terminaste con alguien como Draco pensando de ese modo? —preguntó Ron con total incredulidad—. ¿Cómo terminaste en esta casa aun sabiendo ellos como piensas?

— Es posible convivir con gente que tiene ideas diferentes a las tuyas. Aparte, no son tan malos como parecen. —contestó con un movimiento de mano dándole a entender que le restaba importancia—. Son duros, sobre todo el Señor Malfoy, pero les tocó vivir lo peor de ambos lados que se suavizaron un poco de algún modo.

— Pero ¿qué hay de tu familia? —preguntó aún con la misma incredulidad—. ¿Tomó bien tu decisión?

— A mi padre nunca le gusto que yo pensara así, que simpatizara con gente que no era mi de _clase_. —dijo Astoria disgustada—. Yo lo soportaba porque solo eran leves regaños, pero todo cambio cuando Lord Voldemort ganó.

— Oh- entonces eso no fue bueno.

Astoria negó—. Pensé en mis opciones y lo que tenía a mi favor, lo medité tanto yo sola hasta que opté por aceptar, por mi bien, más no quería esa marca en mi cuerpo. No quería nada que me atara a aquel hombre, así que me negué.

— ¿Paso algo con tu familia una vez que te negaste?

— Las leves peleas se convirtieron en gritos, los gritos en golpes y los golpes en maldiciones. —admitió Astoria amargamente con su rostro totalmente fruncido—. Pero no me importó nada de lo que me hicieran, siempre obtengo lo que quiero sin importar el costo y estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta mi último aliento con tal de no tener esa marca en mí.

Ron jadeó angustiado—. Pero te maltrataban, Astoria…

Para él, era algo totalmente inentendible el cómo las familias que eran capaz de hacerle ese tipo de daño a sus propios hijos, sería algo que jamás entendería. No había razones para justificar tales acciones por parte de las personas que, se suponía, debían de ser las que te protegerían aún con su propia vida y no todo lo contrario. 

— ¿Ahora entiendes por qué busco tu promesa? —preguntó Astoria viéndolo con preocupación—. Draco es lo único verdadero que tengo, no puedo perderlo.

— Astoria- ¿Qué hay de Lucius? Él está dispuesto de cuidar a su hijo ahora más que nunca.

— Sí, tienes razón, lo está. Pero… —cortó lo que iba a decir para luego verlo a él de manera suplicante—. Sé que me entiendes, sé que sabes el porque te lo pido, tú más que nadie eres capaz de entenderme. Por eso vine a ti.

Ron era totalmente incapaz de negarse ahora, si antes no pensaba hacerlo ahora no era una opción después de haber escuchado lo que Astoria le ha decido revelar. A Draco le había dicho que la protegería a ella, y tal parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por él, por lo que había pensado en pedirle ayuda a él con una promesa de por medio.

Astoria necesitaba esa promesa que le diera la seguridad de que aquel juramento no iba a ser en vano y que lo que ellos estaban a nada de pactar fuera tan real como tocarlo. _Bien_. Entonces iba a regresarle el favor. Era cálido como el amor te hacía hacer cosas por otra persona, aliarte, buscar maneras y hasta lo imposible por garantizar el bienestar del ser amado, era aún más cálido el saber que él comprendía perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraban.

Porque, si bien no le agradaban las promesas, él las hizo, las hace y las hará. Su afecto era más grande que su desagrado, aparte que tenía total seguridad de que no se tratarían de promesas sin valor ni sentido. Estaba preparado para que a nadie de esa familia les hicieran daño, no si él podía evitarlo y si para eso tenía que hacer una promesa, la haría.

— Entonces, ¿qué dices? Si dices que sí, ten por seguro que yo también protegeré a _tu corazón_. —Astoria lo dijo con una seguridad que lo hizo verla sin entender al no comprender a qué se refería con eso último, pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarla, le extendió la mano—. ¿Cuento contigo para proteger al mío?

Ron no tuvo nada más que pensar, no tenía por qué pensarlo más. Le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y estrechó su mano con la que Astoria le ofrecía, ambos apretaron el agarre de manera inmediata mientras él le decía un fuerte y potente:

— Siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía que usar el siempre, no pude evitarlo, jajajaj. Una pequeña platica con Astoria, tampoco estaba de más ;) Así me imagino la situación si hubiese ganado Voldy, separando a la población mágica dependiendo en lo que estuviesen dispuestas a aceptar a cambio de la vida, ¿ustedes se imaginaban algo parecido?
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	23. Capítulo XXII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

El dilema en el que Ron se encontraba era grande.

Las preguntas seguían siendo constantes, pero llegaban a un punto donde era cansado no encontrarles la debida respuesta. Estos cuestionamientos de nuevo llegaban de una manera en la que se introducían, y al no ser contestadas, se adherían en la consciencia a tal grado de no poder hacerlas irse por más que intentara refundirlas en lo más fondo de su mente. Aunque, sabía que para que se fueran, era necesario encontrar lo que estás preguntas buscaban, pero cuando había obstáculos o no era del todo posible, simplemente se quedaban.

Le había pasado. Desde que tuvo aquellas pláticas con Astoria, había optado por tratar de acallar toda pregunta que le fuera surgiendo al tiempo con el poco conocimiento que contaba sobre temas en específico. Pero había descubierto que era lo peor que se podía hacer, intentar silenciar las dudas o tratar de encontrarles alguna respuesta lógica mediante breve conocimiento era una mala idea, porque con solo intentarlo surgían aún más llegando a un cuestionario que no tenía fin y eso Ron lo comprendía muy bien. Por eso, procuraba no hacerlo por más que le costara, ya que sabía no había una manera en la que pudiera obtener una respuesta segura, ni buscándola hasta debajo de las piedras.

Porque ese tipo de dudas, preguntas o cuestionamientos no podían ser tratados por nada.

Al principio no entendió del todo el motivo de porque había temas que los Malfoy no tocaban ni por asomo, cosas sobre las que los Malfoy no trataban ni por el más mínimo error. Eran personas muy cautelosas con las cosas que evitaban tocar, los había contemplado, había contemplado como evitaban ciertas cuestiones con un cuidado colosal. Había visto como no solo cuidaban con cautela los temas que eran hablados, sino hasta la más mínima palabra que pudiera hacer esos dichosos temas surgir. Sin embargo, aún por más que eran evitados, cualquier notaba que estaban ahí, rondando y bailándoles en el rostro, como una maldición que los atacaba para no irse nunca.

Entonces, decidió observar con más atención y observar a cada uno por separado, observarlos por igual, pero solo observar. Observó con curiosidad y cuidado hasta que fue capaz de verlo en cada movimiento, en cada caminar, en cada suspiro, en cada mueca fruncida, en cada pequeño detalle y, entonces, lo entendió. Comprendió el por qué no decían nada, el por qué ciertas palabras estaban prohibidas, la razón de por qué había temas intocables aún por más que estuviesen molestado; había logrado entender el motivo de esa maldición que cargaban sobre los hombros.

En realidad, estaba en todas partes. Estaba en los fantasmas los arrastraban como cadenas de acero tras sus espaldas, fantasmas que todavía recorrían tras las paredes de la mansión haciendo eco en cada uno de los rincones. Estaba en la incomodidad ante la oscuridad, ante esa oscuridad que alguna vez guío su camino. Estaba en el dolor en los ojos de cada uno, un dolor que les sacudía toda el alma. Y se preguntó cómo no fue capaz de darse cuenta antes, el cómo fueron capaces de engañarlo con tanta facilidad con sus actitudes y portes rígidos; se preguntó las razones de por qué se hizo _tonto_ todo ese tiempo también, porque fue algo tan obvio -obviando en que él era consciente de lo que sucedía con los Malfoy- y eso no había sido suficiente para que tomara en cuenta con anterioridad algo que gritaba por todos lados, mortificándolos. 

Más nadie decía nada. Nunca.

Ron respetaba esa decisión, principalmente porque simpatizaba con aquello. Él pasaba por lo mismo, había cosas de las cuales no podía hablar por más que quisiera afrontarlo, más que nada por lo recientes que eran y el dolor aplastante que se sentía aún el hablar de algo relacionado a ese dolor; el dolor hacía que se pusieran barreras en ciertos asuntos para no ser tocados por más que calara hasta en los huesos, Ron conocía muy bien ese sentir, comprendiendo todo a la perfección.

Por eso, ahí era donde radicaba su dilema.

Ron lo había notado después de todo. Hablar del uso de su magia era uno de esos temas prohibidos por parte de la Familia Malfoy, le había costado identificar que ese asunto se repelía con la misma intensidad que los otros y, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se cuestionó _inultamente_ mil y una veces cual era la razón, pero por más que observó para dar con esa respuesta, no logró dar con ella. Eso lo estaba haciendo desesperarse, ya que necesitaba sacar ese tema a colación cuanto antes y no encontraba la manera correcta de hacerlo.

Contaba con una varita. Solamente esa cuestión era ya, de por sí, estresante y el que no pudiera externarlo le estaba causando un conflicto a tal grado de que estaba más agotado de lo normal, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. Por más que le daba vueltas a esa cuestión, no podía llegar a una manera en la que pudiera hablar con Lucius sobre eso. Era algo que se había planteado desde que Astoria le había pedido ayuda para proteger a Draco.

Después de que lo meditó mejor, todo le pareció más extraño que lógico con cada segundo que pasaba pensando en eso. Pero aun así, solo llegaba a la misma conclusión, y era la de tener que hablar con el mayor de los Malfoy sobre su magia; fue tanta su tensión ante esa conclusión que ni siquiera le importó el cómo _diablos_ Astoria estaba tan segura de que él pudiera ser capaz de ayudar si se suponía no contaba con una varita -o un arma- que pudiera utilizar en caso de algún incidente; había dejado ese tema a un lado totalmente, porque lo único que le importaba era en que ocupaba hablar con Lucius y en pedirle que considerara dejarlo usar su magia a libertad.

Antes le hubiese molestado el tener que pedir _permiso_ para utilizar algo que, por derecho, le pertenecía desde que había nacido, sin embargo, esta no era la ocasión. Sabía que, si no usaba los métodos y las palabras correctas, podía echar a perder todo lo que tenía hasta ahora solo por ese secreto; sabía incluso que podía meter a Draco en muchos problemas si abría la boca de más y Lucius se daba cuenta de que ocultaba algo como eso, Draco se lo había dicho -o exigido- el que no dijera nada y entendía que fue por algo.

Pero necesitaba hablarlo con Lucius y seguía sin saber cómo hacerlo o como pedírselo de tal manera que todo estuviera en calma con ambos. No podía ni imaginarse un escenario idóneo en donde fuera eficaz y exitosa una conversación de esa magnitud. Más, conforme pasan los días, Ron sentía con más intensidad que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, tiempo tan valioso en el cual pudiera estar haciendo bien las cosas y no imaginando lo que pudiera pasar si no se tenía la suficiente valentía de afrontar aquello.

Pensaba en lo peor que pudiera pasar si tan solo preguntaba y, realmente, lo peor que podía pasar era que Lucius le dijese que no a secas y sin ninguna explicación de porque no era merecedor de una varita. Ese era su peor escenario. Ya si optaba por decirle alguna razón, hasta había pensado en posibles respuestas a sus declaraciones, pero sinceramente, cualquier posible excusa -por parte de Lucius- que pasaba por su cabeza no era válida, porque sinceramente, no creía que Lucius no fuera capaz de ver hasta ese punto que él no podría siquiera en hacerles algún tipo de daño aún por más que así lo quisiese o se obligase; lo quisiera ver o no, se notaba y esperaba que Lucius lo notara del mismo modo, por lo cual, era imposible que pensara algo como eso, _¿no?_ No después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, entre ellos.

Debía de haber alguna otra razón, una que no había logrado notar, pero deseaba saberla, ya que sabía de ese modo era la manera con la que podría llegar a hablar con Lucius sobre el uso de su magia.

— Te ves cansado. —escuchó la voz de Lucius susurrar en su oído haciéndolo saltar debido al sobresalto, soltando a su paso los cubiertos que tenía en las manos. Ron volteó a verlo, girando sobre sus talones con una prisa, logró hacerlo tambalearse el que Lucius estuviera a un par de pasos de distancia de él.

— ¡No hagas eso! —regañó Ron levemente, viéndolo con molestia para después agacharse como podía por la poca separación entre ambos y comenzar a levantar los cubiertos de mala gana—. Y claro que estoy cansado, todavía no termino de limpiar esto y haces que los ensucie de nuevo.

— No hablo de ese _cansancio_. —habló Lucius una vez que Ron terminó de levantar todos los cubiertos del suelo y ponerlos detrás de él—. Estás agotado, con ese agotamiento que da cuando no se está durmiendo.

Ron suspiró mientras encaraba a Lucius de nuevo. Desde que Lucius lo había encontrado a nada de llorar aquella vez con Astoria, había sentido la mirada del mayor seguirlo a todas partes, la podía sentir en la nuca con tanta intensidad que tenía que tomar mucha fuerza de voluntad para no voltear y poder fingir que no lo notaba. Eso desencadeno que tratara de evitar a toda costa que Lucius notara algún cambio en su estado físico, que delatara _esa_ clase cansancio en él, al que el mayor se refería y, tal parecía, no había funcionado absolutamente en nada sus esfuerzos por ocultar tal condición.

— Tengo cosas rondándome por la cabeza. —confesó Ron, cruzándose de brazos en una señal que le restaba importancia. Lucius lo miraba con detalle, quemándolo con esos ojos grisáceos que parecían querer atravesar su alma en esa simple mirada.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó con picardía y Ron se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de Lucius tocar su cintura—. Espero sean las mismas como las que yo tengo en mente.

Ron solo sonrió, asintiendo. Lucius pasó una de sus manos hasta su cabello, enredando sus dedos en sus rojizos cabellos e inclinó levemente su cabeza para después presionar sus con labios contra los de él. Estaba seguro que de ese modo, desviaría cualquier indicio de duda que tuviera Lucius sobre lo que le pudiera pasando a él; preferiría estar que fuese de ese modo hasta que pudiera sacar el tema, de manera adecuada, entre ambos.

Repentinamente, Ron sintió como Lucius agarraba su cabello con más fuerza y escuchó un gruñido salir de la garganta del mayor después de que un gemido abandonara la suya y luego hundió su lengua dentro de su boca tan pronto sus labios se abrieron debido al gemido. Ron envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Lucius y pegó más cuerpo con vigor al del mayor. Tembló entre ligeros espasmos cuando sintió la mano que Lucius tenía en su cintura, recorrer por su espalda baja hasta que llegó a su trasero, haciéndolo soltar un jadeó de sorpresa cuando Lucius pellizcó donde había puesto su mano.

— También estás distraído. —se quejó Lucius entre respiraciones entrecortadas, posando ambas manos en su cadera para separarlo de él lo suficiente y poder verse mutuamente—. ¿Qué sucede? Te había dicho que podías decirme lo que te pasaba.

Se planteó si era buena idea decirle algo a Lucius en esos momentos, podía ver que el mayor no estaba de mal humor y, buena idea o no, a veces había algo que no le gustaba al estar ocultando eso únicamente porque Draco se lo había pedido así. No sabía que era con exactitud, tal vez una especie de culpa por el secreto, sobre todo porque era cierto que le había dicho que podía decirle lo que le sucedía y eso quería decir que le daba plena confianza para que le contara lo que quisiese.

Sin embargo, una cosa era decirle que extrañaba a su familia, que estaba triste por esa circunstancia y desahogarse con él cada que la pena, la culpa y la decepción lo agobiaran, a otra muy distinta en donde le planteaba la situación por usar una varita y utilizar nuevamente su magia. Por eso dudaba demasiado y no sabía lo que debía hacer. Pero ante la penetrante mirada que Lucius le dirigía, fue como poder que hizo a su boca abrirse sola antes de que pensara en las consecuencias. 

— ¿No has pensando en que puedan darme una varita? —preguntó sin poder contenerse. Sintiendo como el cuerpo de Lucius poco a poco se tensaba bajo sus dedos y se mordió la lengua por haber tenido tal desliz, buscó apresurado otra manera de suavizar aquella pregunta—. O ¿dejarme utilizar mi magia?

— ¿Cómo utilizarías tu magia sin una varita?

— ¿Crees que no pueda hacerlo?

— Eso no responde mi pregunta. —dijo Lucius con seriedad.

— Ni tampoco la mía. —contestó Ron de la misma manera. Lucius empujó suavemente con ambas manos su cuerpo y Ron apartó sus brazos del mayor hasta quedar completamente separados. El mayor retrocedió unos pasos en lo que ambos se miraban con intensidad, ahora parecían encontrarse en una batalla de miradas, una que hacía a Ron arrepentirse por haber preguntado, más no era algo que iba a decir abiertamente.

— No. —contestó finalmente después de un incómodo silencio que se instaló entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Ron rápidamente ante esa respuesta. No era algo que le sorprendiera en realidad, era bastante predecible que Lucius le iba a negar el que tuviera una varita, pero no se iría sin sacarle, aunque sea un motivo; no importaba si era una mentira de su parte o no, lo único que necesitaba era saber el por qué para saber que iba a hacer después de eso. Al ver que Lucius no respondía, decidió empujar un poco más para llegar a la respuesta—. No solo respondas _porque no_ o, peor todavía, que soy-

— ¿No estás cómodo viviendo así? —preguntó Lucius interrumpiéndolo. Ron lo miró con cierta incredulidad.

— ¿Cómodo? ¿Es en-? —cortó al lanzar un bufido—. Necesito usar mi magia, Lucius.

— Has estado todo un año sin usarla. —informó Lucius firmemente—. No, no la necesitas-

— ¡Claro que la necesito! —interrumpió Ron mientras se planteaba con decisión en donde se encontraba parado—. ¿Qué sentirías tú en mi lugar? Usar magia toda tu vida y que llegue alguien y te la arrebate-

— Estás lleno de objetos mágicos.

— Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso. —dijo Ron derrotado y mostrándose ante Lucius como tal. Aún era posible que, si le enseñaba un lado lastimero, Lucius le gritara alguna razón lógica o, al menos, eso pensaba—. Soy un mago, ¿por qué tengo que vivir así?

— Sé que esa no es la verdadera razón por la que quieres una varita. —declaró—. ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

— Sí, ¿qué pasaría si vienen alguien por mí de nuevo aquí y no tengo con que defenderme? —preguntó Ron viéndolo angustiado. Esa había sido una de sus posibles respuestas ante los cuestionamientos que Lucius le pusiera. Aunque, en realidad, no estaba fingiendo del todo su angustia ante ese planteamiento. Honestamente, ese era uno de sus principales miedos desde que los mortífagos habían destrozado la habitación del mayor y expuesto abiertamente que lo estaba buscando a él.

Temía que pudiera alguien llegar a él y que no pudiera luchar para defenderse solo porque no podía hacer uso de la varita. O, para lo que él era peor, que no pudiera hacer nada para ayudar y defender a los Malfoy en algún ataque de ese estilo como había quedado. Ron no podía dejar que ninguno de esos dos escenarios fuera posible, no debía fallar más a su palabra y por eso quería prepararse como era debido, no era lo mismo entrenar para levitar objetos a hacer potentes explosiones y analizar su magnitud. Pero si Lucius no se lo permitía, entonces estaría limitado en todo sentido.

— Estoy yo para defenderte, te lo aseguré, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. —habló Lucius con su mirada fijamente en él. Por la postura que había adaptado, Ron se dio cuenta que no mentía, parecía darle seguridad en sus palabras y, para Ron, significaba mucho, pero tampoco era que dudara de él, de todos modos—. Aun así, no es algo que pasará.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —atacó Ron con otra pregunta, la misma angustia escuchándose en él—. Pasó una vez y me buscaban especialmente a mí, tuve suerte que fueron tan idiotas como para no abrir la puerta de tu closet, pero no tengo suerte más de dos veces-

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso, entiéndelo. —interrumpió Lucius. Ron distinguió la creciente molestia en su tono de voz. Flaqueó por un momento en si seguir con esa conversación, una discusión con él no estaba en sus planes, pero no había manera de echarse atrás y sabía que tenía que continuar por ese camino hasta que uno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer.

— ¿Cómo me voy a enfrentar a ellos si no tengo con qué pelear? ¿Con qué los podría ayudar?

— No ocupamos de ninguna ayuda, sabemos cómo tener una batalla contra ellos.

Ron pensó mejor como podría responder ante aquella declaración. Era cierto después de todo, nadie era mejor que ellos para saber cómo pelear contra personas que conocían perfectamente; sabían la manera en la que atacaban y las maldiciones que usaban, con eso era más que suficiente para llevar la delantera ante algún repentino ataque, incluso para él que peleó con ellos un sinfín de veces. El _modo operandi_ lo conocían de pies a cabeza. Pero se habían desviado totalmente del tema inicial.

Entonces supo lo que tenía que preguntar. Estaba seguro que la respuesta sería un rotundo _no_ , era claro que no pudo haber visto mal las palabras que Lucius le daba o las señales ante sus actos, no había manera de que haya juzgado mal todo aquello. Pero ahora necesitaba escucharlo por parte de Lucius; se sentiría demasiado lastimado si la respuesta no era la que él buscaba, el que el mayor le dijera que no tenía la suficiente confianza en él como para que no les hiciera algo lo iba a sentir como mil maldiciones propinadas a la vez.

— Después de todo lo que hemos pasado hasta el día de hoy, ¿piensas que podría hacerles algo si tengo una varita en mis manos? —preguntó herido. Por un segundo, Ron pudo ver la confusión en el rostro de Lucius antes de ser cambiado a uno de completa molestia.

— Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo piensas tal estupidez? —cuestionó Lucius irritado. Pero eso a Ron no le afectó, se había sentido aliviado de haber sido lo que esperaba escuchar y el haberse dado cuenta que no había malinterpretado absolutamente nada. 

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó con algo de desespero.

— Fue una de las órdenes que se te dio al llegar a esta casa. —siseó—. No puedes desobedecer, mucho menos pedir una varita. Yo no lo permito.

Ron lo miró sorprendido, lo hubiese visto boquiabierto de no ser porque logró contener esa reacción. Se había quedado totalmente en blanco, no tenía una debida respuesta a aquella declaración aún, a pesar, que ya se había planteado que Lucius podía responderle de esa manera. Lo tomó totalmente desprevenido el que manifestara algo como eso que lo dejó sin saber que decir, solamente fue consciente del nudo que se instaló en su estómago a tal grado de sentirse asfixiado por el mismo.

— Bien. —contestó finalmente una vez que salió de la impresión. No deseaba empeorar las cosas, sabía que si continuaban esa discusión no iban a terminar bien y él no era lo que estaba buscando. Había brindado su palabra y necesitaba cumplirla, no debía faltar a ella por no saber manejar este asunto. Así que, comenzó a acomodar lo poco que le faltaba con prisa, necesitaba pensar con claridad esa situación, por lo tanto, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes y alejarse de Lucius lo más posible.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Lucius con suavidad a sus espaldas. Volteó a verlo una vez que hubo terminado de guardar el último utensilio limpio dentro de sus respectivas gavetas, se cruzó de brazos esperando a que dijera algo más, pero al contemplar que Lucius no había dado ni un paso, negó con la cabeza.

Ron bufó descruzando sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta—. Me largo. Buenas noches, Señor Malfoy.

— _Ron._ —le llamó Lucius con prisa. Al escuchar como dijo su nombre, Ron estuvo a nada de detener sus pasos, esperando a continuar con la conversación con posible calma, más seguía sin saber que pensar o que podría decir sobre lo que Lucius le había dicho, entonces supo que no era buena idea quedarse. Una fuerza dentro de él le dijo que lo mejor era dejar eso para otro día, no iba a rendirse con facilidad e iba reanudar donde dejaron eso en algún otro momento, uno más oportuno. Ron decidió no detenerse entonces, al contrario, aumentó sus pasos al verse motivado, aún más, el salir de ahí con más rapidez.

» Yo no ordené que te fueras. —siguió Lucius con la misma prisa. Eso hizo que el nudo en su estómago se hiciera aún más pesado, dándose cuenta que no podía ceder, no esta vez, porque iba a hacerlo olvidar el _prohibido_ tema y no era algo que tenía que permitirse dejar pasar.

— Pues ve como este _sirviente_ toma la iniciativa. —Ron azotó la puerta de la cocina al salir, con la misma fuerza que utilizó al abrirla. Caminó a paso apresurado hacía las escaleras que lo llevarían a la habitación que a él le correspondía, una vez que llegó a ellas, comenzó a subirlas a zancadas.

Ron podía asegurar que era mentira lo que Lucius le había dicho, lo sabía, lo podía _sentir_ , pero eso no había evitado que el nudo en su estómago desapareciera para instalarse con fuerza en su garganta, logrando que sus ojos escocieran debido a las repentinas lágrimas que nublaron su vista y que sintiera un dolor el pecho que no terminó de comprender.

Lo único capaz de entender ante ese súbito dolor era que se hacía más y más aplastante conforme se acercaba más a la habitación y se dejaba envolver por la oscuridad que los pasillos ofrecían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avanzamos diez pasos para retroceder veinte, ¡ay, Lucius!, que cosas, que cosas con estos dos. Dejen a Ron hacer berrinches ;)
> 
> ¡Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	24. Capítulo XXIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Desde hace un tiempo atrás, Ron fue capaz de percatarse que los días pasaban con lentitud cuando la tristeza estaba presente, porque era como si liderara todo a su paso dando la sensación de que el reloj se hubiese detenido en algún segundo en particular. Sin embargo, igualmente se percató que no todo era tan malo dentro de la tristeza una vez que se entendía, logrando que de ese modo fuese todo más ameno; encontró que se pensaba con mejor claridad cuando se veía todo desde la perspectiva que la tristeza te regalaba, siendo razón a que los sentimientos tendían a ser más sinceros y nublaban con una cabal realidad.

Más no todo fue tan tratable al principio.

La tristeza a veces simplemente se entiende como eso. Su revés había comenzado aquel día que discutió con Lucius sobre el tema de la varita y Ron sintió _casi_ inmediatamente que, debido a su torpeza, había logrado poner cierta barrera entre ambos porque, si bien el mayor no estaba distante ni actuaba del todo diferente, si estaba tenso cuando estaba a su lado; la rigidez con la que Lucius lo había estado recibiendo desde ese día era tan notoria, como las primeras veces que comenzaron a interactuar alrededor uno de otro, que para Ron fue como haber tenido un retroceso en su aquella _relación_ que manejaban. No pudo evitar el sentirse abatido con él mismo, pensando en cómo había sido su culpa y buscando alguna manera para solucionar algo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había salido tan mal.

Estuvo tan sumergido en solamente pensamientos pesimistas por un par de días, pensares a los cuales, no les encontraba un fin y cansado de que lo estuviesen invadiendo y apagando sus días, él trató de encontrar algo positivo que, en momentos como esos, animara esos angustiosos días.

No le agradaba el ahogarse en pensamientos que no le servían de nada, por lo tanto, buscar todo lo posible por encontrar en lo que mantener ocupada su mente fue la mejor de sus ideas. Se terminó sorprendiendo de las pocas cosas que pudiera levantar verdaderamente su ánimo y le pareció curioso el que un número tan reducido de cosas le pudieran resultar agradables -o meramente soportables- cuando se encontraba en un estado tan afligido.

Recordó entonces que la buena comida y la compañía tendían a funcionar, el atascarse de comida mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de las personas que lo rodeaban ayudaba a que sus pesados pensamientos se fueran muy lejos de él. Aunque, esos elementos por separado funcionaban aún mejor, sobre todo, la agradable compañía; el estar manteniendo una conversación con alguien de su simpatía, ahuyentaba cualquier pena en la que estuviese sumergido, lo hacían sentirse con normalidad y como si nada estuviese sucediendo.

Para su suerte, Ron sabía que las cosas que lo pudieran distraer hasta que todo se volviese grato, estaban ahí, contaba con lo suficiente para estar brincando de un lado al otro rehuyendo de todo lo que hacía sus días pesados y que lograran, al finalizar el día, estuviese tan cansando como para caer sin dejarse guiar en la oscuridad de la noche por malos pensares. Pero aún con todo aquello, Ron estaba sintiéndose mal. Trató con desespero el hacer que funcionara, supo que no iba a dejar que se le notase algún cambio y realmente trató lo más que pudo. Sin embargo, no encontró palabras para describir lo frustrado que se encontró al no lograr que ninguna de esas cosas le auxiliaran ahora que las necesitó más que nunca y fue de tal manera que se sintió tan incómodo de no poder alejar, de ningún modo, su repentino malestar.

Por bastantes días consecutivos, estuvo seguro que era debido a la improvista depresión por el desastre que había sido el haber preguntado a Lucius sobre ese tema, que un nudo en su estómago se instalara tan fuertemente en él a tal grado de hacerle sentir al borde de las náuseas con cada paso que daba; un sudor frío lo atacaba cada que su visión se sentía borrosa debido a la basca sensación, únicamente logrando que aquel nudo no pudiera disiparse por completo o por nada.

Se sintió molesto con él mismo por dejar que algo así lo afectara tanto. Se sintió más que nada estúpido porque él todo el tiempo supo que así estaba destinado a suceder una vez que preguntara, sobre todo que supo todo el tiempo que ese fue un riesgo debido a correr por el solo hecho de preguntar algo como aquello. Él había imaginado hasta posibles respuestas y, en ellas, estaba la que le dio con tanta claridad, ya que, era algo que él sabía más que de sobra Lucius iba a decirle para hacerlo desistir. Pero lo que lo hizo de todo ese asunto aún más pesado fue que sabía era su culpa el haberle dado a Lucius tanto poder sobre él, de todos modos.

Fue hasta ese entonces que le basto para pensar todo con mejor claridad y darse cuenta que ese malestar no se debía a ese claro caos sino algo que fue tan obvio una vez lo iluminó. La realización un día lo golpeó con una simple palabra cuando se encontraba viendo a Lucius con falso disimulo: _perder_.

No estaba acostumbrado a perder. En ningún sentido. Sean cosas grandes o pequeñas, tangibles o intangibles, materiales o sentimentales, el solo perder se le hacía insoportable desde que tenía memoria. Sentirse mal por perder le resultó un sentimiento de egoísmo puro con anterioridad, ya que era pelear tanto por obtener algo propio para que al final no valiese la pena todo el esfuerzo. Eso había sido antes, pero hasta ese momento fue capaz de ver que no era egoísmo, sino el mismo sentido de pertenencia era el que hablaba ante ese sentir y lo que tan apegado se estuviera eso.

Ron entonces lo entendió. Comprendió perfectamente la razón de porque se sentía tan mal con que Lucius no quisiera ni considerar el darle una varita: no quería perderlos a ellos _también_.

Había perdido demasiado ya a lo largo de esa lucha, en cualquiera categoría que pudiese nombrar. Él sabía de sobra que perdió tanto, sobre todo personas que fueron importantes para él y no fue algo que tomó con ligereza. Seguía siendo incluso tan doloroso el pensar en todas sus pérdidas que el simple pensamiento de que más personas pudiesen sumarse a esa lista le era inaceptable; tenía una varita, _sí_ , pero el que pudiera _perder_ a las personas que habitaban en esa mansión sin que él pudiese hacer algo útil para defenderlos al no poder entrenar como debería y el que Lucius le diera la espalda con respecto al uso de una varita, era lo que le tenía tan revuelto el estómago.

No se sorprendió con ese pensamiento en realidad, porque recordó una declaración silenciosa que se hizo a él mismo cuando destrozaron la habitación de Lucius en su búsqueda. Permitirse tal cosa y dejar que la muerte los alcanzara no era viable, se habían vuelto tan importantes en su vida como para hacerlo preocuparse, de tal manera que no podía permitirse perderlos y si bien darse cuenta no aligeró su pena, si fue como sentir un ligero bálsamo entre todo su malestar.

Suspiró con cansancio cuando escuchó pasos apresurados a sus espaldas, puso las velas que traía entre sus manos en el lugar que las estaba acomodando con la intención de voltear y ver de quien se trataba, pero antes de que pudiera mover los pies, lo asustó el repentino movimiento de jaloneo que sintió en uno de sus brazos.

Sus ojos se posaron en la persona que lo estaba haciendo moverse y vio con más detalle que se trataba Draco y, al sentir cómo lo arrastraba junto con él, logró que se enojara rápidamente hasta sentir su cara arder de mismo coraje. Estuvo a nada de protestar cuando sintió como Draco apretó más el agarre bajo su brazo haciendo que solo lograra soltar un chillido de dolor.

— No sé qué idiotez hiciste esta vez, Weasley, pero lo vas a arreglar en este mismo instante. —habló Draco sin voltear a verlo. Iban casi corriendo hacía las escaleras y buscó en su memoria alguna explicación del repentino asalto a su persona, pero no logró entender que fue lo que pasó para que el menor se comportara de ese modo.

— ¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? —preguntó Ron confundido. Trató de moverse para zafarse de agarre en su brazo, pero el menor solo lo apretaba aún con más fuerza, lastimándolo. Se quejó en un bufido—. ¡Oye, suéltame!

— Algo le dijiste a mi padre para que estuviera así de molesto-

— ¡No fui yo! —lo interrumpió entre balbuceos mientras se maldecía mentalmente. Se desconcertó el que Draco hubiese notado algún cambio entre ellos, ya que el cambio no era tan notorio a ojos ajenos a menos que fueras demasiado observador, estaba seguro. 

— ¡¿Quién más si no?! ¡Estaba tranquilo hasta que-! —gruñó Draco irritado—. ¡Ya me tiene harto! ¡Todo le molesta últimamente!

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó mientras trataba de quitarle a Draco su mano de encima por segunda vez. Había llegado esta vez a las escaleras y las subían tan deprisa que estaba a nada de caerse de lleno contra los escalones.

— ¡Hace un momento me regañó por pasarle una pluma con magia! —gritó—. _¡Con magia!_ —repitió lo último dicho enfatizándolo con más claridad.

— Algo habrás hecho. —obvió Ron desesperado al darse cuenta a donde se dirigían. Draco lo estaba arrastrando directo hacía la oficina de Lucius, por el momento no le dejaba una buena espina ese suceso—. ¡Ese no es mi asunto!

— Un mago tan… como él, renegó por qué _diablos_ teníamos que usar magia para todo, hasta para hacer algo tan simple como pasar una pluma y que no nos íbamos a morir si dejábamos de usarla por unos minutos. —informó Draco entre dientes. Ron lo miró con incredulidad y dejó de luchar por unos segundos.

Ahora entendía el por qué Draco estuviera tan molesto. Era casi imperdonable el que Lucius tuviera el nervio de decir ese tipo de cosas cuando era una persona tan orgullosa con todo lo relacionado con lo mágico, su obsesión con la pureza de la magia hablaba por si sola; entonces, tal parecía que Draco había agotado su nula paciencia regañándolo por una situación en la Ron había envuelto a su padre.

— No puedo creerlo… —susurró Ron sin saber que decir al respecto. Era su culpa, pero no iba admitírselo a Draco por ningún motivo ni pedirle disculpas a él.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo adecuado para tratar de justificarse y explicarle por qué debía creer en que no era su culpa que Lucius estuviera comportándose raro, sintió a Draco zarandear su brazo con una fuerza que parecía se lo iba a sacar en cualquier segundo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!

Ron jaloneó su brazo hacía atrás en un intento de soltarse—. ¡Maldición! ¡Suéltame!

— ¡¿Le dijiste algo sobre nuestro asunto?!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Y no lo estés gritando, idiota! —Ron entró en pánico cuando divisó la puerta de aquella oficina a la que Draco lo llevaba—. ¡Que me sueltes, imbécil!

— Escúchame bien, idiota descerebrado, que no lo voy a volver a repetir. —susurró Draco una vez que paró a ambos delante de la puerta y sintió cierto alivio al momento en que el menor aflojo su agarre—. Vas a arreglar cualquier cosa que le hayas dicho o hecho, quieras o no.

— Pero yo-

— No te estoy preguntando. —siseó molesto—. Lo harás y más te vale que quede eso hoy.

Ron suspiró con resignación cuando Draco abrió la puerta de la oficina de un impulso. A ese punto, sabía que pelear ya no le servía de nada, así que se dejó guiar hasta el escritorio de Lucius, el cual se encontraba leyendo unos pergaminos con atención y no puso importancia a los pasos de ambos que retumbaban con fuerza.

Fue hasta que llegaron al escritorio, que Lucius volteó a verlos sin expresión. Draco lo soltó de un empujón, logrando que tuviera que agarrarse de la orilla de la madera con rapidez para no caer de rodillas.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó Ron en un grito bajo. El dolor en sus palmas se sintió de inmediato al haber golpeado directo con la gruesa madera, haciéndolo maldecir mientras pensaba en como si Draco se lo proponía podía ser violento sin esforzarse.

— Padre, traje a Ronald para que lo ayude en su búsqueda. —habló Draco con aire sereno, pero firme. Ron volteó hacía su dirección y lo miró de mala manera—. Astoria y yo estaremos tomando té en el balcón.

A Ron le hubiese gustado recordarle a Draco todas sus generaciones pasadas a base de insultos o molerlo a golpes hasta que los nudillos le quedasen rojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir una misera maldición cuando Draco ya había salido de la oficina.

— No dejes que Draco te trate de ese modo. —dijo Lucius en cuanto Draco cerró la puerta tras de él.

Ron soltó un bufido y encaró a Lucius—. ¿Cómo no me va a tratar así si salió de tu boca que podía hacerme lo que quisiera si no obedecía?

— ¿Lo has desobedecido?

— ¿Qué es lo que busca, Señor Malfoy? —preguntó desviando el tema, sabía que no tenía caso responder a algo como eso al no tener ninguna excusa que pudiera sonar convincente. Observó seriamente a Lucius mientras sobaba la palma de sus manos -una cada tanto- con sus pulgares.

— Nada.

Ron negó con la cabeza ante la seca respuesta del mayor. Caminó hacía una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio y se sentó sin despegar sus ojos de Lucius, quien también lo miraba con seriedad. Dejó en paz sus palmas y llevó su mano al brazo que Draco le había estado jaloneando para masajear el área mallugada, definitivamente iba a hacerle pagar al menor de los Malfoy en cuanto se lo volvierá a topar que eso iba a dejar su piel amoratada al día siguiente.

Aunque, una preocupación le invadió el cuerpo al pensar en que si Draco había notado más allá de aquel regaño que su padre le propinó; de ser así, eso quería decir que los había estado observando o poniendo atención hasta que fue suficiente como para ver entre los _sutiles_ cambios que podían situarse entre Lucius y él. Entonces debían ser más cuidadosos en un futuro, o al menos serlo él, si no quería que Draco se terminara enterando sobre lo que hacía con su padre, menos por minúsculos errores suyos.

Resopló al rememorar el motivo de porque estaba ahí.

— Lucius, mira, sé que estás molesto por lo que te pregunté hace un par de semanas… pero no tienes por qué regañar a-

— Sé que te irás. —interrumpió Lucius sonando con seguridad.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y el entrecejo fruncido para tratar de adivinar de que estaba hablando el mayor.

— Te irás en cuanto tengas en tu poder una varita que te responda.

Ron contuvo la respiración. De todas lo que había imaginado referente a lo que Lucius le podía decir, esa no fue una opción que meditó en lo más mínimo, ya que no lo creyó necesario. No imaginó que Lucius pensara que iba a irse en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, después de todo lo que han pasado y la manera en la que se han desenvuelto uno con el otro; y no solo entre ellos, sino también con el rostro de los habitantes en ese lugar.

Se preguntó entonces lo que sucedería al Lucius enterarse que tenía semanas con una varita en su posesión y lo único que había hecho era entrenar -a cómo podía- con pequeños hechizos a escondidas para ayudar en cualquier situación que lo requiriera; se enojaría, se alegría o se aliviaría de saber que no se fue huyendo como lo estaba prediciendo con tanta llaneza. Se sintió tan molesto de pronto y su corazón latió desbocado al sentirlo como una burla a todo el martirio que había estado sufriendo ese último tiempo y una total ofensa hacía su compañerismo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? —cuestionó una vez que pudo recuperar el habla tratando de no sonar tan afligido como se sentía.

Lucius sonrió de manera ladina—. No es algo que necesite certeza.

— Bueno… —Ron parpadeó un par de veces antes de continuar—. Pues te informo que me ofende que pienses de ese modo.

— Debería de ofenderte el no entender que no sobrevivirías ni un día allá afuera.

— No estoy diciendo que lo haría, pero de ser ese el caso… —cortó debido a la filosa mirada que Lucius le dedicó haciéndolo sentirse nervioso y exhaló todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron tratando de calmarse—. Lucius, sé cómo cuidarme solo. —afirmó—. He pasado por muchas cosas como para no saber cuidarme del tipo de personas que hay allá afuera.

— Justo eso es a lo que me refiero. —dijo Lucius apuntándolo—. No sabes lo que dices.

— Mírame y vuelve a decir que no sé lo que digo. —retó Ron con molestia mal contenida mientras señalaba su cuerpo—. Tú más que nadie ha visto mi cuerpo y sabes que las marcas en él revelan mi capacidad de sobrevivir por cuenta propia a las amenazas que se me pongan enfrente.

— Las cosas ya no son como las conocías, ¿qué es lo que no terminas de entender?

— No lo he visto tal cual, pero viví semanas bajo tortura constante y puedo darme una idea-

— Eso no fue _nada_ comparado a lo que verdaderamente está pasando. —dijo Lucius entre dientes.

— Dímelo entonces. —pidió rápidamente en un susurro, lo suficientemente audible para que Lucius fuera capaz de escucharlo—. Si nadie me dice nada, entonces ¿cómo voy a entenderlo?

— ¿Por qué luchas contra que te protejan? —preguntó Lucius con evidente molestia en su voz—. ¿Es tanto tu orgullo como para dejar que alguien como yo-?

— Espera, espera, espera —interrumpió Ron entre atropellos aquello que Lucius pensaba decirle—, ¿alguien como _tú_? —preguntó con asombro al no poder creer lo que escuchaba—. ¿Sigues pensando que hay _esa clase_ de enemistad entre tú y yo?

Ron no logró contener el jadeó sorprendido que salió desde el fondo de su garganta ni tampoco detener que el nudo en su estómago se formara. Esperaba que el silencio en el que Lucius había caído no fuera la respuesta a su pregunta, porque de tratarse de ese modo, ahora si iba a tener los suficientes motivos para sentirse totalmente decepcionado.

En realidad, no lo creía de ese modo ya, pero tenía la espina referente a que _todavía_ podía ser probable que él estuviese viendo cosas donde no las hay y sintiendo cosas por haber escuchado entre líneas cuando no había nada ahí, sin embargo, de eso a que Lucius aún lo viera como un _enemigo_ natural después de todo ese tiempo, era tan extremo que le parecía tan irreal. Era lo único que le faltaba. Sería el colmo de colmos, era justo lo que necesitaba para terminar de amargarle.

— No. —contestó Lucius después de unos tortuosos segundos. Ron lo miró fijamente a los ojos tratando de buscar algo que pudiera delatarlo y decirle que aquello era una mentira de su parte, pero sintió un alivio recorrerle por el pecho al solo ver honestidad en el mayor.

— Que bueno. —dijo firmemente mientras erguía su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla—. Porque de lo contrario ibas a terminar de ofenderme aún más-

— Deja el asunto de la varita. —habló Lucius al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla para después caminar hasta estar parado a un lado suyo.

Ron levantó la vista hacía su dirección y negó—. Lucius-

— Deja que yo… —pausó por un momento. Lucius tomó una de sus manos haciendo que se parara al empujarlo contra él, quedando frente a frente uno con el otro; de un solo movimiento, su mano quedó entrelazada con la del mayor—. Yo seré el que se encargue de todo está vez.

— ¿Y quién se encarga de ti? —preguntó angustiado apretando más el agarre entre sus manos—. Si algo llegase a pasar y no pudiera hacer nada para… —resopló al no lograr seguir siquiera con el pensamiento.

— Por eso, déjame cuidar de ti, Ron. —Lucius acarició, con su mano libre, una de sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos hasta terminar acunándola. Cerró brevemente sus ojos ante el suave contacto, disfrutando del mismo.

— ¿Estás tratando de manipularme? —preguntó Ron seriamente—. Disfrazas todo para que olvide el tema-

— Solo déjame protegerte.

Ron abrió sus ojos para verlo directamente, Lucius esperaba por una respuesta. Sabía que debía de buscar alguna manera de convérselo, tenía que llegar a convencer a Lucius sobre que lo mejor era que él también estuviese armado; no le agradaba el hecho de quedarse como _damisela en apuros_ , esperando a que lo rescatasen ni tampoco podía simplemente quedarse a rogar que no pasara nada. Tenía dos personas a las cuales les había dado su palabra, su protección, y otra a la que él había decidido proteger por su cuenta; no iba a poder tener a nadie a salvo si no entrenaba como era debido.

Sin embargo, Ron asintió.

Por el momento no había nada que hacer. Lo mejor que podía hacer, hasta entonces, era encontrar otras maneras o métodos para seguir como ese momento, tenía que continuar como pudiera, no iba a tener más cosas de las cuales lamentarse.

Suspiros repentinos era lo que se escuchaba ahora. Manos entrelazadas, manos que se cruzaban, que buscaban y encontraban. Caricias repartidas, proporcionando placer entre besos fugaces. Deseos que eran alcanzados, cumplidos, anhelados, para sentirse como en las mismas nubes. Más besos enmascarados de mordidas, que buscaban dejar huellas sobre la piel, en un arrebato de dejar evidencia sobre aquel acto, el cual había dejado de ser del todo furtivo. Bocas abiertas, donde solo había jadeos pidiendo más y más y más. Y ambos siguiendo el ritmo de sus acelerados corazones, corazones que no paraban de latir en sincronía, casi fundiéndose y chocando como si fuesen uno mismo.

Ron, al final, terminó sonriendo simultáneamente a que su malestar se disipaba.

Ya lo había sacrificado todo. Su familia, sus amigos, su libertad, todo su trabajo, _su_ vida entera. _Sí_ , había perdido muchas cosas.

Pero había algo que todavía no le era arrebatado.

 _Amor_ era aquello que le quedaba.

Y él definitivamente ya no iba a permitirse perder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pude dejar el drama por más tiempo, estos lo que necesitaban era todo menos eso. Draco tuvo que encargarse, súper agresivo, pero efectivo ;) Lucius sigue con los problemas de comunicación, paciencia que luego soltará la boca. ¡Les debo el smut/lemon!
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	25. Capítulo XXIV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Soñar despierto siempre le pareció tan natural.

Ron llegó a comprender, conforme la experiencia, que los deseos ante las carencias era lo que hablaba durante esos lapsos de esos _sueños_. Son sueños que te llegan desde pequeño y te acompañan a lo largo de la vida, modificándose de acuerdo a la etapa de vida en la que se estuviera, más seguían siendo los mismos. Era una manera de darse esperanza a un futuro mejor, te obligaban a trabajar duro para llegar a eso que te daba ilusión y optimismo; sueños disfrazados de futuro que invadían el alma para no irse, ya que una vez que eran planteados, marcaban fuertemente la conciencia y solamente se intensificaban con el pasar del tiempo.

Él recordaba perfectamente cada uno de sus sueños, sobre todo los más significativos. Los primeros claramente siendo a una edad muy temprana. Cuando se es un niño, los adultos tendían a asumir que la niñez era acompañada con la ignorancia y falta de observación siendo, en realidad, todo lo contrario. A él le gustó observar todo a su alrededor desde muy pequeño y él notó la escasez sufrida dentro de su familia cuando sus padres no querían hacerlo notar ante ellos, pero para él fue inevitable el que no notase las cosas que los demás niños tenían y preguntarse porque ellos no contaban con nada de eso; no se avergonzaba de su familia, se avergonzaba de la situación que vivía y la vergüenza que sentía debido a esa pobreza le fue tan grande por muchos años que, entonces, su primer sueño tomó forma: él sería rico cuando fuese adulto.

Al ser aún un niño, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, solo era conocedor de ese sueño en donde se visualizaba una vida en donde no tuviera que renegar por no tener nada propio, donde no tuviera que recibir todo de sus hermanos y, sobre todo, una donde pudiera comprarse todos los dulces del mundo. Pero no fue hasta que fue a Hogwarts que ese sueño tomó otra forma. Al ver a sus compañeros y compararse, se dio cuenta que para alcanzar su sueño tenía que buscar métodos para llegar a él porque no llegaría de la nada; concluyó entonces: tenía que ser el mejor mago. Él solo sabía que de ese modo iba a tener un excelente trabajo que le diera el suficiente dinero y debía de trabajar para que ese sueño se cumpliese.

En Hogwarts también llegó su sueño por la atención a su persona. Ron era el hijo barón más joven, era el mejor de seis hermanos, por lo que nunca recibió la atención que a él le hubiese gustado ni por parte de sus padres ni por parte de sus hermanos debido a que cada uno tenía asuntos que les correspondía hacer y lo dejaban a él de lado, incluso _Ginny_ se llevaba más atención que él al ser la única mujer Weasley en _generaciones_. Su primer sueño referente a eso se planteó una noche: tendría tantos amigos que no podría ni contarlos. Así iba a ser más seguro tener toda la atención para él solo sin tener que compartirla con nadie más.

Entonces, con el tiempo, se modificó. Tenía amigos, pero parecía que arrastró su mala racha hasta en Hogwarts, porque al tener amigos como Harry Potter o Hermione Granger, no lo hicieron más que sentirse tan excluido a veces. Uno el salvador del mundo mágico y una de las más listas de toda la escuela. Se sintió celoso cuando toda la atención se iba a sus dos mejores amigos todo el tiempo, sintió que solamente era la sombra de ellos dos, que le estaban haciendo un favor al hablarle y, por lo tanto, harto tuvo que cambiar sus sueños hacía otros rumbos: tendría los amigos justos y necesarios, pero trabajaría para ser sus iguales. Al ser sus iguales, los demás tendrían que voltear a verlo y tomarlo por fin en cuenta, tuvo todo el sentido del mundo.

Se visualizó de muchas maneras a lo largo de su adolescencia, pero el sueño que más le hacía suspirar y sentirse anhelante era: tener una familia propia. Su sueño se formó una vez que veía, y escuchaba, sobre el amor entre sus amigos y primero como eso; soñó primeramente con tener aquel amor del que tanto su madre le había hablado, un amor sincero solo para él y alguien con quien compartir sus dichas y desdichas de manera mutua hasta formar ese sueño que tanto deseaba.

Él soñaba con tener una familia grande, en una casa grande, con una pareja que lo amara y sin todas las carencias que había estado sufriendo él desde que tenía uso de razón. Ron podía quejarse de muchas cosas, pero nunca del amor. El haber visto el amor de sus padres, el que su madre le platicara sobre él, le hizo desear con tener todo eso algún día en su vida, junto con todo lo demás que había estado anhelando. Se sintió tan esperanzado, sobre todo, porque estaba trabajando muy duro en llegar a cumplir ese sueño.

Hasta que las cosas comenzaron a ir mal.

Todos sus sueños se tuvieron que ver modificados debido a que la muerte comenzó a respirarles en la nuca, buscándolos sin cesar y sin detenerse. Hubo noches que incluso platicó con los chicos sobre el frío de la muerte siguiéndoles sus pasos que parecía que los rodeaba todos los días con gracia, burlándose de ellos, al decirles que pronto iba a ir por cada uno. Fue hasta que su vida se vio convertida en una llena de peligros y adrenalina que tuvo que pausar todos sus sueños y soñar con algo que siempre dio por sentado: vivir. O sobrevivir para poder vivir, cual fuese el caso.

Para todos ellos, siempre fue una broma, una cruel broma de la cual se divertían diciéndose entre risas que podían no volver a verse las caras nunca más y que debían de vivir todo lo que les placiera y buscar todo de manera apresurada para no perderse de nada antes de morir en esa lucha. Por lo cual, sus sueños sobre el amor y la familia cambiaron a lo que los demás le dijeron y los transformó al vivir con intensidad. Él vivió esa rapidez. Con _Lavender_ había vivido un poco de ese amor aprisa que nunca lo dejó satisfecho ni feliz, fue incómodo y no salió como hubiese querido, nunca fue lo que tanto él buscó, pero en ese momento para él fue la mejor idea. Nadie le pudo decir realmente nada. Nadie lo juzgó, no tuvieron por qué. A fin de cuentas, era lo que ellos siempre decían.

Sin embargo, aún a pesar de todo eso, su sueño de querer una familia era fuerte y no se había ido por más que lo intentó alejar. Menos cuando veía a toda su familia junta. Las reuniones familiares eran lo mejor entre los Weasley, tan llenas de todas clases de emociones, pero la alegría siempre se sobreponía. No fue hasta en la boda de su hermano mayor, _Bill_ , fue que el desear por una familia le quedo más claro.

Siguió soñando a cuesta de todo.

Siguió soñando todo lo que podía cuando estuvo fuera en la búsqueda de aquello que ocupaban derrotar.

Siguió soñando, porque eso levantaba su esperanza en esos días.

Siguió soñando con una victoria, por más que la daba por sentada.

Siguió soñando a eso a dónde quería llegar.

Siguió soñando y soñando.

Entonces todo terminó. Una maldición que acabó con todo lo que tenía y más aquello con lo que pudo alguna vez soñar. En menos de un parpadeo todo se desmoronó. Y fue justo en ese momento que comenzó a soñar con los ojos cerrados.

No podía soñar despierto ahora, ya que dejó de soñar con un futuro. Ahora soñaba por medio de la añoranza, con aquello que extrañaba y no estaba, porque era cuando cerraba los ojos que podía ver todo lo que perdió. Si cerraba los ojos, los veía a todos y a cada uno. Si cerraba los ojos, todos estaban a su lado, sonriéndole. Si cerraba los ojos, escuchaba sus voces, hablando, riendo y contando historias de todo tipo. Si cerraba los ojos, él lograba ser feliz de nuevo y su corazón volvía a latir al ritmo de las risas que se sabía de memoria.

Había estado soñando con los ojos cerrados desde ese día.

Para él no tenía caso volver a sus sueños anhelantes si ya no iba a poder cumplir con ninguno de ellos, sería solo una pérdida de tiempo y lo único que hacía era amplificar su tormento. Lo mejor fue encerrar cada sueño bajo llave y solo mantener los ojos cerrados. Porque así no había nada a lo que temer, ni nada por lo cual sufrir.

Hasta que, por alguna razón, comenzó a escuchar una lejana voz que le susurraba al oído, una voz que le decía tantas cosas y nada a la vez, pero que lo obligó a abrir esos ojos azulados de nuevo.

— ¿Crees que me perdonen algún día? —preguntó al aire mientras miraba el techo fijamente, como si fuese la cosa más interesante de la habitación y pudiera ver las estrellas que en el cielo habitaban.

Estaba acostado al lado de él, juntos, pegados hombro con hombro, sintiendo como ambos desprendían ese cálido calor desde su cuerpo, tenían poco tiempo de haberse recuperado del encuentro que acababan de consumir, por lo que sus cuerpos aún estaban ardiendo en un cálido fuego. Sabía que no era un momento para preguntar algo como eso o tocar dicho tema, pero la pregunta había salido de sus labios sin que lo pensara, ya que todavía se encontraba un poco en las nubes y en cuanto la pensó, salió sin sentirla.

— ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Lucius en un susurro. Sintió como se removió un poco, también sintió su mirada penetrante sobre él, y por más que estuvo tentado a desviar su mirada a esos ojos que le hacían suspirar, continúo con su vista en el techo.

— Mi familia. —respondió con simpleza. Escuchó a Lucius suspirar, pero no respondió, surgiéndolos a ambos en el silencio y Ron no presionó.

Era algo en lo que había estado pensando últimamente. La misma pregunta rondaba por su cabeza sin que pudiera detenerla, aunque realmente no deseaba hacerlo al ser una pregunta inofensiva. No dolía como creyó que debía doler, incluso se terminó sorprendiendo con él mismo debido a este hecho; el que no doliera le debía decir que estaba avanzando, que seguía andando como si todo estuviera diluyéndose con el pasar de los días.

Aun así, buscaba el perdón de su familia.

Quería ser perdonado por el abandono.

Quería ser perdonado por no luchar por ellos.

Quería ser perdonado por no cumplir lo que prometió.

Quería ser perdonado por considerar a los Malfoy ahora parte de él.

Quería que lo perdonaran por tantas cosas que se perdía al enumerarlas, pero no iba a ser posible saberlo. Ron sabía que estaba buscando por un perdón que nunca iba a escuchar, no al menos si seguía con vida, y no pensaba llegar a esa respuesta por un tiempo muy largo si era posible, así que solo quedaba en aceptarla y fusionarla con él.

Sin embargo, tenía un motivo más fuerte por la que empezó a hacerse esa pregunta.

— No creo que tengan algo que perdonarte. —habló Lucius finalmente. Ron decidió voltear a verlo, se sintió estremecer cuando sus ojos fueron capaces de ver como esos orbes grises brillaban entre la oscuridad.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí. —contestó Lucius, aún sin apartar la mirada de él—. ¿Por qué te preguntas eso de todos modos?

— Porque yo creo que… —suspiró—. Lucius, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Nosotros… —pausó, pensando mejor su respuesta—, quiero decir, mi familia nunca perdonaría esto.

Lucius parpadeó un par de veces—. Bueno, lo importante es lo que pienses tú.

Ron no dijo nada, dándole la razón a lo dicho. Comprendía que realmente lo que importaba era solo su opinión y no la de su familia, por más que los amara, sabía perfectamente que no podía dejarse domar por la familia si la _felicidad_ estaba en otra parte. En varias ocasiones así lo demostró, puso a otros primero sobre los miembros de su familia cuando algo no le pareció justo. Pero ese no era el punto que quería tratar con Lucius exactamente.

— Sé que por tu culpa sucedieron muchas cosas. —susurró suavemente. Observó como Lucius fruncía totalmente el ceño mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba con rapidez.

— Yo nunca he matado a nadie, si es que a eso quieres llegar. —respondió duramente mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Ron suspiró, no dudaba de lo que Lucius le decía, si bien era un alivio el saber que no había sido capaz de dañar a alguien a tal grado de matarlo, no quitaba o le restaba culpabilidad por las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas.

— La muerte de Sirius fue tu culpa. —agregó Ron más suavemente, incorporándose él también del mismo modo—. No lo asesinaste, pero no te hace menos culpable.

— La _asquerosa_ de Bellatrix le lanzó la maldición. —se defendió con firmeza.

— Y ella también torturó a Hermione aquí en está mansión. —señaló—. Gracias a que _él_ gano es que me sucedió todo lo que me ha pasado y tú luchaste por ello. —volvió a señalar—. Trataste mal a mi padre un sinfín de veces, llegaron incluso hasta los golpes-

— ¿Todo esto es porque quieres reclamarme? —Lucius alzó una de sus cejas. Ron lo miró seriamente, pensando en lo predecible que el mayor llegaba a ser, se esperó totalmente esa reacción incluso sin haber pensado previamente en esa posible conversación—. ¿Quieres que te de libertad por dónde empezar exactamente? —terminó de preguntar Lucius totalmente molesto.

Ron rodó los ojos—. No te pongas a la defensiva, esa no es mi intención. Solo quiero que veas que, aunque por tus acciones sucedieron cosas malas-

— ¿Crees que no sé eso? ¿Crees que esas malas decisiones no me alcanzaron?

— Sucedieron cosas malas… —continuó con paciencia al ver el enojo de Lucius, no queriendo que se intensificara más—, pero dentro de lo malo siempre hay algo bueno.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó inmediatamente, relajando todo su cuerpo en el proceso. Ron agradeció que el enojo se fuera de Lucius así tan rápido como llegó, lo necesitaba sereno para poder decirle lo que tenía pensado y alterado podía que pasaran muchas cosas que no deseaba.

— La oscuridad siempre ocupa de la luz, así como de la luz ocupa de la oscuridad. Se subsiste de ese modo…. —Ron sacudió la cabeza al sentir que se desviaba del tema al que quería llegar—. Mira, lo que quiero decir es que el mal es necesario para hacer que nos demos cuenta que, por más que perdamos cosas, aún podemos encontrarnos.

— No entiendo a qué punto quieres llegar. —dijo Lucius confundido y Ron al ver su evidente confusión, trató de buscar la mejor manera en la que pudiera expresarse.

— Tengo la obligación de informarte que la gente que antes intentó protegerme, está muerta ahora. —puntualizó Ron.

— Sigo sin entender tu punto.

— La muerte está detrás de mí todo el tiempo.

— ¿Todo esto sigue siendo por lo de la varita? Yo te dije-

— No, no es por eso. —interrumpió Ron con ligero exaspero—. A lo que quiero llegar es que… sé que no van a perdonarme porque, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, no puedo dejar de sentirme así.

— ¿Sentirte así? —cuestionó Lucius con cierto desconcierto. Ese tono de voz, hizo que se planteara por unos momentos lo que estaba a punto de decir, estaba seguro que solo tenía dos opciones: podía echar todo a perder o todo podría salir todo bien. Aunque esperaba que fuera lo último, nunca lo sabría si no se arriesgaba a hablar.

— Siempre soñé con muchas cosas que se me fueron arrebatadas y lo que más soñaba era con el afecto, en tener una familia, algo que fuera mío. —dijo Ron después de un silencio, arrastrando cada una de las palabras—. Pero entonces todo salió mal.

— Lo siento. —susurró levemente. Desvió por unos segundos la mirada, haciendo que Ron se sintiera frustrado al no esperarse ese tipo de reacción debido a lo que le dijo.

— No, no entiendes. —dijo apresurado—. Lo soñé por tanto tiempo, que ahora… —bufó al ver que Lucius no había regresado su mirada a él—. Dime que no soy el único que lo siente, que no soy el único que también lo está anhelando.

Hubiera deseado no soltar eso así, pero sintió que sería la única manera. A fin de cuentas, era como se sentía, porque se dio cuenta que ya no deseaba cerrar los ojos para seguir soñando, tampoco quería soñar despierto más. Desde que había comenzado a escuchar aquella voz que le susurraba, fue como ver una luz detrás de sus párpados, donde figuras comenzaban a bailar tomando forma de sombras.

Entonces siguió esa voz y abrió los ojos. Fue hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en los de Lucius con más atención que la necesidad de soñar le pareció tan descabellada. Él ya no se sentía a gusto con los ojos cerrados, no tenía necesidad, porque si permanecía con los ojos cerrados entonces no podría verlo a él. Si permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no podría ser capaz de verlos a ambos agarrados de la mano. Si permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no podría ver esa sonrisa sutil con le decía un mal chiste o algo sin sentido. Si permanecía con los ojos cerrados, se perdería de todo lo que Lucius le ofrecía, porque él tenía que llegar a ello. Si permanecía con los ojos cerrados, estaba destinado a no poder ver su rostro, sus ojos, su largo cabello, su pálida piel, estaba destinado a no ver nada de él.

Entendió que necesitaba abrir sus ojos. De ahora en adelante, deseaba contemplar con los ojos abiertos. No quería soñar más. Todo eso con lo que alguna vez anheló, todo eso que su madre le platicó, todo eso que vio y deseó para él, todo eso ahora lo tenía justo enfrente. Lo había encontrado por fin.

— ¿Quieres decir que…? —Lucius posó sus ojos sobre él, pero ahora le miraba con asombro—. ¿Después de todo lo que somos?

Ron asintió—. Me dieron un mal trago al principio, pero… sí.

— ¿Ya no te importa esto? —preguntó Lucius mostrándole la Marca Tenebrosa. Ron la observó con detalle, observó esa tinta negra que manchaba la piel del mayor, contemplando a la serpiente enredada en el cráneo. Sin poder contenerse, llevó una de sus manos hacía dicha marca y, con uno de sus dedos, trazó la figura sintiendo como Lucius se estremecía bajo su delicado tacto.

— Por eso necesito saber que estamos haciendo. —Ron estuvo a punto de suplicar mientras negaba—. Si esto es algo real o no.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque siempre me dedique a soñar… solo ya no quiero hacerlo más, quiero que se haga realidad. —confesó con sinceridad viéndolo ahora fijamente a los ojos. Deseó con todo su ser que sus ojos pudieran transmitirle a Lucius todo lo que pensaba, sobre todo, lo que estaba sintiendo—. ¿Entonces tú también lo sientes?

Ron se encogió en su sitio al ver que Lucius no respondía y permanecía con una expresión totalmente seria. Pensó que había hablado de más o demasiado pronto y justo cuando iba a soltar el brazo de Lucius para rescatar un poco de su dignidad e irse, este movió su mano rápidamente y lo tomó de uno de sus brazos, jalándolo hacía él uniendo sus labios en un beso. Ron gimió sorprendido ante el apresurado gesto, pero lo devolvió rápidamente mientras Lucius lo atraía más hacía él, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Tembló al sentir la profundidad del beso y de cómo sus torsos desnudos chocaban contra sí.

— Eres demasiado joven. —susurró Lucius contra sus labios una vez que dejó de besarlo. Ron se desoriento un poco, pero trató de concentrarse en recuperar su respiración primero.

— ¿Eso es una molestia ahora? —preguntó con un tono de burla en su voz. Sonrió contra los labios de Lucius cuando el mayor comenzó a repartir rápidos besos sobre los suyos una y otra vez. 

— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo ha sido antes? —preguntó en el mismo tono que él había utilizado anteriormente.

Ron soltó una carcajeada mientras separaba para verlo al rostro—. Y yo pienso que eres un viejo, pero en realidad no me importa demasiado.

Lucius no respondió, en cambio, tomó una de sus manos y la posó sobre su pecho. Ron lo miró confundido, pero se percató del fuerte palpitar bajo su palma.

— Espero que termines de entenderlo ahora. —murmuró con suavidad mientras apretaba su mano sobre la suya, dándole como una caricia de cariño. Ron lo miró conmovido antes de cerrar brevemente los ojos. Al cerrar los ojos, Ron pudo ver el rostro de las personas que había perdido, sonriéndole tan ampliamente que todos sus nombres hacían eco en sus oídos. _Lo sentía_.

Hace poco tiempo, Ron soñó con la victoria, Voldemort se la arrebató. Ron soñó con vivir una vida libre, Voldemort quito toda libertad. Ron soñó con estar al lado de su familia hasta que la muerte los arropara en su naturalidad, Voldemort cruelmente se apoderó de la muerte y le arrancó a parte de su familia. Ron soñó convertirse en alguien, salir adelante, en tener una familia propia, Voldemort le arrancó ese futuro. Pero ya no lo iba a alcanzar.

Abrió sus ojos, mirando está vez a Lucius con decisión. Él sabrá enfrentar lo que vendrá en un futuro, algo en él vibraba al presentir que algo se venía y estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo el mal desde la raíz de ser necesario. Si la muerte estaba decidida a seguirlo y continuar dejando su frío aliento detrás de su nuca, ahora estaba decido a voltear hacia ella y retarla, iba a pelear por su nueva familia con todo lo que le quedara, con uñas y dientes. Recordaba la promesa que se hizo a él mismo, tomó más profundidad y sentido en el momento que se dio cuenta que consideraba a los Malfoy familia, más a Lucius -sobre todo a Lucius-, y era con lo que contaba, lo que tenía, de lo poco que le quedaba y estaba aferrados a ellos hasta que estuvieran a salvo.

Porque había encontrado más de lo que hubiese soñado. En su corazón, lo inalcanzable no tenía cavidad, y los sueños eran todo menos inalcanzables. Y el mundo giraba de nuevo, porque lo había conseguido, volvió a encontrarse, aunque ahora sin necesidad soñar más y dispuesto a pelear costara lo que le costara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin que se lo hubieran propuesto, esto es lo más cercano a un «Te quiero» por parte de ambos, aaaaah, que bonito, ¿no lo creen?
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	26. Capítulo XXV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Advertencia: Contenido +18
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo

Ron escuchaba al fuerte viento soplar.

A él no le fue sorprendente la manera en la que los días tendían por manejarse, mucho menos en como parecían irse frente a ellos, tan deprisa y sin mirar atrás, evaporándose en el aire y escapándoseles entre los dedos como si de un pestañeo se tratase. Eso se veía en cada minuto, en cada segundo, en cada luna cambiante, en cada alba que pasaba por la ventana, por eso no le era indiferente. En cambio, lo realmente sorprendente fue como los árboles tiñeron sus hojas de un amarilleo color sin un aviso previo, la manera en la que el pasto comenzó a crujir bajos sus pies cuando menos se lo esperó y el sentir tan repentino de nostalgia que en el ambiente se sintió.

Ese año, el otoño llegó sin anunciarse, tomándolos a todos tan desprevenidos que no hubo oportunidad de darle su merecida bienvenida como el año anterior; no hubo el momento de preparar la mansión para la bienllegada de la estación y esta se había llenado con esos reconocidos opacos tintes que acompañaban al otoño, muriendo a su paso los indicios de una primavera y un verano abrazadores. Y los vientos saludaron de una manera tan energética que parecían susurrar contra los árboles, dando la impresión que el mismo aire tenía por intención regalar secretos que el corazón ocultaba.

Él lo había sentido de esa forma.

Cada ocasión que salió al balcón durante un par de septenarios, y pudo escuchar el silbido del viento entre las hojas, sintió como si este le quisiera decir algo que él acallaba en sus adentros, como si en ese intenso bramar se pudiera escuchar eso que él mismo quería gritar, pero que retenía con tanto recelo en el fondo de su garganta. Se engañó a sí mismo cuando pensó que se trataba de su propia melancolía queriendo surgir y hablar por él, al ser una estación que se caracterizaba por instalar aquel sentimiento de morriña con más intensidad que nunca, se hizo a la idea de que eso se trataba, más su resistencia a dejarse llevar por ese camino de pena, no lo de permitieron caer como las frágiles hojas de los árboles al desprenderse.

Pero entonces, un inconfundible perfume picó en sus fosas nasales uno de esos días que el viento rugía con entusiasmo, haciendo que posara sus ojos en aquel rostro tranquilo que tanto ya conocía, sin embargo, no pudo evitar contemplar cada una de sus relajadas facciones delineando con sus azulados luceros cada una de ellas con cuidado y enternecido fervor y, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si siempre le pareció así de tranquilo, el viento dejó de contenerse y sopló con más pasión que tuvo que dedicarse a escucharlo con más fuerza y atención, percibiendo por fin aquello que le susurraba con tanto vigor.

Vibraron un par de palabras en sus oídos de una manera tan natural, casi tan natural como la misma magia bailaba por su cuerpo, arrancándole una sonrisa cómplice y un mudo asentimiento.

Su corazón latió a la misma fuerza con la que el viento insuflaba ese delatador sentimiento y el piso tembló bajo sus pies. Aunque, más que afligirle, le pareció curioso, porque él creyó que no había nada que expresar. No había nada que decir ni nada que confesar. No lo había visto necesario al creer que todo había sido dicho aquella inolvidable noche, él lo supo aún sin la obligación de decirlo con formalidad, se manifestó esa noche que sus manos se habían entrelazado sobre ese pálido pecho para sentir el palpitar de aquel corazón que, Ron había dado por sentado, imaginó no fuera capaz de latir de ese modo.

Pero lo hacía.

Sus corazones sincronizaron cada palpitar haciéndolo algo entre ellos, algo suyo, tan íntimo y tan privado que, entre mismos latidos, se selló todo espacio sobre las dudas e inseguridades.

No tenía razones para cuestionarse si estaba en lo correcto o no. Una de las cosas que él aprendió fue que no había manera en la que los humanos no buscaran el _amor_. No era algo que se pudiese evitar, ya que las puertas de este estaban abiertas todo el tiempo, también para las personas menos indicadas, atiborrando con su dicha hasta que no hubiera forma de dejarlo pasar. Pero encontrarlo era difícil, más cuando había fuertes conflictos interponiéndose y, entre la confusión, se tardaba en abrazar esa dicha.

Sin embargo, con paciencia llegaba, y era algo que no se veía todos los días, porque cuando llegaba, llegaba sin importar nombres ni apellidos, en realidad, entraba sin preguntar y sin anunciarse; únicamente haciéndose notar cuando lo sentías agitarse alrededor, danzando mientras se celebraba en tranquilidad, en carcajadas, en ruidos, en peleas, en _momentos_ que rebosaban en la vida.

Por eso, aceptó lo que viento le reveló en ese mismo momento.

Aceptó el mismo sentimiento sin problema alguno y sin pensarlo demasiado. No tenía caso, no cuando le gustaba, no cuando lo disfrutaba, no cuando había dejado de sentirse culpable, no ahora que encontró la _tranquilidad_ que necesitaba. Admitía que dejar de luchar ante aquel gozo sentir y reconocerlo solo fue parte del proceso, un proceso que la naturaleza se divirtió en adelantarle y que, aún con júbilo, le cantaba con sus pasionales silbidos.

No había parado. Continuaba escuchando aquel par de palabras, potentes, fuertes, como si quisiesen llegar a _él_ con urgencia y delatarlo en cada venteo, entonces recordó que alguien una vez dijo: « _hay un momento para todo y un tiempo para cada cosa*_ » y ese era uno de esos tiempos, uno que no tenía prisas ni impaciencia por _expresar_ esas palabras solo por el hecho de que podían esperar al ser solamente un complemento. Eso eran, un mero complemento de aquella confesión silenciosa, no algo con acucia justo como lo ventilaba ese torbellino que regalaba el otoño.

Entonces decidió hacer al viento su único confidente, el único conocedor de esas palabras que deseaban ser expulsadas a toda costa, pero por más que siguiera soplando con insistencia, buscaría el momento y tiempo indicados en los cuales pudiera decirlas. Gozaba del día a día, por lo que él decidiría cuando sería ese día, ahora tenía esa capacidad y la aprovecharía a su favor, solo tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para que todo continuara como antes de que atrapara esas palabras y las sintiera picando en su interior.

No obstante, estaba seguro que, hasta que ese día llegara, permanecería escuchando ese par de palabras flotando en el aire.

— _Ron_ … —susurró Lucius contra su piel, logrando que se estremeciera debido a lo profundo que sonó su voz entre todo ese silencio. Se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre Lucius, ambos desnudos todavía, casi fundidos como una sola persona por su previo encuentro y, aun así, el mayor se acercó aún más a él para recorrer, con su nariz, la piel que lograba tocar de su hombro y haciéndolo jadear al sentir a Lucius sostenerlo con más fuerza.

— Debería de irme. —logró decir Ron ante los resientes estímulos que Lucius le estaba proporcionando mientras pasaba sus manos por sus hombros y se removía con ligereza tratando de separarse del mayor—. En cualquier momento llegará tu hijo y podría entrar.

Lucius soltó un gruñido, dejando su recorrido para mirarlo directamente al rostro—. No lo hará, ¿a qué entraría aquí?

— No lo sé. —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. El matrimonio Malfoy habían salido hace unas horas a una celebración debido al treinta y uno de octubre, pero no había indagado más en ello, realmente no le interesó, únicamente se quedó con la información sobre dicha salida y que llegarían muy entrada la noche—. Podría entrar para avisarte que ya han llegado, tal vez.

— No se atrevería a hacerlo a esta hora de la noche. —dijo Lucius con simpleza logrando que Ron soltara una carcajada irónica ante la insinuación del _ligero_ temor que tenía Draco hacía su propio padre—. Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas, deberías de hablarle de nuevo.

Ron frunció el ceño por el comentario—. ¿Por qué lo haría?

— Ya nos tiene enfadados a todos en la mansión con tanto lagrimeo por tu _indiferencia_.

— ¿Indiferencia? —preguntó Ron con incredulidad—. Disculpa, pero es su culpa, ¿para qué me trataba así? ¡Tú viste como casi me saca el brazo! —bufó al recordar ese momento—. Era totalmente innecesario y no le hablaré hasta que se disculpe.

— Pero ya lo conoces. —Lucius negó—. Uno de los dos tendrá que darse por vencido.

— Pues será él.

Ron suspiró cuando Lucius lo tomó de la barbilla con una de sus manos y jaló delicadamente para poder besarlo por completo en los labios. Ron se inclinó aún más contra su cuerpo para poder profundizar el beso y Lucius ante su acción, presionó su lengua en sus labios arrancándole gemidos que eran acallados por la boca contraria, Ron se perdió totalmente cuando Lucius lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a empujarlo, moviéndose con apuro hasta quedar encima suyo esta vez, inmovilizándolo contra la cama.

— ¿Te he dicho que tus ojos lucen como zafiros cuando brillan entre la oscuridad? —murmuró Lucius cuando ambos se separaron por la falta de aire. Lucius lo contemplaba, sus ojos delineando todo su cuerpo con atención, sobre todo su rostro. Su mirada parecía perderse en cada línea y marca que este contenía, como si pudiera percibir la historia que estaba tras cada una.

— ¿De dónde salió eso? —preguntó extrañado entre balbuceos, sintiendo un hormigueó en sus mejillas debido al calor que sintió al sonrojarse por el repentino comentario. Lo tomó tan desprevenido que no pudo pensar en una mejor respuesta, menos cuando la mirada de Lucius estaba tan clavada en él haciendo que se pusiera nervioso—. ¿Quieres impresionarme ahora? Ya es demasiado tarde porque, por si se te ha pasado, ya me metiste a tu cama-

No terminó de hablar, fue silenciado por otro apasionado beso. Lucius no se detuvo en ningún momento haciendo que olvidara por completo la razón por la que quería salir de su habitación en primer lugar y, sobre todo, esos nervios que le dieron un fulminante cosquilleo en el estómago. Se sintió despertar nuevamente y tembló de deseo al momento que las manos de Lucius recorrieron sus brazos, pesando por todo su pecho para después irse por sus costados y finalizar acariciando sus caderas. Ron apretó las sábanas con sus manos cuando sintió una de las manos de Lucius viajar hasta su trasero, frotándolo, logrando que abriera las piernas con lentitud para darle más acceso.

Lucius pasó a lamer su cuello y gimió al momento que apoyó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, presionando en el proceso las crecientes erecciones de ambos, entonces envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del mayor para poder sostenerse con firmeza y lograr hacer fricción entre ambos cuerpos que su creciente deseo le aclamaba. Escuchó a Lucius jadear cuando comenzó a moverse, el aliento del mayor chocando contra su hombro hizo que sus manos se movieran hasta los platinados cabellos de Lucius, logrando hacer al mayor estremecerse bajo su tacto. El corazón de Ron soltó sobre su pecho.

— Quiero sentirte. —apenas terminó de decir Ron cuando Lucius ya estaba presionando su erección contra su entrada.

— ¿Me sientes? —preguntó Lucius con una sonrisa en los labios sin dejar de moverse, de tentarle. La llamarada en su cuerpo creció de manera súbita—. ¿Crees que necesites-?

— N-no. —negó Ron apresurado ante la pregunta que Lucius quiso formular, la había entendido perfectamente sin necesidad de que fuera terminada—. Ya lo-ya lo hiciste.

— Me gusta cuando estás tan impaciente por mí. —susurró Lucius con voz ronca, cargada de excitación. Envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, levantándolo aún más y empujándolo hacía él.

— Tómame —pidió Ron en un ruego disfrazado, mirándolo a los ojos. Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando Lucius se hundió por completo dentro de él sin miramientos.

Supo que susurró algo sin que se diera cuenta realmente cuando el dolor y el placer lo envolvieron al sentirlo palpitar dentro de él, estrechándolo con su dureza por segunda vez en esa noche, pero no fue capaz de escucharlo. Lucius soltó un gruñido al momento que él tiró de sus largos cabellos, provocando que se empujara firmemente dentro de su cuerpo sintiendo como Lucius era incapaz de contenerse al arremeter fuertes embestidas contra su él.

Lucius besaba y pasaba su lengua por toda la piel que pudiera alcanzar en esos momentos. Jadeó con fuerza cuando sintió el placer recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, destilando por cada poro de su ser, aferrándose a Lucius cada vez con más desespero y gritando por más; parecía no tener suficiente de ese calor y aceptaba gustoso el cómo su cuerpo era reclamado, amando la manera en la que ambos cuerpos se fusionaban una vez más, haciendo que sollozara fuertemente por el brío de cada embestida.

— No sabes lo que provocas en mí cuando ruegas de ese modo, _Ron_ … —siseó Lucius sin detenerse—, solo por mí y para mí.

 _Oh_ , Ron sí sabía lo que provocaba, por eso no contenía cada uno de sus ruegos, a veces soltándolos con más euforia que otros, por más que le avergonzara después. No contenía cuando placer que lo nublaba, desde el más minúsculo de sus cabellos hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies, no lograba medirse y se dejaba arropar por él dejando que guiara cada una de sus acciones con obscenidad.

Sintió como la parte baja de su estómago se tensaba con fuerza y, también, como su corazón latía con nervio en su pecho. Comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Lucius al mismo ritmo de las embestidas eran dadas, sentía su orgasmo tan cerca y la necesidad de correrse era tan grande que la desesperación comenzó a crecer dentro de él, abrumándolo ahora por completo, queriendo cada vez más y más.

» Di mi nombre. —continuó Lucius, pero esta vez golpeando más rápido dentro de él provocando que su orgasmo se acelerara aún más.

— ¡Lucius! —gritó en cuanto la orden fue dicha—. Estoy-, estoy-

No fue capaz de continuar con lo que iba a decir. Lucius tomó su erección entre con alguna de sus manos, bombeándola a la misma intensidad que sus embestidas, cortando todo sentido coherente que pudiera llegar a tener. Ambos cuerpos se movieron con más intensidad. Pero la fricción siendo demasiada para él, no pudo retener su orgasmo por más tiempo, aunque lo hubiese querido; se contrajo cuando este lo golpeó de pronto, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y los apretara con fuerza.

Los espasmos que sintió lo hicieron temblar, del mismo modo como sintió su semen caer sobre su estómago, caliente y espeso. Lucius lo acompañó segundos después, empujando con profundidad en su interior, tan profundo como se lo permitió su palpitante erección mientras se corría. Lucius dejó caer su cabeza, pegando su frente contra uno de sus hombros y Ron lo apretó más a su cuerpo.

Se sentía ido, desorientado, su única certeza era el sentir como Lucius se movía aún en su interior, bombeando con lentitud. Los jadeos cansados era lo único que se percibía ahora dentro de la habitación, ambos tratando de inhalar todo lo que sus pulmones les permitieran retener. Entonces se sobresaltó cuando escuchó al viento golpear con increíble potencia directo contra el ventanal, regresándolo de un golpe al mundo real.

Lucius comenzó a reír con cierta mofa. Se deslizó fuera de él al mismo tiempo que se apartaba lentamente, Ron lo soltó para darle más libertad de que se acostara a su lado, pero Lucius lo arropó entre sus brazos para no permitir una completa separación.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a un poco de aire? —preguntó Lucius en voz baja, apretando a Ron más fuerte contra él. Ron iba a contestar con un indignado « _no_ » que murió en su garganta antes de ser soltado al sentir un repentino sentimiento irracional debido a lo que el viento gritaba con suma energía.

— ¿No lo escuchas? —preguntó Ron en un susurró. Desvió su vista hacía el ventanal al seguir escuchando como el aire rugía, estremeciéndose por los árboles sonando al quebrajar sus ramas por la potencia de las ráfagas.

— ¿Escuchar qué? —cuestionó Lucius con extrañeza.

— _Lo_ que lo dice. —volvió a susurrar después de guardar silencio. Su corazón se había acelerado, entendió lo que la naturaleza trataba de decirle. Ese podía ser un buen momento para hablar con él, decirle aquello que exclamaba, pero solo de pensarlo lo puso el corazón tan frenético que las palabras quedaron atascadas, picando en su boca—. Escúchalo…

Quiso decir más, pero entonces se vio repentinas luces iluminando detrás de las cortinas que cubrían el ventanal, quitándole toda intención y haciendo que se extrañara ensordeciera totalmente los sonidos que afuera se producían. Escuchó un jadeó proveniente de Lucius y todo su cuerpo se tensó al escucharlo. La pregunta sobre qué era eso, murió en cuanto Lucius lo soltó para bajar rápidamente de la cama y comenzar a buscar su varita con desesperación, encontrándola en el suelo, entre todas sus ropas esparcidas.

Ron sintió los hechizos de limpieza golpear contra su cuerpo logrando que se incorporara por completo y, aun cuando su cuerpo protestó adolorido, salió de la cama también. El sentimiento de susto e inquietud terminaron de instalarse en él cuando Lucius caminó hacía él deprisa, con las prendas de ambos en las manos.

No entendía que era lo que pasaba tan de pronto. Pensamientos llenos de pánico comenzaron a invadirlo al seguir viendo como luces parpadeaban por el ventanal, imaginando entonces que algo había sucedido. Que a Draco y a Astoria les había pasado algo. O que a ellos les iba a pasar algo.

— Tienes que venir conmigo. —habló inquieto mientras le lanzaba sus ropas. Ron las tomó con la misma urgencia que Lucius irradiaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con pánico, observando como Lucius se vestía con la mayor rapidez que podía—. ¿Les pasó algo a Draco y Astoria? ¿Qué son esas luces?

Lucius lo tomó de los brazos, zarandeándolo un poco, antes de que continuara con sus todas las preguntas que surgían por segundo en su cabeza y terminara de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

— Urge que salgamos de aquí. Vamos, vístete. —ordenó viéndolo a los ojos. Fue hasta uno de sus cajones para sacar algo que guardo inmediatamente en su pantalón, después fue hasta el ventanal, corriendo las cortinas para observar hacía afuera. Levantó su varita mientras murmuraba, lo que creyó ser, el hechizo _lumos_ debido a que la punta de esta se iluminó. Las luces de afuera dejaron de llegar a la habitación—. De prisa.

Ron dejó de observarlo cuando Lucius ahora se movió hasta la puerta, abriéndola de golpe para después agarrarse su cabello en una desastrosa coleta. Él no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a vestirse de manera torpe, colocándose los pantalones entre brincos y la camisa sin abotonarla, dejó olvidado todo lo demás, solamente se terminó de colocar los zapatos y caminó junto a Lucius.

Iba a salir de la ese lugar sin pensar, pero Lucius lo detuvo de uno de sus brazos justo antes de que ambos salieran de la habitación.

— Tenemos que irnos con cuidado de no hacer ruido. —susurró contra su oído. Ron asintió al mismo tiempo que salieron casi corriendo por el pasillo.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras para bajarlas de puntas, entre zancadas silenciosas, mientras trataba de analizar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y eso le aterraba, intentó controlarse apretando sus puños, pero no funcionó. Solo podía pensar que estaban en peligro y que no tenía una manera de defenderse al estar desarmado y, entonces fue como una iluminación, se detuvo de golpe un piso antes de terminar de bajar.

— Necesito ir a mi habitación. —murmuró Ron lo más alto que pudo para que Lucius detuviera su apresurado andar. Supo que lo escuchó cuando volteó a verlo con incredulidad.

— No me jodas. —resopló agitado dirigido más para sí mismo que para él—. Claro que no. Tenemos que irnos, ya.

Ron negó desesperado—. No lo entiendes, Lucius. Necesitó ir ahí-

— No, Ron. —lo interrumpió con dureza—. ¿Qué puedes tener ahí que sea tan importante?

— Espérame aquí. En unos minutos te alcanzó.

Ron solamente logró dar un par de pasos queriendo irse, pero Lucius lo detuvo tomándolo de una de sus manos con fuerza. Miró exasperado hacía atrás, únicamente para percatarse de la sincera preocupación que el mayor tenía en su rostro, dejándolo sin aire. Lo jaló contra él y lo aprisionó en su pecho, siendo totalmente consciente ahora del temblor de su cuerpo debido a lo asustado y desesperado que se encontraba.

— Tengo que ponerte a salvo. —le susurró contra su cabello. Ron cerró sus ojos al sentir su aliento golpeando cerca de su frente, se apretó aún más al pecho de Lucius y su respiración se agitó al sentir como Lucius entrelazaba sus manos.

Pensó en lo que hubiera podido decir en otras circunstancias, en lo que hubiera hecho antes y no logró llegar a una respuesta; no la sabía, no la podía ni siquiera imaginar. Lo más probable es que lo hubiera besado hasta que todo su aliento se fuese en ello, pero lo único que pudo hacer ahora fue soltar un lastimero sollozó que estaba reteniendo desde hace unos minutos.

— ¿Y los demás? —preguntó apartándose de Lucius, encarándolo—. ¿Qué hay de Draco y Astoria? ¿Qué tal si vienen aquí? ¿Los elfos-?

— Ellos ya están esperándonos en otra parte. —cortó sus cuestionamientos. Sintió cierto alivio en su pecho ante dicha información, pero eso no significara que no estuvieran en peligro—. Tenemos que irnos.

Ron se resistía y sintió unas ganas arrebatadoras de llorar de pronto. Tenía que convencer a Lucius de que lo soltara, de que lo dejara ir por solo un momento, pensó hasta en olvidar lo que Draco le advirtió y decirle a que quería irse. No deseaba salir de la mansión sin _su_ varita, no quería estar indefenso ante lo que los estuviera esperando afuera, no podía fallar a su palabra, permitirse perderlos por ese error suyo sería cargar con más muertos de los que fuera capaz de soportar.

Sin embargo, toda determinación se fue al ver el rostro afligido de Lucius. Y por más que su mano se resistió, terminó cediendo. Si las urgencias por salir de ahí eran tan grandes como para que Lucius quebrara su imponente y seria fachada con él y se dejase ver tan abatido, eso lo único que le decía era que lo más importante era salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

Sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho por lo que iba a hacer. Sabía que se lamentaría después, pero no había más que hacer.

Entonces Ron asintió al mismo tiempo que pensaba en que tendría que buscar una manera de cómo sobrevivir a esa situación. Inmediatamente, y aún agarrados de la mano, ambos terminaron de bajar las escaleras más apurados que antes, corriendo con apuro hasta dirigirse a la primera salida que lograron divisar. Llegaron a la puerta de cristal que daba hacía los jardines.

Ron sintió el viento golpear directamente en su rostro cuando Lucius abrió la puerta y al salir de la mansión, el frío lo impactó, punzante, en toda la piel que tenía expuesta. No lograba ver nada más allá de sus narices, solamente escuchaba sus pasos gracias al pasto que se rompía debajo de ellos, haciendo un ruido espantoso. Supuso que se dirigían a las afueras del territorio de la mansión, estaba un poco impresionado de que Lucius se supiera el lugar andando totalmente a ciegas.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡Me vas a matar! —gritó sin poder contenerse al tropezarse con una piedra. Jaló a Lucius intentando detener su acelerado andar.

— Escucha. —exigió Lucius y se giró para -lo que imaginó- verlo al rostro, aunque fuese inútil y no pudiese verlo realmente—. Llegaremos hasta el bosque y correremos por unos quince minutos hasta que divisemos una cueva, desde ahí nos haré aparecer en otro lugar, pero necesito que me sigas el paso.

Ron no respondió. Agotamiento era lo que sentía, tanto físico como mental. La cabeza no le daba para más, en realidad, no podía pensar en algo sensato. Estaba completamente bloqueado. El frío viento de la madrugada arremetía sin reparos en su cuerpo, no pudiendo evitar controlar los escalofríos que envolvían todos sus sentidos. Logró sentir como Lucius soltó su mano y puso ambas en su cara, acercándolo a él hasta dejarle un casto beso en los labios.

— Sígueme el paso. —susurró apoyando su frente contra la suya. Aunque la varita aprisionada contra su mejilla se sentía helada, un calor lo inundó gracias la sensación de protección en esa pequeña acción y asintió un siseo, queriendo añadir algo más, pero no estaba seguro de que quería decirle.

— Lucius. —Ron lo llamó, separándose un poco—. _Si_ logramos llegar hasta donde dices, ¿me contarás todo lo que sucede?

— _Cuando_ lleguemos, lo haré. —volvió a tomar la mano que anteriormente los unía y la apretó con más fuerza que antes, transmitiéndole confianza—. Te lo prometo.

Observó como la punta de la varita de Lucius se iluminó y suspiró, no tenían más que decirse. Una parte del bosque logró brillar delante de ellos cuando Lucius dio media vuelta para dirigir la luz hacia él. De noche asustaba, imponía miedo al estar sumido en una oscuridad siniestra. Retuvo todo el aire en sus pulmones al contemplar el lugar, habían llegado demasiado rápido hasta ahí que ni cuenta se dio. Tensó su cuerpo y se dejó arrastrar por Lucius dentro de ese misterioso lugar, confiando en que llegaran a donde el mayor deseaba, vivos y juntos.

 _Juntos_.

Ron se aferró con más fuerza a Lucius. El viento aumentó a su alrededor cuando comenzaron a correr, envolviéndolo y haciéndolo sentir toda su pasional potencia, susurrándole de nuevo aquellas palabras, vibrando ahora por todo su cuerpo. 

_Ah_. _Ahí estaban_.

Las escuchaba de nuevo.

Se sintió estúpido por haber creído que tenía tiempo. La naturaleza era muy sabia, siempre llevaba la delantera, aunque se tratara de ellos, de personas. Y esa era la razón por la cual el viento le hizo darse cuenta de su propio sentir, para que luego no tuviera arrepentimientos por no decirlas cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Como ahora.

Escuchó con más poder y valor aquellas _dulces_ palabras bailar un susurró desde su interior y juró que, si sobrevivían, se las diría entre besos y lágrimas de sosiego. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Es pequeñísimo fragmento de un versículo de la Biblia. Eclesiastés 3, me parece.
> 
> ¿Ustedes nunca han sentido como la naturaleza les dice cosas? A veces, siento que me da todas las respuestas que necesito con solo ponerle atención y sé que no estoy loca, jajajaj. Pero bueno, no todo es tan dulce, ahora todos acaban de huir de la mansión y motivos tendrán.
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estarúa muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	27. Capítulo XXVI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Ron sentía que no estaban llegando a ningún lado.

Aún se encontraban corriendo. Habían avanzado bastante extensión de bosque, adentrándose cada vez más a la tenebrosidad que solo un lugar como ese podía albergar, y por más que avanzaban, no divisaba la cueva a la que Lucius se refirió. Había tanto a su alrededor, mucho menos eso, solamente podía ver sombras de grandes árboles y sentir las ramas secas rasgando sus ropas junto con la piel que podían alcanzar, haciéndolo sentir como diminutas almas siendo engullidas por una pesada negrura.

Comenzó a pensar que estaban perdidos, que Lucius se había desorientado. No era un pensamiento tan descabellado, parecía realmente que Lucius había perdido la noción del camino al estar envueltos en penumbra casi absoluta; al estar en un lugar como ese de noche, no ayudaba para nada en el sentido de la orientación, mucho menos si no se conocían a la perfección los territorios, era tan fácil perderse y sabía que entre más se adentraran, más había probabilidades de que algo les sucediera o les alcanzara. Y, ante tal pensamiento, fue como percibir todos los sonidos del bosque en un solo golpe: viento, pasto quebrajarse, silbidos, _animales_.

Jaló a Lucius de la mano que lo sostenía, buscando que parara esa desastrosa carrera en la que se encontraban. Pero no funcionó, Lucius lo ignoró totalmente. Quiso optar por gritarle, más estaba tan agitado que de su garganta únicamente había salido un quejido que fue opacado totalmente por el fuerte rugir de los árboles; entonces, completamente frustrado, comenzó a sacudir su mano para zafarse directamente del agarre.

Cuando logró soltarse, Ron se detuvo apoyando todo su cuerpo en un grande árbol que tenía a solo unos centímetros de él. El corazón le latía desbocado, lo sentía incluso latir en su garganta, también todo su cuerpo le pulsaba al ritmo frenético de sus latidos. Intentaba pasar saliva, pero no lo lograba, era como si no tuviese, estaba totalmente sofocado. Tenía que calmarse y recuperar el aire, así que se concentró en sus respiraciones mientras buscaba a Lucius con la mirada.

Lucius estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, agitado, sin aliento por haber corrido más minutos de los que el mayor tenía calculados o en mente. Pero, aunque su rostro seguía luciendo igual de afligido que cuando comenzaron con toda esa situación, sabía que no lo estaba. Su expresión corporal se lo decía. Estaba totalmente rígido, tenso, como si estuviese conteniendo todo aquello que pudiera estar sintiendo en circunstancias como esas, tratando de aparentar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban que todo estaba bajo control cuando, comprendía, no era así.

Se sintió mareado.

— Lucius —lo llamó entrecortado, justo en el momento que sintió que la garganta se le abría para poder hacerlo—, no puedo más. Llevamos corriendo más de los quince minutos, estoy seguro de eso. Si nos seguimos adentrando, podemos toparnos con animales enormes o criaturas que no nos darán una agradable bienvenida.

— Lo sé. —susurró Lucius intranquilo, cerrando los ojos con frustración.

A Ron no le gustaba lo que veía. El contemplar a alguien que siempre proclamó ser una persona _perfecta_ , en un estado tan desaliñado y desesperado, le hizo encogerse. Lucius no se mostraba así, no _era_ así. En ningún momento lo había visto de ese modo en todo lo que estuvo dentro de la mansión, ni en sus _peores_ arranques. No sabía que decir o que hacer para que poder darle su apoyo, simplemente no tenía nada adecuado con lo cual pudiera tranquilizarlo.

Pensó en guardar silencio, pero eso no era propio de él. Era algo insensible y él no se comportaba de ese modo. Sobre todo, cuando veía que alguien estaba alterado; porque, por ende, lo alteraba a él también y sabía perfectamente que al estar ambos en un estado de histeria, no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

— Podemos quedarnos aquí. —señaló tratando de sonar tranquilo—. Creo que esperar a que amanezca será lo más ideal.

— No podemos. —contestó Lucius firmemente mientras abría sus ojos y los posaba fijamente en su persona—. Necesitamos aparecernos en otro lugar.

— ¿Tiene que ser desde esa cueva? —preguntó mientras trataba de seguir regularizando su respiración—. ¿No podías hacerlo desde la mansión? ¿O desde aquí?

— Ese lugar es el más seguro. —explicó Lucius al mismo tiempo que soltaba todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, luciendo resignado ahora.

— Pero estamos perdidos. —razonó quedamente después de un silencioso momento, deseando no perturbar más al mayor—. Cuando amanezca podemos llegar a la cueva, en cuanto haya luz del día podrás orientarte de nuevo. 

— Puedo hacernos aparecer ahora.

— No. —Ron negó rápidamente—. Eso sí que no. Estás agotado-

— Ese no es ningún problema. —interrumpió Lucius, recuperando un poco de su postura arrogante.

Ron rodó los ojos. No era el mejor momento para que Lucius decidiera ser la persona presumida que ha sido toda su vida, él sabía lo complicado que era realizar el hechizo de aparición. No por nada se tenía que sacar hasta una licencia por parte de Ministerio, ese no era cualquier hechizo; aparte, Ron había sufrido incidentes que envolvían hacer mal ese hechizo en particular y, de solo recordarlo, aún podía sentir el dolor que le produjo esos percances.

No le sería nada grato volver a sufrir algo como eso y no tener como remediarlo.

— No. —volvió a negar soltando un bufido—. Podrás ser mayor que yo y tener toda la experiencia que quieras, pero no quiero que nos ocurra una _despartición_ * y la mitad de nuestros cuerpos se queden aquí solamente porque no puedes concentrarte bien en el lugar al momento de hacer el hechizo.

— ¿Me crees tan _débil_ como para que eso suceda? —preguntó molestado, viendo directamente, como si lo estuviese desafiando a que dijera lo contrario. Discutir no iba a llevarlos a nada, pero Ron no se iba a dejar intimidar por esa mirada, no se permitiría perder esa discusión y que terminarán en un desastre mayor únicamente por la terquedad de Lucius.

— En esas condiciones, sí. 

— ¿Cómo te atreves-?

— La enorme cicatriz que tengo en uno de mis brazos es gracias a eso, llegue hasta perder uñas de la mano —levantó su mano derecha, meneándola enfrente de ambos—, y créeme que no es nada _encantadora_ la sensación.

Lucius guardó silencio. Ron levantó un poco su mentón y decidió no continuar hablando, sintiéndose victorioso al imaginar que había hecho entrar en razón a Lucius rápidamente. Pero la sensación no le duro demasiado, se asustó cuando el viento sopló con tanto empuje que levanto varias hojas esparcidas en el suelo contra ellos, golpeándolos en el cuerpo.

Ron cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo debido al escalofrío que lo recorrió. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que la piel se le erizara por los gélidos aires, llegó hasta los débiles temblores debido a eso y pensó en si las madrugadas de otoño siempre habían sido así de heladas o solamente lo eran hasta ese momento, en el menos oportuno. Y todo su cuerpo comenzó a protestarle de pronto, no estaba seguro si fue por el repentino clima o por el agotamiento que sintió una vez que la adrenalina de la _salida_ empezó a menguar.

Recargó su espalda en el árbol y se deslizó con lentitud hasta quedar sentado sobre el amarillento pasto. Quejándose abiertamente al estarse estirando para buscar la posición más cómodamente posible que sus adoloridos músculos le permitieran en esas condiciones, quedándose quieto por fin cuando su cuerpo dejó de reclamar. Abrió los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro de total alivio.

Miró a su alrededor, hasta donde la luz que desprendía la varita de Lucius le permitía ver. Pero no era capaz de ver demasiado, ellos eran los que estaban parcialmente iluminados, logrando verse uno al otro; sin embargo, el resto solo era ver sombra tras sombra y, aunque trató de darles forma, estás se hacían cada vez menos agraciadas al tomar forma de _espantosas_ cosas que a su mente se le ocurrían. Pensó en los problemas que se meterían si llegase a parar ahí algún animal, sobre todo alguno rastrero, sus menos favoritos por mucho. Y sin querer, imaginó que _arañas_ llegaban hacía ellos para atacarlos, arrancándole un tremendo escalofrío desde la punta baja de su espalda. No queriendo pensar más en eso, posó su vista de nuevo en Lucius.

El mayor había apartado sus ojos de él, ahora miraba un punto hacía la nada y estaba envuelto en una tensa seriedad, tan concentrado, aparentemente pensando en alguna manera de salir de ese desafortunado contratiempo, le pareció enternecedor. Ron sintió un calor pasando por su pecho al imaginar que Lucius estaba tan ensimismado pensando en alguna manera de buscar una solución que los sacara a ambos de ahí y no tardó nada en perderse en eso. En ese momento, lo único que él podía ver era a Lucius, concentrándose en su figura, en el aroma que el mayor desprendía y que el viento le hacía llegar en cada airosa corriente.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al estar ahí, tendido, mirándolo.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraban sumergidos. Observó como Lucius relajó sus expresiones y regresó su atención a él.

— Con Draco y Astoria.

— Bueno… —vaciló Ron al no estar muy convencido con la respuesta que Lucius le dio—, ¿están a salvo?

— Sí.

Ron se sintió aliviado por esa respuesta más certera—. Entonces creo que pueden esperar hasta en la mañana. Amanecerá en unas pocas horas, sirve y descansamos un poco. Aunque quieras seguir, no puedo moverme ya.

Lucius soltó un protestar inentendible. Lo más seguro es que haya sido una maldición que no fue capaz de escuchar, aun así, caminó hasta donde se encontraba y se sentó a su lado desplomándose, perdiendo toda esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba muy bien. Ron quiso reír, pero se contuvo al no sentirlo apropiado. En cambio, prefirió relajarse por la calidez de su cuerpo. Ambos ahora compartían el mismo espacio y Ron, al sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Lucius, le llegó el sentimiento de confort y se arrastró, con un poco de dificultad, para pegarse más a él.

Se preguntó como Lucius lucía tan sereno, a pesar de todo. Él había perdido todas sus fuerzas. Fue una noche demasiado agitada desde antes de comenzar a correr, por lo que sus energías en ese preciso momento eran extintas. Estaba exhausto sin duda alguna, era hasta cierto punto impresionante el cómo seguía con los ojos abiertos y el que Lucius pareciera estar como si el cuerpo no reclamara por tan ajetreada noche, le resultó admirable.

— Al menos estamos lo suficiente lejos. —dijo Lucius, inspeccionando con la mirada el lugar—. No creo que alguien llegue hasta esta altura del bosque.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó viéndolo con preocupación—. ¿Había gente en la mansión?

— No lo sé. —resopló—. Puede que sí, puede que no… no vi a nadie y tampoco nadie nos vio o salió en lo que corrimos hasta aquí.

— Por eso querías que nos fuéramos sin hacer ruido… —razonó Ron para sí—. Pero se supone que tienen todo con hechizos, ¿cómo pudieron haberse metido?

Lucius no respondió, envolviéndolos a ambos a un silencio que solamente era interrumpido por los ruidos que habitaban en el bosque en una temporada como aquella. Se encogió un poco en su lugar, Ron se estaba debatiendo entre preguntar qué era lo que sucedía o no, Lucius le había prometido en decírselo, pero no estaba seguro que estando a la intemperie lograría que accediera a hablar con él. Pero la urgencia que lo invadió, al necesitar información sobre toda esa situación, era demasiada.

Él solo no podía pensar en alguna respuesta ante lo que estaba pasando. Varias razones, por las que pudieran estar en esa situación, pasaron por su cabeza. Unas menos alentadoras que otras. Más había una que podía ser la más coherente, la que más fuerte le sonaba, una que ya había pensado de algún modo u otro, pero no con la debida claridad y, aunque ya había estado preparándose para lo que pudiera ocurrir si pasase, nunca imaginó que pudiese pasar tan repentinamente.

Iban por ellos. 

A Ron lo querían para entregarlo.

A los Malfoy los querían muertos.

Un hecho inevitable el que los fueran a buscar. Fue solamente cuestión de tiempo para que algo así se desatara, por ese motivo el matrimonio había buscado la protección de adicional en alguien más y poder cuidarse entre todos las espaldas. No se habían querido a esperar a que llegaran a ellos, deseaban defenderse, aferrarse a la vida y se habían preparado para ello. Pero pensó en si él había estado dentro de esa ecuación todo el tiempo, si bien Draco le había dado el modo de defenderse, no había servido de nada todo el _secreto_.

Al haber dejado la varita en la mansión, lo único que estaba ocasionando era que cargaran con él. Por más que Lucius le dijera que podía protegerlos a ambos, sabía que traer a un desprotegido era una desventaja en caso de un enfrentamiento. No iba a poder ayudarlos bajo ninguna circunstancia. No era justo para ellos si continuaba con ellos de ese modo. Podía provocar que, lo que hubiesen planificado para ponerse a salvo, se fuera a la basura solamente porque lo tuvieran que cuidar a él por no tener como atacar.

Pensar en ello lo estaba sobrepasando.

Buscó una solución viable, alguna donde no tuviera que volver a sufrir en las garras de un desconocido. Sin embargo, lo mejor que podía pensar era que lo dejaran ahí para buscará algún refugio por su cuenta, o pudiera llegar a la mansión y buscar la manera de entrar a ella para recuperar la varita o simplemente quedarse a que lo alcanzaran y que lo llevasen con quien lo estuviese pidiendo. De cualquier modo, le daría libertad a los Malfoy para que continuaran con lo que tenían sin tener que andar arrastrando con él y abrumándose por tener que socorrerlo.

Era alguien fuerte. Había sobrevivido antes a diversos problemas, había sobrevivido una vez a la tortura, entonces podía hacerlo otra vez más o hasta donde pudiera aguantar.

— Si crees tú poder llegar a ellos, entonces hazlo. —habló Ron finalmente. Miró a Lucius con decisión ante sus palabras y trató de que sus ojos transmitieran la disposición que por su cuerpo estaba pasando. No iba a lamentarse ni culpar a nadie. Si tenía que quedarse y enfrentar lo que fuera, lo iba a hacer y la situación no iba a ganarle.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Lucius, viéndolo sin entender.

— Déjame atrás. —contestó con determinación—. Vete tú con ellos y-

— ¿Pero qué estupidez estás diciendo? —habló Lucius molesto, apretando más su varita en su mano mientras lo hacía—. Por supuesto que no, vendrás conmigo y eso no está en discusión.

— Lucius, solo estás cargando conmigo-

— Dije que no.

Ron desvió la mirada, indeciso. Se habían malogrado sus intenciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque le hubiese gustado seguir y tratar de convencerlo, realmente lo último que deseaba era hacer sentir a Lucius más fuera de sí de lo que ya estaba. Pero, aun intentando pensar si había alguna otra posibilidad, no era capaz de concebir otra opción que fuera factible, o aceptable, en la que pudieran tener todos una salida.

— Esto es un desastre. —susurró Ron al golpear su cabeza contra el árbol en total frustración. Sintió la mano de Lucius deslizarse y posarla sobre uno de sus muslos, acariciándola, como si quisiera transmitir todo en una suave caricia.

— Todo es un desastre. —Lucius asintió—. No es como imagine que sería.

La confesión le hizo cerrar los ojos. Sintió que esa oración llevaba acarreada el dolor, el arrepentimiento, el pesar y las sintió propias. En ese momento, fue como si cayeran con fuerza, haciendo que temblara el piso debajo de ellos y Ron se quedó sin que decir para darle consuelo. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle que malas decisiones los habían llevado hasta donde están ahora, pero que no todo era malo dentro de eso; él ya lo se lo había dicho, dentro de la oscuridad siempre hay algo de luz, y simplemente así tenían que pasar las cosas para poder encontrarse.

Solo pudo atinar a deshacer el abrazo en el que se había sumergido él mismo y llevar una de sus manos hasta donde Lucius había puesto la suya, para tomarla y apretarla con ligereza, esperando que con ese gesto pudiera decirle lo que su garganta se había negado a soltar.

» Están haciendo purgaciones. —continuó después de una corta pausa.

— ¿Purgaciones? —preguntó sin emoción, aunque estuviera pasmado por el hecho de que Lucius había decido hablar sobre la situación afuera—. ¿Qué clase de purgaciones? 

— Debes de imaginar a qué clase de purgaciones me refiero, _Ron_. —contestó Lucius del mismo modo.

Ron suspiró cansado—. Sí… supuse todo el tiempo que era peor a cuando tomó el Ministerio.

— Lo hacen como si nunca hubiesen querido hacerlo con esas libertades. —dijo irónicamente—. Están acabando con todo aquel ser mágico que se oponga al nuevo régimen del _Lord_ , sin distinción. Y ahí es donde vamos también todos aquellos que estuvimos en Azkaban.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Ron asombrado.

— Los que estuvimos en Azkaban somos seres inútiles que no pudimos servirle como se merece. —lanzó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. Le fallamos y tenemos que pagar por esas _fallas_.

Ron sintió como un temblor pasó por todo su cuerpo, el escalofrío fue tan grande que estaba seguro que Lucius fue capaz de percibirlo bajo su mano. Realmente no sabía de qué se sorprendía, tuvo mucho tiempo para imaginar todo tipo de escenarios en los cuales estuviera _sufriendo_ lo que fue parte de su mundo y lo que Lucius le acababa de revelar no estaba para nada lejano a lo que llegó a visualizar. Desde que había sucedido lo inesperado, no intentó ignorar lo que pudiese estar existiendo.

El terror había sido el lado victorioso.

No esperaba menos de un ser tan miserable como ese.

Lo único que si le sobrecogía era como estaba aniquilando a las personas que lo _siguieron_ para que lograra estar donde estaba en esos momentos. Solamente alguien como él podía ser tan desagradecido. No iba a negar que estaba teniendo diversas emociones, contrariándose, merecedores o no merecedores, y le estaba siendo difícil controlarla cada una de ellas y el silencio solo las aumentaba.

— ¿A ese grado se ha llegado? —preguntó amargamente—. ¿Draco participa en esas purgaciones?

— Draco no es y _nunca_ será un asesino. —dijo con certeza.

— Lo sé. —Ron asintió ante la confirmación—. Solo quería escucharlo de ti. Lo que no comprendo es ¿cómo es posible-?

— Sabía que, si te confesaba lo que sucedía, ibas a querer salir a pelear. —expresó Lucius interrumpiéndolo. Ron lo miró confundido por el repentino cambio de tema y el mayor le sonrió ladino—. No me veas de ese modo cuando sabes que es cierto.

— No sé qué quieres decir.

— Tu espíritu no te iba a permitir estar encerrado sin hacer nada. No ibas a estar tranquilo sabiendo que gente estaba muriendo y estabas dejando que sucediera.

La manera tan segura que esos ojos grises lo miraban y la confianza con la que Lucius habló le hizo difícil el querer hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Si negaba algo de lo que él mismo estaba seguro que haría, era estar queriendo envolverlos en una mentira, ya que no había manera de que negara algo que era verdad o, al menos, una verdad a medias. La diferencia radicaba en que él ahora estaba presto a luchar por más que solo ayudar a quienes los apoyaron en su momento, porque tenía _más_ por lo que continuar su lucha.

Había encontrado su motivo, su reanudación a una esperanza después de toda la tormenta. Era algo que no iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

» Menos sabiendo que tus hermanos están desaparecidos. —siguió y afianzó más el agarre de su muslo—. Ibas a salir corriendo a buscarlos-

— No voy a negar que lo haría justo eso —cortó lo que Lucius iba a decir. No deseaba hablar sobre ese tema en específico bajo esa situación, era una fibra sensible todavía y el no poder verlos le causaba conflicto; no necesitaba agregarle aún más a esa conversación por lo que sentirse angustiado—, pero no lo haría de ese modo porque-

— Lo sé. —dijo Lucius, buscando la manera de que sus manos quedaran fuertemente entrelazadas—. No te fuiste, después de todo. Me he dedicado a pensar en que no merecemos lo que tratas de hacer por nosotros, no cuando hicimos lo que hicimos.

Ron sintió una presión en el pecho, no supo asemejarla a otro sentimiento más allá de la compasión. Sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, debido a las lágrimas que deseaban formarse con garra. Le hubiese gustado lanzarse a sus brazos y quedarse de ese modo toda la noche, asegurándose que estaban bien así. Pero sabía que estaban en medio de una situación bastante complicada y tuvo que controlarse, tanto sus ganas de llorar como las de impulsarse a Lucius.

No era el lugar ni el momento indicados. Lo sabía más que nadie. Por eso, ya que amaneciera, y estuvieran bajo un techo, podrían compartir lo que su corazón anhelaba.

— Dicen por ahí que todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad. —le dijo Ron convencido.

Lucius acalló por unos segundos—. ¿Incluso personas como nosotros?

— No por ser _ustedes_ quiere decir que vaya a dejarlos, Lucius. Ya no. —confesó mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Lucius. Dio un apretón a la mano que sostenía la suya, transmitiéndole la seguridad de sus palabras—. Estoy aquí y no me iré a ningún lado.

— ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?

— ¿Me quieres aquí, contigo? —preguntó con atrevimiento. Le sorprendió que, aunque sintiera que se habían dicho lo que necesitaban, aún pudiera sentir cierto temor a una negativa de su parte.

— Sí. —susurró Lucius esa afirmación, pero tal susurro se escuchó tan fuerte en sus oídos que no pudo evitar sentirse dichoso y una débil sonrisa bailó en su rostro.

— Entonces aquí me quedaré.

Ron cerró los ojos. Se sintió tan relajado de pronto, fueron tantas emociones en un solo rato que pensó no iba a ser capaz de calmarse. Pero lo hizo, a tal grado que no tardó en quedarse dormido, sintiendo entre sueños como Lucius daba suaves caricias sobre su rostro junto con la manera en la que el viento los cobijaba a ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Cuando no se concentran bien en el lugar en el que los magos/brujas quieren aparecer, parte del cuerpo puede quedarse atrás. A Ron le pasó con su ceja, parte de su brazo y un par de uñas.
> 
> La situación con Voldy no es la mejor, los tiene huyendo a todos. Ron de pollito y Lucius sintiendo que no va a poder retenerlo, cuando ya lo tiene más que ganado:)
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	28. Capítulo XXVII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haber demorado en actualizar, pero cuando estaba a nada de subir este capítulo, lo leí a más detalle y como que algo no me terminó de convencer que prácticamente lo escribí todo de cero dos veces hasta que quedó por fin.
> 
> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

El dolor fue instantáneo.

Ron sintió punzadas por toda la espalda y sus costados una vez que despertó. Estaba todo entumecido. Gimió del dolor que le dio al tomar una bocanada de aire, fue como sentir un ardor dentro de su cuerpo y sus pulmones pareciesen lastimados. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero la luz de la mañana, que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles, lo hizo removerse inquieto, calándole los ojos con la claridad de un día iniciando. Pestañeó en repetidas ocasiones para que sus ojos dejaran de arder, pero no sirvió de nada, solamente logró que soltara lubricantes lágrimas.

Se desorientó cuando escuchó sonidos del exterior y se extrañó al sentir todo su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, tanteó con una de sus manos el terreno mientras que con la otra tallaba sus ojos para quitar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en estos. Los ruidos, más al sentir su cuerpo rodeado del largo pasto, le hicieron recordar de golpe que estaba en el bosque, huyendo junto con Lucius y entonces el pánico se apoderó de él sin meditar nada y más aún cuando, se supo, ya no estaba recargado en el hombro del mayor.

Maldijo mil y una veces el haberse quedado dormido en una situación como esa, el haberse descuidado y haber bajado la guardia de esa manera ante el peligro, era imperdonable. La garganta la sintió seca de repente, y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda antes de incorporarse de golpe, no importándole el mareo que le ocasionó, tampoco el dolor de su cuerpo ni el entumecimiento de sus piernas, mucho menos el que los ojos le ardieran hasta sentirlos calientes.

Parpadeó tantas veces como le fueron necesarias para adaptar sus ojos ante la luz enceguecedora y buscó a Lucius lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió. Pensó tantas cosas negativas en un solo segundo que el verlo a solo unos pasos de él, parado y dándole la espalda, fue un golpe de alivio tan grande que su pánico se disipó así tan rápido como llegó. Y le dejó la sensación de sentir su cuerpo ligero, perezoso, como debería sentirse el despertar de un tranquilo sueño.

Al parecer, Lucius no había escuchado sus movimientos torpes. No había volteado a verlo en ningún momento. Se preguntó en lo que debería estar pensando, ideando que debía ser algo con importancia para tenerlo tan en sí mismo, a tal punto de no percatarse e ignorar todos aquellos ruidos que había a su alrededor. Aunque, a la vez, Ron pudo imaginar que Lucius estaba en paz, tranquilo, viendo el paisaje, contemplando y sintiéndose cautivado por lo que la naturaleza era capaz de ofrecerles al son de una alborada en otoño.

Ron no pudo contener la sonrisa que le surgió ante ese último pensar, deseando que ojalá ese fuera su caso. Sigilosamente, comenzó a caminar hasta que llegó a él y pegó su frente contra su espalda, sintió que la espalda de Lucius estaba rígida y levantó una de sus manos para comprobar que sus hombros estaban tensos.

— Pensé que te habías ido. —le susurró Ron al separarse un poco de él, esperando que Lucius no captara la pequeña mentira en esa oración. Fue una de las cosas que pensó cuando el pánico despertó en su interior, pero en realidad había pensado en que, las personas que estaban detrás de ellos, los habían alcanzado.

El mismo miedo había hecho que en su cabeza se creará un escenario donde él, por estar dormido, no se había dado cuenta que los encontraron y de alguna manera se habían llevado a Lucius entre maña cautelosa para que no despertarse y quedara a su suerte sin cómo defenderse, siendo presa de las _bestias_ y criaturas que el bosque ocultaba, mientras que al mayor le hiciesen cantidad de cosas inimaginables al capturarlo _por fin_.

No podría confesarle eso, Lucius podría tomarlo como una tontería y atacar con que era _sin duda_ un mago poderoso y que la manera en la que ponía en cuestionamiento sus _capacidades_. Ron no lo discutiría, eso está claro. Una idea tan ideática no estaba ser discutida. No cabía duda que la irracionalidad era capaz de llenar al cerebro de ideas inciertas, probables, pero de lo más extremas.

— Dije que no lo haría. —contestó antes de darse la vuelta y arroparlo completamente entre sus brazos—. ¿Sigues sin confiar en mi palabra?

— No, nada de eso. —soltó un ligero bufido entre fastidiado y satisfecho, rodeando a Lucius en un abrazo correspondido. Ambos permaneciendo a una corta distancia, pero aun logrando verse fijamente a los ojos—. Pero me quedé dormido recargado en ti y me desperté tendido en el suelo y, bueno, ¿qué más podía pensar? Imaginé que me hiciste caso y te refugiaste.

— No me iría sin ti.

Ron no contestó, el fuerte hormigueo en su estómago se lo impidió y sintió como todo su rostro se puso caliente, llegando el calor hasta sus orejas. No se acostumbraba a la manera en la que Lucius tendía a declarar ciertas cosas con demasiada seriedad, lo abrumaba de la pena; el solo ver ese rostro serio, hablando con una total tranquilidad, lo tomaba tan desprevenido que podía con él. Se encogió para ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Lucius debido a la repentina vergüenza que le dejó aquella declaración e inhaló fuertemente aire para calmarse.

Diferentes aromas fueron los que pasaron por su nariz. Hojas secas, ramas, humedad, tierra, pero el que más pudo percibir fue el olor a hierba. Un aroma fresco y potente que Lucius desprendía, justo como debía nutrir el olfato en una serena mañana rodeados de arboleda. Sin embargo, todavía podía distinguir ese aroma entre cítrico y floral de su perfume*, _limón y lavanda_ , esencias que siempre lo acompañaban intensamente, más ahora eran cálidamente efluvios de los mismos; siendo sorprendente como, ni siquiera bajo esas condiciones, pudo desprenderlos de su cuerpo.

Ron se sintió reconfortado y, olvidándose de toda situación y del dolor de su cuerpo por unos instantes, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella combinación de armónicos olores.

— Debemos irnos. —susurró Lucius sobre su cabello. El cosquilleó que sintió lo hizo separarse, no sin antes respirar una vez más aquellos puros aromas para que quedaran resguardados en una nueva memoria.

— Sí. —asintió—. Necesitamos ducharnos y descansar. Y no sé tú, pero a mí me duele todo el cuerpo y también me exige alimento.

Lucius guardó silencio por un momento viéndolo directamente, haciéndolo sentir extrañado y un tanto confundido. Lucius parecía como si estuviera buscando la respuesta a algo en él o que él fuera quien lo iluminara referente a eso mismo. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si le sucedía algo cuando Lucius le ganó la palabra.

— Aún no iremos donde ellos. —informó firme—. Estuve pensándolo toda la noche y, al verte dormir, supe que lo mejor sería llevarte a otro lugar primero.

Ron lo miró con sorpresa—. ¿Me miraste _toda_ la noche dormir-? ¡Aguarda! ¿No dormiste ni un poco?

— No. —contestó después de vacilar con su respuesta.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Te vas a desmayar por falta de sueño! —sacudió la cabeza—. ¡¿Piensas transportarnos así?! —preguntó escandalizado—. ¿Es así de importante a dónde quieres que vayamos primero?

Lucius asintió—. Lo sabrás una vez que estemos ahí.

— ¿Es seguro a donde quieres llevarme?

— ¿Crees que sería lo bastante _idiota_ como para ponernos en riesgo?

— No lo sé… ¿piensas matarme o algo así? —preguntó suspicaz. Quiso que sonara más como una broma, pero no pudo evitar sonar en total desconfiado, anoche parecía que le urgía irse al lugar donde estaban Draco y Astoria y ahora quería ir a otro lugar primero, tenía razón de ser su sospecha.

— ¿Realmente eso es lo único que pasó por tu cabeza? —preguntó torciendo su gesto a uno molesto. Antes de que Lucius continuara con su monólogo lleno de enfado, Ron comenzó a negar frenéticamente con las manos.

— Era una broma, hombre —balbuceó torpemente. Suspiró al momento en que Lucius relajó su expresión de nuevo, aunque no parecía muy convencido—. ¿A dónde piensas llevarme antes? Porque creo que, con nuestras pintas, llamaremos mucho la atención.

Ninguno de los dos estaba en sus mejores apariencias. Claramente daban señales de haber estado corriendo y haber pasado la noche en el bosque; Lucius estaba completamente desaliñado, con las prendas justas para cubrir su cuerpo y su cabello enmarañado en una desastrosa coleta. Ron no estaba mejor. Él si tenía sus prendas a medio poner, su camisa se la abotonó en el transcurso de la noche de los primeros botones y sus pantalones con partículas de pasto y la humedad de la noche, no daban ninguna buena impresión. Se iban a evidenciar.

— No es necesario arreglarnos. —dijo Lucius—. En ese lugar no habrá personas que puedan vernos… estoy seguro que no habrá absolutamente nadie.

— ¿Entonces si piensas matarme? —murmuró nervioso. Lucius lo miró ceñudo, pero no le respondió y únicamente extendió su mano hasta tomarlo del brazo.

Repentinamente, sintió como si todo su cuerpo fuera aplastado, aprisionado, dejándolo sin aire. Lucius los había trasladado sin avisarle y, en menos de un pestañeo, ambos llegaron a lo que parecía ser una extensión del bosque; al ver todo tan similar, no supo diferenciar en si era otro lugar del mismo en donde anteriormente estaban o si era uno totalmente diferente. En ese momento era lo que menos le interesaba en realidad.

Estaba tratando de respirar continuamente, todo lo que sus adoloridos pulmones le permitieran, buscando reponerse de la súbita aparición. Incluso, comenzó a sentir un malestar tremendo. Posicionó su cuerpo de cuclillas y puso sus manos en las rodillas, deseando alejar el malestar. Pero no lo conseguía. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como eso, y aunque lo tenía desconcertado, lo atribuyó a que era lógico si había estado tenso todo el tiempo; el cuerpo ya le dolía de por sí y el haber sentido que era estrujado a tal grado de sofocarlo, solo se había intensificado con unas arrebatadoras náuseas.

— Me hubieras avisado. —quiso regañar, pero al hablar entrecortado, sonó como un simple jadeo. Volteó hacía Lucius para ver si se encontraba en sus mismas condiciones, más lo encontró parado frente a él totalmente normal, desprendiendo su típica aura altanera. Lo hizo sentirse débil e inexperto.

— Seguías con tus _absurdas_ insinuaciones que lo mejor fue actuar. —habló Lucius enojado. 

— Sí, pero- —fue interrumpido por una arcada. Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos en el momento que otra arcada lo invadió. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, pestañeó para alejarlas rápidamente y tragó saliva antes de hablar—. Creo que voy a vomitar.

Arqueó su espalda por el sobresalto que le dio al sentir agua fría resbalar por su nuca. Pero inmediatamente fue un cómo ponerse un bálsamo. Suspiró de alivio cuando el agua fría, que recorría ahora su espalda, mojaba zonas clave distrayéndolo de su malestar; aunque, por el nudo en su estómago, le fue difícil mencionarle un agradecimiento a Lucius por aligerar su molestia, más esperaba que sus suspiros de satisfacción y su cuerpo relajado fueran suficiente reconocimiento para el mayor.

— No me había visto a alguien que quisiera vomitar. —admitió Lucius mientras deshacía el encantamiento—. Que se quedaran sin aire, sí, pero esto… es interesante.

— Sí, bueno, de nada. —dijo Ron sarcásticamente. Una vez que la sensación ceso casi por completo, aspiró aire fuertemente antes de sacudir con una de sus manos la parte baja de su cabello retirando el agua que había estado mojando esa parte, del mismo modo que fue incorporándose mientras agitaba su camisa para secar su espalda mojada.

El viento le producía escalofríos. Todo se movía con la misma intensidad de los aires y, al sentirlo, le hizo inspeccionar con más detalle el lugar. No le cabía más duda, por los árboles frondosos que ahí había, sin duda seguía siendo un área boscosa. Definitivamente era extraño. Y aun cuando seguían estado totalmente desolados, sin personas en ninguna parte, justo como Lucius lo había dicho, no se sentía en peligro. Su instinto no se había encendido para huir en el momento que se requiriese; su parte coherente le decía que eso tal vez no debería darle tan buena espina, más sentía una insólita tranquilidad. 

Detuvo su vista en Lucius, esperando a que le diera respuestas sobre todo lo que estaba haciendo o lo que quería hacer con él. Sin embargo, este parecía estar reconociendo el lugar donde estaban parados haciendo que en él se instalara un ligero sentimiento de incertidumbre. 

— Lucius-

— Sígueme. —ordenó Lucius sin posibilidades a que iniciara con sus preguntas. Ron quiso protestar, pero al ver como Lucius se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre el alto pasto, decidió seguirlo al ganarle la curiosidad.

Observaba la espalda de Lucius mientras caminaban mientras seguía preguntándose a donde quería llevarlo. A él le gustaba saber lo que hacía, no era ningún fanático del misterio y que Lucius se pusiera de ese modo, sin soltar detalle de sus movimientos, le hacía sentir ciego, como si anduviera a la deriva. En realidad, estaba a la deriva. El lugar era completamente silencioso de cualquier evidencia humana, solo se escuchaban los sonidos que la naturaleza producía y por más que caminaban y caminaba, entre árboles y maleza, no llegaban a un lugar en específico. Entonces, comenzó a voltear de lado a lado, viendo si de ese modo podía encontrar alguna clase de señal. 

Hasta que miró algo que le llamó la atención.

A lo lejos, parecía ver piedras. De todos tamaños. Incluso, en el suelo que habían comenzado a pisar, había trozos tirados y enmarañados en el forraje. Pensó que tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, pero entre más avanzaban, más tomaban forma aquellas piedras en el suelo. Se sintió demasiado nervioso de pronto. Comenzó a caminar más de prisa para comprobar lo que veía y, en su campo de visión, pudo contemplar como el lugar se estaba convirtiendo en lo que parecía ser un cementerio. Pero no era uno bonito, ese lugar estaba abandonado en su totalidad.

Había lapidas y mausoleos por todas partes, unos más intactos que otros, pero todos cubiertos entre la suciedad, el moho y el césped que había crecido sin piedad, enredándose entre todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Se detuvo al ver _figuras humanas_ * rotas bajo sus pies. Su sorpresa crecía cada vez más, no sabía ni que pensar o que era lo que estaban haciendo en un lugar tan abandonado como ese, los motivos le eran indiferentes. No imaginaba que Lucius _verdaderamente_ le fuera a hacer daño, pero encontraba razones para las cuales Lucius lo quisiera ahí, le hubiese salido mejor abandonarlo a su suerte en el bosque y no tomarse _esas_ molestias. Se inclinó para tomar pequeño y regordete brazo entre sus manos.

— Lucius —lo llamó con voz temblorosa. Se maldijo mentalmente por sonar asustado, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder evitarlo y se estremeció al momento en que Lucius volteó a su dirección. Alzó una de sus cejas al ver lo que traía Ron agarrado en las manos, luciendo un tanto divertido. Carraspeó un poco—, si ibas a acabar conmigo, me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras en un lugar menos… cutre.

Lucius frunció el ceño—. Sigues con esas… —bufó—. Solo sígueme, ¿quieres? No me gusta estar aquí y todavía tenemos que atravesar este pedazo para llegar.

— Pero-

— Vamos.

No le dio tiempo para replicar, Lucius volvió a continuar con su andar. Se debatió el si seguirlo o no al mirar a donde se dirigía, parecía que ese era solo una pequeña parte del cementerio porque si seguían caminando por ese corto tramo, conducía al bosque de nuevo. Ron no supo si sonreírle, gritarle o correr de ahí hasta donde le dieran sus adoloridas piernas. No quería desconfiar de Lucius a ese punto, pero el estar rodeado de todas aquellas tumbas, le descompuso. Sobre todo, al ver que no pasaba _ni un alma_ por ese lugar desde hace muchos años.

Ron soltó el pedazo de mármol como si quemara, escuchando como hacía un ruido sordo al golpear contra el montón de hierba y tierra. Algo le susurraba que debía de confiar, que no debía de estar dudando de la palabra de Lucius cuando le había demostrado todo lo contrario, que no quería hacerle daño. Suspiró al ver que cada vez se alejaba más de él y decidió no seguir pensando en lo malo que pudiera pasar si lo acompañaba a donde sea que se dirigía.

Pensó en la singular calma que sintió antes de saber que estaban dentro de los territorios de un cementerio y entonces imaginó que probablemente era algo que debía de ver, no por nada se había pasado meditándolo en el resto de la noche y no por algo había sentido tranquilidad al estar ahí. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos, apresurados, pero teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con los trozos esparcidos y destrozados de las lápidas. Ocupaba alcanzar a Lucius y no perderlo de vista.

Al estar a una distancia prudente del mayor, paro con sus acelerados pasos y caminó con normalidad, contemplando como dejaban atrás ese lúgubre lugar. Le fue sorpresivo el cómo un sitio que se suponía estaba para recordar con cierta quietud a los seres que dejaron el mundo terrenal, podía lucir tan tétrico aún en plena luz del día. Aunque figuró que se debía a que estaba en ruinas. No sabía que sucedía con las aquellas almas que sí aceptaban la muerte, no quedándose como fantasmas, y sí iban más allá del _velo_ , pero al alcanzar a contemplar como unas lápidas tenían aún los nombres firmemente grabados en ellas, esperaba que las que estaban ahí enterradas no estuvieran molestas por estar en un completo abandono.

Sintió a una repentina melancolía. No lo había meditado antes, pero así era como la muerte se veía desde el olvido, terminando de morir por la soledad, porque ahí era cuando realmente se moría. El recuerdo era lo que mantenía vivos a toda persona pérdida, físicamente dejaban de estar, pero mientras se recordara iba a seguir con vida en los corazones de todas aquellas personas que en vida la rememoraban. Cada persona buscaba donde evocarlas, en cada vela encendida, en cada estrella, en cada luz, en cada canción, en cada lugar, en cada hechizo, en lo que fuese, porque era lo único que quedaba, memorias que conmemorar una y otra vez del ser amado.

Ron no había tenido ni siquiera oportunidad de despedirse, pero si él tuviera un lugar donde visitar a aquellos que se fueron, no los tendría de esa manera tan abandonada. Era muy cruel para lo que ofrecieron en vida, dejándolos como si no valieran solo por estar bajo tierra. Entonces, tuvo una repentina idea y, antes de terminar de alejarse y de adentrarse al bosque, trató de visualizar y memorizarse todo nombre que alcanzara a leer. Si los habían dejado en el olvido, él podría recordarlos, aunque deseaba conocer las historias de cada uno, eso no iba a ser ningún impedimento para su meta. Ya había pisado ese lugar y ahora los conocía, esperaba que se sintiera felices de tener a alguien que aún recordará sus nombres.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando Lucius se había detenido solo a unos cuantos pasos de haber pasado al área boscosa y chocó de lleno contra su espalda. Se tambaleó al momento que cruzar sus pies en un intento para no irse de espaldas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de caer, Lucius se dio vuelta y lo tomó del brazo jalándolo hacía él y reteniéndolo fuerte.

— Perdón. —se disculpó apenado al agarrar estabilidad de nuevo. Lucius lo miraba con una expresión que se asemejaba a la confusión.

— Ibas distraído. —obvio Lucius mientras lo soltaba.

— Sí. —Ron asintió—. No pude evitar pensar en unas cosas al ver este lugar tan abandonado.

— Este sitio está abandonado desde hace _casi_ treinta años. —confirmó Lucius. Ron entonces comprendió la razón de que ese lugar estuviera destruido y desolado.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Es el cementerio de _Nunhead_ * en Londres.

— ¿Un cementerio abandonado en Londres?

— Sí, fue lo que dije. —contestó Lucius al mismo tiempo que veía encima de su hombro.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí? —preguntó viéndolo con curiosidad.

— Pensaba traerte después… —admitió Lucius en un susurro, justo cuando sus ojos se posaron en él—, pero me di cuenta que era el mejor momento para hacerlo, no podías quedarte con eso más tiempo.

— ¿Con qué? —Ron cuestionó mirándolo ahora desconcertado—. ¿Qué sucede?

— Están a tu derecha. —Lucius apuntó con su varita al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

Extrañado, Ron volteó a la dirección que la varita señalaba, encontrándose un tramo de terreno limpio, con el pasto al ras y cuatro lápidas descansando al fondo, aunque un poco alejado del _camino_ , no era nada similar a lo que habían dejado atrás. Ese pedazo se miraba nuevo y cuidado. Se acercó con cierta cautela para poder apreciar mejor lo que estás lápidas tenían grabadas, se concentró por un momento en los pasos de Lucius que se escuchaban a sus espaldas hasta que se detuvo de golpe cuando logró leer las inscripciones.

Cuando entendió las siglas, leyó una y otra y otra vez cada una sin parar. Sus ojos iban y venían de una lápida a otra al no poder creer lo que estaba observando.

_PADRE  
A.W.  
1950-1998_

_MADRE  
M.W.  
1949-1998_

_HERMANO  
F.W.  
1978-1998_

_AMIGA-HERMANA_  
H.G.   
1979-1999

— Entonces, ¿estás son sus tumbas? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada debido al fuerte nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Su vista continuaba clavada en cada una de las lápidas.

— Sí, son ellos. —Lucius aseguró.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

— Buscaron un camposanto donde menos se los pudiera ocurrir buscar y encontrarlos para hacerles alguna clase de daño. El que tengan sus iniciales es parte de ello, incluso los _Muggles_ leen los números mal, para ellos fallecieron hace una centuria y se ven en los vestigios. —explicaba Lucius a su lado, pero él lo escuchaba tan distante, como un murmullo a la distancia que luchaba por ser escuchado—. Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos ver correctamente donde descansan.

— ¿Quiénes lo hicieron? —balbuceó entre su incredulidad—. ¿Cómo es que _tú_ sabías donde estaban? —apenas logró formular las preguntas, más que por curiosidad, las realizó por un mero consuelo. Sin embargo, el silencio fue suficiente para saber que Lucius no respondería a ninguna de ellas y él no insistió.

Después de haberse atormentado por pensar e imaginar en lo que pudo pasarles a los cuerpos de aquellos apreciados, creándose escenarios tan dolorosos de tal manera que entre pesadillas se preguntaba vez tras vez si seguían sufriendo, si lo odiaban, si lo perdonarían, si los volvería a ver, en donde estaban; después de tanto, ya estaba con ellos, le dieron la oportunidad de encontrarse.

 _Aquí están_.

El tacto frío de las lápidas daba evidencia que ese momento era real, que realmente estaban ahí. Se sintió sereno por primera vez con respecto a ellos, ahora entendía esa calma al haber pisado ese lugar, como si ellos supieran que estaba en aquel cementerio y le quisieran transmitir toda sensación de tranquilidad.

— _Mami_ , _papi_ … —Ron sollozó e inmediatamente resopló al querer aguantarse las ganas de llorar—, soy su hijo Ron. Vine a verlos, me trajeron a verlos a ustedes. —retrocedió un poco para poder ver las tumbas de su hermano y su mejor amiga—. Perdónenme que no pude ni hacer esto por ustedes, también por no haber venido en todo este tiempo, pero no lo sabía, yo- —su propio jadeó lo interrumpió.

Notó como las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por su rostro sin manera alguna de hacerlas parar y su cuerpo se encogió debido a los lamentos que no pudo retener en su garganta por más tiempo. Tuvo hincarse para recuperar el soporte y no caer, quedando a la altura de las lápidas. A pesar de que su vista se tornó borrosa por el llanto, las inscripciones continuaban viendo con total claridad para él y las siguió repasando hasta que perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que lo hizo.

» Saben que no los hubiera dejado solos si lo hubiera sabido. —continuó hablando entre gimoteos—. Jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero ya llegué. Estoy aquí y espero que me perdonen por abandonarlos.

— Ellos no piensan en eso. —susurró Lucius de repente. Ron volteó a su dirección al escuchar su voz y pudo observar que estaba a unos pasos de él ahora, aunque seguía plantado en el mismo sitio sin mover un solo músculo, su cabello era únicamente lo que se movía debido al viento que hacía—. Por el amor que te tuvieron, no podrían ni pensar en algo como eso.

Ron sorbió su nariz—. Eso espero realmente.

— Debes estar tranquilo porque eso es lo que hubieran querido. —añadió—. Ellos se fueron luchando para dejarles un mundo mejor y debes quedarte con eso en lugar de lamentarte pensando en cosas que ellos no harían.

— Sé que para ellos fue una muerte noble. —regresó su vista hacía las lápidas, sorbiendo de nuevo su nariz—. Estoy seguro. Nos protegieron hasta su último aliento, cada uno de ellos a su manera y es por eso que lo puedo asegurar. —suspiró al darse cuenta que su llanto había cesado—. Solo me hubiera gustado que se hubieran ido en otras circunstancias.

— Lo sé. —murmuró—. Esto fue uno de los motivos por las que traje aquí, les debías la despedida.

— _Pa_ , ojalá que estés escuchando —dijo sonriente mientras se tallaba sus ojos, limpiando las pocas lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos—, y que no me odies por esto. Mamá decía que a uno le llegaba sin avisar y sabes que ella nunca se equivocaba, ambos sabemos que era su rama. _Ma_ , tenlo a raya mientras tanto hasta que vuelva a verlos y pueda jalarme las orejas. Pero no tienen por qué alterarse, me trata bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un tono burlesco, o al menos eso intento, su voz ronca no le permitía hablar como deseaba.

— Supongo. —contestó Lucius dudoso y Ron lo vio de reojo.

— No le hagan caso. —rodó los ojos—. Sí lo hace, _me cuida_ , ¿quién lo diría? —vio la lápida de Hermione—. Tenías razón, chica lista, como siempre y no me sorprende. Todo el tiempo te dabas cuenta de las cosas antes que nosotros, ¿qué no? Pero, a pesar de todo lo que me dijiste, sé que sí gritarías al ver como hablamos Draco y yo. —dirigió su vista a la de su hermano mayor, Fred—. Pero debes de estarte retorciendo de la risa tú. Te juro que hasta soy capaz de escucharte, fastidioso.

Escuchó una carcajada de Lucius—. A veces me sorprende lo fácil que te repones.

— El atormentarse solo lo hace peor. —apartó su vista de aquellas piedras para, de ese modo, poder ver a Lucius—. Tú lo has dicho. No puedo seguir lamentándome, menos ahora que los he podido ver. —le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, una agradecida—. Por eso, te lo agradezco.

Lucius no respondió de momento, acortó la distancia que había entre ambos y le ofreció una de sus manos con la intención de que la tomara. Ron no tardó demasiado en tomarla y la apretó fuertemente cuando lo levantó del suelo.

— Cuando esto se tranquile, y si así lo deseas, podrás venir las veces que quieras. —dijo con sinceridad. Esos ojos grisáceos lo transmitían, destilaban completa honestidad que no había cavidad para la duda en aquellas palabras.

— Sí, no los voy a dejar solos otra vez. —dedicó una fugaz mirada a las lápidas, sintiendo como un peso sobre sus hombros lo soltaba. Definitivamente era lo que necesitaba para dejarlos ir, el poder despedirse propiamente de ellos y, aunque faltara su mejor amigo para tener a su familia completa, lo hizo sentirse ligero—. Creo que es hora de irnos, deben estarse preguntando porque no aparecemos todavía.

Lucius asintió—. Draco debe de estar histérico. Pero lo necesitabas.

— Tu hijo _es_ un histérico. —confirmó en modo de mofa. Deshizo el agarre de sus manos para después deslizarla hasta tomar a Lucius del brazo—. Entenderán que debo irme y que tenemos que irnos a…

— Iremos a _Castleton_ *, está dentro de Derbyshire, más específico en el distrito de High Peak. —reveló Lucius en un susurro—. Nosotros estaremos adentrados en el bosque. 

— ¿Conviviremos con Muggles? —curioseo.

— Por algo estaremos _adentrados_ en el bosque. —siseó mientras negaba. A Ron le pareció divertido como aún en esas situaciones, era posible que renegara a aquellas personas tan parecidas a ellos, pero que lo único que tenían diferente era la falta de magia.

— Ni hablar. —chasqueó la lengua fingiendo molestia—. Malas costumbres suyas.

— Es lo más seguro.

— Lo entiendo. —dijo entre dientes aun manteniendo su falsa fachada molesta. Apartó sus ojos de Lucius y los posó de nuevo a las tumbas—. _Ma_ , _Pa_ , en la primera oportunidad que tenga, vendré a verlos de nuevo y cuidaré muy bien este lugar. A Hermione le traeré las flores que tanto decía que le gustaban y a Fred… —vaciló entre una broma—, bueno, le ofrezco mi más sincera compañía.

— No estarán solos. —susurró Lucius llamando de nuevo su atención.

— Nunca pensé que te diría especialmente a ti algo como esto, pero… —pausó inhalando un poco de aire, le sonrió al mismo tiempo que afianzaba más el agarrare que tenía en su brazo—. Gracias, por todo… y lo digo en serio.

— Es momento de irnos a casa. —dijo Lucius después de que los invadió un agradable silencio.

 _A casa_.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera por aquella oración. Ron sintió un cálido calor recorrerle desde su estómago hasta terminar instalado en su pecho. Quiso llorar de nuevo, tuvo que sacudir su cabeza y carraspear ligeramente para reponerse y no hacerlo. Tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo lo habían dejado demasiado sensible y ese no era ningún motivo para abrazarse a los lloriqueos otra vez.

 _A casa_.

Podía soltar esas cadenas, ya no le molestarían ni le atormentarían. Finalmente había encontrado a la familia que había perdido, lo habían llevado hasta ahí y les había dado la despedida que tanto deseaba, _estaban ahí_ y tenían su lugar, uno a donde podría ir a verlos y cuidarlos. Se los debía. Eran su vida y lo que le quedaba de ellos, no importaba que ya no estuvieran, _estaban ahí_ y lo acompañarían en sus pensares, ahora tranquilos y llenos de gozo, a donde quiera que él fuera.

Porque ahora a él le tocaba irse a su lugar, a donde él pertenecía y debía de estar. Y mientras que ellos se quedarían descansando, él continuaría con su brillo, luchando para ya no tener más despedidas como esa, luchando por y al lado de los que aún estaban vivos, luchando contra lo que se avecinará.

 _Pero protegiendo su hogar_.

Sonrió conmovido y asintió antes de susurrar:

— Vamos a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 Use el perfume Blenheim Bouquet de la marca Penhaligon's para describir el aroma. Siento que Lucius usaría un perfume dedicado a la realeza, obvio; y este es un perfume que fue creado en 1902 y cuyo nombre lo tomaron del palacio de Blenheim, dedicándoselo al Duque de Marlborough. 
> 
> *2 Ron uso ese término para referirse a las figuras de mármol que hacen de ángeles y musas especialmente para los mausoleos o tumbas que en ese entonces se lo pudieran costear. Tomó el brazo de un ángelito en las manos, por eso lo de regordete.
> 
> *3 El cementerio de Nunhead fue consagrado en el año de 1840 en Londres y, es el menos popular, pero es uno de los «Magnificent Seven» de la época victoriana en Londres. Debido a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, por los bombardeos, este quedo en muy mal estado, siendo abandonado finalmente por ahí del año de 1970. Pero fue rehabilitado y reabierto al público en el año 2001, aunque ya no cuenta con servicios de enterrio. Es por eso que se me hizo lógico el que enterraran los cuerpos en un camposanto totalmente olvidado, a donde nadie se le ocurriría ir a terminarlos de matar.
> 
> *4 Castleton es una villa dentro del distrito de High Peak, esta está rodeado de montañas y bosque. Es más maleza que pueblo, rodeados de norte a sur de zona boscosa. Forma parte del territorio de Derbyshire. Mucha turístas los visitan por sus vistas y realizar actividades al aire libre.
> 
> ¡Por fin Ron supo donde andaban los Weasley que se le fueron y Hermione! ¿Quién piensan ustedes que les dio sepultura? Como para que Lucius supiera... que, por cierto, cómo ven que Lucius anda muy comprensivo, quiere quedar bien ;) Ron ya les había llorado mucho, lloró lo que debía de llorarles y pudo hablar con ellos para dejarlos ir por el lumbral.
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! 
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	29. Capítulo XXVIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo

Por entre los árboles, podía ver aquella casa; una casa demasiado grande para una familia tan pequeña, aunque a la vez demasiado pequeño a comparación de lo que esa familia estaba acostumbra. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, era un lugar quizás más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar, si el tiempo se hubiese dado para hacerlo.

Ron contemplaba atentamente la casa desde el lugar donde ambos seguían plantados después de haberse aparecido. No tenía noción exacta de que tan adentrados al bosque estaban, o si estaban a un simple límite del poblado de Castleton, más era capaz de asegurar que no había ninguna otra casa cercana a ellos; miraba hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban, pero todo alrededor era pura arboleda, el bosque pintaba todo el paisaje con árboles grandes y frondosos, a pesar de que ya habían tirado bastantes hojas que estaban fundiéndose en la tierra y formando una capa que llenaba de aquellos colores marrones, rojizos y opacos en los aleñados de todo el lugar.

La casa se miraba bastante austera por fuera. Contaba con una especie de jardín, aún con tantas hojas cubriendo el suelo, parecía que el pasto estaba al ras en torno al hogar dándole el espacio necesario de cruce a la entrada y poniendo un tipo de limitación entre el bosque y el sitio. La fachada de madera forraba totalmente la casa, por lo que estaba seguro que si se alejaban más, la casa desparecería de vista al estar oculta por su apariencia entre tanto árbol inmenso. No había decoraciones externas, excepto por dos faroles -uno a cada lado de la puerta principal- para encender algo de luz, pero con nada más que pudiera contrastar con el aspecto leño de la vivienda. Y tal veía que esa casa se dividía en dos plantas. Intentó adivinar cuantas habitaciones podría tener aquella residencia, pero se podría esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de los Malfoy, así que no lo sabría hasta que entrara a ella.

Estaba impresionado. No se había esperado nada, eso era definitivo, pero se había llevado una gran sorpresa con lo maravilloso que se miraba todo y, sobre todo, el que la casa estuviera rodeada por la misma naturaleza solo lo hacía más bello aún. Sinceramente, esa sencillez le gustaba. Llegaba hasta sentir una apacible tranquilidad, más de la que ya había experimentado y pensaba que tal vez no era lo más correcto tomando en cuenta todo la desesperación y dolor que había estado sintiendo todo ese tiempo, pero también del mismo modo había sentido la calma y felicidad que no entendía porque lo abrumaba tanto, de buena y mala manera.

Volteó a ver a Lucius, como si eso le fuese a dar una respuesta a algo que ya sabía, más aún no vocalizaba, pero se quedó sin aliento casi de inmediato. Todo ruido a su alrededor se apagó en ese instante, no veía ni escuchaba nada más que a él, de tal manera como si no existieran más que ellos dos en aquel bosque. Solo él y Lucius. Sensaciones cargadas con intensidad, danzaban por todo su cuerpo, la mirada de Lucius sobre él con esa misma intensidad que hasta le comenzó a costar respirar y se estremeció de tal manera que sentía que las rodillas le temblaban.

Sin dejarse de mirar, acortó la poca distancia que había entre ambos y tomó su mano para de esa manera, juntos, salir de entre el refugio que daba estar entre los aquellos árboles. Ron no comentó nada al respecto ni tampoco preguntó, sabía a donde lo estaba guiando, así que simplemente se dejó llevar hasta ese lugar. Por el momento solo eso fue suficiente para él que no reparó en pensar en alguna consecuencia por si eran vistos, no importándole en absoluto. Menos cuando la mano de Lucius estuvo aferrada a él en ese trayecto, apretándola y dándole cierto confort. Así, entrelazados, llegaron hasta detenerse enfrente de la puerta.

Como si se hubieran sincronizado, ambos se voltearon a ver directamente. Ron no pudo evitar sonreírle mientras un sentimiento cálido pasaba por su pecho al no ver vacilación de Lucius en sus acciones, entonces se animó a deshacer con suavidad el agarre que los unía y deslizó su mano para repartir una leve caricia por su brazo. Quiso que algo saliera de su garganta, lo que fuese, pero toda intención murió cuando la puerta frente a ellos se abrió de golpe.

Ron dejó de ver a Lucius y dirigió su vista a la entrada ante el jadeó sorprendido que escuchó.

— ¡Draco! —llamó en un grito Astoria desde la puerta.—. ¡Están aquí! ¡No les sucedió nada!

Escuchó pasos apresurados resonar fuertemente en el piso. Soltó el brazo de Lucius justo al mismo tiempo que Draco se asomó por atrás de Astoria, la cual le dio paso para que pudiera posicionarse a su lado, y se sintió un poco intimidado cuando Draco comenzó a verlos de arriba-abajo, moviendo su cabeza de una manera rápida como queriendo verificar que estuviesen en una sola pieza o quisiera atravesarlos con la mirada, no podía identificar la verdadera intención de Draco.

— ¿Qué _mierda_ les paso? —preguntó alterado y molesto. Después dirigió su vista detrás de ellos, observando rápidamente el terreno sobre sus espaldas—. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Nadie los siguió?

— No. —negó Lucius con voz calmada ante la alteración de su hijo—. Déjanos pasar primero y adentro hablamos.

Debido a la orden, la pareja se hizo a un lado sin rechistar, dándoles paso completo al salón principal. Al entrar, Ron escuchó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y observó el lugar rápidamente, dándose cuenta que el salón espacioso tenía la misma fachada de madera que tenía la casa por fuera y los muebles que ahí había decoraban el sitio de una manera muy rustica que iban totalmente a la intención de tener una casa dentro del bosque. La chimenea era bastante grande también y estaba situada frente a los sillones para brindar el calor necesario en la temporada invernal. Había varias puertas que dividían ese lugar, suponiendo que podían tratarse de algunas habitaciones y la cocina. El comedor, grande, se encontraba a solo unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban los sofás. Las escaleras que daban al segundo piso estaban al fondo del salón.

Pensaba en preguntar si podía sentarse en alguno de los sillones, no es que quisiera pedir permiso, pero estaba sucio al haber estado al exterior tanto tiempo que no deseaba ensuciar el pulcro sofá. Sin embargo, las ganas de simplemente hacerlo le estaban ganando, el cuerpo le seguía punzando del dolor y necesitaba recargarse en algo. Iba a abrir la boca cuando miró que Lucius caminó hasta quedar cerca de uno de los sofás, guardó su varita a la altura de su espalda dentro de su pantalón y se sentó sin meditarlo ni nada. Sabía que era probablemente _su_ casa por lo que no tenía que preguntar, pero estaba tan cansado que se sintió con la confianza de imitarlo y sentarse a su lado; claro está que a una distancia prudente del mayor.

Los huesos de su cuerpo le protestaron y agradecieron al mismo tiempo. No había reparado en lo que le dolía caminar y en lo que le podía doler doblarse para sentarse, pero el alivio que sintió en su cuerpo al estar bajo algo acolchonado lo compensó y fue un alivio tan inmenso que soltó un gemido satisfactorio desde el fondo de su garganta.

— Deben estar muy cansados, ¿gustan que les traiga un poco de té? —preguntó Astoria con amabilidad mientras caminaba hacía ellos. Quiso asentir, pero se detuvo al verla, entonces volteó a ver a Draco -que se había sentado frente a ellos- y simplemente no pudo.

Su estómago gruñía y tenía demasiada sed, por lo que el pensar que algo cayera en este era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar fuerzas y reponerse, pero se debatió el aceptar al ver las condiciones del matrimonio. Ellos también se notaban agotados; en sus rostros eran visibles esas ojeras de desvelo, marcadas en impresionantes tonos rojizos y amoratados en sus pálidas pieles que parecía como si no hubiesen dormido en toda la noche, realmente daban la impresión que si parpadeaban iban a caer presos en los brazos de Morfeo.

A Ron sencillamente le ganó la vergüenza. Igualmente, le dio remordimiento por haberse quedado fuera toda la noche cuando solamente hubiera podido convencer a Lucius de lo contrario y haberse aparecido con ellos en el momento que habían recuperado un poco de fuerza. Pero no fue su culpa el no haber visto al mayor en condiciones adecuadas para realizar una aparición y que justo no le hubiera parecido lo más correcto, más no negaba que pudo haber pensado en una solución mejor que pasar toda la noche afuera. Y si a eso se le sumaba que, al amanecer, no habían ido directamente con ellos y que se había tomado su tiempo dentro de aquel cementerio _hablando_ con su familia, aunque de eso no tenía el más mínimo remordimiento, si estaba consciente de que perdieron mucho tiempo.

— Yo no, Astoria, gracias. —negó Ron finalmente. Le dio una sonrisa a modo de disculpa—. ¿Ustedes están bien?

— Sí. —afirmó Draco pesadamente, la posición en la que estaba sentado reflejaba la manera tensa en la que hablaba—. ¿Qué acaso no nos ves, cegatón? Pero como siempre tú-

— Draco, deja eso. —regañó Lucius entre dientes. La interrupción de Lucius había dejado a Ron con un reclamo hacía Draco en la punta de la lengua, se limitó a verlo con reproche y con cierta satisfacción por el regaño de su progenitor—. Mejor siéntese Astoria y díganme que fue lo que sucedió.

Astoria obedeció inmediatamente a lo que Lucius había ordenado, sentándose a lado de su marido sin decir una palabra más. Draco tampoco dijo una sola palabra. Suspiró al pensar que no querían hablar con Lucius sobre ese tema con él presente, pero no deseaba irse; más que por el dolor de su cuerpo engarrotado, él también quería saber la razón de esa salida tan apresurada, sobre todo, que era todo lo que sucedía alrededor de esa familia.

Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que necesitaba responder para saber cómo actuar después, no podía quedarse solo observando con los brazos cruzados, por lo que ocupaban hablar con él quisieran o no. Ya estaba más que involucrado, era lo justo el discutir debidamente de la situación entre los cuatro. _O los siete_.

— ¿Dónde están los elfos? —preguntó Ron repentinamente, volteando a toda dirección asegurándose el no haberlos visto ahí dentro, pero nadie le respondió y al no verlos por ningún lugar, miró a Lucius molesto—. Me dijiste que estaban a salvo.

— No fue así. —contestó y volteó a verlo de reojo—. Lo que yo dije fue que nos estaban esperando en otra parte.

Ron jadeó indignado. Eso solo quería decir que Lucius le había _mentido_ para convencerlo de irse con él sin más cuestionamientos de por medio y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto ni tampoco lo que merecía que le dijera. Él sabía perfectamente con _quien_ estaba tratando, pero no hubiera imaginado que, después de lo que ha sucedido, Lucius fuera capaz de calumniar solamente para que le hiciese caso. _O sí_. Lo había visto sufrir por esa clase de cosas, lo había visto llorar, sabía lo que le afectaría una situación así, por eso creyó que entre ellos las cosas habían cambiado significativamente y realmente no sabía que le molestaba más.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños al imaginar que los elfos estaban todavía dentro de la mansión, en peligro evidente. Tal vez para ellos no fueran _seres_ importantes, pero para él lo eran; no importaba que no lo hubiese dicho como tal, lo demostraba en sus acciones hacía ellos y, estaba seguro, que toda esa familia lo había visto.

— Están aquí con nosotros, Ron. —informó Astoria tímidamente, rompiendo el silencio incómodo en el que se encontraban—. Están bien, solo están revisando el territorio, no deben de tardar mucho en llegar.

Cualquier protesta hacía Lucius, que Ron hubiese logrado maquinar, murió al escuchar la suave aclaración de Astoria. Le digirió una mirada irritada a Lucius antes de voltear con la chica y agradecerle silenciosamente, relajando todo su cuerpo de nuevo y pensando en lo bueno que era saber que no le había engañado, pero continuó molesto por haberle hecho creer lo contrario.

La presión revolvía todas las emociones. No era el mejor momento para estar guardando las apariencias.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué una huida tan repentina? —preguntó Ron con cierto temor, pero con más curiosidad que nada y, deseando, retomar el tema de conversación inicial.

Draco guardó silencio por un momento y lo miraba atentamente. Se removió con un poco de incomodidad en su sitio y leves punzadas de dolor pasaron por su cuerpo debido a esos pequeños movimientos. No se quejó, en cambio, miró a Draco con la misma intensidad esperando una respuesta de su parte. 

— Padre, tenía usted razón. —habló al final dirigiéndose a Lucius—. Nos tendieron una trampa.

— Yo les dije que esa _celebración_ era el pretexto perfecto.

— ¿Una trampa para qué? —cuestionó Ron sorprendido. Sin embargo, no lo estaba del todo, tenía una idea de porque les hubiesen tendido una trampa; los proclamados mortífagos ya les tenían saña desde antes de que ganaran y solo se había intensificado con su victoria. Si los deseaban cazar, era hasta cierto punto obvio el que aprovecharan, o inventaran una excusa, para poder tenerlos a su merced y con la guardia baja.

— ¿Para qué más? —Draco se carcajeó—. Ya debes de saber la situación en la que estamos parados, Weasley.

— Sé la falta de confianza hacía ustedes —contestó cansado—, pero ¿tener que llegar a esto? ¿A huir?

Draco resopló irritado—. Era eso o que nos mataran, ¿no hubieras hecho esto tú en nuestro lugar?

— Sí. —asintió decidido—. Pero aun así…

— ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que era una trampa? —preguntó Lucius llamando nuevamente la atención de su hijo y de su nuera, los cuales se vieron mutuamente, preocupados, por unos segundos.

— Descubrieron que Draco seguía teniendo contacto con Blaise. —contestó Astoria después de que repuso su postura seria.

— ¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado? —lanzó Lucius la pregunta estando totalmente molesto. No era necesario que Ron volteara a verlo para saber que el cuerpo del mayor se había tensado por completo.

— Lo vocearon antes de querer atacarnos. —habló Draco. Alcanzó a percibir un timbre temblante en su voz—. Bueno, en realidad…, tía Bellatrix fue la que lo canturreó a modo de burla. Todo parece indicar que no tuve el cuidado necesario y alguien me vio hablando con Blaise. —explicó poniéndose todavía más rígido—. Logramos huir a la mansión para avisarle como nos dijo, y como no llegaban, pensé que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde.

Ron torció su rostro en una mueca arrepentida al sentir todavía más culpa, en referencia a ese tema. Por lo que Draco le explicaba a su padre, ahora comprobaba que sí los habían preocupado con su ausencia de ellos que fue tan prolongada. Sin embargo, el haber escuchado el nombre de _Blaise_ le pareció extraño, más por el contexto en el que expresó Draco la situación que los envolvía.

— Draco —Lucius dijo su nombre entre dientes—, lo único que te pedí fue que, si seguías viéndote con ese muchacho, debías de hacerlo con todas las medidas que te enseñé.

— ¡Lo hice! —protestó Draco inmediatamente, alterado ante el tono amenazante de su padre—. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió, quién me vio o cómo lo hicieron. No lo entiendo, ¡se lo juro!

Estaba perdido. Dejó de escucharlos en el momento que se puso a pensar si podrían estar hablando de otra persona que, coincidentemente, tuviera el mismo nombre, pero lo descartó al parecerle demasiada casualidad. La única persona que era posible tener ese nombre, era aquella que ambos conocían. Y su confusión se debía al no entender -o encontrar- el motivo por el cual sería una sentencia segura el hablar con _Blaise Zabini_ porque, hasta donde recordaba, la Familia Zabini estaba del lado tenebroso, justo de ese lado del terror casi como todos los Slytherin. Incluso, había _reclamado_ a Hermione y fue con ellos donde falleció, entonces no debían de tener tan mala estima dentro de ese grupo al haberles permitido tal cosa.

Aunque cabía la posibilidad que solo hubiesen aceptado el darles a Hermione por el dinero. Si lo razonaba mejor, los Malfoy no contaban de la simpatía con su gente y, aún así, él había terminado en la mansión solo por el pago que eso representó, por lo tanto, dentro de esa coyuntura únicamente se le encontraba el beneficio económico sin tomar en cuenta la postura de quienes _pagaban_ por todos aquellos que estaban encerrados, jugando como transferencias.

Pero seguía sin quedarle clara la situación ni que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

— ¿Hablas de Blaise? —preguntó Ron para asegurarse, interrumpiendo la discusión que padre e hijo mantenían—. ¿Blaise Zabini?

Draco por un momento lo miró con confusión, pero después asintió—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué tendrían que terminarte de condenar por hablar con él? —cuestionó desconcertado—. ¿Qué no es parte de ustedes?

— A mí no me metas a la bolsa con todas esas sabandijas. —Draco apretó los dientes con fuerza, tensando la mandíbula—. Pero sí lo fue, Weasley.

— ¿Fue?

— Desde que asesinaron a Granger… —pausó vacilante. Ron se removió incómodo en su sitio—, huyó junto con su madre. No le iba a dar la espalda, él fue de las pocas personas que no me dio la espalda cuando mi familia fue condenada y dejada de lado por el _Lord_. Si él me apoyó, entonces yo también.

Ron observó a Draco más confundido que antes ante su explicación. Que Draco mostrara signos de lealtad hacía una persona le seguía resultado tan impresionante; al nunca haberlo visto en esa faceta noble, fiel, _amigo_ , le hizo imaginarse muchas cosas durante su tiempo en Hogwarts sobre él. Él siempre lo vio como alguien incapaz de brindar sentimientos tan nobles hacía alguien más que no fuese el mismo y que lo dijera abiertamente, demostrándolo además de todo, le dejaba un buen sabor de boca, dejándose ver que la guerra lo había cambiado y lo había hecho madurar respecto a ciertos temas. No terminaba de asombrarlo si era sincero.

No deteniéndose en esos pensares sino en lo más importante de toda esa enredosa conversación, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle por la falta de sentido en todo aquel embrollo e intentó lo más que pudo en atar cabos con toda la información con la que ya contaba, pero no lo lograba. Había un enorme hueco en toda la historia, uno que desconocía en su totalidad, y que creaba una brecha que no lo hacía alcanzar lo sensato.

Entonces, entre secretos y verdades a medias, fue que lo recordó.

Ron sintió como si le cayera un peso muerto sobre los hombros, dejándolo sin aire. Ese recuerdo en forma de sueño, o un sueño en forma de recuerdo, le invadió toda su mente, quemándole y ardiéndole en toda la piel de su cuerpo. _Oh, Merlín_. En ese momento lo percibió como una tortura y le atormentó con mil emociones al mismo tiempo que el odio a sí mismo se hizo tan potente debido a la rabia dirigida a su mente por jugar de esa manera con él. No obstante, pensó en lo lógico que era, entendiendo con más claridad la situación y preguntándose como no se lo cuestionó con anterioridad y el cómo pudo haberlo dejado pasar por alto.

— ¿Está huyendo porque lo descubrieron planeando algo con Hermione? —preguntó directamente a Draco sin reparos. Solo le bastó ese minúsculo segundo, en donde la cara de Draco cambió a una de total espanto, para confirmarlo.

Ahora comprendía porque Hermione le había dicho que se habían descuidado y que eso fue lo que terminó con su vida. Todo fue real. Realmente se lo había dicho frente a frente, y se descuidaron por estar armando planes para ayudar al lado que no les correspondía, estaba seguro de ello, y que por esa razón no los habían tratado mal cuando llegaron a sus grandes hogares; por eso todos los tratos habían sido decentes y de manera civilizada aún después de las diferencias de ideologías, desencadenando el haber llegado hasta ese momento exacto. _Era eso, era tan obvio_. Hermione al ser más lista que él, claro que se dio cuenta antes y quiso auxiliar al heredero Zabini con lo que estuvieran tramando Malfoy y él hasta que tuvo que dar su vida, sacrificándose, para salvaguardar a los que la habían ayudado en esos tiempos difíciles.

Caía en cuenta que debido a eso supieron lo que sucedió con el resto de su familia y pudieron darle la información; también por qué Lucius sabía dónde estaba enterrados, en un lugar secreto y abandonado. La idea de que tuvieran algún contacto con alguien de su lado que pudiera localizar a los demás o que hubiera sabido con anterioridad los paraderos, era sensato y congruente.

 _Oh_. Entender tantas cosas de golpe le estaba volviendo loco. Tantas cosas en un corto lapso de tiempo eran demasiado para Ron.

Pero ahora, que el matrimonio hubiera estado preocupado por la seguridad del otro, todo cobraba sentido después de eso, porque sabían que la situación se les iba a salir de las manos al haberlo visto desde el caso de Blaise. Esa podría ser la manera en la que estaban redimiéndose, ayudando a cuanto pudieran y estuviese en peligro, pero no tenía sentido. No lograba comprender esa última cuestión. El motivo por el que estuvieran arriesgando la vida por sus contrarios no lo entendía, no tenía caso cuando la cacería estaba en su máximo esplendor; el riesgo de fallar cuando la situación estaba tan reciente llegaba hasta más allá del cielo y que podría llevar años incluso si se hacía de la manera correcta.

Le costó respirar de repente al sentir que la presión en sus hombros se hacía más pesada.

» ¡Lo sabía! —continuó, apuntándolo, en el momento en que Draco comenzó a querer buscar una excusa, tal parecía, al abrir y cerrar la boca logrando que salieran únicamente balbuceos inentendibles—. ¿Por qué _demonios_ están arriesgando su vida por personas que, ante sus ojos, están acabadas?

— ¡No sé de dónde sacaste esa _ridícula_ idea! —voceó Draco colérico—. ¡Yo nunca mencioné algo parecido!

— No… pero no hizo falta, no me sorprendería que traicionaras a los tuyos después de todo lo que les han hecho. —razonó—. No me sé toda la historia, más si sé que eres un completo doble cara y sé-

— Insúltame todo lo que quieras, imbécil. —interrumpió más molesto que antes—. Eres un malagradecido, estás con vida gracias a nosotros.

— Mira, Draco —Ron rodó los ojos—, _sé_ que tratan de ayudarme a su manera. Pero si esto es alguna clase de venganza, se están yendo por el mal camino.

— ¿Hablas tú de venganza después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti? No puedes ser más ingrato-

— Oh, entonces, agradecido estuviera si a mí también me hubieran dejado ayudarlos un poco con esa situación.

— Weasley —Lucius lo llamó por su apellido en un son de advertencia. Ron decidió no voltear a verlo para que no lo intimidara y lo quisiera hacer callar—, el punto de conversación no era ese. Por otro lugar, yo le dije que _aquello_ no estaba en discusión.

— ¿Ayudarnos cómo en qué, según tú? —siseó Draco ignorando a su padre.

— ¡De muchas maneras! —contestó obviando sus posiciones—. Pero con esto, había pensado en que no tenían por qué estar cargando conmigo y que podría haberles dado tiempo si me entregaban-

— Ron, claro que no. —dijo Astoria en un indignado arrebató—. Eso no era ninguna opción-

— ¡Pero por supuesto, Astoria! ¡Es que aquí tenemos enfrente a _Ronald Weasley_ , el segundo y bonachón héroe! —interrumpió Draco con ironía, apuntándolo con ambas manos—. ¿En qué piensas tú que iba a ayudar eso? ¿Eh? —preguntó enojado. Ron chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba—. ¿Querías que te dejáramos para que te mataran? ¿Tanto te quieres morir? Porque te informo que todavía estás a tiempo.

— Draco… —le susurró Astoria tratando de calmarlo. Pero no había funcionado, ambos la habían ignorado al estar tan sumergidos en esa discusión.

— No es eso, pero no vas a negarme que de ese modo hubieran ganado ciertos puntos con _esa_ gente y, sumándole lo que les estaría estorbando en un enfrentamiento, soy inútil si algo-

— No todo se trata de ti, maldita comadreja. —dijo entre dientes—. Lo de que eres un inútil, ya lo sé y de sobra, y en lugar de agradecer el no haberte dejado a manos de quién sabe quién, te pones a discutir que eres un bueno para nada aun teniendo… —Draco detuvo su parloteo abruptamente y Ron se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando retuvo toda maldición que le iba lanza Draco al ver como el menor lo veía, pareciendo querer deducir algo. Se sintió nervioso de pronto por alguna razón—. Weasley, ¿dónde está?

— ¿Dónde está qué? —preguntó desorientado por el cambio tan abrupto de discusión.

— Tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero. —enfatizó cada palabra con rigidez. Varias opciones pasaron por su mente al tratar de adivinar de qué era lo que Draco hablaba tan de repente. Lo miró interrogante mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza hasta que se detuvo de golpe.

 _La varita_.

Necesitaba buscar una manera de explicarle que la había dejado en su habitación sin delatar que Lucius no lo había dejado ir hasta ella; no era una opción viable el decir que ambos estaban juntos a tan altas horas de la noche, desviando también de Lucius que contaba con una varita. Las cosas estaban demasiado tensas como para añadirle ese dato contra Draco y él y hacer terminar de explotar las cosas.

— Lo siento, Draco. —dijo resignado. Fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir y no supo si fue buena idea al ver la expresión de sorpresa que puso Draco.

— No es cierto… —murmuró mientras su mueca de asombro se hacía cada vez más notoria.

— No pude hacer nada. —suspiró al pensar en que al menos debía saber eso—. Salimos de la mansión en cuanto vimos las luces.

Apreció cuando la respiración de Draco se cortó. Se desconcertó por esa acción, incluso, al poner más atención, parecía que todo en él había dejado de funcionar. Ron no encontró lo impresionante en lo que acababa de decirle; no entendía el porqué de su reacción, menos cuando Astoria comenzó a verlo sorprendido a él también.

— Draco —lo llamó nerviosa, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo, pero al ver que no reaccionó, Astoria volteó al mismo tiempo que lo sacudía levemente para llamar su atención—, amor, creó que están muy cansados para seguir hablando y nosotros también necesitamos dormir un poco. —seguía sosteniéndolo del brazo cuando volteó a su dirección, viéndolos directamente a Lucius y a él—. Señor Malfoy, la habitación suya tiene un baño propio, es la que está hasta el final del pasillo a mano izquierda. Tu habitación Ron está también casi al final del pasillo, es la tercera puerta a mano derecha y el baño es la segunda puerta al lado de tu habitación.

— Gracias, Astoria. —agradeció Ron un tanto confundido ante la resistencia de Draco de reaccionar.

Astoria asintió mientras se levantaba, jalando a Draco del brazo—. Draco, vamos a nuestra habitación.

— No… —quiso hablar, pero detuvo lo que fuera a salir de su garganta al jadear con sorpresa.

— ¡Draco, vámonos, tengo sueño! —lo jaló con fuerza y está vez logrando que se levantara, posicionándose a un lado de ella—. Hay _cositas_ para merendar en la cocina por si gustan comer algo, es la puerta que está delante del comedor. Aquellas —señaló las que se encontraban hasta el fondo cerca de las escaleras—, son el baño y la habitación de los elfos que, por cierto, harán la comida en cuanto regresen para que ustedes puedan descansar.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza. Se percataba de como Draco iba murmurando de manera inentendible contra el oído de su esposa mientras ella lo arrastraba escaleras arriba sin contestarle a ninguna, de lo que podrían ser, protestas de su parte. Los dejó de ver hasta que desaparecieron en el último escalón visible y volteó hacía Lucius con confusión, solo para encontrarlo viéndolo del mismo modo.

— A veces se comportan de una manera muy extraña. —susurró Ron entre divertido y confundido después de que escuchó una puerta cerrarse con fuerza en la planta de arriba.

— Son tal para cual, no cabe duda.

A Ron le causó gracia la mueca de desaprobación que hizo Lucius después de su comentario. Se giró un poco hacía su dirección para verlo mejor, ignorando completamente los punzantes reclamos que su cuerpo le lanzaba y sin mostrar ningún índice de dolor.

— ¿Cómo lograron construir todo esto tan rápido? —preguntó Ron viendo a varias direcciones, contemplando mejor la vivienda. Se percató que en donde estaban no había ninguna ventana, extrañándose levemente por dicho diseño.

— Tengo entendido que ya estaba esto aquí —contestó al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos y después movía su cuello a modo de, lo que parecía ser, desentumirse. A Ron le ganó un bostezo cuando Lucius terminó con sus estiramientos—, solamente lo arreglaron y remodelaron entre ellos dos. —finalizó de explicar con su mirada cansada fija en él.

— Eso quiere decir que no estamos tan lejos del poblado y que ya lo venían planeando desde hace tiempo. —Ron miró a Lucius con seriedad.

Lucius no contestó de inmediato, en lugar de eso, vaciló un momento con su respuesta, como si estuviese meditando que decir exactamente. El silencio podía sonar más fuerte que un grito, creía que si no le dicen nada concreto referente a sus especulaciones entonces, le hacía presentir a Ron, no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad y ya el que no quisieran decírselo era otro asunto, del cual, no esperaba una respuesta. Al menos, no por el día de hoy.

Bostezó de nuevo al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba en el sofá, deslizándose un poco para recargar su espalda y cabeza en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos al sentir su espalda cómoda después de todo el ajetreo y pensó que ya tendría para preocuparse por lo demás. Para él, ya era suficiente por un día, pasaron por demasiado, junto con tantas emociones, que solo deseaba descansar y dormir con la tranquilidad que había estado sintiendo hasta antes de entrar a la casa.

De repente, Ron sintió los dedos de Lucius sobre su rodilla comenzando a acariciándola con lentitud. Se le escapó un relajado suspiro ante la agradable caricia. Logró sentir como Lucius se removió sobre el asiento para poder sentarse más cerca de él, sus rodillas chocaron juntas y la mano de Lucius entabló un seguro camino desde su rodilla, pasando por su muslo, para terminar afianzada en su cadera. Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió a Lucius inclinarse sobre él, se sorprendió un poco de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros y pensó que lo besaría.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

Solamente lo observaba sin soltarlo. Ron contuvo la respiración debido a que los ojos de Lucius estaban con ese brillo en su mirada que los hacían parecer que centellaban. Le parecían tan maravillosos de ese modo y la piel le quemaba bajo esa potente mirada grisácea, quemaba tanto de una manera que le hacía estremecer todo el cuerpo.

Lucius coló alguno de sus dedos por entre la ropa, siguiendo repartiendo suaves caricias, hasta llegar a su espalda y, con la yema de uno de esos traviesos dedos, formó pequeños círculos sobre la piel que alcanzaba a tocar. Sonrió terminando de entregarse a aquel momento por completo, disfrutándolo, sin tomarle importancia a nada más a su alrededor que no fueran ellos dos. Entonces, Lucius se detuvo, pero aún con su mano puesta firmemente sobre su espalda.

— Sobre lo que dijiste hace unos momentos-

— ¡Ah, no! —bufó enfadado hacía Lucius por haber roto el momento. Ron se apartó un poco para encararlo, pero Lucius lo sujetó con más fuerza manteniéndolo en su sitio. Jadeó levemente por el fuerte agarre sobre él, sintiendo un poco de dolor por sus músculos engarrotados—. Si me vas a pedir que lo olvide, estás perdiendo tu tiempo porque yo lo voy a hacer. Dirás lo que quieras, pero a mí me suena lógico el que nos estén ayudando a su modo.

— Entonces no pienso hacerte cambiar de opinión… —la manera tan tranquila con la que Lucius murmuró mientras se acercaba más a él chocando su aliento cerca de sus mejillas, le erizó la piel—. Solo quiero que sepas que no es así.

— Y yo solo quiero que sepas que no les creeré. —habló Ron sin aliento debido a que Lucius comenzó a bajar su rostro, inclinándolo, buscando la piel expuesta, pero sin tocar nada con sus labios todavía.

— Somos muy egoístas como para estar ayudando a otros a cuesta de nuestra propia vida. —la oración fue murmurada muy bajo que apenas logró escucharla, rozó con sus labios la piel del final de su cuello.

— No funcionará…

— ¿Ni así? 

No logró pensar en lo que se refería cuando sintió los labios de Lucius, repartiendo largos besos, sobre parte de su clavícula, subiendo tal morosidad que no pudo controlar el gemido que salió desde el fondo de su garganta. El palpitar de su corazón se volvió frenético, golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho al recordar donde estaban y que esa casa no era lo suficientemente grande como para que no los escucharan; sabía que, si seguían de ese modo, no iban a detenerse ni percatarse de que alguien se acercaba a ellos. Entonces, quiso decir algo, pero nada salió de sus labios, menos cuando Lucius continuaba como si nada y fue tanto la emoción que su cuerpo se llenó de completa adrenalina.

— ¡Lucius, no, espera! —reaccionó en pánico empujando a Lucius con ambas manos, tratando de apartarlo de su lado. Su mirada viajó de las escaleras a Lucius varias veces consecutivas para cuidar que nadie los atrapara—. ¡Pueden bajar en cualquier segundo y vernos!

— Pues que lo hagan. —contestó Lucius suspirando y acariciando con su nariz la piel de su cuello.

— Claro, como a ti es al que no van a matar, por eso lo dices. —los empujes de Ron eran débiles al no querer separarse del todo del mayor, el cual, seguía dando beso tras beso en su piel, haciéndolo querer perderse en la sensación. Sintió un fuerte hormigueo en el área de su estómago, poniéndolo totalmente nervioso—. Basta —dijo entrecortado y haciéndose lo más atrás que podía para apartarse—, ¿no te da asco? Estoy sucio.

— Estoy pensando en algo _interesante_ que podríamos hacer juntos en la ducha. —gruñó al apartarse un poco de él y verlo a la cara. Ron aprovechó que el agarre de Lucius sobre su espalda se debilitó para removerse en su lugar, tratando de acomodarse de nuevo.

— ¿Es qué tú no estás cansado? ¡Yo no puedo ni conmigo! —comentó Ron a modo de mofa ante el atrevimiento de Lucius, quien fue el que se terminó por separar de él, sentándose en su anterior posición—. Mejor ve a bañarte en lo que busco algo que podamos merendar mientras regresan los elfos. Muero de hambre.

— Tú siempre tienes el apetito encendido. —obvio mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas para impulsarse y levantarse. Ron soltó una carcajada al ver como estaban los dos igual de adoloridos, pero que, a diferencia de él, Lucius solamente lo disimulaba, u ocultaba, a toda costa para no perder su imponente estilo.

— ¡Pues sí! Y estoy preocupado por cómo vamos a conseguir alimento en este lugar, ¿tienen dinero Muggle? —preguntó viendo a Lucius con fingida intriga, levantándose él también, pero de un impulso para evitar que los músculos de sus piernas dolieran lo menos posible—. Porque yo no pienso robar por ustedes si por ahí va la cosa. —dijo ahora indignado, cruzándose de brazos. Ambos mirándose ahora de frente—. Seremos pobres, pero somos gente honrada y nunca hicimos algo como eso.

Lucius se carcajeó—. Definitivamente, Ronald, a veces no sé de dónde es que sacas ideas tan… ¿cómo decirlo para no insultarte? —dudó por un momento mientras se acercaba a él, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba y lo tomó de una de sus manos acariciando sus dedos—. Absurdas.

— De absurdas nada. —jadeó molesto al sentirse insultado, aunque aceptando gustoso la caricia y sin apartarse está vez—. Ustedes me hacen pensar de ese modo.

— Seguro. —dijo irónico. Se miraron serios durante unos segundos hasta que Lucius le sonrió ladino, y aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, se maravilló por aquel rostro risueño haciéndole soltar una carcajada al contagiarlo—. Te espero en la habitación.

Lucius le dio un último apretón a su mano, lo jaló un poco antes de inclinarse y plantarle un corto beso en la comisura de los labios. Ron chasqueó su lengua en modo de desaprobación y encogiéndose al sentir como se sonrojó levemente. Aun así, cuando le tocó alejarse, lo hizo con pereza y sin ganas, separándose completamente de Lucius una vez que sus manos se soltaron cuando sus brazos no pudieron estirarse más. Observó como el mayor le daba la espalda al caminar hasta las escaleras y las subía con prisa. 

Ron caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta que Astoria indicó como la de la cocina y se adentró a ella. La observó a detalle desde el marco de la puerta, tenía exactamente las mismas características rusticas que el resto de la casa, aunque no dejaba de verse ostentosa justo como a lo que los Malfoy estaban acostumbrados a ver. Una barra era lo que se encontraba en medio de esa cocina con unos pares de sillas, lo que le sorprendió es que había una gran ventana en el área donde se preparaban los alimentos y una puerta de cristal hasta el otro extremo de la misma, ambas dando una vista completa del área boscosa. Agradeció que al menos en ese parte de la casa hubiera una manera de contemplar a los alrededores.

Comenzó a mirar sin saber que era lo que en realidad buscaba. La necesidad de alimentarse le estaba causando desespero que solo quería tomar lo primero que sus ojos vieran que fuera comestible. Había sido un día muy duro, se encontraba exhausto en más de un sentido y todavía tenía que reponerse de todo aquel alboroto. Se acercó al fregadero, tomó una de las llaves y la giró, exclamando victorioso al ver el agua salir. Unió ambas manos formando un cuenco para poder ingerir agua y mojarse después el rostro, limpiándolo en su totalidad.

No le importó lo fría que se sintió el agua sobre su piel. El que hubiera tuberías ahí, le confirmaba la cercanía que tenían ante el poblado, no obstante, eso era lo de menos en ese preciso momento; lo que más le alegraba de sobremanera era ya no tener que depender de los elfos a la hora de ducharse al necesitar pedirles agua suficiente para poder bañarse.

Estaba tan absortó en sus pensamientos que no fue capaz de escuchar los pasos detrás de él hasta que sintió un escalofrío pasarle por su espalda al sentirse rodeado por una especie de cuerdas, apretando sus brazos contra su torso. Volteó desconcertado a donde su cuerpo se sentía aplastado y solamente logró ver unas sogas de colores naranjas y dorados* terminando de rodear su torso cuando fue jalado con tanta fuerza que se tambaleó hasta caer de bruces contra el suelo, sintiendo un tremendo dolor en el área de su espalda.

Levantó la vista asustado para descubrir de quien se trataba. Pero cuando lo vio, acercándose a él, su miedo se intensificó ante la imagen furiosa que vio. No entendió que era lo que le sucedía, o que estaba pasando tan de pronto, fue a tal grado su desconcierto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Draco le dio una patada en el estómago que le sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones por todo el impulso que dio en aquel golpe. El grito quedó atrapado totalmente en su garganta, en lugar de eso, salió como un lastimero sofocado.

— Metiéndote con mi padre, maldito desgraciado. —escupió mientras le propinaba otra patada en la misma zona—. Después de todo lo que hice por ti.

El terror le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no le interesaba saber cómo los había descubierto o que había pasado, en ese momento Draco lo iba a coser a golpes y no encontraba la manera de defenderse de su furia sin empeorar más las cosas. Intentó hablar, pero no pudo cuando vio a Draco quitar una de sus manos de la varita y se inclinó a su altura para tomarlo del cabello, solamente gimió de dolor al mismo tiempo que lo levantó sin medir el daño que le estaba ocasionando. Ron quedó parado de tal manera que quedara más abajo que él menor.

— Draco, no, espera-

— ¡No intentes negarlo! —gritó fuera de sí—. Te lo advertí una vez, tuve la decencia de decírtelo, pero que va a saber de lo que es eso un tipo como tú.

— Draco, por favor —rogó Ron desesperado—, déjame explicarte-

— ¡Cállate! ¡Es demasiado tarde para explicaciones! —le jaloneó más el cabello, sacudiéndole fuertemente la cabeza. Le había comenzado a punzar la zona donde lo tenía agarrado y los ojos le estaban escociendo por las lágrimas—. Hablando de venganza cuando tú estabas revolcándote claramente con mi padre, entonces dime ¿está es la tuya hacía nosotros por todo lo que te hemos hecho?

El hechizo que lo ataba se deshizo al momento que Draco lo empujó contra la barra, quiso agarrar balance para evitar otra caída, pero no sirvieron sus débiles esfuerzos. Se enredó con sus propios pies y volvió a caer de lleno al suelo, está vez golpeando un costado de su cuerpo. Escuchó un gruñido exasperado por parte de Draco e intentó arrastrarse hacía la puerta en un intentó de huirle, pero Draco le dio una fuerte patada en su costado haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo por el dolor. Se cubrió con sus brazos como pudo al sentir como remataba patada tras patada sobre diversas partes de cuerpo.

Rogaba una y otra vez que toda esa tortura se detuviera.

— Te saqué de ese hoyo, te dejé entrar a nuestras vidas, ¡te cuidé las espaldas! —gritó Draco fuera de quicio dándole una última patada—. ¿Y así es como me pagas? ¿acostándote con mi _papá_?

No podía concebir lo que estaba pasando, no era capaz de asimilarlo. Era lo último que se podría haber imaginado que sucedería. Pero por ahora, la mente la tenía vacía.

A pesar de todo, Ron de lo único que era consciente era de que quería defenderse, levantarse, golpearlo, gritar, tomarlo de las piernas o hacer algo que pudiera detenerlo de otra sarta de patadas, pero no tenía nada de fuerzas. No contaba ni con la fuerza suficiente para mover los labios y lanzar mil explicaciones. Se encontraba destrozado, afligido, espantado, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perderse preso de su pánico.

» Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré esta vez —continuó hablando entre dientes, queriendo contener su enojo. Draco se posicionó en cuclillas y lo tomó nuevamente del cabello para levantarle el rostro y verlo directamente a los ojos—: si le haces un mínimo de daño, te mataré. Y juro por lo que más quieras Weasley que está vez no habrá poder ni magia sobre este mundo que me haga evitarlo.

Ron no tuvo tiempo ni de escupirle en la cara, Draco golpeó su cabeza contra el amaderado suelo. Su vista se nubló por unos segundos y sintió como su saliva combinaba con la sangre que emanaba de su boca, propinándole arcadas. Se percató de como Draco se alejaba de él haciéndolo soltar un suspiro de alivio, sonando más en ese momento como un potente lamento.

— Quedas advertido. —sentenció antes de salir por la puerta.

Quiso incorporarse cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse de un azote. Necesitaba salir de ese lugar de una vez por todas, no quería que nadie lo viera de ese modo, mucho menos Lucius, él no podía verlo de la manera en el que lo habían dejado. Pero sus brazos no le respondieron al estarle temblando descontrolados. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con un vigor sin igual. Un fuerte sollozó se escapó de él, de ese le siguió otro, otro, y otro más; las lágrimas se habían vuelto incontrolables de un momento a otro, imposibles de detenerlas y lo único que podía pensar era en como todo había dado un vuelco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En ese momento, Ron se acurrucó sobre el suelo y se dejó guiar por su llanto. Algo se había roto y, de repente, se sintió más vacío que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * El hechizo que Draco utilizó para atar a Ron es: Carpe Retractum. Este hechizo se manifiesta con cuerdas saliendo de la varita de color naranjas y oro. 
> 
> ¡Ya por fin los descubrio el retoño! ¿Quién se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Draco? Pobre Ron, era lo que le faltaba. Pero todo será bonito, se los prometo :) solo que a Draquito se le mueven los cables. Por cierto, ¿ustedes creen la teoría de Ron? Ah, esos Malfoy y sus asuntos.
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	30. Capítulo XXIX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estás fechas me han tenido ocupada, y aunque no celebraremos como en mi familia estamos acostumbrados, eso no evitó que me tuvieran del tingo al tango preparando lo que haríamos para celebrar el haber llegado a una Navidad más. Aun así, no pude evitar no darme una escapadita y dejarles este capítulo como mi regalo de Navidad hacía ustedes.
> 
> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Necesitaba calmarse o no llegaría a ningún lado de ese modo.

Entre lágrimas, Ron solo pensaba en lo que ocupaba salir con urgencia de la cocina e irse a esconder para no ser visto. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado tumbado en el suelo lamentándose, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que alguien pudiera bajar y encontrarlo. Se negaba a permitirlo. Intentó moverse con cuidado sintiendo el dolor moverse con él, solamente logrando separar su torso del piso. Gimió de manera lastimera mientras impulsaba sus brazos en un vago intento de sentarse, pero sintió una fuerte punzada en su estómago y espalda que lo hizo a su respiración acelerarse entrecortada.

Movió las piernas para buscar mejor el impulso en ellas, pero estás le temblaban. Por un momento, pensó que no podría levantarse, entonces continuó impulsándose con sus brazos luchando por sentarse. Le costó demasiado, todo le dolía de sobremanera queriéndole impedirle el incorporarse, más logró hacerlo; luchó con todas sus fuerzas de arrastrarse y llegar a la barra para recargarse e intentar controlar el llanto que no lo había abandonado. Una vez que lo hizo, agachó su cabeza e intentó inhalar y exhalar buscando tranquilizarse, sintiéndose frustrado al no lograrlo. Lo hacía peor el que su cuerpo no había dejado de temblarle en ningún momento. Hasta parecía que lo hacía cada vez con más fuerza, como se tratase de una simple hoja soplada por la potencia del viento.

Su día no había empezado mal, hasta le habían dado una oportunidad que nunca creyó poder llegar a tener, se había sentido tan en paz, ¿a qué se debía ese drástico giro?

Entonces, por alguna razón, todo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse lentamente, tomando una forma totalmente diferente a aquella aleñada cocina. Sintió una extraña atmosfera, una atmosfera que tenía tan grabada en la memoria tanto como sus ganas de querer olvidarla por todo el dolor que le trajo consigo y todos esos malos ratos llenos de incomparable sufrimiento. Levantó la cabeza para observar que era lo que estaba sucediendo y su respiración comenzó a fallarle totalmente, le parecía más complicado cada vez que el aire entrara a su cuerpo al verse encerrado de nuevo en aquel húmedo lugar.

Su cerebro no registraba que era lo que sucedía. Estaba recargado en una de aquellas gélidas paredes, tenía aquellos _malditos_ barrotes enfrente de nuevo encerrándolo por completo, el suelo debajo de él se sentía demasiado frío, justo como recordaba que era y, entonces, el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho de sus fuertes latidos al verse atrapado otra vez. Él había salido de ese _inmundo_ sitio, lo habían sacado, por lo que no tenía que estar aprisionado; no era posible que de un momento a otro haya regresado dentro de esa _asquerosa_ celda, así como sí nada. No entendía que estaba haciendo metido ahí nuevamente, no capaz de comprender que había pasado, en que había fallado, para regresar a esa clase de tortura.

Se impulsó con las fuerzas que tenía para levantarse de ahí, pero el dolor fue tan intenso, tan fuerte, tanto como tenía tiempo que no lo sentía que, al ponerse de pie, simplemente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al helado suelo sin siquiera tener tiempo de meter las manos para amortiguar el peso de su caída, sollozando fuertemente ante el dolor que le pasó por todo el cuerpo debido al duro golpe. Se sentó de nuevo casi de un brinco, el terror estaba apoderándose de él que le dio un pequeño impulso, gracias a la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, debido a eso. Al observar todo el lugar para comprobar que su mente no estaba jugando con él y, al verlo justo como aquel día que lo había dejado atrás, fue justo que su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, dejando de moverse para quedarse tan quieto que no hiciera ruido, al escuchar ruidos acercándose a él. Pero no fue hasta que comenzó a escuchar su nombre en susurros persistentes que su estado empeoró; justo en ese preciso momento supo que sus verdugos personales estaban yendo a maldecirlo y golpearlo hasta que se cansaran de hacerlo.

Ron había comenzado a hiperventilar.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y llevó sus temblorosas manos a su pecho, apretándolas firmemente en este; de manera insignificante podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. Tenía que darles frente como siempre lo hacía, debilidad era lo único que no se permitía mostrar delante de esa gente, y trató de respirar por la boca para ver si, de ese modo, podía llegar aire directo a sus pulmones y dejar de ahogarse. Pero estaba demasiado asustado, inclusive más que otras veces, que parecía que no lo lograba y comenzó a sentirse mareado. De un momento, sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, iba a colapsar, estaba a solo momentos de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno en su cuerpo y se preguntaba qué era lo peor de toda esa horrible situación o si esa era la manera en la que iba a morir.

 _Lo habían salvado_.

_Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?_

_Otra vez._

_¿En qué había fallado?_

_Otra vez._

_¿En qué se había equivocado?_

_Otra vez._

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

Se sobresaltó tanto cuando sintió unas frías manos sobre su rostro, tocando sus mejillas para acunarlas casi al mismo instante. _Ya habían llegado con él_. Quiso gritar, pero la falta de aire no permitió que algo más que jadeos fuera lo único que saliese por su boca haciéndolo sentir patético. Más aún cuando no abrió los ojos, no pudo ni intentarlo, su temor se lo impidió y lo mejor que logró hacer fue apartarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía aquella _pared_ pegada a sus espaldas imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento para retroceder y, al no poder moverse como así lo deseaba, la desesperación atravesó con potencia todo su cuerpo como si de dagas se tratasen. Realmente no sabía que más podía hacer, sin embargo, algo mínimo había logrado distraerlo de la miseria que estaba pasando.

« _Ronald… Ronald…_ »

Seguía escuchando su nombre una y otra vez sin parar, lo percibía, llegaban a él por alguna parte entre susurros y gritos lejanos. De igual modo, las manos que sostenían su rostro no hacían otra cosa más que eso, acariciar sus mejillas con suma delicadeza; parecía que no quería propinarle _más_ daño hacía su cuerpo. No parecía hacerlo con malas intenciones, las leves caricias que podía sentir en su rostro le decían todo lo contrario, más bien, parecían el querer buscar calmarlo de algún modo. Le reconfortaban. Pero aún tenía miedo y no estaba seguro en si podía confiar en aquella persona.

« _Ronald…_ »

Se concentró en recuperar su respiración. Inhalar profundamente por la boca, reteniendo todo lo que podía en sus pulmones, _uno, dos, tres,_ _cuatro_ , y exhalar lentamente por la misma; repetía el mismo proceso sin detenerse, ensimismándose de igual modo en sentir como en cada bocanada de aire se llenaba por completo su pecho y su abdomen. Sus manos, poco a poco, comenzaron a relajarse, los músculos de sus brazos se destensaron al momento en que bajó sus manos y las puso en sus piernas, masajeándolas de arriba-abajo y sintiendo la tela del pantalón moviéndose debido a la fricción ejercida.

El potente terror había menguado bastante con el pasar de los minutos, respirando cada vez con mayor facilidad y alejándose cualquier sensación de desmayo o colapso por la falta que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. Ya no se resistía en nada a las manos sobre sus mejillas las cuales, aparte de no haberlo dejado de acariciarlo con delicadez en ese transcurso, le transmitían ahora el confort que deseaba hacerlo sentir. No estaba bajo ningún peligro, podía estar tranquilo en eso, no iban a matarlo ni morir en ningún momento bajo ninguna circunstancia. El cuerpo se soltaba con más alivio en cada favorable pensar y, con su cuerpo más relajado, puso su atención en aquella voz que pronunciaba su nombre.

Se percató que no era una sola voz la que distinguía. No se trataba de una únicamente, capto al escuchar, en cada segundo, y con más claridad, el cómo dichas voces que llamaban por él, lo hacían en evidente desespero. Entonces las reconoció casi de inmediato. Se dio la orden mental de abrir sus ojos para verlos para asegurarse que se trataba de ellos, que estaba totalmente a salvo y, sobre todo y más importante para él, que no se encontraba dentro de aquel _asqueroso_ sitio.

Su vista estaba borrosa, desenfocada, pero aun así logró distinguir el su entorno, el lugar en el que estaba. Su mandíbula tembló con fuerza cuando una débil se formó en su rostro. Seguía dentro de aquella rústica cocina, pero contaba con compañía en esos momentos. Los elfos se encontraban con él, con la preocupación reflejada totalmente en sus rostros, Seemey era la que se encontraba repartiendo caricias, inclinada ligeramente a su altura y dándole alivio, mientras que Boorey y Vadkey estaban a las espaldas de la elfina, cada uno viendo desde su persona hasta la puerta de manera simultánea. 

— Joven Ronald, por favor, Seemey le pide que respire con tranquilidad. —suplicó la elfina viéndolo intranquila sin apartar sus manos de él. Ron no dudo en hacerle caso, aunque ya su respiración había mejorado, seguía con el pulso acelerado y con un nudo en la garganta. Necesitaba terminar de relajarse para poder hablar y calmar a los alarmados elfos, moverse e irse a la habitación que le habían asignado.

Pensó por un instante en ese suceso que le acaba de pasar, siendo totalmente nuevo para él un ataque de ese modo. Tal parecía ser que todo fue producto de su misma mente, llevándolo directamente a los recuerdos que, según él, tenía muy bien resguardados en algún rincón de su mente donde no podían hacerle más daño. Para él, estaba más que claro que se equivocó. Una golpiza fue capaz de proyectarlo y descontrolar lo que, pensó, tuvo todo el tiempo bajo control.

— ¿Hay un intruso en la casa?

— ¿Boorey tiene que llamar a los amos?

Los dos elfos preguntaron al mismo tiempo entre balbuceos nerviosos. Cualquier otra persona no hubiera sido capaz de entenderles a ninguno de los dos por haber cubierto una pregunta con la otra, sin embargo, Ron entendió perfectamente a ambos cuestionamientos de inmediato.

— ¡No! —negó con prisa, a ambas preguntas, cuando vio a los elfos caminar, torpemente, hacía la puerta. Seemey por su repentino sobresalto, alejó sus manos de su rostro—. No hay nadie, no tienen que ir, se los pido. —rogó mirando a los elfos, los cuales, se detuvieron sin más—. Lucius no puede verme así.

Los elfos se miraban entre sí, contrariados, no sabiendo su sucumbir a su súplica desesperada. Hubiera deseado retener que lanzarles ese último susurro, se suponía que ellos no sabían de la situación entre su amo y él, pero no lo pudo retener al verse abrumado, importándole poco el dejarse en evidencia ante ellos; si bien, aún no sabía que hacer exactamente con lo que acababa de pasar, lo que sí era no empeorar la situación en la que estaba, por lo que tenía que tomarse todas las medidas cautelosamente, necesarias, para mantener todo en un margen aceptable.

Tenían que aceptar. Y si eso implicaba decirles todo a ellos dos, lo haría decidido. No iba a dejar que se fueran.

— Boorey y Vadkey preparan los alimentos… —dijo Vadkey finalmente en un agobiado susurro, en cambio, Boorey no dijo nada y solamente asintió. Ron los miró agradecidos antes de que ambos se pusieran a moverse en la cocina, buscando y preparando los utensilios que iban a necesitar para la preparación de los alimentos.

— Seemey cuidará del joven Ronald. —habló Seemey llamando su atención. Ron observó que todavía no se había apartado de su lado—. Lo llevará al baño de los elfos para curar su herida y dejar que se duché.

— Me duele todo el cuerpo, no sé si pueda levantarme, Seemey. —confesó al mismo tiempo que intentó mover las piernas buscando el apoyo necesario para poder levantarse. Torciendo la boca en una mueca lastimera y apretó los puños, clavando las uñas en sus palmas.

El dolor no dejaba de ser espantoso por más que el tiempo pasara, definitivamente fue una golpiza como pocas; más bien, fue una de esas que no se olvidaban por nada y que siempre se recordaban. El ardor en todo su cuerpo se iba a quedar con él como recordatorio durante semanas, estaba seguro de ello, no importando lo que hiciera.

— No se mueva —pidió Seemey apresurada, tomándolo de los hombros—, está elfina sabe qué hacer con su dolor. —se acercó a él palpando el área de su estómago, pecho y costillas con ambas manos. Se quejó quedamente no queriendo alarmar a la elfina, pero esta presionó una zona precisa, cerca de su costado, que lo hizo encogerse del dolor.

Volteó a ver a Seemey en un ruego silencioso para que se detuviera, pero la elfina se miraba tan en si misma que no le prestaba atención; al contrario, parecía victoriosa, como si hubiese encontrado lo que buscaba. Detuvo sus manos en su pecho y, antes de que pudiera hablar, miró como de sus palmas se desprendía una brillante luz, entre blanquecina y azulada.

 _Magia_.

Casi al instante, sintió un tremendo alivio a sus dolencias musculares. Suspiró complacido ante la mitigación de todo ese ardor en su cuerpo, entendiendo entonces que Seemey le estaba quitando el dolor que le habían provocado los golpes propinados hacía él; obviamente con su magia, una magia que lo dejaba impactado con lo poderosa que podía llegar a ser bajo todo el control que se requería para realizarse.

» No quitará las marcas de su cuerpo, Seemey no sabe cómo, pero si le ha quitado el dolor. —prosiguió con esa actitud laureada una vez que terminó con su tarea, provocando que se riera al verla, de cierto modo, dichosa. Ron quiso comprobar que todo el dolor había dejado su cuerpo al levantarse de un solo salto, se tambaleó un poco por el brinco que dio, pero no lo paró de ver a la elfina gratificante.

— Gracias, en verdad. 

— Vamos, joven Ronald. Los amos pueden bajar. —lo apresuró la elfina. Ron le dio la razón de inmediato, pensó que lo mejor sería salir por la puerta en total sigilo para no levantar sospechas y que lo viesen malherido. Justo cuando estaba a punto de caminar a la puerta, sintió la mano de Seemey sobre su brazo.

La presión en todo su cuerpo fue instantánea. Maldijo cuando sus pies tocaron piso, le pareció injusto como había acabado de recuperar el aliento solo para volverlo a perder por la repentina aparición que Seemey había optado por hacer. Esa fue la mejor idea que se le pudo ocurrir, nadie pudo verlos de esa manera, pero por más que hiciera ese tipo de transportación, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a lo que le provocaba y a todo el sofocamiento. Más contempló, entre su agonía, que ambos estaban parados dentro del baño, estando de espaldas hacía la puerta.

El lugar era relativamente pequeño, igualmente decorado como el resto de la casa, aunque contando con todo lo necesario para cubrir las necesidades esenciales de cualquiera. Tina, lavamos, retrete, un espejo, y aunque le pareció curioso que hubiera dos puertas, no había algo más de lo justo y necesario en ese lugar.

— ¿Puede el joven Ronald preparar la tina? Hay agua caliente, parece que se manejan de manera Muggle, puede que usted sepa. —dijo la elfina curiosa. Ron asintió sin poder responderle verbalmente—. Seemey regresa en un parpadeo. —avisó mientras él continuaba tratando de recuperar el aire—. Ira a su habitación a buscarle ropa.

— Sí… —logró decir. Pero Seemey no había sido capaz de escucharlo, se había marchado en el momento que el pudo soltar aquella monosílaba. Aún tambaleante, Ron caminó directamente hacía la tina, ignorando totalmente el espejo que tenía enfrente; no deseaba ver su imagen y observar cómo había quedado de mallugado. Por el momento, solo quería ducharse y quitar la sangre seca que sentía en su boca y rostro.

Adivinó cuál de las llaves podría pertenecer a las dos regulaciones que tenía, enjuagó su boca y preparó la tina lo más rápido que pudo; con más agua caliente que fría claro está. Y, una vez que estuvo en la temperatura que él deseaba, se desnudó tirando en un arrebato toda la sucia ropa al suelo. Entró a la tina, sintiendo de inmediato la agradable temperatura bajo sus pies y se recostó de tal modo que solamente dejó su cabeza de fuera para poder respirar. Estuvo un par de minutos en esa posición, fue demasiado estimulante el sentir como todos sus músculos se destensaban de una vez por todos mientras el alivio corría por cada una de sus extremidades después de ese _espantoso_ ataque que tuvo.

Le dio un escalofrío de solo volverlo a recordar. Ron esperaba no volver a experimentar algo así de nuevo.

Escuchó cuando Seemey apareció en la habitación. _Bien lo había dicho_. Se avergonzó por su desnudez y se levantó un poco en su sitio, encogiendo sus piernas abrazándose a ellas para, de ese modo, cubrirse un poco de la elfina. La siguió con la mirada, observando como ponía la ropa que había escogido para él encima de la tapa del retrete, pero dejando una diminuta toalla en una de sus manos y en la otra traía lo que necesitaba para asear su cuerpo y secarse después. Mientras se preguntaba para que necesitaría Seemey aquella toalla, la elfina se acercó a él, dejó lo de aseo a su lado para después remojar dicha toalla y la exprimió en su cabeza mojándole el cabello; continuó con ese mismo procedimiento hasta que su cabello quedó totalmente empapado.

Ron notaba como el agua caliente escurría por su rostro y cuello hasta que se terminaba fundiendo con el agua de la tina, tiñéndola ligeramente con tonos rojizos que se disolvían casi en cuanto tocaban el agua. Cerraba y abría sus ojos de manera perezosa al sentirse tan tranquilo, cuidado, purificado, plácido, que no deseaba pensar en nada más que no fuera disfrutar ese tris.

Pero, tristemente, sabía que solo se trababa de ese instante.

— Draco descubrió mi secreto, Seemey. —susurró Ron con la voz rasposa cuando Seemey comenzó a palpar la herida que Draco le había hecho al estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo. Se sorprendió el que la herida estuviera solo en su sien, pues él recordaba haber sentido todo su lado derecho haber golpeado. Lo único que agradecida de todo aquello era la falta de dolor que Seemey le había regalado.

— ¿El amito Draco le ha hecho esto a usted? —más que pregunta, se escuchó como una total afirmación por parte de la elfina.

— Sí. —suspiró derrotado—. Aunque, en realidad, no me sorprende.

Ron no le podía mentir en ese aspecto. Era cierto. La reacción que Draco tuvo ante el descubrimiento de lo que sucedía entre su padre y él era, de cierto modo, razonable; si hubiese estado en su posición, él no sabe cómo hubiera reaccionado realmente. Era capaz de entender lo delicada de la situación y era justo esa razón por la que no pensaba molestarse con él, aunque todos sus _salvajes_ instintos le estuvieran diciendo en ese crucial momento que se lo moliera a golpes en la primera oportunidad que tuviera y lo dejara peor que a como lo había dejado a él.

— Todo estará bien —terminó de limpiar la sangrante herida, limpió por última vez la toalla en el agua y, la exprimió, dejándola en el borde de la tina—, Seemey está segura que no fue la intención del amito Draco hacerle daño.

— Lo hizo con toda la intención, Seemey. —negó—. Me atacó por la espalda y me golpeó con todo su odio.

— El amo Lucius no estará tan feliz… —comentó Seemey asustada. Ron no supo cómo responderle al principio. Hasta ahora era que veía las consecuencias ocasionadas por la _relación_ en la que decidió envolverse y no contaba con una manera de solucionarlas; si se era sincero, nunca lo pensó.

— Es por eso que diremos que me caí. —miró a la elfina decidido—. A lo que a ti te concierne, Seemey, me caí en la cocina y no alcance ni a meter las manos.

— Seemey no miente-

— Hazlo por mí. —interrumpió Ron suplicante—. Y, aunque yo no quiera, por el idiota de Draco también. —dijo entre dientes con cierta molestia—. No sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar así que, para evitar algo mayor, tú solo me encontraste en la cocina tirado en el piso y me ayudaste con mis heridas, es todo lo que sabes.

Deseaba haberla convencido. Sabía que la lealtad que tenían los elfos para con sus amos y eso incluía el no mentirles en absolutamente nada. No obstante, Seemey era fácil de convencer cuando se trataba de Draco o su bienestar, lo había observado en todo ese tiempo que estuvo en la mansión, era testigo de ese vínculo que la elfina había desarrollado hacía su _pequeño_ amo.

Por eso, al verla indecisa, rogaba que recapacitara y aceptara el mentir por su bien. Debía de buscar el tiempo necesario para pensar con claridad en lo que había pasado, en cómo podría arreglar toda esa situación y que no se terminara de descarrilar, más no iba a poder ser capaz de hacerlo si Seemey decidía hablar.

— Está elfina hará lo mejor que pueda. —al final, Seemey susurró débilmente. Asintió aliviado—. Esa puerta da a la habitación de los elfos —señaló con una de sus manos la segunda puerta que estaba al otro extremo de la tina y, después, tomó la ropa que había tirado al piso levantándola—, puede sentarse un momento en la cama de alguno en lo que Seemey va por un poco de comida, para usted, a la cocina. Más tarde, va a prepararle una infusión de hierbas para que sus golpes se desinflamen y pueda dormir. Quisiera poder darle alguna poción, pero todas sus cosas se quedaron en la mansión.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, con eso es suficiente. —dijo conmovido restándole importancia—. Gracias de nuevo, Seemey. Solo no digas donde estoy, puedes inventar lo que sea.

— Lo que usted diga, joven Ronald. —asintió al mismo tiempo que retrocedía un par de pasos y desaparecer de un solo chasquido del cuarto de baño. Ron se quedó un momento más observando a la nada sin pensar, sin moverse, solo quedándose debajo del agua un tiempo más, terminando de relajarse y deseando que el agua lo arrastrara en una vaga oportunidad de desaparecer hasta que supiera que hacer.

Tomó una bocanada de aire mientras se levantaba con cuidado de no caerse, destapó el agujero de la tubería para que el agua se fuera y abrió los grifos templando el agua para terminar con su ducha. Dejó que el agua cayera por todo su cuerpo. Se preguntó si fuese prudente el averiguar cómo Draco los había descubierto, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea siendo así, tal vez, más sencillo el tranquilizar ese asunto sin involucrar a otras partes. Sin embargo, por más que le quisiera dar vueltas a esa cuestión, estaba perdido. Todo había sido tan repentino que no le daba para pensar en cuando habían bajado la guardia.

Suspiró. Un descuido de ambos, lo sabía, pero en ese momento solo él se sentía culpable, incluso más que antes, lo sentía como si aquello hubiera sido únicamente su desliz, clavándole la culpa totalmente él haciéndola suya, solo suya. Bastó para que la culpa hiciera que Ron llegara a tener el sentimiento como si ese no fuera su lugar, las palabras de Draco haciendo eco en su cabeza una y otra vez, albergando repentinos de pesares de sentirse intruso, como un ultrajador, traicionero, sucio…, como si todo se hubiese malogrado en esa simpleza, fácil, así tan fácil como había llegado a su vida.

Entonces, pensó en que pudiera suceder, en lo que tuviera que dejar atrás si Lucius se enteraba de lo que había sucedido. Seguramente se alejaría de él si Draco se lo pedía o, lo haría, al ver la manera en la que su único hijo había reaccionado, porque estaba claro que fue un rechazo total a la idea. Su corazón dio un salto ante la idea, latiendo doloroso, más al saber que no podría hacer nada. Él solamente era un simple joven de casi veinte años y Lucius, a fin de cuentas, era su padre que, como tal, haría lo que fuese mejor por el amor hacía su primogénito y mantener la voluntad intacta de su difunta esposa; y si en todo eso era dejarlo a él, aún con el alma destrozada, ¿cómo podría oponerse? 

Ron sacudió la cabeza y dejó que esos negativos pensamientos se perdieran con la fuerza del feroz viento. 

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Ya no le estaba funcionando en relajarse, necesitaba alejar todos esos malos pensares que no le iban a llevar a nada favorable y era para estar ahogándose, ocupaba soluciones y no todo lo contrario. Por lo que, mientras se vestía con los _jeans_ y la camiseta blanca que Seemey le había llevado, pensaba en cómo había cambiado su vida en un par de minutos, en cómo iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante, si había alguna manera de adaptarse a que ese secreto -que fue guardado con recelo desde el primer instante- haya sido descubierto de un momento a otro y, justamente, en el menos oportuno.

Pero, a lo mejor, fue el indicado.

Si llegaba a pensarlo mejor, Draco pudo haber hecho algo mil veces peor que solo golpearlo; pudo haberlo maldecido hasta dejarlo sin razón, pudo haberle roto cada hueso de su cuerpo, pudo haberlo entregado, pudo haberlo echado, pudo hacer tantas cosas que no hizo. Pero solamente había optado por golpearlo y advertirle con que, si le hacía un daño a su padre, iba a matarlo. Para Ron, eso solo quería decir una cosa y, por más que quisiese regresarle cada patada por el mal rato que le hizo pasar -tanto por los golpes había dado como lo que derivó-, su juicio le decía que no todo estaba tan estropeado como se lo imaginaba.

Después de todo, Draco había tomado lo que tenía con su padre como una especie de venganza hacía ellos que, si bien al principio no había sido más que un mero intento por ganarse su confianza, ahora no se trataba de nada de eso sino lo opuesto. Entre ellos ya no había simples encuentros furtivos, en algún punto, su _relación_ avanzó hasta que se transformó en algo más, en algo significativo, en algo tan íntimo como lo era la entrega, compañía, complicidad, afecto, comprensión, confianza, seguridad, _esperanza_ , _amor_. Sin embargo, Draco no había sido capaz de verlo así.

Ron creía entonces que solamente debía de meditar muy bien en lo que iba a decirle cuando lo volviera a ver. Tenía que buscar una manera de hacerle entender que lo que había entre ellos no era de la manera en la que, cegado por la ira, le insinuó y encontrar la manera de solucionar eso, quedándose en ambos la disputa. De alguna manera, aseguraba, podía salvar la relación de amistad que había entre ellos dos.

No obstante, para eso, debía hacerle frente a Draco y no dejarse llevar por los insultos que este fuera a decirle. No debía sucumbir ante su propia indignación y coraje, porque reaccionar de la misma manera solo iba a empeorar las cosas y no sería lo más correcto de su parte, sobre todo por la posición en la que estaba. Por lo cual, se tragaría todo su orgullo, demostrando serenidad por los dos.

Respiró dándose valor y caminó hacía la puerta del baño, decidido abrió la puerta de un rápido movimiento, salió de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de él antes de arrepentirse y subir las escaleras para irse a encerrar a la habitación. Caminó al mismo tiempo que pensaba en comer en la cocina lo que Seemey iba a llevarle, aunque el hambre ya se le hubiese quitado, su cuerpo requería algo ligero para funcionar en lo que restara de ese día.

Cuando Ron llegó al comedor, todo su cuerpo se paralizó de golpe al ver que los Malfoy estaban ahí sentados. Lucius hablaba con Draco y Astoria, los últimos sentados uno junto al otro mientras que el mayor se encontraba enfrente de ellos; los tres parecían estar cómodos, consumidos en aquella amena platica, hasta que voltearon a su dirección. Los tres lo observaron casi al mismo tiempo, poniéndose demasiado nervioso cuando las facciones de Lucius cambiaron de relajadas a desconcertadas en cuestión de segundos.

Escuchó un jadeó sorprendido por parte de Astoria y ahí fue cuando no supo cómo reaccionar o que hacer. Él no se había visto en un espejo, pero no creía que su apariencia se viera como para tener esas reacciones pasmadas por parte de los Malfoy; exceptuando a Draco que lo observaba con el mismo enojo con el que lo vio antes de propinarle la primera patada.

— Miren a quien tenemos aquí. — Draco fue el primero en hablar, haciéndolo en un tono de burla—. Te atreviste a bajar.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —demandó Lucius después entre molesto y sorprendido. Ron no supo que hacer, se encogió un poco cuando miró que tres pares de ojos lo observaban, cada uno con diferente emoción cargada en ellos.

Rápidamente, pensó en meterse a la cocina y esconderse ahí hasta que los tres se fueran a sus habitaciones, pero esa no era su idea al querer hacerle frente a Draco. Sabía que estaba enojado y que era ese mismo enojo lo que hablaba por él, así que, no iba a huir, no cuando había estado tan decidido. Suspiró suprimiendo su enojo, debía de estar tranquilo sin importar lo que saliera de los labios de Draco. Por lo tanto, optó por ignorar a Lucius y, con la mejor seriedad que pudo aparentar, recuperó su postura y encaró al menor de los Malfoy.

— ¿No tengo derecho a hacerlo, Malfoy? —preguntó Ron severo, pero de una manera que no sonara tan a la defensiva para que no lo terminara de enfadar.

— Pero que retroceso hemos tenido. —dijo Draco entre carcajadas, negó un par de veces y luego lo miró con el mentón alzado, dando aires de presunción—. Ahora que estás aquí… —alargó la última palabra mientras husmeaba entre sus ropas—, ten.

La mesa retumbó ante la fuerza que Draco aplicó al dejar un largo objeto en ella. Al principio, Ron no supo de que se trataba exactamente, tuvo que verla con más atención para saber que aquel objeto era nada más y nada menos que la varita, esa varita que el creyó haber dejado escondida en la habitación de la mansión. Contempló a Draco en total confusión, preguntándose inútilmente que era lo que hacía con ella y cómo la había obtenido si no había regresado a su antiguo hogar; es más, cómo fue posible que estuviera con él si nunca le había dicho donde la tenía escondida.

— ¿Qué haces con la varita de _ese_? —preguntó Lucius viendo a su hijo extrañado, sacándolo de su estupefacción.

— Es la varita de _Ron_ , padre, por si no lo sabía. —informó con descaro—. Es curioso, parece que entre asquerosos traidores se entienden, ¿no es así?

— ¡Draco! —regañó Astoria escandalizada. Le sobresaltó el grito de la chica que no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacía Lucius, no gustándole lo que miraba. Tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido, había empuñado sus manos arriba de la mesa, parecía en un estado de tensión total.

Apenas y logró percibir el temblor que le recorrió su cuerpo, de no haber sido porque temió por la seguridad del _estúpido_ de Draco y por la suya, ni lo hubiera notado. En ese instante, él estaba en blanco, ni siquiera sabía que podría decir con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo con ustedes dos? —siseó Lucius entre dientes.

— Pon atención, idiota —le llamó Draco apuntándolo con un dedo y sin prestarle atención a la pregunta de su padre—, entrenarás a Astoria todos los días con hechizos eficaces de manera que pueda defenderse de la magia negra, no quiero que le enseñes tonterías, tienen que ser los mejores que hayas aprendido con el inútil de _Potter_.

Ron se mordió la lengua para controlar su furia que cada vez creía con una fuerza descomunal. La podía sentir en el calor que iba subiendo desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas, asentándose en sus orejas, pero se repetía tantas veces que no debía dejarse llevar por la acalorada situación ni aún por más que se quisiera lanzarse a darle de puñetazos a Draco y partirle la cara.

Respiró y contó hasta diez repetidas veces, tratando de calmar el sentimiento de traición que lo inundó al no defender a su mejor amigo de las palabras de Draco, concentrándose también en como logró escuchar el leve odio en la voz de Draco al mencionar el apellido de su mejor amigo.

Ron era consciente de ese odio. Un sentimiento tan puro. Draco era una persona rencorosa y nunca dejó de odiarlo ni un poco. En su tiempo, fue un sentimiento que, tanto él como Harry, compartieron hacía la rubia persona sentada enfrente de él. Pero más que eso, Ron sabía de sobra que el odio entre Harry y Draco fue real, tan real que casi fue palpable. Para Draco, Harry siempre fue la persona que más detestó por no haberle aceptado su saludo sincero de amistad, por haberlo rechazado y nunca lo pudo perdonar por eso.

A veces se preguntaba si él nunca se hubiera acercado a Harry y Draco no se hubiera expresado mal de él: ¿qué hubiera sido de Draco? Probablemente hubiese tenido una oportunidad y no se hubiese convertido en lo que es ahora.

Tal vez si Harry le hubiera brindado su amistad, lo hubiera podido salvar como a todos los que acogió debajo de su ala.

Tal vez si Harry no lo hubiera escuchado, Draco hubiera podido tener una salvación.

Tal vez si Harry hubiese tomado su mano…

Pero no valía la pena pensar en lo que hubiese podido pasar cuando las cosas ya estaban escritas. Era la manera en la que debían de suceder las cosas para llegar hasta donde estaban ahora y, para bien o para mal, así era como funcionaba el destino.

— ¿Entendiste? —le preguntó Draco impaciente al no obtener una respuesta de su parte.

— Draco, te estás pasando-

— ¿Algo más, Malfoy? —interrumpió Ron a Astoria, no queriendo alargar más su estancia en ese lugar. No podría continuar por ese día, el enojo no había menguado ni un poco y solamente empeoraría las cosas si no se iba cuanto antes.

— Mira lo dócil que te has vuelto, quien iba a imaginar que eso sucede cuando te premian bien. —dijo Draco mordaz—. No, y ya lárgate que no quiero verte. —sacudió una de sus manos en su dirección, en ademan para que se fuera—. Empezarán mañana, no tienes ninguna excusa y si fallas… ya sabes lo que te pasará.

— Suficiente, Draco-

— No, padre, no tiene por qué defenderlo. —dijo furioso sin voltear a ver a su padre, por contrario, viéndolo asqueado a él—. Usted me dijo que si no acataba mis órdenes podía hacerle lo que quisiera, ¿no? Ya es tiempo de que este ingrato recuerde la posición a la que pertenece.

— ¡Draco! —volvió a regañarlo Astoria, pero ahora con molestia—. ¡Ya basta!

Ron apretó los puños mientras se incrustaban, en cada poro de su ser, aquellas sañosas palabras. De pronto se sintió tan vulnerable, más aún cuando desvió unos segundos su mirada hacía Lucius y solo eso basto para darse cuenta como estaba completamente concentrado en él; su mirada era tan intensa, confundida, molesta, tan llena de preguntas que lo dejaron con un mal sabor de boca haciéndolo, de paso, apartar la mirada totalmente apenado.

— Me voy. —avisó Ron con la mayor calma que le fue posible, ni siquiera volteando a verlos ni mucho menos tomando la varita, no tenía cabeza para eso ahora, simplemente se dio media vuelta y abandonó el comedor.

— Insolente, ¿te crees muy gracioso? ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando ahora? ¿Eh?

Escuchó las réplicas de Lucius al mismo tiempo que se alejaba, pero eso haciéndolo caminar con más prisa hacía las escaleras. Se esperó un arrebato como ese, pero nunca imaginó que el que fuera a dejarlo tan aturdido, menos que Draco le fuera a hablar de la manera en la que lo hizo y escupirle como si fuera el ser más despreciable sobre la Tierra. Se sintió, de cierta manera, vencido. Si Draco había deseado humillarlo enfrente de su familia, lo había logrado, más su insistencia en dejarlo pasar y en querer arreglar todo de la mejor manera posible, solo le hicieron desear irse de ahí cuanto antes, encerrarse en la habitación y ya no salir en lo que restaba de ese fatídico día.

Recorría con lentitud el pasillo cuando una idea pasó por su mente. Tal vez el encerrarse fuese una mala idea, probablemente le atraería los malos pensamientos, por lo que, necesitaba aire fresco para poder analizar a más detalle lo que había sucedido y en si debía realmente esforzarse por buscar una solución viable de manera inmediata o dejar que las cosas se apaciguaran por sí solas en unos días. Saldría por un par de horas entonces, iría a la habitación a buscar algo con lo que abrigarse por si le ganaba la noche en el bosque.

Justo antes de llegar a la última puerta del pasillo, alguien lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo, pero al tomarlo desprevenido lo había hecho perder el equilibrio y terminó estampándose contra el pecho Lucius.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el mayor de manera autoritaria. Ron se apartó un poco y lo miró directamente al rostro, pudiendo ver el enfado reflejado en el mismo. Se sintió un poco intimidado e intentó alejarse un poco más, sin embargo, Lucius no se lo permitió.

— Tomaré algo de la habitación. —carraspeó—. Voy a buscar algo de ropa y me iré-

— No. —gruñó interrumpiéndolo, apretando más su agarre—. No te irás a ninguna parte.

Alguna protesta murió en sus labios cuando fue arrastrado por Lucius y se detuvieron en, lo que creyó, la puerta de su habitación. Giró la perilla y, con prisa, se colaron dentro de la misma. Ron se jaloneó para soltarse, lográndolo debido a la fuerza que empleó, pero su liberación no duro demasiado. Lucius se acercó demasiado a él que su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre el mayor y la puerta, no dejando casi nada de espacio uno con el otro; lo único que estaba meramente separado eran sus rostros.

A Ron se le cortó la respiración cuando vio los ojos de Lucius destellar por el enfado.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿De qué hablas? —intentó hacerse el confundido, aun sabiendo que no le iba a funcionar.

— No te hagas el desentendido conmigo que sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.

Ron suspiró. Quiso imaginar en lo que pudiera suceder si le confesaba a Lucius el percance que había tenido con su hijo, pero no sabía si era por el agotamiento que nada era capaz de venirle a la mente; nada bueno ni nada malo, simplemente no lograba pensar en las consecuencias de una confesión por parte suya. Ya había tenido demasiado en todo ese día que estaba tan exhausto como para poder siquiera pensar en algo tan primordial y con urgencia.

— En realidad, no lo sé-

— ¿Qué te sucedió en la cara? —cortó Lucius alguna mediocre excusa que estuvo por decirle.

— Nada. —mintió pensando en si funcionaría lo que le había dicho a Seemey como pretexto ante su herida en el rostro—. Me caí en la cocina y me golpeé con la barra.

— ¿Esperas a que crea eso? —cuestionó entre dientes.

— Si no me vas a creer, entonces ¿para qué preguntas? —habló con cierto enojo esta vez, esperando que de ese modo Lucius lo fuera a dejar ese asunto de lado o lo dejara marcharse de su habitación—. Lucius, tengo demasiado sueño, te pido que me dejes ir-

— Dime que te sucedió. —insistió en el mismo tono que había empleado anteriormente.

— Ya te respondí.

— ¿Te hizo algo Draco?

— No. —mintió de nuevo, pero atropelladamente esta vez. Maldijo su torpeza en el momento en que Lucius lo vio para nada convencido y se sintió totalmente acorralado, ahora sabiendo que el mayor no iba a descansar hasta saber la verdad detrás de todo ese particular desastre.

— ¿Cuál es el motivo porque este enojado contigo?

— Ninguno.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —cuestionó con brusquedad.

— Nada.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —volvió a cuestionar.

— Nada. —Ron repitió.

— ¿Qué te hizo?

Ron bufó exasperado ante la persistencia de aquella pregunta—. Ya te dije que nada.

— ¿Entones por qué estás a punto de llorar? —le preguntó esta vez en un susurro, ahora sin ningún rastro de rudeza en su voz, sino lleno de incertidumbre logrando que él lo viera con el ceño fruncido.

— No estoy… —Ron no fue capaz de terminar la defensiva frase al sentir como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Sus ojos viajaron a donde estuvieran sus pies, le descompuso por completo el darse cuenta que había estado reteniendo las lágrimas todo ese tiempo sin que se diera cuenta.

Una sonrisa se le escapó. Odió estar tan sensible en un momento que no lo ameritaba, que no lo deseaba estar; de igual modo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos no salieran, pero no lo logró, después de la primera vino la segunda, la tercera, una cuarta, hasta que se encontraba sumido en un silencioso llanto. Supuso que todo su cuerpo solamente se quería liberarse de toda la carga emocional de una manera u otra.

No se explicaba porque, tan de repente, sintió una soledad abrumadora. Entonces lo entendió cuando, sin querer, lo visualizo alejándose de él de manera definitiva y el vacío era producto de no querer que eso sucediera. Se sentía solo y, por unos segundos, le hubiese gustado no haber _amado_ o seguir haciéndolo por todo el dolor que este provocaba, pero inmediatamente lo descartó al saber que el dolor era tan parte de este cómo la dicha que dejaba.

Se rio de sí mismo.

Quiso apartarse nuevamente de Lucius, puso ambas manos en su pecho en un intento de empujarlo. No lo logró. Lucius tomó sus manos entre las suyas, apretándolas, cubriéndolas, entrelazándolas.

— ¿Por qué te golpeó? —murmuró viéndolo con tanta aflicción que lo terminó conmoviendo.

— Descubrió lo que había entre nosotros. —contestó después de un silencio, suspirando rendido. Ya no tenía caso ocultárselo más, de todos modos, lo iba a averiguar por otro medio y era mejor que no se lo escondiera y lo supiera por él.

— Lo _hay_ o no entre nosotros, no es su problema. —soltó una de sus manos para tomar su rostro con ella, limpiando el resto de lágrimas que había en una de sus mejillas—. No tuvo por qué haberte tocado.

— Me estoy metiendo con su _papá_ , ¿esperabas que reaccionara mejor? —habló intentando sonar burlesco. Pero, tal parecía, que a Lucius no le hizo nada de gracia su comentario.

Lo miraba ahora con una seriedad que le erizó la piel. Iba a decirle algo más para aligerar aquel silencio en el que se habían envuelto cuando todas sus intenciones quedaron solo en eso al Lucius mover sus brazos y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Ron al principio no se movió, pero al sentir como lo arropaba entre sus brazos le fue inevitable no envolverlo del mismo modo, pegándole más a él y dejándose acunar contra su pecho. Lucius lo estaba abrazando de una manera que le brindo inmediatamente de una tranquilidad que solo sus brazos le podían transmitir.

— Dije que nadie te lastimaría de nuevo. —Lucius rompió aquel silencio mientras que le acariciaba su cabello, Ron cerró sus ojos agradeciendo las reconfortantes caricias que le daba—. Y justo eso pasó.

— No fue nada.

— ¿Cómo dices que no fue nada-?

— Lucius —cortó su pregunta, apretándose más a su pecho—, no quiero hablar sobre eso. Al menos hoy no.

— Pensaremos en algo después entonces. —susurró contra su cabello—. Estamos juntos en esto y no pienso dejarte solo.

 _No, no lo estoy_ , pensó. En ese momento fue que se dio cuenta que realmente estaban juntos. Entre ellos dos nada se había roto, todo seguía teniendo su curso y sus corazones seguían latiendo sincronizados.

Lo único que importaba en ese momento era que quería quedarse ahí, con él, quería estar con él y, aparentemente, Lucius deseaba lo mismo. La necesidad y el anhelo era mutuo, por lo que, daba igual quien supiera de ellos, daba igual lo que le hicieran para evitar que estuvieran juntos, daba todo igual; ellos compartían una vida ahora, le gustase a quien le gustase, y no iba a tirar eso por la borda.

No iba a rendirse, pasara lo que pasara, no iba a soltarle. No se alejaría. No iría a ningún lado que no sea ese. No lo iba a permitir. Se aferraría a lo que tenían, aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.

Entonces, se quedó allí entre sus brazos, respirando profundamente, amando, perdiéndose y dejándose arrastrar por los embriagadores aromas de _limón y lavanda_ que tanto tenía marcados en su memoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que este año ha sido el más difícil debido a todo lo que un virus arrastró. Pero me gustaría desearles unas felices fiestas, con o sin faltas, están aquí, siguen aquí y hay que agradecerlo. Celebren, festejen con Susana Distancia y usando cubrebocas, lávense seguido sus manitas ¡y que la fiesta continúe! Espero, de todo corazón, que lo que hayan pedido para Navidad, Santa Claus se los conceda :)
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	31. Capítulo XXX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de tomarme una semana de "vacaciones", estoy de vuelta y recargada ;) y, aunque ya pasó casi la primera semana del año, quería desearles que este año venidero sea todo aquello que esperan y anhelan. Lo malo que se quedé donde pertenece, en el pasado, hay que dejar en las cosas malas que nos sucedieron ese veinte-veinte y mejor agradecer lo bueno que ese año nos dejo: el haberlo podido finalizarlo, que se tuvo un plato sobre la mesa, un techo donde dormir, las enseñanzas que nos brindó, las personas que permanecieron con nosotros y las nuevas con las que interactuamos. ¡A un lado las lágrimas! Demos la bienvenida a las alegrías y valoremos siempre las buenas cosas que, créanme, son las más valiosas al final del día.
> 
> ¡Feliz año nuevo para cada uno de ustedes! Les mando un fuerte abrazo y, de paso, les agradezco el haberme acompañado desde la mitad del año pasado hasta este.
> 
> ¡Por cierto! Si, acaso, alguno de ustedes celebra el Día de los Reyes Magos, aquí les dejo su regalito.
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Ron estaba demasiado cómodo en la posición en la que se encontraba. Tanto era su sentir que su cuerpo estaba tan lleno de pereza como pocas veces en la vida, justo como si se tuviera varias toneladas sobre el cuerpo que le impidiera moverse y tener fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Le pareció extraña aquella sensación, por lo que quiso meditar a que se debía ese estado, pero solamente recordaba cómo fue que se quedó dormido; fue justo en el momento en que Lucius abandonó la habitación para dejar los utensilios que utilizó al alimentarse.

Después de tenerlo en sus brazos, el mayor susurró que debía comer algo, provocando que Ron se quejara; no quería separarse y despejarse de aquel cuerpo que le brindaba un reconfortante calor, pero ante la insistencia terminó cediendo. Lucius se encargó de ir por comida para ambos diciéndole que se quedara dentro y no saliera de esa habitación para así poder evitar algún otro desafortunado enfrentamiento.

Aún en su adormecimiento, a su memoria llegó la manera tan pacifica con la que comieron y el cómo ninguno deseó quebrar ese agradable silencio en el que se habían envuelto, aún a pesar de las fuertes circunstancias por la que estaban atravesando y que debían ser tocadas. Pero entre un acallado acuerdo, se dejó para otro momento. Cuando el mayor salió de la habitación a dejar todo lo utilizado a la cocina, él se desplomó totalmente en la cama siendo consumido con una rapidez impresionante por la falta de conciencia; el sonido del viento combinado con el silencio de la habitación, lo invadió todo y le dio vía libre al sueño, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar al contemplar como una imagen se dibuja entre la oscuridad.

Observó al protagonista de aquella imagen hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Era por eso que se resistía a despertar, más al tener a aquel hombre tan cerca de él, dormido pegado a su espalda, acariciándolo aún en su estado durmiente. Pero él se encontraba tan entregado a su dejadez que, incluso, llegaba hasta pensar que seguía dormido y que las sensaciones eran parte de ese profundo sueño.

Sin embargo, estaba más que claro que no lo eran.

La acompasada respiración detrás de él, el brazo rodeando su cintura y aquel aroma que lo acariciaba, arrullándolo, percibiéndolo tan fuerte que era capaz de sentirlo en su paladar, eran las únicas evidencias que necesitaba para saber que aquello era real. Sería difícil que decidiera levantarse, no deseaba salir de su letargo, porque de hacerlo, sería arruinar ese momento despertando.

De repente, Ron se sobresaltó al escuchar al viento golpear contra la casa con una tremenda potencia que parecía querer derrumbar todo a su paso, acompañado de silbidos haciéndolo notar aún con más intensidad de lo que realmente estaba. Todo rastro de pereza salió de su cuerpo cuando abrió los ojos sin permitirse parpadear, los ojos le ardieron al observar aquellos débiles destellos anaranjados colarse entre la ventana debido a que sus cortinas estaban abiertas dándoles su libre paso. La luz entraba tan tenue que pensó debía tratarse del amanecer, pero al observarlas mejor, supo que no se trataban de reflejos brillantes y blanquecinos sino más amoratados, unos que se dedicaban únicamente cuando el día completaba su ciclo; no se trataba de ningún alba, en realidad, estaba anocheciendo. 

La mano que lo tenía afianzado comenzó a moverse, sintió como los dedos de Lucius daban leves caricias sobre su abdomen, entretenido jugando en el por unos segundos para después empezar con un recorrido subiendo hasta su pecho y bajando lentamente de nuevo a su abdomen. Exhaló al querer dejarse arrastrar por las caricias y volver a recuperar el estado de somnolencia en el que se encontraba antes de sorprenderse con los fuertes vientos, pero Lucius no se lo permitió.

— Mírame. —ordenó Lucius en un susurro. Ron giró el rostro, aletargado aún por las caricias que no se detuvieron en ningún momento—. El viento te sigue haciendo saltar del susto.

El tono burlesco que Lucius implementó en esa última oración, lo hicieron dejar el sueño atrás y moverse sobre el colchón para terminar de encararlo. Sin embargo, su corazón latió acelerado cuando sus azulados ojos chocharon con el fascinante, y resplandeciente, grisáceo de los de Lucius. Con esa mirada que le hacían encender su piel, que lo acariciaba sin vergüenza; porque no hacía falta que lo tocara para encenderlo, invadirlo por aquel familiar calor abrazador, e intensificara todos sus sentidos.

— No es por eso… —Ron contestó en una protesta apenas audible, sonando más como un jadeo ahogado. Estaba perdido en las sensaciones que las caricias ahora le brindaban al ahora ser repartidas por parte de su cintura y espalda baja.

— Me dijiste que lo escuchara —recordó Lucius—, ¿qué es exactamente lo que dice?

Ron se sintió algo nervioso. No supo cómo responder, menos de inmediato. Él verdaderamente deseaba confesarle aquellas palabras que llevaba arrastrando desde hace un tiempo, no obstante, tuvo que detener el impulsivo arranque de externarlas en ese instante. Bajó los atentos ojos de Lucius, recordó haber jurado en decirle, lo que el viento rebozaba como su cómplice, si es que sobrevivían; la memoria estaba tan fresca y viva todavía, lograba incluso sentirlas correr en su cuerpo con la misma intensidad que cuando se adentraron al nocturno bosque.

Pero, de alguna manera, lo sentía demasiado precipitado.

Y no por ellos, en realidad, sino por la circunstancia en la que estaban envueltos. Sufrió de un leve escalofrío al rememorar el momento exacto de sus anteriores pensares; el tener aquel sentimiento de premura solo lo incrementó. Con un poco de aflicción, imaginó a que se debía experimentar de esa prontitud y era justamente porque aún no sobrevivían a todo ese tremendo caos, o no como él quisiera que así lo fuese, que le hacía contenerse de soltar libremente las palabras.

No era el momento indicado. Ellos todavía no se encontraban en paz. El estar huyendo, el estar escondidos, solo implicaba que el peligro seguía rondando afuera y acechando por ellos en cada rincón sin darles tregua, o libertad, de vivir sus vidas en plenitud y se preguntó si podrían regocijarse dentro de esa guerra aún latente, que clamaba por la culminación de sus existencias como si de nada se tratasen. Entonces era que pensaba si, al decirle lo que acallaba sin estar a salvo, tendría alguna consecuencia negativa.

No sabría cómo actuar si así fuera el caso.

Aun así, la cobardía no era parte de él. Ron contaba con la certeza de que las diría tarde que temprano. Independiente de cuál sea la reacción, él no las quería guardar. Los sentimientos no eran para estar dentro todo el tiempo sino para ser expresados y el quedarse con ellos nunca debería de ser una opción. Menos aun cuando había posibilidades de que la otra parte se fuera sin saberlos, porque lo que se quedaba después era aún peor que retenerlos, llegando a ser uno de los pesares más enfermizos y complejos de escapar: arrepentimiento.

Era difícil salir de los « _y si_ », costaba dejarlos atrás y era por eso que no iba a regresar a ellos. O, pretendía, no agregarle más a la extensa lista de lo que pudo haber hecho y no hizo. Se negaba rotundamente a seguirse abundando de ellos y llenarse de lo que desencadenan.

— Él mismo te dará la respuesta, solo tienes que escucharlo con atención. —respondió Ron finalmente. Tampoco era algo que se tomase a la ligera. Al menos, no para él. Fue ese pensamiento con el que decidió esperar y aguardar hasta el momento adecuado para poder manifestar lo que anhelaba hacerle saber a Lucius.

Tendría que ser paciente. Él encontraría su oportunidad y estaba seguro que sería en la ocasión menos esperada, siendo en el momento justo; algo se lo haría llegar, cualquier cosa, y él las dirá. Sin titubeos, sin dudas, sin prisa, sin sentimientos negativos de por medio, solo con la naturalidad que se merecen aquel par de palabras. Porque en ellas no había cavidad para los impulsos, no podían ser dichas a la ligera, no cuando el sentimiento que las acompañaba era el más puro de todos, y tenían que ser reveladas como tal.

Ron se encargará de que así sea, esperará lo que tenga que esperar. Pero, mientras eso sucedía, sus acciones, sus caricias, sus miradas, todo lo demás, podrían hablar por él; y así, no quedarían dudas una vez que fueran declaradas.

— Eres muy perceptivo... —reconoció Lucius e hizo una pausa mientras lo seguía observando con atención—, deberías de decírmelo tú. —concluyó tranquilo al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de Ron, parando a unos cuantos centímetros—. ¿Qué es aquello que grita en sus bravos aires?

Dejó de concentrarse en sus pensamientos y aquella pregunta quedó totalmente en el aire. Ron sintió como su vientre se tensó por la cercanía de sus rostros. Creía que Lucius iba a besarlo, sus alientos se combinaban uno con otro, ya que estaban a una distancia mínima de rozar sus labios. Antes de pensar en ser él quien acortaba la pequeña brecha que quedaba en ambos, Lucius se desvió besando la comisura de sus labios y Ron cerró los ojos cuando el mayor fue bajando poco a poco; primero besando su mejilla, yendo hasta su mandíbula, descendiendo con lentitud por su cuello llevando aquellos besos a su clavícula. 

La mano, que previamente lo acariciaba, se apretó en su cadera con suavidad, jalándolo y moviéndolo hacía él. Ron entendió la manera en la que lo impulsaba y, mientras abría los ojos y sin despegarse del todo, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. El ronco jadeó que salió de los labios de Lucius al acomodarse en su regazo, le intensificó el nudo en su vientre y no evito la sonrisa que le produjo la manera firme con la que Lucius ahora lo sostenía con ambas manos. Y él colocó una de sus manos sobre el rostro del mayor, tocando su mejilla, para después apoyar su frente contra la del hombre.

— Oculta un par de palabras… —susurró Ron separándose de Lucius, logrado verlo al rostro y, observó, el sutil gesto sonriente que le regalaba. Hubiera cedido, de no ser porque él realmente no quería revelar por sí mismo esas dichosas palabras que estaban trabadas en la punta de su lengua ese día, por más que estuviesen deseando salir gustosas en cualquier momento—, un secreto que quiere ser escuchado.

— ¿Un secreto? —preguntó Lucius extrañado, eliminando todo achispado rastro. Ron asintió con cierta confusión y Lucius quiso incorporarse casi de inmediato. Se retiró de su regazo, sentándose a su lado y dándole espacio a Lucius para que terminara de sentarse sobre la cama.

Sin duda, había hablado de más. Lucius lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía analizar las palabras dichas. Ron trató de lucir tranquilo, a pesar de que su pulso había comenzado a aumentar, acelerado, debido a la inquietud que aquello le produjo. Con lo que había dicho, sabía que Lucius no iba a soltar el tema tan fácilmente, por lo que tenía que buscar la manera de desviarlo del asunto.

Pensó en diversas opciones que pudieran discutir, más ninguno le pareció lo suficientemente convincente u oportuno. Había temas que no quería tocar todavía, temas con los que no se sentía lo bastante cómodo, seguro y con la fuerza emocional necesaria como para externarlos con la tranquilidad que requerían; pero, entonces, uno en particular le vino a la mente.

Retomando los acontecimientos previos, llegó a él justo cuando le había pedido a Lucius una explicación sobre lo que sucedía; el mayor le había prometido el contarle. No obstante, hasta ahora, no había tenido información alguna por parte de Lucius y solamente sabía lo que Draco había _querido_ compartir en su llegada, porque Ron estaba seguro que se omitieron demasiados detalles por su presencia. Y no solo eso, todavía estaba la idea que había planteado; que, podía afirmar, algo de cierto tenía. Si bien le parecía lo más sensato, aún había cosas que discrepaban en ella y, sobre todo, el que no tuviera ninguna fase coherente que la pudiera justificar.

No solamente necesitaba una explicación de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sino también de lo que envolvía a esos sucesos a cada persona involucrada hasta el momento.

Aunque aún se debatía en sacar esas explicaciones a flote. Ron había establecido en dejar aquello para otro día, uno donde estuviese relajado, donde el agotamiento físico y mental se hubiesen ido; se preguntó si estaba preparado para ello. Incluso, cabía la posibilidad de que Lucius no quisiese decirle nada o contestara sus preguntas, molestándose ambos de paso. Pero, aún si no terminaba de la manera que él deseaba, podría correr el riesgo. No tenía algo que perder si lo hacía de todos modos, el día no iba a ponerse peor -o pasarle algo peor- y, el hablar de ello, le ayudaría para su propósito inicial: desviar meramente el tema.

— Ustedes tienen muchos secretos también. —recriminó de manera segura, logrando que no sonara más que como una oración neutral sin enfado de por medio. Ron se acomodó de cierto modo donde pudiera ver con mayor accesibilidad a Lucius—. Hemos llegado aquí, me prometiste que una vez que llegáramos me contarías que estaba sucediendo.

— Mi _querido_ hijo ya lo hizo. —Lucius frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación a lo dicho—. Fue una trampa, ¿hay algo que no te quedó claro?

— Sí. Todo es confuso. —respondió con honestidad. Varias preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza con prisa sobre todo lo que él quería saber; la probabilidad haciéndose más grande, sin embargo, esperaba que Lucius pudiera informarle y responderle todas estas sin necesidad de evadirlas, porque realmente deseaba vaciar todas sus dudas sin importar lo difícil que fuera digerirlas—. ¿Por qué les tendieron una trampa? ¿Es por lo que pensé que están haciendo? ¿A eso se debe tanta saña contra ustedes? ¿Qué tiene que ver Blaise en esto-?

— ¿Conocías al chico? —interrumpió Lucius áspero aquel cuestionario que había dejado a Ron sin aliento de lo rápido que había estado lanzando pregunta tras pregunta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo por qué lo haría? —preguntó Ron confundido por la abrupta pregunta—. No, no lo conocía —respondió para después dudar ligeramente—, bueno…, no de una manera personal al menos, solo lo que escuchaba por ahí y una que otra interacción sin transcendía. —confesó. A pesar de eso, intentó recordar algún escenario que los hubiera acercado, pero simplemente no lo había. Ron sabía tanto de Blaise como, aseguraba, Blaise sabía de él: nada.

No se equivocaba cuando decía que solamente sabía lo que generalmente se sabe de alguien, con ciertos rumores, de otra casa. Blaise Zabini era un Slytherin en todo su resplandor: mago sangre pura, rebosante de dinero, indiferente y tan arrogante que despreciaba a todo aquel ser que respiraba a su alrededor (importándole poco su status), prejuicioso y, como casi todas las _víboras_ , firmemente purista de la sangre.

Recordaba a Blaise como una persona que no tenía amigos más allá de su círculo social, ya que también alejaba a la gente de su misma casa y más aún trataba de alejar a todo mestizo, nacido de muggles y traidores a la sangre como le fuera posible; entonces, hasta podía pasar como alguien sin amigos. Recordaba el como siempre lo veía solo, no siendo para menos con un mago que se comportaba de ese modo. Sin embargo, tenía que darle algo de crédito, ya que no le venía a su memoria algún momento en donde haya dejado que sus ideologías lo metieran en confrontamientos con alguien. Entre todo su desdén, mantenía cierta compostura. Era cierto que alejaba a las personas y las miraba por sobre el hombro, pero ante su misma indiferencia, sus acciones eran tan indolentes que lo ponían fuera de cualquiera pelea por ello.

Ron sacudió la cabeza tratando de recuperar el tema primordial de la conversación.

» Pero con eso fue suficiente para saber que pensaba igual que ustedes. —Ron trató de decir aquello de manera suave, fallando un poco ante el tono de reproche que se alcanzó a percibir en su voz. Quiso disculparse por ello, pero el repentino porte orgulloso de Lucius le hizo continuar con cierta indignación—. Por eso, no entiendo que hacía con Hermione si era hija de _Muggles_ y menos entiendo por qué estarían huyendo después de que… —suspiró—, ya sabes, la asesinaran.

— No ocupas entenderlo, solo aceptarlo. —dijo Lucius inmediatamente, entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué tengo que aceptarlo, así como así? —preguntó molesto al mismo tiempo que negaba—. Lucius, ¿si sucedió lo que les dije? ¿Blaise estaba ayudando a Hermione con algo?

— Te dije que no era _eso_ lo que pensabas, no sé cómo tu mente te dio para maquilar una idea como esa.

— Porque no entiendo, es debido a eso. —contestó Ron exasperado—. Explícame.

— Entre ellos tenían una clase de acuerdo. —Ron se sobresaltó cuando habló Lucius después de aguardar silencio por unos instantes, había pensado que el mayor no iba a responder a su petición desesperada. Pero al ver que, el mayor, sí estaba dispuesto a hablar, lo prestó toda su atención—. Draco me llegó a contar que el joven Blaise no era precisamente un seguidor del Lord y, debido a las circunstancias, tuvo que apoyar a _nuestro señor_ quisiese o no. Draco lo terminó ayudando. —explicó—. Lo que es curioso si tomamos en cuenta que al _jovencito_ nunca le importó Draco realmente, me contó incluso que se burló de él cuando quedo revelado que tenía la marca-

— Me estoy enredando —interrumpió Ron levantando, y moviendo, ambas manos para detener el enmarañado relato de Lucius y lo miró con confusión—, ¿no dijo hace unas horas que nunca le dio la espalda por lo que pasó?

— Una cosa es burlarse y otra apartarse, ¿estás de acuerdo en eso?

— ¡Draco nunca hubiera aceptado ayudarlo si se burló! —discurrió quejándose—. Sabes muy bien como es y con más razones aún si dices que a Blaise nunca le importó-

— No utilicé las palabras correctas —Lucius carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta—: al chico nunca le importó lo que Draco le dijera, o lo que opinara, sobre él; llevó su vida como le placiera con todo y sus ideales sin que nada, ni nadie, lo cambiase.

Ron asintió dándole la razón—. ¿Y por qué tenían a-?

— La señorita Granger llegó a las manos de la familia Zabini como un favor a pagar de parte de mi hijo. —respondió a la pregunta que no terminó de formular, debiéndose a que Lucius pareció entenderla sin necesidad de concluirla—. Al Blaise acercarse a él para que lo auxiliará con el asunto de la marca, Draco le pidió que tuviera a la joven en su mansión y estuviera lo más alejada posible de las manos del Lord, si quería contar con su ayuda.

La cabeza comenzó a palpitarle. _Increíble_. Si lo hubiera meditado mejor, se hubiera dado cuenta que no había manera de que, preguntar por una explicación, no iba a ser la mejor de las ideas. Ya era demasiado tarde, fue totalmente una mala idea. Si antes estaba confundido, en ese preciso momento lo estaba a tal grado de que no sabía que pensar o que decir al respecto.

— ¿Por qué? —murmuró. Ron observaba a Lucius sin entender, completamente perdido—. ¿Por qué tantas molestias hacía nosotros?

— Mi hijo no le debe nada a nadie. —Lucius contestó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a su duda.

— Sé que hay algo más detrás de eso, lo percibo.

— No es así, Ronald-

— A ver —paró la justificación innecesaria de Lucius—, primero: ¿por qué se quedó Hermione con Blaise y no con Goyle? A él fue a quien realmente salvamos ella y yo y, en todo caso, el favor era con él. Zabini no tiene nada que ver en esto. —trató de razonar entre su confusión. Reviviendo, en su mente, el incendio en la Sala de Menesteres, siendo más preciso: su huida. Habían tomado dos escobas viejas para escapar del incendió que _Crabbe_ inició.

Sintió una ligera pena.

Al volar hacía la salida, Harry trepó a Draco con su escoba mientras que entre Hermione y él lo hicieron con _Gregory Goyle_ , salvándose los cinco de morir a causa del fuego, de ese _fuego maldito_ que destruyó todo a su paso sin piedad alguna. Ellos tuvieron suerte. En cambio, Crabbe no salió de aquella sala. El chico no lo logró, o ni siquiera lo pudo intentar, quedó atrapado entre sus propias llamas -mismas que destruyeron el horrocrux, la Diadema de Ravenclaw- y, aunque los hubiese querido asesinar y que hubiese sido culpa total de _Vicent Crabbe_ el haber causado su propia muerte, el leve sentimiento por no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba.

Quiso alejar ese sentir, concentrándose en su propio desconcierto, siendo más importante que recordar hechos de los cuales ya no podía hacer nada. Pero, entre más lo pensara, se reducía su capacidad para encontrar las palabras que emplearan correctamente sus pensamientos, porque nada, ni lo que pudiera cavilar, le sonaba realmente racional a ese punto. Mucho menos si Lucius no respondía y solo atinaba a verlo con seriedad, como si eso fuese suficiente.

Esperó. Quiso darle tiempo, pensando que podría estar meditando la mejor manera de responderle. Pero se rindió al ver que no sería así, aunque, más que rendirse, se sintió decepcionado. De ante mano sabía que eso iba a pasar, entonces se preguntaba el cómo interpretar la situación, si estaba exagerando al sentirse de ese modo, pero que Lucius no le aclarara sus dudas, después de todo lo que han vivido y lo que ha estado haciendo por él, le dejaba un nudo en el estómago. Y no era como si pudiese evitarlo.

» Bien. —continuó en un pesado suspiro al ver que no habría contestación alguna, de su parte, ante su primera duda—. Segundo: ¿qué fue lo que acabó con la vida de ella? No estaba huyendo, tuvo que haber sido un motivo muy importante como para tener a todos del mismo modo, ¿en qué traicionó Blaise a los tuyos?

— Los _míos_ … —dijo Lucius con sorna para después soltar una carcajada—. No había otro motivo de por medio más que un mero favor, Ronald, lo quieras creer o no. El único trato era que, la familia Zabini, debía de tenerla lo más cómoda posible, justo como nosotros contigo. Esa era la única alternativa para…

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó en vano. Por la manera en la que se había detenido, Ron sentía que Lucius seguiría sin responder a aquello. Llevó una de sus manos a su sien, cerrando los ojos y masajeando con las yemas de sus dedos aquella zona libre de heridas. Buscó alejar el dolor de cabeza, que se había intensificado ante ese silencio que le confirmó no se equivocó al sentir que no iba a obtener respuesta.

— Para evitar la tragedia que sucedió. —terminó por responderle. Ron se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos al percatarse de la duda en esa oración. Lucius nunca había vacilado con sus respuestas, siempre era firme en ellas; algo que había notado con el tiempo era que, si trataba de convencer, hasta el mayor tenía que creer en ellas, sino no tenía ningún sentido el que contestara. Pero, esta vez, por más que Lucius trató de disfrazar la contestación y hacer parecer su respuesta lo más convincente posible, un ligero tono fue el que lo delató ante él.

— No, eso no ibas a decir, ¿era la única alternativa para qué? —volvió a preguntar con dureza, observando Lucius con la misma pesada intensidad que manifestó su voz—. Sus secretos… —susurró, sin poder contener, el sentirse dolido—, pensé que entre nosotros ya no habría más secretos y que era alguien con el que podían contar.

— Lo eres. —dijo Lucius ofendido por su insinuación, viéndolo fijamente y seguro de aquella afirmación.

— Oh, ¿en serio lo soy? —cuestionó Ron con ironía—. Porque no lo parece, en absoluto.

— Son problemas que no nos corresponden, no debemos interponernos en ellos.

— Y no te estoy diciendo que haya que hacerlo, siquiera algo parecido, solo quiero que compartas conmigo que es lo que está pasando, que los está persiguiendo y atormentando.

Lucius acalló unos segundos—. No.

— ¡Lo prometiste! —protestó Ron enfadado—. ¿No tienes palabra acaso?

— No debo, _Ron_ —dijo en un murmullo—, no todavía.

Ron respiró hondo. Colocó ambas manos sobre sus piernas y apretó los puños cuando, por una razón, comenzó a sentir una clase de brecha entre ellos, como si una la antigua distancia que había entre ambos se estuviese volviendo a presenciar. Tan lejos y tan cerca uno del otro. No le gusto el amargo sabor que le dejaba pensar en ello. Pero le costaba entenderlo, a Lucius, a lo que pasaba, a las incógnitas, a todo al mismo tiempo; era como si fuera tan simple que eso producía que fuera tan complicado de entender.

Le frustraba que a Lucius no le llegara la necesidad que él tenía en pedir explicaciones y el apuro por respuestas. Quería ayudarlos, quería saber a lo que se enfrentaban, quería saber contra _qué_ estaban peleando, los tormentos de los cuales huían; él solo deseaba socorrerlos y protegerlos. Pero que Lucius no pudiera verlo, o percibirlo o - _peor_ \- lo ignorase, únicamente le hería.

— Entonces no llegaremos a ningún lado así si tu palabra no vale.

Observó el cuerpo de Lucius tensarse con una impresionante rapidez por aquella desdeñosa oración de su parte. Contuvo el aliento cuando apretó la mandíbula y quiso desviarle la mirada a otro punto de la habitación, a cualquier lado que no fuera el hombre que tenía a un lado, más no pudo hacerlo.

— No vuelvas a decir eso. —gruñó Lucius enojado.

— Pero… —Ron no comprendió la repentina irritación que emanó de Lucius y detuvo su reproche debido a la mirada de advertencia que el mayo le lanzó, potente y llena de indignación. Suspiró mientras negaba—, lo prometiste…

— No debo.

— Ustedes me confunden, ¿desde cuando haces lo que _debes_ o no? —espetó con fastidio. Lucius lo miró con el ceño fruncido, continuando con su actitud molesta—. ¿Qué quieres que haga yo, Lucius?

El ruego en su voz pareció calar en Lucius porque sus hombros empezaron a relajarse conforme pasaban los segundos, de igual modo lo hizo su rostro y la mueca de molestia abandonó en totalidad su rostro dejando uno de seriedad; exactamente de esa seriedad que caracterizaba al mayor por completo. No obstante, Ron seguido firme en su estado de enojo hasta que, inesperadamente, Lucius movió su mano lentamente hasta la de él.

Ron no dejó de mirarle, pero internamente luchaba para no acercarse, acelerar esa aproximación y tocarle. Pensó hasta en alejarse para que tardara aún más en llegar hacía él, pero se tranquilizó al momento que lo alcanzó y la caricia palpó sobre su mano. La sintió de manera alucinante que no supo reaccionar, le pareció increíble como hace unos momentos estaba tan molesto y que, con un simple toque de su parte, lo hubiera hecho calmarse. Relajó su puño, abriendo la mano y dándole paso a Lucius para que la tomara. Lentamente, el mayor fue cubriéndola, uniéndolas, protegiéndolas y enlazándolas una con la otra.

— El peligro aún no ha pasado, seguimos atrapados en el desastre y, hasta que las cosas no se calmen para nosotros, lo único que te puedo pedir es tiempo. Tiempo es todo lo que quiero. —musitó sereno. Por otro lado, la mirada de Lucius le transmitía algo que no podía explicar al no haberla visto en el mayor desde que tenía viviendo con él; parecía en ruego, tal vez suplicia y, Ron incapaz de adivinarla, apretó la mano que rodeaba la suya—. Deja que las cosas se acomoden, deja que todo se calme y solo entonces… —pausó—, solo entonces podré explicarte que pasa.

— ¿Por qué no puedes decirme ahora?

— Tiempo, _Ron_. —repitió—. Solo espera.

— Si espero, ¿puedes prometerme que así será? —preguntó Ron cansado—. Se sincero está vez, no quiero una promesa en vano.

— Lo prometo. —asintió Lucius decidido.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí.

Ron se preguntó si podría vivir por más tiempo en la incertidumbre, en donde lo dejaban de lado ante los problemas, al margen de lo enigmático, a la deriva ocultándole información y rehuían a responder sus preguntas. No sabría si lo que Lucius le pide, o le promete, es cierto. Si él decidía aceptar el esperar, estaría confiando en que Lucius no le diría nada hasta que no estuvieran en peligro; pero si no decidía hacerlo, era probable que no le dijese nada ni aunque estuviesen a salvo.

— Esperaré, te esperaré. —aceptó.

Confiaba en Lucius, así que ¿qué más podía hacer ante ello? Sobre todo, cuando el mayor lucía sincero, accedería a creer en su palabra y esperaría hasta el momento que Lucius decidiera compartir con él todo aquello que tenían guardado. Ya contaba con un poco de información, había demostrado que buscaba su seguridad y había hecho cosas por él que no pidió. Podría aguantar más tiempo. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión.

Enseguida cerró los ojos cuando la mano libre de Lucius viajó, con lentitud, hasta su mejilla. Había acunado su lado herido. Se dejó llevar por las caricias que había empezado a repartir desde su mandíbula, pasando por su pómulo, y terminando en -lo que creía- era aquella lesión que Draco le ocasionó. Ron resopló, abriendo sus ojos mientras tomaba la mano que delineaba parte de su rostro y la apartaba del mismo. Se removió en su sitio para después desplomarse sobre la cama, acostándose y empujando a Lucius con ambas de sus manos para que se recostara a su lado, haciéndolo casi de inmediato y soltándolo en el proceso. Lucius se acomodó tan cerca de él que su aliento rebotaba sobre sus labios, parecía incluso que incitaba a besarlo, a tocarlo, a fundirse, a arrullarse y perderse entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo, Ron detuvo esos impulsos. En cambio, decidió observar ese pálido rostro, deleitándose con la perfección que era tenerlo tan cerca. 

— Dormirás conmigo de ahora en adelante. —susurró Lucius sin retirarle la grisácea mirada en ningún momento—. Draco ya lo sabe, no tiene caso esconderse.

— Pero _tu retoño_ va a querer golpearme otra vez —Ron rodó los ojos, pensando en la pacífica atmosfera que habían alcanzado después de aquella _desastrosa_ plática y el cómo ahora estaba arruinada—, y yo ya no aseguro quedarme quieto aún por más que quiera.

— No lo volverá a hacer. —aseguró—. Sé que no deseas hablar de eso hoy, pero estuve pensando que lo mejor será dejar que las cosas se enfríen un poco, por un par de días, antes de que ustedes vuelvan a interactuar.

— Sí… había pensado algo parecido.

— No sé qué lo hizo reaccionar de esa manera tan… _salvaje_ , pero evitaremos que eso suceda de nuevo. Estarás conmigo todo el tiempo, si estás a mi lado no se acercará ni te hablará, se calmará él solo.

— Ya estaba contigo todo el tiempo… —Ron trató de bromear, pero no pudo evitar verlo titubeante—, no quiero que te distancies de tu hijo solamente por eso, no después de todo lo que has intentado. No lo vale para nada, créeme que no. —negó. Temía que pudiera salir contraproducente el que Draco no quisiese acercarse a su padre solamente por él—. Mejor yo buscaré otra manera de arreglar este asunto, debe de haber otro modo.

— Lo hay. —afirmó al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su cintura, deteniéndola en esa zona—. Pero será para después, solo será por un par de días.

Ron hizo una mueca, observando a Lucius con duda. Aunque le aliviaba el que Lucius no decidiera el alejarse y terminar con lo que ambos tenían, él realmente no quería, ni buscaba, interponerse entre padre e hijo, arruinando la relación que ambos tenían como un vil y arrebatador intruso. Lo hacía sentirse mal, pésimo, pero las consecuencias de no haber pensado en que algo como eso les podía haber pasado, los alcanzaron; y si tan solo se hubieran tomado la molestia de pensar claramente en lo pudiera pasar si Draco los descubría, no estarían en esa situación ni tomando extremistas decisiones que no le parecían.

— No estoy muy convencido de ese plan. —admitió vacilante.

— Es lo mejor.

— No lo sé…

— Dale unos días para poder arreglar este desastre como se debe, de manera civilizada.

— ¿Estás seguro que no arruinará la relación que tienes con tu hijo? —preguntó dudoso e inseguro.

— Sí.

— Confiaré en ti entonces —suspiró—, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, supongo.

— No, no lo hago. Pero, como su padre, sé cómo actúa. —dijo Lucius convencido. Ron lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y, después, frunció el ceño—. No seas exagerado, tampoco es como que estén alejados realmente; la casa es pequeña y entrenarás a Astoria después de todo.

— ¿Ahora sí ya tengo tu permiso para usar una varita? —preguntó Ron entre burla y en serio. Pero Lucius no respondió, solamente se impulsó en su cintura y se acercó aún más a él, terminando de rodear su brazo contra su cuerpo; él buscó entrelazar sus piernas en respuesta, colocando una de ellas entre las del mayor, lográndolo de manera satisfactoria. Disfrutó la sensación que le brindó el tener aquel cuerpo tan pegado al suyo.

Ron no se contuvo, se terminó de acomodar dejándose atrapar por el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo contrario al mismo tiempo que aspiraba profundamente aquel aroma que Lucius emanaba. Se quedó acurrucado mientras los minutos seguían pasando, sintiéndolos más lentos en esa ocasión, pero disfrutando de todo tipo de sensaciones que aquello le dejaba hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, a venirse abajo perezosos y se envolvió en la cálida sensación que había sentido antes de despertar por completo, cuando estaba en su agradable letargo.

— No. —respondió Lucius en un resoplido. Ron chasqueó su lengua y quiso apartarse de su lado haciéndose totalmente el digno, claro que sin ningún éxito. Su cuerpo estaba apagándose, podía sentir el sueño queriendo apoderarse de él con cada segundo que pasaba. Al percibir como Lucius lo sostenía con más fuerza, soltó una desganada carcajada.

— Ojalá funcione. —murmuró Ron apoyándose más en Lucius.

— Guíate por el: Sed lentos en resolver y prontos en ejecutar*.

— ¿Quién diría algo como eso? —Ron volvió a carcajearse, aunque esta vez con un poco de más fuerza, debido a lo ridícula que le resultó la frase en ese momento.

— Claro que un Weasley no podía ser tan culto, que lastima. —dijo Lucius mofándose.

— Ya me habían dicho algo parecido.

— Ah, ¿sí?

Asintió con la cabeza, pero sin más fuerzas para responder, regodeándose en las sensaciones y en los olores que rozaban y acariciaban sus fosas nasales, logrando que se sintiera tan indefenso y tan seguro al mismo tiempo que, vagamente, se cuestionó como aquello podía ser posible.

— Hermione…

Ron sintió su boca moverse, más no logró escuchar su propio murmullo. Simplemente terminó por dormirse, cayendo en un profundo sueño, en donde la imagen de Lucius volvía a salir de entre la oscuridad por segunda ocasión y tomaba el protagonismo de sus sueños, tal cual como los había asaltado anteriormente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Frase del orador, logógrafo, político y educador griego: Isócrates.
> 
> ¡Después de como seis capítulos, se ha terminado el pesado día! Por fin Ron puede descansar tranquilo, ¿ustedes le entendieron al _choro maradeor_ de Lucius?
> 
> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaria muy agradecida y me animaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥


	32. Capítulo XXXI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron!
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Ron no imaginó que la situación fuera a tornarse tan complicada. O tal vez sí. Pero nunca pensó que tanto.

La otoñal estación seguía su curso natural. Días renaciendo en brillantes amaneceres y muriendo en cada cielo cubierto de estrellas, siendo todo tan común y justo como suponía andar su llano rumbo. El poder acompañar a la estacional época diariamente, el que los días estuviesen pasando normales, ordinarios, espontáneos, debería de ser suficiente para llenar a cualquiera de dicha y calma. Sin embargo, para él, era difícil sentir aquella quietud, o al menos, en una totalidad cuando había una situación importante que no avanzaba y que únicamente estaba haciendo pesado ese camino.

De alguna manera, se sentía asfixiado. Desde que llegaron a ese arboleado lugar, Ron se encontraba a nada de haber dejado que dos semanas pasaran sin que el problema entre Draco y él se solucionara. Ambos continuaban del mismo modo. Por lo que, viendo los días marchar en su plena naturalidad, lograba que tuviera una combinación de fuertes emociones y sensaciones, ligadas una con la otra, sin dejar alguna otra opción ante este desafortunado suceso.

Abruma y alivio.

Agobio y alegría.

Preocupación y regocijo.

Inevitablemente contradictorias y que, con el paso del tiempo, solamente se intensificaba todo aquel asfixiante revuelo.

Ron no había deseado que transcurrieran tantos días sin que hiciera absolutamente nada por hacer las paces ante ese aprieto. Se cuestionaba en qué momento en que habían pasado tantos días si, se suponía, iba a solucionar ese dilema en un par de días. Pero no había sido así.

No obstante, sí lo intentó.

Aunque hubo momentos en los que desistió al tratar de acercarse al menor de los Malfoy y ver como el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba cuando él se aproximaba. En sus momentos de valentía, y restándole importancia a si estaban completamente solos ellos dos o en compañía de alguien más, quiso ignorar el marcado rechazo hacia su persona en aquel lenguaje corporal y le llamó; esto claro que sin éxito alguno. El rogar no estaba realmente en él, no se le daba bien, y le dolió en todo su orgullo que, por más derrotado, suplicante, implorante, demandante, exigente y solicitante que salió _aquel_ nombre de sus labios, Draco lo ignoró rotundamente en cada vago intento de acercamiento, sumergiéndolos en un vehemente silencio que, si fuera posible, podría haber sido capaz de palparse.

Fueron situaciones bastante penosas. Penosas e incómodas, además. Más aún cuando ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, bajo ninguna circunstancia ni por descuido. Y no fue lo único que notó. Puso más atención en la manera en que lo repelía y observó cómo ni siquiera le miraba el rostro, menos verlo a los ojos y respiraba pesadamente al encontrarse alrededor; incluso, cuando estaban todos juntos en el comedor, apretaba la mandíbula tan fuerte que apenas era capaz de masticar los alimentos.

Aquello escaló a tal punto en donde Lucius le pidió, con aquella falta de tacto que lo representaba, detenerse y que le diera tiempo y espacio a Draco para que dejará a un lado su rabieta. Se lo repitió en más de una ocasión, porque se negaba a aceptar, y Ron únicamente terminaba por disgustarse, debido a la manera en la que el mayor se refería al comportamiento de su hijo; ya que, por más que el menor le hubiese lastimado, él no concebía verlo de ese modo, como un simple arrebato de parte de Draco.

Él intuía que se trataba de algo mucho más complejo que eso y no comprendía como, parecía ser, él era el único en percibirlo de ese modo. Aunque no tuviera nada para sostenerlo, al seguirle dando vueltas al asunto, en la supuesta venganza, en el enredoso malentendido, en la furia con la que Draco lo atacó, llegó a la conclusión que fue más allá de: « _te acostaste con mi padre_ », dejando de lado el que fuese un berrinche.

Pensó en que quizá, ese embrollo, se desató por la manera en la que se había enterado de la relación que mantuvo con Lucius todo ese tiempo. Lo cual, sin duda, había sido un detonante a todas las erradas deducciones que Draco escupió, pero no lo que lo había hecho reaccionar como lo hizo. Por lo tanto, debía de haber algún trasfondo que hasta el momento desconocía, haciendo la situación aún más complicada y confusa al no lograr imaginar cual pudiese ser.

Necesitaba saber qué había sucedido.

Necesitaba saber cómo se había enterado.

Necesitaba saber la razón por la que Draco actuó de esa manera.

Probablemente Draco se sintió traicionado. Pero no podía saberlo ni afirmarlo, mucho menos el hacer nada para reiterarlo, porque simplemente no lo dejaba acercarse en lo más mínimo. Entonces fue que, resignado y sintiéndose ridículo, decidió escuchar a Lucius y seguir esperando aún con todo su pesar. La idea no le gustaba, desde un inicio no le agradó. De hecho, le inquietaba toda esa circunstancia, y hubiese rechazado el aguardar sin pensarlo de no ser porque aún quedaba algo que le tranquilizaba.

Ron logró percibir que entre padre e hijo parecía no haber un cambio impactante en su relación. Si bien cuando él estaba presente el ambiente se tornaba pesada y permanecían en silencio, pudo presenciar, a la distancia, pláticas entre ellos, ya sea solos o acompañados por alguno de los que ahí residían, y seguían hablándose como lo hacían antes de llegar a ese lugar. El contemplarlos interactuar uno con el otro, le daba un poco de paz a su alma, si era sincero. Por lo tanto, eso le empujó a terminar aceptando la espera y se dedicó a distraerse para no seguir pensando más en ese gran problema.

Los entramientos con Astoria habían sido de gran ayuda. Al principio, dudó de acatar lo que Draco le había ordenado al creer que la situación con ella iba a ser de la misma manera que con su esposo: todo un desastre. Pero se había equivocado. La chica continuaba comportándose del mismo modo con él, ignorando cualquier hecho anterior, como si nada hubiese pasado. Cuando habló con ella, preguntándole lo que había aprendido en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en lo que era buena, en sus debilidades, la manera en la sentía el control sobre su magia y en si su varita le respondía como era debido; fue que le respondió todo lo que requería saber, sonriéndole, sin titubeos y sin malicia de por medio, haciéndolo soltar todo el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo gracias a los nervios.

Como era de esperarse, Astoria era buena bruja. Realmente no le sorprendía aquel hecho. Efímeramente, recordó el momento en que Draco se lo informó y pensó en cómo no le había tomado importancia. La chica, le demostró que era inteligente. Conocía tantos hechizos como alguien -supuestamente- que llegó hasta su sexto año podía tener conocimiento; también, era astuta en que era lo que sabía hacer, el modo en el que lo hacía e ingeniosa en la que se limitaba en lo que le costaba aprender o controlar. Tenía un buen manejo con la varita que portaba, conocía su magia y la dominaba de tal manera que la conexión, de bruja-varita, estaba perfectamente establecida.

En menos de lo esperado, habían establecido una efectiva, y cómoda, rutina en esos casi dos septenarios. Después de cada comida, juntos, salían y practicaban hasta la hora del té; claro que alejados lo más posible de la casa y dándose espacio para evitar algún tipo de incidente. Los dos, estaban perfeccionando aquellos hechizos de los cuales ya tenían sabiduría. De igual modo, y en el proceso, él le había estado enseñando un par de ellos que lógicamente la chica desconocía y, sabía, le serían de total utilidad.

Aun así, Ron trataba ir tranquilo, gradual y preciso al no querer irse demasiado rápido, solamente practicando unos cuantos hechizos a la semana, tales como: Confundus, Locomotor Morti, Everte Statum, Petrificus Totalus, Expelliarmus, Protego, Impedimenta y Flipendo.

Intentaba ir mostrándole de los más sencillos hasta los más difíciles, según su opinión, para no sobrecargarla y que terminará frustrándose. Él comprendía que, el aprender ese tipo de cosas, tomaba tiempo y se trataba de un extenuante proceso. Por lo que, a veces, ellos dos se debatían en un duelo, calando el aprendizaje adquirido y la potencia de esos hechizos contra otra persona y así asegurarse de que fuesen lo más eficaces posibles ante un enfrentamiento real.

— ¿Cómo le hacían para aprenderse tanto de defensa? —se quejó Astoria, bufando mientras bajaba su varita—. ¡Son muchos hechizos!

— Las ganas de vivir, supongo. —contestó Ron divertido mientras imitaba la acción de la chica al bajar su varita. Después se cruzó de brazos, intentando cubrir su cuerpo del viento que danzaba alrededor del boscoso lugar—. Se quedan grabados en uno al no querer morir a manos de esa gente.

Astoria arrugó su rostro en una mueca molesta. Por su reacción, él imaginó que ella lanzaría un irónico comentario relacionado a los entrenamientos, pero solamente asintió para después desviar su mirada hacía aquellos grandes árboles que los rodeaban. El silencio los envolvió a ambos, tratándose de uno tranquilo. Ron observó la manera en la que parecía haberse sumergido en sus pensares, ensimismándose dentro de ella, porque poco a poco, la chica, relajó sus facciones hasta quedar en total serenidad.

Respiró profundamente cuando se dedicó a delinear el rostro de la joven. Como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez, con lentitud y cuidado, apreció cada uno de sus delicados rasgos, empezando por la respingada y mercada nariz, siguiendo la línea de sus pómulos definidos que alargaban el rostro y que eran acompañados de unas rosadas y redondas mejillas; esos labios de grosor medio, ojos grandes donde brillaba un llamativo tono café y que resaltaban aún más debido a su blanquecina piel.

Ron examinó la completa simetría, que encajaba a la perfección, del encantador rostro femenino. Eso, de algún modo, le hizo razonar que Draco y Astoria eran la pareja perfecta ante los estándares de la sociedad mágica. En aquel momento, no era capaz de dudarlo ni un segundo.

Aunque Draco dejó de lucir como cuando lo había conocido, luciendo ahora de forma demacrada y no de aquella sana manera, eso no quitaba el hecho de que contaba con un agraciado semblante. Aquel elegante porte únicamente acentuaba las delgadas y finas facciones que adornaban el puntiagudo rostro de Draco, siendo incapaces de pasar desapercibidas por alguien que lo viese; ojos ovalados donde residían aquellos orbes fríamente grisáceos, nariz delgada y recta, labios ni delgados ni gruesos y cabello de un rubio tan distinguido que no hacía más que realzar lo pálido de su piel.

Pensó que, quien los mirase, notaba la impecable armonía con la que ambos físicamente contaban, coincidiendo con su razonamiento de la misma manera. Entonces se terminó preguntando si, al estar juntos, Lucius y él podrían lucir de aquella magnífica manera ante los ojos de los demás.

Ron, aún cruzado de brazos, encogió ligeramente sus hombros por el repentino pensamiento. Sintió un cosquilleo instalarse en su estómago y como el calor subía lentamente desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas, ruborizándolo. No imaginó que pudiera pensar algo como eso, mucho menos en una situación en donde las cosas habían resultado fatales al ser vistos; por lo que, el haberse motivo a pensar de otro modo, solamente lo hizo envolverse en una lejana ilusión.

Justo en el momento en que escuchó un quejido por parte de Astoria, al tener que controlar su castaño y largo cabello por moverse al son del viento, alejó su vista del rostro de la chica. La vergüenza que sintió, por el extraño rumbo que habían tomado sus pensares, no se había ido, así que puso su atención en ese punto donde Astoria estaba observando con serenidad para despejarse completamente.

Sonrió ligeramente al mirar el cálido paisaje. Últimamente, la inactividad en el bosque era cada vez más notoria, se ha logrado dar cuenta como se apagaba conforme los días pasaban, acallándose y dejando de fondo solo un ligero murmullo. Entonces, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los sonidos que sus oídos alcanzaban a percibir: el diminutivo canto de las aves a la distancia, el silbido de los árboles al rozar el viento por las copas y dejando caer las hojas restantes en cada soplo, animales revoloteando, escondiéndose y arrastrándose en la zona…

— ¿Cuál es el mejor consejo, que tú me darías bajo tu experiencia, para sobrevivir en un enfrentamiento? —preguntó Astoria en voz baja, fue tan de repentina que lo sacó rápidamente de concentración. Al regresar su vista a Astoria, contemplo que la chica lo estaba viéndolo directa e intensamente que Ron no logró responder de inmediato.

Tuvo que plantearse muy bien aquella pregunta que le fue dicha, ya que las opciones de sobrevivir, a un enfrentamiento con algún mortífago, tendían a ser variadas: exactas, bajas, altas, indeterminadas… básicamente impredecibles, porque se colgaba de la circunstancia con la que se pudiesen llegar a presentar. Ron aprendió que aquello dependía con la cantidad de personas que pudiera haber alrededor, si estaba solo o acompañado, con la cantidad de heridas (tanto en los demás, como en las propias), con los hechizos que se supieran, con la agilidad de realizarlos, con la destreza de pensamiento, con la concentración; en general, se trataba del conjunto de un todo.

Pero siempre buscándose el mismo objetivo: se cazaba la victoria.

Desgraciadamente, ahí no había términos medios, porque en ambos bandos era a lo que se quería llegar. Uno a uno, luchando por derrotar al otro de la manera que fuese y alguno de esos lados era el que debía perder. Si bien nunca lo había pensado de aquella manera, le hubiera gustado el habérselo planteado en momentos precisos. Con ventaja o sin ventaja, el ponerse en peligro debería de quedar como última opción, el buscar otras alternativas para salir ileso de un combate tenía que verse como prioridad, no ganarles o, al menos, no en ese momento.

Se cuestionaba en si podría haber otras maneras de combatirlos sin necesidad de pelear hasta matarse unos con otros, sin tener que estar arrastrando más daño del que ya se había ocasionado y simplemente dejando de hacer tantos sacrificios. A pesar de que entendía que todo aquello a lo que se renunciaba, era un precio a pagar para encontrar la anhelada unión entre las personas que conformaban la comunidad mágica y derrotar a la temible oscuridad; sin embargo, no terminaba de concebir porque tenían que seguir perdiendo para llegar a un triunfo.

Para Ron, todo se había convertido en una extraña paradoja: ganando para perder y perdiendo para ganar. Irónico. Justo como cuando pensaba que para detener a los violentos había que hacerlo con la misma violencia. Al final, aquello se terminaba reduciendo a una destrucción que no encontraba fin, porque la violencia sin terminación era lo que opacaba esa paz que se deseaba alcanzar.

Él pudo ser capaz de verlo en el momento que decidió en ya no querer seguir perdiendo más dentro de esa guerra ni continuar con todo ese desastre que terminaría dejándolo sin nada. _Por Merlín_ , aseguraba que la mayoría acabó mal en esa situación, eran _jóvenes_ contra magos y brujas con experiencia en la magia oscura, sin misericordia, sanguinarios, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos y dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para complacer a ese _abominable_ ser que tenían como líder, amo y señor. Entonces, se debían plantear si estaban haciendo lo correcto y hacía a donde los llevaría seguir por esa misma línea de crueldad.

 _Vaya_ , pensaba en que eran demasiadas contradicciones, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

— Si es inevitable, pon atención a los hechizos que están lanzando para tú no arrojes al azar y seas precisa a la hora de defenderte. —contestó Ron finalmente, viéndola con seriedad. Astoria asintió rápidamente—. Pero si no es el caso, solo corre. Corre con todas tus fuerzas. Pega la carrera de tu vida y busca refugiarte. —aconsejó con firmeza al mismo tiempo que soltaba sus brazos. No encontró mejores palabras para decirle lo que pensaba. Para él, esa era la mejor alternativa y no pensaba darle indicios para que se lanzara a un fulminante peligro si podía evitarlo, si no había necesidad. Pero Astoria no lo había entendido de ese modo y se sintió un poco ofendido por la mirada confundida e incrédula de le dedicaba—. No me mires así, te lo digo en serio.

— ¿Por qué eso? —preguntó mientas fruncía el ceño en señal de desconcierto—. ¿No es algo patético?

— Al contrario. A mí me hubiera gustado que alguien me dijera: « _no te enfrentes nunca a tu agresor si estás o no en desventaja_ » —señaló—, antes de estarme lanzando a lo bestia y poniéndome en peligro innecesario. —refutó Ron al no querer que Astoria siguiera pensando que el no defenderse, como _supuestamente_ era debido, mostraba algún tipo de debilidad; del mismo modo que él lo llegó a pensar en su momento. 

— ¿Por qué?

— Ellos saben a lo que van, fueron entrenados y ordenados para hacer una sola cosa: matar. —suspiró cansado—. Esas personas están locas, son sádicas, no te tendrán piedad ni por un segundo; conocen hechizos y maldiciones inimaginables para lograr ese cometido.

Astoria no afirmó, pero tampoco negó sus palabras, Ron le dio el tiempo necesario para permanecer en silencio por unos instantes, ya que aparentemente estaba buscando que decirle o contestarle al respecto.

— ¿Tú has asesinado a alguien? —cuestionó en un murmullo, no despejando su vista de él. En su mirada, Ron podía observar la incertidumbre y el estómago se le revolvió de solo pensar en acabar con la vida de alguien.

— No, jamás. —respondió inmediatamente—. Aunque no te negaré que lo he pensado, pero simplemente no puedo ni podré. —aseguró. Él no iba a mentirle acerca de ese asunto, porque si lo pensó en más de una ocasión. Matar a sus enemigos no lo había visto extraño. Pero no tuvo ni tendría el corazón para ejecutar esa acción, mucho menos ahora con todo lo que le había tocado vivir y sufrir gracias a los aniquilamientos de las personas que amaba.

— No ser inhumano… —Astoria razonó para sí—, ¿es eso lo que nos pone en desventaja? ¿El tener piedad?

— Sí. —admitió—. No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de lo que estamos haciendo, porque en nosotros no está el asesinar si no solamente defendernos y eso, el no hacerlo bien, es lo que nos acaba.

— Entiendo. —dijo Astoria al mismo tiempo que asentía.

— Los podemos aturdir, sí. Y herir, también. —Ron jugueteó con su varita un tanto incómodo—. Incluso dejarlos desarmados e inmóviles, pero ¿de qué nos sirve eso si ellos se saben mil maneras de acabarnos aún todos moribundos?

— De nada.

— Exacto. —la apuntó dándole dio la razón—. Lo mejor es correr y correr hasta ponerse a salvo y planificar que se puede hacer después. —le repitió con la mayor seriedad que pudo, esperando que aprobara su idea. Pero no le funcionó del todo, ya que Ron sonrió burlesco debido a un repentino pensamiento que lo invadió—. Claro que, eso es solo con los más fuertes, hay unos muy idiotas que no saben ni porque están ahí y a ellos sí puedes hasta dejarlos calvos si quieres.

— Entonces correré y correré si veo que no puedo pelear. —aceptó Astoria entre traviesas carcajadas mientras se dejaba caer, sentándose en aquel manto de amarillentas y opacas hojas que cubrían al muerto pasto. A Ron, el escuchar como retumbaba aquella risa en sus oídos, le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

— Tienes corazón, Astoria. No lo condenes a la oscuridad ni a la miseria como ellos lo hacen, que tú eres mejor que eso. —dijo Ron con cierta ternura al mismo tiempo que imitó a la chica y se sentó a un lado de ella. Astoria le sonrió agradecida por sus palabras para después ponerse a romper las hojas que estaban a su alrededor, distrayéndose felizmente.

En ocasiones, Astoria tendía a lucir tan jovial, tan delicada y tan llena de chispa que la hacía lucir igual a una niña. Una niña inocente, que no sabía lo que era la malicia, el sufrimiento ni la desgracia. Se preguntaba cómo alguien como ella, que vivió constantes maltratos de parte de su familia, podía jubilarse de tan positivas emociones y seguir luciendo de ese modo: completamente llena de vida. Entendía que ella había buscado su salida, encontró su ayuda, Astoria había salido adelante, resguardando su personalidad de la mejor manera posible al no dejarse sumergir en los recuerdos y en la porquería que se vivió.

Ron no deseaba que eso se arruinará para ella. No quería que tomará el peor camino de todos y contaminará aquello que tanto le ha costado conservar. Porque sumergirla a esa tortura, así como todos los demás lo habían hecho al estar en esa batallar, no tenía cavidad ahí. Ni siquiera como a él mismo le había sucedido. Por algo Draco le había pedido cuidarla, protegerla, y en eso también entraba su destellante alma. No pensaba fallar en eso, no a ella ni a ellos, se lo había prometido después de todo.

» Ahora que estamos hablando sobre esto —Ron carraspeó para terminar de llamar su atención—, y que he visto que controlas bien tu magia, me gustaría _regalarte_ un secretito mío.

— ¿Sí? —posó sus brillantes ojos cafés sobre él nuevamente, observándolo con curiosidad está vez—. ¿Cuál?

— Siento que no sea algo muy sencillo —la miró a modo de disculpa. Aunque realmente no lo sentía del todo, si bien era algo complicado, él estaba dispuesto a enseñarle todo lo que supiera para que pudiera defenderse en caso de que lo necesitará. Por lo tanto, también le enseñaría aquello que ha venido guardando con recelo— y, en lo personal, no me gusta usarlo demasiado a menos que sea en casos de emergencia. Pero sé que te será de utilidad y espero mejor que a mí.

— ¡Dime, dime! —pidió Astoria enérgicamente—. ¡Quiero saberlo!

— Cuando somos niños, nosotros no necesitamos de una varita para crear magia o, más bien, hacer hechizos por accidente. —le dijo Ron mientras se estiraba al poner su varita en el suelo, alejada, pero frente a él—. Con la importancia que se le da a la varita y el querer entablar una conexión con ella, se va perdiendo totalmente el interés en seguir utilizando está manera de realizar hechizos.

Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que extendía sus manos. Antes de concentrarse en canalizar su magia, pensó en lo más importante: su varita. Visualizó ese castaño trozo de madera muy bien en su mente para lograr convocarlo con éxito, sin ningún fallo y que terminará en una de sus manos. Una vez realizado, toda su atención se fue a su magia, en la manera con la que ésta fluía libre en su interior y buscó que viajará a alguna de sus manos para poder expulsarla por ahí. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente al comenzar a sentir agotamiento y la cabeza palpitarle, más continuó en ello hasta que sintió que lo estaba logrando. Tomó una última bocanada de aire una vez que se sintió listo para lanzar el hechizo.

» _Accio varita_. —conjuró de forma rápida. Abrió los ojos al tomar la varita en una de sus manos, pero los volvió a cerrar el apretar el puente de su nariz con lo dedos. Arrugó un poco el rostro por las punzantes molestias.

— ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Es verdad! —exclamó sorprendida. Ron soltó su nariz y volteó a verla, descubriendo que la expresión facial de Astoria era idéntica a como se había expresado—. ¡¿Cómo lo lograste?!

— Un día estaba tan frustrado, en el dormitorio, por no poder lograr defenderme como _yo_ quería, y fue tanto el peso que sentí, que mi magia se descontroló. —confesó ligeramente apenado, ya que para él fue como haber hecho un berrinche—. No sé que sucedió realmente. Cuando menos lo pensé ya veía levitar ciertos objetos, con poco peso, alrededor mío. —explicó Ron encogiéndose de hombros—. Eso me hizo pensar en todo lo que hacía antes de tener una varita.

— Vaya… —susurró, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su barbilla—. Tal vez en otra situación lo hubiese considerado. O muy, muy desesperada. Pero si no…, nunca.

— Pues así paso. —asintió—. En los entrenamientos traté de perfeccionarlo, pero realmente no fue mucho mi progreso; es demasiado complicado controlar, y canalizar, la magia para que no salga disparada por todas partes y hacer un desastre. Por lo que, solamente logré hacer hechizos pequeños, o débiles, que me permitieran tener alguna ventaja en caso de un enfrentamiento.

— Que útil.

— Más de lo que imaginé, sí. —a pesar de que no le agradaba el realizar hechizos sin una varita, sobre todo por el dolor de cabeza que le venía después, no afirmaría lo contrario. Ron trataba de verle el lado positivo y en el beneficio que éste le traería, ahora ya no solamente a él—. Estoy seguro que te ayudará demasiado en caso de un problema mayor, puedes esconder cosas, atraer piedras, palos, elevar objetos…, en fin, podemos mejorarlo juntos.

— ¡Sí, sí! —habló Astoria entusiasma, empuñando su varita y extendiéndosela a él—. A ver, ¿cómo le haces?

— Tu varita es lo más importante por si te desarman. —aseguró mientras que le indicaba, con una de sus manos, que se quedara con ella—. Haz lo que yo, solo ponla en el suelo. —ordenó y Ron esperó a que Astoria colocara la varita frente a ella para continuar—. Ahora extiende tus manos, cierra los ojos y piensa muy bien en el objeto que quieras atraer; dale a tu mente esa imagen, que eso es lo que quieres en tus manos.

Astoria siguió cada una de sus instrucciones tal como se las dijo. Ron observó como expulsaba el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, buscando de concentración para imaginar la varita que había puesto delante.

— Listo. —susurró lo bastante alto para que él pudiera escucharla.

— Bien. —animó—. Una vez que tengas eso en mente, reconcéntrate en tu magia. Siéntela. Siente como recorre todo tu cuerpo por dentro, como fluye en tu interior y trata de expulsarla; expúlsala por tus manos, concéntrala ahí. —dijo Ron tranquilamente, estimulando a Astoria para que continuara enfocada en la visualización de la varita y, sobre todo, en su magia, abstrayéndose de lo que la rodeaba—. Después, recita el hechizo.

— No puedo. —Astoria se quejó entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño al estar logrando su cometido.

— No te estreses, solo deja fluir tu magia. —consoló. Ron, al no poder sentir la magia contraria, volteó a su alrededor en busca de que algo estuviese levitando por accidente, pero solo contempló que todo seguía en su lugar y los únicos movimientos eran debido al viento. Regresó su vista a la chica. Vio como seguía arrugando cada vez más el entrecejo con el pasar de los minutos y la manera en la que sus hombros comenzaron a tensarse, poniendo sus brazos rígidos—. Tranquila, lo podemos seguir intentando-

— _¡Accio varita!_ —gritó Astoria. Ante eso, él rápidamente miró hacía la dirección de la varita y se extrañó al verla frente a ella todavía. Astoria chasqueó su lengua entre confundida y molesta. Por lo que, ambos, posaron sus ojos en las manos de ella. Ron no pudo contener la risa cuando Astoria mostró lo que había convocado, olvidándose totalmente de su dolor de cabeza—. ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Dije varita!

— Bueno, igual está muy bien. He visto que _ellos_ rara vez pelean sin una varita, así que una _pedrada_ los tomaría desprevenidos. —logró decir Ron en medio de fuertes carcajadas. Se quiso detener al ver la irritada mirada que ella le lanzó, pero no lo lograba—. Pero ¿por qué visualizaste una piedra? Era tu varita en lo que tenías que pensar.

— ¡No sé! —contestó molesta, arrogando la piedra sin dirección alguna—. No lo lograba, entonces me desconcentré y me puse a pensar en lo que dijiste que podías atraer si aprendía. —explicó mientras sacudía la cabeza. Después bufó con pesadez—. No volverá a suceder.

— No te agobies, no es algo a lo que estemos acostumbrados a hacer. —Ron le sonrió de una manera tranquilizadora, dejando por fin de reírse—. Se batalla, unos días más que otros, pero no es imposible. Solamente quiero enseñarte esto en caso de que se necesite.

Astoria sonrió, aunque asintió de mala gana—. ¿Puedo practicarlo yo _solita_?

— Sí, claro, nomás dile a _tu esposo_ que esté contigo para evitar cualquier accidente.

— ¿Le enseñarías a Draco también?

— No lo sé… —respondió en un suspiró después de no saber que decirle—, lo haría si no estuviéramos como estamos. Sigue sin querer hablarme.

— ¿Tú quieres hablarle? —Astoria preguntó, observándolo cautelosamente. _Claro_ , le hubiese gustado contestar, pero no sintió con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, así que no contestó. Puso su varita sobre sus piernas mientras que su cuerpo se tensaba poco a poco.

Ron no encontraba la forma de hablarle a Draco. Antes de aceptar hacerle caso a Lucius, lo había intentado de diversas maneras, obteniendo únicamente los mismos resultados y le pesaba, porque realmente no quería permanecer más tiempo así. De una u otra manera, pensaba en lo rápido que había entrado al undécimo mes del año y en cómo, en cualquier instante, entrarían al duodécimo del mismo; y terminaba fastidiándolo al no querer llegar a las fechas decembrinas con esa actitud y ese ambiente tan inestable, incómodo e irritante. Sentía una fuerte presión al saber que debía actuar lo más pronto posible, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo.

Tanto era el caos que se creó y no encontraba una forma de arreglarlo.

— He estado buscando excusas para acercarme sin que me ignore o termine por romperme el cuello, pero al final no me resultan tan buenas. —finalmente contestó y se encogió avergonzado en su lugar. Quiso apartar su vista al ver que Astoria había borrado todo signo de diversión o molestia de su rostro y ahora solamente reflejaba una increíble seriedad que lo terminó abrumando. Pero no lo hizo. Le sostuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo y sin mostrar ningún indicio de angustia.

— ¿Sabías que Draco no tenía amigos?

— ¿Cómo qué no? —cuestionó Ron desconcertado. Si bien Draco no se caracterizaba por su _buen_ carácter, recordaba perfectamente a las personas que lo rodeaban y con las que siempre estaba. Crabbe y Goyle eran unas de esas tantas, todo el tiempo detrás del menor, pegados a sus espaldas como sus fieles guardianes; y el que no hubiesen entablado una amistad en ese tiempo, le parecía hasta absurdo de pensarlo.

— Tenía seguidores. Nadie había querido ver más allá de la figura que él se autoimpuso y entonces… —negó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sé la historia de ustedes, esa historia de disputa que arrastraban, Draco me la contó. Y fue impresionante como supieron dejar todo eso de lado, dándose cierta oportunidad dentro todo esto y convirtiéndose en amigos.

— Amigos… —murmuró para sí mismo. Sintió un calor cálido recorrerle el pecho. Ron consideraba lo que tenía con Draco una amistad, no había modo de que contradijera esa cuestión, pero ellos nunca hablaron de ello o le llamaron de ese modo. Fue como si hubiese estado claro con el pasar de los días, cayendo en ellos con esa simpleza, que no les dio ni siquiera para oponerse a aquello que entablaron. Y, el que alguien más lo dijera, solo lo afirmaba dicha amistad—. Pues había días que me insultaba muy feo, no creo que eso sea de muy « _amigos_ » que digamos.

— Lo son, quieran admitirlo o no. —sentenció Astoria mientras rodaba los ojos—. Draco te aprecia, Ron, te has convertido en un amigo para él, al igual que él para ti. —dijo con suavidad, viéndolo afectuosamente—. ¿Cómo piensan arreglarse si no quieren entablar una conversación? Porque ni él sabe tu parte de la historia, ni tú sabes que lo motivó a actuar de la manera en la que lo hizo.

— ¿Y golpearme fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir? —preguntó con fastidio. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda al rememorar ese día, más alejó ese pensar rápidamente. Los grandes hematomas que aún eran visibles en su cuerpo, eran suficiente recordatorio de lo sucedido como para que todavía estuviese recapitulándolo en aquellos instantes.

— No lo justifico, estuvo mal lo que hizo y como te trató, pero… —suspiró al mismo tiempo que negaba—. Han sido días muy difíciles para Draco, llenos de estrés, todo se le salió de control de un momento a otro y, supongo, que enterarse de la relación de _su_ padre y _su_ amigo era lo último que ocupaba para explotar.

No pudo evitar la mueca arrepentida que se dibujó en su rostro. No había reparado de en ello, por más que sabía de las cargas que Draco tenía sobre sus hombros, no consideró posible que _su relación_ fuese a afectarlo aún más de lo que ya se encontraba. En realidad, estaba más que claro que no había meditado en nada de lo pudiese pasar si finalmente se enteraba.

— ¿Le preguntaste como lo supo?

— No, pero sé que sospechaba que algo pasaba entre ustedes desde hace tiempo. Aunque se creó una idea… _muy estúpida_ si me preguntas. —Ron la miró interrogante, buscando que continuara hablando sobre aquella idea que Draco se formuló. Astoria pareció entenderlo, porque se removió incómoda en su sitio y se aclaró la garganta—. Al principio, creía que el señor Malfoy te veía como un hijo y que contigo limpiaba sus culpas.

Ron boqueó varias veces, balbuceando, en un intento de que algo coherente saliera de sus labios. Sintió ruborizarse con fuerza, el calor en su rostro lo sentía tan intenso que le fue imposible no llevar sus manos a su cara y cubrirse con ellas, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Se preguntó como _demonios_ Draco pudo haber llegado a esa _increíble_ conclusión si Lucius nunca lo trató más allá de la indiferencia, cuando el menor estuvo cerca de ellos.

— Ay, no… —se lamentó totalmente abochornado y sin quitar las manos de su rostro, ocultándose de Astoria. Pensó en como Draco a veces podía ser un completo _idiota_ que, todavía, se atrevía a alardear de su inteligencia

— _Síp_. —Astoria rio de manera nerviosa—. A veces Draco me sorprende. Cualquiera, con dos dedos de frente, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ustedes dos.

— Claro que tenías _tú_ que saberlo… — Ron lloriqueó falsamente al mismo tiempo que bajaba las manos hasta sus mejillas para poder ver a la chica. Le hubiese gustado sorprenderse de ella lo supiera, sin embargo, no había manera de hacerlo. Si Draco se había enterado por un descuido de ellos, entonces Astoria con lo curiosa y entrometida que era fácilmente pudo haber descubierto aquello que él mantenía con Lucius.

— Obvio. —sonriente, encogió sus hombros—. Soy muy observadora, _tontuelo_. Todo pasa por mí.

— ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste algo?

— ¿Tenía caso que lo hiciera? —Astoria vaciló por unos segundos después de su propia pregunta—. Bueno, te seré sincera, sí lo pensé. Hubo ciertas cosas que me inquietaron un poco, pero cuando las descarté, los dejé disfrutar de los _placeres_ de la vida.

— ¿Qué te inquietó? —cuestionó confundido. Por más que aún se sintiese bastante avergonzado, quitó sus manos de sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos para verla desorientado—. No tenías porque, creo.

— Nada que importe ahora. —habló rápidamente, sacudiendo una de sus manos restándole importancia a su pregunta. Justo cuando iba a pedir que le respondiera, Astoria sonrió ampliamente logrando que se detuviera y la dejó tomar la palabra—. Mejor dime, ¿no se siente genial ser su _padrastro_?

— ¡Astoria! —regañó Ron escandalizado. Volvió a sentir como el sofocante rubor subía con intensidad a todo rostro—. ¡¿Cómo puedes decir tal ocurrencia?!

— Ay, Ron, no te hagas el espantado ahora. —dijo Astoria entre sonoras carcajadas, luciendo bastante divertida por aquel comentario—. Prácticamente, eso eres… ¡tienes un hijo de tu misma edad!

— Claro que no, no digas eso otra vez. —negó con total espanto, queriendo hacerla callar—. Podría, _podría_ verlo de muchas formas, pero nunca como un hijo. Qué horror. No. _Nope_. Me niego.

Ron estaba dispuesto a armar un alboroto si Astoria decidía continuar con ese tipo de comentarios. No podía soltarse a reír tan alegremente, como lo hacía la chica, porque para él no tenían nada de graciosos y comenzó a rogar para que no se le ocurriese decir algún comentario como esos delante de los Malfoy o la terminará transformando en un sapo.

— Habla con él, Ron. —le susurró. La juguetona risa de Astoria se fue apagando lentamente hasta que no quedo nada de ella, más que una sonrisa totalmente enternecida sobre su rostro—. Hay que buscar los rayos de sol en estos tiempos desafortunados y no intensificar la oscuridad.

— Lo sé. —aceptó sonriéndole sereno. Después de todo el bochornoso escándalo, de alguna manera, repentinamente se sintió bastante plácido, igual a haberse quitado la pesadumbre que lo acompañaba desde aquel día. Tal vez, el que alguien le diese ánimos para solucionar esa adversa situación de una vez por todas, le logró transmitir esa sensación—. Solucionaremos esto en cualquier momento, ya lo verás.

— Sé que así será.

Con una sonrisa, Ron desvió la mirada de la chica y contempló de nuevo el paisaje, justo como antes de enfrascarse conversando con Astoria. Envolviéndose en aquellos cálidos y otoñales colores, se dedicó a escuchar los sonidos que llegaran a él, sin llegar a cerrar los ojos está vez. Conforme los minutos morían, era consciente de que el ruido del bosque se escuchaba más y más lejano. Fuera, todo pasaba como una simple exhalación. Aspiró el agradable aroma que los rodeaba, llegándole aquel distintivo olor a humedad dedicado a los días lluviosos. Dirigió su vista al cielo, confundiéndose al notar que esté se encontraba totalmente despejado; al parecer, habían tenido suerte de que no lloviera en el tiempo que habían salido a entrenar e imaginó en lo que se ensuciarían si salían con todo el lugar encharcado. Probablemente tendrían que buscar un lugar adentro para seguirse preparando de ahora en adelante.

Regresó su mirada a los árboles, suspirando, mientras continuaba en su relajado momento. Oyendo y deleitándose, más alegre que antes, con los arrullos que el boscoso lugar decidía por cantar.

Entonces escuchó aquella voz.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, esperando volver a escucharla. Pero, al no hacerlo, creyó que fue su imaginación. Hasta que, a lo lejos, escuchó nuevamente aquel murmullo que no pertenecía a ninguna acústica del bosque.

— Ron, ¿qué te parece si entramos? —preguntó Astoria de repente, pero animada—. Sé que es más temprano que los otros días, pero muero por un refrigerio. Creo que hay algunos dulces en la alacena y los quiero antes que Draco se los acabe.

— Sí… —respondió Ron distraído, buscando insistente de donde había salido aquel susurro—. ¿Escuchaste eso?

— No. —Astoria soltó un quejido al darse un impulso para levantarse del suelo—. Debió ser tu imaginación.

Ron dejó de buscar y volteó a su dirección—. Yo escuché-

— O el viento o algún animal. —lo interrumpió mientras se sacudía las hierbas que habían quedado prendadas a su ropa. Ron asintió sin discutir más, dándole la razón al sentirlo lógico y sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse del tema—. Anda vamos, te comparto de los chocolates.

— Pido el más grande. —dijo Ron contento al mismo tiempo que tomaba su varita con una de sus manos y se levantaba de un salto.

— Si llegas antes que yo, sí.

Sonriendo, se echaron a correr por todo el tramo que los alejaba de la casa. Ambos siguiéndose la carrera entre gritos y risas, persiguiéndose. Las hojas y el pasto tronaban fuertemente con cada pisada que le arremetían con ímpetu. Quien los hubiese visto en ese momento, hubiera creído que se trataba de unos simples niños divirtiéndose en una de las tantas tardes de otoño.

De repente, Ron dejó de correr. Astoria aprovechó su distracción para entrar a la casa con suma rapidez mientras que él se había detenido en la entrada. En ese momento, reapareció aquel murmullo en el aire, pero esa vez llegó a sus oídos como si se hubiera dicho con más fuerza, con más claridad, tal vez como un lejano grito. Giró la cabeza de nuevo al bosque a ver si divisaba algo.

Pero no había nadie.

Se volvió hacía la casa y entró algo asustado, cerrando y asegurando la puerta tras de sí. Después se dirigió a la cocina, meditando sobre lo que pudo haber escuchado susurrarse entre la gran y espesa arboleada.

Se inquietó cuando algo le decía que fue como haber escuchado su nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1 Confundus: Hace que el que es apuntado con la varita se confunda.
> 
> *2 Locomotor Morti: Junta las piernas de la víctima haciendo que esta caiga.
> 
> *3 Everte Statum: Golpea al oponente fuertemente haciendo que este vuele por los aires.
> 
> *4 Petrificus Totalus: Petrifica totalmente al oponente permitiendo al usuario atacarlo con facilidad.
> 
> *5 Expelliarmus: Hechizo que sirve para desarmar al oponente.
> 
> *6 Protego: Protege de hechizos y encantamientos. No protege contra maldiciones imperdonables. En ocasiones, puede rebotar ataques.
> 
> *7 Impedimenta: Anula el hechizo del oponente e impide que lo lance. También puede impedir que el que es apuntado por una varita haga una acción que vaya a hacer.
> 
> *8 Flipendo: Golpea al oponente y lo aturde, pero de forma no muy potente. También es utilizado para empujar objetos.
> 
> Los hechizos los saqué de _**[aquí.](https://prioriincantatem.fandom.com/es/wiki/Hechizos_de_defensa_contra_las_artes_oscuras)**_
> 
> ¿Creen que Ron ya se esté volviendo loco? Anda escuchando cositas, uy.
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!
> 
> ¡Díganme que les pareció! Estaría muy agradecida y me motivaría a subir el resto de la historia. Si hay alguna falta de ortografía, una disculpa de antemano.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Si tienen alguna duda, o desean una petición, platicar o... no sé, lo que sea, pueden contactarme por aquí, o por **_[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/JulietQL)_** o **_[Twitter](https://twitter.com/littleebully)_** :)


End file.
